


Зелёная радуга

by Crabgoddes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Drama, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mystery, Romantic Angst, Romantic Soulmates, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 134,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crabgoddes/pseuds/Crabgoddes
Summary: Вот у нас старый добрый мир волшебного меча и прогрессивной магии.Храбрые Принцы, поцелуем разрушающие вековые проклятия. Мудрые Маги, дающие советы этим самым Принцам. И Прекрасные Принцессы, ради которых совершают подвиги.Если бы эта книга была доброй сказкой, то так бы выглядело описание к ней.Но эта история совсем не сказка. А проклятия и испытания героев весьма жизненные и непростые. Хотите узнать, что таится на страницах этого романа?Погрузитесь в мистический океан Аль-Мухит!
Kudos: 3





	1. Часть I Глава 1 Золотой свет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Глава, в которой мы узнаём, что даже отважные герои могут быть бессильны перед обстоятельствами и испытывать нужду в штанах. В чём на собственном опыте убеждается наш протагонист._

Меня разбудило утреннее солнце, пробивающееся между неплотно прикрытыми шторами. Луч полз по лицу с назойливостью престарелой тётушки, рассматривающей молодёжь в поисках скрытых и явных пороков. А вдруг эта девица не блюдёт честь свою, позволяя себе носить корсет с вызывающим лифом. А вдруг этот юнец тайный член культа Зелёной Радуги, дай рассмотреть тебя как следует, милок. Эй, принц Альбы, помазанник Лунной Девы, защитник равнин Арума и страж морей Небулы, ты, случайно, не культист, не замышляешь чего недоброго против государства, короля, да продлятся вечно его годы, а может, покушение на наследников измыслил, поганец?

Глупое солнце, я и есть наследник, велю тебя высечь за дерзость и напраслину на принца, да в колодки кинуть всю твою семью, утренние и вечерние звёзды, дабы неповадно было хамить моей светлости.

Луч, мазнув по щеке, принялся с таким же тщанием рассматривать и моё ухо на предмет всё тех же злоумышленников и заговорщиков. Поднявшийся ветерок решил помочь солнцу в его начинаниях и начал колыхать гардину из плотного вишнёвого сукна, привезённого аж из дальней жаркой Тенебрии. Казалось, что Солнечный Охотник со смехом подмигивает мне. В колодки закуёшь, в яму кинешь, глупый человек? Излови меня для начала, да руки не обожги, когда на цепь садить станешь. Луч под порывами ветра стал подмигивать с удвоенным рвением, ну что, ты встаёшь, чтобы начать охоту на Охотника или дальше будешь мять подушки? А вот я тебя! И жаркий солнечный луч пополз дальше по лицу, вызывая меня на поединок.

С рычанием и в удалом прыжке я вскочил мягкого ложа и бросился в бой с солнцем и его жалким приспешником в лице шторы, но рычание вышло больше похожим на стон, а прыжок на ковыляние древней бабки, отлежавшей все бока на лавке. Помыслы ловки, да дела не спорятся, ваша светлость? Добравшись кое-как до окна и почёсывая затёкшую за ночь руку, я понял, что бой будет явно неравным. Солнечный Охотник ускакал уже весьма высоко на своём пламенном жеребце и с видом хозяина осматривал вверенные ему угодья. Не достанешь, смертный человек! Что же, с угодьями всё в порядке, трава и цветущие деревья зеленеют да тянутся вверх, река Ирис впадает в море, редкие птицы летают и щебечут, паровые дилижансы на дорогах семивратной столицы исправно извергают дым. Небеса были ясны, и ни единое облачко не мешало хозяину-охотнику скакать по своим небесным землям. Можно сказать, что раннее утро месяца Цветения Роз задалось на славу, хозяин-солнце был доволен и неторопливо отправился бы дальше в свои чертоги, если б не дымчатая и зыбкая радуга цвета изумрудов из копей шаха Агрома, обвивающая небеса подобно гигантскому змею. Лет двадцать назад, во времена правления короля Анкораса, да будет безмятежен его дух в объятиях Лунной Девы, эта радуга внезапно появилась над небесами Альбы, обвив тугими кольцами от края до края весь видимый предел, ослабляя их на горизонте до прозрачной голубизны и свивая в тугие плети в зените, где они приобретали практически осязаемый виридиановый цвет.

Учёные мужи в башнях своих универсариев и маги академии Спекртума били головы над этой загадкой, но никто доселе не дал внятного ответа. Отчего Зелёная Радуга залила небеса нашего края? Какова её природа и чем грозит сей феномен как простому люду и так и высокородным аристократам? Дипломированные пифии всех мастей и сельские знахарки грозили карами, скорым концом света, гладом и мором. Как грибы после плодового дождя на свет повылезали пророки, обещавшие спасение души за отказ от своего материального имущества. Люди паниковали, люди боялись, люди каялись во всех своих грехах. Но поля всё так же щедро одаривали хлебами, скот приносил потомство, снег выпадал зимой и таял по весне, лаборы ремесленников являли на свет очередного механического чудо-коня и изобретения одно дивнее другого. Двухголовых телят и бородатых женщин особо не прибавилось, казна налогами наполнялась в срок, пьяницы пили в тавернах, шлюхи торговали усладами на улице Бутонов. Со временем шум вокруг Радуги поулёгся, жизнь продолжила идти своим чередом, люди покряхтели да привыкли к этому, а те, кто родился позже, даже и не знали иных небес и не понимали, отчего старики, смотря на небо, порой возмущаются безо всякой причины.

Я был одним из таких. Тех, кто не знал иных небес, но вдоволь наслушался историй няни о том, что в их времена всё было иначе. Этим летом мне исполнялось девятнадцать, я был ловок и силён, я был принцем этих земель, наследником короля Ариста, да пребудет он в сиянии славы, и мне плевать было, что за игры Радужный Змей устраивает с Охотником в небесах, дела приземлённые волновали меня куда больше.

Решив всё же принять весь удар на себя, я отдёрнул шторы и впустил назойливый свет в свои покои, позволив жадно лизать лучами мебель, ласкать картины на стенах и припасть с вожделением к лаковым половицам. Сторожевой кот Брас, устроивший себе лежбище в изножье моей кровати, повёл розовым ухом, сощурил голубой глаз и чихнул на солнце. Видя, что угроза не возымела действия, он сладко потянулся, зевнул, будто пытаясь проглотить назойливое светило, и соскочил на пол, направляясь по своим очень важным кошачьим делам, которые выражались в последовательном обнюхивании моего сапога, брошенного с вечера, обтирании ножки кровати и степенном удалении из спальни. Видать, нести неусыпный дозор на кухне возле мисок, которые каждое утро наполнялись щедрой рукой повара Круча отборными потрохами и рыбьими головами. Весьма и весьма ответственное задание, требующее всей отдачи и внимания.

Что же, негоже показывать слабость перед лицом противника. Не устрашится воин врага своего, встречай его с храбростью, и тогда не дрогнет твоя рука. Я потянулся и настежь открыл окно, впустив в покои томный аромат цветущих в парке слив, всё ещё не сбросивших свои пенные и легкомысленные наряды даже сейчас, в конце весны.

Улицы утреннего города были пустыми из-за объявленного два дня назад траура. Стяги были спущены, фонтаны выключены, а каменная кладка улиц казалась потускневшей. И хотя люди не прерывали свой привычный труд, но стражники у ворот не перекидывалась скабрёзными шутками с девицами, несущими бельё из прачечной, а вездесущие мальчишки на посылках сменяли бег на степенный шаг, стоило им оказаться неподалёку от серебряных стен королевской резиденции. Казалось, что даже сторожевые коты прониклись моментом и вместо того чтобы вальяжно развалиться на густой траве, нежась в лучах утреннего солнца, все как один сидели на своих постах, устремив взор в сторону Алого Дома.

Да, вот причина траура и отсутствия шума на улицах. Два дня назад его светлость Анкорас, мой дед, отдал душу Лунной Деве, да настигнет эта благодать нас в глубокой старости в окружении сотни потомков. Причём отдавал он свою душу неохотно, долго и торгуясь за каждый день. С возрастом его крутой нрав стал ещё хуже, а потому измучил он не только себя, но и докторов, стремившихся облегчить его хвори, а так же прислуги, частенько сбегавшей из Алого Дома подальше от сурового правителя, не дожидаясь расчёта от казначея. Предпочитая лишиться работы, чем на нервной почве самим отправиться на свидание с Девой раньше отведённого им срока.

Деда я помнил плохо, от дел государственных он отошёл, когда мне было всего лет семь, а моя младшая сестра Кария только училась делать первые шаги. Поговаривали, что чуя дыхание подбирающейся старости и ощущая, как железная хватка его руки ослабла, он не стал рисковать своей страной и крепостью трона. Всю полноту власти, военную силу и корону он передал моему отцу и после его торжественной коронации покинул столицу, перебравшись в Южный Замок у берегов ласкового моря Туманов. На моей памяти это был единственный раз, когда жёсткий и суровый дед в чём-то уступил и добровольно отдал то, что принадлежало ему по праву, поставив интересы Альбы выше своих амбиций. Ведь даже королём он стал, проложив себе путь хитростью и силой, подвинув двух своих старших братьев. Что же, сокрушаться можно долго, и сегодня вечером на похоронах сокрушения начнутся со стороны всяческие баронов и графов, князей из провинций и мелких правителей окрестных государств. Пустые слова и неискренние слёзы. Много вина и пожелания долгих лет жизни нынешнему правителю и его потомкам. Я же не чувствовал почти ничего, дед для меня был человеком суровым и непонятным, уделявшим своё внимание внукам спонтанно и редко. Все внятные воспоминания, что остались о нём, можно было описать двумя ощущениями. Первое - это чувство обиды и стыда, когда он меня пятилетнего отходил по заднице розгами за то, что посмел без спросу убежать с сыном садовника к старому пруду, в котором, со слов служанок, жил настоящий водяной. Я тогда упал в холодную осеннюю воду, больше напугав жаб, чем причинив себе хоть какой-то вред, и последовавшее наказание считал совершенно незаслуженным. И второе - это странно смущающее и мягкое ощущение заботы, когда он однажды за руку отвёл меня к Царице, недавно окотившейся старой сторожевой кошке священного белого окраса — самой опытной охраннице и матери большей части стаи дворца. Кошка, которая была больше меня самого и ударом своей лапы могла запросто оторвать голову взрослому мужчине, лизнула моё лицо, а потом позволила посмотреть и даже погладить своих детёнышей. Дед тогда сказал: «Вот, Царица, присмотри за ним и научи своих сыновей верной службе». Что же, один из её сыновей и правда верно сторожит мою постель каждую ночь, хотя его тёплый мех зимой приносит куда большую пользу, чем огромные когти, готовые вспороть живот безумцу, рискнувшему ворваться с недобрыми намерениями в королевские опочивальни.

Больше воспоминаний о деде у меня почти не было, а в последние годы он стал совсем немощен и доживал век в Алом Доме, редко показываясь на людях. До разговоров же с бестолковыми внуками не снисходил и вовсе.

Из размышлений о далёком детстве меня вывело деликатное покашливание.

— Доброе утро, ваша светлость, всех благ в руку и добродетелей в помыслы, желаете отзавтракать в гостиной или накрыть в саду?

Ласковая и улыбчивая горничная Нора, славившаяся умением понимать хозяев с полуслова и всегда появляться в нужный момент, склонилась в лёгком реверансе, позволив мягким завиткам новомодной причёски упасть каштановыми волнами на лицо, а глубокому декольте показать свои прелести в более выгодном ракурсе.

— Желаете что-либо ещё? Вам помочь умыться, одеться или…

— Нора, ты считаешь, что я не в состоянии сам справить нужду или натянуть исподнее? Или во время дней скорби самое время для иных твоих услуг?

— Что вы, ваша светлость, моя задача угождать любой вашей прихоти, не причиняя хлопот. Напоминаю, что через час вы должны присутствовать на церемонии Наследования, а поскольку вы выглядели так, будто всё ещё обитаете в мире грёз, то я взяла на себя смелость взбодрить вас. Так же в обед были запланированы уроки фехтования, но из-за траура они отменены, так что до вечера вы вольны распоряжаться временем по своему усмотрению, но при соблюдении приличий, соответствующих моменту. Вечером будет прощание с его светлостью Анкорасом и погребение, а потому постарайтесь до этого момента не напиться так же метко, как вчера, или хотя бы будьте любезны потом добраться до своих покоев по большей части на двух ногах.

— Нора, милая, почему я до сих пор тебя не уволил?

Я потянулся, позволив солнцу облизать своими лучами моё тело и ещё больше озолотить светлые волосы. Я вдохнул поглубже свежий и сладкий воздух, не успевший ещё стать душным от пыли и тягучим от жара каменной мостовой, и с сожалением отвернулся от окна.

— Потому что без меня,— сразу же ответила она, — ваша блистательная и великая милость, которой вы сейчас отсвечиваете, не в состоянии найти даже пару штанов в гардеробной. О вещах же более мелких и несущественных наподобие этикета, манер в приличном обществе и распорядка дня, такой сиятельной и стремительно увеличивающейся милости и вовсе думать не обязательно, судя по тому, как вы склонны проводить свой досуг всё то время, что имею честь вам прислуживать.

— Язык твой, Нора, жуткий недостаток, когда ты болтаешь и главное достоинство, когда занимаешь его более приятными вещами. Почему ты не можешь применять его только по второму назначению?

— Потому что иначе вы навсегда останетесь без штанов, ваша светлость. Пока вы будете совершать утреннее омовение, я распоряжусь насчёт завтрака и подготовлю вам одежды, — с лукавой улыбкой и без тени румянца на щеках сказала она, задержавшись взглядом на моей фигуре дольше, чем следует приличным незамужним девицам, и вышла, плотно притворив за собой дверь.

Хотя о чём речь, в прислугу при дворах Благородных отродясь не брали «приличных» девиц. И парней, раз уж на то пошло. До того, как поступить в услужение к аристократам, все молодые и пригожие собой девицы и юноши, намеревающиеся заполучить подобную работу, заканчивали обучение в школе Тётушек Добрых Нравов. Так или иначе, большая часть желающих покидала школу в первые недели, уроки в которой включали в себя добрую толику розг и муштру почище чем в казармах Бесстрашных, и лишь немногие таланты, подходящие для этого ремесла, получали золотой галстук. Обучение заключалось в освоении самого важного мастерства для такой работы — ловкости. И не только в умении ловко перестилать постели, грациозно подавать напитки и изящно носить свои кружевные туалеты, но так же оказывать своим хозяевам услуги куда более широкого спектра, чем можно было подумать, глядя на этих хрупких юношей и девиц. Умения же эти касались не только завидной ловкости в постельных навыках, достойных даже самых лучших куртизанок Поющего Района. И не ловкости в обращении даже с самыми беспомощными хозяевами, которым требовались регулярные смены пелёнок и обязательный дневной сон. Главными и основными являлись умения самостоятельно вынести на своих плечах перебравшего на банкете хозяина, весящего вдвое больше своей прислужницы, или голыми руками суметь справиться с тройкой вооружённых мужчин, вдруг решивших запустить свои руки под лиф горничной или за жилетку камердинера. Или в одиночку при помощи засапожного кинжала отразить нападение стаи волколаков, покушающихся на дражайшего хозяина. Хотя в семивратном Аргеструме стая волколаков может разве что с пьяных глаз явиться рьяному почитателю даров виноградников. Разумеется, всё это выполнять необходимо весьма ловко.

Или… дальше же слухи наслаивались на вымысел, а правда надевала одеяния домыслов, слухи же эти разнились в зависимости от вкусов рассказывающего. Тайные таланты золотых галстуков начинались от умения ходить по воздуху аки по земле и заканчивались способностью запрячь в карету вместо лошадей Детей Ночи. И судя по всему, умчаться на этой карете прямиком в ледяные объятия Всеблагой Матери Ночи, в самые глубокие и тёмные места Бездны, куда и демонам страшно заглядывать. И не иначе по воздуху аки по земле. Но в одном все Благородные, имеющие у себя в услужении выпускников Тётушек, были единодушны, умением бесшумно появляться за спиной и читать даже самые тайные помыслы своих хозяев обладал каждый, у кого на шее ловким узлом или кокетливым бантом был повязан золотой знак Добрых Нравов.

Отпустив Нору, я отправился отдать должное изобретению братьев Люсфоров, милость которых облагодетельствовала каждый дом, имеющий возможность позволить себе их услуги, навсегда избавив от необходимости в ночных вазах, холодных уборных на улице, тазах и кувшинах с водой. Медные трубы, мраморные умывальники с подогревом, куча изящный вентилей и насадок привнесли комфорт в жилища и одновременно избавили столицу от ароматов нужника, а так же лишили работы тех слуг, которые требовались для того, чтобы носить горячую воду для купания.

Стоя под душем и позволяя ароматной воде стекать по своему телу, я думал о Наследовании. Ага, ситуация, в которой дед оставил внятное завещание касательно Техномагических сосудов, заряженных Артефактов или, не дай Лунная Дева, Инструментов, меньше всего походила на правду. Магические объекты подобного рода это вам не столовое серебро или расписная софа любимой бабули, которые можно под шумок умыкнуть, покуда безутешные родичи рыдают у тела усопшей. Нет, вскрытие завещания, если таковое имелось, и Наследование для того и проводили на третий день от смерти, чтобы раз и навсегда решить судьбу не всегда дорогих, редко полезных и зачастую самых опасных частей наследства. Умыкнёт кто-то из внучков кольцо, зачарованное на красноречие, и отнимется язык у нахала, или ещё чего похуже случится при попытке неправедно заполучить заговорённого механического голема, умеющего распевать исключительно срамные куплеты. Шутки с заклинаниями магов Спекртума дорого обходятся. Нет, всё чин по чину, или следовать воле усопшего, давясь обидами из-за несправедливости дражайшего предка или же, если таковая не была выражена при жизни или на бумаге завещания, бросить вызов за право на Наследование и получить вожделенную вещь. Или забыть о ней навсегда. На четвёртый день никакие претензии не примутся, будь ты хоть единственным дражайшим сыном покойного или самим Солнечным Охотником, которому, как известно, принадлежит всё на земле, куда достигает свет солнца, лично спустившимся с небес и требующим вон ту самую подвеску с малахитом. Нет, дед не таков, он не стал бы писать завещание, он бы предпочёл, чтобы его потомки дословно следовали девизу королевского дома, который с древнеальбского звучал как «Что видят мои глаза, то возьмёт моя рука». Неплохой девиз для народа, сотни лет назад построивших своё благосостояние на захвате земель и бесконечной войне с соседями. И весьма подходящий в современности, где политика решала победу в войне не меньше, чем солдаты. А значит, он бы желал, чтобы мы устроили старую добрую свару из-за пары истощившихся артефактов или полудохлых гомункулов. Ну, традиция есть традиция, благо вряд ли из-за чего есть вообще шум подымать. Пусть над этим ломает голову какой-нибудь напыщенный маг, отвечающий за Наследование, который наверняка явился с инспекцией в Алый Дом, помахал волшебной палочкой пару минут и уже уминает скорбные пироги да заливает «безутешное горе» из-за безвременной кончины прошлого короля холодным пивом.

Собравшись с этими мыслями и преисполнившись желанием со всем тщанием исполнить, по словам Норы, свой долг на поприще «хорошего поведения, соответствующего моменту», я выключил воду и оправился разбираться с более материальными делами, касающихся утренней трапезы и чистых штанов. Соответствующих моменту, разумеется.


	2. Часть I Глава 2 Малахитовый туман

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Глава, учащая нас тому, что хоть любопытство не порок, но может погубить не только кошек, но целую цивилизацию._

Утро того же весеннего дня Игнеуса Шестирукого встретило немалыми хлопотами, малефикция второй ступени при перчатке. Так же как и утро дня предыдущего. Будучи юным, но весьма талантливым выпускником кафедры технической магии и заряженных объектов при универсарии, он специализировался не на отладке жезлов связи, настройке кристаллов дальнего видения и починке мелких домашних големов, как можно было бы предположить исходя из его возраста, а в профессиональном обуздании и создании биомагических Инструментов. А о всякой мелочи, вроде поиска заговорённых предметов или перерунирования автономных генераторов локальной магической сети, и говорить не приходилось. Девушки, видя на его груди медальон малефикция, кидали на него восхищённые взгляды, юноши же взгляды кидали завистливые, хоть и не без толики того же восхищения. А обнаружив перчатку, самые же впечатлительные лишались чувств. Юноши это были или девушки, история умалчивала. Ещё бы, когда тебе неполные двадцать пять, но ты уже состоишь на полном научном пансионе от универсария с обеспечением личной исследовательской лабораторией, с заглядывающими в рот олухами-студентами, Ночная Мама им в печёнки, и обязательным отпуском за счёт казны два раза в год, есть чему позавидовать не только восторженным абитуриентам, но и учёным мужчинам в летах, которые всё ещё не добились подобных успехов.

Заказ от короны, а точнее приказ, чего уж тут кривить душой, провести обнаружение и опись всего движимого, недвижимого и вообще существующего в вероятной реальности магического имущества безвременно, но весьма не скоропостижно скончавшегося их сиятельства Анкораса, совершенно меня не удивил. Работа, казалось бы, плёвая, подрядить на это дело можно было бы любого студиозуса третьего года слушания, которые обычно и соглашались на подобную деятельность за пару монет или добрый обед для любого горожанина или крестьянина из села покрупнее. Вот имеем магическое имущество, оставленное предыдущим хозяином, на наличие порчи, родовых проклятий и застарелых обид проверено, можете удостовериться, порченое или краденое изъято. А вот — родичи или друзья, претендующие на Наследование. При участии и с разрешения представителя универсария можете на законных правах вступить в наследование и владеть доставшимся вам. Прошу, с вас одна нумия, желаю доброго дня, до свидания.

Но отправить за серебряные стены безусого студиозуса означало не только навлечь на себя скорый гнев королевской семьи, но и в очередной раз подтвердить слухи о том, что чрезмерные увлечения магическими науками лишают людей ясного разума. А потому для проведения этого быстрого и большей частью плёвого ритуала к Благородным отправляли кого-то званием не меньше доцента, а то даже и целого профессора. Но на сей раз доля повернулась своим нелицеприятным боком персонально ко мне. Будучи снедаемым назойливыми студиозусами всю экзаменационную неделю кряду, требующих немедленно принять у них зачёт по прикладной сопромагии, я сам вызвался добровольцем для визита в Алый Дом, рассчитывая хоть на сегодняшний и завтрашний день отвязаться от учеников, прикрывшись срочным вызовом. Ибо скорбь велика и горе неподдельно, давеча милостивый Анкорас, да будет безмятежен его сон, покинул сию скорбную юдоль, и честь для каждого уважающего себя мага вызваться в качестве свидетеля в магическом наследовании.

О, трижды проклят будет тот миг, когда лукавый Сын Ночи своим раздвоенным языком нашептал мне эту нечестивую мысль. Рассчитывая управиться за час, я уже целый день бился с этим заданием, истрепав себе и нервы, и веру в собственный здравый рассудок.

В доме влиятельного, богатого, но весьма далёкого от магического прогресса человека, я ожидал обнаружить какой-то древний, наверняка геройский и очень ржавый меч, парочку доспехов безымянных богов, рассыпающихся от выветрившихся заклятий, да несколько новомодных и бесполезных сувениров, вроде часов, не требующих завода, преподнесённых по случаю. Ну скажите на милость, кто будет держать в своём доме дикого ифрита из нижнего мира, не являясь искусным магусом либо безумцем, жаждущим стереть город лица земли?

Судя по всему, именно упомянутый ифрит или ещё какой инфернал присутствовал. Причём очень дохлый, распространяющий от своего эстерного тела миазмы во все стороны. Как посреди города это осталось незамеченным? Ладно бы в дремучем лесу, но по соседству с таким количеством людей, способных это обнаружить? Волны удушливой первозданной маны захлёстывали дом на три эфирных слоя, она медленно тягучими зелёными волнами перекатывалась коридорами, протекала в щели под дверями, ломилась в ставни и уже трижды вывела из строя медную перчатку с орихалковым контуром на моей левой руке и разрядила все охранные артефакты. Учитывая опасную природу, сила эта проявляла себя весьма странно. Слуги и прочие обитатели были приветливы и не превращались в ходячих мертвецов, стены дома не плавились от напряжения, а все найденные магические вещи работали исправно и не показывали признаков осквернения. Сама же эта сила, как оказалось, за порог дома не проникала, будто сдерживал её какой-то барьер. И, судя по тому, что мне удалось-таки адаптировать и настроить свою перчатку на обнаружение явных и тайных чар, агрессивно себя не вела. Думаю, что давно живущие здесь люди и вовсе не чувствовали чего-то странного.

Но инферналы инферналами, а работа требует подхода научного и комплексного. Для начала было бы неплохо установить источник подобной девиации, а не размахивать ловчей сетью на бесов. Наложив на себя тройной щит святителя Галуррия, я отправился проверять каждую комнату одна за другой, все кладовые, подвальные помещения, чердаки и даже с особым тщанием нужники, ибо уже начинал ощущаться какой-то запашок ехидства со стороны судьбы. Я не обнаружил ничего. Сила эта была децентрализована, и, судя по всему, не имела физического ядра, даже если я и пропустил какую тайную комнату, источника я бы не нашёл и там. Оставался другой весьма очевидный вариант, если есть демонические козни, но нет демона — ищи человека. В моём случае самым первым подозреваемым оказался человек на данный момент относящийся к миру живых в прошедшем времени. Хоть их сиятельство наверняка являлся человеком всех достоинств и добродетелей, но исключить посмертное осквернение каким-то некротским заклинанием, наложенным лет сорок назад, да сработавшим лишь сейчас, было необходимо в первую очередь.

Покои, где находилось тело бывшего короля, были убраны в соответствии со старинными погребальными традициями. Венки из белых роз на стенах, белые шёлковые занавеси на окнах и белый же саркофаг из драгоценной древесины мраморной яблони, ставший последним ложем для короля. Я замкнул контур перчатки, утопив два синих шпата из семи в соответствующих пазах, и приступил к прозреванию прошлого вещей. Прикоснувшись к саркофагу, я начал считывание. Но и здесь меня ожидала неудача, я смог отследить все проклятия, которые были наложены на короля при жизни, все благословения и божественные вмешательства, но того, что я искал, не было. Никаких существенных проклятий, ни посмертных кар, ни последствий нарушенных обетов, которые могли бы привести к вызову такой жуткой сущности, что я обнаружил в этом доме.

Значит, король чист от подозрений и мне придётся браться за работу более обстоятельно. Задействовав ещё два шпата и переключив перчатку на широкий поиск, я прощупал всех обителей дома. Восемь человек в самом доме и двое в саду. Трое из них — Инструменты, магов или умеющих использовать ману — ни одного. Осквернение дыханием нижнего мира на живых объектах — отсутствует. Защитные чары — в допустимой норме при использовании в бытовых охранных амулетах и предлагаемых для продажи гражданскому населению. Запрещённые предметы — отсутствуют. Ничего.

Утерев пот со лба и собравшись с силами после изматывающей считки, я решил прибегнуть к самым крайним и неприятным мерам. А именно — к непосредственному общению с жильцами, выходящему за пределы, которые необходимые для соблюдения норм приличий. Бррр!

***

Где женщины — там и сплетни, а где сплетни — там могут затесаться и самые невероятные сведения. Решив, что самым разумным будет прощупать, так сказать, почву в общих чертах, я направился на кухню Алого Дома, воздух которой защекотал мои ноздри сладкими ароматами снеди. Но суета, наблюдавшаяся в обед, уже поутихла, и встретила меня лишь уже немолодая, но весьма пригожая собой кухарка весьма пышных форм, которые способны пробудить у любого мужчины голод совсем иного толка. Как я помнил, она и была главной поварихой.

— Дня доброго снова, хозяйка, я тут к в-в-ам… по вопросу такому… — я начал внезапно заикаться, засмотревшись на её прелести.

— Ещё бы не по вопросу, — повернулась она ко мне, упирая руки в свои крутые бедра. — Весь день в трудах и хлопотах, даже не присел на минутку, оголодал же, милок. Вот, присаживайся за стол у окна, сейчас покормлю тебя, а то тощенький какой, того и гляди, кот с ног свалит.

Кот с разноцветными глазами, который весь день в качестве сопровождающего и охранника следовал за мной по дому, и правда намеревался свалить меня на землю, судя по тому, как яростно он начал обтираться об мои ноги и громко урчать, стоило лишь зайти на кухню.

— И тебе сейчас дам, кыш, оглоед, — шутливо замахнулась она на кота салфеткой.— Да присаживайтесь, мастер Игнеус, не стойте.

От запаха пирога с грибами, который она поставила передо мной, все заготовленные слова слетели у меня с языка. Да и сопротивляться отказом женщине, которая хочет вас накормить, бывает порой опаснее, чем дёргать за хвост демона. К тому же я и правда проголодался.

— Вот бульончик горячий, вот жареные крылышки сарпаля, потом и морса вам подам с холода, кушайте, не спешите, тяжкие дни настали, всем нам не помешает укрепиться в наших силах.

Угощение и правда было отменным, а заботливая навязчивость хозяйки на удивление не давила на меня. Но не стоит забывать о цели своего визита. Думаю, что пирог и разговор не помешают друг другу.

— А скажите, милостивая хозяйка, пока вы здесь служили, не случалось ли вам или кому из других жильцов замечать в этом доме всплески магической флуктуации ифнерно-природы или подобные им? Я не только из любопытства, а по делу своему интересуюсь.

— Ох, ответила бы я тебе, милый, да слов ваших магических не разумею, — она присела на скамеечку перед главной печью.— Я стряпуха и человек простой, по-нашему это что? Да и спросили бы кого поучёнее.

— Не скажите, чтобы такие пироги печь, надо быть настоящей волшебницей. А спрашиваю у вас именно потому, что вы человек в высшие эмпиреи не вовлечённый и можете заметить то, что все седобородые мужи пропустят. Не происходило ли чего странного в доме? Не мучают ли жильцов кошмары, а может, бывали случаи одержимости или спонтанной жестокости, или аномальное… простите, необычное поведение мелких бытовых духов, не замечали ли такого чего? Кто-то в сердцах кинул какое проклятие?

— Не припомню ничего такого, о чём вы спрашиваете, молодой мастер. Сны в этом доме как раз у всех сладкие да крепкие. Старый хозяин хоть был суров и часто бранился на нерадивую прислугу, доводя до слёз молоденьких прислужниц, всё же руку никогда ни на кого не поднимал и на конюшне сечь ни разу не велел, даже когда было за что. Так что молодые девки, может, обижались да сбегали порой, но понимали, что он старый и хворый человек, что поделать, никто не клял ни короля, ни ссор серьёзных не припомню. Да что говорить, даже злыдни обходят дом дальней дорожкой, а за восемь лет, что я тут отслужила, запечник ни разу в молоко не плюнул и не рассыпал золу из печи. Смирно себя ведут домашние духи, не шалят. В дом-то захаживали всякие маги, куда без этого, но никто и словечком не обмолвился о чём-то недобром. Да ежели и было что такое ужасное, разве бы стая котов осталась тут, а не покинула бы очернённый дом? Дык вот они тут все, ни один кот не ушёл по своей воле.

Мой старый провожатый шумно лакал молоко из глиняной миски, повернувшись ко мне задницей, и всем видом будто говоря, ну что ты такой глупый, человек, почему не видишь вещей столь очевидных. Дом полон сторожевых котов и нет ни единой моровой спирит-крысы. А зелёный туман, ну есть тут какой-то туман, так что же теперь, молока не пить? И ты попей своего морсу да успокойся.

— Вы бы лучше сходили к мастеру Лендалю, он в этом доме больше всех нас прожил, считай, четверть века при короле был. Да и Инструмент он подходящий для учёных бесед, поразумеете быстро друг друга. Ежели кто чего и знает, так это он. Если не поможет он вам в этом вопросе, то уж и не знаю, кто выручит. В это время дня он в библиотеке сидит, что на втором этаже, не пропустите.

— Спасибо за стол, хозяйка, и за совет тоже, — я встал из-за стола весьма потяжелевшим и, поклонившись ей как благородной даме, вышел из кухни под недовольный мяв своего провожатого, который не собирался оставлять свою миску с угощением ради какого-то малефикция. Пусть даже и второй ступени при перчатке.

И в самом деле, когда я только прибыл в Алый Дом, то видал лысого старика в серебряном ошейнике Инструмента. В услужение Инструментом идут на старости лет чаще всего не в силу врождённого таланта, а из-за способностей, в должной мере развивающихся только с годами. Ибо если ты искусный резчик по металлу, то надеть ошейник на пять лет и остановить их течение своего времени лучше в молодости, когда рука сильна и глаз точен, чем, будучи дряхлым стариком, лишние годы страдать от болей в суставах, отрабатывая свой контракт. Хотя искусные мастера своего дела зачастую на склоне лет тоже продлевали себе жизнь лёгким контрактом, чтобы успеть обучить своему ремеслу побольше учеников. И всё же старики-инструменты являлись редкостью. Но учить — это не каменные глыбы ворочать и не механоконей подковывать при полном напряжении, наверняка он или летописец, писавший мемуары для короля, или искусный рассказчик, способный развлечь перед сном сотнями историй. Сейчас и узнаем, кто этот почтенный мастер Лендаль.

***

Библиотеку я нашёл почти сразу, благо несколькими часами ранее уже бегал тут в поисках притаившихся злокозненных сил. Отворив высокую двустворчатую дверь, я принялся заново разглядывать высокие стеллажи с книгами и свитками, карты на стенах и богатые трофеи в витринах. Солнце, повернувшее на запад, пробивалось через высокие витражные окна, бросая причудливые блики на всё тот же неотступный зелёный туман, медленными и вальяжными волнами колыхающийся по полу обитого светлым деревом зала.

Из всех живых существ в библиотеке был обнаружен сторожевой кот, точная копия моего давешнего провожатого, который дремал на широком подоконнике, и совершенно белокожий и беловолосый юноша, читающий книгу и делающий какие-то пометки в тетради. Альбинос или просто осветлённые по нынешней столичной моде волосы? При моём появлении он оторвался от своего занятия и вопросительно взглянул на меня. Глаза вроде бы не красные, может быть, выходец из северных народов?

— Маны вам в руку, магиус, могу чем-то помочь? — он откинулся на спинку кресла и волосы, до этого момента скрывающие его шею, обнажили серебряный ошейник в виде искусно сплетённых листьев плюща. Ещё один Инструмент, библиотекарь он или кто? Вряд ли, в таком возрасте мало кто жаждет наниматься на столь скучные должности, может, коротает время со скуки, пока длится траур и шумные развлечения не приветствуются? Хотя поэтом-летописцем он вполне мог оказаться. Высокие порывы и трепетность чувств. Яркий слог и неизбитые рифмы.

— И вас осенит благословение Лунной Девы, я ищу мастера Лендаля, если верить словам главной кухарки, он может просветить меня касательно некоторых вопросов.

— Вы меня нашли, — с улыбкой ответил внезапно крайне юный мастер, — задавайте их, буду рад помочь своими знаниями уважаемому малефикцию.

Он отложил книгу и автоматическое перо и сложил по-девичьи тонкие руки на столе, как бы приглашая меня к диалогу. В моей голове заметалась подозрительная мысль, что если он провёл около короля столько лет и при этом не выглядит даже на двадцать, это означает, что его время замерло в весьма юном возрасте и не течёт до сих пор. Но ведь даже долгий десятилетний контракт на бытность Инструментом уже непростое испытание как для человека-контрактника, так и для зачарователя. Даже при всём своём умении, учитывая, что именно в этом и заключалась моя специальность как мага, я не способен был создавать стабильные контракты более чем на четыре года. Быть такого не может… За двухсотлетнюю историю современной биомагии было всего несколько случаев создания Бессрочников, да и те магами вне категорий, деяния которых вошли в легенды и учебники для будущих поколений.

Замыслившись об этом, я не заметил, как слова сами слетели с моих губ:

— Сколько вам лет? В смысле, можно я вас потрогаю? — с запозданием я начал понимать, какую чушь сейчас сморозил. — То есть я не хочу вас трогать, а ошейник, не в том смысле, вы не подумайте… Я это… Надо закончить опись магического…

От напряжения, мои мысли скучились в стадо глупых древесных коз, которые метались во все стороны, а язык, потеряв контроль над мозгом, нёс полный вздор. Я почувствовал, как краска заливает моё лицо и оно становится одного цвета с волосами.

Вместо того чтобы рассмеяться над моей неловкостью, он поманил меня к себе рукой.

— Никаких проблем, магиус, подойдите и потрогайте меня там, где вам угодно, в конце концов, вы затем здесь и находитесь, — абсолютно серьёзно произнёс он, кинув взгляд на мою перчатку зачарователя.

Всё ещё алый от стыда, я обошёл стол и заметил ранее ускользнувшую от меня деталь. Лендаль сидел в самодвижущемся кресле на механомагическом приводе. Несчастный случай, слабое здоровье или результат обмена? Активировав перчатку, я сначала прикоснулся к листьям на его ошейнике, а потом плотно обхватил его шею рукой, замкнув магическую цепь. Так и есть, результат обмена на время. Крайне необычно, и довольно редко кто на такое соглашается. Как бы учёные ни бились, но до сих пор никто не смог нарушить принцип равноценного обмена. Платой за то, чтобы создать контракт Инструмента выступала не только мана и искусство зачарователя, призванные усилить и лучше проявить таланты человека, ведь это всего лишь сопутствующий момент, а цена, которую уплачивал тот, кто соглашался надеть ошейник. В обмен на то, что естественный ход времени останавливался для такого человека и, покуда длится контракт, сам безжалостный Хронус был более не властен над ним, сам человек тоже утрачивал один из своих навыков. Чаще всего это была какая-то мелочь, вроде того, как правильно завязывать шнурки на ботинках или на какую сторону запахивать халат. Или человек напрочь забывал названия всех полевых цветов, или тексты всех ранее услышанных песен. Невеликая цена за несколько дополнительных лет жизни, да ещё и при хорошем жаловании. Разумеется, бывали условия контрактов, требующие куда более серьёзного обмена, например, человек забывал, как видеть или говорить, но мало кто соглашался на столь серьёзные меры без весомой причины, ведь кому нужен музыкант, напрочь утративший слух и голос?

В случае с Лендалем обмен забрал его способность ходить. Высокая и одновременно низкая цена. Высокая, ибо типом Инструмента Лендаля являлась «Книга», усиливающая память, внимание, способность к обучению и при должной сноровке умение хранить в голове хоть целую библиотеку. Ничего выходящего за пределы обычных человеческих возможностей. И низкая как плата за жизнь, в которой нет места смерти от старости. Потому как мои подозрения оказались верными. Он был Бессрочником, двадцать лет назад посаженным на ошейник самим архиканоником Спекртума Даном Семисердечным. Посаженным на веки вечные, потому что отменить контракт до срока можно было лишь тому, кто его составлял. А Дан Семисердечный, уважаемый ректор и светило науки Альбы много лет назад трагически погиб в Пепельной Пади. Передо мной сидел теоретически бессмертный человек. Есть над чем поломать голову. Вопросов касательно странностей этого дома становилось только больше. Не зря говорят, что у Благородных не всё как у людей.

Судя по всему, мои мысли были написаны огромными буквами на лице. Или я вновь начал думать вслух, потому что, когда я завершил свою процедуру, Лендаль безо всяких обиняков произнёс:

— Нет, да, не совсем.

— Что, простите? — я всё ещё переваривал полученную информацию.

— Ответы на вопросы, которые вы хотите мне задать. Нет, ваши глаза вас не обманывают. Да, довольно это редкий случай зачарования в биомагии, не получивший огласки именно потому, что заказчик не хотел о нём особо распространяться.

— А третий? То есть… Вы сами согласились на такое? Да кто в здравом уме станет калекой ради книжек?

Я не успел вовремя замолчать, в очередной раз проклиная своё неумение общаться с людьми, но, кажется, моё прямолинейное заявление ничуть не обидело собеседника.

— Не совсем, вот ответ на ваш третий вопрос, хотя варварские времена давно прошли и практика насильного посажения на ошейник, покуда человек не истощится полностью, давно канула в лету. Ошейник в какой-то мере так и остался символом рабского подчинения, хотя ныне он носится напоказ и с гордостью демонстрируется менее удачливым мастерам, чьи таланты не годятся для усиления обменом. Когда мне было пятнадцать лет, я был подающим надежды полиглотом и уже состоял на службе при дворе и грезил о том, чтобы объехать весь мир и выучить все языки на свете. Самовлюблённым мечтам не суждено было сбыться, со мной произошёл несчастный случай на охоте из-за пьяного загонщика, который практически в упор разрядил импульс электроружья мне прямо в голову. Выбор оказался невелик, либо я стал бы Инструментом и ещё несколько лет протянул на контракте, в надежде на исцеление в будущем, либо умер бы от кровоизлияния в мозг в считанные часы. Теоретическая же польза для короны от меня была достаточно велика, чтобы рискнуть, а когда опасность для моей жизни минует, освободить от ошейника. Контракт заключался в спешке и из расчёта, что медицинский прогресс позволит вылечить подобное повреждения, если у меня будет достаточно времени для исцеления. Расчёт этот оказался верным, через три года я практически полностью восстановился, но неудача этого плана состояла в том, что Дан Семисердечный, проводивший этот ритуал, погиб до того, как расторг мой договор. Вот так я и оказался в подобной ситуации, я надеюсь, что вы, мастер Игнеус, понимаете, почему эта история не получила широкой огласки, и не будете без нужды тревожить общественность на эту тему во избежание скандала в научном обществе. Всё-таки тут и королевская честь затронута. Но если же вы очень заинтересованы мной как научным объектом изучения, то не буду иметь никаких возражений, если это не станет достоянием общественности. Главное, заранее договоритесь с тем, кто меня унаследует.

Его взгляд был слишком взрослым и серьёзным для столь молодого лица и правда соответствовал его реальному возрасту. Ну да, держи карман шире, первооткрыватель нашёлся, как тебе не стыдно, малефикций, неужели ты думаешь, что первым обнаружил этот королевский Инструмент? Срочно бежим в "Научный Вестник" сообщать о сенсации? Стыдно, малефикций, очень стыдно.

— Простите, я совсем не хотел вас обидеть и вообще не имел в виду ничего такого, я вообще не за этим сюда пришёл. То есть за этим, но не только, — предательская краска снова стала заливать мне лицо, и я подумал о том, каким же идиотом сейчас кажусь со стороны со своим непомерным любопытством, но смог справиться с косноязычием. — Я хотел спросить о миазмах в этом доме и о случаях потусторонних вмешательств, или каких-либо иных аномальных явлениях, которые могли иметь место… Вы же давно тут живёте, не замечали никаких странностей?

— Вы о зелёном тумане, что ли? Да, бывает здесь такое. С этого бы и начинали, право слово, в этом нет никакой страшной тайны.

— Так вы его видите?

— Нет, — невесело ответил он после небольшой заминки, — я же не маг, да и среди вашего собрата мало кто видит этот феномен, тут дело в особой восприимчивости. Но я знаю о его существовании и могу поделиться этими знаниями. Вы случайно не из-за этого весь дом подняли на уши и чуть ли не обнюхали каждый угол? Если так, то причина вашего беспокойства надумана и переоценена, можете запаковывать поддержание всех поисковых чар.

Он неожиданно улыбнулся и снова стал выглядеть как подросток. В его улыбке не было ни капли насмешки, лишь искреннее желание помочь. Дремавший до этого на подоконнике кот грузно спрыгнул, критично оценил меня своим разноцветным взглядом на степень слабоумия, которым коты награждают всех двуногих существ, и вразвалку направился к нам. Вытянувшись во всю немалую длину на полу у ног Лендаля, он снова задремал.

— История эта началась с того, что много лет назад в качестве трофея в Алый Дом попала одна весьма красивая и затейливая вещица прямиком из Аль-Серпена, — начал он свой рассказ, — и очень много времени она провела в стенах Алого Дома, не вызывая ни подозрений, ни опасений.

— Погодите, с затонувшего континента Аль-Серпена, с их аномальной и жуткой магией? — перебил я его, и сообразил, что всё то время, пока слушал рассказ, я так и нависал над Лендалем, крепко обхватив его шею рукой. В очередной раз обругав себя за неловкость, я, наконец, отдёрнул руку и присел на свободный стул, приготовившись слушать дальше.

— Ну, тогда-то он не был затонувшим, — продолжил он как ни в чём не бывало. — А что до магии, то человеческих знаний очевидно до сих пор недостаточно, чтобы дать ей полную оценку. А с тех пор, как воды сомкнулись над этими землями, вряд ли мы будем иметь возможность детального изучения научных и магических практик того народа. Всё, что осталось в нашем распоряжении, так это остатки строений и разрозненные артефакты, которые остались от переселившихся многие сотни лет назад на Альбу серпенцев. Так вот, трофей этот многие годы безобидно украшал Алый Дом, когда однажды он внезапно детонировал и послужил катализатором пространственного разлома эфира до нижней Бездны. Что послужило толчком — неизвестно. Возможно, пришёл его срок, а возможно, активизацию стимулировал гостивший тогда у короля Анкораса его давний друг, всё тот же Дан Семисердечный. Или каким-то заклинанием, или же силой своей могучей маны, сейчас-то этого и не выяснить. По счастью, разлом вёл себя неагрессивно, Дети Ночи из него толпами не поломились, а небеса не треснули. Лишь появилось фоновое излучение нижнего мира, которое для чувствительных к этой области магии со стороны выглядит как клубы зелёного пара, и стало просачиваться в мир живых. По счастью, присутствующий при этом событии архиканоник Дан быстро закрыл разлом и провёл очищение, наложив на дом Щит Солнечного Охотника на многие годы вперёд. Так что по факту ущерб был минимален, а разрушения несущественны. Лишь сгорела магическая проводка во всём доме да обсыпалась завязь на грушах в саду, и даже ни один кот ухом не повёл на возмущение эфирного поля. Подобных же происшествий впредь не случалось, разлом вновь ни разу не открывался. Но в качестве какой-то магической памяти в доме иногда спонтанно возникают миражи, повторяя события того времени. Так что ваши опасения напрасны, мастер Игнеус, то, что вы видите, всего лишь иллюзии. И те доступны только весьма чувствительным натурам. Что-то вроде среза вероятностной реальности, ощущаемой лишь под определённым углом магического зрения. Я не знаток в этой области, вы бы поинтересовались по этому поводу у специалистов по структуре мира, коих безусловно достаточное количество состоит при вашем универсарии, и кто наверняка уже изучил этот вопрос.

— Но как же моя перчатка и амулеты, они вышли из строя, как только я обнаружил эту аномалию!!!

Лендаль глубоко вздохнул и взгляд, которым он меня наградил, был похож на тот, что ранее достался от кота.

— Ваши инструменты имеют симбиотическую природу?

— Да, разумеется, как же иначе? — я начал понимать к чему он клонит.

— Такой специалист, как вы, безусловно, разбирается в природе миража как оптического явления, не так ли?

— Мираж, в том числе и магической природы, вызван преломлением потоков видимого, невидимого и нижнего света, отбрасывающий изображение на границе различных по температуре потоков воздуха или потоков заряженных магических частиц, — я начал проговаривать мысли вслух, больше для самого себя, чем отвечая на его вопрос.

И снова почувствовал себя учеником, которого бранят за плохо выученный урок, потому что мой разум, наконец, увидел объяснение терзающей меня загадки, а от того, что мне, дипломированному выпускнику Спекртума, её пришлось разжёвывать как маленькому, я чувствовал себя ещё гаже.

— Абсолютно верный ответ, — кивнул мне Лендаль. — Но так же вы должны согласиться, что хоть умом и понимаете то, что перед вами мираж, но если вы посреди пустыни страдаете от жажды, то глаза ваши, отвергая все доводы рассудка, будут видеть только воду.

С этими словами он резко встал из своего кресла, клубы тумана вспучились волнами у его ног, вода стала прибывать и захлестнула меня по самое горло, а горькая холодная влага залилась мне в рот. Солнечный свет внезапно исчез, и над головой вместо расписного потолка разверзлась ледяная звёздная бездна. Лендаль стоял посреди этой бушующей стихии, воздев руки к небу, в своих светлых одеждах напоминая пену на гребне волн, а в его тёмных глазах плескались бури всех океанов мира.

Я моргнул, и наваждение исчезло. Солнце снова озарило библиотеку, туманная вода схлынула. Кот, лежавший на полу, деловито вылизывал лапу, будто каких-то пару секунд назад его не поглотило бурное море. Лендаль сидел всё в той же позе, со сложенными на столе руками, и смотрел на меня, будто ожидая новых вопросов. Глаза его были чистые и прозрачные как лесное озеро.

— Да, вы абсолютно правы, — прохрипел я, — дело во впечатлительности… Спасибо за разговор, он был очень поучительным. И за то, что потратили на меня столько времени.

— Ну что вы, нет большего счастья для Инструмента, чем быть полезным по своему назначению.

Мне показалось, что в его голосе прозвучала ирония, но, судя по тому, как странно я себя вёл, он наверняка едва мог унять рвущийся смех, чтоб не расхохотаться мне прямо в лицо, сдерживая себя лишь из чувства приличия. Это надо же, инферналов целый день искать, увидев мираж. Вот тебе и малефикций при перчатке.

Ещё раз извинившись, я вышел из библиотеки, закрыв за собой дверь. Начинало вечереть, а потому я решил оставить в покое всех Детей Ночи, ну их к Маме обратно в чрево, и доделать то, ради чего собственно я сюда и прибыл.

***

Если бы утром я не бил тревогу, не зная за что хвататься, а потом не расспрашивал жильцов, а не пробегали ли здесь демоны и бесы, одновременно пытаясь обнаружить источник сего феномена всеми известными методами сферо-анализа, готовясь к неизбежному концу света, то управился бы и за запланированный час. Феномен перестал быть загадкой, перчатка, разумеется, разрядилась после того, как мне явилось видение в библиотеке, отреагировав на состояние хозяина-симбионта, но контуры на ней не показывали никаких злостных эманаций или темной порчи, за исключением просто астрономического количества сырой инфернальной маны, которая… Ну, просто была здесь и не имела ни направленности, ни структуры. Вот тебе и симбиотические технологии, приборы услужливо показывают то, что желает видеть маг. Судя по всему, врата в Бездну в ближайшее время открываться не собираются, голодные духи не планируют сдирать плоть с живых и даже сторожевые коты не спешат покидать этот дом. Я пару раз вдохнул и, зажмурившись, представил, что больше нет никого тумана у моих ног. Открыв глаза, я увидел светлый ясеневый паркет без единого пятнышка зелени.

А работа оказалась действительно несложной, всё Явное наследие было мной отмечено менее чем за полчаса. Семь предметов механомагической природы бытового характера и три Инструмента, весьма ожидаемой для престарелого аристократа природы, которые я и собирался представить на ритуале Наследования пред ясны королевские очи завтра поутру. Разумеется, учитывая то, что дом принадлежал древнему королевскому роду, а не нищему рыбаку, то и Тайное наследие имело место, но на то оно и Тайное, что меня не касается и ищет своего хозяина самостоятельно, зачастую весьма витиеватыми путями. Через многие годы внезапно являя себя в виде янтарного молота в камне или волшебного говорящего кота в сапогах.

Закончив со своими обязанностями, я отправился к себе домой, намереваясь завтра утром вернуться для завершения ритуала. На данный момент больше всего хотелось уснуть в своей кровати и забыть о недавнем позоре. Прошептав про себя молитву Лунной Деве с просьбой даровать мне нерадивому хоть капельку её мудрости, я завалился на ложе в своей холостяцкой квартире и вспомнил, что забыл спросить Лендаля, как давно произошло то открытие портала, и не застал ли он его лично? Потому что, когда я уходил из Алого Дома, мне показалось, что из окна второго этажа меня провожал взгляд библиотекаря, полный густой туманной зелени. Но, не додумав эту мысль до конца, я провалился в сон. Неожиданно крепкий и без сновидений.

В те дни я даже не представлял себе, чем обернётся моя находка в будущем. Хотя, по истечению нескольких десятков лет, перечитывая свои записи и вспоминая начало этой истории, я пришёл к выводу, что никакие действия юного малефикция при перчатке не смогли бы сдвинуть наши судьбы с той колеи, по которой они мчались навстречу неизбежному.


	3. Часть I Глава 3 Алый выбор

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Глава о том, как неумение держать язык за зубами может привести к травмам и вообще круто поменять дальнейшую судьбу человека._

Сиреневая сфера небес с металлической россыпью пурпурных брызг, размазанных неровными полосками, с упорством хищника вцепилась в ледяную твердь моря, высасывая из него бледные отсветы солоноватых звёзд, сияния которых никогда не знал этот мир. Глыбы льда, которыми навечно застыли густо-бирюзовые волны, казались безумными танцорами, застрявшими посреди замысловатого па. Но на грани слышимости это море шумело и гневно рокотало шумом прибоя, который бился о берега несуществующей земли, отвергающей его отчаянные ласки. Недвижимое море льда пахло безумием и тем самым первобытным голодом, который снедал мироздание на заре времён, когда понятие бытия ещё не было отделено от пустоты. Этот мир был очень голоден и жаждал существования. Весь этот мир был мной, и всё его дыхание было моим дыханием. Холод его крови был моей кровью, наполняющей тёмные вены вселенной. Сердце же моё было сингулярностью бездны, точкой отсчёта, которое не билось, потому что мир ещё не вспомнил, что значит быть живым. Я был везде и нигде, пронзая собой всё сущее, которое…

Я лежал на своей кровати, жадно глотая воздух после пробуждения от удушливого скомканного сна, тело моё онемело и было ватным от тяжести кота-охранника, вновь уснувшего у меня на груди… Цепкие и острые объятия чужого мира постепенно отпускали, и разум вновь возвращался к привычному восприятию. Я переставал чувствовать себя мелодией хаоса, сыгранной на скрипке без струн, или картиной, написанной слепцом. Дикой стихией, древней как время и безжалостной как отвергнутая красавица. Спустя минуту после пробуждения сон совершенно поблёк, оставив лишь металлический привкус железа во рту.

Глубокие тени, притаившиеся в углах комнаты, говорили о том, что до рассвета ещё далеко, но вряд ли я смогу снова заснуть, слишком много переживаний навалилось на меня за эти несколько дней. Смерть нелюбимого, но всё равно хозяина. Полоумный рыжий магиус, который своими бестактными вопросами неожиданно разбередил старые воспоминания. Волнения о Наследовании усилились, и грядущие похороны усилили у меня чувство тошноты.

Спихнув с себя сопротивляющегося Шари, я перевернулся на живот, позволяя крови вновь свободно бежать по телу и начал в очередной раз прокручивать в голове вчерашние события. Не ошибся ли я в чём-то?

Иллюзия покоя, которую я, наконец, смог обрести, разрушалась словно карточный домик. Визит всего одного человека всколыхнул мутный осадок, оставшийся от того дня, когда боль от раскалённых лепестков серебра, надёжно сковавшего шею, навечно обрекла меня существовать в виде Инструмента.

Гадский визит не в меру любопытного и, к сожалению, достаточно одарённого человека. Стоило давно понять, что как только жизнь даёт в чём-то послабление, то жди новых потрясений. Долгая болезнь моего предыдущего хозяина, из-за которой он практически утратил интерес к моему существованию, большей частью находившегося в мире своих фантазий, подарила мне несколько лет зыбкого подобия свободы. И хоть я являлся пленником этого дома и заложником своего положения, тем не менее в своих личных действиях был практически неограничен. Разумеется, от смерти старого короля мне было горько, и унаследование другим хозяином неизбежно приведёт к изменениям в привычном укладе, но вряд ли я буду внезапно интересен кому-то из королевской семьи, чтобы удостоиться хотя бы парой слов, раз уж до этого времени моё существование при дворе было подобно тени. Я чаял надежду, что сегодня меня тихо-мирно пристроят под белые знамёна королевского дома и, учитывая специфику моего инструмента, отправят куда-нибудь подальше в архивы, а ещё лучше в горный монастырь, где я буду вечно писать летопись истории королевства. Какая же тихая, скучная и прекрасная жизнь могла бы быть. Безопасная жизнь.

Я даже не предполагал, что крушение моих надежд будет таким скорым. И таким, как окажется впоследствии, непоправимым. Из всех мастеров Спекртума, какие могли оказаться здесь в роли свидетеля Наследования, шулер-рок выбросил из колоды карту того, кто способен видеть суть вещей. Сильно сомневаюсь, что его появление это абсолютная случайность, судьба, как известно, любит играть краплёными картами.

От чар, которыми впечатлительный магиус наводнил вчера дом, до сих пор мутило, я с ужасом думал о том, что будь он чуть настойчивее в своём праведном поиске, я бы вчера однозначно испортил великолепные полы библиотеки содержимым своего желудка. Я бы даже не удивился, если бы на нём от жара энтузиазма загорелись охряные одежды так же, как у Луки-демонокрушителя, когда он произносил свою знаменитую гневную проповедь язычникам Тенебрии. Не хотите подумать о карьере среди Солнечных Братьев, малефикций?

Да уж, слишком одарённый и не в меру любопытный. Он видел то, что видеть ему не полагалось. Точнее, это вообще никому не полагалось бы видеть из народа Альбы. Те из людей, кому оказалось доступно понимание природы этого «явления», одновременно были достаточно мудры, чтобы не пытаться подчинить себе эту силу, и одновременно достаточно малочисленны в этой части света, чтобы иметь возможность на регулярной основе вести столь специфический курс лекций на кафедре защитной магии. Ведь чем сильнее он искал причину своих волнений, изыскивая причину возникновения «тумана», щедро подпитывая его своей маной, тем материальнее становились причины его опасений.

Я всё ещё терзался, правильно ли поступил, рассказав забавную и в меру слёзную байку юному дарованию по имени Игнеус. С одной стороны, не оставалось сомнения, что если я буду разыгрывать неведение и всё отрицать касательно «феномена», то неудовлетворённое любопытство вкупе с впечатлительностью молодости рано или поздно толкнёт его на какие-то глупости. С другой стороны, рассказать всё, что мне известного, совершенно постороннему человеку ещё большее безумие и неоправданный риск. Я решил пойти на компромисс и поведал ему лишь часть, но, тем не менее, правды, приукрасив достаточно детальными подробностями, уточнить которые он никак бы не смог, не являясь специалистом в вызове духов мёртвых, чтобы допросить свидетелей. По счастью, Игнеус оказался столь же наивен и доверчив в вопросах притворства, сколь был искушённым в науке чистой и незамутнённой магии. Судя по всему, он действительно мне поверил, и даже проникся какой-то трогательной жалостью касательно моей судьбы, поскольку прекратил свои неразумные действия и расспросы. Ага, как же, трагический случай на охоте и мужественное спасение отрока храбрым заклинателем, зрители плачут и аплодируют.

Но так же не исключено, что я привлёк к себе слишком большое внимание с его стороны, а вдруг он и правда займётся моим изучением во имя «науки и прогресса», тогда вся история полезет белыми нитками, потому что рядом нет сварливого короля, который погнал бы в шею столь любопытного исследователя. Через несколько часов я узнаю, какие ещё карты выбросит судьба на игральный стол.

Накинув льняной халат, свисающий со спинки кровати, я перебрался к краю постели, собираясь встать. Точнее говоря, сесть. Разумеется, моё кресло, стоящее у изголовья, уже было занято. Обиженный Шари нашёл себе новое место для сна, пока я занимался самобичеванием, и с неохотой уступил его только после угроз взгромоздиться на него сверху.

Включив и прогрев магический привод, питающий колёса, я подъехал к решётчатому окну, обвитому лазурными розами, и стал смотреть на светлеющее небо, гадая, что же в результате принесёт всем нам новый рассвет.

***

Новый рассвет принёс нам жаркое утро, грозившее смениться знойным днём. Заявившийся спозаранку Игнеус начал приготовление к Наследованию во внутреннем дворе дома, обустроенного в патийском стиле. Который подразумевал большое количество цветов, зелёных плетней, цветов, клумб с цветами, декоративных деревьев и цветов. Я упомянул цветы в вычурных каменных вазах? Они тоже были там и, судя по тихому чертыханью магиуса, парочка образцов патийского садового искусства уже успела крепко познакомиться с его ногами, не вовремя подставив свои мраморные бока.

Судя по всему, он смог совладать с армией зелёных насаждений, и все предметы, которые должны были перейти в собственность наследникам, были выставлены на энергетических столиках, щедро исписанных вокруг голубым мелом знаками охранных чар. Решительно не позволяющих никому прикоснуться к заговорённым предметам, пока магиус не даст на то разрешение. Со мной же он больше не заговаривал, и глядя на то, как он старался даже не смотреть в мою сторону, мой вчерашний рассказ и правда его крепко пристыдил. Я же с другими Инструментами — Марком и стариком Фалько, расположился в тени цветущих слив, возблагодарив Лунную Деву за защиту от палящих лучей её брата-солнца. Мелефикций же, преисполненный бдительности, будто мы и вправду могли куда-то сбежать, присел на траву неподалёку от нас. В ожидании прибытия их светлостей мы принялись коротать время за игрой в стеклянные камешки. Молчаливый здоровяк Марко почти уже разнёс нас с Фалько в пух и прах, когда во дворе появилась процессия из Серебряного Дома.

Впереди всех пробежали два белоснежных кота-стража и обнюхали всех присутствующих на предмет чужаков или, что более вероятно, чего-то вкусного в карманах. С чувством выполненного долга в роли почётного эскорта, они улеглись нести дозор возле нашей группы, тоже сочтя тень от слив весьма привлекательной в этот жаркий день.

Следом за ними во дворе появился степенный мужчина в белых одеждах с благородной сединой в пшеничной бороде и мудростью отца-правителя во взоре. Его светлость король Арист. Сразу за ним шли, взявшись за руки, его дети — принц Санитас и принцесса Кария, в таких же белых траурных одеждах и с точно такими же золотистыми волнистыми волосами, как и у их отца. Вся королевская семья в полном сборе. Процессию же завершала троица Золотых Галстуков, состоящих у них в услужении. Пожилой темноволосый мажордом с увесистой цепочкой старшего дворецкого на лацкане, пышущая красотой улыбчивая шатенка, в присутствии которой даже старики вспоминали свою молодость, и тихая светловолосая горничная, возрастом чуть старше юной принцессы. Что же, сейчас и решится наша судьба, братья-инструменты.

Игнеус, который всё это время верным стражем сидел позади нас, резко вскочил и низко поклонился троице в белых одеждах, чуть не запутавшись в своих ржавых одеяниях.

— Приветствую Вашу Светлость, да осенит Вас Охотник своей силой, а Ваших потомков всеми добродетелями их отца.

Король жестом прервал его торопливую речь.

— Оставьте этикет и напыщенные фразы придворным лизоблюдам, мастер Игнеус. Я слышал о вас как о человеке весьма способном в своём ремесле, но не самом ловком словоблуде, а потому не будем тратить время на сторонние разговоры и сразу перейдём к делу. Приступайте.

Принц и принцесса за его спиной рассмеялись, но тут же одёрнули себя, стараясь возвратить на лицо серьёзный вид.

Малефицкий последовательно покраснел, поклонился и начал ритуал. Сейчас его голос звучал на удивление твёрдо и без признаков стеснительности:

— День сменяется ночью, а жизнь сменяется смертью. Пламенная рука дарует, а ледяная рука отбирает. Но вечно живут праведные души, чьи потомки чтят память о них. Вечно наследство, которое они оставляют за собой, ибо дети не забывают своих отцов. Вечна воля нашего народа, как вечен свет солнца и луны. Сегодня пред ликом Солнечного Охотника наследники Анкораса Альбы находятся в своём праве, они готовы принять его наследие или отказаться от него навсегда.

Дальше он продолжил чуть менее торжественным голосом:

— Анкорас Альба не оставил за собой завещания касательно вещей, имеющих магическую природу, а потому порядок преемственности решится сейчас в кругу членов семьи по праву сильного. Я, Игнеус Шестирукий, буду свидетелем и судьёй этого Наследия.

Король кивнул, будто ожидал именно этих слов.

— Воля услышана, малефикций.

Игнеус перевёл дух и продолжил:

— Для начала я представлю и перечислю предметы неодушевлённой природы, их всего семь. Каждый из вас может выказать желание о праве единоличного владения.

Он облизнул губы и указал на свои столики, мерцавшие слабым голубым сиянием.

— Свиток яростного огня, одноразового применения. Вызывает огненного элементаля сроком на один лунный час. Парные бронзовые кольца с бирюзой, улучшающие самочувствие. Лунно-солнечный календарь фирмы «Лапис». Амулет лёгких шагов, разряжен полностью. Кристалл душ средней ёмкости, пустой. Карманное Антикварное Зеркало дальней связи с автономным источником питания, изготовлено в Аль-Серпене двести четырнадцать лет назад, перенастроено на совместимость с альбийскими Зеркалами. Жезл с двадцатью капсулами телепорта для экспресс-перемещений в пределах континента.

Король поднял руку и произнёс:

— Заявляю права на жезл. Отказываюсь от единоличного права владения остальными предметами.

Принц и принцесса выпалили:

— Зеркало!!! — и чуть позже практически хором добавили. — Отказываюсь от единоличного права владения остальными предметами.

— Воля выражена и услышана, — продолжил Игнеус, — жезл с двадцатью капсулами телепорта становится личной собственностью Его Светлости Ариста Альбы, принц и принцесса будут бороться за наследование, все остальные вещи становятся общей собственностью рода Альба. Они могут быть свободно переданы, проданы или подарены по их усмотрению. Принц Санитас, принцесса Кария, выбирайте условия поединка.

Лицо принца озарилось предвкушением каверзы, но, увидев обиженное лицо своей сестры, он явно передумал и сказал:

— Вызываю Карию на поединок. Оружие — бросок монеты. Если выпадет орёл или решка, то зеркало достанется моей сестре, если монета упадёт на ребро, то мне. Рефери вы, господин маг.

Он протянул руку, в которой откуда ни возьмись появилась золотая нумия, и вложил монетку в ладонь Игнеуса.

— Условия поединка считаются приемлемыми, а оружие достойным, — кивнул Игнеус и подбросил монету в воздух. Но предательский блик солнца, отразившись от монеты, на секунду ослепил малефикция, а потому она, вместо того, чтобы быть пойманной, отскочила от руки, звонко подпрыгнула от мощёной дорожки и, радостно блестя жёлтым боком, покатилась в сторону улыбчивой горничной. Спустя пару секунд монета остановилось в аккурат под её ажурными юбками. Довольное лицо принца говорило о том, что шалость удалась, и он вовсю потешается над попавшимся на его удочку магом.

Я тоже не смог удержаться от улыбки от вида крайне смущённого мага, который одновременно пытался получше рассмотреть монетку и при этом не смотреть вовсе на изящные щиколотки горничной. Служанка же восприняла его поведение по-своему и, ничуть не смутившись, приподняла свои юбки повыше, явив взору Игнеуса ещё большую площадь женских ножек в кружевных чулках.

— Орёл, — просипел маг. — Право на аль-серпенское Зеркало получает принцесса Кария.

Отойдя на пару шагов подальше от соблазнительной красотки, он продолжил:

— Теперь решится доля Инструментов. Будучи одушевлёнными существами, связанными контрактом серебра, они не могут быть ни освобождены от своей службы раньше срока, ни являться коллективной собственностью. Первым он указал на мускулистого Марко.

— Инструмент Марко. Тип «Сила», квалификация подмастерье, срок истечения контракта в месяце Дождей этого года. Кто желает принять его?

Руку подняла лишь принцесса и, видя, что никто больше не претендует на силача, продолжила.

— Станешь инструментом в моей руке, парень? Будешь ли верно служить своей хозяйке?

Марко встал на одно колено и низко склонил голову, подставляя шею. Но даже так он был лишь чуть ниже юной Карии.

— Я стану орудием в вашей руке, принцесса, и клянусь служить вам верой и правдой.

Кария прикоснулась к его широкому ошейнику, и синяя вспышка, пробежавшая по металлическому ободу, ознаменовала принятие клятвы. Марко встал, ещё раз низко поклонился и отошёл в сторонку к Галстукам.

Следующий выбор пал на Фалько.

— Инструмент Фалько. Тип «Цветущая ветвь», квалификация мастер, срок истечения контракта через три года.

На этот раз слово взял король:

— Насколько я помню, мастер Фалько, то ты состоял на должности старшего садовника, покуда был моложе, и именно тебе принадлежит заслуга создания многоярусного висящего сада в Серебряном Доме. То, что в нашем крае теперь каждый может любоваться кристальными ирисами тоже твоя заслуга, не так ли?

Фалько степенно кивнул:

— Огромная честь, что мои скромные деяния известны Вашей Светлости, но нынче я совсем старик и мало на что способен. Я лишь хочу завершить создание лабиринта из чёрных роз в королевском парке, и тогда спокойно могу уйти на покой. Но на всё воля преемника.

— У тебя будет такая возможность, мастер. Если никто из моих детей не проявит к тебе интереса, то ты можешь остаться работать в Алом Доме и ухаживать за садом, даже не будучи связанным серебром. Если захочешь уйти — я освобожу тебя от контракта по первой же просьбе. Моё тебе в том слово.

Ни заскучавший принц, который явно искал новую возможность повеселиться, ни принцесса к старику интереса не проявили. А потому процедура наследования повторилась так же быстро, и Фалько отошёл, оставив меня одного. Вот и настал мой черёд, да смилуется надо мной Дева.

— Инструмент Лендаль. Тип «Книга», квалификация мастер, на данный момент контракт не имеет срока, так как зачарователь, создавший ошейник, погиб. Предварительная оценка службы инструмента от двух до пяти лет, до полного опустошения заряда.

А вот это сюрприз. Игнеус соврал. С абсолютно честным и открытым лицом заядлого лжеца. Ты же знаешь, что мой контракт по-настоящему бессрочен, а не покуда ошейник держит заряд маны. Или ты и правда настолько серьёзно воспринял мою просьбу лишний раз не распространяться об этом? Либо он вчера не поверил ни единому моему слову и собирается крепко взяться за меня, либо он действительно настолько двинутый на своих исследованиях, что рискует карьерой, раз врёт во время Наследования, да ещё и в лицо королевской семье. Но лукавство его оказалось аккуратным, а поведение непринуждённым. Ну, непринуждённым по Игнеус-стандартам, то есть краснел и запинался он не больше обычного. Не иначе как моя молитва к Деве была услышана.

Принц и принцесса ничуть не удивились, не находя ничего странного в этом. Несчастные случаи среди практикующих зачарователей случаются, контрактники, оставшиеся без поручителя, временно получали бессрочный статус, пока не истощался заряд на ошейнике, и материальную компенсацию от гильдии, если не покрывались сроки, оговорённые в контакте. А вот король прищурил глаза, явно смутившись формулировкой, но ничего не возразил, и неожиданно подмигнул мне, поймав мой взгляд на себе. Он был одним из тех немногих, кто наверняка знал о специфичности моего контракта и догадывался о том, что связывали нас с предыдущим королём не только деловые отношения. Хотя не проявлял особого интереса к моей жизни уже многие годы, ограничиваясь лишь редкими кивками на мои поклоны, если нам доводилось пересечься где-нибудь во дворце. Судя по всему, он тоже предпочёл хранить эту тайну и дальше, раз не перебил малефикция.

— Кто желает взять на службу этот Инструмент?

Ко мне внезапно подошёл принц Санитас и, наклонившись, начал тщательно разглядывать меня, кресло и ошейник.

— Я вот не пойму, обмен забрал твою способность быть мужчиной или что? Потому что выглядишь ты как девчонка. Да к тому же бледная как смерть. Ещё и оседлавшая… будем считать, коня. Самая настоящая Всадница Конца Света. Не слишком ли опасное наследие нам досталось?

Судя по всему, принц наконец нашёл себе забаву. Должен ли я подыграть ему или стоит не нарываться на неприятности? Но лукавый бес уже дёрнул меня за язык.

— Когда я находился в утробе матери, то меня поцеловала Лунная Дева, благословив знаком своей особой милости. Поэтому моя кожа и волосы такие же, как лунный свет. Свидетельство же о принадлежности к мужскому полу могу предоставить прямо сейчас перед лицом собравшихся, чтобы больше ни у кого не оставалось ни тени сомнений, Ваша Светлость.

Я начал расстёгивать застёжки на поясе и почти преуспел в этом, когда нога принца с силой опустилась на мою промежность.

— Трусить своим хозяйством будешь в весёлом квартале, а не перед принцессой, придурок, — с яростью прошипел он, мгновенно отбросив дурачества, и сильнее вдавливая твёрдую подошву своего ботинка мне в пах, причиняя ещё большую боль. — Судя по твоему недовольному лицу и тому, что ощущает моя нога, ты всё-таки парень, а учитывая дерзкое поведение, то содержимое твоих штанов не иначе как из стали, верно, блондинчик?

— Я всего лишь отвечал на Ваш вопрос, простите, что аргументы, которые были использованы, оказались недостаточно изящны, — еле выдавил я.

— Ну, тогда ответь на ещё один вопрос, как так вышло, что я раньше никогда не видел тебя при дворе? До чего необычная внешность и отвратительные манеры! Я бы точно запомнил такого, как ты.

— Резонное замечание, но и мне тоже никогда раньше не доводилось видеть Ваше Сиятельство в библиотеке.

Принц собрался было добавить ещё немного острых ощущений мне ниже пояса, но остановился, заметив неодобрительный жест своего отца. Пнув моё кресло, он отвернулся и встал возле Карии.

— Я так понимаю, что принц тебя не хочет, — наконец взял слово король, — что скажешь ты, Кария?

Та с отрицанием покачала головой.

— Расскажи подробнее о том, чем именно ты занимаешься, Книга, — продолжил Его Величество.

К тому моменту я уже привёл в порядок свою одежду и свои мысли, а потому постарался придать голосу максимум учтивости. Не хватало получить по шарам ещё и от короля.

— Хотя сейчас я числюсь простым библиотекарем, но раньше мои обязанности были несколько шире. Я был переводчиком и секретарём при короле Анкорасе. Бегло разговариваю на восемнадцати языках, читаю и пишу на тех из них, которые имеют письменную форму. В достаточной степени владею наречием Малого Народца и двумя мёртвыми языками, сохранившихся до наших дней лишь в виде письменных источников. Так же в мои обязанности входило знание истории, географии и обычаев народов, населяющих известные части света.

— Весьма полезные навыки, — король улыбнулся в бороду, — но я сегодня уже обзавёлся одним Инструментом, а отцовское сердце болит от мысли, что мой любимый сын уйдёт отсюда с пустыми руками. Санитас, мне помнится, предыдущего учителя патийского языка ты выбросил из окна прямо на клумбу асфоделиев, чем крайне расстроил и учителя, и садовника. А потому какая удача, что сегодня у тебя есть возможность обзавестись новым наставником, который к тому же отточит твои знания ещё и по другим наукам.

— Я не возьму к себе этого наглеца! — принц явно снова завёлся и стал гневно расхаживать из стороны в сторону.

Судя по всему, недальновидная выходка ради секундного превосходства нажила мне врага в его лице. Кажется, я никогда не начну учиться на своих ошибках.

— Провокацию начал ты, Санитас, а правитель же всегда должен уметь оценивать последствия своих слов и поступков. Ситуация зашла слишком далеко именно потому, что ты позволил ей это. Так что это не просьба, а приказ твоего короля, Санитас Альба! — лицо короля утратило былое благодушие и стало таким же металлическим, как его чеканный портрет на монете. — Ты мой единственный сын, но из всех навыков необходимых королю, ты отточил лишь умение махать рапирой да эффектно гарцевать на коне. Успехи же в остальных науках крайне плачевны, а потому я настаиваю на том, чтобы ты имел под рукой Инструмент, который компенсирует твоё неумение связать даже пару слов по-тенебрийски.

Лицо принца пошло бледными пятнами, но он взял в себя руки и смиренно произнёс:

— Как будет угодно, негоже сыну противиться заботе своего отца.

Он снова подошёл ко мне и встал так близко, что заслонил собой солнце, а каждое его слово сочилось холодом.

— Станешь инструментом в моей руке? Клянёшься ли в верности?

Я откинул волосы со своей шеи, открыв причудливую вязь листьев серебра, и склонил голову перед принцем.

— Я стану знанием в вашей руке, стану вашей мудростью и вашим словом. Я клянусь служить вам вечно, принц.

Я не видел ни его лица, ни действий, но синяя вспышка, отразившаяся от его белых одежд, ознаменовала то, что он принял мою клятву. А потом он очень больно ущипнул меня за шею таким образом, чтобы никто этого не заметил.

Молчавший до этого Игнеус наконец-то взял слово, и мне показалось, что заготовленную форму он выпалил с огромным облегчением, будто он, а не я, умудрился вляпаться во что-то ещё неоформившееся, но, безусловно, малоприятное в лице вздорного принца.

— При участии и с разрешения уполномоченного универсария можете на законных правах вступить в Наследование. С данной секунды не принимаются никакие притязания касательно магического наследия.

Он провёл отменяющий пасс перчаткой, и голубое сияние вокруг артефактов исчезло, равно как и исчезла моя надежда на то, что новая жизнь подле принца будет скучной и безопасной.

Добро пожаловать в персональную бездну, которую ты отверз своими собственными руками, глупый инструмент.


	4. Часть I Глава 4 Бирюзовая встреча

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Глава, в которой Санитас замышляет зло, но неожиданное наследство не позволяет ему отдаться этому в полной мере._

Наконец-то. С Наследованием закончено и можно до вечера расслабиться касательно дел семейных и государственных. В обратный путь наша компания выдвинулась с пополнением. Судя по всему, старик-садовник останется жить в Алом Доме, но сейчас они с отцом шли по гравийной дорожке к Дому Серебряному, будто закадычные друзья, прогуливающиеся перед обедом, болтая о каких-то пустяках. Смуглокожий силач, в котором присутствовала патийская кровь, явно пришёлся по вкусу принцессе, и она находилась в приподнятом настроении, чего не могу сказать о себе, бурного восторга касательно своего нового приобретения я не испытывал. Бледный парень ехал позади всех нас рука об руку с Норой и не похоже, чтобы он тоже испытывал огромную радость от недавних событий. Они о чём-то тихонько переговаривались, и моя горничная выглядела довольней некуда, явно понимая, что избавиться от Инструмента будет не так просто, как от обычного учителя, а потому уже предвкушала веселье.

Солнечный Охотник решил, что утреннего состязания недостаточно, и пора бы применить что-то посущественнее, например, начать метать в меня свои пламенные стрелы. Раз уж я облачён в тяжёлую броню из плотного душного льна с золотым шитьём, то почему бы не проверить, какова она на прочность, нет ли слабых мест в доспехе. А раз цепи этикета не позволят мне малодушно избавиться от неё и спасаться бегством в тень, то солнце-охотник со всем вкусом начал смаковать меня в качестве мишени для своих жгучих снарядов. Так я и шёл неторопливым шагом всю дорогу до Серебряного Дома, не срезая путь через газоны, со всей степенностью и благородством, присущими королевскому отпрыску. Стрелы всё-таки допекли меня, и я дал слабину, позволив себе расстегнуть петлички на жёстком стоячем воротнике. Но жжение от солнца было ничтожным по сравнению тем, что обжигало мою гордость, я бы даже сказал, что она начала шкварчать подобно окуньку на сковородке.

Я был зол. На дурацкий день, который становился всё хуже и хуже, на придурка-альбиноса, на отца, который ловко обвёл меня вокруг пальца, всучив эту «Книгу», но сильнее всего на себя. За всю жизнь отец никогда по-настоящему меня не бранил, не давал навязчивых советов о том, как поступать хорошо, а как дурно. Ни слова о чести рода, достоинстве правителя и репутации семьи. Для этого всегда была Нора, уж кто не упускал возможности прочитать мне нотацию, так это она.

Он же говорил, что правитель Альбы не может принимать неверных решений. Всё, что он делает — правильно. Но если в результате твоих решений в стране начнётся голод, разразится международный скандал или война, это результат твоих решений. Если тебя свергнет с престола твой собственный брат, то это тоже результат твоих решений, которые ты принял и которые принять не удосужился.

Мне казалось, что я уже давно усвоил этот урок отца, но, судя по всему, мне потребуется ещё парочка дополнительных занятий, раз он смог так просто меня подловить. Я уж думал, что мне сошла с рук выходка с учителем языка, потому как тема эта ни разу не поднималась. Но отец ждал своего часа, чтобы не только уязвить меня, а заставить сто раз раскаяться в содеянном. И устроил он всё таким образом, что в итоге оказался виноват только я сам. И имею право злиться только на себя. Всё дело в асфоделиях, не иначе, не стоило портить труд садовника. Надеюсь, что если следующего надоедливого учителя я запру в нужнике, это не выльется для меня в его зловонное содержимое.

Пока я предавался кровожадным фантазиям на тему того, как «без последствий в результате принятия решений» устроить весёлую жизнь моему внезапному наследству, наша процессия добралась до Серебряного Дома, который своими прохладными объятиями укрыл меня от жары и немного остудил голову. Не стоит портить себе настроение ещё больше, а потому лучше убрать подальше с глаз раздражающий элемент.

— Нора, раз вы успели так хорошо поладить, то определи нашего нового дражайшего друга на постой. Покажи ему библиотеку, познакомь с самыми смазливыми книжечками и брошюрами, выбери полку, на которой он будет стоять. Эй, альбинос, если ты мне понадобишься, то надо будет расписываться где-то в формуляре, что я взял тебя почитать?

Разумеется, ответ нахала не заставил долго ждать.

— Если вы всерьёз решите уделить своё время учёбе и новым знаниям, то проще будет открыть абонемент в читальном зале, Ваша Светлость.

Нора наклонилась к креслу и что-то шепнула Лендалю, на что книжник отрицательно мотнул головой, а потому она повторила свою просьбу.

— Если верить словам вашей очаровательной спутницы, то не стоит знакомство с печатными изданиями начинать со столь скучных и сложных для понимания вещей. Можно спланировать наши уроки из чего-то соответствующего уровню Вашей Светлости, так что поначалу я буду просто читать на ночь книги со сказками. Разумеется, с цветными картинками. И да, воздержитесь от вырывания страниц и рисования на полях.

Нора рассмеялась и быстро, пока я не пристукнул их обоих, увезла кресло с Инструментом в крыло прислуги. Похоже, она встала на его сторону, и игра будет вестись двое против одного. Ну что же, посмотрим кто кого.

И да, наконец-то у меня есть возможность освободиться от тесных объятий своего сюртука, а потому не стоит откладывать на дальнейшее неизбежную и желанную разлуку. Стоит раз и навсегда заявить о разрыве наших отношений в пользу более молоденькой и сговорчивой одежды. То есть более современной и удобной.

А потому я направился в свои покои и с наслаждением стянул мокрую одежду, подставляя сквознячку разгорячённую спину. Но не успел толком насладиться празднованием свободы от оков, как мне пришёл блик-звонок от сестры на зеркало. И, разумеется, не на карманное, а на настенное, явив взору Карии мой обнажённый торс.

— Милый брат, я понимаю, что ты всё ещё считаешь меня малышкой, но должна предупредить, что тринадцать лет это не совсем тот возраст, в котором девочки не понимают, чем мужчины отличаются от женщин. И если это не какой-то акт эксбиционизма в качестве пассивного протеста, то советую тебе одеться.

— Милая сестра, раз ты и правда понимаешь факт того, что мы оба уже достаточно взрослые, то советую сообщать о том, что собираешься начать блик-звонок с изображением, иначе в следующий раз можешь увидеть и более откровенные вещи.

— Я всё ещё разбираюсь в настройках своего нового зеркала. Кстати, как оно тебе? По-моему, отличная связь и тонкая цветопередача. Даже в самых современных альбийских моделях не везде есть система группового блика.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что на мои прелести любуешься не только ты? Какой жестокий удар по моей чести и невинности!

Я в притворной стыдливости прикрыл руками грудь и с крайним отчаянием на лице начал одеваться в заранее приготовленный Норой комплект сменной одежды.

— Кто та счастливица, которой досталась редкая возможность полюбоваться моим великолепным телом?

— Да ну тебя, Сан, я с тобой связалась не для того, чтобы обсуждать твой нарциссизм, а спросить о том, сможешь ли ты его поднять вместе с креслом? Или ты будешь выбрасывать их по отдельности? Я так понимаю, что следующая по плану клумба с пионами?

— И ты туда же, вы все сговорились довести меня сегодня белого каления?

На моё возмущение Кария лишь весело рассмеялась.

— Дай угадаю, тебя уже успела подколоть Нора? Или это всё-таки был Лендаль? Он всё ещё жив после этого? Куда ты спрятал тело? Уничтожение Инструмента это преступление против Спекртума, маги так просто с тебя не слезут, будь ты хоть трижды принцем. Я не хочу быть соучастницей!!!

Кария стала изображать обморок, театрально приложив руку ко лбу, а её прислужница Илли начала обмахивать принцессу салфеткой, быстро включившись в игру.

— Так ты связалась для того, чтобы изобличить меня в этом хладнокровном и жестоком убийстве? Как ты могла, я думал, что могу доверять своей любимой сестре. Ничего не остаётся, как пуститься в бега, прощай, милая Кария!

— Я связалась лишь для того, чтобы похвастаться обновкой, а потому у тебя ещё есть немного времени, чтобы упаковать вещи и снять деньги со счёта перед тем, как бежать из страны, прощай, дорогой брат, мне будет тебя не хватать, — она озорно мне подмигнула и повернула оправу зеркала, выключая связь. — До вечера, Сан, увидимся позже.

Пока мы дурачились с сестрой, Нора успела вернуться и, судя по всему, даже частично застала наше представление, потому как, сделав книксен, сообщила:

— Тело надёжно спрятано, и не о чем беспокоиться до завтрашнего дня, Ваша Вероломность. Но если наш новый учитель не объявится на занятиях, то вы должны будете начать поиск по ошейнику, и его хладный труп обнаружат в правом крыле на первом этаже, в комнатах элитной прислуги. Начать ли подготовку по обеспечению алиби?

— Да-да, очень смешно, Нора. Лучше помоги мне с волосами, даже будучи опасным убийцей, не могу позволить себе быть неопрятным, отправляясь на прогулку в город. Хочу немного развеяться. Говорят, в музее мадам Паур выставлены редкие образцы магнитных винтовок начала прошлого века. Не желаешь взглянуть?

— А вы вошли во вкус, Ваша Жестокость, кто следующая жертва?

Я присел за туалетный столик, позволяя Норе уложить мне волосы.

— Кстати, как он тебе? Смотрю, вы нашли общий язык?

— Он мне нравится. Мало кто из людей умудрился в первые же минуты знакомства спровоцировать вас на такую незамутнённую вспышку ярости. Если при следующей встрече вы начнёте бросать в него тяжёлыми предметами, он однозначно перейдёт, то есть переедет, в разряд моих фаворитов.

— Твой вкус касательно мужчин просто ужасен, Нора. Ну да ладно, тебе лишь бы найти способ допечь меня, при этом не замарав своих ловких ручек.

— Отчего же, он весьма умён и даже вполовину не так зануден, как прошлый учитель. Если же он сможет каким-то загадочным способом восполнить ваши пробелы в знаниях, то цены ему не будет. Но если нет, то просто регулярное общение будет способно держать вас в тонусе, главное, не берите на уроки холодное оружие. Не всё мне одной упражняться в словесных перепалках. Вы же у нас дипломат, как-никак, как только поднатореете в искусстве грязной базарной ругани при помощи исключительно вежливых слов и придворных оборотов, то сразу станете не только благородным украшением министерства, но и видной фигурой на политической арене.

Я тяжело вздохнул и в молчании позволил Норе завершить мой туалет. Может быть, прогулка в центре Старого Города позволит мне немного поднять настроение, всяко лучше, чем лицезреть притворно скорбные лица аристократов и сановников, всё прибывающих и прибывающих во дворец проводить деда в последний путь. Предпочитаю улизнуть до вечера, принц изволит скорбеть в одиночестве и подальше от толпы.

***

Как бы то ни было, я решил прогуляться пешком до центра города, посчитав, что жара не так уж сильна. Благо путешествие занимало не более двадцати солнечных минут, если идти неспешным шагом избалованного аристократа. Я выбрал путь, который пролегал вдоль одного из притоков Ирис, пересекающего город с севера на запад, изогнувшись подобно кокетливой красотке, изысканно демонстрирующей своё голубоватое мраморное платье берегов и ажурные кружева мостов. Свежая прохлада, исходящая от воды, делала жару совершенно необременительной, а резкие порывы ветерка, бросавшего в лицо холодную водяную пыль, и вовсе напоминали, что сейчас стоит не лето, а капризная середина весны.

Выставка в музее оказалась и правда довольно интересной, обратная прогулка через сады-близнецы — освежающей, а потому к тому времени, как я вернулся во дворец, мои душевные силы восстановились, а настроение улучшилось в достаточной степени, чтобы вытерпеть всю официальную часть вечера. Бесконечные расшаркивания с гостями, выслушивания нудных причитаний о том, какова потеря для страны в целом и для меня в частности, и даже тожественная процессия к усыпальнице рода Альба оказалась довольно сносной. Тело двигалось на автомате, выполняя нужные движения и произнося правильные слова, голова была пустая и звонкая, а мысли блуждали где-то далеко. Как только на город опустились сумерки и ранние звёзды высыпали на небе, я счёл, что нормы приличия позволяют мне покинуть приём. В сопровождении Норы я вернулся в свои покои и с чувством удовлетворения от выполнения тяжёлой, но необходимой работы, уснул сразу, как только моя голова коснулась подушки.

Мне казалось, что сомкнул глаза едва ли на секунду, как что-то вырвало меня из сна. Каким-то загадочным образом я оказался на берегу замёрзшего моря, вздымающего валы льда к пурпурным небесам, обвитые зелёной радугой. Но в Альбе я не мог припомнить ни такого странного моря, ни такого холодного места, где к разгару весны ещё бы не вскрылся ледостав. Я почувствовал, что начинаю подзамерзать, но когда попытался подышать на озябшие пальцы, дыхание, вместо того чтобы вырываться облачками пара, осыпалось белыми лепестками жасмина прямо на лёд. Ага, я всё ещё сплю, а чувство очень реального холода вызвано тем, что заснул с окном нараспашку, и сейчас ночная прохлада кусается за открытые части тела, навевая такие жуткие видения. Не часто выпадает возможность во время сна понять, что ты находишься внутри него, а раз это так, почему бы не посмотреть, что же мне снится.

Я огляделся, но ничего нового не заметил. Собственно ледяной океан, пустынный каменистый берег и зеленовато-пурпурное небо. Это было всё, из чего состоял мой сон. Но было и кое-что ещё. Прислушавшись, я уловил не столько ушами, а по большей части кожей вибрацию от рокота далёких волн. И в тот же момент почувствовал, будто что-то холодное прикоснулось к моему затылку, вздыбив волосы на коже. Резко обернувшись, я не обнаружил ничего за своей спиной, но ощущение холодного касания никуда не исчезло. Не придумав ничего умнее, я спросил у пустоты:

— Тут кто-то есть?

Произнесённые слова светящимися символами взлетали над головой и постепенно растворялись в воздухе. Ответом же мне послужил лишь тихий удар воды о берег.

— Я понимаю, что это сон, и что, по сути, разговариваю со своим собственным разумом, создающим причудливые образы. Но раз это мой сон, мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты, кто бы там ни был, отвечал мне голосом, а не шумом воды.

— Приветствую, альба. Время здесь опять не существует. А потому не могу сказать, сколько его прошло с момента нашей последней встречи. Мне стоит сказать «давно не виделись»? Или наша встреча была недавно? Как давно это было? Годы? Минуты?

Я оглянулся вокруг, но не обнаружил источника голоса, который, безусловно, не являлся человеческим. Он состоял из грохота прибоя, свиста ветра и звука трущихся друг об друга льдин. Как если бы я разговаривал с самим морем.

— Я всё ещё сплю, да?

— Разумеется. Это твой сон о том месте, где сплю я. И спят твои воспоминания обо мне. Ты изменился, альба. Позволь мне попробовать тебя получше.

Ощущение того, что к моей шее приложили кусок ледышки, усилилось, и я почувствовал, будто холодная капля воды стекла вдоль моего позвоночника.

— Ты новый альба. Потомок того, с кем я был ранее? Вечное оставляемое наследие? Дитя, не забывшее волю и память своих отцов? Ты унаследовал мою волю и его память?

— Я как-то потерял нить разговора. О каком наследии речь вообще?

Я потихоньку приноровился в странной манере речи своего собеседника, и до меня начал доходить смысл его слов. Точно, сегодня же была церемония Наследования, а значит, весь этот ритуал не просто традиция и пережиток прошлого? Значит, я и правда унаследовал нечто мистическое от своего деда?

— Именно, — ответил мне бестелесный голос. — Вероятно, это наша первая встреча. С твоей точки зрения. И я рад, что ты почти сразу вспомнил звучание моего голоса. Даровав мне возможность говорить с тобой словами. А не криком волн. Языками морозного огня. Дыханием ночи. Рад, что ты видишь этот сон. Но тебе пора просыпаться, альба.

Зеленоватый туман, поднявшийся от замёрзшей воды, лизнул мои ноги, и я тут же очнулся в собственной кровати дрожащим от холода. От вчерашней жары не осталось и следа, из приоткрытого окна тянуло зябкостью, заставившей верного Браса свернуться в клубок, прикрыв нос хвостом. Промозглый шум дождя шелестел по крыше и журчал в водостоках, жалуясь на какие-то свои дождевые беды.

Немудрено, что мне приснилась такая муть, но в то же время сон был достаточно осязаемым и всё никак не хотел уходить из головы. Закрыв окно и поплотнее завернувшись в одеяло, я не заметил, как снова уснул, убаюканный бормотанием дождя.

***

Повторное пробуждение почти что в полдень было вялым, и я смог неохотно покинуть постель лишь после того, как выпил две чашки горячего травяного чая. За поздним завтраком аппетит пропал вовсе, и вновь навалилось сонное оцепенение.

— Мне снилась такая муть, Нора,— обратился я к горничной, которая начала убирать со стола, видя, что я не хочу продолжать трапезу. — Будто бы не я смотрел сны, а сны смотрели меня. Чувствую себя совершенно разбитым.

— Желаете отменить все дела на сегодня, кроме тех, которые вы уже проспали?

— Нет, не стоит. Но пора взбодриться чем-то более существенным, как думаешь? Ты рекомендовала тонизирующее общение с моим новым учителем? Давай глянем, чего он стоит.

— Как вам будет угодно, схожу приволоку труп библиотекаря в кабинет.

Когда я говорю о своих покоях как об обычных комнатах, следует учитывать специфику архитектуры поздней Реставрации, подразумевавшей, что это, по сути, является домом внутри дома. В котором была даже собственная оранжерея со стеклянной крышей и небольшим рукотворным водоёмом, обсаженного водными растениями. Помимо приёмной, спален, оружейной, двухэтажной гостиной, большого кабинета с кучей подсобок, здесь имелась и куча мелких комнат, в которых жила прислуга и личная охрана. У Норы тоже была своя комната в непосредственной близости от моей спальни, в которой она оставалась в те ночи, когда не разделяла со мной постель. Всего три коридора и четыре пары двойных дверей отделяли мою спальню от кабинета, куда я направился, собираясь разобрать накопившуюся за два дня корреспонденцию, пока буду ждать Нору с «подарком». Пусть я пока лишь тень своего отца, но правитель, имеющий привычку полагаться сугубо на советников и не глядя подмахивающий договоры и приказы, имеет шансы утром проснуться с головой, насаженной на кол, как во времена Бенедикта Второго Буйного.

Дождь, начавшийся ночью, и не думал прекращаться, но, тем не менее, я открыл окно и критически осмотрел рокарий на предмет растительности. Ирисы отцвели, а пионы ещё не выпустили нежную розовую плоть своих лепестков из круглых бутонов. Художественно расставленные камни щеголяли своими глянцевыми боками и были прекрасны в любое время года. Пока я созерцал этот небольшой шедевр садового мастерства, то из коридора раздался смех Карии, а потом и она сама вошла в комнату в компании Илли и Норы, сопровождающей Лендаля.

— Добро утро, братик, не могла себе отказать в удовольствии присутствовать на первом уроке нашего нового учителя. Я так смотрю, ты высчитываешь траекторию полёта? Или сам собрался прыгать? Может, тебя не отпустило похмелье, и ты дышишь свежим воздухом, потому как видок у тебя хуже некуда.

Кария одним только своим появлением умудрилась наполнить солнечным присутствием всю комнату. Заняв своё любимое место за столом возле застеклённого шкафа с макетами парусных кораблей, она принялась ждать развития событий.

— Нет, моя любимая сестра, я всю ночь терзался угрызениями совести и страдал от тяжести грехов, которые скопил за жизнь. Наутро же я раскаялся во всех своих проступках и собираюсь уйти в монастырь, замаливать все провинности, — и чуть тише добавил зловещим шёпотом, — на самом деле мне не удалось сбежать из страны и это единственный способ избежать наказания.

Следом за Лендалем в кабинет вошли ещё три гостя, серебристо-снежный красавец Брас и два одинаковых молочно-белых кота с разноцветными глазами, которых я раньше не видел в нашем доме. Судя по всему, они переселились сюда вместе с моим Инструментом и уже успели втереться в доверие к моему самому неподкупному охраннику. Хотя кто разберёт их тайные кошачьи замыслы?

Альбинос же подъехал к камину, который был растоплен по поводу ненастной погоды, протянул руки к огню, согревая их, и замогильным голосом стал вещать:

— Ваше искреннее раскаяние и перспектива того, что мой новый хозяин будет вынужден покинуть меня так скоро, скрываясь всю жизнь в монастыре среди аскетов, растрогали моё сердце. А потому я восстал из мёртвых сразу после завтрака, — и уже обычным голосом добавил, — только умоляю вас, мой принц, никому не рассказывайте об этом чуде некромантского самовоскрешения, иначе во дворце будет не протолкнуться от братьев-дознавателей. И постарайтесь с пониманием отнестись к тому, что иногда мои глаза будут становиться красными, я начну завывать и гоняться за девицами, чтобы испить из них крови. Издержки жизни в качестве умертвия, знаете ли. Так же мне требуются цепи, которыми я буду греметь по ночам.

Кария стала делать в его стороны жесты, отгоняющие нежить, и брызгать водой из графина, стоявшего на столе в окружении гарема нефритовых стаканов. На что он скорчил злобную рожу и зашипел, чем развеселил её ещё сильнее. Ритуал экзорцизма, увы, не изгнал учителя, но послужил причиной возникновения лужи на полу, из которой коты тут же принялись шумно лакать.

Это небольшое представление именно то, что мне нужно для моей гудящей головы, благодарю покорно, но не стоит. Я решил вмешаться, пока они не разошлись ещё сильнее.

— О да, спасибо, что предупредил заранее. Очень любезно с твоей стороны. Если не досчитаюсь пары служанок, то буду знать, чья это работа, просто вычту из жалования. Кстати, раз ты альбинос, так почему твои глаза не красные?

Лендаль отнял руки от огня и подъехал к столу, за которым мы сидели, давая рассмотреть, что глаза его густого сине-зелёного цвета, без намёка на блеклую красноту зрачков, характерную для помеченных Девой.

Но вместо ответа, он задал встречный вопрос:

— А почему глаза вашего кота тоже голубые, а не красные? У Шари и Рейна белый мех, но глаза разноцветные, и при этом это истинно белый окрас, а не следствие альбинизма. В чём тогда разница?

И правда, в чём между ними всеми разница? Видя замешательство на наших лицах, учитель улыбнулся и предложил:

— Если ни у кого нет возражений, то думаю, что сейчас самое время для урока биологии. Мне нужны ваши мозги, детишечки.

После чего он вовлёк нас не в скучный пересказ из учебника, который мы с сестрой привыкли ожидать на занятиях, а в довольно забавную беседу о кошках, людях и благословении Девы, в качестве примеров используя сторожевых котов, ничуть не возражавших и лишь басовито помуркивающих от такого внимания к себе.

Впоследствии мы с сестрой заметили, что такая характерная манера вести занятия свойственна была для всего, чему он нас научил. Никаких домашних заданий, никаких тетрадей с лекциями, никаких повторений пройденных уроков. Он затрагивал какую-то, казалось бы, отстранённую тему, начинал о ней рассуждать, и через минут пять могло оказаться, что мы эмоционально обсуждаем доказательство какой-то математической теоремы или исторической гипотезы. И в итоге он задавал больше вопросов, чем сам давал ответов. Ненавязчиво заставляя меня и Карию вести большую часть беседы, лишь периодически кивая или перебивая, если мы в своих умозаключениях забирались куда-то не туда. А если что-то и оставалось невыясненным, то нам потом хотелось самим найти ответы на мучившие вопросы. И в результате мы всегда находили их.

Интересно, если бы ещё тогда я спросил его об океане зелёного льда, каким бы мог выйти наш первый урок?


	5. Часть I Глава 5 Охряное неравнодушие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Глава, в которой милый Игнеус занимается философскими изысканиями, идёт на свидание и получает неожиданные результаты в обоих случаях._

Древний джарактийский натурфилософ и учёный Храчи Олаг утверждал, что вся наша вселенная есть великий замысел создателя, где каждому определена своя роль и нет места случайности. Любое сопротивление изменениям в жизни есть отрицание своей судьбы, а значит, и противление замыслу Творца. Весьма подходящая позиция для страны, не знающей голода, богатой озёрами и плодородными землями, круглый год согреваемой жарким солнцем. И при этом с трёх сторон окружённой неприступными горами, а с четвёртой капризным морем, опасным даже для опытного навигатора, что делало страну крайне неудобной для вражеского вторжения. Вполне могу себе представить, почему там так популярен столь расслабленный философский подход к жизни.

Я же, будучи воспитанным по классическим альбийским парадигмам, в последнее время нет-нет да и примерял на себя образ мыслей джарактийцев, склонных к фатализму. После ряда событий, недавно произошедших со мной, я стал задаваться вопросом, выдерживает ли вообще критику концепция совпадений и случайностей. Каковы были шансы того, что именно я случайным образом буду проводить наследование в Алом Доме, случайно увижу то, чего якобы нет, случайно встречу бессрочный Инструмент, случайно узнаю от него о событиях, вроде бы как не имеющих ко мне отношения, но затрагивающих человека, который в детстве вдохновил меня на то, чтобы избрать путь мага?

Слишком много совпадений, чтобы являться таковыми на самом деле. И в довершение ко всему видение в библиотеке преследовало меня с неотступностью залившейся в ухо воды, которую никак не удавалось вытряхнуть из головы. В смысле видение, а не воду. Именно эти неразрешимые противоречия толкнули меня на озвучивание той туманной формулировки во время Наследования. Мне показалось, что это та ниточка, потянув за которую, я смогу распутать весь клубок загадки видения, которое впечаталось мне в мозг подобно изображению на стеклянной фотопластинке. Именно эти противоречия убеждали меня, что я всё правильно сделал, потому как моё вмешательство было необходимо и предопределено. Осталось лишь следовать своей судьбе и поступить так, как велит интуиция.

С одной стороны, мастер Лендаль сказал мне явно меньше, чем знал, но, с другой стороны, дал слишком много пищи для размышлений. Прямые расспросы на данный момент ни к чему не приведут, слишком мало фактов на руках, мне мягко намекнут, что это не моё дело, и приоткрывшаяся дверь истины навсегда захлопнется перед моим носом. А потому зудящее чувство любопытства стоит на время приглушить и заняться тем, что у меня получается лучше всего. Сбор данных, анализ информации и превращение этого в обоснованные выводы. А потом уже, вооружившись хоть какими-то фактами, приступить к штурму этой загадки.

Но какими бы ни были мои сомнения и планы на этот счёт, в скором времени мне стало не до рефлексий и пространных рассуждений. Жизнь вполне материальная своим грубым вторжением способна остудить голову как наивному романтику, так и искушённому философу. Попробуй тут предаваться созерцанием высших сфер, если настала пора жатвы и надо убрать поле в срок. Вставать до рассвета, весь день орудовать серпом, не разгибая спины, и увязывать хлеба в снопы. Моя жатва была не столь буквальна, но столь же тяжка, как труд настоящего жнеца. А мой символический серп так же остёр и опасен для созревшего «урожая», как серп Лунной Девы страшен для нераскаявшегося грешника. Судя по всему, недолгое пребывание в королевской резиденции и общение с представителями самого высшего общества заразили мой разум склонностью к излишним аллегориям.

И если не ходить вокруг да около, а говорить прямо, то в Академии Спекртума разгорелась экзаменационная страда, пожинающая урожай посеянного знания и жестоко наказывающая ленивых студентов. А если ещё прямее, то начался сессио.

Когда я сам был студентом, то считал это время хоть и самой жуткой частью обучения, но, тем не менее, весьма скоротечной для старательного студента. Хорошо трудился в учебном году — быстро получишь медный кругляш закрытого сессио. Как же я был наивен и юн в те времена!

Сейчас же, сменив лагерь и встав под знамя преподавателя, я познал все прелести этого жаркого времени. Лучше бы мне пришлось сдавать сразу три сессио за весну, чем принимать по десятому разу экзамен по оптимизации электомагических цепей у моей нынешней бестолковой группы, где я был лектором и куратором курса. По крайней мере, я бы отвлёкся от своих недавних переживаний и размышлений. Но когда в разгар письменного экзамена, меня снова охватил зуд нетерпения и заклокотал шум в ушах, будто меня вот-вот осенит вдохновение, я понял, что нет смысла сопротивляться неизбежному. Вопросы, на которые я так и не получил ответа, будут мучить меня тем сильнее, чем сильнее буду стараться не думать о них вовсе.

Как бы на моем месте выразились труверы Реставрации? Кручина охватила все мои члены, склонив долу тяжкую от горьких дум голову, застив печалью очи? Закрыв уставшие глаза и уронив голову на сложенные руки, я почему-то уснул прямо за своей кафедрой к огромной радости учеников.

***

Горькие зелёные волны сомкнулись надо мной, высасывая силы из тела и затягивая всё глубже и глубже в пучину. Мне снилось море, точно такое же, как в видении. И в тот момент, как я осознал, что это сон, моё скоропостижное утопление прекратилось, а вода оказалась вполне себе приемлемой температуры. И даже волны были не такими высокими и опасными, какими они мне пригрезились в прошлый раз. И достаточно пригодными для того, чтобы на них можно было стоять. Но кое-чего не хватало. Меня не покидало ощущение, что здесь должен быть ещё и Лендаль, но не тот хрупкий библиотекарь, похожий на срезанный цветок, а то воплощение опасной стихии с глазами бури, пугавшее и одновременно восхищавшее меня.

И снова этот высокий стиль речи! Такое впечатление, что кто-то думает за меня мои мысли. Я потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от вычурных слов в своём мозгу.

— Ты ведь не отступишься?

Голос, раздавшийся среди плеска волн, заставил меня подпрыгнуть от неожиданности, что чуть не привело к повторному погружению в воду. Тот, кого я хотел увидеть, появился сразу же, как только я о нём подумал, и скользил по поверхности воды, направляясь ко мне.

— Нет никаких шансов? Что ты забудешь и не вспомнишь? Мальчик, умеющий видеть суть.

Когда он оказался достаточно близко, то я смог рассмотреть, что ростом он почти с меня, но стройнее чуть ли не в два раза. Его расшитая жемчугом светлая одежда переливалась как рыбья чешуя, а голову венчала корона из белых кораллов и морских звёзд. Но в остальном он ничем не отличался от знакомого мне Лендаля, лишь нечеловечески глубокие глаза были другими, а длинные волосы спадали ниже колен, завиваясь лёгкими кольцами.

Он очутился уже настолько близко, что я мог с лёгкостью прикоснуться к нему рукой, но он приблизился ещё на один шаг вперёд, оказавшись почти вплотную ко мне, и повторил:

— Каков твой ответ, мальчик-маг?

От смущения голос подвёл меня, потому как я еле-еле смог выдавить из себя:

— Не-не-нет.

Кажется, такой скудный ответ мало кого удовлетворит, отступив немного назад, я выпалил то, что терзало меня последнее время:

— Нет, я не отступлюсь и вряд ли смогу забыть то, что мне открылось! Моя совесть не позволит заявить «я ничего не видел»! Я прекрасно понимаю, что сую нос не туда, куда следует, но в тоже время это то, что не может быть простой случайностью! Знаю, что отвернуться от всего было бы намного умнее и безопаснее, но я не могу оставить всё, как есть, слишком много вопросов…

Холодная ладонь загадочного собеседника плотно прижалась к моим губам, прервав сбивчивую речь. Я почувствовал, что кровь начала приливать к лицу, и попытался отстраниться, но оказалось, что мои ноги примёрзли к воде.

— Разумеется, это не случайность, — тихо ответил он, — сейчас дорогу в мои чертоги не так просто найти. Для вас, сынов Альбы, этот путь сложнее втройне. Но ты тут. А значит, вправе тут находиться. Вправе искать моего совета. Вправе просить моей помощи. Вправе жаждать моей силы. Зачем ты пришёл, мальчик?

Он убрал свою ладонь, чтобы я мог дать ответ, но слова куда-то пропали. А ещё я понял, что слова и вовсе не нужны здесь. Этот собеседник читает мою душу как открытую книгу, но поддерживает диалог вслух для того, чтобы мне было проще выражать свои мысли. Как будто я несмышлёный малыш, которому требуется подсказка.

Хотя для него, может, я и являлся таковым? Глупым ребёнком. А раз я сущий младенец, то невежество мне простительно.

— Я не знаю. Я понятия не имею, почему я тут оказался. Это вроде как само собой получилось.

«Морской Лендаль» ничуть не удивился, а лишь уточнил:

— То есть ты не хочешь взыскать абсолютного знания? Сакральной мудрости? Великой силы или секрета бессмертия в обмен на сотню юных дев?

— Я хотел просто узнать правду. О зелёном тумане в Алом Доме, что там произошло на самом деле. О том, какое отношение к этому имеет Аль-Серпен, и вообще понять, что случилось с этой страной. Почему так мало известно об их магии? Как к этому причастен король Анкорас и Дан Семисердечный, что-то слишком много чести для простого Инструмента. Хотя его природа мне тоже очень интересна, ну… Эм… Не в том плане, но я чувствую, он точно с этим всем связан.

Я сбился с мысли и на секунду прервал свой спич, но, похоже, что мой ответ был сочтён за удовлетворительный, потому как он поднял руку в классическом жесте учителя академии, позволяющий ученику прекратить ответ и снова сесть за свою парту. Он явно насмехался надо мной, впрочем, лицо его было по-прежнему непроницаемым.

— Ты жаждешь ответов, но не ищешь путей их поиска. Большую часть их ты найдёшь сам, если вернёшься к тому, с чего начал. К тому, с кого начал. Но он не умеет проникать в помыслы как я. Ты должен уметь не только задавать правильные вопросы. Но и быть готовым отвечать. Отвечать за свои вопросы. Но я рад, что не ошибся в тебе. Ты жаждешь того же, что и другой маг-альба. Который в твоём сердце. И так же чист и пламенен, как он. А потому я дам тебе кое-что. Что поможет в поиске.

Он положил мне руки на плечи и наклонился к самому моему уху так, что я почувствовал его холодное дыхание на щеке.

— Перед тем, как воды сомкнулись над Аль-Серпеном, его небеса завила зелёная радуга. Такая же, как держит в цепях твой дом.

Он отстранился и поднял палец вверх, указывая на небо. Последнее, что я увидел, просыпаясь, это зелёного радужного змея, кольцами склубившегося в пурпурном небе.

***

Покуда я спал, даже самые ленивые и бестолковые из студентов наверняка успели списать со шпаргалок, перезамкнуть свои портативные зеркала, чтобы они могли ловить магический сигнал в подавляющем поле, или попросту нагло скатать из учебников, тайно пронесённых сюда. Даже эфир-проверка и мощный антигенератор сигнала не мог обеспечить абсолютную чистоту экзамена. Всегда находились таланты, чьи умения больше бы пригодились в магразведке, чем для зачётов, а потому я собрал все работы и на глазах студентов сжёг их в пламени своей перчатки. После чего пригласил их к бурной устной дискуссии по предмету, демонстративно закатав рукава своей охряной мантии.

После того, как завалил семерых балбесов из двенадцати и поставил зачёт остальным, я объявил экзамен закрытым и отпустил своих студиозусов до пересдачи. Сам же отправился припасть к сосредоточению мудрости академии, винтовым шпилем возвышающемуся позади здания высокотехнологичной магии. Пока я шёл в библиотеку Спекртума, рассеянно кивая знакомым, то сосредоточился на том, какого типа информацию следует искать. С одной стороны, техническую часть создания Инструментов и вообще историю биомагии я знал в совершенстве, жизнеописание Дана Семисердечного мне было известно на том уровне, какой доступен для любого желающего ознакомиться, то есть в достаточно высокой степени, хотя о годах его детства и юности известно было поразительно мало. Но вот с другой стороны, знание истории и вообще концепции магического искусства Аль-Серпена, к моему стыду, щеголяло обширными прорехами. Эту слабую сторону и стоит укрепить в первую очередь в цитадели знаний.

***

Век живи, век учись. Воистину это слова, не теряющие своей актуальности. Моё самообразование не задалось в том ключе, на какой я рассчитывал. Зал мировой истории развития магии встретил меня не расслабляющей тишиной, в целом характерной для библиотек, а молчаливой сосредоточенностью и напряжённостью студентов, пытающихся в последний момент наверстать упущенное за семестр. Сухонький библиотекарь в серой робе служителя выслушал мою просьбу касательно информации, что я искал, с сомнением оглядел меня, будто я попросил принести разнузданный порнографический роман, испросил моё удостоверение и, удовлетворившись рангом малефикция, удалился за искомой литературой. Я же остался торчать у стойки, гадая о странном поведении библиотекаря. Любой учащийся или преподаватель Спекртума мог по первому требованию получить любую книгу лишь в силу того, что на них была форменная одежда академии. Разумеется, были и закрытые отделы, доступ куда производился лишь по особым пропускам, но я же находился в общем зале и никаких запрещённых трактатов не просил. Вроде бы.

Что я вообще знаю о серпенцах как о народе? Они принадлежат к иному антропологическому типу, чем население этой части света, но внешне похожи на альбийцев даже больше, чем темнокожие тенебрийцы или приземистые ти-чиафцы. Высокие, очень стройные, с традиционно длинными волосами как у мужчин, так и у женщин. Но будучи одетыми по современной моде, вообще мало чем выделялись из многотысячной толпы столицы, и лишь какое-то тонкое отличие в чертах лица говорило о том, что это не обычный человек, а серпенец. И хотя гостей на остров Аль-Серпен допускали умеренно, сами же серпенцы переселялись на континент целыми семьями, ассимилировавшись здесь ещё сотни лет назад. Потому как были общительны, активно занимались наукой и торговлей, легко перенимали обычаи и языки разных стран, а значит, и непринуждённо вписались в жизнь Альбы. А когда выяснилось, что от смешанных браков могут рождаться дети, то они и вовсе перестали считаться какой-то экзотикой, вроде глиняных троллей или рукокрылых пирки.

Изучение их научных дисциплин требовало определённого склада ума, и в своё время технический прогресс Аль-Серпена опережал на голову достижения остального мира, но почти каждый был в курсе, что их дискретная математика легла в основу современной техмагии, а классические теории биочар стали канонами врачебной науки. А вот об их магическом искусстве мне было известно ровным счётом ничего, потому как информация об этом не сильно распространена, но слухи ходили, что занимаются они чуть ли не тёмной магией Бездны в объятиях самой Матери Ночи.

От перебирания и сортировки моих скудных знаний об Аль-Серпене меня отвлёк вернувшийся библиотекарь, который принёс небольшую стопку книг, часть которых находилась в плотном пакете из чёрной бумаги.

— Вот в этих книгах может содержаться информация, которую вы искали, господин Шестирукий. В пакете книги на серпенском языке, но с комментариями о содержимом на альбийском. Можете ознакомиться с ними в закрытом читальном зале. Вы точно желаете их изучить лично? Или с вами есть сопровождающий?

Вопрос удивил меня, но отступать было некуда.

— Разумеется, именно поэтому я здесь, я могу их забрать?

— Прошу-прошу, проходите в читальный зал, — и он передал мне из рук в руки стопку книг.

Мда… Век живи, век учись. Моё самообразование не задалось в том ключе, на какой я рассчитывал.

Книги на альбийском содержали лишь общие сведения об исторических хрониках и особо не пролили свет на интересующие вопросы. Когда я ещё раз бросил взгляд на обложки серпенских трактатов и попытался разглядеть письмена, то почувствовал, как перед глазами снова заплясали разноцветные мухи и к горлу подступила тошнота. Мне казалось, что я уже побывал в своей жизни на самом дне озера стыда, но когда библиотекарь с улыбкой объяснил мне причину такой странной реакции организма на письменность серпенцев, то понял, что дно проломилось. И я сейчас погружаюсь в самое раскалённое ядро планеты позора. Потому как подобная реакция являлась, по сути, довольно известным фактом для любого образованного человека. Выражаясь современным языком, письменная форма серпенского содержала защиту от чтения и копирования для любого, кто не являлся носителем серпенской крови. Старичок добавил, что даже небольшой примеси серпенской крови у человека достаточно, чтобы письмена не несли ущерба для здоровья. А потому в библиотеках и научных архивах обыкновенно всегда работали те, кто мог без вреда для себя контактировать с подобными книгами, пусть даже и ни слова не понимая на этом странном певучем наречии.

Полукровки, родившиеся и выросшие на континенте, при должном усердии могли обучиться ему точно так же, как и любому другому языку. Моя же внешность была характерна для типичных выходцев из Северного Архипелага. Крупная фигура, веснушки и рыжие волосы говорили о том, что наличие серпенцев в моём роду крайне маловероятно, но как говорится, чем Бездна не шутит.

Служитель порекомендовал найти переводчика, который бы прочёл для меня эти книги, дал имена тех, кто мог бы помочь, и оставил сгорать от стыда за свою невежественность. Какой совет я получил в своём недавнем сне? Вернуться к тому, с кого начал. Если бы я больше уделял внимание изучению «обычных знаний об окружающем мире», то ответ оказался бы на поверхности сразу же, как только бы в голове сформировался вопрос. Ведь на днях я совершенно случайно, ха-ха, снова это слово, познакомился с Инструментом-Книгой, в чьём перечне навыков в категории мастер среди прочего числилось знание языка народа Аль-Серпен. Всё, что мне надо, это найти способ как можно скорее встретиться с Лендалем. Ощупью засунув книги в плотный пакет, я покинул библиотеку, старясь не попадаться на глаза библиотекарю.

***

Мысль о том, чтобы просто связаться с Лендалем, была отметена как неликвидная. Во-первых, я не знал частоты его зеркала, во-вторых, он являлся частной собственностью принца Санитаса, а потому не стоило обращаться через голову такого вспыльчивого хозяина, а в-третьих, я просто-напросто не был уверен, что он согласится на встречу без веской причины. Но там, где затруднения возникнут у частного лица, не будет проблем у преподавателя универсария.

Поэтому я подал официальный запрос в Серебряный Дом, что в связи со сбором информации для моей научной работы мне требуется воспользоваться обширной библиотекой дворца, и попросил назначить мне в качестве консультанта-переводчика Инструмент по имени Лендаль. Теперь всё, что мне оставалось, это ждать ответ от секретариата.

Ответ, на удивление, ждать себя заставил недолго. Очень недолго, потому как связались со мной меньше чем через час. И блик-вызов совершил не кто иной, как принц Санитас лично. Время ещё больших удивлений!

— Дня доброго и маны в руку, мастер Игнеус! Я уже заждался, всё гадал, когда же вы станете совершать решительные шаги. Хотя вы выбрали весьма окольный путь, чтобы узнать частоту зеркала вашей симпатии. Но будьте настойчивы и не смейте отступать.

— Я не совсем уверен, — запаниковал я, — что понимаю, о чём вы, Ваша Светлость.

Красавица-горничная, которую я запомнил ещё по наследованию, появилась в зоне отражения и, наклонившись к уху принца, шепнула пару слов.

— Ах, вот в чём дело, у Лендаля нет собственного блик-зеркала, а потому вы были вынуждены искать возможность для связи через меня. Какое прискорбное упущение с моей стороны и как тяжело тому, кто разделён со своим возлюбленным и не может даже весточку передать. Будьте спокойны, с этого момента я всё беру в свои руки! И приложу все силы, чтобы поспособствовать соединению ваших сердец. Сейчас же начну подготовку к свиданию.

Пот катился по моему лбу, а мысли метались как загнанные мор-крысы. По тому, как вёл себя принц, очевидно было, что он затеял очередную забаву, где мне выпала роль игрушки.

— Ваша Светлость, всё не так, как вы подумали, я могу объяснить!

Принц изобразил искреннее удивление:

— Как же не так? Я прекрасно видел, какие взгляды вы бросали друг на друга во дворе Алого Дома, да между вами искры сыпались. Вы же идеальна пара! Учёный и Книга!

— Нет, это были искры от охранных заклинаний… Не думаю, что Лендаль разделяет вашу позицию…

Я понял, что уже слишком поздно что-либо отрицать и нет никаких шансов доказать свою точку зрения, потому как принц продолжал гнуть свою версию событий, совершенно не слушая меня, и мне осталось лишь замолчать.

— То есть у нас не просто романтическая история, а настоящая драма? Односторонняя любовь, где объект страсти даже не подозревает о чувствах другого? Как донести их? Я думаю, что вы должны написать письмо, а я обязательно передам! Хотя нет, вы же смелый парень, готовый лицом к лицу встретиться с судьбой, вы же даже попросили о личной встрече! Тем лучше, я поручу Норе составить вам план свидания. Ах, как это прекрасно! Встреча в библиотеке в окружении фолиантов и древних свитков, в воздухе витает запах вековой мудрости, самое лучшее место для такого задрота… В смысле, уважаемого малефикция, чтобы совершить признание!

Не вмешивающаяся в разговор до этого служанка отобрала зеркало у разошедшегося принца и обратилась ко мне:

— Мастер Игнеус, я назначу вам встречу в дворцовой библиотеке завтра в четыре часа пополудни, когда у Его Светлости будет деловой визит в Министерстве Дипломатии. И он не сможет чрезмерно активно участвовать в налаживании чьей-либо личной жизни. Если возникнут какие-то вопросы, обращайтесь непосредственно ко мне, вот моя частота блика. Вас всё устраивает?

И дождавшись моего кивка, выключила связь, несмотря на громкие протесты Его Светлости.

***

Когда на следующий день я отправился во дворец, то нервничал так, будто и правда собрался на свидание. И причина была вовсе не в делах сердечных. У ворот меня встретил расторопный юноша, который провёл меня через парк дворцового комплекса к заднему входу Серебряного Дома и проводил в нужную комнату, услужливо закрыв за мной дверь.

Как оказалось, Лендаль уже ждал меня там, играя с двумя белыми котами, пытаясь отобрать у них свои туфли, которые те не выпускали из когтей огромных лап, но бросил своё занятие, увидав меня, и приветственно помахал рукой. Судя по всему, он был не против меня видеть.

— Несбиваемых заклинаний вам, мастер Игнеус. Что привело вас ко мне на самом деле? Явно это не та причина, которую мне озвучил Его Светлость. Он, кстати, крайне сокрушался, что не может присутствовать лично и посильно помочь в исцелении ваших душевных тягот.

Я потёр пальцами переносицу и уточнил:

— Я уже догадываюсь, что он наговорил, но позвольте всё-таки уточнить?

— Ох, он поведал мне страшную тайну, которую поклялся хранить, но не может сдержать обещания, глядя на ваши мучения. Сказал, что вы страдаете от мук неразделённой любви, но не находите в себе сил признаться. Боясь отказа, который разобьёт сердце вдребезги, вы не соглашались на встречу, и если сегодня отвергнут вашу любовь, то в полночь вы броситесь в воды Ирис с Медного Моста.

— Какая интересная история, но вы верно понимаете, что не это привело меня сюда.

Лендаль рассмеялся и приглашающим жестом предложил присесть на скамью вишнёвого дерева, стоящую рядом с его креслом.

— Да уж, он любитель подшутить над людьми. Но я уже приноровился к этому и просто не обращаю внимания на его выходки. Если подыгрывать, то его интерес сразу остывает. Раз принц уже заочно из нас сделал парочку, предлагаю перейти на «ты».

Видя моё замешательство, он сразу же добавил:

— Только не расстраивайся из-за слов принца и не накладывай на себя руки из-за меня, Игнеус! Учёный мир многое потеряет. Выкладывай, что там у тебя случилось.

Судя по всему, его не оскорбила ни выходка принца, ни моё глупое поведение в Алом Доме. Он правда был расположен к неформальному разговору и не тяготился моим обществом.

И поэтому я выложил. В прямом смысле этого слова. Выложил книги, которые принёс собой.

— Ты можешь это прочесть? Знаешь, я только вчера узнал, что серпенская письменность не имеет аналогов! Какими бы вычурными ни были иероглифы ти-чиафцев или узелковое плетение племён шачку, это всё равно не является сложным комплексным аппаратом сопряжения данных, имеющим в своей структуре механизм генетического распознавания и защиту от вторжения. Ты знал об этом?

— То, что это называется так вычурно и заумно? Нет, не знал, но мысль твоя мне понятна. И, разумеется, мне известна эта особенность. Если ты так издалека пытаешься выведать, а не кувыркался ли мой троюродный дед с горячей серпенкой во время праздника Изобилия, то мог мы просто спросить, это не является военной тайной. Тем более что ты считывал информацию с моего ошейника. Безусловно, во мне есть серпенская кровь, и я могу читать по-серпенски.

— Но я правда только вчера узнал об этом, — слегка обиженно начал оправдываться я, но решил не позориться дальше, пытаясь объяснить свою неосведомлённость.

На секунду он задумался, приложив измазанные чернилами кончики пальцев к губам.

— Ну, ты мог вычислить меня по косвенным данным. Например, учесть то, что все серпенцы являются левшами.

И он помахал испачканными пальцами левой руки у меня перед носом. И видя, моё удивлённое лицо, он вздохнул:

— Судя по всему, нам предстоит многое узнать друг о друге… Особенно тебе…

И Лендаль, как ни в чём не бывало, сменил тему разговора и взялся пересматривать мои книги.

— Какой интересный выбор. «Сказание о башне Синего Золота». «Основы троичных счислений в аппаратах связи». «Релевантная механика». А вот эту я помню, я её переводил, «Метафизика Первых». Я так понимаю, тебе нужна помощь в чтении этих книг, но дело пойдёт лучше, если ты расскажешь, что ищешь. И судя по книгам, даже не заливай, что это исключительно научный интерес, я просто тебе не поверю.

И тогда я задал ему те же самые вопросы, что и его морской копии, но, разумеется, без той части про личный интерес к нему… Мда… Принцу и правда удалось выбить у меня почву из-под ног своими разговорами о «свидании». Некоторое время Лендаль сидел, заложив руки за голову, но когда молчание затянулось, прервал своё оцепенение и, изменившись в лице, спросил:

— Ты считаешь, что я тебе тогда лапши навешал, а сейчас собираешься прижать меня и вытрясти все тайны?

— Я думаю, что ты рассказал мне правду, но лишь малую её часть. Я хотел бы знать больше.

— Хо-хо, а ты ждал откровенностей перед незнакомцем? — обычно тихий голос Инструмента приобрёл неприятные металлические и в тоже время какие-то знакомые властные нотки. — Но мне действительно особо нечего добавить к тому, что я уже тебе поведал! Если ты спрашиваешь об этом лишь для того, чтобы удовлетворить любопытство, то брось эту затею, ты не понимаешь во что ввязываешься!

И добавил более спокойным тоном:

— Извини, что сорвался. Я переведу для тебя эти книги, но не думаю, что там есть то, что ты ищешь.

Всё что мне остаётся, это выложить свою последнюю карту и рассчитывать, что она окажется козырной.

— Я знаю, что в небе Аль-Серпена была такая же зелёная радуга, какая сейчас над Альбой.

— С чего ты это взял? — от недавней вспышки гнева не осталось и следа, и он снова превратился в спокойного и тихого юношу.

— Ты мне это сказал. Во сне.

Как только вырвались эти слова, я понял, как глупо это прозвучало, но уже поздно было что-то исправить. На секунду его глаза округлились, потом он взял мою ладонь в свои руки, прижал к груди и с выражением крайней торжественности момента на лице сказал:

— Прости! Значит, принц меня не разыгрывал, и всё, что он сказал, было настоящей истиной? А я счёл это несмешной шуткой? Извини меня, Игнеус. Я правда польщён, что у тебя есть эротические фантазии про меня, раз уж я тебе даже снюсь, но не думаю, что готов дать тебе ответ прямо сейчас.

— Да-да, я вижу, как тебе жаль, — я вырвал свою руку и вскочил, — ни капли же! Потому что ты смеёшься надо мной и тоже смакуешь забаву, придуманную Его Светлостью. Нет, это была не юношеская влажная мечта. Я говорю о другом!

И я рассказал ему о видении в Алом Доме, своём вчерашнем сне, штормовом море и загадочном существе с его внешностью, которое я повстречал там.

Это был день, когда узнал Лендаля с новой стороны, который сразу же отбросил свою обычную язвительность. Взгляд его перестал быть взглядом подростка и превратился во взор взрослого мужчины. А ещё это был тот день, когда я впервые услышал о Духе-Короле.


	6. Часть I Глава 6 Лазурная закладка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Глава, в которой Лендаль понимает, что беззаботная жизнь закончилась, и дальше всё будет только хуже, но намного забавнее._

Ты меня испытываешь, искушаешь или даришь надежду? Протягиваешь руку помощи или отвергаешь меня? Годами ты спал, запертый в своей ледяной темнице, годами молчал, не имея сил, чтобы быть словом, годами был отрезан и от этого мира, и от мира нижнего. Прикованный цепями к моей памяти и одновременно оторванный от меня. Что же изменилось, мой король? Ты смог найти путь в сердце этого мальчика, и ты смог привести его ко мне. Если тяжёлые серебряные слова ослабели от времени, а оковы проржавели и начинают обращаться в прах, то у нас осталось не так много времени, верно? Считаешь, он может стать твоим спасением? Нашим спасением? Хочешь снова рискнуть, доверив свой дар человеку? Хорошо, я поступлю так, как ты того желаешь.

Похоже, что молчание моё затянулось, и между нами повисла неловкая пауза. Да уж, не такого разговора я ожидал и не думал об Игнеусе как о возможном союзнике. Сам же магиус сидел около меня, комкая края своей короткой мантии преподавателя, и глядел в пол. Видать, из-за того, какой напряжённой стала моя поза, малефикций второй ступени при перчатке, способный обуздывать заклинания невероятной силы и сложности, опасался, что я сейчас на него накричу, кинусь с кулаками или, что хуже всего, рассмеюсь в лицо.

— Хорошо, так и быть, — я прервал молчание и развернул кресло. — Следуй за мной, я дам тебе одну занимательную книгу, а также поделюсь кое-какими своими соображениями, не входящими в официальную точку зрения. В точку зрения здравомыслящих рациональных альбийцев, само собой. Но это много большее, чем ты сможешь найти в общем зале библиотеки академии.

Когда мы добрались до нужного стеллажа, я взял искомую книгу и спрятал в сумку на внешней стороне спинки своего кресла. Игнеус вроде бы уже вышел из своего обычного ступора, вызванного необходимостью говорить о чём-то, что не было частью его работы, и был готов внимать знаниям.

— Что ты знаешь о религии Аль-Серпена? Это риторический вопрос, можешь не отвечать, потому как ничего ты не знаешь об этом. Это не укор твоей эрудиции, малефикций, в силу своего происхождения ты не можешь этого знать. Это так же является и причиной того, что ты ничего не знаешь о серпенской магии. Но давай по порядку. Предлагаю уподобиться патийским античным философам и совершить прогулку по саду, ведя научную беседу и созерцая цветущие деревья. А ещё там меньше шансов на то, что нас могут услышать. В свою очередь, я снова попрошу не выносить на широкую публику то, что ты узнаешь. Не потому, что это какая-то огромная тайна древней цивилизации. Просто научное сообщество к твоей информации отнесётся весьма скептично. И это, мягко говоря. Многие из теорий, что я тебе изложу, не подтверждаемы нынешними методами научного исследования. А ещё принц не мог не оставить подслушивающее устройство в зале, так что не могу упустить возможность насолить ему, лишив возможности узнать, о чём мы будем беседовать. Ты хоть кивни.

Игнеус энергично закивал, но, сочтя, что этого недостаточно, добавил:

— Хорошо, разумеется, я с уважением отнесусь ко всему, что ты скажешь, пусть это будут даже самые фантастические теории и допущения. И да, я тоже не прочь избавиться от слежки.

***

После этого мы покинули библиотечную залу в сопровождении Шари и Рейна, которые недовольно фыркали на Игнеуса, когда тот помогал мне спуститься с крыльца, но препятствий не чинили. И даже в качестве жеста доброй воли соизволили вернуть мою порядком потрёпанную обувь, когда мы оказались за пределами дома…

Спустя некоторое время мы добрались до юго-восточной части парка, остановившись около пруда с изящной ротондой. И тогда я повторил свой вопрос:

— Так что ты знаешь о религии Аль-Серпена? Потому как маг и жрец у серпенцев обозначается одним словом. А должность главного жреца и архимага всегда занимал один и тот же человек на протяжении тысячелетий, конкретно правящий в тот момент король. На нашем континенте детей, хоть сколько одарённых магическим даром, принято отдавать на базовое обучение в возрасте семи-восьми лет, а если их успехи оказываются весьма ощутимы, то и продолжать их обучение дальше. Но если твоя душа не лежит к науке, то можно быть кровельщиком, конюхом или хоть пекарем, которые, тем не мене, всё равно знают пару-тройку заклинаний. Да почти все жители континента знают несколько простых заговоров. В Аль-Серпене дела обстояли с точностью до наоборот. Должность мага-жреца, он же сахир, являлась пожизненной. Обучение магическому ремеслу начиналось с рождения. Ребёнка отдавали в башню Синего Золота на воспитание и обучение, причём выйти оттуда и воссоединиться со своей семьёй он мог не ранее, чем через пятнадцать лет, когда решались его судьба и направленность. Те, кто оказывались не очень талантливы или откровенно ленивы, всё равно не могли изменить свою долю и стать, к примеру, мясниками, унаследовав лавку отца. Как правило, такие ребятишки получали звание хадима и становились кем-то вроде наших аколуфов при Алтаре Девы, имея право жить в миру, заниматься сопряжёнными ремеслами, практиковать магию и прочее. Или же остаться прислужить в Башне. Большая часть магических товаров, изготовленных для торговли с остальным миром, как раз и есть плоды трудов хадимов.

— Не самая завидная судьба — не иметь возможности распоряжаться своей жизнью,— тяжко вздохнул Игнеус.

То ли пожалев судьбу серпенских магов, то ли потому, что солнце выглянуло из-за туч и блеснуло лучами ему прямо в глаза, он зажмурился и несколько раз тряхнул головой. И торопливо переместился в тень ротонды, присев на мраморную скамью. Я же заранее поставил своё кресло там, где мою моментально обгорающую кожу не достало бы пламя лучей Охотника.

— Отчего же? Всё совсем наоборот. Хочешь — двигай науку, хочешь — путешествуй по миру, хочешь — женись на любой девушке или парне вне зависимости от своего происхождения. Под запретом лишь нелицензионная практика своего искусства за пределами Аль-Серпена и обучение ему чужаков. А вот те, кто оказываются одарены в большей степени — продолжают обучение дальше без возможности от него отказаться. Такая же судьба обязательно ждала будущего короля, и если в пятнадцать лет принц или исключительно редко принцесса окажутся пригодными как наследники то, прежде чем стать правителем, они должны пройти всё обучение в Башне.

— А что если принц окажется бездарью, страна будет без короля?

Наконец-то Игнеус задаёт верные вопросы!

— Резонное замечание, но есть одна поправка. Наследование престола не происходит напрямую, как это принято в Альбе, от отца к сыну или дочери. У серпенцев существовало лишь требование того, чтобы отпрыск был из королевского рода. За всю историю Аль-Серпена прерывание рода и установление новой правящей династии происходило лишь дважды, и то в глубокой древности во времена войн с другими странами.

Я засмотрелся на пляску солнечных зайчиков на поверхности пруда, подумав о том, что в сути своей серпенцы и альбийцы ничем не отличались. У власти всегда оказывались сильнейшие. Но это дела минувшие, Аль-Серпена как такового давно уже нет, а потому продолжил:

— Так вот, в башне Синего Золота обычно одновременно обучалось десять-двенадцать детей из королевской семьи, не считая тех, кто уже закончил обучение и выпустился. А уж кто из них станет королём — вопрос больше природной предрасположенности, склада ума и таланта. Отвечает ли это на твой невысказанный вопрос, почему серпенцы не позволяют учить своей магии иноземцев, да ещё и взрослых мужей?

— Более чем, если она такова, что обучать ребёнка приходится с рождения. Но всё равно, не слишком ли это строго? Одно дело — практика, а другое —представление об этом. Можно быть совершенно негодным для профессии магиуса, но Спекртум не возбраняет посещать публичные курсы лекций с основами Магического Ремесла любому желающему.

— Пустая трата времени, — отмахнулся я, — природа серпенской магии именно такова. Она плохо даётся представителям иных народов, ещё и в возрасте, когда уже сформировано представление о мироустройстве. Но не буду отрицать, история знает примеры нескольких магов-инокровцев, успешно завершивших обучение в Башне. У меня есть косвенные факты, указывающие на то, что Дан Семисердечный, хоть и являлся альбийцем, но родился и вырос в Аль-Серпене, и лишь в зрелом возрасте перебрался на континент. Вполне возможно, что он один из выпускников Башни. И под словом выпускник я подразумеваю то, что ученик успешно получил благословение Духа-Короля. Поэтому перехожу от вопросов чистой науки к вопросам религии.

Я достал книгу из сумки и начал отмечать некоторые страницы шёлковыми ленточками-закладками, которые всегда носил в карманах своих просторных одеяний.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты прочитал эту книгу, она на альбийском, так что не переживай за свои глаза. Хотя вычурный слог стихов, которыми она написана, способен вызвать головную боль похуже, чем от серпенских букв. Но не сейчас, — осадил я его, видя, что ему уже не терпится, — займёшься этим, когда успокоишься.

Я передал книгу Игнеусу, который от наплыва новой информации в возбуждении обрывал длинные листья болотных нарциссов и даже забыл по своему обыкновению покраснеть, когда наши пальцы соприкоснулись. Вот что значит умение сосредотачиваться на решении поставленной задачи. Самое время усложнить её условия.

— Центральная фигура религии серпенцев это Дух-Король. Божественный благодетель и защитник народа, покровитель ремёсел и наук, воин и целитель, к которому обращается в молитве весь подвластный ему народ. И в отличие от большей части известных в истории богов, Дух-Король склонен отвечать лично на молитвы верующих. Это установленный факт, а не допущение.

Игнеус захлопал глазами, будто я ему сообщил, что Зимний Старец, одаривающий детей подарками детей в праздник Середины Зимы, существует на самом деле.

— Ты сам его видел в своём сне, — продолжил я, — точнее, тот образ, который ты ему придал. Но то, что это был он, не вызывает никакого сомнения. Место, которое ты описал, и то, как он с тобой говорил, очень характерны. Прочтёшь об этом в книге на лазурной закладке. Более удивительно то, что он обратился к альбийцу. Но твой природный талант видеть то, что есть на самом деле, отметая шелуху наносного, весьма способствуют общению через сны. Думаю, у него на тебя есть особые планы.

— И что же он от меня хочет? — Игнеус вскочил со скамьи, но почти сразу же сел обратно.

— А какие планы у богов касательно смертных? — рассмеялся я. — Это тебе являются откровения и видения, спросишь сам. Я не иронизирую, ты же у нас избранный, как-никак. Можешь сходить к сивиллам, мол, растолкуйте видение, хотя это лишнее. Думаю, ваша встреча была не последней. Слушай дальше, это очень важно: физическим воплощением Духа-Короля в мире смертных является текущий король Аль-Серпена. Причём это не фигура речи или формальная должность, как у магистра храма Солнечного Охотника, а тоже вполне установленный факт. Когда умирает старый правитель, Дух-Король освобождается и выбирает себе из принцев, завершивших обучение в башне, кандидатов в сосуды. А потом испытывает их. Тот, кто пройдёт испытание — станет новым королём, потому что Дух-Король вселится в его тело. И станет с ним единым и неделимым существом. При таком подходе к наследованию, сам понимаешь, очень сложно опровергнуть легитимность короля.

— Жутко звучит, смахивает на одержимость демонами.

— Если оставить только самую суть, то так оно и есть. Но считай это божественной одержимостью. Мы вернёмся к природе этого явления, когда ты прочтёшь то, что я тебе дал.

— Нет, вот отсюда я хочу знать подробности! Это же что получается, на самом деле это не байки, а серпенцы настоящие бездномаги?

Игнеус вскочил и стал нервно расхаживать по ротонде, спугнув двух уток, которые подплыли к нам, ожидая чего-то съестного.

Теперь мой черёд тяжко вздыхать и жалеть о судьбе несчастных магов, которых уже сейчас был готов жечь и истреблять пламенный малефикций.

— Игнеус, что я только что говорил про умение видеть главное? Не позволяй своему альбийскому мировоззрению и суевериям взять верх. Неужели ты считаешь, что верхушка Храма и Алтаря понятия не имела, что из себя представляет магия Аль-Серпена, и при этом допускала их на свои земли? И более того, не чинила препятствий в практикуме? Что я тебе только что говорил про обучение с рождения и запрет для чужаков вообще соваться в это дело? Направь свой гнев в русло размышлений.

Он перестал метаться, и обычное простоватое выражение его лица стало сосредоточенным. Когда Игнеус о чём-то всерьёз размышлял, то было видно, что мантию свою он получил не за просто так. Через несколько минут он поделился своими выводами.

— Я не знаю природы взаимоотношений твоих сахиров с Детьми Ночи, но ты говорил, что они обучались, а главное воспитывались для этого они с рождения, ещё и с обязательным экзаменом. А значит, они умеют качественно управлять этой силой. А не на уровне доморощенного демонолога, жаждущего величия и силы, но в результате самого становящегося кормом для демона сразу, как только ослабит над ним контроль. Что не меняет греховной сути этого занятия и ужасов, к которым это может привести. Храм и Алтарь порицают магию инферно и преследует адептов бездны, но я никогда не видел такого отношения к магам-серпенцам. Может, они и правда в чём-то особенные. И ещё я думаю, что если есть организация, которая воспитывает бездномагов, то должна быть организация, которая будет карать отступников? У нас есть же магсыск для преступников-магов. Думаю, в Аль-Серпене тоже был похожий. А кто лучше всего справится с демонологом или сбежавшим Сыном Ночи, если не специалист по магии бездны?

— Абсолютно верный вывод, Игн. Отряд Гончих Змей способен был за час прочесать всю страну в поисках преступника, ведя преследование в обоих мирах, причём преступника любой природы, как человеческой, так и эфирной. Солнечным Братьям такое даже и не снилось, а потому они позволяли серпенцам самостоятельно регулировать свои магические вопросы, а в случае чего, даже сами обращались за помощью. А вот твоё понимание природы Бездны или Аль-Мухит, как называют её серпенцы, совершенно ошибочно. Аль-Мухит переводится как Всеохватывающий, а ещё это слово обозначает Океан. Серпенцы представляют себе Бездну не как страшное место сосредоточения пороков и необузданных желаний, а как некую всеобщую первозданную стихию, из которой произошло и на которой держится всё сущее. И как то, во что обращается всё живое, когда приходит его время смерти.

— То есть мы считаем Бездну порождением зла, а серпенцы великим благом? Поэтому наших бездномагов принято казнить, а сахирам дают зелёный свет?

Так и знал, что я буду биться в закрытые двери, но срывать своё раздражение на нём ещё слишком рано, то ли ещё будет дальше.

— Игнеус, прыгни в пруд и охладись, или мы не сможем продолжать беседу.

Он пару раз глубоко выдохнул, но прыгать в холодную воду не решился, лишь зачерпнул её ладонями и вылил себе за шею.

— Я в порядке, продолжай.

— Давай я приведу аналогию, чтобы тебе проще было понять. Кинжал разбойника, который прерывает жизнь крестьянина, возвращающего с ярмарки, и оставляющий умирать голодной смертью его семью — безусловное зло. Но злым ли является металл, из которого его выковали?

— Ха! Это классический тезис о том, что убивает не оружие, а рука, которая его держит? То есть дай кинжал в руку солдату и отправь защищать свою страну, то поступок уже не будет злым, хотя кинжал не перестанет убивать.

— Ты снова отвлёкся. Сосредоточься. Я ничего не говорил про оружие. Я говорил про металл. Из металла выкуют плуг, которым будут пахать землю. Изготовят гвозди, при помощи которых построят дом. Даже твой атрибут Ремесла в виде перчатки изготовлен из металла. Но злой он или добрый?

— Да это же просто металл, как к нему вообще можно применять концепцию добра и зла? Он же вообще просто… неразумная… стихия? Я кажется понял, о чём ты. Море Туманов обеспечивает нас торговыми путями, рыбой и энергией, получаемой при помощи приливных силостанций, но при этом в нём регулярно тонут корабли. Оно не злое или доброе, оно просто море. Так значит, Бездна это тоже своего рода море?

— Своего рода. Если продолжать аналогию, то чтобы плавать в нём, не годится ни один корабль, надо уметь отращивать жабры и плавники, чего простые люди не умеют, а потому закономерно тонут. Именно это и происходит с любителями побаловаться с этой опасной стихией, и именно этому учат в Башне. В смысле, чешую отращивать учат, а не подвергать себя опасности. А так называемые Дети Ночи, коренное население того мира, подобно хищным русалкам, помогает утонуть незадачливым морякам. Хотя множественное число не совсем применимо, это частные случаи одного и того же явления. 

Я начал тщательно обдумывать, как бы вернее подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить этому вспыльчивому парню, что на самом деле из себя представляет Бездна. Хотя ирония заключалась в том, что я сам тоже был весьма далёк от полного её понимания, имея в голове лишь смутные очертания образов.

— Аль-Мухит сам по себе неразумен, — я смог вычленить самое важное, — но он обладает желанием. Желанием Бытия. Быть воплощённым. Быть завершённым. Фундаментальный закон природы, позволяющий вообще нашей вселенной существовать. Нашей магии существовать. Это как влага, которая питает землю, давая рост растениям. Наши миры жаждут соприкоснуться, но при этом несовместимы. Они постоянно притягиваются и отталкиваются. Люди жаждут силы Бездны, а Дети Ночи жаждут физического воплощения. Порой такое и происходит, когда человек становится одержимым. Но эта взаимная паразитическая связь в итоге убивает обоих. Послушники, которые дослужились до должности хакима, умеют входить в режим контролируемой одержимости. Одновременно находиться в обоих состояниях и формах существования, балансируя на кромке эфира и материи. Утоляя жажду бездны и получая от неё силу. Но эта связь глубокая и симбиотическая. Поэтому, как я говорил, бывают отступники, но не бывает бывших магов-сахиров. Бездна меняет навсегда. И сама тоже меняется. Извини, что объясняю так сумбурно, по вполне закономерным причинам я не мог получить образование в Башне. Я, знаешь ли, родился уже после гибели Аль-Серпена и не очень-то и маг, а потому обладаю лишь отрывочными сведениями и косвенными фактами.

— Ничего, всё звучит вполне стройно и проливает свет на многое, — угомонившись, малефикций вновь стал собранным, — пока что никакой мистики и козней Матери Ночи, она вообще существует на самом деле? Или это то, как выглядит Дух-Король? Стоит называть его Отец Ночи?

— Не думаю, что он обидится на то, что ты будешь считать его женщиной, понятие пола не очень-то применимо к подобным существам. Раз мы снова заговорили о нём и его воплощении, то подумай о реальных «размерах» Аль-Мухит. Едва ли пара сотен высших сахиров способны утолить его настоящий голод и растопить лёд его естества. Вот тут-то и выходит на сцену Дух-Король. Каковы твои предположения о его природе, ты же имел возможность с ним встретиться и даже поболтать?

— Он король Бездны?

— Ты получаешь золотую звёздочку за отличный ответ. Но хотелось бы более развёрнутых размышлений.

— Во время обучения и на практике я видел инферналов разных сортов, но он не был похож ни на одного из них. Он, как бы сказать… Эм… Слишком разумный для существа, которое, по идее, даже речью-то толком не должно владеть? Мне же показалось, что он ему известны вообще все тайны мироздания.

— Это утверждение соответствует действительности. Ты думаешь, почему бездномаги так рвутся открыть врата? Потому что там и правда есть все тайны мироздания и способы управления им, вопрос лишь в цене, уплатить которую способны немногие.

— Но ты так же сказал, что он одновременно с этим имеет физическое воплощение в этом мире, но, судя по всему, подходит для этого только особый сосуд. То есть получается, что король Аль-Серпена очень незаурядная личность и очень талантливый маг? Если способен без ущерба и на постоянной основе принять в себя такое существо? А что же становится с человеком, точнее с серпенцем, после слияния, он теряет свою личность или что?

— Игнеус, ты умеешь ездить на механическом коне?

— Ну да, а к чему это?

— Ну вот представь, ты многие годы изучаешь только теоретическую основу езды, не видя настоящего коня в действии, и не имея доступа даже к его деталям. А когда приходит пора экзамена, у тебя есть не так много попыток, причём надо вскочить в седло прямо на ходу. Ты или оседлаешь его, или свалишься и погибнешь под копытами. Но в случае успеха станешь ли ты от этого другим человеком? С одной стороны да, ты теперь будешь Игнеусом Шестируким, который умеет ездить верхом, но суть твоя от этого разве изменится?

— Думаю, я буду всё тем же. Я просто буду уметь то, чего раньше не умел.

— Совершенно верно, вторая звёздочка за сегодня. Так вот, уметь Духу-Королю надо многое. Им обоим. Антропоморфному воплощению воли Аль-Мухит уметь быть действительно разумным созданием, быть человеком и человечным. Жить по законам этого мира, являясь защитником и учителем, пастырем и проводником. У смертного сосуда тоже ответственная работа. Надо стать сингулярностью бездны. Быть везде и нигде. Быть сердцем вселенной и её душой. Вместе они образуют стабильный канал, мост между нашими мирами. Точку начала и конца. То, что способно держать целостными оба мира.

— Пока звучит стройно, хоть и пафосно. Это выходит, что без подобного союза невозможна стабильность? А серпенцы особый избранный народ, от которого зависит жизнь всего живого? С чего бы вообще такая честь?

Он озвучил тот вопрос, который обеспокоил меня ещё с детства, и как хорошо, что докопаться получилось до первопричин практически сразу же, потому как ответ лежал на поверхности.

— Я так думаю, что в поддержании стабильности вообще не было бы необходимости, пока не появилось разумное человечество как таковое, и первый не в меру любопытный маг не решился узнать, а что же происходит на изнанке мира. Наш мир не является целостным. Он повреждён. А так как целостность была нарушена, то и возникла необходимость залатывать ткань бытия.

— Старый добрый первородный грех? И то, как о нём говорит учение Лунной Девы? Люди утратили невинность и стали подвержены скверне? Хорошо, с этим понятно. Но смотри, Аль-Серпен много лет назад затонул или что там с ним произошло, я уже ни в чём не уверен… И большая часть жителей погибла? Я так понимаю, что серпенский король тоже не выжил? Разумеется, в Альбе и прочих странах серпенцы не такой уж редкий народ, но я никогда и не слышал ни слова о том, что у серпненцев есть знатные рода или банально те, кто стоят у власти. Куда же делись наследники, куда пропал Дух-Король?

— Вот тут-то ты самую суть уловил. Никуда не делся. После того, как погиб последний король — Антара ибн Расул, Дух не может найти для себя подходящего преемника. Он не может даже общаться со своим народом, а молитвы серпенцев остаются без ответа. Он голодает. Весь Аль-Мухит голодает. Нет больше башни Синего Золота, некому и некого воспитывать для сосуда. Сам народ серпенцев разбросан по миру, а мудрецы его не в силах что-либо сделать, не слыша голоса и воли своего короля.

— Это как-то связано с Зелёной Радугой и необычной активностью Детей Ночи в последнее время?

— Непосредственно. Связано самым прямым образом. То, что мы видим как зелёную радугу - на самом деле небо изнанки мира. Это не причина. Это следствие. На небольшое мгновение наши миры стали едины и… Медленно повернись ко мне, — я понизил голос до шёпота, — сделай сейчас точно так, как я прошу. Смотри прямо на меня, а теперь возьми за руку, вот так, хорошо. Да не оборачивайся же, балбес! Если встанешь на одно колено, будет вообще идеально. Прекрасно, мы великолепно смотримся со стороны. Так и замри.

Со стороны Серебряного Дома в нашу сторону направлялись два человека, а судя по тому, как уверенно они шли, то знали где нас искать. Точнее, меня искать. Хозяин всегда может найти свой Инструмент.

— У нас гости? — прошептал Игнеус.

— Да, и раз Санитас решил нас разыграть, теперь мы разыгрываем перед принцем и принцессой небольшую пьесу.

— Это крайне необходимо?

— Грамотно выдадим себя за парочку, получим хороший предлог для встреч, потому как мы не закончили беседу. От тебя требуется краснеть, смущаться и вообще вести себя как можно глупее. То есть — ничего нового.

— Вот уж спасибо, будто я сам не знаю, как по-дурацки я сейчас выгляжу со стороны.

— Тем проще для нас обоих.

Я взял в руки его лицо и наклонился почти вплотную, будто для поцелуя, ровно в тот момент, когда в ротонду зашли Санитас и Кария. Игнеус подскочил как ошпаренный и начал, заикаясь, одновременно здороваться и извиняться.

Реакция принца не застала себя ждать:

— Я смотрю, вы воркуете, голубки? Вот уж не ожидал столь стремительного развития отношений! Вы бы уединились или что?

Кария толкнула брата под бок со словами:

— Они и так достаточно уединились, как можно дальше от твоего навязчивого внимания, братец, но и это не помогло.

— Но ты же сама хотела увидеть Лендаля как можно скорее, — Санитас нарочито преувеличенно изобразил удивление, — а когда мы его не нашли в библиотеке, то я подумал на самое страшное! А вдруг они решили совершить двойное самоубийство влюблённых, союз которых порицает общество! Конечно же, я не мог этого оставить и начал поиск по ошейнику!

Мда, то, что нам удалось сбросить слежку принца, явно его раздосадовало, и сейчас он собирается на нас отыграться.

Старательно оправляя свои светлые одеяния, будто любовник, которого застукали на горячем, я обратился со всей смиренностью к принцу:

— Ваша Светлость, я имею обыкновение обитать не только в библиотеке, что бы вы себе там не фантазировали. Кроме всего прочего, вы же сами свели нас и устроили свидание. Желание уединения в этом случае вполне уместно. Удивляет меня другое, обычно, когда я вам срочно нужен, то вы посылаете Нору, а сейчас мы имеем великую честь лицезреть вас лично. Вам так нравится подглядывать за другими? Или вы взревновали, мой принц?

О да! Мне удалось на секунду разрушить его самообладание. Неужели я попал в точку? Или наш спектакль выглядел и правда натурально, а он рассчитывал подобной выходкой насолить мне, а Игнеуса поставить в крайне неловкое положение?

— Как бы то ни было, — продолжил я, — мы были на середине оживлённой дискуссии о двойственной природе заряженных магических частиц, но беседу придётся отложить до следующей встречи. Или вы желаете присоединиться к нашему небольшому консилиуму?

Минута триумфа была недолгой, и Санитас быстро вернулся к своему хамовато-презрительному состоянию.

— Нет, как-нибудь без нас. Я не слишком заинтересован в подобного рода отноше… беседах. Да и принцесса хотела увести бы ваши зажима… ваше внимание в другую сторону, а потому передаю ей слово.

Кария ничуть не подала виду, будто сцена, которую она увидела, хоть как-то её смутила. Хотя, видя ошеломление своего брата, она не сдержала довольную улыбку.

— Мой драгоценный брат вообще-то сам настоял, чтобы по вопросам аутентичной тенебрийской флористики я обратилась к тебе, Лендаль. Причём как можно скорее, чуть ли не за руку притащил. Видимо, хотел показать, как вы мастером Игнеусом ловко вяжете венки из весенних цветов.

Игнеус закашлялся, а мне не оставалось ничего более, кроме как приложить ладонь к лицу. Да-да, именно букеты тут вяжем, из болотных нарциссов. В перерывах между обсуждением природы демонов и способами проникновения в Бездну.

Между тем Кария продолжила:

— Через несколько дней состоится дипломатический приём в Зале Поющих Сфер, хотя, по сути, это что-то среднее между культурной пьянкой и возможностью подцепить благородную красотку. Не смотри на меня так, Санитас, я цитирую твои слова. На нём будет присутствовать моя давнишняя подруга, принцесса Тенебрии Ясмин, с которой мы поддерживаем тёплые отношения при помощи писем и зеркал, но виделись в последний раз почти четыре года назад. А потому при скорой личной встрече было бы правильнее преподнести ей не официальный букет, символизирующий добрые намерения и радость, а тот, в котором бы чувствовалась неповторимость.

— Воистину Боги благословили вашего отца прекрасной дочерью, наделённой пытливым умом и чуткостью, — я не мог не восхититься тем, как Кария в выгодную сторону отличалась от Санитаса в плане умения общаться с людьми. — Язык символизма и цветов очень важен для Тенебрии, а то, что вы лично составите тебрик для своей подруги, говорит ещё и о вашем добром сердце. Я не очень ловок в том, что касается цветов, но ваши изящные ручки наверняка создают из букетов настоящие шедевры. Моя же помощь будет уместна лишь в качестве советника касательно тебрика для принцессы Ясмин или любого, на кого вы укажете, Ваша Светлость. Для меня это будет огромной честью.

Я поклонился, насколько позволяло сидячее положение, и подъехал к принцессе, ожидая приказаний. Повинуясь её приглашающему жесту, двинулся в строну личной оранжереи принцессы и кивком попрощался с малефикцием. Покуда мы совершали эту неторопливую прогулку через парк, болтая с Карией о грядущем приёме, я предавался мыслям не слишком цветочным. Пора прощаться и ещё кое с чем. Прощайте, надежды на беззаботную жизнь. Пару недель назад я думал, что самое жуткое, что может быть — это не в меру активный принц, проявляющий ко мне излишнее внимание. Но сейчас всё приобретает весьма мрачный оборот. Я ощущал то, что замершее время начало оттаивать и тяжёлые секунды оцепенения тягучими каплями стали падать в пропасть времени, отмеряя наши дни.

Но предаваться мрачным мыслям — не самое продуктивное дело. Если судьба сейчас начала набирать обороты, то она находится явно не в руках бестолкового Инструмента, который даже до нужника пешком не доберётся. Впрочем, то, что у меня связано сильнее всего — далеко не ноги.

Наш диалог лишь только раззадорил Игнеуса, но не насытил его жажду. Буду надеяться, что твой выбор верен, мой Король. А зёрна сомнений, которые я посеял в него, дадут не буйные всходы заблуждений и сорняки консерватизма, а плоды подлинного познания. Настоящая истина рождается из противоречий, и, клянусь, ими переполнено твоё сердце, мой новый друг.


	7. Часть I Глава 7 Жемчужный полёт ~ Вишнёвый танец

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Глава, в которой Санитас и Лендаль выходят в свет, умудряются произвести впечатление на уважаемых людей, но всё равно в итоге ведут себя крайне глупо._

Весна вступила в свои полные права, не терпя никаких возражений. Буйная зелень листьев потеснила в окраске деревьев легкомысленный цветочный флёр по праву более сильного захватчика. Властный хор древесных жаб каждую ночь громогласно объявлял о своём праве на сад и всех гладкобоких самочек, которые в нём обитали. Один я, принц и наследник, чувствовал себя самым бесправным существом на этом свете.

О чём там пишут про аристократов в куртуазных романах? Сплошные подвиги, совершаемые как бы походя, прекрасные девы, кидающиеся на шею, и бесконечные пиры с охотами, где тоже можно совершать подвиги и дамочек обнимать? Ну да, почти точное описание моего времяпровождения. Только пиры исключительно по расписанию, вместо весёлой охоты с верными пажами — занятия со строгим преподавателем верховой езды и мастером над оружием. Дамочки вешаются на шею, предварительно убедившись, что это не повлечёт за собой скандалов и пересудов их доброго имени. А подвиги драконоборства, совершаемые в сияющих доспехах, и вовсе заменены на дуэли в бесконечной корреспонденции, где единственное разрешённое оружие на этой ниве — бронзовое перо чернильной ручки.

Как бы Нора скептически ни относилась к моим дипломатическим способностям, это не отменяло сути моих обязанностей в работе на Министерство. Это ещё не стоит забывать, что большую часть рутины можно было спихнуть на секретарей и помощников! Каждый раз содрогаюсь при мысли о том, через что пришлось пройти моему отцу, когда отношения нашей страны с Тенебрией были весьма натянуты. А законы, регулирующие их, и вовсе желали оставлять лучшего. Мне же приходится разгребать, или как говорит Нора — просто украшать Министерство своим присутствием, дела куда более простые и не требующие феноменальных талантов. Позволяя Корпусу Дипломатов отдуваться за всё самостоятельно.

Однако это не отменяет того, что праздный образ жизни это не совсем то, что описывает моё положение. Сегодня меня ждал ранний подъём, а завтрак пришлось совместить с работой. На ощупь нашарив чашку с остывшим чаем, я в который раз перечитывал подробности дела о конфликте с Ти-Чиафом в приграничном порту. Неа, это дело можно отдать в Корпус, причина в столкновении интересов торговцев, а не военных. А вот это дело стоит отдать на расследование Первому Отделу, что-то тут мутно. Такс, а это прошение, из-за которого мне вчера пришлось лично отправиться в Патийское посольство, отказав себе в удовольствии лично насладиться свиданием нашей сладкой парочки. Что оно вообще тут делает? В раздражении я скомкал бумагу и бросил её в корзину для мусора, чуть не перевернув медный чайник с подогревом. Благо расторопная Нора успела предотвратить трагедию, поймав его и спася документы от неизбежной порчи.

— Вы не в настроении, Ваша Светлость, какие-то плохие новости? Или вы расстроены из-за вчерашнего?

Она наполнила мою чашку и убрала чайник подальше, снова заняв своё место преданной стражницы за моим правым плечом.

— Из-за вчерашнего чего, Нора? У меня была куча поводов для расстройства, но ни одного такого, который бы стоил упоминания.

— Ну отчего же? Как насчёт того, что всё пошло не так, как вы запланировали? Я сняла подслушивающий жучок из-под крышки стола в зале библиотеки и передала вам записи разговора. Ваш замысел оказался раскушен сразу же, наши «любовнички» не стали тратить время на неловкие разговоры и быстро перешли к тому, что, судя по всему, и было причиной их встречи. Обсуждали какие-то древние книжки и мифологию. А потом и вовсе покинули библиотеку. Но не думаю, что стоит всерьёз гадать, чем же таким предосудительным они занимались в парке.

— Они зажимались, Нора! Самым натуральным образом. Не ожидал такой прыти от этих двух… грамотеев.

— Ваша Светлость, не могу понять, вы и правда ревнуете? Или же расстроены из-за того, что всё пошло не вашему сценарию?

Я ненадолго оторвался от кипы документов и отдал должное крепкому чаю, засмотревшись на игру света в аквариуме с кристальными рыбками, занимавшему нишу в стене малого зала моих покоев. Более чем уверен, что внимательный взгляд серых глаз Норы был сейчас точно таким же прозрачным и чистым. Без намёка на провокацию.

— Нора, душа моя, неужели ты правда думаешь, что я поверил в тот спектакль, который устроил этот говнюк Лендаль? Не сомневаюсь, что с Игнеусом их связывают исключительно академические вопросы, но шанса весьма демонстративно показать мне, что инициатива в ситуации принадлежит ему — не упустил. Поэтому ты сделала то, о чём я просил?

— Всё в наилучшем виде, Ваша Светлость. Хотя не считаете, что это слишком?

— Спрятать кресло, пока он спит? Ну, может, и слишком, но уже поздно что-то менять. Поглядим, как он выкрутится из этого, умник белобрысый, и как явится в рабочий кабинет. Сколько времени у нас до занятий?

— Двадцать семь минут, Ваше Зверство, поэтому отдайте мне документы и нормально позавтракайте. Как бы ваши глупые выходки не вызвали ответную реакцию со стороны учителя, от которой у вас потом и вовсе пропадёт аппетит. Или вас наоборот такое раззадоривает? А ещё вы так толком и не оделись, так что поторопитесь, окажите милость.

— Да-да, как скажешь, «мамочка», я скушаю всю кашу, только не ставь меня в угол.

И правда, чего беспокоиться о том, что вскоре и так выяснится?

***

Получасом позже я оказался у дверей своего кабинета и, прислушавшись к голосам, услышал, что Кария и Лендаль уже там и о чём-то разговаривают. Глянем, как ты добрался сюда из другого крыла дома, любитель остроумных шуточек. Отворив дверь, я узрел прелестную картину. Кария и Илли мастерили бутоньерки из свежих цветов для сегодняшнего приёма, где они собирались блеснуть знанием тонкостей этикета, оборачивая каждую лентой Оттянутого Времени, чтобы те не завяли раньше срока. Лендаль тоже был тут, поглаживая за ушами «своих» котов и живописно восседая в высоком бархатном кресле, демонстративно закинув ногу на ногу, являя миру бирюзовые атласные туфли на каблуке и шёлковые жаккардовые чулки. При моём появлении он обернулся и с медленной грациозностью экзотической алмеи, встав из кресла, отвесил мне самый глубокий и уважительный поклон, который я когда-либо от него видел.

— Мы ждали только вас, мой принц! У принцессы сегодня сокращённые занятия, и она скоро нас покидает, а вы присаживайтесь и откройте учебник на странице 214. Параграф второй. Тема сегодняшнего урока «Использование неправильного времени в двойных глаголах официальной формы языка ти-чиаф».

Я не дам перехватить тебе инициативу и сбить с толку, альбинос. Изобразив радость и восхищение, я воскликнул:

— Лендаль, как ты здесь оказался? Богиня явила нам чудо? Ты исцелился? Ты вновь способен ходить? Поведай нам эту радостную весть!

Лендаль сел обратно и, сцепив тонкие пальцы, начал моё планомерное раскатывание:

— Ах, почему вы так удивлены моим присутствием? Так значит, вам что-то известно о прискорбной пропаже моего кресла? Не поделитесь своими соображениями, куда оно могло подеваться? Это происки злых сил или причина куда более банальна? Что до того, как я оказался здесь, то всё очень просто. Обернулся белой совой, как умеет всякий уважающий себя библиотекарь, да залетел через окно.

Я отодвинул от стола стул черешневого дерева и сел на своё обычное место, не намереваясь сдавать позиций в разговоре.

— Да ладно тебе, совой он оборачивается! Допустим, ты меня подловил. Но говори, как на самом деле было, или не видать тебе своего кресла назад!

— Ах, вы просто безжалостный шантажист, так и быть, я поведаю вам истину! Увидев поутру, что моё кресло испарилось, а время наших занятий неуклонно приближается, я взмолился Лунной Деве, прося о помощи. Ибо сердце моё разрывалось от мысли, что сегодняшний день станет тем чёрным днём, когда злая насмешка судьбы не даст вкусить моим возлюбленным ученикам от моей бесконечной мудрости касательно грамматики ти-чиаф. Поэтому Дева смилостивилась надо мной и ниспослала в мир смертных свою жемчужную колесницу, на которой она путешествует по небесной дороге из звёзд. Я искренне возблагодарил Деву за заступничество, запряг колесницу сторожевыми котами и прибыл на урок вовремя. Очень хотел показать её принцессе Карии, но как только я добрался до места, то колесница растаяла как туман поутру, вернувшись к своей законной хозяйке. Вот и вся история. Не будем более задерживать урок, открывайте свою книгу, не стесняйтесь.

Кария насупилась и, пригрозив мне пальцем, заявила:

— Санитас, пошутил и хватит, верни Лендалю его кресло. Хотя мне тоже интересно, как ты справился, учитель, расскажи нам.

После того, как к нему обратилась принцесса, он бросил паясничать и рассказал правду:

— Ваш план был неплох, Ваша Безжалостность, посадить меня в лужу беспомощности и дать почувствовать кто в доме хозяин. Я и так ни на секунду не забываю, чей собственностью являюсь, — он перешёл с нарочито возмущённого на свой обычный тон, которым вёл свои лекции, даже виду не подавая, что хоть чем-то расстроен, будто и правда рассказывал урок, из которого каждый должен вынести какую-то науку. — Но кое-что вы всё-таки упустили. Я не парализованный калека, который не чувствует своих ног и прикован к одному месту. Из-за Контракта Серебра я просто забыл, как ходить, и подобно маленькому ребёнку падаю каждый раз, когда пытаюсь это сделать. Но в остальном все мои конечности подвластны мне в полной мере. Я могу сидеть и стоять без посторонней помощи, могу ездить верхом или на паровом бицикле. А если кто-то будет поддерживать меня, то вполне свободно передвигаться без опасения поцеловать землю. Креслом я пользуюсь потому, что так быстрее и безопаснее передвигаться. И у меня нет рядом того, кто бы постоянно водил за ручку. Но я прибегнул к куда менее радикальным методам, Ваша Светлость. Суть моего трюка в том, что даже один взрослый сторожевой кот с лёгкостью выдержит мой вес, если я его оседлаю. А применение особого тайного заклинания способно заставить двигаться его туда, куда мне нужно.

А ты не такой беспомощный, каким себя выдаёшь, что ещё ты скрываешь, альбинос? Может, ты мастерски владеешь не только своим острым языкам, но и оружием? Плазменные пистолеты смертельно опасное оружие в руках опытного стрелка, а на своём кресле ты способен перевозить внушительный запас сменных батарей. А вот как раз магией владеть Инструментам не положено.

— И что же это за колдунство, — я изобразил внимание и удивление, — поделишься секретом?

— Вы о нём наверняка слышали, мой принц, но никогда не применяли в силу особенностей своего характера. Оно называется «вежливая просьба».

Я повержен и растоптан, что же, этот раунд за тобой.

— Ладно-ладно, твоя взяла, ты меня уел. Смотри, Нора уже вернулась с твоим драгоценным подседалищем. Я извиняюсь за свою выходку, особенно за то, что она не удалась в полной мере. Можешь наградить меня ещё двумя суровыми взглядами из-под бровей, только давай не будем изучать ту муть, что ты мне запланировал. Лучше поговорим о цветочках Карии и о том, как по-модному зарисоваться при помощи пары-тройки букетов у тенебрийцев.

— Извинения приняты, но урок не отменяется, — вежливо отвергнув помощь Норы, он пересел в своё механическое кресло, подъехал к пьезодоске на стене и взял в руки стило. — Я должен вас наказать. Вы должны поразмыслить о том, что значит пожинать горькие плоды своих необдуманных действий.

— Ты сейчас говоришь в точности, как мой отец, это немного жутко.

— Это потому, что мы с вашим отцом связаны общей нелёгкой целью по воспитанию, пока что безуспешному, ответственной личности из Вашего Будущего Величества.

Нашу язвительную перепалку прервал деликатный стук в дверь. Нора встретила посыльного и передала мне конверт на серебряном подносе. Что это за срочные новости, которые не могут подождать? Я развернул хрустящие бумаги и пробежался глазами по строкам.

— Ха-ха, отец на моей стороне! И своим повелением спасает меня от страшных мук, которым ты собрался меня подвергнуть своей грамматикой, Лендаль. Урок придётся прервать. Хотя как тут ещё посмотреть, — пробежав послание глазами, я начал подумывать о том, как отмазаться от этого поручения, — неизвестно, что окажется хуже. Кария, не только ты отправляешься в Зал Поющих Сфер, но и я тоже. Причём с серьёзным поручением от нашего отца, а не ради обмена цветочками с подружками.

Я дочитал распоряжение до конца, потом перечитал его ещё раз. Мда, тут так легко не отделаешься.

— Но возрадуйся, мой язвительный учитель, мы не прощаемся с тобой. Мне пригодится твоя помощь, а потому ты отправишься со мной. Нора, принеси те самые бумаги и дай ему ознакомиться с тонкостями дела, которое нам сегодня предстоит. Готов ли ты к выходу в свет, мой жёлчный наставник?

— На всё ваша воля, принц.

Я критически осмотрел его внешний вид, прикидывая плюсы и минусы от того, чтобы выставить его на посмешище. Но раз он будет со мной, то и все его несовершенства будут отражаться на мне.

— Но ты не можешь пойти на званый вечер в таком виде. Твои… эм… одежды великолепно бы смотрелись на карнавале реконструкторов прошлых эпох. Вот эти вот широкие рукава и просто бесподобные разрезы по бокам платья? Туники? Это позапрошлый век? Или это не выходящий из моды классический стиль книжных червей?

— Всего лишь прошлый, Ваша Светлость, у меня, знаете ли, за прошедшие годы было не очень много возможностей бегать по стилистам и магазинам. Положение не обязывает.

В этот момент вмешалась Кария и почему-то набросилась на меня:

— Санитас, да перестань ты вести себя как упрямый балбес. В последнее время ты сам не свой, уйми уже свой пыл. А внешним видом Ленда я займусь лично. Приодену его по последнему писку моды, будь уверен. Всё-таки я тоже буду на этом приёме, не хочу, чтобы мой братик ударил в грязь лицом из-за неподобающего вида своих спутников.

Увидев, что я даже и не пытаюсь возражать, она всё равно на всякий случай топнула ножкой и отдала распоряжение:

— Илли, проводи его в мои покои, а мне надо взять парикмахерские инструменты. Обещаю, что к тому времени, когда нам надо будет выходить, он будет самым модным красавчиком, Санитас.

***

К моему великому удивлению, сестра, которая обычно очень долго не могла выбрать вечернее платье, в котором собиралась выйти в свет, по нескольку раз меняя туалеты и аксессуары, была готова к назначенному сроку. Появившись на пороге моей спальни полностью готовой к выходу, щеголяя нежно-персиковым нарядом из патийского шифона, она выглядела точно только распустившийся хрупкий цветок, а золотистые волосы, уложенные и перевитые лентами с золотыми бусинами, только добавляли сходства.

Она попросила меня поспешить со своим переоблачением, осуществлявшегося не без помощи вездесущей Норы, сказав, что будет ждать нас в большой гостиной. Впрочем, Нора тоже успела сменить свою обычную форменную одежду на парадный вариант в традиционных цветах Золотых Галстуков, с более глубоким декольте и куда более скудной длиной подола. А значит, мне тоже стоит поспешить и полюбоваться на то, что же учудила моя сестра. Застёгивая золотошитый сюртук на ходу, я отправился в залу, готовый узреть буквально что угодно. Как оказалось, в своих оценках я весьма поспешил. К такому я не был готов.

Я же знал, что всё будет не так просто, как только Кария сама вызвалась мне помогать. Я должен был предвидеть такой исход и остановить свою сестру. Сейчас же поздно. Испей, Моя Светлость, полную чашу, до самого донышка испей.

— Возлюбленная сестра моя, что это? Это и есть обещанный модный… красавчик? Или правильнее сказать — красавица?

— Я всего лишь со вкусом подчеркнула выгодные стороны Лендаля, — с наслаждением начала перечислять она, загибая пальцы. — Могу расписать по пунктам. Тёмно-синий цвет ткани в общей массе наряда красиво оттеняет цвет глаз и выгодно смотрится в сочетании с белой кожей. Атлас, который я выбрала в качестве материала, визуально добавляет объём там, где его недостаёт. Тонкую талию подчёркивает корсаж на двойной шнуровке с растительным принтом, вновь вернувшим себе популярность в этом сезоне. Отсутствие груди компенсируется тем, что внимание концентрируется на открытых плечах и изящных ключицах, прекрасно смотрящихся в сочетании с мягкими линиями рукавов. С юбкой пришлось немного повозиться, но мы с Илли смогли сделать фасон таким, который не скрывал бы длинных ног, даже если придётся всё время сидеть. Думаю, мы совершим прорыв в столичной моде, создав сдержанный и одновременно манкий образ, используя спокойные цвета и минимум украшений, но при этом придав налёт роковой соблазнительности при помощи провокационных элементов в виде обнажения рук и спины.

На секунду она перевела дыхание и снова с жаром продолжила:

— Кстати, я сначала хотела подстричь его, но Лендаль порекомендовал, что раз мы создаём настолько противоречивый образ, то стоит уложить волосы в высокую причёску, полностью открывающую шею, украсив её цветами вишни. Вишня, кстати, по этикету тенебрийцев означает желание приковать к себе сердце возлюбленного. Внимание гостей тоже будет приковано к твоему спутнику. Думаю, твой Инструмент, Санитас, по праву будет самым изысканным из всех. Илли даже сделала ему великолепный макияж. Любуйся и рассыпайся в благодарностях, можешь даже упасть ниц предо мной! Благодарю-благодарю! Не стоит оваций!

Пока Кария нахваливала результаты своей работы, Лендаль с вызовом смотрел на меня, давая оценить труды моей сестры, причём он явно преобразился не только внешне. Поза, осанка, манера держать голову и жесты изменились, перестав быть мальчишескими и приобретя томность и обольстительность опытной сердцеедки. Я впервые обратил внимание на то, что наш учитель, несмотря на свой специфический внешний вид, невероятно красив. Да уж, результат превзошёл все ожидания, это и правда будет фурор.

— Милая Кария, тебе не кажется, что Лендаль стал слишком… девушка?

— Что именно тебя не устраивает? Ты сам при первой встрече принял его за девчонку! В такой одежде он и вовсе встал в одном ряду со столичными красавицами, поверь, ты ещё устанешь от просьб представить свою «спутницу» местным ловеласам. Ладно, признаюсь, я и правда хотела тебе насолить за то, что ты устроил утром, хотя не планировала зайти столь далеко. Но когда мы начали подбирать одежду, то оказалось, что на его фигуру из мужской одежды вообще ничего не подходит, даже мои платья в половине случаев были слишком широки. Так что пришлось выкручиваться. А вот размер ноги у нас оказался одинаковый, как тебе эти туфельки на шпильках?

Что же, мне остаётся только вздыхать и поддакивать:

— Смотря на эти туфельки с невозможно высокими каблуками, я думаю, что наш учитель рад тому, что ему не придётся в них ходить. Как вы, женщины, вообще носите такое?

— Это самый страшный женский секрет, Санитас, — она с чувством обняла меня, и все мои обиды моментально испарились.

— В любом случае, время не терпит. Я вижу, что все собраны, все прекрасны и все готовы вкушать от прелестей высшего общества. Транспорт уже подан к крыльцу, а потому прошу.

Я в галантном жесте предложил руку своей сестре, и впятером мы направились к экипажам. Открытая карета, запряжённая четвёркой механоконей изабелловой масти для нас с Карией. И более скромный ландо для Норы, Илли и Лендаля. Хотя путь от дворца до Зала Поющих Сфер занимал каких-то пятнадцать солнечных минут пешком, но неслыханным скандалом было бы явиться на официальный приём своими ногами. Думаю, на сегодня одного моего библиотекаря хватит с головой, чтобы сделать этот вечер просто незабываемым.

***

Зал Поющих Сфер — самый знаменитый, изысканный и богемный банкетный зал столицы встретил нас мягкими огнями, ароматами духов и тем особым шумом толпы, когда все гости уже достаточно расслабились от выпитого вина и приятной компании, но ещё достаточно трезвы, чтобы светский раут не превратился в вакханалию.

Хотя я бы описал этот звук как жужжание и стрекотание насекомых на цветущем лугу. Вон музыканты-кузнечики выводят синхронно фоновый мотив, не отвлекаясь на беседы. Вон грузные и степенные мужи, подобно шмелям неспешно и басовито гудя, перемещаются сложными траекториями по всему залу. А вон стайки прелестных бабочек-юниц, порхающих от одного цветка развлечений к другому.

Отведаем же и мы нектара с этого душистого луга.

Когда мы зашли в зал, то шум ни на секунду не прекратился, потому как обычно публика собиралась здесь настолько благо и древнеродная, что парочка-тройка лишних принцев это просто пустяк. Подумаешь, альбийские наследники пожаловали, к нам тут и императоры с султанами захаживают. А потому, когда мажордом объявил о нашем прибытии, это было, по сути, одновременно началом и концом всей официальной приветственной церемонии. Теперь мы предоставлены самим себе и вольны развлекаться на своё усмотрение. Хочешь — смотри иллюзионное представление от тенебрийских чародеев, хочешь — любуйся сложными и опасными танцами ламий на воде, а хочешь — вкушай яства и болтай о разведении охотничьих соболей с какой-нибудь графиней.

— Ну что, мои милые прелестницы… обеих полов, веселитесь и радуйтесь, все мыслимые и даже немыслимые удовольствия только для вас! Кария, беги к своей подруге, обменивайтесь тебриками и щебечите вволю, но если увижу, что к тебе кто-то клеится — получите оба. Если хочешь охмурить какого-то княжича, то делай это так, чтобы я не видел. Ты, Нора, тоже можешь пока что быть свобода, соврати какого-то старого пердуна, а то и двух, пока я обойду зал и расшаркаюсь с местной знатью, так сказать, соберу урожай свежих сплетен и пересудов. А ты, моя… кхм, переводчица, следуй за мной, как подобает приличному Инструменту. Присмотрись к людям, оботрись в высшем свете.

Когда девушки разошлись по своим делам, то Лендаль обратился ко мне:

— Вот и настало время поменяться ролями? Теперь вы учитель, а я нерадивый ученик? Как подобает себя вести приличному Инструменту в обществе такого принца и в таком месте? Я в последний раз бывал в подобных местах, когда ваш дед был ещё правящим королём.

— О, поверь, чванливость и напыщенность современного высшего общества ничуть не изменилась со времён моего деда. Но то, что ты тут находишься не в костюме обслуживающего персонала, уже говорит о том, что ты имеешь право здесь быть. И твоё поведение будет восприниматься не как грубость или невоспитанность, а как эксцентричность и непосредственность. Ну, с благородными оно так работает всегда, хотя прислуге такое с рук не сходит, сам понимаешь. Но сейчас ты не в роли моего простого слуги, Лендаль, а в качестве моей спутницы и помощницы. Сейчас я облегчу вхождение в роль светской львицы.

Я поманил официанта с напитками, и он сразу же материализовался около нас, предлагая выпивку на любой вкус, но неизменно соответствующую статусу этого заведения. Из предложенного ассортимента я выбрал два бокала, сухой игристый зект для себя, налитый в высокий бокал из нетающего льда, и сладкий ярко-синий кюразао для Лендаля, украшенный цветами померанца.

— Полюбуйся на этот напиток, — я передал бокал Лендалю. — История его такая древняя и запутанная, какой не каждый род аристократов может похвастаться. Вкусовые качества ничего так, терпимые. Кстати, можно и правда на время поменяться местами, и тогда я расскажу тебе целую лекцию о нём, но самое главное вот что: он жутко дорогой и жутко сладкий. Сделай сдержанный глоток, да, именно так. Ты точно не завсегдатай шумных столичных вечеринок?

— Куда уж там, — Лендаль попытался изобразить улыбку, но кончики его губ предательски задёргались, — последний раз я выбирался в свет лет десять назад. Что за гадость я пью?

— Вот, я так и знал, что кюразао позволит тебе изобразить верное выражение лица. Ты пьёшь напиток, который может позволить себе только знать, но лицо у тебя такое, будто это кислое пиво в придорожном трактире. Если запомнишь это выражение и будешь сохранять на протяжении всего вечера, то в сочетании со своим креслом, ультра-модным нарядом и экзотической внешностью, с лёгкостью впишешься в окружение. Потому что как по мне, тут сплошные чудаки и зануды даже хуже тебя.

— Самые любезные и тёплые слова, которые мне доводилось от вас слышать, мой принц. Высшее общество должно быть польщено тем, что вы поставили его в один ряд со мной, своим смиренным Инструментом.

Я расхохотался и тоже пригубил от своего бокала, продолжив одаривать его сомнительными комплиментами:

— Да, ты быстро освоился, ловкое оскорбление всех присутствующих, причём всё в рамках приличия. Да у тебя настоящие задатки дворцового интригана. Давай продефилируем сквозь пласты лизоблюдов и льстецов туда-сюда с полчасика, познакомимся с местным контингентом и отправимся туда, где действительно творится кое-что интересное.

— Вы говорите о настоящей политике и том, зачем мы на самом деле здесь?

— В точку.

А потому мы начали с видом скучающих зевак своё продвижение по Залу Поющих Сфер, получивший своё название не просто так, а потому как формы его были действительно сферические. С высоты птичьего полёта этот зал для приёмов походил на полностью распустившийся цветок подснежника, который расцвёл у берегов нарядной Ирис. Центральный круглый зал под стеклянным куполом и три зала поменьше чуть более вытянутой формы, проникающие в главный, каждый со своей стилистикой и оформлением.

Я здоровался со старыми знакомыми, был представлен нескольким новым лицам и сам представлял Лендаля как свою спутницу на сегодняшний вечер тем, кому он оказывался любопытен. Он держался в роли воспитанной девушки на удивление хорошо, а от привычной мне язвительной манеры речи не осталось и следа. Взгляды, которыми награждали нашу парочку, в целом были стандартной смесью заинтересованности и завистливого восхищения. То есть мужчины смотрели на меня с завистливым восхищением, а девушки заинтересованно. На Лендаля, соответственно, наоборот. Судя по всему, выход в свет удался, и бомонд благосклонно принял образ моего чудного спутника. Не удивлюсь, что через неделю в столицу стремительно ворвётся мода на открытые платья, бледную кожу и чрезвычайно сильно осветлённые волосы.

***

Спустя некоторое время, когда мы околачивались в Янтарном зале и обсуждали с княгиней Даороти последнюю постановку в опере, к нам подошёл незаметный прислужник. И с очень вежливым поклоном пригласил пройти в закрытый кабинет для благородных джентльменов, желающих немного отдохнуть от общей суеты и выпить пару бокалов в обществе таких же уважаемых гостей.

Разумеется, это только ширма для политиков и дипломатов, предпочитающих вести свои дела подальше от широкой массы, но при этом сохранять некий налёт неофициальности обсуждаемых вопросов без обязательных протоколов. А вообще, насколько я могу судить, то в подобного рода кабинетах, где мы сейчас сидели за овальным столом в окружении «глубокоуважаемых джентльменов», решалась большая, если не основная часть всех действительно важных отношений между странами. В так сказать, в якобы неформальной обстановке среди «своих».

Сдержанная обивка мебели, впрочем, как и дизайн последней, являли собой полный контраст по сравнению с той нарочитой роскошью, что превалировала в залах для развлечений. Ничего лишнего, ничего праздного. Контингент тоже разительно отличался. Кроме меня и Лендаля, здесь также присутствовали несколько влиятельных альбийских полномочных посланников и министров для солидности, несколько секретарей из Тенебрии, которых я впервые видел, казённых переводчиков и писцов не наблюдалось вовсе. Ибо характер встречи и уровень участников подразумевал то, что каждый из присутствующих, если будет в том нужда, может позволить себе личный Инструмент, который обеспечит понимание иностранного языка, или дорогостоящий артефакт Живого Слова.

Но главными и самыми влиятельными лицами здесь, за исключением меня в качестве наместника своего отца, были глава дипломатической миссии Тенебрии конт Сахин и граф Грейн со стороны Альбы — негласные серые кардиналы, через которых решались многие щекотливые вопросы между нашими странами. Кстати о щекотливых вопросах, раз мы явно ждём ещё кого-то, то стоит подготовить «свою переводчицу». Я наклонился к Лендалю и тихо спросил:

— Самое время сыграть в древнюю как мир игру. Кто кого посадит в лужу при минимуме ущерба для себя. Ты ознакомился с тонкостями вопроса, по которому мы тут? Я так понимаю, ты не удивлён, что я взял тебя с собой в этот кабинет.

— Безусловно, Ваша Светлость. Суть нашей беседы будет касаться интересов двух молодых людей, происходящих родом из наших стран. А также одного мужчины, пострадавшего в результате их действий. Несколько дней назад во время отдыха в загородном имении Питосов, которое лежит в аккурат на границах с тенебрийскими заповедными лесами, был совершён варварский акт похищения любимой младшей дочери лорда шайкой разбойников. И не просто какой-то безродной шайкой, а охотниками за невестами из Тенебрии, которые под шумок умыкнули и несколько девиц попроще. Традиционная тактика, чтобы жениться на понравившейся девушке, если ты слишком беден для выкупа. Или ни невеста, ни её родители согласия на брак не дают. Разгневанный отец сразу же бросился в погоню со своим отрядом солдат и половину молодчиков перебил, но дочь его уже успели далеко увезти. А вот тут-то начинаются тонкости дела, похитителем оказался ни кто иной, как семнадцатый принц Тенебрии Мулхи, который похитил Глорию Питос с её полного согласия и одобрения. Молодые люди давно были безумно влюблены друг в друга, но вот сочетание законным браком сопряжено кучей формальностей и экивоков, к тому же они побоялись гневного отказа со стороны своих отцов. Так что они, не желая ждать больше, устроили всё это похищение, и им даже не хватило ума поставить в известность своих родителей до самого последнего момента. Я уверен, что они бы пошли навстречу молодым, если бы те честно всё рассказали, и только бы благословили «похищение», которое позволило бы им детям пожениться в тот же день, обойдя сложные традиции обеих стран. Только вот незадача, всё это вскрылось слишком поздно, а одним из погибших оказался сын знатного тенебрийского вельможи, который помогал принцу Мулхи. Ваше сегодняшнее дипломатическое собрание, судя по всему, из-за гнева и жажды справедливости убитого горем отца. Ведь с одной стороны, если дать делу официальный ход — разразится международный скандал, затрагивающий и правящую ветвь Тенебрии. Замять это дело — неуважение к погибшим и трусость. С другой стороны, в подобных обстоятельствах вообще не может идти речь о свадьбе. А потому сейчас в узком кругу, состоящем из очень уважаемых людей, будет устанавливаться справедливость и решаться судьба этих детей.

— Ты хорошо понял суть, и ничего нового не сообщил, так на кой ты мне сдался?

— Вопросы, затрагивающие родовою и кровную честь, — ничуть не смутившись продолжил он, — должны решаться на языке настоящих воинов. Если переговоры накалятся и всё перейдёт в конфронтацию, то альбийские слова мало что станут значить. Но вот то, что вы скажете моими устами языком древней Тенебрии, будет иметь куда больший аргументационный вес и проявление уважения к присутствующим тенебрийцам, чем если бы вы говорили на своём языке.

— Совершенно верно, мы с тобой будем сидеть с умным видом и помалкивать, а говорить будут Сахин и Грейн, это вон тот сухенький черноглазый дедуган с бородкой и тучный седовласый мужчина в фиолетовом пиджаке. Но если ничего не решится миром, то я, как сын короля Альбы, напущу на себя самый суровый королевский вид и буду гневаться, хватаясь за оружие. И говорить твоими устами что-то очень пафосное и соответствующее моменту, что должно удовлетворить претензии пострадавшего. Тогда переговорщики пойдут на взаимные уступки, обсудят компенсации и всё закончится официальными извинениями с обеих сторон. Конфликт будет исчерпан, честь отстояна. А молодые, наконец, официально поженятся.

Спустя пару минут в кабинет зашёл мастер над протоколом, который будет записывать происходящее на кварцевый кристалл, и двери плотно затворились, обозначив начало нашего заседания.

Ход беседы начался в том ключе, в каком и предполагалось проводить её. Никаких длительных приветствий, никаких взаимных официальных аффирмаций, никаких вальсирований вокруг да около. Господа серые кардиналы сразу перешли к сути вопроса и обсуждению методов решения конфликта, взяв на себя роль негласных лидеров собрания, ведя переговоры на современном тенебрийском, как дань уважения к стране-истцу. Время от времени высказывались иные участники, пару раз и я вставлял несколько предложений, иногда прибегая к помощи Лендаля. Несмотря на то, что язык на слух я знал довольно неплохо, но произношение моё было воистину ужасным. Увы, надежды на то, что всё решится быстро и с малой кровью, не оправдались, и беседа уподобилась бурному торгу на восточном базаре, когда ни покупатель, ни продавец не могут сойтись в цене, но никто не готов уступать или вовсе бросить спор.

Пора сказать своё слово, а точнее королевский «соджик», что, по сути, было тем, ради чего я сюда и прибыл. Я наклонился к Лендалю и шепнул:

— Дискуссия зашла в тупик и сейчас моя роль в том, что я, как королевский сын, имею право разрешить вопрос силой, отстаивая интересы, само собой, своей страны. Ты должен в культурных словах отвергнуть требования Тенебрии и в витиеватых выражениях посоветовать засунуть свои претензии куда подальше. Тогда обе стороны придут к компромиссному решению. И я более чем уверен, что оно было достигнуто между Грейном и Сахином ещё до того, как они зашли сюда, и по большей части просто маринуют присутствующих, чтобы жизнь шербетом не казалась.

— Ну, зато никто не скажет, что вопрос спустили на тормозах и уделили ему недостаточно внимания. У меня есть опыт похожих переговоров с Тенебрией с применением соджика, и знаю, какие слова стоит сказать в таких условиях. Если позволите, я явлю вашу волю присутствующим.

После чего он хлопнул ладонью по столу, привлекая внимание и перебивая спорящих, и громко заговорил не на современном тенебрийском, а на каком-то древнем диалекте, из которого я понимал едва ли каждое третье слово. Как впоследствии я узнал, заявил он вот что:

— Слушайте волю высокочтимого принца Санитаса Альбы, первого сына благородного и великомудрого правителя Ариста Альбы, преисполненного добродетелью и доблестью, да будут благословенны годы его правления! Как смеешь ты, сын шакала и ослицы, являться в этот дом со столь низкими и недостойными заявлениями, требуя платы за пролитую в честном бою кровь?! Как смеешь ты, отрыжка бездны, осквернять гордость отца, чья любимая дочь была похищена, будь воры хоть трижды из благородного сословия?! Какой отец добровольно отдаст свою дочь на поругание и не поднимет оружие на насильника? Мужчина не способный сражаться до смерти за свою семью — не достоин называться мужчиной! Разве это было хладнокровное убийство? Разве это было коварное покушение? Нет, это был гнев отца и ярость, с которой каждый альбийский мужчина защищает то, что ему дорого. И каждый альбиец поступит так впредь, буде кто посягнёт на то, что не принадлежит ему по праву! Передай этому шелудивому псу, который испугался лично просить платы за кровь, что сын его настоящий мужчина, который встретил смерть в бою как воин, в праведном сражении помогая своему верному другу, где не было места ни предательству, ни слабости. Он оказался поверженным, но он не умолял о пощаде и не уронил чести своей, так почему же отец порочит имя своего доблестного сына, какую справедливость он взыскует здесь? Разве можно золотом искупить жизнь? Разве можно словами оценить жертву, которую он принёс ради счастья своего верного товарища? Разве можно тревожить дух своего сына столь гнусными и мелочными претензиями? Как ты смеешь отвлекать принца по столь недостойному поводу, оскверняя его уши жалкими наветами? Считаешь его трусом, который будет идти на уступки, стоит лишь чуть надавить?

Конт Сахин не остался в долгу и произнёс ему в ответ не менее пламенную и яростную речь, на которую получил ещё более гневную отповедь. Так они кричали друг на друга не менее десяти минут, не понижая тона, я уж думал, что дело совсем худо, когда к моему огромному удивлению Сахин поднял руки в жесте поражения. После чего поклонился мне и признал все претензии Тенебрии удовлетворёнными, отозвав требование сатисфакции, оставив правоту за Альбой. После чего они с Грейном пожали друг другу руки, объявили заседание благородных джентльменов закрытым и в явно приподнятом расположении духа сели подписывать какие-то бумаги, будто несколько минут назад в кабинете чуть ли не молнии били.

***

Чудны дела твои, Солнечный Охотник, что же, думаю мне тоже можно покинуть кабинет и переговорить с Лендалем с глазу на глаз. Когда мы оказались вновь окружёнными вычурной роскошью зала, я набросился к нему с расспросами:

— Что это было, идиот? Почему вы с Сахином кричали друг на друга?

— Я всего лишь передал ему ваши слова, принц. Но соджик на то и королевское слово, что должно звучать подобающим для короны образом. Мы не кричали друг на друга, мы вели диалог так, как принято его вести среди благородных воинов. Разве вы не удовлетворены результатом? Разве Сахин или Грейн были недовольны этими словами? Кроме всего прочего, поднялся ваш авторитет как дипломата, умеющего решать радикально подобные вопросы, не прибегая к услугам бюрократов и бумагомарателей.

После чего он мне пересказал содержимое беседы, объясняя значения некоторых оборотов и уместности их употребления.

— Я, признаться, удивлён, — в горле у меня пересохло, и я жестом подозвал официанта, — всё вышло намного лучше, чем ожидалось. Оказывается, у тебя язык подвешен не только для того, чтобы отчитывать меня. Но как тебе удалось полностью повернуть всё в нашу пользу?

— Потому что лично вы дали им намного большее, чем может дать любая репарация. Вы, принц Альбы, только что назвали сына вельможи благородным воином и доблестным мужчиной. Вы признали его достоинства в жизни и храбрость в смерти. Произнеся эти слова на языке воинов Тенебрии. Подобный жест, может, ничего и не значит для альбийцев, но для них это наивысшая честь, которую может заслужить мужчина.

— То, что государь скажет «ты молодец»? Я, конечно, знаю, что там подобные добродетели возведены в абсолют, но не думал, что просто слова способны так легко удовлетворить присутствующих здесь. Мы же ничего, по сути, им не дали.

— Нет, — не согласился он, — вы не дали всего лишь материальных и дипломатических компенсаций. Но теперь положение этого вельможи на родине возвысится, авторитет вырастет, а дочери его станут желанными невестами для юношей куда более высоких социальных слоёв. Это очень неплохое погашение долга. Кстати, как вы относитесь к тому, чтобы уделить немного внимания этим юным благородным прелестницам, которые движутся в нашу сторону?

Я обернулся и увидел свою сестру в компании восьмой принцессы Тенебрии Ясмин, которые шли в нашу сторону, взявшись за руки. За ними, не отставая, следовали Илли и смуглая девочка с короткими чёрными волосами, видимо, компаньонка тенебрийской принцессы. Они были разительно друг на друга не похожи, но в то же время представляли собой очаровательную пару. Если моя смешливая золотоволосая сестра была подобна нежному и яркому цветку, то смуглокожая и стройная Ясмин в своих одеяниях, состоящих из оливковых парчовых шальвар и жилетки, была подобна дереву, на котором подобный цветок мог расцвести.

Подойдя к нам, Кария сразу же взялась знакомить всех друг с другом, хотя с Ясмин мы уже встречались ранее, а потому она вручила мне в качестве приветствия тебрик в виде брошки из живых жёлтых флоксов. А вот моему Инструменту досталось куда больше внимания.

— Кария мне столько о тебе рассказала по зеркалу, что мне лично захотелось с тобой познакомиться, — заговорила принцесса на безупречном альбийском, — вот уж не думала, что встреча состоится так скоро! Потому как мне было жутко любопытно посмотреть на человека, который смог её заставить заняться чем-то серьёзным. Это правда, что благодаря твоим интересным урокам она взялась за растения не только в качестве флориста, но и за углублённое изучение лекарственных трав и производство препаратов из них?

— Вечного цветения молодости вам, принцесса Ясмин. Госпожа Кария слишком любезна и снисходительна к моим скромным навыкам, я всего лишь поддерживаю разговоры на интересные для неё темы, кои она вольна выбирать по своему, а не моему усмотрению. И если что-то у неё хорошо получается, то в том заслуги исключительно Её Светлости.

Лендаль и тут чувствовал себя непринуждённо, слушая щебетание принцессы, будто каждый день по балам разъезжает и со всей знатью на короткой ноге. Хотя, по сути, что я знаю о его прошлом? Если он был Инструментом моего деда, когда тот был намного моложе, то, может, и правда привык общаться с аристократами чаще, чем с простыми людьми. Это объясняет его мерзкий характер.

Но Кария тут же со смехом вмешалась:

— Да-да, вечно ты так, Лендаль, делаешь вид, что ни при чём, но при этом всё всегда выходит так, как ты планируешь с самого начала. Даже моим братом крутишь как маленьким. Разве у тебя не такие же хитрые учителя, Ясмин?

— Не то слово, какие хитрые. Но ещё это означает, что тебе очень повезло с наставником, который может направлять твои таланты по наилучшему пути, милая подруга. Если бы я знала, что встречу тебя, Лендаль, я бы обязательно подготовила тебрик с цветами липы, ведь в твоём имени звучит название именно этого растения?

— Нет более приятных слов от вас, принцесса, чем то, что вы знаете значение моего имени. Боги наградили вашего отца воистину умной и учтивой дочерью. И если позволите мне небольшую дерзость, то не будет для меня лучшей награды, если вы возьмёте эту веточку цветущей вишни из моей причёски. И примите от меня пожелание того, чтобы ваш разум был всегда так же светел, как лепестки этих цветов, а сердце всегда великодушно и открыто.

Ясмин приняла цветы из его рук, но не отдала своей прислужнице, чтобы та положила его к остальным тебрикам, которых она наверняка получила за вечер огромное количество, а прикрепила к своим волосам.

Да ты сумел полностью очаровать её, мой вредный переводчик! И, похоже, не только её. Потому как только девушки покинули нас, то к нам подошёл не кто иной, как сам конт Сахин.

— Приятного вечера вам, принц Санитас и вам прекрасная леди. Позволите ли изъявить своё почтение касательно сегодняшних небольших посиделок? Я, право, был приятно удивлён тому, как за последнее время вы возмужали и набрались опыта, принц. И, судя по всему, я догадываюсь, в чём причина. Ваша прелестная спутница не только редкая красавица и великолепный переводчик, но воистину знаток тонкостей тенебрийской культуры. И даже не сомневаюсь, что культур других народов тоже.

— Будьте знакомы, конт, — представил я, — это мой Инструмент Лендаль, с недавнего времени она является моим наставником и учителем языков, и её не в меру строгие придирки и правда заставляют меня сбегать с уроков и запираться в кабинете. И только чтение дипломатической корреспонденции и вдумчивое изучение протоколов ненадолго позволяет забыть о тех ужасах, которыми она меня пичкает.

— Право, вы за словом в карман не лезете, принц, — рассмеялся конт.— Я рад, что будущий король Альбы, да продлятся сотню солнечных оборотов годы правления вашего отца, обладает острым умом, но главное — верными и мудрыми советниками. Ибо ничто не способно так возвеличить или так низвести монарха, как те люди, что его окружают. Если впоследствии вы будете так же мудро выбирать своих людей, то станете воистину великим и влиятельнейшим правителем. Кстати, если на то будет ваша милость, не позволите ли мне ненадолго украсть вашу спутницу, чтобы иметь возможность не только усладить свой взор её экзотической красотой, но и вкусить от иных выдающихся достоинств.

Как по мне, так Сахин ничего такого не предложил, что могло быть воспринято двояко на таком кулуарном вечере, и весьма учтиво расписывал достоинства моего Инструмента, не скупясь на комплименты. Но Лендаль почему-то взбесился и с ледяным холодом в голосе дал отповедь конту:

— Вы подобны мантикоре, конт Сахин. Доблесть и смелость льва не должна ввести в обман, потому как змеиное жало лишь ждёт своего часа, чтобы нанести удар! Какой же жгучий яд капает с вашего языка, хотя постойте, это же отравленные слова срываются с ваших губ. Но почему вы спрашиваете разрешения принца, если желаете моего общества? Спрашивайте у меня. Или я неправильно расслышала? Вы считаете, что принц из тех людей, которые предлагают своих спутниц ради достижения политического и общественного влияния? Вы сочли, что стоит только попросить, и он прикажет мне раздвинуть перед вами ноги? Даже будь я последней рабыней в гареме, неслыханной дерзостью является мысль о том, что кому-то, кроме хозяина, дозволено вкушать от моих достоинств.

Что ты опять несёшь Лендаль, мысленно возопил я, мы же не в средневековой Тенебрии, а в Агреструме. Или это тоже часть словесной игры, которую вы с Сахином начали ранее? Что же, доверюсь тебе ещё ненадолго и поддержу твою позицию.

Я положил руку на плечо Лендаля и сказал:

— При всём моём уважении, хоть вы и благороднейший из мужей свой родины, но Лендаль прибыла на вечер в качестве моей сопровождающей и покинет его точно в таком же качестве. Если вы желаете её общества — общайтесь в моём присутствии, с удовольствием поддержу беседу двух умных людей. Но боюсь, я не могу позволить вам наслаждаться какими-либо иными её достоинствами, тем более наедине.

К моему удивлению, Сахин широко улыбнулся и похлопал в ладоши.

— Браво, я рад, что не ошибся в вас, принц. И то, что произошло сегодня в закрытом кабинете, не было лишь причудливым стечением обстоятельств, но благим знамением. Вы воистину стали мудры и проницательны. И воистину из вас выйдет достойный защитник страны и отец своего народа. А окружающие вас люди знают цену верности и добродетели. Если когда-то вам понадобится моя помощь и поддержка, вы её непременно получите, моё в том вам слово.

И с тенебрийским поклоном, обозначающим глубокое почтение, он покинул нас. Меня в недоумении, а Лендаля в удовлетворении.

— Вы это специально подстроили? — спросил я, когда он отошёл достаточно далеко.

— Условились заранее выставить вас идиотом, пока вели переговоры или что?

Лендаль испытывающе глянул на меня, и видя, что я правда не уловил подтекста в их с контом беседе, смилостивился:

— Ну что вы, принц, мы тогда и правда говорили только о делах. А после я всё время был возле вас, когда бы мы могли договориться? Я и думать не мог, что заинтересую конта Сахина в таком плане. Посчитал меня шлюхой и сказал это вам прямо в лицо, вот уж удивил! Но вы с честью прошли проверку, хоть и пришлось вам немного подсказать.

— Стоп, так это и правда было какое-то неприличное предложение? Я что-то потерял основную суть в ваших агрессивно-затейливых перебранках.

— Любое предложение было бы неприличным. Мы, всё-таки, вращаемся в наполовину тенебрийском обществе. Ваша Светлость, если бы я был благородной альбийской или тенебрийской аристократкой, прибывшей на приём развеяться, то мог бы поступать как угодно, хоть толпу мужчин собрать для плотских утех, это бы ни капли не повредило моей чести. Но я прибыл сюда в качестве вашего Инструмента и вашей спутницы. За меня несёте полную ответственность конкретно вы. Если бы вы первым предложили кому-то мои услуги, какими бы они ни были, это было бы нормально, потому как вы мой хозяин. Если бы я принял чьё-то в меру разумное предложение без вашего на то ведома, это тоже бы считалось относительно приемлемым, раз вы установили нестрогий контроль и позволяете своему Инструменту вольности. Но если бы вы собственнолично удовлетворили чью-то просьбу касательно меня, какой бы вежливой она бы ни была, то показали бы свою слабость и бесхарактерность, и то, что легко поддаётесь чужому манипулированию и влиянию. Ох, разумеется, никто бы открыто вам и слова порицания не сказал! Как вы верно заметили, мы в современном Аргеструме, но очков авторитета это бы вам поубавило. Среди радикальных тенебрийцев, само собой. Конт Сахин устроил вам проверку на знание предмета, прощупал вас и остался весьма удовлетворённым.

— Ха-ха, то есть я сдал экзамен, сам того не подозревая? Не считается, что я списывал, раз почти всё время разговоры вёл ты?

— Я ваш Инструмент. Не имеющий своей воли и мнения. Всё, что я говорю, это лишь озвучивание слов и решений Вашей Светлости. Ну, так было бы, будь мы и правда в посольстве Тенебрии или с визитом в этой стране.

— Мда, я как-то и забыл, что в Тенебрии носители серебряных ошейников не считаются за людей. Даже за рабов не считаются. Но к тебе Сахин обращался весьма уважительно, не похоже, чтобы он относился к Инструментам как к вещам.

Лендаль нахмурился, будто вспомнил что-то неприятное, и между его бровей залегла морщинка. Он потянулся, чтобы потереть переносицу тем жестом, который часто замечал за ним, после того как я морозил какую-то очевидную провокационную глупость во время уроков. Но отдёрнул руку, видимо, вспомнив о том, что сейчас он в образе девушки, и неосторожным движением можно размазать тени и тушь по лицу.

— Судя по всему, конт Сахин очень современный и далеко заглядывающий в будущее человек, в чём я имел возможность убедиться. Вы же сами сказали, что они с Грейном негласные заправилы международных отношений. Именно потому, что он тонко разбирается и в наших обычаях, то хотел знать, насколько хорошо вы владеете этим предметом. Как бы то ни было, Ваша Светлость, будьте уверенны, с завтрашнего дня ваши котировки на рынке ценных дипломатов подрастут. И если позволите, я взял бы ещё какой-нибудь напиток и с вашего разрешения покинул бы залу, перебравшись на террасу. Судя по звукам, начинаются парные танцы, и общение будет плавно перетекать в куда более близкую и личную форму. Как там говорила Кария, великолепная возможность подцепить благородную красотку? Вечер скоро подойдёт к концу, а моё общество будет вас сейчас слишком обременять, не упустите возможность наконец повеселиться.

— Ах, ты закончил на сегодня читать мне нотации и благородно соизволяешь пойти порезвиться с другими мальчиками и девочками? То, что ты недавно оказал мне немалую помощь, ещё не означает, что я позволю подобный снисходительный тон. Нет. Ты никуда не отправишься один.

И не давая ему что-либо возразить в ответ, перехватил управление его креслом на себя и направился в сторону открытой террасы, которая по случаю позднего времени была уже практически пуста. Лишь редкие парочки, которые ещё прогуливались по ней, нарушали уединение цветущей сирени и вечернего неба, которые тянулись друг к другу махровыми соцветиями и редкими перистыми облаками, силясь заключить друг друга в объятия, но так и не находя тепла прикосновения.

***

Свежий воздух ударил мне в ноздри, одновременно опьянив и отрезвив. А редкие переливы птиц в саду казались райской музыкой по сравнению с гомоном шумного зала. Когда мы добрались до края террасы, то я остановил кресло возле ажурных перил, а сам остался стоять, опёршись на его спинку. И позволив себе наконец расслабленно вздохнуть. Насладиться видом прозрачного закатного неба, многоцветной обманчивой Ирис и далёких огней города, которые начали понемногу зажигаться на другом берегу.

— Я же сказал. Ты прибыл сюда в качестве моего сопровождающего, так что я не позволю тебе остаться одному и подвергаться домоганиям озабоченных стариканов, — и, чувствуя, что это звучит как какое-то странное оправдание, добавил: — И ещё я не увидел ни одной толковой красотки, с которой можно было с интересом провести время. Так что окажи мне любезность, просто заткнись и не спорь со мной хотя бы ещё минут пять.

К моему удивлению он тихо рассмеялся и, положив локти на парапет, опёрся подбородком на сцепленные пальцы. И действительно не возразил ни слова. Вот уж чудеса. Так мы и провели несколько минут, наблюдая за бликами на воде, разводами облаков в небесах и вдыхая сладкие ароматы цветущей сирени. Хотя мои ноздри щекотал ещё и горьковатый запах цветков вишни, которые были вплетены в его волосы. Да уж, воистину цепи, способные приковать другое сердце. Ты смог произвести впечатление на Ясмин, на Сахина, и даже на меня. Я правда благодарен за то, что ты для меня сделал сегодня, и за то, чему научил ранее. Но я никогда тебе в этом не признаюсь и никогда не перестану пытаться снова насолить. Сейчас я просто хочу постоять рядом, наблюдая за тем, как мир погружается в звёздную тьму, а почти полный лик Лунной Девы степенно восходит над крышами домов на востоке.

Звуки музыки, рождённые искусными музыкантами, попеременно сменялись от непринуждённо-весёлых трелей к задумчивым руладам, покуда не разлились низкой и тягучей мелодией старинного медленного танца, которая была насыщена какой-то первозданной магией. Иначе ничем другим я не смог бы объяснить своих последующих слов и действий.

— Лендаль, это правда, что ты говорил про свои ноги, и про то, что ты не можешь только ходить? Значит, ты должен помнить, как танцевать? Ты позволишь пригласить себя на танец, раз уж я на сегодня твой кавалер?

Лендаль прервал своё молчаливое оцепенение и, вместо того чтобы перевести всё в язвительную шутку или отпустить шпильку в адрес моего ума, ответил на полном серьёзе:

— Лучше не сегодня, мой принц, я не самый умелый танцор, особенно женских партий. Давайте сначала потренируемся там, где у меня будет меньше возможности вас опозорить своими несуразными движениями. Спасибо за сегодняшний вечер, за это приглашение на танец и за то, что вы не позволили мне остаться одному.

Сгустившиеся сумерки окончательно обволокли очертания предметов, а огни зала бросали на них причудливые отблески. В этом неверном полусвете тонкая фигура Лендаля казалось мраморной полупрозрачной статуей, одетой в густо-синие тени, и лишь свежий ветерок с реки, колыхавший завитки волос на затылке, выдавал в нём живое существо. Не до конца осознавая, что и зачем делаю, я наклонился и вдохнул терпкий запах вишен в его причёске, который с наступлением ночи стал куда более сладким и пронзительным. И, повинуясь необъяснимому порыву, поцеловал его шею выше широкого ошейника, в белую тонкую кожу, никогда не знавшую солнца.

После чего я повёл себя как типичный неопытный мальчишка, который сорвал с губ первый поцелуй девушки, в которую он влюблён. То есть я сначала ошалел от своей наглой выходки. Потом почувствовал, как полыхают огнём смущения уши и щёки. А после чего, осознав свой поступок, быстрым шагом вылетел с террасы, будто за мной гналась свора Детей Ночи.

***

Остаток вечера я провёл в безуспешной попытке напиться и попытках соблазнить для уединения какую-то аристократку, чьего имени и внешности я так толком и не запомнил. Но как только я почувствовал аромат её духов, в верхней ноте которых явственно звучали цветы вишни, то всё чуть не закончилось конфузом и моим поспешным бегством. Благо меня выручила вовремя появившаяся Нора и передавшая, что меня искала Кария, которую утомил вечер, и та желает отправиться обратно во дворец. Получив столь благовидный предлог для отступления, я рассыпался в извинениях перед дамой, и поспешил покинуть её как можно скорее.

Весь недолгий путь домой я провёл в полутрансе, лишь краем уха слушая восторженное щебетание своей сестры, страстно желая выкинуть из памяти окончание сегодняшнего дня, но в глубине души понимая, что этому не суждено сбыться. Равно как не суждено было надеяться на то, что меня быстро сморит крепкий сон, позволяющий хоть ненадолго забыть этот вечер.

Всю ночь мне снился зелёный замёрзший океан, чьи ледяные пальцы холода забирались под одежду, пробирая до костей, и растекаясь морозными узорами по телу. В эту ночь океан не говорил со мной, погружённый в полную тишину. И лишь шорох миллионов лепестков вишни, падающих с небес подобно хлопьям крупного снега, нарушал всеобщее безмолвие. Лепестки всё падали и падали, погребая под собой вековые льды, покуда не заполнили собой весь мир моих снов.

~Конец первой части~


	8. Часть II Глава 8 Аквамариновый змей

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Глава, в которой Игнеус совершает паломничество по святым местам и наутро застаёт себя в компании молодой женщины. И доводит до слёз другую женщину._

Каким оживлённым был семестр и бурными экзамены, такой же тихой и спокойной для меня стала та недолгая пора, когда большая часть студентов уже успешно завершили сессио, но ещё не наступило время летнего практикума для старших курсов. То есть академия частично опустела, отправив по домам младших учащихся и абитуриентов, и лишь немногие лодыри, не успевшие вовремя рассчитаться с долгами, спешно подбирали свои «хвосты».

Ну, дело их личное, пока все отдыхают на каникулах, пускай бегают за своими преподавателями и лекторами, пытаясь сдать предмет и получить последние чеканные печати на свой медный жетон студента. В свою очередь, те бегали от учеников, не желая тратить своё личное время на бездарей, а то и вовсе пользовались своим законным правом на рекреацию и уезжали на отдых. Кто не успеет до дня солнцестояния, который ознаменовал окончательное завершение учебного года, тот останется на повторный курс, а то и вовсе будет отчислен.

К моему великому счастью, электромагические цепи, которые я вёл в этом году на кафедре Технической магии, были всё-таки узкоспециализированным курсом для 4-го года обучения, а группа учеников, проходящих этот предмет, не слишком велика, позволяя мне много времени заниматься практикумом и научными исследованиями. На данный момент у меня осталось всего несколько отстающих оболтусов, которые периодически наведывались ко мне в лабораторию, силясь не столько знаниями, сколько измором получить зачёт.

Что было мне очень на руку, потому как в последние дни я был несколько не в себе. И это мягко сказано. Встреча в дворцовом саду несколько выбила меня из колеи, и больше недели я находился в растерянности. Нет, дело было вовсе не в розыгрыше от принца и даже не в «откровениях», которые я узнал от Лендаля. Это была растерянность иного рода. Это ощущение было похоже на случай, когда преподаватель указывает тебе на решение сложной задачи новым методом и, снабдив своего студента достаточным количеством подсказок, предлагает самостоятельно найти её решение.

Хотя история Лендаля поначалу звучала диковатой, и изначально я был настроен скептически, но, если честно, ожидал, что всё окажется куда более сумбурным и шокирующим с научной точки зрения, учитывая затронутую тему. На удивление, вся информация оказалась довольно легко перевариваемой и поддающейся рациональному осмыслению. А главное то, что во всём этом присутствовала целостная логика, а не очередные цветистые бредни о конце света, диаметрально разнящиеся от культа к культу.

Видимо, потому, что хоть Лендаль и не ответил на большую часть моих вопросов, понимая, что я сейчас не готов ко всем ответам, он накормил меня тщательно отобранной пищей для ума в строгих дозировках. Я даже представил, как это выглядит со стороны. Хрупкий юноша кормит с ложечки здоровенного детину, чуть ли не дуя на пищу, чтобы детинушка не обожглась. Мне это показалось настолько смешным, что я не выдержал и прыснул в кулак. Но, тем не менее, это не отменяет факта того, что пища пошла впрок и дала урожай выводов. Именно эти плоды и выбили меня из колеи. Потому как вопросов стало ещё больше. А именно, кто виноват в зелёной радуге и что теперь со всем этим делать. Точнее, что делать дальше лично мне. Будем разбираться по порядку.

Время раннее, лаборатория сейчас пустует, и никто не будет отвлекать меня от моего личного «научного исследования». Заварив покрепче чай из имбиря и мяты, я сел за свой рабочий стол и разложил имеющиеся у меня материалы с целью ещё раз всё обдумать и записать выводы на бумагу. Теперь, зная, что искать, я взял из библиотеки более специализированную литературу, а именно откровения Солнечных Братьев и истории об изгнаниях Детей Ночи из людей. Хотя большую часть сведений я почерпнул именно из рассказа Лендаля и, пока воспоминания были свежи, тщательно записал всё, что помнил. Но внезапно среди всех книг, которыми я вооружился, главным подспорьем оказался религиозный текст, который он мне отдал ещё тогда, небольшое издание в деревянном переплёте под названием «Гнездо Бури». Если бы он попался мне в руки пару недель назад, я бы счёл его очередным весьма пространно завуалированным эпосом, написанным невменяемым фанатиком, о похождениях какого-то очередного языческого божества и сомнительных чудесах в исполнении шарлатанов-пророков. К тому же весьма плохонько написанным с литературной точки зрения. Но Лендаль дал мне ключ к пониманию. Ключ, который с лёгкостью вскрыл шифр этого послания, превративший книгу с отвратными стихами в руководство с весьма конкретными и чёткими инструкциями.

К примеру, если отбросить всю лирику и внимательно прочитать главу, где рассказывается о серпенских храмах, то описание и принцип действия аквамаринового алтаря весьма и весьма напоминает устройство, хорошо известное в Альбе. Или, быть может, наоборот, это альбийцы позаимствовали подобную технологию.

Современный город наводнён тысячами тысяч приборов техномагической природы, и если рассматривать какие-то мелкие бытовые вещи, да те же самые зеркала блик-связи, то питание они могут получать и от обычной домашней сети, ибо магическая проводка есть практически в каждом доме. А что же делать с предметами, мощность которых явно превышает возможности простой магической цепи? Что насчёт охранных големов столицы, общественного портального транспорта или той же системы климат-контроля на складах с провизией? Держать целый штат магов, равномерно расставив по всему городу, которые будут регулировать потоки маны, обеспечивать стабильность сигнала, а главное — контролировать утечки сырой энергии? Подобное совершенно неэффективно и используется исключительно при проведении многомощных обрядов или глобальной настройки какого-то крупного предприятия, напрямую завязанного на использование больших объёмов маны-сырца. Современный мир, да будет благословенна Дева, давным-давно перешёл на автоматические системы, узловые порты которых расположены по всей столице и вдоль главных магистралей, ведущих в соседние города, управляемые удалённо и требующие одновременного присутствия всего нескольких техмагов сети.

К чему это я веду? Так вот, описание этих древних алтарей в Храме Змея точь-в-точь соответствовало внешнему виду кристалла-концентратора, используемого в магических сетях города. А так как я зарёкся в последнее время произносить слово совпадение, то разумнее будет предположить, что я имею дело не с религиозными сооружениями, а с портами единой стабилизационной серпенской сети.

Помимо этого, я нашёл много иной информации, к примеру, весьма детальное описание действий в случае прорыва ткани реальности и способы её предотвращения. Хотя я не совсем понимал принцип последовательности чар, но думаю, они вполне могут оказаться действенными и понятными тем, для кого данная инструкция предназначалась.

Хотя некоторые аналогии мне так и остались неясными. На странице с чёрной закладкой описывался процесс, который я не могу объяснить ничем, кроме как красивым религиозным обычаем. Ну или просто культурным обычаем, это как посмотреть.

На этой странице говорилось о том, что весь народ серпенцев вышел из зелёного моря Аль-Мухит и волен вернуться к нему в момент нужды, чтобы окунуться в его очищающие волны. По дороге сна праведный верующий способен найти тропу к своим истокам и погрузиться в океан. Уставший проснётся отдохнувшим, ищущий ответов — помудревшим, а страждущий —утешившимся. И в качестве благодарности серпенец должен оставить на алтаре Змея три белых хризантемы. Мило, просто и, по факту, ни о чём.

Если же серпенец болен, слаб духом или заблудился в своих поисках и не может отыскать Аль-Мухит, то он должен оставить на алтаре три хризантемы, перевитых лентой со своим именем. Тогда жрец при храме отыщет сон этого человека и отведёт к зелёному океану.

Ну, тут-то всё довольно ясно. Я прекрасно помню, что когда на первом курсе мы проходили астральную магию и практиковали переход в коллективные сновидения, то без помощи нашего учителя половина группы вообще не смогла проникнуть в созданный эрзац-сон и поддерживать там стабильную форму. Что говорить о человеке, который далёк от этой науки? Как там говорил Дух-Король, путь для альбийцев в три раза сложнее? Но я так понимаю, что дорога сложна даже для серпенца.

Дальше были описаны действия для магов-жрецов, праведных мирян, завершивших паломничество, или тех, кто в своём путешествии к океану лично встретил Духа-Короля и имел с ним беседу. Подношение в данном случае было несколько иным. При получении благословения от своего «божества» принято было возложить на алтарь три зелёных хризантемы.

Ну и какой во всем этом смысл? Все посмотрите на меня, я молодец, я во сне увидел короля демонов? И тут же осадил себя, почувствовав, что начал глядеть на ситуацию слишком материалистично. В руках у меня всё же культурное, а не техническое наследие чужого народа. И если рассматривать описанное исключительно с религиозной точки зрения, то ничего в этом обычае странного нет. Любой альбиец сотворяет знак Лунной Девы, если видит полную луну, хотя всем давно известно, что это самый крупный из пяти естественных спутников нашей планеты, а не Лунная Дева, путешествующая по небесной сфере на колеснице, запряжённой четырьмя снежными котами. Хотя я сам нет-нет да и ловил себя на сотворении этого знака в случае опасности, или вершил жест Охотника, если собирался приступить к какому-то сложному заклинанию. Вот вам и получите, проявление суеверного поведения у образованного человека.

А вот страница с лазурной закладкой осталась для меня совершенно непонятной. Я в который раз перечитывал строки, но не мог уловить не только их истинный смысл, а даже тень какого-либо смысла. Это какой-то некорректный перевод? Но до этого всё остальное было нормальным. А может, я что-то упустил или неправильно понял? Или это зашифрованное послание?

По возможности очистив свой разум и включив на перчатке режим концентрации, я попытался ещё раз перечитать эти стихи в надежде на то, что мне откроется их тайное значение. Но почему-то строки начали плыть перед глазами, не позволяя ухватиться за смысл написанного, а меня потянуло в сон. Я переутомился? Так вроде бы хорошо спал ночью, да и крепкий чай бодрил. Но мне показалось, что строки поползли змеями по страницам, и когда я в изумлении потёр глаза, то в следующий момент понял, что нахожусь вовсе не в своей лаборатории.

***

Меня окружал уже ставший знакомым океан, и волны в приветствии лизали мои ноги. Но кое-что изменилось, сейчас я был не посреди бескрайних вод, а стоял на кромке прибоя, и Дух-Король уже ждал меня, позволяя зелёным водам играть с полами своей одежды.

— Ты вернулся ко мне, мальчик-маг. Голова твоя полна новых мыслей. И новых знаний. И новых вопросов. Но в тебе нет сомнения, а только решимость. А ещё ты стал меня по-другому бояться. Позволь мне посмотреть, с чем ты явился ко мне.

Я инстинктивно дёрнулся, но взял себя в руки и позволил его холодным пальцам коснуться моего лба. И почувствовал, что должен объясниться и словами тоже:

— Люди склонны инстинктивно бояться того, чего не понимают. Это разумные опасения перед неизведанным. Встретившись впервые, я опасался тебя на всякий случай. Теперь я понимаю, кто ты такой. Точнее, думаю, что понимаю твою природу, а потому мой страх стал рациональным и имеет под собой реальные основания. Я знаю, что ты голоден, и знаю, что чувство это удовлетворяется посредством одержимости человека.

— Большие знания — большие печали, мальчик? Впрочем, это вполне хорошая позиция. Я не в претензии. Ты опасаешься, что я наброшусь на тебя и сделаю своим? Но ты тогда должен знать, что ты не в моем вкусе. Тебе нечего боятся.

— Оно как бы так, — его слова неожиданно меня задели, — но, господин Король, насколько я понял, ты давно лишился своего физического воплощения и не можешь найти себе преемника. Мало ли что, вдруг в таких обстоятельствах сойдёт любой?

Он отнял руки от моей головы и посмотрел на горизонт, будто высматривая там что-то. Может, мне показалось, но с моего прошлого визита сюда небеса немного прояснились, а за краем воды появилась бледная туманная полоска света, какая бывает в небе перед самым ранним утром.

— Тебе нечего бояться, — повторил он. — Давай я выражусь твоими словами. Словами, которые ты принёс в этот мир. Для того чтобы была возможна симбиотическая связь между мной и человеком, необходимыми условиями являются: совместимость протоколов, достаточная ёмкость носителя и стабильность соединения. Надеюсь, я правильно применил термины. А ты, да как и почти все люди, такими качествами не обладаешь. Даже среди серпенцев едва ли один из тысячи становится сахиром. И если выражаться моими словами, то глубины твоей души недостаточно, чтобы принять меня полностью.

— Если бы все Дети Ночи придерживались такого правила, то проблем было бы куда меньше.

Он на секунду оторвал взгляд от горизонта, в упор посмотрев на меня, но равнодушно отвернулся, ответив своим шелестящим голосом без интонаций:

— Не существует никаких Детей Ночи.

— Что? Ну как это не существует?!

— И я не Мать Ночи, как ты мог подумать. И у меня нет детей в прямом смысле этого слова. Так видят мой мир люди. Пропуская его через призму своего понимания природы вещей. Есть только Аль-Мухит. Даже я всего лишь его часть. Та часть, которая обладает не только волей, но и тем, что вы называете сознанием. Тот, кто способен к познанию и развитию. Тот, кто максимально приближен к концепции человеческой природы.

— Но ведь не на пустом месте появились бездномаги, инферналы и прочие порождения?

Когда он снова повернулся ко мне и посмотрел в глаза, то взгляд его был точь-в-точь как у Лендаля в день нашей первой встречи. Сочувствие пополам со снисходительностью. Я аж вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Наши миры связаны и разделены,— продолжил он, — это непреложный закон. Но граница раздела не есть что-то целостное и незыблемое. Грани взаимопроницаемы. Но как этот океан опасен для смертных, так и мир живых опасен для меня и для этого моря. Попадая в мир, подчиняющийся законам твоего бытия, Аль-Мухит не теряет свою волю, но лишается своей изначальной природы. Он становится запятнанным вашим миром. Ненависть, гнев и страх оскверняют океан. Подвергнувшись человеческому влиянию, он становится тем, кого вы называете демонами. Абсолютное безумие разрушения, основанное на голоде и желании жить.

— Да, — я не стал с этим спорить, — существует такая теория, что демоны рождаются из желания людских душ, но я и не думал, что всё действительно так. Но тогда скажи, какие же у тебя тогда планы на меня, если я не подхожу? Зачем ты нашёл меня?

— Разве это был я? Это ты нашёл путь ко мне, альба. И ты непоследователен в своих эмоциях. Некоторое время назад ты считал одержимость мерзкой. А сейчас обижен тем, что недостоин стать сосудом? Ты более чем достоин. Но иначе. Не тревожься. Я должен тебя благодарить за то, что ты сделал.

— Разве я уже что-то сделал?

Волны, которые до этого вели себя так, как подобает воде, вдруг ласковыми щенками бросились к Королю, обтирая его ноги и ластясь. Просясь на руки и обвивая его своими мокрыми объятиями. Фигура Короля стала зыбкой и прозрачной, и голос, который мне ответил, казалось, звучал из ниоткуда.

— Я полностью принадлежу этому миру. Где я всеведущ и, так уж вышло, что всемогущ. Но человек определяет меру всех вещей. Я же не человек вовсе. Мои возможности существования как личности, постигаемой смертным разумом, ограничены теми, кто приходят ко мне. Ты подарил мне надежду.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что можешь представать предо мной в человеческом виде, потому что я сам человек?

Он вновь стал существом из плоти и крови. Или тем, как я это воспринимал. Ведь ледяные пальцы, которыми он касался моей головы, по моим ощущениям были вполне материальны.

— Верно, огненный мальчик. Ты позволил мне это вспомнить. И ты нашёл того, кого я давно потерял. Я был смертельно ранен гибелью своего возлюбленного Антары. Гибелью своего народа. Так надолго лишившись сосуда, я почти забыл, как быть не только первозданной материей. Я потерял разум. Я был заперт во льдах. Лишённый голоса и лишённый молитв своего народа. Лишь немногие оставшиеся сахиры могли попасть сюда, но океан замёрз и не пускает больше никого. Кроме тебя, лишь несколько серпенцев и двое детей из народа альба сейчас способны видеть в своих снах Аль-Мухит. Я ощущаю их, но почти не слышу их голосов. Но ты — другое дело! Ты сам смог отыскать ко мне дорогу. Растопил его своим пламенем. А потому да, у меня есть на тебя замысел.

— И в чём же он заключается, Король?

— Белый наследник может быть твоим верным другом. И даже больше. Он может дать тебе все свои знания и память. Обо мне и моём потерянном народе. Но его знания лишь одна капля в этом море, которое ты видишь. Он не сможет обучать тебя тому, что ты должен уметь. Будучи в серебряных цепях, он сам такой же пленник, как и я. Ты должен стать моими устами и моими руками. Носителем моей воли и моего слова. Найди способ привести его ко мне.

— О ком ты говоришь? И что мне для этого надо сделать?!

— Для начала соверши подношение, подобающее хакиму.

С этими словами он взял мои ладони в свои руки и поднёс к своему рту, что-то прошептав над ними. А когда отпустил их, я почувствовал, что он вложил туда что-то округлое и тёплое.

— А теперь ступай. Проснись, Игнеус!

— Погоди, я же не спросил самое главное!!!

***

— Учитель Игнеус! Проснитесь! Да вы что, опять заснули?! Дестра, смотри, может, он помер там?

— Да вроде нет, спит с открытыми глазами! Господин малефикций, вы опять замечтались? Синистра, смотри, да он же реально улетел в мир грёз, зачитавшись поэзией! Я же говорил тебе, что он точно в кого-то влюбился, вот и витает в облаках, стихи вот читать начал! Учитель, вернитесь к нам!

Я сморгнул, и голоса, разбудившие меня, обрели плоть и кровь. Ага, явились — не запылились. Братья Дестра и Синистра Ренцо почтили меня своим присутствием, уже в восьмой раз за неделю пытаясь получить от меня зачёт.

Где была ваша настырность во время семестра, бездельники? Если бы они были полными бездарями, но увы! Насколько велики были их способности к техномагии и в обращении с артефактами, настолько же они были непоследовательны и ветрены. А потому написание всех контрольных, семестровых и прочего, что требовало сидеть на месте хотя бы десять минут и не отвлекаться, давалось им большой кровью.

Близнецы синхронно переглянулись, увидев, что я не реагирую на их слова, кивнули друг другу и, активировав браслеты, начали создавать надо мной последовательность для призыва Дождя Щедрости.

Вот ведь поганцы! А ведь если бы я и правда задремал, то, учитывая скорость и тщательность, с которой они в четыре руки накладывали чары, обходя все мои щиты, я бы не успел отразить заклинание и через три секунды промок бы до нитки. Но вы пока что недостаточно хороши для меня.

Заморозив время на одну лунную секунду, я включил малый красный шпат на перчатке, отражающий все заклинания обратно в кастующего, а также поставил браслеты близнецов на самозамыкание через семь солнечных секунд. Приняв точно такую же позу, в которой меня застали братья, я отпустил ход времени.

Близнецы завершили заклинание, искупались под своим собственным дождём и через несколько секунд ойкнули от боли, получив болезненный удар манофлюидом от своих же браслетов.

— Братья Ренцо! Выбор времени для покушения — удовлетворительно. Командная работа — хорошо. Защита от рефлекта — неудовлетворительно. Приходите на пересдачу. И на кафедру Стихийных Чар. Или вы пришли всё-таки сдавать зачёт по цепям, а не по боевой магии?

И даже полное поражение — это не та вещь, что способна была остановить темпераментную парочку. Дематериализовав остатки воды, они решились продолжать наступление.

— Нет-нет, мы принесли переделанное задание. Но вы были так рассеяны в последнее время, что мы не могли удержаться. У вас появилась подружка? Расскажите нам!!! Она красотка? Мы её знаем?! Познакомьте нас с ней, учитель!!! Это же живая девушка, а не эфирная демонетка?

То ли факт того, что я только что вынырнул из Бездны и был совершенно на другой эмоциональной волне, то ли я привык к уровню шуточек от принца и Лендаля, но сейчас слова братьев, скорых на выходки и острое слово, показались совершенно не тем, что смогло бы меня смутить или хоть как-то задеть. Большие знания — большие печали, Король?

— Именно поэтому я так рассеян и опечален, друзья мои. Вместо того чтобы проводить время со своей возлюбленной, наслаждаясь её красотой и образованностью, я вынужден торчать в компании бездарей и лентяев. Давайте сюда ваши работы и уповайте на милость Девы.

Судя по всему, мой ответ озадачил братьев, и они на время даже потеряли дар речи, молча отдав мне свои зачётные работы.

Пока глаза мои скользили по пьезотетрадям, в которых они принесли переделанные задания по оптимизации, в голове моей крутились последние слова Духа-Короля. Он хочет, чтобы я совершил подношение. Для чего? Что тогда произойдёт? Или я пойму его волю, когда сделаю то, о чём он просил? Что он передал мне на берегу? Могу поклясться, что когда я очнулся, то в моих руках ничего не было. Что за белый наследник, может, это Лендаль? Но наследник чего или кого? Он уже второй раз сказал, что я недостаточно «подготовлен» для него. Но вместе с этим каждая наша следующая встреча была длиннее предыдущей, а диалоги насыщеннее. Если я правильно понял суть его слов, то степень его человечности и разумности напрямую зависит от тех, с кем он имеет дело. Если бы вы попали в Аль-Мухит, бестолковые братцы, нашлось бы хоть одно внятное слово у Короля для вас? А работы ваши всё равно никуда не годятся.

— Уважаемые чудодеи Ренцо, — обратился я к присмиревшей парочке, — вы вообще хотите получить зачёт? Это вопрос не риторический, а конкретный. Потому как нормальным способом у вас его добыть явно не выйдет. И не смотрите на меня своими невинными глазами, ими вы сможете разжалобить только буфетчицу в столовой, чтобы получить добавку. А потому у меня для вас есть встречное предложение. Выполните моё задание — поставлю зачёт.

Они крепко обняли друг друга, будто я угрожал прямиком из лаборатории отправить их на рудники Агрома, и начали пятиться к двери.

— А это будет не очень больно, учитель? Вы же не заставите нас делать что-то противоестественное и преследуемое по закону? Мы ещё несовершеннолетние!!!

— Степень дискомфорта напрямую зависит от вас. Отлипните друг от друга и идите сюда. Вы ведь сыновья архитектора, и хоть как маги вы пока что так себе, но, если не ошибаюсь, отец ваш хотел, чтобы вы наследовали его дело. А потому вы должны были усвоить хоть что-то от его ремесла. Вот и скажите мне, юные дарования, в Аргеструме есть строения религиозного или схожего с ним типа, имеющие серпенское происхождение?

— Ну вы даёте, учитель, в старом городе есть даже целый серпненский квартал! А по городу в целом хватает образцов их зодчества. Их ни с чем не спутаешь. А что вы конкретно ищете?

— Я ищу кое-какое здание, судя по всему, храм. Но я понятия не имею, как оно может сейчас выглядеть.

Я перевёл свою перчатку в режим проектора и создал объёмное изображение аквамаринового алтаря, опираясь на описание, прочитанное в книге.

— Меня интересует здание, где внутри, снаружи или как-нибудь ещё может находиться такой объект.

Как только я подкинул им что-то более интересное, чем протоколы цепей, они сразу же оживились и с радостью взялись за дело. Приблизившись к изображению и что-то прикинув в уме, старший брат сразу же выдал ответ:

— Ха, так это же те штуковины, которые стоят в Храме Змея! Давай, Дестра, выведи проекцию. Я знаю, ты курсе, что ищет наш учитель.

Младший из Ренцо отсканировал моё изображение и, введя команды через свой браслет, вывел образ приземистого здания со спиральным куполом.

— Хотя я не уверен, что хоть один из них сохранился не в качестве музея и до сих принимает прихожан. Что это вы вдруг, учитель, ударились в религию?

— Да вот жениться собрался на серпенской девушке, хочу, чтобы всё было как положено. Потому и подыскиваю место для церемонии.

Братья явно обрадовались моему ответу, окончательно уверившись, что никто их не продаст в рабство и не заставит заново переписывать зачётную работу.

— Так почему вы её лично не спросите?

— Не хочу портить сюрприз. Если найдёте мне в столице работающий храм — считайте, что получили свой зачёт. Ступайте, лентяи.

— Считайте, что вы уже нашли свой храм, учитель Игнеус. Идём, Синистра, отрабатывать долги.

Когда они вышли за дверь, я ещё успел уловить остаток их диалога.

— Я же говорил, что нет у него никакой девушки, а ты мне не верил. Увлёкся каким-то дремучим исследованием! Аж с лица спал, так древние домики изучает.

— Посмотрю, что ты скажешь, когда его потащат под венец.

— Разве что суккубары, да и то в бездну!

Я вздохнул, надеясь, что они не забудут через полчаса о своём обещании и выполнят мою просьбу. И ещё раз осмотрел свои ладони на предмет того, что там могло оказаться после встречи с Королём. Увы, руки мои были пусты… Хотя постойте, мои ладони всё ещё хранили ощущение от его холодного прикосновения. Обе мои ладони. В путешествии по Аль-Мухит я был без своей перчатки. Лихорадочно расстёгивая крепления и выключая бионические адаптеры нервных окончаний, я снял свою перчатку и уставился на непривычно голую руку. Сквозь кожу просвечивался тонкий узор. Вокруг моего запястья свернулась тугими зелёными кольцами маленькая змейка, голова которой покоилась на тыльной стороне кисти. А в пасти она держала три цветка такого же цвета.

***

Братья слово сдержали, и к вечеру я получил адрес храма. Вообще-то, они принесли мне шесть адресов, но уже сами успели провести разведку и снять скан изображений. Судя по всему, посетить мне предстоит один-единственный Храм Змея, внешний вид и алтарь которого подходили под описание. А потому сейчас я стоял на пороге, не решаясь войти и не понимая, что же мне теперь делать. Ну, если что, сошлюсь на то, что нечаянно зашёл и вообще заблудился.

Дверь оказалась незапертой, и каменная пологая лестница, ведущая вниз, привела… в шторм, дикие и безжалостные волны которого, захлестнули меня и потащили ледяными щупальцами в центр бури. Пурпурное небо навалилось всей тяжестью, выбив воздух из лёгких и забрав способность дышать. Горькая вода поднималась всё выше и выше, накрыв с головой, и я чувствовал, что вот-вот захлебнусь, но вспомнил то, каким ласковым океан был в моём сне, а волны, словно игривые котята, запрыгивали на берег и сразу же отступали. И о том, кто ждал меня там.

Тяжело дыша и ловя ртом воздух, я по-прежнему стоял на пороге храма. Океан оказался наваждением, созданным благодаря тонким спиральным колоннам, дробящим пространство, и невероятной мозаике, покрывающей стены, потолок и даже пол. Тысячи и тысячи камешков всевозможных оттенков зелёного, синего и пурпурного создавали иллюзию Аль-Мухит, производя впечатление даже на неподготовленного человека. Невероятно правдивую иллюзию того места, которое я видел во снах, а значит, я сейчас нахожусь в верном месте.

Впрочем, зал пустовал, я не заметил никого из служителей и никаких атрибутов культа, как в святилищах Девы и Охотника. Только просторное помещение с алтарём в самом центре. Аквамариновый алтарь представлял собой низкую широкую чашу, бока которой украшали белые змеи, причудливо переплетённые между собой и образующие сложный орнамент. А непосредственно в самом центре чаши находилась структура, лежащая в основе современных концентраторов. Огромная друза аквамарина, высотой достигавшая почти потолка и состоящая из сотен шестигранных трубок, собранных в причудливый конструкт самой природой.

Впрочем, в чаше было ещё кое-что, два букета из мелких белых хризантем, которые уже успели немного привянуть. Оглянувшись по сторонам, я поймал себя на мысли, что со стороны наверняка выгляжу так, будто собираюсь что-то украсть из храма, а не наоборот. Так дело не пойдёт, а потому, отбросив свои колебания, я достал из внутреннего кармана мантии завёрнутые в бумажную обёртку три зелёных цветка и со всей возможной почтительностью положил их на дно чаши, ожидая того, что же произойдёт.

Произошло ровным счётом ничего. Мне не явилось откровение, толпы возмущённых прислужников не выскочили для того, чтобы покарать за святотатство и даже тонкий звон от друзы аквамарина не изменил своего звучания. Возможно, знак, который мне должен явиться, не такой уж и явный или вовсе предназначен не для меня. Пожав плечами, я покинул храм, нырнув в ночь, опустившуюся на город. Я сделал, как ты и просил, Дух-Король, а если что-то не так, то мои сны в твоём распоряжении.

***

Перед самым рассветом я пробудился от осознания чужого присутствия в комнате. Тонкие лучи серовато-розового света просачивались через окно, немного разгоняя тени и очерчивая предметы слабой дымкой. Стараясь даже дыханием не выдать своего пробуждения, я запустил простенькое заклинание поиска враждебных намерений и получил молниеносный удар в живот. Не слишком болезненный, но, тем не менее, не позволяющий сделать вид, что я ещё сплю. Скатившись с кровати и закашлявшись, я, уже не скрываясь, развернул Сеть Фарада.

Голос молодой женщины прозвучал сверху:

— Раз проснулся, то хватит валяться. К тебе есть несколько вопросов, малефикций второй ступени при перчатке. И не пытайся юлить, говоря, что сделал это по ошибке.

На пол передо мной упали цветы, которые я отнёс вчера в храм. Всё-таки карающая длань защитников веры настигла меня. Буду надеяться, что кара ограничится теми побоями, что мне уже достались. Потому как отпираться не было никакого смысла.

Потирая живот, я поискал взглядом того, кто так бесцеремонно прервал мой сон. И, увидев девушку, которая стояла в изножье кровати, я даже не особо удивился совпадению. Это слово решительно покидало мой словарь, освобождая место для слова закономерность. Обычная форма Золотых Галстуков уступила тёмному брючному костюму из замши и накидке с капюшоном, но светлые волосы и тонкие черты лица не могли принадлежать никому иному, как гувернантке принцессы Карии, которую я встречал на Наследовании. Подобрав цветы с пола, я обратил внимание, что девушка застала меня в том виде, в котором я спал, ничуть не опасаясь посторонних взглядов. Потому как жил совершенно один. То есть был я совершенно наг. Извиняясь и надеясь, что в комнате достаточно темно, я кое-как завернулся в простыню и стал ожидать ещё одного удара за своё недостойное поведение. Впрочем, девушка не подала виду, что смутилась или как-то опечалилась происшествием. Да уж, невозмутимость и выучка Золотых Галстуков как всегда на высоте.

— Вижу, что вам сложно сразу начать разговор, мастер Игнеус, так что я помогу вам. Меня зовут Илли, мы недавно встречались во дворце. Но здесь я по поводу того, что вы делали вчера в Храме Змея и осознавали ли суть совершённого вами подношения?

Предложив жестом девушке стул, сам я сел на кровать и приготовился много и обстоятельно говорить, чтобы с первых же слов не сойти за сумасшедшего и объяснить, как я докатился до жизни такой. Но защекотавший мои ноздри аромат хризантем, которые пахли не цветами, а горьковатой солью моря, подтолкнули меня на самый прямой и честный ответ.

— Потому что меня попросил это сделать Дух-Король. Он хочет, чтобы я был его голосом и волей. Я видел его в Аль-Мухит, и он дал мне вот это.

И я показал ей свою левую руку. А потом тьма сомкнулась вокруг, потому что Илли со всей силы врезала мне по лицу.

***

Некоторое время спустя я шёл по улочкам старого города, повторяя вчерашний маршрут, но на этот раз не один. И ощупывал лицо, которое уже начало припухать. Стоит наложить парочку исцеляющих кулонов, пока мы не дошли до Храма. Илли молчала всё время с тех пор, как привела меня в чувство и заставила немедленно отправиться вместе с ней. И даже не извинилась. Памятуя её тяжёлый кулак, я даже не рискнул спорить или что-то уточнять, лишь быстро оделся и прихватил с собой перчатку, пока что не подсоединяя её к себе.

Добрались мы до места назначения ровно в тот момент, когда первые золотые лучи солнца лизнули крыши просыпающегося города, обозначив начало нового дня. Всё также не проронив ни слова, Илли взяла меня за руку и свернула с улицы в неприметный проход между домами, приведя к маленькому внутреннему дворику, заставленному кадками и какими-то ящиками. Впрочем, было тут кое-что ещё, зарешеченная дверца, ведущая, судя по всему, в заднюю часть Храма Аквамаринового Змея. Казематы, темница, пыточная?

Но оказалось, что это всего-навсего жилая часть здания, о чём говорили ковры на полу и цветы на подоконниках. А также тот особый уютный запах, которым пропитываются все вещи в доме у заботливой хозяйки.

Илли остановилась около одной двери и, прежде чем войти в неё, предупредила меня:

— Мне нужно спешить во дворец, покуда принцесса не обнаружила моего отсутствия в постели. А ты останешься здесь и ответишь на все вопросы, которые тебе зададут. И даже на те, которые не зададут. И ты не будешь пытаться что-то скрыть или соврать. Пожалуйста. Это очень важно. Не только для меня, но и для всех серпенцев. И для тебя тоже, маг. И не дёргайся ты так, ничего тебе там не сделается.

Открыв дверь, она подтолкнула меня внутрь комнаты и оставила наедине с её обитательницей. Которой оказалась высокая серпенка в летах, сидящая в кресле у окна и поглаживающая домашнего удава-мышелова, свернувшегося на её коленях белым клубком.

Как только я ввалился, она обернулась ко мне и искренняя улыбка осветила её сухощавое лицо.

— Заходи мальчик, извини за столь внезапное приглашение. Я настоятельница Храма Змея, сахир Набия. Вижу, добрался ты ко мне не без приключений. Но я рада видеть, что ты цел. А главное, что Илли нашла тебя первой. Это она тебя так приложила?

— И вас приветствую, госпожа, — я поклонился в приветствии, — всё в порядке, я совершенно на неё не в обиде. Я тоже, если так посудить, вёл себя недостаточно вежливо.

— Как бы то ни было, она действовала по моему поручению и я прошу прощения за действия моей дочери. Касательно некоторых вещей она бывает слишком уж вспыльчивой.

— Постойте… То есть как вашей дочери? То есть я не хочу сказать, что вы не похожи или чего-то такого, — я начал заикаться и мямлить, почувствовав, что веду себя точно так же, как и при знакомстве с Лендалем. — Просто всё оказалось так запутанно и так связано одно с другим… Я несколько сбит с толку, извините. Я глупости говорю и мыслю слишком косно. И думаю, что мне пора вообще перестать удивляться тому, что творится в последнее время. Наверное, вы именно тот человек, который мне нужен?

— Понимаю твоё замешательство и некоторое недоверие. Это правильная реакция, которая не раз послужит тебе в жизни. Но также я теперь понимаю, что такой человек как ты, не стал бы возлагать хризантемы ради шутки. Подойди поближе и присаживайся рядом, нам следует спокойно поговорить и прояснить все недоразумения. А чтобы растопить некоторый лёд в отношениях, то позволь мне первой объясниться. Не стесняйся, спрашивай меня.

Если женщина так любезно приглашает к беседе, не стоит ей отказывать.

— Госпожа Набия, зайдя сюда, я сразу почувствовал, что вы очень сильный и опытный маг. Но при этом аура, которая вас окружает, совершенно не похожа на ту, которая характерна для выпускников Академии. Вы назвали себя сахир. Вы обучались в Башне Синего Золота?

Она кивнула мне и ответила:

— Обучалась. И сразу после выпуска переехала на континент, чтобы стать ученицей и возможной преемницей у сахира Канита, который в те годы был старшим жрецом в Альбе. Вот, смотри, у меня есть знак от Духа-Короля, доказывающий, что я тоже сахир.

Она спустила удава на пол и обнажила рукав на своей левой руке. Вокруг её запястья слюдяным блеском колец свернулась точно такая же змейка с цветами в пасти, которая теперь украшала и мою левую руку.

Я закатал рукав рубахи и показал ей свою змейку, которая за ночь стала немного крупнее и проступила более отчётливо, набравшись сочным изумрудным цветом, вдоль спины у неё вырос серебристый гребень, а на боках стал выделяться чешуйчатый узор в виде двойной спирали.

Глаза Набии сначала округлились, после чего она неожиданно расплакалась передо мной, ничуть не сдерживая своих слёз. Будто ребёнок, которому приснился кошмар, и теперь он вместе со слезами позволяет излиться наружу всем страхам ушедшей ночи, освобождая своё сердце.


	9. Часть II Глава 9 Дымчатое зеркало

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Глава, в которой Лендалю перепадает много женской ласки и немного мужской. Хотя глава, в общем-то, о событиях давно минувших дней._

Будь благословенен тот архитектор, который при планировке этого крыла дворца был более склонен к избыточности, чем к скупости. А потому комнаты для прислуги на первом этаже представляли собой не огромные «бараки» на несколько человек, как общие спальни в Алом Доме, а небольшие хорошо обставленные кельи, впрочем, не лишённые шика. Но самое главное, что они были рассчитаны на одного жильца, а двери снабжены замком, что даровало достаточное количество уединения и защиты от любопытства посторонних глаз. Но на данный момент нас тут было двое.

— Нора, скажи, ты меня ненавидишь?

На секунду она оторвалась от раскладывания инструментов на журнальном столике, но, равнодушно пожав плечами, почти сразу же вернулась к своему занятию.

— Странный вопрос, а ещё более странно то, что спрашиваешь меня об этом только сейчас. Учитывая недвусмысленность того, чем мы занимаемся. Почему ты до сих пор не в кровати? Ты хочешь, чтобы я помогла тебе раздеться, или сам справишься?

— Сам справлюсь, чай не маленький ребёнок, только помоги нормально лечь, от твоих вчерашних манипуляций на мне живого места нет.

После того, как удалось лечь максимально безболезненно, прохладная влажная ткань коснулась моей кожи и начала размеренное движение от затылка к ягодицам. Через несколько секунд началось действие анестетика, несколько облегчая боль в спине, но я также прекрасно осознавал, что как только ловкие ручки Норы начнут загонять мне под кожу орихалковые нити и приживлять их, то я буду молить о смерти. От мысли об этом я застонал.

— Придётся потерпеть, мне надо закончить псише как можно скорее, раз уж Санитас взялся таскать тебя на шумные вечеринки. У тебя очень хорошая совместимость и быстрая регенерация. Все главные контуры работают уже сейчас, но мне надо сделать так, чтобы ты не падал в обмороки от любого резкого движения. Думаю, за пару дней я управлюсь, а может, даже и сегодня придётся, потому как я совершенно тебя вымотала. Ты не очень хорошо выглядишь, опять не смог уснуть? Сколько это уже длится, почти неделю?

Я покосился на её соблазнительную фигуру, столь близко нависающую надо мной, и пустил ответную шпильку:

— Да какой уж тут сон, когда такая красивая девушка днём сидит на тебе верхом и тыкает разными забавными штуками чуть ли не в задницу, а ночи приходится коротать в одиночестве? От подобного разжигания страстей я вынужден принимать холодный душ и читать государственные стандарты. Иногда по нескольку раз за ночь, Нора.

— Я тебе эти штуки сейчас знаешь, куда засуну, мастер искромётного юмора?

Медная перчатка, из которой тонкими струйками толчками вырывался сжатый пар, с силой ударила по подушке рядом с моим лицом. Все синие шпаты на ней были утоплены в ложе активации и работали на полную мощность, говоря о том, что текущий расход энергии мог сжечь небольшой домик всего за три-четыре солнечные секунды. Думаю, стоит заткнуться и не отвечать, что знаю о том, куда она мне их засунет. В этом и состоит суть наших процедур.

— Раз у тебя хватает сил на шуточки, значит, всё не так плохо. Приготовься. Я начинаю.

Огонь пробежал по всем моим жилам и взорвался сверхновой в мозгу. Боль была такой горячей и острой, что воздух из моих лёгких с шипением вырвался, срезонировав с хрустальной люстрой на потолке, отчего вся комната наполнилась звоном, а перед глазами заклубился зелёный туман, приобретая физическую осязаемость.

Правая рука Норы стремительно опустилась мне на голову, сильно вдавив в постель, но потом её хватка ослабла, и она примирительно погладила меня по волосам.

— Ну-ну, молодец, хороший мальчик, успокойся. Соединение успешно.

Через некоторое время боль стала относительно терпимой, а Нора приступила к манипуляциям со своей перчаткой и псише, который она в меня вживляла. Потому я решил отвлечься разговором, пока тянулись эти бесконечные минуты пыток. Жизненно важных пыток.

— Нора.

— Да? Сильно болит, мне надо двигаться помедленнее?

— Скажи, сколько времени тебе понадобилось, чтобы… узнать меня?

Она фыркнула, будто собираясь что-то съязвить, но потом передумала и ещё раз погладила меня по голове.

— Что тут сказать. Пока ты жил в Алом Доме, я даже не догадывалась о твоём существовании, но от отца знала о том, что во дворце обитает один очень своеобразный Инструмент. Даже не подозревая, что речь идёт именно о тебе. Заклятие отвода глаз работало даже после смерти Анкораса, когда ты остался без хозяина, хоть не на полную мощность, но сила его была весьма велика. В день наследования я стояла от тебя всего в нескольких шагах и даже тогда ничего не почувствовала. В упор тебя не замечала. Но когда принц принимал от тебя клятву, то почти все щиты обрушились разом, оставив лишь семь зон мира вокруг тебя. Если бы не это…

— Я видел, как ты на меня смотрела, если бы не это, ты меня убила бы?

Она замерла, будто не отваживаясь сказать то, что было у неё на уме, но решила быть со мной откровенной:

— Такая мысль и правда у меня возникла, но, взвесив все аспекты, я пришла к выводу, что сил бы не хватило. А потом щиты стали восстанавливаться, так что… Не думаю, что кто-то кроме меня обратил внимание на то, кем ты являешься. Не переживай, я слежу, чтобы тебя особо не беспокоили и не вынюхивали о твоём прошлом.

— Ты поэтому настояла на том, чтобы мы с принцем побольше времени проводили вместе? Чтобы проще было за мной приглядывать? Думаешь, стоит отвернуться, и я пойду крушить всё живое налево и направо? Ты переоцениваешь мои таланты. Я человек, да к тому же всего лишь Инструмент. Что я могу сделать? Забить кого-то до смерти толковым словарём? Закидать отчётами?

— И это тоже. Но всё гладко, пока ты не покидаешь дворец. Я ценю то, что хоть ты и перестал быть прикованным к этому месту, но предпочитаешь не сбрасывать цепи и не выходить из Печати Тройных Засовов, которые наложил на тебя Дан. Но Санитасу твою голову не приставишь, пока мы были на приёме в Зале Сфер, я слила четыре полные базилики на твоё незаметное поддержание. А раз уж такое очевидно будет повторяться, то стоит озаботиться альтернативными вариантами.

Я услышал шуршание её юбок и звяканье каких-то приспособлений в руке. После чего её ловкие пальчики подарили мне ещё немного незабываемых ощущений пониже спины. Не обращая внимания на мои стоны, она продолжила:

— Я дала клятву оберегать род Альба. Малефикции и медиумы из семьи Семисердечных поколениями служат короне. Явно или тайно — мы всегда подле. Моя обязанность защищать Санитаса, что намного проще делать, будучи личной гувернанткой, чем просто магичкой-охранницей. А раз уж так вышло, что ты потенциальная угроза для него, то мой долг, если не устранить, так обезопасить тебя.

— Я тоже, Нора. Я тоже давал эту клятву. С головы твоего драгоценного принца не упадёт ни единая волосинка по моей воле. Но дело же не только в моей воле, понимаешь? Желающих покопаться в старом грязном белье предостаточно. Поэтому я и попросил сделать мне орихалковые путы.

Она невесело рассмеялась и включила что-то жужжащее и щёлкающее. О том, что же это, я даже думать не хотел.

— Нет, дело не только в этом. Не думай, что для меня так всё просто. Моё отношение к тебе в большей части сложилось потому, что я прочитала завещание деда, которое он вложил в твой ошейник. Его просьбу и его командные заклинания на самый крайний случай. Поэтому я не могу тебя ненавидеть. У меня нет на это права. Хотя ты чудовище, Лендаль. Создание, не имеющее право на существование, порождение Бездны, способное лишь уничтожать всё живое. Одержимый, которого не очистят даже самые сильные Солнечные Братья.

— Нора, если ты думаешь, что меня заводят грязные словечки, то это не так. Я люблю ласку, и чтобы всё было по взаимному согласию. Наверное. Я уже не уверен.

— Я констатирую факты. Повернись, смотри сюда. Реакция зрачка нормальная. Можешь продолжать?

— Да, только дай пару минут отдышаться.

Она снова уложила меня на живот и протёрла спину мокрой тканью, хоть ненадолго даруя облегчение. Кажется, её прикосновения стали намного нежнее, а голос смягчился:

— Но, даже не смотря на то, кто ты есть, ты не заслужил такой ужасной участи, которой подверг тебя дедушка. Лучше бы он тебя просто убил.

— О, не переживай, он именно так и сделал. Выпустил мне в голову полный заряд жезла Грозы. А лишь удостоверившись, что я, по сути, умер, заключил на меня очень хитрый бессрочный контакт из серебра. Отрезав меня от источника моей внешней силы и маны, превратив не просто в труп, а труп, который является темницей для злобного духа, теперь не способного ни развернуться в безумии разрушения, ни покинуть мёртвое, но при этом нетленное тело. Потом он вытащил моё сердце и протащил четырнадцать цепей проклятий через дыру в моей груди, надёжно приковав к этому измерению. После этого он отправился в Бездну, выбросил туда моё сердце и вроде как заморозил всеобъемлющий океан Аль-Мухит. Это если очень вкратце. Но сама понимаешь, что обо всём этом я узнал постфактум, потому как на тот момент был уже немножко мёртв и плохо мог понимать, что вокруг происходит. Но ты мне говоришь о милосердии, Нора?

Она вздохнула и весьма ощутимо шлёпнула меня по заднице, прервав гневный монолог. Видя, что я угомонился, продолжила своё занятие и спросила:

— Как так вышло, что сейчас ты очень даже живой?

— Самому бы хотелось знать, Нора, именно на этот случай Дан оставил инструкции, что со мной делать. Но я абсолютно уверен, что был очень даже мёртвый в течение трёх лет. Так что сам план был неплох, тут я искренне восхищаюсь его изобретательностью и мастерством.

— Не похоже на то, что это было спонтанное решение. Мне кажется, он предполагал подобный исход заранее. Такой контракт и такой ошейник требуют тщательной подготовки. Готов?

Красный туман застил мне глаза, тошнота подкатила к горлу, но почти сразу всё это сменилось лишь тупой ноющей болью в затылке.

— Нора, ты как-то очень странно и предвзято ко всему этому относишься, хотя на твоём месте я бы вёл себя ещё более нервно. Но так как это не я влюблён в принца, то мне вроде не припекает столь жгуче, как тебе. Давай я тебе расскажу, как это выглядело для меня в те годы. Ту историю, что я считал правдой. Я родился здесь, во дворце, нормальным ребёнком от обыкновенных родителей. Мать моя умерла родами, а отцу и вовсе не было дела до меня, бастарда, зачатого в грехе. Но потому как я был поцелован Лунной Девой, то меня не отправили в дом Сироток, а из милости оставили во дворце. Более того, воспитывали не как сына прачки или кухарки. Так что жаловаться вообще не на что. Когда я немного подрос, то на меня обратил внимание Дан Семисердечный, который впечатлился моими способностями к языкам и забрал к себе в обучение. И хоть ощутимого магического таланта я был лишён, он дал мне самое лучшее образование, которое я мог тогда получить. И заботился как о родном сыне. Хотя, сама понимаешь, сделал это он тогда вовсе не от широты души. А точно так же, как и ты, для того чтобы держать меня поближе к себе. И заполучить мою лояльность. Но тогда-то я этого не знал. В возрасте четырнадцати лет благодаря его педагогическому таланту и усилиям, потраченным на моё обучение, я смог досрочно сдать экзамен на мастера-лингвиста. Ох, какие же радужные перспективы я себе воображал насчёт корпуса Международных Отношений! Особенно после того, как он меня официально усыновил и даровал свою фамилию Семисердечный. Да я был вне себя от счастья, когда приносил точно такую же клятву верности Короне, как и ты Нора.

— Маленький наивный Лендаль. То есть всё то, что случилось потом, он предвидел и ждал чуть ли не с ошейником наперевес?

— Ты абсолютно права. Как ты знаешь, твой дед был в очень близких отношениях с королём Анкорасом, он часто гостил в Алом Доме и со временем стал брать меня с собой, где я был представлен королю и познакомился с тогда ещё принцем Аристом. Мы нашли кучу общих тем для разговоров и быстро сдружились, будто и не были представителями разных социальных слоёв. И я даже успел получить приглашение от принца пойти к нему в личное услужение, благо ни Дан, ни Анкорас не возражали. Жизнь моя складывалась просто замечательная. Казалось бы, что могло пойти не так?

— Что пошло не так, «дядюшка» Лендаль, ну, кроме того, что было совершено нападение на дворец и покушение на принца в день его пятнадцатилетия?

— Такова официальная версия. Покушение не удалось, всем раздали медальки. Лишние разговоры быстро замяли. Но тебе-то прекрасно известно, что за всем стоял Культ Зелёной Радуги, и целью его было не убийство королевского наследника, а очень даже наоборот, возможное получение власти над ним. Как бы то ни было, открылся рифт в Бездну, куда провалились мы с принцем да ещё несколько случайных гостей. Дан Семисердечный таким поворотом событий был не только не удивлён, но, казалось, что с нетерпением ждал его. А потому он буквально в считанные секунды смог его укротить и остановить расширение. Он вытащил принца из Бездны и тех людей, кто ещё не успел подвергнуться её влиянию. Мне же повезло не так сильно. Представляешь мою реакцию на всё это? Минуту назад я веселился с Аристом, запуская механических рыб в фонтан, а потом вдруг мы оказались в океане зелёного пламени, которое начало нас пожирать. Но человек, который заменил мне отца, не устрашился этого и, вытащив принца, снова спустился за мной в разлом измерений. Но вместо того чтобы протянуть руку помощи, он высадил мне в голову полный заряд жезла, даровав мучительную, зато быструю смерть. Что было дальше, я тебе уже рассказывал. А о том, что вообще тогда произошло, и каким образом я оказался в это втянут, выяснить удалось лишь годы спустя. Мне-то, мелкому пацану, тогда было и невдомёк, что, попав в Бездну, я стал сосудом для очень могущественного и опасного демона, который по замыслу Культа должен был уничтожить весь обитаемый мир и погрузить его в вечную пустоту.

— Да, Илли мне рассказала интересные подробности, так что не вижу причин не верить тебе. Хотя её отношение к тебе куда более лояльное и тёплое. Я бы даже назвала это нездоровым благоговением. Но я понимаю, почему ты злишься за это на моего деда.

— Ох, когда я «ожил», то был очень зол и обижен! Но эти возмущения больше некому было предъявлять, потому как он удалился со двора и считался пропавшим без вести. А через некоторое время был объявлен погибшим. Со временем я понял его замысел, и считаю, что он поступил мудро и правильно, защищая то, что ему дорого. Просто я оказался не тем, кто был ему дорог. Я всё ещё обижен, но уже давным-давно не злюсь.

Нора медленно провела пальцами вдоль обода моего ошейника, убрав прилипшие к влажной шее пряди, и через несколько секунд ответила:

— Я понимаю твой гнев. И понимаю, что ты жертва обстоятельств. И вина твоя лишь в том, что ты родился на свет… таким. Таким подходящим сосудом. Поэтому, чтобы продолжить наследие своего прародителя, я должна сделать тебя менее опасным. Так что нет, Лендаль, я тебя точно не ненавижу. И не виню в том, что по итогу твой контракт стоил жизни моему деду. Он поступил так ради рода Альба, и я тоже поступлю как он, если в том будет нужда.

Каждый из нас был погружён в собственные невесёлые мысли, но через минуту она нарушила тишину, а тон её голоса вновь стал деловым и решительным:

— Сейчас я переведу тебя на альтернативные контуры и частично отсоединю Щиты от привязки к дворцу, сделав их мобильными. Если всё получилось правильно, то ты теперь сам себе преобразователь. И сможешь дистанционно получать ману на их питание, не опасаясь обрушения Засовов.

Что-то щёлкнуло, и псише, отныне украшающий мою спину, засветился ровным золотистым светом, отбрасывая блики на спинку кровати и стены. Руки и ноги пронзило покалывание, а перед глазами затанцевали цветные мухи. Покалывание стало жаркой болью, а мухи превратились в гневный жужжащий рой и закружили меня в калейдоскопе вспыхивающих огней. Из ушей и носа полилась кровь, щедро окропляя простыни и одежду Норы, которая крепко прижимала меня к постели, не позволяя дёргаться в конвульсиях.

Через несколько секунд боль, мучившая меня последнюю неделю, ушла, уступив место облегчению и вялой сонливости. Последнее, что я запомнил, перед тем как уснуть, это то, что Нора, ласково прижимала мою голову к своей груди, гладя по волосам и шепча какие-то милые и бессмысленные слова, которыми матери утешают своих плачущих детей.

***

Холодные пальцы неба обвили моё ледяное тело, вмёрзшее в тысячелетний фирн, бессильные высосать из меня ещё хоть каплю жизни. Моё дыхание превратилось в изморозь, а кровь в жидкое голубое пламя, которое горит, не давая тепла. Далёкое, не больше зрачка мышонка, солнце силилось оторваться от горизонта, но спустя несколько мгновений снова ныряло за ледокрай, погружая мой мир в темноту. Краткие блики света среди вековечного мрака.

***

Мрак разомкнулся и явил мне встревоженное лицо Норы, которая что-то делала с моим ошейником и ругалась вполголоса. Я попытался заговорить, но рот слипся от запёкшейся крови, и получилось что-то вроде мычания.

— Наконец-то, слава Охотнику, думала, что не удастся привести тебя в чувство, ты больше суток был без сознания! Не делай резких движений, я ещё не отсоединилась. Псише работает без конфликтов с ошейником, а все следы вмешательства зажили. Но, видно, переутомление подкосило тебя в последний момент. Наконец-то удалось тебя перезагрузить. Как ты вообще?

— Пить хочу. И снова спать. И есть. И в сортир. Последнее сильнее всего.

— Увы, твоя язвительность ничуть не пострадала, а я-то надеялась улучшить твой характер при помощи псише. Вся работа насмарку, придётся переделывать. Так, дай мне пару секунд. И даже не пытайся встать сам.

Я думал, что комната будет ходить ходуном, а в голове звенеть набат, но когда Нора повела меня в уборную, то, на удивление, чувствовал я себя не так уж и скверно, лишь ощущал слабость в конечностях, а пальцы дрожали, когда я пытался справиться с подштанниками.

В конце концов, Нору это достало, и в следующие полчаса я познал на себе прелести всей заботы, которой она окружала принца ежедневно. И лишь тогда, когда она расчёсывала мои влажные после купания волосы, я смог вернуть себе хоть какую-то долю свободы. И кстати о принце, если я столько времени провёл в отключке, не хватился ли он меня? Было бы весело, если бы он принялся меня искать и застал бы эту чудную картину. Я весь в крови дёргаюсь в объятиях Норы, которая обвешана каким-то жутким инструментарием, но с совершенно серьёзным лицом отвечает на невысказанный вопрос что-то вроде: «Всё это исключительно ради блага Вашей Светлости». Такое и правда могло произойти, так что я не мог не уточнить, что случилось за прошедший день.

— Я отменила все занятия и сказала, что тебе нездоровится. По-моему, он был только рад тому, что имеет возможность избегать встреч с тобой. Между вами что-то произошло? Поругались?

— Да нет, на ссору это точно не было похоже. Думаю, что принц переживает личностный кризис в связи с новым опытом и теми наклонностями, которые он открыл в себе.

— Ты о чём, Лендаль?

— О том, что король Арист перестал воспринимать его исключительно как бестолкового сына и легкомысленного повесу и начал поручать действительно ответственные дипломатические поручения. А ты о чём, Нора?

— Ни о чём, должно быть, это моё воображение, не иначе. Но тебя искал кое-кто другой. Наш милый малефикций явно положил на тебя глаз, и, к сожалению, не в том смысле, на который рассчитывал Его Светлость. Я так понимаю, что его не удалось отвадить и пустить по ложному следу?

— Игнеус не так прост. И, судя по всему, черпает информацию из первоисточника. В отличие от нас с тобой. Я сделал всё возможное, но здесь обстоятельства сильнее меня. Его не сбили с толку ни покров, ни щиты, ни мои байки. Думаешь, его что-то способно образумить после того, как он встретился с Духом-Королём? Как бы он дел не наворотил, радея за благо человечества и его светлое будущее. Лучше будет, если он станет нашим союзником и другом, чем пойдёт искать ответы на стороне.

— Хм…

— Я сейчас услышу что-то неприятное, да?

— Как сказать. Твои прогнозы оказались верны, он начал искать себе приключения на свою рыжую голову. И наверняка очень быстро бы их нашёл. Хорошо, что его успела перехватить Илли и взять в оборот. И если она отвела его к своей матери, то я спокойна. В вопросах Бездны и демонов я доверяю серпенским магам куда больше, чем нашим, хотя…

— Нора, ты специально это, да? Не томи меня. Я знаю, что Илли наполовину серпенка, но кто её мать, раз ты так спокойно говоришь о ней, как о старой знакомой?

— Сахир Набия, ты мог о ней слышать, раз ты такой специалист во всей этой змеиной штуке. Она и правда старый друг нашей семьи, выразимся так.

Нора закончила моим с моим туалетом и пересадила в кресло, отступив на шаг и критически окинув меня взором бабульки, крайне недовольной худобой и нездоровым видом своих внуков.

— Да уж, краше в гроб кладут. Вечером попробую научить тебя самостоятельно перебрасывать щиты и рассеивать напряжение поля. Кстати, если всё действительно так, как ты говоришь, то тебе стоит принять приглашение Шестирукого, как только ты будешь чувствовать себя получше. Желательно бы прямо сегодня. Но я запрещаю тебе покидать дворец, ты для этого слишком слаб.

— Как скажешь, бдительная заступница. Оганизуй нам свидание при свечах и всё такое, как ты любишь.

— Хорошо, а Его Сводничеству найду занятие, чтобы он вас не отвлекал. И вам не пришлось бы разыгрывать этот нелепый спектакль в отношения. Хотя он и говорит, что не поверил тому, что между вами правда что-то есть, но на деле жутко ревнует.

— Надеюсь, ты снова будешь подслушивать наш разговор?

— Даже не сомневайся.

***

Поздней весной дни становятся такими длинными, что осознание наступившего вечера доходит не сразу. Ты недоуменно смотришь на высокое солнце, на небо, которое даже не думает приобретать закатные краски, а потом переводишь взгляд на часы и понимаешь, что время ужина давно миновало, а ты даже не обедал, потерявшись во времени.

Хотя вокруг меня вездесущая Нора развернула такую опеку, что было прослежено, чтобы я и отобедал, и отполдничал, и наверняка придумала бы что-то ещё во время своих ежечасных визитов, пока её не отвлёк какой-то вызов на зеркало. Она ещё раз повторила, чтобы я никуда не уходил, и умчалась, только юбки взметнулись.

Я подумывал было лечь и вздремнуть, утомившись от её надзора, но всё-таки решился вопреки запрету Норы хоть немного прогуляться по хвойному парку, на который выходили окна моей комнаты. В случае чего меня будет прекрасно видно отсюда, и Нора без труда меня найдёт.

Но меня ждал сюрприз, да уж, всё схвачено и предусмотрено. А конкретно схвачен и спрятан элемент питания моего кресла, без которого он превратился в жутко тяжёлый агрегат для передвижения в моём нынешнем состоянии. Был бы я полон сил, то катить свой вес, вращая колёса самостоятельно, не составило бы никакого труда, даже с невысокими ступеньками обычно справлялся. Но сейчас мне было трудно даже застегнуть пуговицы на рубашке. О том, чтобы встать и попробовать управлять своим телом через псише речи даже и не шло, Нора сразу бы почувствовала утечку своей маны. Придётся и правда дожидаться её тут. Хоть бы книги мне какие принесла! Впрочем, читать она мне тоже вроде как запретила. Бедный Санитас, тебе приходится с этим жить каждый день?

Из размышлений о женском коварстве меня вывел Шари, который своей лобастой головой уткнулся мне в плечо и шумно задышал в ухо, видно, соглашаясь со мной касательно Норы. Более стыдливый Рейн прятался за спиной своего брата.

Шари и Рейн не пожелали расставаться со мной и перебрались из Алого Дома. Всюду следуя за мной по пятам и даже ночуя в моей кровати, благо это было ложе, рассчитанное на какого-то великана, а не на мои скромные габариты. Но когда приходила Нора, они тут же испарялись, даже ради меня не желая вызывать на себя гнев властной горничной. Сейчас же они вернулись и, заискивающие поджав хвосты между ног, вымаливали прощение за то, что их не было рядом, когда Нора меня терзала.

— Глупые, ну как я могу на вас сердиться? Идите сюда оба.

Я обнял их белые мускулистые тела и с удовольствием зарылся в шёлковый мех, позволяя им повалить меня на пол и шершавыми языками облизать всё лицо и руки, попутно устроив полный беспорядок на голове и в одежде.

Именно в такой живописной позе, которая наводила на мысли о порочных наклонностях касательно животных, меня и застал Игнеус. Точнее, меня застали жёлтые кожаные сандалии, потому как из-за навалившихся кошачьих тел я мало что мог разглядеть. Но вот человеком, у которого даже пальцы ног были в веснушках, мог быть только Игнеус, тут ошибка исключена. Потом следом вошли золотые туфельки Норы и ещё одна пара обуви, которую я никогда не видел. Увы, встать и поприветствовать гостей не вышло, мурчащие коты не собирались отпускать меня, и только жестами удалось показать, что мне требуется помощь.

Видимо, малефикций что-то не так понял и решил, что со мной случился припадок или ещё чего. Потому как он подбежал и, растолкав котов, подхватил меня, попутно читая исцеляющий наговор, крепко прижав к себе, но, явно не зная, что делать дальше.

Ну, хотя бы от бурной ласки котов я спасён, теперь же надо выбираться из медвежьей хватки магиуса.

Обхватив его руками за плечи, я нащупал опору и, восстановив равновесие, смог твёрдо встать на ноги.

— Благодарю вас за отвагу, малефикций. Только благодаря вашей храбрости стало возможным предотвратить зверское нападение животных на человека. Если бы не ваше вмешательство, быть бы мне полностью обслюнявленным. Награду, достойную бесстрашного героя обсудим позже и наедине, — привстав на цыпочки, я чмокнул его в подбородок, наслаждаясь тем, как пунцовый цвет стремительно захватывает его лицо, поднимаясь от шеи ко лбу. — Вы привели ко мне гостей?

Я, наконец, смог рассмотреть нового гостя. А точнее, высокую светловолосую гостью в традиционных одеждах высшего жреческого сословия Аль-Серпена. Подурачились и хватит, негоже заставлять её ждать. Отпустив Игнеуса, я поприветствовал её традиционным способом, сложив руки на груди:

— Masaʼu Al-khair, Sahir!

— Al-khair An-Nur… Warith.

После чего она подошла ко мне и тепло обняла, будто старого знакомого. А может быть, так оно и есть. В каких отношениях ты был с этой женщиной, мой король? Я вижу на её руке твое благословение, а значит, вы с ней были куда более близки, чем мы когда-либо с тобой. В некотором смысле этого слова. Пока мы обменивались приветствиями, Нора тактично удалилась, плотно закрыв дверь, но напоследок дала мне жестом понять, что в случае чего она будет рядом.

Игнеус сообразил, что до сих пор стоит вплотную ко мне, загораживая опрокинутое кресло и кровать, не позволяя добраться до ближайшей опоры. Он извинился, вернул моё кресло в стоячее положение и, подхватив меня на руки, точно я ничего не весил, усадил в него. Даме он на удивление галантно придвинул единственный в комнате стул. Для себя же, явно не решаясь сесть на мою постель, небрежно накрытую смятыми простынями, выбрал широкий подоконник, который благодаря его высокому росту вполне мог сойти за лавку.

После чего я смог познакомиться с сахир Набией, выслушать историю об удивительных приключениях Игнеуса за то время, пока мы не виделись, и самому говорить ничуть не меньше, чем слушать. И лишь когда сумерки опустились на разлапистые ветви сосен, вздрагивающие под ласками прохладного вечернего ветерка, мы замолчали, переведя дух.

***

— Игнеус, покажи мне его ещё раз.

Тот снова закатил рукав мантии, демонстрируя рисунок змея, который отныне будет его Компаньоном.

— Удивительно дело, — взяла слово Набия, — до этого мне доводилось видеть такой же ленд вживую, а не на изображениях, лишь дважды. У главного настоятеля в Башне Синего Золота и у другого альбийца, моего хорошего друга, но уже здесь в Аргеструме. Воистину, мир тесен, хотя я вижу во всём этом закономерность и руку Духа-Короля. Учитывая то, в какой ситуации ты находишься, Лендаль, ты весьма и весьма осведомлён касательно того, о чём знают лишь выпускники Башни. Или ты всё-таки можешь общаться с ним?

— Ах, если бы всё было так, многомудрая сахир, я бы наделал куда меньше глупостей и сказал бы куда меньше обидных слов тем, кто беспокоился из-за меня. Первый и последний раз, когда я встречался с Королём, был во время моего падения в Бездну, в тот момент, когда я на несколько мгновений соединился с его духом, что в итоге и погубило меня. То, что сделал со мной Дан, было актом своеобразного милосердия и заботы. Но душа моя не растворилась в Аль-Мухит. Все те три года, пока я был мёртвым, а точнее, находился в глубокой коме, поддерживаемый заклятиями, Дух-Король прижимал меня к себе, не позволяя океану поглотить меня, утопив в своей пучине. Но мы тогда не могли разговаривать, едва ли я в том состоянии был способен понять хоть слово. Всё слилось для меня в один бесконечный миг безумия, а когда я пришёл в себя, то узнал, что прошло уже несколько лет, мой приёмный отец считался погибшим, а сам я стал Инструментом, который забрал к себе король Анкорас.

Я рассеянно потёр ошейник, как будто не было всего того времени, что я носил его, и он стал привычной частью тела, вновь превратившись в чужеродный холодный металл, как в тот день, когда я впервые ощутил его на своей шее.

— Вся информация, которую я смог получить об этом инциденте, это результат кропотливого сбора данных и изучение иных источников. Я смог худо-бедно восстановить историю последних дней Аль-Серпена, узнать о главных действующих лицах до и после, и то, какова вообще моя роль во всём этом. Но вот зачинщика, который всё это устроил, или причину того, почему я стал сливаться с Духом-Королём, ни разу не являясь тем, кого он мог бы в принципе избрать — выяснить не смог.

Набия встала и, подойдя ко мне, погладила по голове точно так же, как это чуть ранее сделала Нора. Что за случайный всплеск материнских чувств я стал вызывать у женщин?

— Касательно последнего, я могу несколько пролить свет на то, почему это случилось с тобой.

— Погодите минутку, пятнадцатый день рождения короля Ариста и тот момент, когда над Альбой появилась радуга, это был один и тот же день? — Игнеус тоже оставил свой подоконник и стал ходить из стороны в сторону, что помогало ему стимулировать работу шестерёнок в его голове.

— А также это был день, когда я стал одержимым Духом-Королём, очевидно же. Ты туговато стал соображать, Игни. Но давай не будем перебивать Набию.

— Не ругай его, тогда и правда произошло сразу много событий, казалось бы не связанных напрямую друг с другом, — она снова погладила меня и вернулась на своё место. — Но то, что случилось с тобой, Лендаль, не было случайностью. И к моему огромному стыду, это было тем, что предназначалось для тебя ещё до твоего рождения.

***

И сахир Набия рассказала мне ту часть истории, которая создавалась руками моего наставника, Духа-Короля и доверенных жрецов, в числе которых была и она.

— О том, как происходят испытания принцев, — начала она, — вы и так знаете. После смерти предыдущего короля или же если он при жизни желает передать своё наследие, в Башне собираются все кандидаты в сосуды. Как те, кто только достиг нужного возраста, так и те, кто давно покинул её стены. Потому как до последнего момента никто не может быть уверенным в том, на кого падёт выбор, и каким именно он будет. Башня запирается и объявляется начало Белого Дня, который не закончится до тех пор, пока миру не будет явлен новый Король. Меры эти важны и необходимы. Помимо того, что это место является колыбелью всех серпенских магов, оно к тому же сконструировано как главный узел стабильности континуума. Игнеус, ты рассмотрел алтарь и, судя по всему, сразу же разобрался в принципе его действия, а потому можешь себе представить тот, который находился в Башне, и степень его мощи. То есть случайно открыть рифт из Башни, равно как неконтролируемо впустить в себя Аль-Мухит, попросту невозможно.

Каждый из кандидатов приковывается на особую цепь и окружается несколькими магами, которые будут следить за тем, как происходит испытание. В случае чего, они разорвут цепь и не допустят гибели наследника. Потому как те, у кого не получилось это с первого раза, могут рискнуть продолжать испытания, пока длится Белый День. История знавала немало примеров, когда принятие в себя Духа-Короля происходило далеко не с первого раза.

Но, как правило, в этом нет крайней необходимости. Дух-Король помещает в каждого соискателя частицу своей силы и то, что происходит с наследником, известно лишь тому, кому предназначено испытание. Большая часть кандидатов не в состоянии справиться с такой мощью и «тонет» в Океане, начиная терять свой разум и личность. Их вытаскивают за цепи хакимы, покуда те не погибли, разбивают звенья, и испытание для таких претендентов чаще всего заканчивается. Те же, кто достойно справляются с задачей, продолжают свой путь, и даже если, в конце концов, Король их отвергнет, они всё равно будут благословлены его великой милостью и силой.

Но бывали такие случаи, когда принц не желал возвращаться из Аль-Мухит, не желал отдавать дар Короля и сам обрывал цепи, привязывающие его к этому миру. Именно для того и существует Башня, чтобы не выпустить на свободу подобного одержимого безумца, отринувшего своё естество, прельстившись великой силой. И тех, кого нельзя было никак образумить — убивали, физически и духовно запирая в Бездне.

— Судя по всему, что-то подобное произошло и со мной? — от выяснившихся подробностей у меня мороз прошёлся по коже несмотря на душный вечер. А я-то наивно полагал, опираясь на серпенские книги, что такая незавидная участь чаще преувеличение и предостережение, чем закономерность в случае неудачи.

— Подобное, но не точно такое. Принцы получают лишь сотую долю силы, мера которой точно взвешивается, ровно такую, какую они способны нести. Но что случится, если Дух-Король целиком вольёт себя в сосуд, достаточно сильный, чтобы вместить его, но не способный его контролировать? Что будет, если Дух-Король не сможет отвергнуть такого кандидата и покинуть его тело?

— Полагаю, что ничего хорошего. Боюсь представить себе последствия такого отчаянного шага. По моим прикидкам, такой мощи будет достаточно, чтобы разорвать ткань бытия? И соединить Бездну с обитаемым миром? Или даже разделить на ноль всю суть мироздания? Но с чего бы Королю такого хотеть? Или что за сила способна настолько подчинить его волю и принудить к подобному?

Набия вздохнула и нервно оправила ткань зелёного одеяния на своих коленях, будто бы лично она была виновата в произошедшем, но всё же продолжила:

— Нет никого более опасного, чем отвергнутый возлюбленный. Нет предательства коварнее, чем нож в спину от лучшего друга посреди битвы. Удар был нанесён изнутри и руками самого близкого соратника короля Антары ибн Расула. Альхикмат Намур не забыл того, что не он стал избранником Аль-Мухит, не он надел золотой венец и не он получил все дары мироздания. Годами он готовил то, что в результате погубило Аль-Серпен. Дух-Король не принял его, а потому он намеревался взять его силой и принудить к слиянию. Именно он был основателем культа, сейчас больше известного как Культ Зелёной Радуги, и своей целью поставил слияние наших миров. И почти преуспел в этом! Изменник вырвал сердце и душу Короля из груди Антары, и поместил их в себя, заковавшись в заклятия, удерживающие эту силу внутри. Потом он выпустил наружу первозданную мощь, которая в считанные минуты захлестнула остров. Необратимое разрушение миров удалось остановить лишь силой огромного количества жрецов, отдавших свои жизни на то, чтобы ослабить цепи заклятия. Но это дало возможность Духу-Королю разорвать сковывающие его оковы и вернуться в мёртвое тело Антары. Но было уже слишком поздно, Аль-Серпен был обречён. Спастись удалось лишь тем людям, у кого были провешены прямые порталы на континент. Именно со слов выживших свидетелей и удалось узнать, что там произошло. К сожалению, Намур тоже спасся и затаился, выжидая момент, чтобы повторить свой план.

— Набия, мой приёмный отец был тем, кому удалось выжить? Он был там в последние мгновения жизни Антары?

— Именно, мой мальчик. Дан Семисердечный, до того как стать известным магом в Альбе, жил и обучался в Башне, будучи там далеко не последним человеком и учеником короля Антары. От него я узнала о том, что случилось на острове, и о том, какую волю явил Дух-Король своему народу. Даже будучи смертельно раненным и лишившись смертного тела, он не оставил свой народ. И до самого конца говорил с немногими уцелевшими сахирами. Каждому он явил своё послание и свою просьбу. Он просил прощения у своего народа за то, что не смог его защитить. И за то, что скоро покинет его навсегда, потому как с каждым днём он всё больше и больше терял разум и человечность. А о том, чтобы провести испытание нового сосуда речи и не шло. Он просил не забывать своих истоков и заботиться друг о друге, заботиться о земле, которая нас приютила. Оберегать королевский род и его наследников, защищать этот мир таким, каким мы его знаем, не допустив повторения трагедии. Потому как то, что случилось в Аль-Серпене, могло повториться и в будущем. Если однажды коронация была проведена насильно и в одностороннем порядке путём вливания силы Аль-Мухит в смертный сосуд, то это можно сделать вновь. Потому что ещё остались выжившие наследники королевского рода.

Внимательно слушавший эту длинную исповедь Игнеус оживился от последних слов:

— Разве не проще было бы их тогда… Ну… Того…

Я не мог не сорваться на него за подобные слова:

— Ты мыслишь как типичный альбиец, Игнеус! Сразу тебе того подавай. Ты считаешь, что устранить прямо-таки всех оставшихся от осиротевшего рода, является решением проблемы? На времена правления короля Натана Альбы пришёлся пик дружественных и торговых отношений с серпенцами. Именно благодаря его влиянию наша страна получала такое количество товаров и технологий. Всё привело к тому, что страны заключали политические браки среди знати, и даже были созданы союзы с королевскими отпрысками. В Махде, столице Аль-Серпена, проживало много альбийцев, в том числе Благородные с семьями. Там часто гостил и король со своими детьми. Аргеструм тоже радушно распахивал свои объятия для серпенцев, нет ничего странного, что на континенте тогда могли жить несколько принцев и принцесс. Ты предлагаешь неприкрытый геноцид серпенских дворян, вошедших в альбийские роды?

— Так и было, — поддержала меня Набия, — на момент гибели острова в столице находилось трое наследников очень близкого к венцу родства. И кроме них были и другие отпрыски, имеющие право на испытание.

— Но также, насколько мне известно, Игни, то открыть рифт можно многими иными способами. Просто такой будет самым быстрым и разрушительным. А ещё более унизительным для Короля? Мы ведь говорим о сумасшедшем фанатике, который одержим местью и похотью?

— Да, Лендаль, убийство наследников ничего бы не изменило и сделало лишь хуже. К тому же нельзя было отбрасывать шансы на то, что соединение может быть удачным. Они были невелики, но, тем не менее, были. Король оставил нам план, который он попросил привести в действие. Также через сахиров он заручился помощью и поддержкой альбийского правителя и его сына, потому как следующей в списке Намура могла оказаться Альба. Он придумал способ, который смог бы противостоять заклинанию мятежника и навсегда обезопасить мир от его присутствия. Хотя для него это подразумевало состояние много худшее, чем смерть. После этого Король на долгие годы покинул нас, с тех пор ни разу не ответив на молитвы и не являясь нам, добровольно заточив себя в сердце Океана.

Далеко немолодая, но властная и самоуверенная женщина, после этого долгого и тяжёлого для неё рассказа, как мне показалось, слишком утомилась, чтобы и дальше притворяться сильной. Она стала просто очень уставшей старухой, на чью долю выпали непростые испытания.

— Никто не знал, — продолжила она, — куда исчез Намур и когда он сделает свой ответный шаг. Поэтому к каждому наследнику Аль-Серпена был тайно приставлен хаким или хадим, готовый привести в действие замысел Духа-Короля. А когда у этих наследников появились дети, то и к ним тоже. Расчёт вышел верным, спустя шестнадцать лет по Альбе прокатилась волна рифтовых возмущений и захвата тел кандидатов. Каждый из них временно стал сосудом для насильно призванного в этот мир Духа-Короля. Но верные жрецы были готовы и сразу же заключали часть его души в смертных телах, отсекая его силу и блокируя возможность слияния. Накладывая серебряные путы и уничтожая пути проникновения, разрывая его душу на части. Хотя для бедных наследников это означало неизбежную смерть. Я и сама проводила такой ритуал с дочерью царевича Рамаха, и тот ужас, что я с ней сотворила, до сих пор преследует меня в кошмарах. То же самое было и с тобой, Лендаль, как наследник ты подвергся насильному испытанию, но куда более разрушительному. Твоё слияние было максимальным и почти полным, ты принял и удержал в себе почти весь дух нашего Короля, но не смог его укротить. Если бы ты имел возможность обучаться в Башне, я уверена, ты бы вынес это испытание с честью и стал бы нашим Королём.

Она вытерла шёлковым платком слезы, навернувшиеся ей на глаза от горьких воспоминаний, но судя по всему, не собиралась сдаваться.

— Да, ваш рассказ прекрасно объясняет, почему Дан усыновил и приблизил меня, — ответил я, — а также почему меня держали подальше от всякой опасности и поближе к королевской семье.

Успокоившийся было Игнеус вновь заметался зверем по комнате:

— Лендаль, как ты можешь так спокойно воспринимать такие новости?!

— Что именно из этого? То, каким способом нас всех сковали и при этом разделили? Или то, что я оказался всего лишь пешкой в чужой игре, где моя жизнь ничего не стоила? Ну, ты меня удивляешь, Игни, это обычное дело для сильных мира сего.

— Да нет же! — его щёки надулись и покраснели, будто внутри него скопилась праведная ярость, но высвободить её никак не получалось, и он мог лишь спускать пар короткими фразами. — Я о том! Что ты! Королевский наследник!!!

— Кто? Я? — теперь настал мой черёд проявить гнев. — Где же мое царство? Где же мой трон? Игни, сядь и успокойся! Я бастард и полукровка, а также частная собственность принца Санитаса! Не фантазируй себе лишнего. У серпенцев это всё не так работает. У Духа-Короля может быть больше сотни «детей», годящихся стать варитами, но при этом не исключена вероятность, что ни один из них не унаследует трон и венец. Или ты в том плане… Что во мне течёт вся такая из себя благородная кровь, что, за неимением других кандидатов, я имею право называться принцем? Я тебя умоляю, для меня это вроде как старые новости. Я давно уже выяснил, что моя мать была знатной серпенкой. Что с того? Не знал лишь, с какого перепугу стал сосудом, раз уж так вышло, что я наполовину альбиец. Но сейчас это перестало быть загадкой. Значит, дети от смешанных браков тоже в зоне риска?

Набия вновь подошла ко мне, но не для того, чтобы опять погладить по голове, а сев на корточки, взять меня за руки и заглянуть в глаза снизу вверх:

— Ты оказался единственным наследником, который пережил испытание. Тебя одного спустя три года он почему-то отпустил от себя и вернул в мир живых. Ведь Король, не сопротивляясь, позволил сахирам сковать себя, дал заморозить Океан и оборвать все связи со своим народом, чтобы никто больше не смог его найти и причинить зло всему живому при помощи его силы. Даже обессиленный и полубезумный — он был очень опасен. Но он предпочёл сложить голову, чем позволить своему естеству поглотить этот мир. С тех пор мало кто мог найти дорогу в Аль-Мухит, и уж тем более никто больше не видел Духа-Короля. Никто. Но, оказывается, он оставил нам тебя. И спрятал так, что никто и не знал, что ты не погиб. Представь, что я испытала, увидев подношение в аквамариновом алтаре? И каковы были мои чувства, когда я встретила Игнеуса, который носил в себе ленд хакима?

— Очень противоречивые. То, что юный Игнеус смог получить благословение, означает, что он встречал Духа-Короля совсем недавно. Это говорит о том, что Король вернулся из своего ледяного плена. Это вроде как хорошие новости. А плохие новости в том, что он может быть не единственным, кто нашёл к нему дорогу? И дорогу ко мне? Годами я жил, сокрытый от посторонних глаз силой своего наставника, пока однажды случайно наткнувшийся на меня малефикций, далеко не самого сильного порядка, вытащил часть за частью наружу всю оберегаемую правду. Если это смог сделать он, сможет кто-то другой. Кто знает, на чьей стороне будет этот человек? Так что ничего ещё не закончилось. Ни для меня, ни для вас, мудрейшая, ни тем более для тебя, Игнеус.

— Дух-Король сказал, что хочет увидеть белого наследника. Я так понимаю, что это ты. Я должен привести тебя к нему, и при этом научиться быть… серпенским жрецом? Даже не представляю, как это возможно.

— Это возможно,— ответила ему Набия. — Сейчас ты умеешь то, на что у серпенских детей уходят годы учёбы. Ты с лёгкостью погрузился в Аль-Мухит по своей воле, имея под рукой лишь отрывок Пути. Да к тому же в переводе. Я буду обучать тебя, Игнеус, я отдам тебе все свои знания. А Илли будет тренировать тебя физически, чтобы твоё тело могло вынести существование в обоих мирах. Ты станешь хакимом. Что до тебя, варит, береги себя и свою душу. Я буду молиться, чтобы наш Король и дальше не оставил тебя в своей милости, ведь кто знает, что за испытания тебе уготованы.

В комнату без стука зашла Нора, наверняка ни слова не упустившая из нашего разговора, и сказала, что пора срочно уходить. И если будет нужда в связи со мной, то обращаться надо только через неё или Илли, избегая бликов и писем. Последнее она явно адресовала нашему невероятно гениальному, но при этом откровенно наивному в житейских вопросах малефикцию.

Наше прощание было скомканным, но очень тёплым. Впервые за долгое время я ощутил, что не одинок в той ноше, которую мне довелось нести. Даже неловкий Игнеус позабыл про свою стеснительность и на прощание так жарко обнял меня, что будь здесь принц, то даже он не смог бы сказать, что всё это лишь игра с целью выбесить его.

И когда я уснул, то этой ночью мне впервые приснилось то, что я перестал быть хищным и жадным льдом, пожирающим само мироздание. Я был тёплым и ласковым океаном, катающим ракушки и водоросли по шёлковому песку пляжа, пронизанному пурпурными лучами утренних звёзд.


	10. Часть II Глава 10 Чернильные тени ~ Свинцовая дуэль

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Глава, в которой рассказывается о том, что все мужчины рода Альба имеют одинаковые своеобразные предпочтения касательно некоторых вещей. И о ценности не пересечения границ личного пространства, позволяющее сохранять душевное равновесие, связанных именно с вышеупомянутыми предпочтениями._

Со дня наследования прошло уже почти два месяца, и чем больше дней утекало с тех пор, тем чаще мне снился сон о замёрзшем океане. Более того, я с нетерпением ждал эти сны, дарившие мне редкостное отдохновение и чувство покоя. Было ли дело в звенящем прозрачном воздухе, щедро пропитанным звёздным мерцанием и солоноватым на вкус от дыхания близкой воды? Или в той особой тишине, которая вовсе не была абсолютной глухой тишиной полного отсутствия звука? Она состояла из еле слышного треска трущихся друг об друга льдин, скрипа снега под моими ногами и звона лёгкого ветерка, ласкающего прибрежные скалы? Каждый мой визит немного менял это место. Там, где я шёл, под ногами расцветали морозные цветы и травы, не тающие, даже если я прикасался к ним своей тёплой рукой. От дыхания, вырывающегося изо рта белыми лепестками, рождался ток воздуха, и казалось, что моим дыханием начинали дышать далёкие холмы, ворочающееся под своими снежными покрывалами. А все произнесённые слова поднимались сияющими символами к небесному своду, где и замирали, освещая это место мягким и ровным светом. Даже привычный холод перестал мне докучать, точнее, я привык к нему в достаточной мере, чтобы перестать дёргаться каждый раз, когда щупальце мороза проскальзывало ко мне под одежду, облизывая живот и спину, и обвивалось вокруг лодыжки или руки. К тому же ощущение тающей под одеждой сосульки означало, что рядом со мной находится мой невидимый собеседник, доставшийся мне от деда.

Когда я же я прямо спросил его о том, почему его присутствие обозначается таким способом, то он мне ответил:

— Я и есть этот океан, который ты видишь, Санитас-альба. Вернее, его воплощение. Это твой человеческий разум, неспособный придать мне конкретную форму. Интерпретирует меня посредством тактильных ощущений. Исходя из той информации, которую он способен понять. Но да. Я не могу отрицать того, что тянусь к твоему живому теплу. Который ты проносишь в этот мир. Я прикасаюсь к тебе и я согреваюсь. И океан тоже согревается. Лучше расскажи, как ты провёл этот день, альба?

Если моё тепло согревало его, то слова насыщали. И, судя по всему, наполняли его память? Ну, это если исходить из того, что мой «человеческий разум» всё правильно интерпретировал. Но мои рассказы «океан» действительно слушал с жадностью, расспрашивая про мою сестру, про слуг, даже про то, какие цветы сейчас расцветают в саду. И я правда заметил, что запас его слов обогатился, а реплики, которыми он отвечал, становились всё более и более живыми, даже приобретая некий оттенок эмоций. Со временем он и сам стал немало рассказывать о событиях своего прошлого, как и очень далёкого, так и про те, которые происходили относительно «недавно». Он рассказывал мне о молодости моего деда: о том, каким он был, когда ему было столько же лет, как и мне, что ему нравилось, и чем он был увлечён. Не могу сказать, что мы с «океаном» стали друзьями, потому как странно применять это слово к стихии, но у меня было ощущение, что меня здесь ждут не только ради тепла и слов, которые я сюда приносил.

Так мы и бродили по заснеженному берегу, болтая обо всём на свете, оставляя за собой причудливую дорожку из ледяных цветов. Спускались к замёрзшей воде и искрящемуся песку, скользили по льду, рождая в его толще ажурные узоры, пока не наступало время моего пробуждения.

Когда же я спрашивал о том, кто он такой на самом деле, как его зовут и чем же он был связан с дедом, то он отвечал, что у него пока нет слов, которые можно облечь в ответ, дающий верное представление об этом.

Когда в одной из бесед я вскользь упомянул Лендаля, описав его гадкий характер и то, чем он меня разозлил в тот день, то, судя по телесным ощущениям, мой собеседник проявил к нему невероятный интерес, потому как окатил меня настоящим ледяным дождём. С тех пор он выспрашивал о нём всевозможные подробности каждый раз, как только во сне я оказывался на берегу зелёного моря. Даже в те дни, когда я вовсе старался не думать о нём. Старался забыть о его существовании, а главное — вычеркнуть из памяти тот злополучный вечер в Зале Поющих Сфер.

Сам же виновник моего отвратного самочувствия всего на следующий день вёл себя как ни в чём не бывало, даже полусловом не касаясь того, что так выбило меня из колеи. И хоть как-то показал бы своё отношение к этому! Всё точно так же непринуждённо вёл уроки, незлобно обменивался подначками с Норой и веселил Карию. Из чего я сделал вывод, что являюсь единственным, кто чрезмерно накручивается из-за ерунды. У меня было много любовников: не только женщины, но мужчины тоже были среди тех, кто согревал мою постель, и даже те, чей пол и расу сложно было определить с первого взгляда. Некоторые связи были мимолётны, некоторые увлекали меня надолго, но в наших отношениях никогда не было смущения или ощущения чего-то неправильного. В отличие от того, что я чувствовал рядом с Лендалем. Скорее всего, сумбур в моих чувствах был потому, что он вызывал у меня слишком противоречивые эмоции. Изначально я не воспринимал его даже как гипотетического возлюбленного, а потому так остро отреагировал на краткий момент возникшей между нами близости и романтического настроения.

Поэтому я постарался больше не обращать внимания на свои явно нездоровые мысли по этому поводу, рассчитывая, что жизнь войдёт в колею, а общение с учителем станет таким же, как и раньше. То есть смесью ехидного противостояния в обычном общении, где каждая сторона старается половчее цапнуть другую, и полного паритета среди всех участников беседы во время учёбы.

***

Жара лета, пришедшего раньше положенного по календарю срока, и внезапные грозы, которые могли случаться за один день по нескольку раз, были подобны темпераменту диких аликорнов, славящихся своим трудоёмким приручением и хищническими наклонностями, проявляемыми в неволе. А потому занятия, обычно проходившие в саду или возле пруда, вновь пришлось перенести в мой кабинет, что явно было к лучшему. То ли из-за знойного воздуха, защиту от которого можно было найти только в пределах охлаждающих заслонов дворца, то ли ещё из-за чего, но здоровье Лендаля пошатнулось где-то через неделю после приёма.

Казалось, что с каждым часом он тает, подобно восковой свече на жаре, будто что-то незримое подтачивало его силы. Кария тоже заметила неладное, но он со смехом отверг все её опасения, сославшись на то, что просто расстроен из-за выволочки, которую ему устроила Нора на днях. Меня же эти слова ничуть не убедили, я видел, что он чрезвычайно ослаб, и пальцы его рук, ставшие почти полупрозрачными, дрожали. Но я не решался завести серьёзный разговор на эту тему, что-либо уточнять или вообще встречаться с ним наедине, опасаясь, что моя выдержка пошатнётся, и я могу сорваться на грубость.

Но когда назавтра он появился в кабинете с глубокими синими тенями под глазами, будто от длительной бессонницы и, вскрикнув от боли, начал валиться без сознания на пол после того, как я шлёпнул его по спине в качестве приветствия, то от моей так называемой выдержки не осталось и следа. Моё тело действовало на автомате, даже ни секунды не дав разуму на осмысление действий. Будто не я всю последнюю неделю старательно выстраивал образ беззаботности и равнодушия. Я бросился к нему так, будто от этого реально зависела его жизнь. Подхватив тело учителя, не позволяя ему упасть, я почувствовал невероятный жар от тела, который обжигал меня даже через одежду. И ощутил запах горячего металла, исходящий от него. В растерянности, не зная, что делать, я хотел было попытаться привести его в чувство, но меня остановила Нора, которая тоже выглядела крайне обеспокоенной. Она забрала Лендаля у меня и отнесла в его комнату, сказав, что тут нужен вероятнее не врач, а осмотр техмага, пообещав этим немедленно заняться. Нам же было велено не беспокоиться почём зря. И хотя беспокойство меня всё равно снедало, но самое сильное, что в тот момент я испытывал, это чувство облегчения от того, что за всей этой суетой никто не обратил внимания на моё лицо. Наверняка невероятно красное от смущения лицо.

На следующий день Лендаль не явился на занятия.

***

— Нора, почему ты мне раньше ничего не сказала?!

— Вашей Светлости не стоит волноваться из-за таких пустяков, — ответила моя горничная, накрывая стол к вечернему чаепитию в малой гостиной, — Лендаль довольно давно является Инструментом, из-за чего возникновение неполадок и замыкания цепей в ошейнике становится тем вероятнее, чем дольше он его носит. Но своевременный техосмотр и профилактика сведут на нет возможные поломки. Взбодритесь и не печальтесь, сейчас ваш драгоценный Инструмент пришёл в себя и отдыхает после ремонта.

— Ты считаешь, что я должен плясать от радости, когда кто-то из моих слуг болеет?

— Ваши наклонности не настолько порочны, но вы можете позволить себе небольшое злорадство и похихикивание. В особых случаях возможно коварное потирание рук.

— Нора, да чтоб тебя забрала Матерь Ночи, мне сейчас не до твоих шуточек!

— Как вам будет угодно, пусть забирает, только тогда вам придётся пить чай без моих сладостей, — спокойно ответила она, разливая чай по чашкам и раскладывая хрустящее печенье в блюдца.

Закончив со своими манипуляциями, она присела на софу около меня и, дождавшись, пока я наслажусь первыми глотками терпкого напитка, продолжила:

— Вы и правда к нему привязались, не так ли? Вы не считаете его простым слугой и уж тем более своей собственностью? Кто он для вас? Близкий друг и наставник? Или, быть может, кто-то особенный, раз вы места себе не находите, проведя в разлуке всего-то один день? Давайте допьём чай, а потом я гляну, сможем ли мы его проведать.

— О, Дева милосердная! Не стоило вообще поднимать эту тему! Я знал, что ты это сведёшь к чему-то подобному и всё опошлишь!

Лукавые бесенята в серых глазах Норы лишь подтвердили то, что я в очередной раз попался на её уловку, но не стал сопротивляться тому, когда ближе к полуночи она повела меня навестить Лендаля.

***

Мой отец с детства приучал нас с Карией к тому, что хоть мы и королевские дети, но это не привилегия, а, наоборот, обязанность. Мы в ответе за благополучие своего народа, и так должно быть не только на словах, но и на деле. Своим же поведением он подавал нам непосредственный пример. Всех слуг он знал по именам, был с ними всегда вежлив и искренне интересовался их делами, никогда не чураясь их общества. Для нас было в порядке вещей то, что отец мог присоединиться к игре в шарики с конюшими или лично проведать престарелую прачку, сорвавшую спину во время работы. Население дворца отвечало ему на это такой же взаимной любовью. Потому и мы, будучи помладше, играли и носились как угорелые с детьми прислуги по всему дворцу, одинаково пачкаясь в грязи и одинаково получая розги за шалости. Причём доставалось больше всего мне как принцу, а значит, и их негласному лидеру. Эти убеждения я сохранил до сих пор, что, впрочем, не мешало мне, памятуя и иную отцовскую науку, быть суровым к тем, кто вызывал моё недовольство, справедливо заслужив наказание за провинности.

Но странное дело, до этого момента о том, где живёт Лендаль или как он проводит свободное время, я слышал лишь вскользь от Норы, сам никогда не навещая его лично. А если он мне нужен был во внеурочное время, то либо просил кого-то из служанок позвать его, либо связывался по зеркалу.

Сейчас же, идя по коридорам северного крыла замка, устланным мягкими дорожками, поглощающими звук шагов, я собирался наверстать упущенное. Не только потому, что переживал за его здоровье, но и потому, что испытывал чувство вины из-за своего необоснованного упрямства. Пока я предавался самобичеванию, мы дошли до комнат прислуги и оказались у одной из дверей светлого дерева. Которая, судя по всему, была заперта на замок, потому как Нора достала из своего передника ключ и, дважды провернув его в скважине, бесшумно приоткрыла её, пропуская меня вперёд.

Небольшая комната была погружена в полумрак, светильники не горели, лишь прохладный свет луны на ущербе проникал в открытые окна, окрасив всё серебристыми красками. Два кота шумно заворочались на кровати, но, блеснув на нас разноцветными светящимися глазами, снова улеглись на место, позволив теням от ветвей растущих на улице сосен расчертить их белые шкуры полосатыми разводами. В этой же кровати, укрывшись большей частью чернильными тенями, чем белыми простынями, сливаясь цветом со своим окружением, лежал тот, кто и был целью моего визита. Разметавшийся в жарком сне, с распущенными длинными волосами и хрупкой фигурой, одетой в кисею полумрака, Лендаль больше был похож на алебастровую механическую куклу моей сестры, чем на живого человека. На какую-то секунду я испугался, что это и правда так, но подойдя вплотную, я услышал его мирное дыхание, увидел дрожь длинных ресниц, бросающих тени на бледные щёки, и почувствовал горьковатый цветочный аромат его тела. Он крепко спал, не пробудившись от моего присутствия, и даже не пошевелился, когда я оттёр мелкие капли пота с его горячечного лба. Но, судя по всему, болезнь, чем бы она ни была, потерпела поражение, спешно покинула поле боя, оставив напоминание о себе лишь в качестве тусклости волос и заострившихся черт лица.

Нора была совершенно права, впрочем, как и всегда. Я и правда к нему слишком привязался, и, может, в этом нет ничего плохого. Всё так и должно быть. И как только я смирился с этим фактом, чувство неловкости, которое в последнее время испытывал в его обществе, моментально исчезло, а все проблемы, связанные с этим, оказались совершенно пустячными.

А потому я сделал то, что обычно делал, когда укладывал маленькую Карию спать и желал ей сладких снов. Едва ощутимо погладил его по волосам и запечатлел целомудренный поцелуй на макушке. Поправляйся, мой острый на язык наставник, внешне годящийся мне в младшие братья, и помни, что ты должен мне один танец. Поправив на нём покрывало, я тихо вышел из комнаты в сопровождении неожиданно молчаливой Норы, которая обычно бы не упустила такой благодатный повод для шпильки. И она ничего не сказала мне, даже когда мы вернулись в мою спальню.

***

На следующий день с самого утра, покуда ревнивец-Охотник не начал припекать, я собирался зайти по делам в ти-чиафскую комиссию с подписанным торговым пактом, не желая передавать его посредникам, когда меня перехватила Нора. И, взяв под руку, отвела во внутренний двор к обвитой виноградом беседке в патийском стиле.

Там я увидел свою сестру с неизменной Илли, завтракающих в прохладной тени, и, внезапно, Лендаля, который, разложив на коленях какие-то травы, что-то увлечённо им рассказывал. И в его глазах не было ни тени недавней тёмной боли. Лишь золотые блики солнца, отражающиеся от белого мраморного стола, которые играли с их зеленовато-синим цветом, пробиваясь через резные виноградные листья, трепещущие на ветру.

Показав мне это, Нора присела в глубоком реверансе, жестом показывая, что я могу быть свободен. Вот уж спасибо за разрешение, милая Нора! Пойду и я займусь чем-то полезным. Ты же ведь точно меня отпускаешь?

***

— О, смилуйся надо мной, всеблагая заступница, милосердие и доброта которой на устах у всего люда под солнцем! Прости меня нерадивого, чья легкомысленность расстроила сиятельную госпожу!!! Приму любую справедливую кару, если это доставит усладу твоему сердцу! Только насмерть не убивай!

— Прекрасно, продолжай кланяться! Пониже давай, не расслабляйся, Санитас! Вот так вот, можешь даже на колени встать!

Кария гневалась, Кария была расстроена и Кария вполне обоснованно жаждала возмездия!

Замотавшись с делами, я совершенно забыл о своём обещании сводить сегодня свою сестру на выступление воздушного цирка, прибывшего на прошлой неделе в столицу. А потому, когда она, пылая праведным возмущением, ворвалась в мой кабинет, то я не сразу понял причину её недовольства. Сейчас же мне лучше не оправдываться и не возражать, а попросить прощения за свою рассеянность. Так и есть, спустя несколько минут Кария перестала бить меня по спине сложенным веером и сменила гнев на милость.

— Ладно, я прощу тебя, но не думай, что отделаешься так легко. Раз такое дело, то я хочу получить развлечения иного толка. Отдай мне на сегодня Лендаля, нам надо пройтись по магазинам.

— Мне кажется, он не самый лучший кандидат в носильщики? Или ты в книжный магазин собралась? Что там может быть развлекательного?

— Что? Разумеется нет, для этого я возьму с собой Марка, — она вздохнула, будто подивившись моим предположениям. — Тебе совсем память начала отказывать, милый брат? А ведь ты такой молодой! Ты же сам просил привести свой Инструмент в подобающий вид! Чем я и занялась, не жалея ни сил, ни вдохновения, но вынужденная прерваться на середине работы ввиду отсутствия необходимых материалов. Чтобы продолжить работу, мне надо кое-чем закупиться, а в вопросе выбора тканей и фурнитуры я не могу доверять рекламным буклетам или поручить это слугам. Те наряды, что ты сейчас видишь на нём, может, и сойдут для дома, но его нельзя в таком виде выпускать в люди, раз уж ты представил его общественности в качестве девушки.

Молчавший всё это время Лендаль, который сидя у окна переписывал своим каллиграфическим почерком для меня один документ, лишь пожал плечами, давая понять, что какую бы выходку ни задумала моя сестра, он не будет возражать.

— Ладно, идите принарядитесь, только верни его целым и, по возможности, невредимым, а то я тебя знаю.

Лендаль отложил свои приборы, аккуратно сложил бумаги и, набросив на плечи пелерину с капюшоном, защищавшую его на улице от жгучих лучей солнца, отправился вслед за моей сестрой. Да уж, лучше ты, чем я. Вытерпеть многочасовые походы по магазинам с ней дано не каждому человеку.

Кария и правда сдержала своё слово и отобрала всё его странное барахло, сменив непривычно выглядящие в этой эпохе светлые неброские одеяния на более яркие и современные. Подчас даже слишком яркие, а порой — откровенно ультра-современные.

Сам же Инструмент против таких переоблачений не возражал, сохранив лишь свою нелюбовь к строгим брючным костюмам, отдавая предпочтения вариациям на тему восточных хилатов или аозая. Судя по всему, против женской одежды он тоже ничего не имел, видно, не решаясь спорить на эту тему с сестрой. А может, он просто извращенец.

***

Как бы то ни было, то на праздник Цветения, отмечаемый патийцами, Лендаль сопровождал меня снова в женском амплуа, на ти-чиафское Торговое Заседание тоже, и так повелось, что любой выход в так называемый свет, для него означающий в принципе что-либо за пределами дворца, сопровождался полным перевоплощением. Даже такие недолгие прогулки по городу, как сегодня. После полудня по дороге из Министерства домой я получил блик-звонок от Карии, и она позвала меня вместе с Лендалем в тенебрийский театр теней.

Который, по сути, являлся больше парком для пеших прогулок и местом встреч парочек, чем театром в привычном смысле этого слова. Высаженные особым образом деревья, обвитые лианами и растениями-симбионтами, создавали сложные узоры из теней, сменявшиеся каждые несколько минут из-за того, что солнце двигалось по небосклону. А потому загадочные теневые птицы расправляли перья, звери совершали прыжки, а дивные замки рассыпались в прах, чтобы через несколько секунд восстать в новом месте.

Что же, в этом месте можно встретить много старых знакомых из высшего света, которые по моим многочисленным дипломатическим визитам наверняка запомнили моего переводчика не только по креслу, но и в лицо.

Предупредительность Карии касательного того, чтобы он никогда не показывался в мужской одежде на людях, тут была кстати. Хотя он и без этого довольно непринуждённо вписался в роль начитанной компаньонки при аристократе. Так что даже без косметики и с небрежно убранными в причёску волосами ничто не выдавало в нём мужчину, а потому он оказался весьма популярным у «противоположного» пола и регулярно получал недвусмысленные комплименты, заставляющие меня нервничать. Не хватало, чтобы кто-то полез к нему знакомиться поближе и, облапав, обнаружил под юбкой то, чего у девушек быть не должно. Впрочем, всех тех, кто слишком настойчиво оказывал ему знаки внимания, он отшивал с жестокой хладнокровностью красавицы, знающей себе цену.

Единственные же, кто были к нему абсолютно равнодушны, оказались мужчины из Златорогого Халифата, и я мог облегчённо вздохнуть, потому как их любвеобильный темперамент являлся притчей во языцех.

Когда я в открытую спросил об этом у Лендаля, то он только позабавился:

— Вот уж не ожидал от вас такого вопроса, вы ведь знаток женских прелестей! А причина в том, что подданные шаха Агрома не видят во мне женщину, — но заметив моё недоумение, уточнил:

— Не в том смысле, что они раскусили наш маленький спектакль. Я для них всего лишь Инструмент и не более, рангом чуть повыше вашей трости и ботинок. Причина проста, чтобы быть соблазнительным для этих горячих южан, меня должно быть вдвое, а то и втрое больше, потому как в Златорожье ценятся очень пышные женщины. Но какой бы ни была моя фигура, для спутницы принца, соответствующей вам по статусу, чьё предназначение ублажать ваш взор, полагается не такое преступно малое количество золотых украшений. Точнее, их полное отсутствие. А значит, я возле вас не из-за женских талантов и прелестей, лишь в качестве невзрачной, но полезной вещи. Так что я, откровенно говоря, считаюсь некрасивым для этих любвеобильных мужчин.

— Хорошо, что ты сказал, буду знать на будущее, что тебе нельзя позволять полнеть и носить золото. Ещё украдут у меня такое невероятно редкое сокровище.

С украшениями у него и правда было негусто, хотя Кария подарила ему несколько простых серебряных брошек, колец и заколок с самоцветами. А в последнее время к ним добавились серьги в виде листьев плюща с ягодами, составляя единый ансамбль с его ошейником. Но какими бы скромными ни были его наряды и украшения, носить он их умудрялся с шиком.

Так было и сейчас, платья, которые он сейчас обычно надевал, даже близко не стояли с эпатирующей откровенностью наряда, в котором он впервые вышел в свет. Сегодня он предпочёл наряд из сизого дамаста с закрытым лифом и длинными рукавами, весьма строгого и лаконичного кроя, не оставляющего почти никакого простора для воображения. Хотя голодные взгляды, которыми его провожали стариканы-тенебрийцы, отдыхающие в парке, говорили скорее об обратном. Но на что там можно соблазниться? Угловатая тощая фигура без намёка на аппетитные округлости! Впрочем, недостатки были умело скрыты стараниями моей сестры, из-за чего Лендаль казался не тощим мальчишкой, а изысканной девушкой с поразительно тонкой талией и точёными запястьями.

Но если задуматься, я и сам частенько играл в такую игру, разглядывая дамочек по возможности с неидеальной фигурой, но следящих за своей внешностью и умело маскирующих свои несовершенства, пытаясь разгадать их секрет. Вот идёт леди не первой свежести, но плотное бюстье приподнимает отвисшую грудь и стягивает расплывшуюся талию. А вот эта леди прячет за шёлковым шарфиком морщины на шее, выдающие её истинный возраст. Вот прошлась молодая девушка, слишком полная на мой вкус и при этом с совершенно плоской задницей, но турнюр делает своё благое дело, преображая её фигуру. Впрочем, на глаза попадались девушки как и весьма неплохие собой, так и те, кого представлять без одежды было рискованным делом.

Продолжать такую игру можно было до бесконечности, но при попытке представить то, что было у моего Инструмента под одеждой, моя фантазия стремительно капитулировала. И дело было вовсе не в том, что вид голого парня был чем-то для меня странным и шокирующим. Любая мысленная попытка освободить его фигуру как от как женской, так и от мужской одежды, вызывали перед моим внутренним взором одну и ту же картинку, которая плотно засела в моей голове после того, как я навестил его во время болезни. Мерцающий силуэт на смятых простынях, пронизанный хрустальным лунным светом с трогательно худенькими плечами и выступающими ключицами. Зыбкий образ, прикрытый только покровом из дрожащих теней от разлапистых сосновых ветвей подобно тёмному кружеву. Это казалось мне куда большим воплощением наготы, чем если бы он и правда полностью разделся. Мда, мне стоит перестать вспоминать подобные вещи. И, по возможности, немедленно.

К счастью, мы, наконец, добрались до места встречи, назначенного сестрой, хотя там я её не обнаружил. Зато увидел кое-кого, чьего появления никак не ожидал.

— Дня доброго, отец, да осенит Охотник тебя тремя благословениями. Вот так совпадение встретить тебя тут. Хотя я догадываюсь, что это дело рук Карии, где она, кстати?

— И тебе мудрости Девы, мой сын. Буквально минуту была рядом, так что скоро вернётся. Приветствую… милая леди, надеюсь, мой сын не доставляет тебе хлопот? Снова.

Если мой отец и удивлялся выбору публичного имиджа для моего библиотекаря, то виду никогда не подавал. Вот и сейчас лишь лукавая улыбка мелькнула в его светлой бороде, когда он ответил вежливым кивком на поклон Лендаля. Хотя буквально через несколько секунд он сам меня немало удивил, когда заявил:

— Твои меры предусмотрительности оказались на высоте! Я уже несколько раз видел вас издалека, но при более близком рассмотрении могу заверить, что ты довольно ловко, если не сказать дерзко, защищаешь свой Инструмент.

— По-моему, я не совсем понимаю, о чём ты, отец. Это, вообще, всё идея Карии.

Вот теперь на его лице и правда появилось запоздалое недоумение, но он продолжил:

— То есть ты не слышал последних слухов? Хотя, к сожалению, большая часть из них правда. В последнее время в столице и окрестностях участились случаи исчезновения молодых мужчин-альбиносов. Дело до сих пор не получало широкой огласки лишь из-за хаотичности и нерегулярности происшествий, но шила в мешке не утаишь. За последний месяц было зарегистрировано пять таких случаев. А когда после исчезновения молодого аристократа подключился тайный сыск, то в последствии были найдены все тела пропавших без вести со следами ритуального убийства. Я думал, ты знал об этом, раз отвёл опасность от Лендаля подобным образом.

Судя по тому, как мой Инструмент согласно кивнул на его слова, то он был в курсе этих исчезновений и, перехватив мой взгляд, язвительно спросил:

— Неужели вы правда подумали, что я испытываю постыдные наклонности, для удовлетворения которых у меня есть желание наряжаться в дамское исподнее?

Но отповедь, вертевшаяся на языке, так и не успела прозвучать. Появившаяся из ниоткуда Кария с жаром обняла сначала меня, а потом отца, и, не давая опомниться, повела нас куда-то за пределы теневого сада, явно зная куда идти.

***

Идти оказалось не так далеко. Всего-то к закрытой карете, стоявшей у выхода из парка и поблескивавшей матовым металлом боков и сложными шестернями магнитных механизмов колёс.

Внутри нас уже ждала Нора, а на месте возницы сидел Золотой Галстук моего отца — Этан, который повёз нас куда-то за город. Отец отказался уточнять куда именно, но пообещал, что это будет приятный сюрприз.

О том, что сюрприз и правда не разочарует, я стал догадываться, когда карета свернула на южный тракт и выехала на ведущую к ферме дорогу, где разводили джарактийских лошадей. Самую дорогую и редкую породу ездовых животных, встречающихся в этой части света.

Дороговизна эта была обоснована и обусловлена вовсе не абстрактными качествами, ценимыми только среди коллекционеров и тонких знатоков. И не тем, что разведение и воспитание таких лошадок было тяжёлым и трудоёмким занятием. И даже не тем, что современный мир, перешедший на тягловую силу механизмов и транспортной магии, оставил далеко позади и седловых альбатросов, и спрутов-тягачей, и обыкновенных коняшек, которые вспахивали поля или запрягались в телеги.

Нет, причина была в том, джарактийские лошади не утратили своей актуальности и в современном мире. Хотя называть их лошадями было не совсем верно, они вовсе не являлись родичами простых скакунов, о чём говорили их раздвоенные копыта, леопардовые пятна на крупе и мясной рацион. Впрочем, от лакомств в виде сладостей и яблок, так любимых простыми лошадьми, джарактийцы не отказывались.

А актуальность эта заключалось в том, что они являлись полуразумными существами, понимающими людскую речь, да ещё и владеющими природной магией.

Ещё бы, ведь существо, способное без устали скакать несколько дней, для которого ни реки, ни горы не являлись преградой, способное верно защищать своего седока не только копытами и острыми зубами, но и животным колдовством, которое невозможно было увести чужаку, но которому можно было без страха оставить на попечение маленького ребёнка — не могло быть доступно любому желающему. Особенно учитывая то, что времени на дрессировку они требовали ничуть не меньше, чем на тренировку и обучение приличного боевого мага.

Не упала на них цена и сейчас. Более того, возросла! В более древние времена эти скакуны ценились куда выше веса золота, являясь привилегией исключительно полководцев и царей. Сейчас подобные строгие условия не были обязательными, главное, иметь финансовую возможность их приобрести. А значит, содержание такого жеребца на конюшне автоматически относило его владельца к высшему сословию. И кстати, в домах, где люди могли себе позволить джарактийца, начисто пропадали все крысы и мыши, лишая работы котов-крысоловов. Но это уже небольшое приятное дополнение.

***

— Ну что, дети мои, вы готовые к активному отдыху? — сказал отец, когда мы прибыли на место, и, выйдя из кареты, с наслаждением потянулся.— До самого вечера вы можете развлекаться и попробовать под седлом каждого жеребца и кобылку, проверяя их навыки и таланты на полосе препятствий. И если вам кто-то особо приглянется, то Мастер над Уздечкой займётся вашим обучением. Так что через пару недель каждый из вас станет обладателем такого животного в качестве подарка от меня.

Кария явно знала, о чём пойдёт речь ещё до того, когда мы сюда прибыли, в нетерпении ёрзая в карете по дороге. А для меня это оказалось и правда неожиданностью, ты не могла мне хотя бы намекнуть, моя сестра?

— Я более чем уверен, что ты, моя златокудрая сестрица, будешь выбирать себе скакуна, исходя исключительно по масти. Готов поспорить, что это будет белая кобылка с кучерявой розовой гривой, прямо как из твоего кукольного набора.

— Много ты понимаешь, Санитас, я уже давно не ребёнок. Ну, погоди, сейчас мы переоденемся в костюмы для верховой езды и посмотрим, что я выберу. Может, это ты выберешь кукольную лошадку?

Мой отец рассмеялся, явно радуясь нашему оживлению, и тоже вмешался:

— А вы думаете, я буду в сторонке стоять? Хоть ты и превосходный наездник, Санитас, но Нора и Илли пусть тоже присоединяются к веселью. Так что мы вас обоих посрамим, готовьтесь рыдать от поражения на манеже. Или можете попробовать объединиться в команду и дать нам отпор. Лендаль, ты ведь тоже поможешь мне сбить спесь с сына?

Да уж, о том, что касается возможности мне насолить, его просить дважды не надо. Даже один раз не надо! Только вот чем ты собираешься меня удивлять, о мой немощный учитель? Это тебе не пыль на книжных полках протирать.

Часом позже я совершенно измученный полулежал в теньке от старого абрикоса, опираясь на лоснящийся круп игреневого жеребца с дымчатыми гривой и хвостом, на котором я и подумывал остановить свой выбор. И поливал разгорячённую голову и затылок водой из большой баклаги, не забывая и о своём четвероногом напарнике, ластившегося ко мне подобно огромному щенку. Мой отец сидел рядом, тоже несколько утомившийся после бурной скачки, и только посмеивался в бороду, глядя на моё обиженное лицо.

Команды наши разделились неравным образом: объединив меня, мою сестру и наших горничных по одну сторону и Лендаля с отцом по другую. Я уже было понадеялся на лёгкую победу в конной дуэли на пневматических пистолетах, но не тут-то было! Хоть мой отец и был превосходным всадником и стрелком, но находился в явном меньшинстве, а мой Инструмент мало чем ему мог помочь. Я больше переживал, чтобы он не свалился с седла через каких-нибудь пару солнечных минут.

Да уж, гордыня праматерь всех грехов! Я почувствовал неладное, как только библиотекарь появился на полигоне для тренировки, сидя в седле так, будто родился в нём. А когда он, даже не касаясь поводьев и не давая голосовых команд, начал разогревающую пробежку, начав с пассажа, перейдя на галоп и взяв несколько сложных барьеров, я понял, что будет всё не так просто, как я рассчитывал.

Когда же они с отцом объединились в заезде, слаженно прижимая нас четверых и разбивая белые шары нашей команды практически не прицеливаясь, но при этом не подставляясь сами, я понял, что нас разгромят с катастрофическим счётом.

Усилиями же нашей команды было взято всего шесть их красных шаров, но при этом «потеряно» два человека, включая мою сестру. Её это, впрочем, совершенно не расстроило. Сейчас она, оседлав рыжую лошадку с тонкими ногами, пыталась взять приступом почти отвесную рукотворную скалу. А так как у её кобылки очевидно в роду были горные волшебные козлы, то восхождение проходило весьма успешно.

Лендаль сменил жеребца-иноходца на массивного коня вороной масти с серебряными пятнами на крупе, который у меня под седлом нервничал и не слишком хорошо слушался команд, но был абсолютно шёлковым с ним. Лендаль что-то шепнул в его мохнатое заострённое ухо, и конь, взяв разбег, совершил головокружительный прыжок, очутившись на вершине скалы, которую штурмовала моя сестра. Встав на дыбы и демонстрируя своё мастерство, эта парочка не остановилась. Конь и наездник широкими пологими кругами начали нисхождение прямо по воздуху к изножью скалы, оставляя за собой голубоватый шлейф заклинания. Но увидев, что я зову их к себе, сразу направились в нашу сторону.

— Эй, жокей! Неужели по книжкам можно так хорошо выучиться верховой езде? Подкинь и мне парочку. А то я обучался этому с детства у лучших учителей, тренируясь каждый день, и только в четырнадцать лет начал выигрывать свои первые заезды, заслужив их по праву. А ты только что совершенно без усилий уделал меня как ребёнка.

— Скажете тоже, без усилий, вы заставили меня сильно попотеть. И если бы не мастерская поддержка Его Величества, у меня не было бы ни единого шанса против вас. Было очень приятно снова поработать с вами в паре, Ваше Величество, — уважительно кивнул он отцу, — благодарю вас.

Он хлопнул своего жеребца по шее, и тот, присев на задние ноги, позволил Лендалю дотянуться до фляг с подсоленной водой, стоящих на земле.

— Я, знаете ли, Ваша Светлость, в своей жизни не только буквы изучал, — продолжил он, утолив свою жажду, — судя по тому, как вы держите спину в затяжном прыжке, то могу сделать вывод, что во дворце вы обучались искусству верховой езды у Мастера Давида. Действительно непревзойдённого всадника и учителя, лучшего Инструмента в своём ремесле! Впрочем, с годами он явно стал куда мягче, — добавил он, пуская в рысь коня, который в нетерпении уже начал бить землю острым чёрным копытом, желая показать своему всаднику ещё какой-то головокружительный трюк.

— Получил по носу? — спросил мой отец, довольно щуря золотистые глаза, когда Лендаль и Кария возобновили свои игры, подключив к ним Илли.

— Можно подумать, что в первый раз! Они с Норой этим только и занимаются. Хотя удивлён, когда это вы уже успели так сработаться, я же вас вместе почти никогда не видел.

— Потому что тебя тогда ещё на свете не было. Как ты думаешь, сколько ему лет?

— По правде сказать, как-то не задумывался. Выглядит как подросток, но подозреваю, что он немного старше меня.

— И правда немного старше. Он мой ровесник, Санитас. Мы с ним были немного знакомы ещё в детстве, потому что рос он при дворе. Но по-настоящему сблизились будучи уже подростками, найдя общие интересы. Ведь он обучался у того же учителя верховой езды, что и ты. Разумеется, я тоже у него проходил эту науку. Во времена моего детства Мастер Давид был Старшим Жокеем Серебряного Дворца, обучавшим не только благородных отпрысков, но и любого ребёнка при дворе, способного сидеть в седле. И поверь, он не делал скидок никому, гоняя нас по манежу, пока задница не покрывалась кровавыми мозолями. Так что то, что ты считаешь нашу победу случайностью, а его умения незаслуженными, совершенно зря. Трудиться ему приходилось ничуть не меньше, чем тебе.

— Ты мне раньше никогда не рассказывал, что вы были так давно знакомы.

— Мало ли чего я тебе ещё не рассказывал? Ну, давай открою свой самый страшный секрет. Я впервые влюбился, когда мне было восемь лет, в дочь Мастера над Сторожевыми Котами, которая была меня старше чуть ли не вдвое. Я сейчас даже не помню её лица, но у неё были длинные густые волосы, которые она заплетала в толстые косы. И я пообещал на ней жениться, когда вырасту. Обещание я, разумеется, не сдержал. Достаточно ли откровенная история из моего прошлого?

— Ну, так себе. А что дальше было-то? Почему вы с ним перестали общаться?

Я откинулся на спину, заложив руки за голову, устраиваясь поудобнее и готовясь слушать возможные откровения, но его история была до неприличия короткой.

— Произошло то, что обычно случается, когда дети вырастают, и, вкусив от горького плода взрослости, забывают своих товарищей по детским играм. Наши дороги банально разошлись. Я встретил твою мать, мы поженились, и вскоре у нас появился ты, а потом Кария. Ещё между этими делами я успел стать королём, если вдруг ты запамятовал. Он стал Инструментом у твоего деда Анкораса и стал служить ему. Кстати, я вообще много лет о нём ничего не слышал, пока однажды не побывал в нашем Южном замке. Тогда я и узнал, что он принял контракт серебра и стал таким, каким мы привыкли видеть его сейчас. Лучше скажи, какой ты урок извлёк из сегодняшнего поражения, Санитас?

— Это просто. Во-первых, я в очередной раз убедился, что нельзя судить и недооценивать людей по их внешности. Во-вторых, что нельзя завидовать чужим успехам и считать их незаслуженными, не зная, сколько сил пришлось потратить человеку для достижения подобной цели. И в-третьих, я узнал, что тебе нравятся женщины постарше.

Радостный смех отца сказал мне, что он доволен моим ответом, но собравшиеся морщинки вокруг глаз и его взгляд, устремлённый на резвящихся Карию с Лендалем, позволил мне выучить четвёртый урок. Жизнь и прошлое любого человека подобны течению неспешной равнинной реки, несущей свои спокойные воды меж берегов. Какой бы тёплой и спокойной ни была вода, всегда найдётся место с опасным водоворотом, которое своим ледяным захватом способно сковать ногу незадачливому пловцу, сведя конечность судорогой и утянув на большую глубину.

Такие жизнерадостные люди, как мой отец, повстречав давнего приятеля уже в зрелом возрасте, склонны шумно радоваться встрече, похлопывать друг друга по плечам и за кружечкой пива в ближайшей таверне вспоминать былые деньки. И, честно говоря, я не могу с уверенностью сказать, что отец был рад обществу Лендаля. Тут таилось что-то иное, похожее на боль от застарелой раны, шрама от которой давно не осталось, но которая не преминет напомнить о себе в самый неподходящий момент.

Мой отец всю жизнь был верен лишь одной женщине, своей супруге и нашей матери. Он никогда не заводил романов на стороне, а когда мама покинула этот мир, да упокоит Дева её душу, не женился вновь. И даже не завёл себе фаворитку, хотя многие пытались проскользнуть на его ложе. Но сейчас, глядя на него, я очень сильно засомневался в истинных причинах его целомудрия.

Не такими глазами должен мужчина смотреть на другого мужчину, пусть даже и переодетого в женский верховой костюм. Не такими глазами смотрят на человека, который должен вызывать лишь ностальгические воспоминания о детстве. Это был взгляд хищника, сидящего в засаде, но не решающегося сделать последний рывок, чтобы настигнуть свою жертву.

Что произошло между вами на самом деле? И узнаю ли я об этом когда-нибудь? Не потому ли ты практически насильно всучил его мне на Наследовании, чтобы уберечь себя от искушения владения им? Ты ведь не ответишь мне на этот вопрос, не так ли отец?


	11. Часть II Глава 11 Янтарный песок

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Глава, в которой Игнеус успевает сделать недвусмысленное предложение, получить согласие и умчаться в неведомые дали со своим избранником сердца. Но так всё только со слов Норы. На деле же мы узнаём, что Лендаль своему сердцу не хозяин._

Академия решительно преобразилась. Точнее, та её часть, которая весь год была обителью юнцов и юниц, но накинув на себя мантию возраста и седин, всего за несколько дней изменилась и стала пристанищем для более зрелых мужей.

Корпуса и общежития заселились академиками, дорожки для прогулок заполнили не стайки легкомысленных девиц, а степенные леди. Парковые беседки и лавочки перед корпусами согнали с себя желторотых студентов, большей частью отправившихся по домам в руки заботливых матерей, и ныне предлагали себя почтенным магам и дипломированным выпускникам, съехавшимся со всей Альбы и соседних стран. Последние, впрочем, не спешили воспользоваться их услугами и, будто вернувшись во времена своей молодости, безо всякого смущения садились на траву, на поребрики и невысокие борта фонтанов, дарующих прохладу. Громко болтали, размахивая руками, со своими давними приятелями, будто простились с ними только вчера и рады поприветствовать их перед началом занятий.

Академия принимала у себя 118-й Консилиум. Созвав уважаемых мэтров и профессоров, малефикциев и колдунов, зачарователей и приглашённых гостей. То, что, по идее, планировалось как собрание величайших умов эпохи, мудрость которых только приумножится после этой встречи, длящейся две недели, по сути, было шумным сборищем обычных мужчин и женщин, сбрасывающих оковы своих лет и незабвенно отдающихся забавам своей молодости, популярным и в нынешние дни.

Вот и сейчас было точно так же. Я стоял на балконе своей лаборатории, открыв настежь окна, пока включённые на всю мощность вытяжки нивелировали мой неудачный опыт, задымивший всё помещение взорвавшимся шаром с заклинанием Утренней Дымки.

Я стоял и наблюдал, как уважаемый декан кафедры Математического Счисления Последовательностей и ректор Патийского Университета Колдовства, взобравшись на крышу банкетного зала, что-то мастерили около одной из дымовых труб, уподобившись шаловливым первокурсникам. Так и есть, Жидкая Липучка, которая невероятно повеселит зачинщиков, когда в разгар вечера на людей с потолка начнут падать склизкие и мокрые плети ноздреватой субстанции. Заметив моё присутствие, они не прекратили своей деятельности и лишь молодецки мне подмигнули. Отсалютовав перчаткой пожелание успехов, я удалился обратно в комнату, чтобы побыстрее расправиться со своей работой и успеть ещё до обеда заскочить к своим практикантам.

Благо это было недалеко, аж в здании на соседней улице. В отличие от кафедры Стихийной Магии, которая на весь месяц Лип уезжала за город, где находился их испытательный полигон, или факультета Мистического Союза, выбиравшегося в Монастырские горы, наша специальность предполагала занятие ремеслом на пике прогресса. А где же ещё можно найти максимальное сосредоточение техномагических мощностей и производств как не в самой столице? А потому-то все мои студенты, даже раздолбаи братья Ренцо, успешно завершив четвёртый курс, приступили к производственной практике в Машмехмаге, самом крупном заводе по производству бытовых и техномагических артефактов. Моё участие в этом особо не требовалось, я лишь раз в день заходил их проведать и убедиться, что никто не прогуливает.

***

Меня же самого всё это лето ожидала практика иного толка в Храме Аквамаринового Змея.

Перво-наперво за меня взялась Илли, с молчаливой сосредоточенностью человека, которому придётся работать с чем-то неприятным, но крайне необходимым. А учитывая её занятость при юной принцессе, встречи свои она назначала спонтанно и чаще всего посреди ночи.

Поначалу я побаивался, что она станет делать со мной какие-то жуткие штуки, входящие в обучение Золотых Галстуков — нечеловеческая гимнастика и боевые упражнения. Или вовсе что-то невероятное, наподобие популярных баек о серпенских магах-оборотнях, способных превращаться в гигантских змей и пожирать человеческие души. Но всё оказалось намного проще и одновременно сложнее.

— Прими свою эфирную форму, — сказала она вместо приветствия в самую первую нашу встречу для практики.

Форму так форму, моё тело вспыхнуло голубыми цепями призыва, и я высвободил из себя облик, используемый магами в астральных путешествиях или для проведения «смертельных» дуэлей с использованием всех разрешённых заклинаний без риска навредить себе физически.

Перед ней встал большой сине-жёлтый тур о пяти рогах, хлещущий себя по спине раздвоенным скорпионьим хвостом.

Илли сдержанно кивнула, как очень строгая учительница. Будто бы перед ней стояла не любовно выпестованная эфирная форма высшего мага, а великовозрастный ученик, который наконец-то сподобился осилить букварь.

— Приемлемый контроль над ней, и достаточно живучая. Но всё равно никуда не годится.

Я чуть было не захлебнулся возмущением, но она продолжила:

— Опиши, как ты видишь себя в Аль-Мухит. Ты превращаешься в тура?

— Что? Какого тура? Конечно же нет. Я выгляжу как обычно. Ну, то есть человекообразно. В смысле, таким, какой я и есть. Хотя, раз ты обратила внимание, отличия имеются, но я до этого и не думал, что это важно.

На этот раз она кивнула ещё более строго и объяснила:

— Важно. Ты сам понимаешь, что посещаешь Океан не физически. Но при этом это не просто фантазии в мире снов. Ты используешь для этого эфирную форму. Но в отличие от этого чудовища, что ты мне показал, контролируемого силой мысли и последовательностями формул, она создаётся инстинктивно, по твоему реальному образу и подобию. То, что ты осознаёшь свою форму там, и она соответствует оригиналу — это хорошо. Но то, что ты не понимаешь основ и не умеешь пользоваться своей силой там — плохо. Моя задача научить не только твоё эфирное тело всегда принимать верный облик, но и уметь погружаться полностью. Забудь о своём бычке навсегда.

— Но как же? Ведь это же…

Она меня тут же перебила:

— Заткнись и сядь. Или ляг.

После чего она начала делать то, что впоследствии и составляло почти всю суть наших занятий. Я наполнял своё тело цепями призыва, а она разминала, растирала и мяла меня со всей немалой силой, чудом помещающейся в её хрупком теле, перестраивая их «правильно», заставляя меня снова и снова призывать своего эфирного двойника. И очень болезненно скручивала мои конечности, если я что-то делал не так.

— Игнеус, когда ты перестанешь заниматься ерундой и начнёшь не просто повторять заученную последовательность цепей, а понимать суть своего преображения, то можешь себе хоть рога на лбу выращивать, хоть копыта. Ещё раз давай.

Я снова активировал призыв и почувствовал, как тело сопротивляется, пытаясь совершить привычные движения, которым нас научили ещё на младших курсах, но сразу же подавил эти позывы усилием воли. Илли крепко вывернула моё запястье и спросила:

— Как много умственных сил ты отдаёшь тому, чтобы встать с кровати? Размышляешь о том, какая нога будет первой? О правильном угле стопы, под которым она прикоснётся к полу?

— Но зачем? Это же просто глупо. Я вообще об этом не думаю. Моё тело само знает, что надо делать.

— Вот ключевое слово, которое ты никак не освоишь. Ты слишком много думаешь о том, как сделать те вещи, для которых ума, в общем-то, не надо. То, что я пытаюсь в тебя вдолбить, предназначается не для твоего ума, а для твоего тела. Не думай, просто делай.

— Ну, как же не надо думать? Это высшая магия, а не мешки в амбаре ворочать.

— А так, — она пнула ногой вновь вылезший из меня эфирный хвост, который сразу же исчез,— много ли размышляют дети, которые только учатся ходить? Разумеется, они поначалу нерешительно обдумывают каждый шаг, неловко держат равновесие, и всё равно падают на попы. Но со временем они привыкают к тому, что передвигаться можно не только ползком и, наконец, твёрдо встав на ноги, больше ни разу не задумываются о том, что для ходьбы надо подключать голову. Так и ты. Очень много думаешь там, где надо отдаться простым инстинктам. Потому-то твоя форма, которой ты так гордишься, подобна ходьбе на руках. В цирке это приветствуется, но это неправильный способ. Вот что ты будешь делать, малефикций, если потребуется очень быстро бежать? Пробуй ещё.

И она снова начала терзать мои мышцы, не позволяя «ходить на руках».

Госпожа Набия была не столь категорична и жестока, терпеливо занимаясь со мной и никогда не ругая за неудачи, давая мне столько времени, сколько нужно. Но тут уже я торопил её. Лишённый возможности читать серпенские книги, я крайне мучился из-за необходимости запоминать всё на слух, записи же лекций на альбийском она делать не разрешала.

— Тебе очень тяжело, мальчик мой. Ты слишком взрослый, чтобы изучать то, что проходят наши дети, слишком опытен, чтобы воспринимать как должное то, что должно быть понятным с младенчества. Но не сдавайся, твои техники очень хороши. Пусть ты делаешь всё по-своему, но я и не жду, чтобы ты в точности повторял путь серпенских магов. И уж тем более это невыполнимо в возможностях классической альбийской школы. Я лишь хочу добиться от тебя глубинного понимания процесса, но не прошу скопировать мои заклинания вплоть до последней буквы. Делай то, что у тебя получается лучше всего.

И мы снова шаг за шагом начинали продвижение по моему пути хакима, в некоторых аспектах дававшегося не самой лёгкой ценой.

— Простите меня за тупость, сахир, по-моему, я правда плохо гожусь для этого, — сказал я после очередного урока, начавшегося хорошо, но, судя по всему, заканчивающегося полным провалом. — И я начал понимать смысл выражения «горе от ума». Такими вещами действительно лучше заниматься как можно раньше, покуда разум не закостенел в стереотипах. Мне, имеющему уже собственных учеников, очень нелегко заставить себя забыть обо всём, что я знаю, и учиться заново. Где вы были, сахир, когда я был ребёнком?

— Не отчаивайся, Игнеус, спешка в таких вопросах может быть губительна. Давай сделаем перерыв и немного отдохнём, как насчёт того, чтобы я угостила тебя чашечкой чая, а ты бы мне рассказал о том, что было, когда ты был ребёнком? Потому как в возможности вспомнить юные годы может лежать ключ к нашему успеху.

— С удовольствием, мудрейшая, это как раз связано с тем, почему я решил посвятить свою жизнь изучению магии. И это решение было принято осознанно и полностью мной. А не потому, что во мне спонтанно пробудился магический дар, и после того, как я устроил дома пожар призванной саламандрой, меня сдали родители на обучение в начальную магическую школу от греха подальше.

Отдав должное первой чашке золотистого травяного напитка и попросив добавки, я начал свой рассказ:

— Почти вся моя семья живёт в Каршуне, в городе выше по течению Ирис. Славящегося своими горячими источниками, целебная вода которых очень способствует восстановлению магических сил и исцелению ран колдовской природы. Мой отец там держит дом отдыха «Дубовый Щит», который построил ещё мой прадед, давным-давно перебравшийся вместе с семьёй с Архипелага. А помогают ему в этом мать и три моих старших сестры. Наш дом знаменит северной кухней и сухими термами в дополнение к обычным минеральным источникам. А благодаря тому, что построен он был на широкую ногу и мог одновременно вместить большое количество гостей, то как-то так повелось, что он стал негласным местом встречи у господ магов, восстанавливающих силы и здоровье, приобретя свою нынешнюю направленность. Сейчас в «Щите» даже зимние каникулы для групп учащихся Академии предусмотрены, где они могут развлекаться и при этом не забрасывать занятия. Но я отвлёкся.

Когда я бы совсем маленьким, каждое лето у нас останавливался Хрогар Белолицый со своими учениками, который взял за традицию вести научные дискуссии с другими гостями-магами прямо в общем зале, не отвлекаясь от еды или напитков, разносимых девушками. Я же тогда был слишком маленьким, чтобы чем-то существенным помогать родителям, но так как мои сверстники были только среди детей отдыхающих, то товарищей для игр я находил среди них. И игры эти проходили под шум разговоров взрослых. Разговоров о высокой науке. Меня никто не гнал, никогда не говорил, что я мал для такой компании, а если я что-то спрашивал, то надо мной не смеялись, а как взрослому объясняли что к чему. Хотя некоторые мои вопросы наоборот ставили взрослых в тупик, вызывая ожесточённые споры. Больше всего мне нравились рассуждения и рассказы мужчины в золотой перчатке на левой руке. Им оказался Дан Семисердечный, на тот момент ректор Спекртума, восстанавливающий у нас слом маны. Он подарил мне мой самый первый браслет с мехмагическими последовательностями, радуясь моему интересу к этой науке. О том, кто это был, я узнал от своей сестры Софии, которая помогала нам летом. Сама она училась в Академии на факультете Зельеварения. Именно она начала втайне от родителей учить меня читать и всему тому, что сама проходила по программе своей кафедры, давая мне не только чистую науку, но и практические навыки. Только сестра ни словом не обмолвилась о том, что дядя Дан был одним из величайших магов современности и вообще гроза всех учащихся.

Сахир долила мне ещё чая и уточнила:

— Думаешь, что твой успех в высокой науке был связан с тем, что ты рано начал учиться?

— Нет, госпожа, многих детей учат читать руны ещё до того, как те самостоятельно осваивают горшок. Я был обычным ребёнком, который жадно впитывал знания об окружающем мире. И, как любой ребёнок, задавал миллион вопросов взрослым. Дядя Дан только рад был такому любопытству, а также сугубо мальчишескому интересу об устройстве механизмов. Но отвечал мне не как малышу, упрощая и упуская детали, а как равному, даже на секунду не допуская мысли о том, что для меня это может быть чем-то недоступным. Говорил, что я прекрасно способен во всём разобраться, если посмотрю на задачу с правильной стороны. Так оно и было. Точно так же, как неопытный разум малыша на веру принимает сказки о говорящих лисичках и зайчиках, не задумываясь о том, что это дикие звери не способны к диалогам и взаимодействию, так и я начал собирать и разбирать магические последовательности, не задумываясь о том, что это бывает сложным даже для выпускников старшей школы.

— Если бы ты сейчас мог вспомнить то состояние, как бы ты его описал?

— Это было время, когда я не знал пределов своим возможностям и готов был решать любую поставленную задачу, потому как для меня всё это было игрой, а не учёбой. Это то, что мешает мне сильнее всего. Понимание того, что сейчас не время для игр. И понимание того, что груз накопленного опыта о природе магии мешает взглянуть на наши уроки с непосредственностью ребёнка.

— Уже это делает тебя тем, кто способен видеть суть вещей, мальчик. Ты не позволяешь своему разуму обманываться, каждый раз одёргивая его, а потому и глаза твои видят так же зорко, как и у твоего вдохновителя. Что же было дальше, Игнеус?

— Когда я заявил своему отцу, что хочу учиться на мага, он не стал меня отговаривать или взывать к тому, что я его единственный сын и должен унаследовать дело. Он считал, что раз я ребёнок, то мои увлечения мимолётны и ненадёжны, а потому я быстро охладею к ним. Но когда я перечитал все книги в доме, когда, не переставая, донимал расспросами «о магии» сестру и гостей, когда мои наклонности со временем только усилились, то он принял решение, которое хоть расстраивало его как хозяина «Щита», но заставляло гордиться как отца. Той осенью София возвращалась в столицу не одна, она была со своим малолетним братом, который имел рекомендацию от Дана Семисердечного и был полон решимости поступить в младшую магическую школу при Академии. Сейчас мне двадцать четыре и я малефикций второй ступени, но должен вернуться к тому, с чего начинал, если хочу стать таким же, как вы.

Набия довольно улыбнулась и кивнула каким-то своим мыслям.

— Но у тебя не получится стать точно таким же, как я, сколько бы ты сил ни приложил. Твоя задача взять от меня знания, научиться мыслить как серпенец, но разумно применять этот дар ты сможешь только по-своему. Задумайся вот о чём, как Дан обучался в Башне вместе с другими детьми, если он был альбийцем? Но я могу с уверенностью сказать, что он свободно знал серпенский язык и без проблем умел на нём читать и писать. Это значит, что у него нашёлся собственный путь. Так и ты, делай то, что у тебя получается лучше всего, мальчик.

***

В один из дней сахир Набия сочла, что я достаточно готов, чтобы попробовать себя в роли проводника душ. До этого мне уже доводилось выступать проводником во сны или же просто проникать в грёзы другого человека, но это имело мало общего с теми путешествиями, в которые меня брала жрица. Она учила меня тому, как отвести душу человека в Аль-Мухит, не потеряв её по дороге и защитив от возможных неприятностей в пути. Брала меня за руку и раз за разом показывала «тропку», по которой туда можно попасть. Она учила, как искать нужного человека на примере хадимов, всё ещё служащих при храме, как пробудить и укрепить слабый дух человека.

Эти практики разительно были непохожи на те, каким нас учили на астральной магии. И путь наш сильно отличался от того, каким я привык попадать к Королю. И место, в которое она меня приводила, было иным. Ледяной океан в тумане вместо бурного ночного моря. И хотя я ни разу не встречал там Духа-Короля, но, без сомнения, это было нужное место назначения, а дорога, которой она меня вела — верной.

Успешно попасть в какое-то иное место вдвоём у нас пока не получалось. Сегодня была моя очередь стать ведущим, а Набии ведомой. Я должен был отвести её в «свою» Бездну. Но сколько я ни пытался сделать то, чему учила меня наставница, у меня ничего не выходило, её маленькая сухонькая ладошка всё время выскальзывала из моей большой потной руки.

Но на данный момент я был уже не тем неопытным магом, который впервые перешагнул порог этого храма. Я мог попасть в Аль-Мухит по своему желанию, хоть в эфирной форме, хоть физически, я знал торный путь, я знал, что надо делать. Но только в одиночестве. Моя же задача состояла в том, чтоб однажды отвести туда Лендаля, который не был бы мне помощником в этом деле, в отличие от Набии, всячески способствующей нашему совместному пути.

И в какой-то момент я понял, как это сделать. Действительно «по-своему». Отдышавшись после последней неудачи, я снова погрузился в транс и нащупал эфирное тело сахир. Мне нужно очистить свой разум от каких-либо мыслей, мне не стоит слишком много думать, я просто должен сделать то, что должен. Если я не могу отвести её туда, что же я буду делать с Лендалем, который вообще не может ходить? Если у меня не выходит быть проводником, может, получится быть кем-то иным? И не позволяя сомнениям закрасться в мою душу, я подхватил на руки тело Набии и понёс её в Аль-Мухит, чувствуя, как вокруг начинают вздыматься зелёные валы с фиолетовыми просверками в своей глубине.

Тело её налилось свинцом и норовило выскользнуть, но я крепко держал её и бегом рванул по самому короткому «пути», пока силы меня не оставили. И лишь когда мои ноги увязли в песке, и мы кубарем покатились по берегу, остановившись у края воды, я понял, что у меня всё получилось. Всё ещё прижимая к себе сахир, которая никуда не думала исчезать, и отплёвываясь от песка, набившегося в рот, я не сразу обратил внимание на то, что кто-то протягивает мне руку, чтобы помочь встать. Сегодня сахир Набия положит на алтарь букет из зелёных хризантем. Я смог привести её к Духу-Королю.

***

Подобный прорыв подтолкнул меня в решении той задачи, что стояла передо мной. Я и правда должен взглянуть на проблему с иной стороны. Листы выкладок и расчётов легли передо мной, формулы ровными рядами выстроились и подводили итог. Решение задачи возможно. Если рассматривать Лендаля не как живой материальный объект, а как сложный биомагический инструмент, то я смогу его не провести, но пронести в Аль-Мухит. Как часть себя, подобно тому, как я со временем научился проносить туда свою перчатку, не теряя по дороге её свойств. А мой подарок ему, который уже нёс на себе печать моей магии, и синхронизация, которую мы провели несколькими днями ранее, могла сделать уравнение ещё более коротким и лаконичным. Но стоит ненадолго вернуться в прошлое.

***

Как оказалось, слова Норы о том, что мне не стоит пытаться связываться с Лендалем напрямую, были связаны не с тем, что она была жуткой перестраховщицей. А из-за того, что все сигналы блик-зеркала проходили к нему с помехами, а попытки связаться прямым психовизуальным методом телепатии, в простонародье называемым видением, срабатывали через раз.

Задание, которое мне недавно дала Нора, намекнув, что стоит поторопиться, лишь подтвердило мою теорию и подвигло на создание альтернативного метода связи. Несколько дней назад я отправился во дворец с докладом, завершив сбор данных для горничной, внезапно оказавшейся таким же искусным техмагом, как и я, прихватив и кое-что для Лендаля. Но они оказались не как обычно в библиотеке или парке, а в экранированном зале для тренировок на магическом оружии, о чём я узнал чуть ли не на пороге Серебряного Дома, но успел вовремя повернуть в сторону спортивной арены дворца.

Хоть меня и ждали, но мой визит, судя по всему, застал их на середине какого-то увлекательного занятия. Потому как библиотекарь, запыхавшись, поправлял свою одежду, а обычно невозмутимая Нора раскраснелась и так тяжело дышала, что блузка на её пышной груди чуть ли не лопалась. Я отвернулся и постарался не думать о её соблазнительных персях, но девушка, вместо того чтобы смутиться тем, что их застукали, сразу же набросилась на меня:

— Давай сюда отчёт, можно вслух.

— Здравствуйте, сейчас, — я пошарил в карманах, достал пьезоблокнот и пробежался глазами по цифрам, — как ты и просила, я провёл ряд тестов. Вокруг дворца и непосредственно около Лендаля. А также ряд замеров и зависимостей потребления маны при удалении, приближении и использовании умений Инструмента. Как и предполагалось, исходя из того, что он окружён огромным количеством сложных многослойных щитов, он недоступен для прямого магического сканирования. Также сглажены все следы используемого источника и потребляемых мощностей. Если говорить прямо, то он должен выглядеть абсолютно невидимым для третьего глаза любого мага, что было бы крайне подозрительно, но это не так. Что непосредственно во дворце, что за его пределами, на нём висит ложная эфир-личина, невероятно искусная, должен заметить, дающая обманное представление о положении вещей. Без прямого физического контакта сосканировать его невозможно, но даже если его применить, то происходит автоматическое срабатывание Зоны Мира, которая делает мага крайне внушаемым и покладистым. Как это было со мной. Даже вспоминать стыдно.

— Не стыдно, а, наоборот, хорошо, — удовлетворённо кивнула Нора. — Что с данными о том, когда Лендаль выходит из-под Печати Тройных Засовов? Наверняка должен быть резкий скачок в щитах, когда он покидает дворец без меня.

Я нашёл нужные данные и вывел проекцию графика при помощи перчатки.

— Нет, смотри, всё в пределах нормы обычного фона, создаваемого работающими артефактами. Никаких скачков или перепадов, я не заметил каких-либо существенных изменений. Глушилка тоже работает исправно, а учитывая, что скрывать надо сорок восемь вуалей всех видов — это вообще идеально. Лендаль, на тебе стоит магическая защита лучше, чем на шахе Агроме, а он тот ещё параноик. Нора, ты способна управлять дистанционно таким сложным конструктом? Я не думал, что это вообще возможно.

— Это невозможно, — она подошла к библиотекарю и ласково потрепала его по голове, — а ты молодец. Видишь, даже зануда Игнеус тебя похвалил, назвав твою работу идеальной.

Нора забрала мой блокнот и стала просматривать все собранные данные, довольно что-то мурлыкая себе под нос. Покуда она была занята, я решил отдать и вторую часть своих сегодняшних даров. Нора уже получила свою порцию, остался Лендаль, к которому я, наконец, смог подойти поближе, пока горничная была занята копированием данных на свою перчатку.

— Но у всей защиты, с которой мы имеем дело, есть существенный недостаток. Что будет, если ни Норы, ни меня не будет рядом, но случится какой-то форс-мажор? Я говорю не о том, что у твоего кресла отвалится колесо. Ты понимаешь меня?

Он кратко кивнул, но возразил:

— Если начнётся конец света, а я окажусь в его эпицентре? Думаю, ты мне мало чем поможешь, если дойдёт до такого. Или ты не это имел в виду?

— Не это. Точнее, не настолько фатальное. Но ты сам ведь знаешь, что добликаться к тебе практически нереально. А если тебе надо срочно что-то передать мне или Норе, то проще это сделать при личной встрече, чем полагаться на современную связь. Поэтому я решил эту проблему несколько по-иному, опираясь на технологию, которой я давно занимался, но не имевшую практического применения до сегодняшнего дня, пока я не освоил кое-что из серпенских трюков.

Я достал из кармана небольшую бархатную коробочку и приоткрыл её.

— Нора, как ты думаешь?

Она всплеснула ладонями и нарочито искусственно обрадовалась.

— Поздравляю! И давно ты решился на этот шаг? Ты делаешь ему предложение? Стоп, это не кольцо, а серьги. Ладно, будем считать это оригинальным подходом к обручению! Лендаль, что ты ему ответишь?

— Я согласен. Предлагаю тайно сбежать и пожениться. Принц будет просто в ярости! Но так как ты сообщница, то тебе тоже стоит пуститься в бега, Нора!

— Да, очень смешно, поженимся все втроём, — на такие выходки я давно перестал реагировать и даже начал отшучиваться в ответ, — Нора, просканируй и скажи, что ты думаешь.

Она подошла поближе и провела перчаткой над парой серебряных серёжек в виде листьев плюща с ягодами.

— Обычный артефакт, незначительно увеличивающий привлекательность носителя. Если не брать во внимание неплохой дизайн, то сущее барахло, не отличающееся от ординарных зачарованных украшений.

— Вот и отлично, — я протянул коробочку Лендалю, и когда он её взял и стал с интересом разглядывать, кинув на Нору подозрительный взгляд, то понял, что моя обманка сработала.

Но тут же вспомнил ещё кое-что невероятно важное!

— Ой! Я забыл заранее узнать, проколоты ли у тебя уши?

Но судя по тому, что он уже успел надеть одну из серёжек, это не было проблемой. Теперь надо объяснить суть моего подарка.

— Это не просто серьги, а дочерние артефакты, созданные по принципу современных симбиотических перчаток техмагов. До недавнего времени стоял острый вопрос касательно питания мобильных приборов, которые не привязаны к локальной сети, но при этом не имеющие возможности подключения к носителю, если он с нулевой или отрицательной маной. Лендаль, сколько времени держит заряд твоё кресло и каковы размеры аккумулятора?

— В какой-нибудь дикой глуши оно проработает порядка трёх часов, размеры батарей, сам понимаешь, немаленькие. С толстенькую книжку. А их установлено четыре штуки. Как ты запихнул питание в такие маленькие серёжки?

— Наука от нашего общего друга, после беседы с которым у меня случилось озарение и я смог повторить серпенский аналог. Но побежал я далеко не в патентное бюро, и самый первый рабочий образец сделал лично для тебя. Это, по сути, аналог современных зеркал, но работающий на принципиально иной частоте кодировки сигнала, способный обходить шум, создаваемый всякой альбийской магией. На данный момент одна из серёжек синхронизирована с моей печаткой, так что я всегда могу связаться с тобой, а ты со мной. Конечно же, о полноценном видеодиалоге речи не идёт. Там нет нужных приспособлений для этого, но короткое голосовое сообщение ты можешь мне прислать, прижав застёжку. Вторую серёжку можно синхронизировать с Норой. Автономная работа порядка семи дней, для восполнения заряда достаточно положить их в коробочку и напитать от любого источника маны, можно даже природного. Нора, окажи любезность и просканируй их с одновременным использованием заклинания Чуткого Дыхания.

Судя по её лицу, мне наконец-то удалось хоть чем-то удивить эту строптивую красотку. Набрав команду на перчатке, она провела сканирование, активацию, а затем отправила какой-то пробный сигнал на «пустую» серёжку. На что Лендаль, прислушавшись, ответил:

— Мы с тобой сегодня сломали мою кровать твоими опытами, а все щитки святителя Утера целые. Так что ответ на твой вопрос - ноль. Где мне теперь спать, между прочим?

Судя по всему, у них без проблем удалось связаться друг с другом, после чего Лендаль подъехал к Норе и, взяв её руку в перчатке, приложил к своей шее.

— Сильно фонит на ошейник, подстройся. Игнеус, ты тоже иди сюда. Я так понимаю, что ты нам ещё не всё рассказал? Зачем ёмкость на Семь Погружений? Разве это не портальная технология для каскадных прыжков?

— А ты быстро разобрался в структуре. Ты точно не учился в Академии? Но да, так и есть. Это для портала. По большей части для моего спокойствия. Даёт очень точные координаты о твоём местоположении вплоть до сантиграда с поправкой на движение и автоматически включает сигнал бедствия, активируя канал для прямого портала, если ты потеряешь сознание или впадёшь в состояние подобное ему. Если ты будешь спать или просто снимешь серёжки, то тревога не включится.

— А ты ничего так. Не такой глупый, каким кажешься, малефикций, — Нора закончила со своей перчаткой и вернула мне блокнот, темпераментно блеснув глазами из-под ресниц. — Думаю, ты заслужил награду, и тебе стоит показать, чем мы занимались. И, возможно, даже предложим присоединиться.

После чего она подошла к библиотекарю и с грациозной ловкостью уличного факира стащила с последнего совершенно всю верхнюю одежду через голову. Потом поклонилась в полуприседе, будто ожидая оваций за искусно выполненный фокус. Я хотел было отвернуться, но Лендаля, судя по всему, такое развитие событий не шокировало, потому как он повернулся боком в кресле и продемонстрировал мне свою спину.

Если до этого меня лишь слегка смущала разыгрываемая двусмысленность положения дел, то сейчас я и правда потерял дар речи от изумления!

— Матерь Ночи и её прихвостни! Да это же орихалковый псише! Никакого отторжения?! Все контуры активные?! Я думал, что тебе просто нравится меня мариновать и держать подальше отсюда, а оказывается, я проводил тесты для… Так вот как ты справлялась! А я всё голову ломал, как получилось привязывать наговоры Семисердечного от поля дворца к конкретному объекту. Я думал, секрет кроется в перебрасывании узлов на кресло, а ты сделала ему псише! Ты просто ненормальная!

— Нора в своём уме, это я её попросил, — ответил Лендаль, показывая мне поближе металлический узор на своей спине, который переливался огнистым сиянием для моего внутреннего взора, но был совершенно невидимым для взора обычного. — Когда меня «создавали», то предусматривалось то, что я спокойненько буду лежать в склепе и не дёргаться. А потому дополнительные уровни, не предусмотренные серебром, были установлены позже на внешние носители. На Дворец, на Южный замок, куда меня потом перевезли, и, разумеется, на короля Анкораса, который был моим хозяином. Когда он умер — многое изменилось, и даже после того, как я принёс клятву верности Санитасу, всё равно происходит что-то вроде утечки. Ты обнаружил её самым первым, потом и Нора заметила. Не переживай, посреди города не откроется Бездновый Рифт или что-то такое, но разгуливать за пределами дворца без дополнительной защиты всё равно, что написать на лбу большими буквами «я одержимый». Можешь прощупать последовательность, думаю, ты оценишь.

И пока я бессовестно лапал его спину, считывая контуры псише, он продолжил:

— Таким способом мы обошли с Норой ограничение, не позволяющее Инструментам использовать чары. Я использую её ману, комбинируя уже запрограммированные в моё тело последовательности, для того, чтобы самостоятельно прикрывать себя. И хоть ты назвал мою работу идеальной, на деле эти возможности сильно ограничены. С одной стороны — конечным количеством комбинаций и списком заклинаний, которые мне может доверить Нора, а с другой — возможностями человеческого разума, не пригодного для чаровства. Я так понимаю, что она дала тебе высочайшее позволение использовать её творение для того, чтобы расширить мой ассортимент заклятий, синхронизировавшись с тобой. Потому как она больше специалист по защите, твои же навыки совершенно иного рода, что может быть кстати. Ты не против в меня войти?

— Ась? Куда? — я ещё не совсем отошёл от увиденного и не сразу понял, о чём он. — Ой, разумеется, сейчас. Хотя тут мало что может быть для тебя полезным. В перчатку заложены заклинания, о которых редко которых думают, произнося слова «настоящая магия». Никаких огненных драконов, сплошное технарство.

Я приложил указательный палец к узлу в виде звезды чуть пониже его лопаток, войдя в сеть и соединив наши контуры, наполнив псише своей маной и открыв доступ к использованию моих заклинаний. И, чуть подумав, снял все ограничения.

Судя по всему, что-то полезное он для себя там нашёл, потому как прикрыв глаза, стал что-то про себя проговаривать, и, отъехав от меня подальше, на несколько минут замер в неподвижности.

— Ты ему там похабные картинки перекинул, чего он там так завис? — Нора шёпотом обратилась ко мне, видимо, стараясь не отвлекать сосредоточенного библиотекаря, — думаешь, можешь удивить чем-то такого извращенца?

— Это лучше картинок, Нора. Судя по ощущениям, он сейчас использует телекинетическое заклинание Репликаций четвёртого порядка, изучение которого надолго удовлетворяло все сексуальные потребности любого студента. У нас его так и называли — заебучка. Поверь, я знаю, о чём говорю.

— Игнеус, ты ли это? Какие слова я от тебя слышу! Разве ты не должен покраснеть и всё такое прочее, чем ты меня обычно радуешь?

— Ваши подначки хоть и весьма действенны, но срабатывают они только потому, что я не очень-то лажу с чужими и смущаюсь близкого физического контакта на людях. Но я здоровый и нормальный парень, Нора, с естественными желаниями. Ты думаешь, я не знаю, откуда берутся дети? Или о процессе, необходимом для этого? Думаешь, я падаю в обмороки от пошлых словечек?

— Уже не думаю. Что он там делает? — она кивнула в сторону Лендаля. — Для повторения моих заклинаний он никогда столько не готовился.

— Даже не представляю, что именно. Разве что в голове у него счислительная машина Ваншторма, как он будет логарифмировать переменные, если у него нет… даже браслета?

Тот, кого мы обсуждали, проигнорировал моё мнение о безнадёжности затеи и успешно провёл преобразование цепей. Потому как, встав из кресла, он сделал несколько шагов и завис в воздухе. Две огненные дуги выросли из его спины подобно крыльям, а зелёные глаза загорелись синим колдовским огнём. Тихонько выругавшись, он несколько раз перекувырнулся в воздухе и только потом нормально встал на ноги. После этого совершил пару прыжков из стороны в сторону, подпрыгнул до потолка, пробежался по стене, игнорируя притяжение, и, сделав сальто, завис под потолком вверх ногами, подобно летучей мыши.

От подобных кульбитов я не смог сдержать восторга:

— Невероятно! Применение гравитационных взаимодействий и контролирование силы притяжения на неравноускоренном движущемся объекте, центр которого и есть сам заклинатель! Да это же Репликаций пятого порядка! Как у тебя это получилось? Да какой человек в здравом уме будет зубрить такой заковыристый магмат, не будучи волшебником?

— Мне очень… непросто. Надо производить в уме целую кучу вычислений… Причём параллельно, делая поправку и на твоё смещение в пространстве, так что пока замри! Думаю, тут надо решать через Магнитный Диалог. Ага! Вот уж где пригодились мои функции Книги как инструмента. А чему ты так удивляешься? Это заклинание не военная тайна, и я имею полное право на тлетворное увлечение математикой. Только у меня тут проблема.

Я подошёл к нему и задрал голову, прикидывая, насколько высоко он находится. Да уж, больно ему будет падать оттуда.

— Как решить вопрос поворота вокруг вертикальной оси и при нулевом импульсе движения? Пока что современная наука не даёт ответа на этот вопрос, Лендаль. Отменяй заклинание, я тебя поймаю.

И в следующую секунду сила тяжести взяла своё, уронив его в мои объятья.

***

Что же я имел на сегодняшний день? Проведя несколько тестов и подготовившись морально при помощи Набии, которая ничуть не сомневалась в моём успехе, я всё ещё не решался обратиться к Норе за помощью. Потому как знал, что та хоть и не откажет, но возьмёт за свои услуги сполна.

Из рассказов Лендаля я понял, что он не может попасть в Аль-Мухит в том плане, как это делают люди. Совершая самостоятельный переход между мирами, он теряет свою человеческую сущность и сам становится Океаном, а потому ему нужна помощь со стороны.

Погружение в общий искусственный сон, где я проконтролирую его форму и состояние, и откуда я смогу его «принести» к Духу-Королю. Я опасался иного. Если что-то пойдёт не так с погружением, то обычный человек пробудится от шока, испытав на себе ужас ночного кошмара, но не более того. Для Инструментов же, оторванных от естественного течения времени, не рекомендовались практики, способные внести возмущения в работу контракта, без дополнительной страховки со стороны. Пока я буду проводником, ещё один маг должен будет остаться «снаружи», чтобы в случае опасности для Лендаля разорвать наш союз и насильно пробудить его, не дав душе заблудиться в мире иллюзий. А кандидата лучше Норы для этого дела сейчас не найти.

— Ха-ха-ха, что, ты серьёзно? Ха-ха! Это лучшая шутка от тебя, Игнеус! Мало того, что ты решился затащить его в койку, так хочешь, чтобы я при этом присутствовала и наблюдала? Так сказать, свечку вам подержать и засвидетельствовать союз? Ах-ха-ха-ха! А как же белое платье и фата? Свадьба-то когда?

Я отстранил блик-зеркало от уха, чтобы неистовый смех Норы меня не оглушил, давая ей время успокоиться. Да, со стороны моя просьба звучала настолько двусмысленно, что я даже ни секунды не сомневался в том, что она воспользуется этим, чтобы поиздеваться надо мной. Хотя вволю насмеявшись, она стала серьёзной и сказала, что всё подготовит и не позже чем завтра даст нам возможность «переспать». У меня даже не было сил хоть как-то реагировать на эти слова, и я лишь молился Лунной Деве за успех мероприятия.

Час спустя я всё ещё продолжал сидеть в своей лаборатории, но всё валилось из рук. Я должен обуздать себя, чтобы моё волнение не передалось другим. Надеюсь, к завтрашнему дню я немного успокоюсь и смогу сделать всё как полагается. Когда я в очередной раз накручивал себя тем, что может пойти не так, блик от Норы заставил меня подпрыгнуть на месте и вывел из транса. Она звала меня во дворец сегодня, причём сейчас же. Осознание того факта, что времени не осталось, а волноваться уже поздно, помогли мне наконец собраться с духом.

***

— В нашем распоряжении весь вечер и часть ночи, — цокот тонких каблучков Норы звонко отдавался эхом по каменному спиральному коридору с широкими ступенями, — надеюсь, что мы успеем, и всё получится. Ты собрался тащить его в Бездну? Будешь демонов выманивать?

Я запыхался, поднимаясь по лестнице, и еле за ней поспевал.

— Я собрался… А ты опять надо мной подшучиваешь… Кстати, где Лендаль?

— Уже в башне, лежит на расстеленной кроватке и ждёт только тебя. Княжеская спальня, шёлковые простыни и розы, тебе понравится.

Спальня же на деле оказалась комнатой для эфирных практик. С оберегами душ в каждом из шести углов и большой друзой берилла в виде шестигранных призм, которая многократно усиливает способности даже самого слабенького мага. Нора и правда подготовила всё в лучшем виде. Шёлковые простыни и розы отсутствовали. А вот кресла для медитаций, используемые в астральной магии, были, причём довольно современного вида.

В одном из них полулежал Лендаль, читая какую-то книгу, не оторвавшись от чтения даже тогда, когда Нора проходя мимо него, стукнула того по голове. Как оказалось, он уже дремал, заранее усыплённый предусмотрительной горничной. Сев в одно из кресел, она развернула над нами эрзац, в который мы должны отправиться, и приготовилась сторожить наш сон. Что же, теперь дело за мной.

Уроки требовательной Илли не прошли даром, я нырнул в сон и явил эфирную форму «правильного вида», в которой меня сразу можно будет узнать. Судя по всему, Лендаль уже должен быть тут, спеленатый чарами Норы. Я хотел было оглядеться третьим глазом, но похлопывание по спине дало понять, что мы уже нашли друг друга.

— А у тебя рога торчат, Игни.

— Ага, бывает, — я рассеянно ощупывал предательские бычьи рожки, но при этом во все глаза пялился на Лендаля.

Как правило, люди, видящие сны, видят его от первого лица. А потому их формы очень зыбки и мало напоминают человеческие, что, конечно, не является препятствием для распознания опытными магами-лунатиками, опирающихся не на внешний вид, а на ауральное соответствие. Сами же колдуны выращивают для себя эфирные формы, зачастую заменяющие их снообличия.

Форма Лендаля была очень даже реальной, я бы даже сказал, что чрезмерно хороша как для сна. Хотя, присмотревшись, я заметил, что сейчас он куда больше смахивает на чистокровного серпенца. Я привык видеть в его в расслабленной позе, когда он, закинув ногу за ногу, имел привычку раскачивать обувь на кончиках пальцев или, облокотившись на что-нибудь, подпирал подбородок рукой. Или сидеть с нарочито прямой спиной, когда он злился или был не в духе.

Но таким я его давно не видел. С глазами полными вод всех океанов мира. Твёрдо стоящим на ногах, с расправленными плечами и великолепной осанкой, не посрамившей бы даже короля. Он и выглядел почти как Дух-Король, но живое выражение лица и серебряный ошейник не давали обмануться.

Пора и делом заняться. Я активировал перчатку, которая тоже преобразилась, перестав быть просто металлической, покрывшись чешуёй, и ввёл все данные, которыми располагал об его эфирной форме. Перевёл их в инструментальную кодировку и, уловив ответный сигнал от ошейника, псише и серёжек, воспрянул духом. Пока что всё шло очень даже хорошо.

— Если ты готов, мы можем отправляться, позволь мне стать твоим проводником снов.

Я протянул к нему руку в перчатке, готовый вести его, а если что, то подхватить на руки и нести, как я делал это с Набией, но он понял мой жест по-своему. Потому как, прикоснувшись к ошейнику, вытащил из него тончайшую серебряную цепочку и вложил её мне в ладонь.

— Будь моим пастырем, хаким.

Первые шаги по белёсому полю сна, навеянному Норой, дались легко, но когда я услышал далёкий шум волн и под ногами зашуршал песок, то цепочка в моих руках натянулась, грозясь лопнуть, брызнув во все стороны звеньями. Пока что она ещё держалась, связанная моими заклятьями. Я тоже держался, хотя пот катился градом по моему лицу, будто я тащил за собой не хрупкого библиотекаря, а целую гору. Сколько весит твоя душа, Лендаль?

Когда вокруг нас стали проступать зелёные краски Аль-Мухит, я почувствовал, что связь между нами истончается, и я вот-вот его потеряю, уповая лишь на то, что Нора не растеряется и вытащит его наружу, и одновременно молясь всем богам, чтобы цепочка выдержала. Зелёный змей с серебряным гребнем вдоль спины выскользнул из моего рукава, пожрал цепочку и обвился вокруг шеи Лендаля, притянув его ко мне. Хвост змея исчезал в тыльной стороне моей ладони, ныне лишённую ленда-изображения и собственно моей перчатки техмага. Связанные змеем мы внезапно оказались посреди бескрайнего океана, который замер и затих, погружённый в абсолютный штиль. Обычно звёздные небеса погасли, приобретя глубокий фиолетовый цвет, и лишь одна-единственная синеватая звезда сияла в зените. Лендаль замер, внезапно оцепенев и будто заледенев. Да так и было! Морозные узоры покрывали его белую кожу и разбегались во все стороны холодными щупальцами, схватывая льдом океан. Но это оказалось обманчивым, он сделал несколько неуверенных шагов и, всмотревшись во что-то вдалеке, уверенно пошёл туда, оставляя за собой рой снежинок и кристаллы льда.

Они неподвижно стояли друг напротив друга. Абсолютно идентичные и при этом до ужаса разные. Загадочный Дух-Король — воплощение Бездны, на лице которого я впервые увидел настоящие эмоции, смесь радости и неверия, от чего он казался до невозможности человечным. И Лендаль — с глубоким неподвижным взглядом древнего безжалостного божества, из-за которого он утратил всякое подобие жизни, превратившись в ледяную статую.

Кажется, даже время остановилось вокруг них, но что-то дрогнуло в море, оно шумно вздохнуло, а весь немногий лёд, наросший вокруг Лендаля, вспучился и утонул в глубине. Так и не произнеся ни слова, Дух-Король подошёл к нему и обнял с такой необыкновенной нежностью, что даже у меня что-то защипало в носу. В следующий момент границы между ними стали зыбкими, и они стали единым существом.

— Дай мне имя, хаким!

Будто само море обратилось ко мне от лица представшего передо мной юноши. От его голоса у меня заложило уши и навалилась тяжесть на затылок. Внешне он остался подобным Лендалю, но казался мне намного старше, отчуждённее, опаснее. Волны с пенными шапками припадали к его ногам, готовые кинуться в бой по первому его желанию, а небо хищным куполом ощерилось на меня, клыками вгрызаясь в самую мою душу. Он и сам был воплощением Океана. В морозных одеяниях голубоватого льда, тонкими складками плотно облегающих его тело, а длинные серебряные волосы, спадающие до земли, венчала корона из пурпурных голодных звёзд.

— Ты должен его произнести, — гневно требовал он, — дай мне имя по правилам наследования! Я вновь обрёл сосуд, моё естество жаждет быть воплощённым и живым, дай имя! Сейчас же!

И тёплая улыбка полная солнца, осветившая его лицо, дала мне знать, что я ответил совершенно правильно, когда еле выдавил из себя:

— Лендаль ибн Антара.

— Так значит, ты добился того, чего хотел? Вы стали едины? Как мне теперь тебя называть?

Шелестящие волны катали по берегу мелкую гальку, убаюкивая своим мерным звучанием. Ни от жуткого штиля, ни от последующего взрыва стихии не осталось и следа, море вновь ожило и продолжило свой тысячелетний труд по перекатыванию своих зелёных валов. Я обессилено лежал на песчаном берегу, нагревшегося от тепла взошедшего синего солнца, положив голову на колени Духа-Короля. Не помня, ни как я покинул бушующий шторм, ни как оказался в такой щекотливой позе. Вот уж жаль, что Нора ничего не видит, это подняло бы её настроение на неделю вперёд.

— Что значит как? Ты же сам дал мне имя, — голос его стал обычным человеческим, с привычными мне интонациями, характерными для Лендаля. — А что до моего единства… Тут всё зыбко. Я стал тем, кем мог бы стать, кем должен был стать ещё двадцать лет назад. Я — вероятность возможного существования. Мой дух и смертное тело стали едины лишь благодаря силе твоего воображения. И ограниченны им же.

— Так значит, это всё не взаправду?

— В реальном мире — пока что нет. Но здесь, в твоей части Океана, я истинный правитель обоих миров. Вернувший и свою силу, и свой разум, и своё сердце. Да, Дан был трижды прав, назвав меня самоуверенным идиотом.

И, пресекая мои попытки встать, он начал свой рассказ, рассеянно перебирая мои волосы:

— Как ты знаешь, естественное течение вещей было нарушено. Если таковым можно было назвать вообще всю эту затею с наследованием и королевскими сосудами. По крайней мере, мой план работал столетиями. И не в последнюю очередь потому, что было кому проконтролировать соединение наших миров и остановить неудачные слияния в зародыше. Так повелось от времён первого Духа-Короля, так было и по сей день. Но одно единственное предательство забрало тысячи жизней и подвергло опасности всех остальных. Простите меня.

— Разве же это твоя вина?

— Моя! Я должен был предусмотреть все варианты и не быть таким милосердным к тем, в ком сомневался хоть на каплю. Если бы я не искусил великой силой Намура, если бы я смог его отговорить от подобного безумного шага! Если бы мне хватило решимости тогда оборвать его жизнь, то ничего бы этого не произошло! Мне нельзя было позволять, чтобы он хоть на секунду стал мной! Королевский род был почти уничтожен. Башня пала, а Антара погиб, и мы уже не могли оставаться стабильным воплощением. Подходящего наследника тоже не было, а потому мы с ним решились на безумный план, ведь сила Океана это не то, что можно просто оставить без присмотра. Зная, что от Намура теперь можно ожидать чего угодно, мы придумали способ, который бы позволил разделить меня на части и запечатать в смертных неразрушимых телах, попросту уничтожить возможность моего физического возрождения в целом виде, если начнётся принудительное испытание и слияние. Дан тогда обозвал меня последними словами, но всё равно согласился на эту затею. Я должен буду извиниться перед ним за свою самонадеянность. Ведь даже когда наш план увенчался успехом и сердце последнего сосуда было сожжено в огне Бездны, а их души стали моей частью, он не оставил своего скептицизма. И он был прав! Ведь со временем один за другим тела моих бедных детей-принцев разрушились, не в силах сдержать мой осквернённый дух, превратившись в живых мертвецов. Покуда не остался самый последний. Тот, кто почти смог принять меня. Тот, кто вместил в себя большую часть моего духа. И тот, в ком я видел последнюю надежду. Три года пребывающий в полусмерти, лишённый сердца, но при этом находящийся в сознании, он подсказал мне идею того, как завершить наше слияние. Переставший быть человеком, он вполне мог стать сосудом не только для моего духа, но и для… Хотя что тут говорить, посмотри сам.

Часть его ледяных одеяний растаяла, обнажив грудь, в левой части которой зияла незаживающая рана, сочащаяся тёмно-изумрудной кровью. Спустя несколько мгновений лёд вновь нарос в виде одежды, скрыв от моего взора отсутствие сердца в его груди.

— Такой обмен показался мне справедливым, раз уж сердце Лендаля было поглощено мной. Я отдал ему своё сердце и вновь вдохнул в него жизнь, вернув назад его душу. Сердце Бездны в прямом смысле этого слова стало биться в груди человека. Он сам стал физическим воплощением Аль-Мухит, пусть и не таким, к какому я привык. Он не слился с моим сознанием и не имел ни моих воспоминаний, ни способа прийти к Океану. Сам же я перестал существовать. До недавнего времени. Спасибо, Игнеус, теперь я могу продолжить свою работу.

— Разве это не конец? Это не обезопасило наши миры?

— Что? Разумеется, нет. Аль-Мухит же не перестал существовать. Но это дало очень большую отсрочку. Пока что Лендаль ещё удерживает меня в себе и бояться нечего. Но ведь он не вечен, подросли новые наследники по крови, взывающие ко мне. Если они будут достойны и сильны, то всё может повториться снова. Намур до сих пор жив и не упустит этого шанса. Но на этот раз всё будет иначе! Всё должно быть иначе и должно закончиться, Игнеус. Ты поможешь мне?

— Разумеется, каково твоё задание? — я собрался с силами в достаточной степени, чтобы встать на ноги и начать стягивать к себе тонкие ручейки природной маны, восстанавливаясь и готовясь к обратному пути.

— Попроси у меня награду, Бездна выполнит твоё желание. Вернувшись, делай то, что делал раньше. Учись, будь рядом с Лендалем. Всегда готовый ему помочь. Он умный мальчик, и знает, кто наследники. И что надо делать. Даже без моего присутствия он чутко улавливал волю Океана, сейчас же… кто знает? Наши сознания объединились и стали неотделимы друг от друга, но так только в этом вероятностном рукаве реальности. Выясни, как он изменился в мире живых. Хочу узнать истинную картину вещей, а не пронесённую через призму разума приходящих ко мне. Возвращайся в любое время, я всегда рад тебя видеть.

Сейчас, сидящий на янтарном песке и обхвативший колени руками, он не казался мне ни гневным духом моря, ни ужасным демоном, ни воплощением Аль-Мухит, каким я видел его раньше. До этого я боялся его, но вновь возвращался, влекомый любопытством. Восхищался им, но никогда не решался переступить границу. Сейчас Дух-Король стал для меня человеком, пусть всемогущим и всеведающим, но простым человеком. Как я могу в такой момент просить у него власти или силы, за которой так гоняются бездномаги? Как я могу требовать от него чего-то немедленно, если могу добиться этого и сам со временем, совершенствуясь и обучаясь? Есть ли дар свыше того, который он уже мне преподнёс?

А потому я опустился на колени и, наклонившись к нему, взял ту награду, которую хотел на самом деле.


	12. Часть II Глава 12 Алебастровое обещание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Глава, в которой Лендалю снится, как он примеряет на себя корону. Но, проснувшись, совершает действие обратное выражению «Из грязи в князи»._

Способен ли один-единственный камешек вызвать оползень и даже каменную лавину?

Романтики и любители символизма скажут, что да. Те, кто хоть немного разбираются в природных явлениях, скажут, что необходимо множество факторов, чтобы крошево земли, глины и камней начало сдвигаться по клифу, вызывая разрушения и хаос. Нужны подмывание дождевыми или грунтовыми водами, землетрясения и даже деятельность человека, чтобы, наконец, какой-то злополучный камень смог бы обрушить достаточное количество земли, имеющее право назваться оползнем.

Способно ли одно-единственное слово привести к подобным последствиям? Как специалист по словам скажу вам, что да, безусловно! Но безусловно ли то, что именно моё слово запустило череду событий и стало причиной того, что я сейчас увидел, вернувшись в Аль-Мухит? Неужели всё так сложилось, мой Король, потому что двадцать лет назад я сказал тебе, что не хочу умирать?

***

Аль-Мухит встретил меня тишиной и безмолвием. Куда подевалась та страшная огненная стихия, которая чуть не сожгла меня дотла в детстве? Куда исчез ты, мой Король, ведь Игнеус сказал, что ты ищешь и ждёшь меня здесь? Кстати, куда подевался мой проводник?

Почему меня встречает лишь зеркальное стекло льда, отражающее меня самого?

Я потянулся к Океану, мысленно вспоминая те ощущения, которые испытывал в своих снах, когда сам был этим бездонным и всеохватывающим морем. Я увидел Игнеуса, сидящего на берегу и собирающего янтарь. Санитаса, гуляющего между замёрзших холмов и создающего морозные цветы. Карию, которая, обернувшись белой чайкой, летала над предрассветным океаном в компании таких же белых птиц. Заметил несколько других людей, приходящих к Бездне. Я наконец-то посмотрел на этот мир так, как его видишь ты, мой Король. Увидел этот мир не только изнутри, но и таким, каким он предстаёт для других. Но почему я тогда стою здесь совершенно один?

— И ты ещё спрашиваешь, самозванец? — моё отражение перекосилось от гнева и нарушило тишину. — Ты посмел заявиться сюда? После того, что сделал с нами? Кого ты тут рассчитывал увидеть, после того, как уничтожил всю мою суть?

Значит, это не просто отражение в ледяном зеркале, но мой двойник? Или же иллюзия, навеянная чарами? Или это и есть Король, принявший моё обличье?

— Разве это не Бездна выжгла мою душу и поглотила сердце? Я правда недостойный сын своего народа, но почему ты гневаешься на меня, мой Король?

— Ха! Какая удобная позиция! Строишь из себя жертву до последнего! О каком короле идёт речь, ничтожество, если ты убил его много лет назад. Неужели ты всё забыл?

— Но это же не так! Я только что видел его в разных ипостасях, в которых он является людям! Принимающего обличья королей прошлого! Я видел Расула, я видел Антару, даже себя видел среди этих обликов! Это точно не были картины ушедшего! Это то, что происходит прямо сейчас!

— Да неужели? Столько лет никто не видел Короля, а теперь он как ни в чём не бывало появился и давай себе разгуливать? Перестань лгать самому себе! Посмотри внимательно на этих людей! Это все те, кто знаком с тобой лично! Кто действительно приближен к тебе! Те, на кого ты имеешь влияние и к кому ты вторгаешься в сны, навязывая свою волю! Нет больше никакого Владыки Бездны, это всё твои бессовестные отражения, выдающие себя за Духа-Короля! Доволен, узурпатор? Чего ты ещё хочешь? Этого?

Он сорвал с небес корону звёзд и швырнул к моим ногам. Венец небесного свода покатился по льду, оставляя чёрные проталины, рассыпая искры и шипя на морозе.

— Но послушай…

— Нет, это ты послушай! Потому что я это и есть ты! Та неудобная правда, которую ты предпочёл забыть! Я та совесть, глас которой ты запихнул куда подальше! Та память, от которой ты отказался, и сделал из себя пострадавшего! Посмотри, что ты наделал! Ты превратил Аль-Мухит в ледяную пустыню! Ты погасил все звёзды! Ты моришь голодом Океан, вместо того чтобы быть источником его силы! Изгнал всех детей его во внешний мир, который губит их! Но ты не позволяешь нашим мирам соприкоснуться, держа грань бытия для себя одного! Ты-то, небось, не страдаешь от мук истощения? Почему бы тебе не закончить начатое? Давай, разорви границу!

Да уж, это очевидно не тот, о ком говорил Игнеус. И пусть даже Король принимает разные формы, суть его всё равно неизменна. Даже полубезумный и закованный в цепи он никогда бы до такого не опустился. Может ли это и вправду быть моим тёмным альтер-эго?

— Я не думаю, что ты это я. Если бы твой голос был отражением моего разума, то «я» бы приводил аргументы, с которыми был бы вынужден согласиться, а не отвергать. Произносил слова, которые я бы сам сказал в такой ситуации, чтобы ловко поставить себе мат в словесной дуэли. И вёл бы себя не как капризный ребёнок, у которого отобрали игрушку. Ответь, кто ты и что я тебе сделал? Что за нелепые обвинения?

— Разумеется, отрицай до последнего, оккупант! Что ты сделал?! Давай я освежу твою память! Ты сделал то, на что не хватало наглости ни у одного грязного человека! Те хоть и подобны падальщикам, норовящим оторвать жалкий кусок силы, покуда никто не видит, но ты! Ты!!! Ты посягнул на то, что тебе не принадлежит! Ты явился сюда как все те жалкие принцы, которые решаются на испытание! Но вместо того чтобы благоговейно вкусить от даров Океана, ты агрессивно вторгся в его суть! На удар, определяющий степень твоего достоинства, ты ответил в десятикратной мере! И когда был наказан и повержен за свою наглость, ты не принял свою судьбу, нет! Ты вернулся и бился с Королём три года, покуда он отдавал свои последние крупицы могущества на то, чтобы отголоски вашего сражения не уничтожили всё живое на свете. И посмел потребовать у Короля то, чего не должен был! И не дожидаясь его ответа, ты попытался вырвать его сердце, забрав себе всю силу Бездны, даже не смотря на то, что он умолял тебя остановиться! Ты поглотил его естество и отбросил его на самое дно мира, оставив замерзать!

— Ты лжёшь. И используешь мои нынешние воспоминания для описания прошедших событий, смешав с воспоминаниями подростка! А также воспоминания, которые принадлежат вовсе не мне! Я был ребёнком, который вообще узнал о существовании Аль-Мухит только тогда, когда впервые там оказался. Причём не по своей воле! Я понятия не имел о том, кто испытывал меня, и что должен делать! Как я мог сражаться с самым могучим существом этого мира целых три года, да ещё и на равных?! Все мои знания об этом месте, о Короле и истории Аль-Серпена были получены много позже тех событий! Я никогда не встречал его ни до этого, ни уж тем более после! Я никогда не слышал звучания его голоса! Но, тем не менее, я всегда чувствовал его в себе и он вовсе не был преисполнен гнева. Ты запутался в деталях, искуситель! Да, я получил от него сердце, но он сам отдал мне его, без проклятия, но с напутствием! И он тогда был не одинок! Он сражался не один, если это вообще можно назвать сражением! Я помню, что рядом с ним незримо всегда был его друг и соратник, не противившийся такому выбору Короля! Который вывел меня по дороге сна в мир людей. Который отдал мне свою душу с благословением, чтобы я мог жить и сделать то, что у него не получилось. Это был последний Дух-Король! Это был Антара!

— Грязный ублюдок! Будь ты проклят!!! Не ты должен быть на этом месте! Лучше бы ты просто сдохнул, как и все жалкие ничтожества, посмевшие недостойно примерить на себя корону Бездны! Почему ты не поступил как твой брат, покорно принявший свою судьбу? Если бы ты спокойно помер как он, то ничего бы этого не было, слышишь?!

Моя пошатнувшаяся под его гневным напором уверенность вернулась ко мне. Я подобрал со льда успевший остыть венец из пурпурных звёзд и, отерев его от гари, надел себе на голову.

— О. Вот ты и выдал себя, демон. Мой младший брат жив. И он никогда не примерял на себя серебряный венец испытания. Ты хорошо начал, я уж было поверил тебе, и чуть не уступил. Но моё внешнее сходство с моим предком и то, что я унаследовал его душу, сыграли с тобой злую шутку. Убирайся прочь и не смей больше меня искушать. Ты провалился. У тебя нет надо мной власти.

Стекло льда пошло трещинами и рассыпалось в мокрое крошево. Свод небес лопнул как перезрелый фрукт, но не выпустил меня из нижнего мира, а лишь затянул ещё глубже.

***

— Это потолок вращается или я? Ой, я вижу целых две Норы. Ха-ха-ха, у тебя такое смешное лицо, Нора. Перестань, мне щекотно. Почему у Игнеуса нос разбит?

Всё вокруг меня расцвело радужными красками и вращалось как карусель. Голоса звучали будто из-под воды, а я сам был лёгким как пёрышко.

— Он не в себе, держи его крепче, Игн. Выключи его через ошейник!

— Не получается, он вышел из-под контроля контуров!

— Дай мне подойти поближе, я вырублю его!

Мир погас.

Когда я вновь пришёл в себя, то был однозначно в мире живых. И в относительно вменяемом состоянии. Потому как только живые могут чувствовать себя так отвратительно. А степень моей вменяемости дала осознать, что я связан цепями заклинаний. Игнеус, который уже успел остановить кровь из носа, рясно залившую его жёлтую мантию, что-то колдовал надо мной и, подав знак кому-то за моей спиной, наверняка Норе, снял с меня печати молчания.

— Ты тут? Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— По-моему, меня сейчас стошнит. Или нет. Но лучше отодвинься. Это я так тебе зарядил?

— Ничего страшного.

— До свадьбы заживёт, — появившаяся в поле моего зрения Нора тоже была слегка помятой и расцарапанной, — ты вёл себя буйно и будто пьяный. Что с тобой случилось, Лендаль?

— Я и чувствую себя так, будто я был очень пьяным, влез в кабацкую драку, а теперь мучаюсь похмельем. Дай водички.

Когда холодная вода утолила мою жажду и немного прояснила мысли, а мир перестал ходить ходуном, я смог восстановить в памяти цепь недавних событий.

— Разве ты не подглядывала за нашим путешествием? Мы с Игни были в твоём эрзац-сне, а потому у тебя была над ним полная власть. Я чувствовал твоё присутствие и был уверен, что ты меня подстрахуешь, если что.

— Мои наблюдения заканчиваются на том, что Игнеус повёл тебя куда-то на поводке, потом вас обоих накрыла зелёная волна пламени, и вы исчезли из моего внутреннего зрения. Хотя связи я с вами не потеряла, ты прав. Но я не могла видеть, чем вы занимались. Судя по всему, вы оказались в разных местах и видели каждый свой сон. Вы вообще добрались до Бездны?

Я кивнул, с содроганием вспомнив своё путешествие и своё испытание. И ту силу и безумие, которые меня наполнили, когда я примерил на себя звёздный венец. Ощупав свою голову, я, разумеется, там ничего не обнаружил. Очень надеюсь, что такое не будет повторяться каждый раз, когда я буду засыпать.

Игнеус, видимо, тоже вспомнил своё путешествие в Аль-Мухит, потому как покраснел аки маков цвет. Попытался что-то сказать, но замялся, надолго замолчав. И лишь когда Нора, подозрительно изогнув бровь, уже готова была наброситься и вытряхивать из него рассказ, приберегая меня на десерт, он поделился с нами своими впечатлениями и своей версией событий.

Какой же милый и трогательный сон. Не чета моему кошмару. После того, как я прогнал своего злобного двойника, началось настоящее безумие. Но зачем о нём говорить вслух?

— Память моей Книги забита до отказа, судя по всему, я смог записать свой сон. Игнеус, помоги выгрузить его и перевести в визуальный вид. Мне и самому хочется его увидеть. Нет, вру, мне совершенно не хочется это видеть снова, но я должен. И вы должны.

Спустя час, завернувшись в тёплое одеяло и через силу глотая подогретое вино, я дрожал от холода не смотря на душную летнюю ночь. Да уж, сознание милосердно отключилось на самом захватывающем месте моего путешествия, а все мои буйства здесь были лишь слабой тенью того, что я вытворял с Бездной. А она со мной. Лишь глядя на это в записи и оценивая ситуацию со стороны, я смог уловить общий знаменатель, там же мне было явно не до этого. Нора и Игнеус выглядели получше, но увиденное их явно впечатлило. Дева Праведная, да Нора же впервые взглянула на Аль-Мухит, до этого опираясь лишь на наши рассказы, причём считая половину из них бессовестно приукрашенными. С такой точки зрения она вообще держалась молодцом, ещё и была готова терзать меня вопросами:

— Что это было, Лендаль?

— Испытание. Нет, не так. Испытания. Почти все испытания, через которые проходили принцы и принцессы за всю историю искушений от Духа-Короля. Только все сразу. Я пережил и пропустил их через себя за один раз. Все их. Игнеус, что ты скажешь о своём сне? Нет, и не начинай снова краснеть, малефикций второй ступени при перчатке! Дай мне трезвую оценку ситуации с точки зрения теории вероятности бытия! И в очень коротком предложении!

Стоило отвлечь его окриком от каких-то нездоровых фантазий и заставить думать — ответ был дан незамедлительно:

— Она идеальная. Мой сон это идеальная вероятность.

— Да, скорее всего, так и есть. Ты увидел сон о том, каким бы стал Дух-Король и сам Аль-Мухит при идеальном раскладе. Он уже стал таковым с твоей точки зрения. Мой же сон был о том, как всё могло пойти очень скверно. Самый мерзкий сценарий. Не тот плохой вариант событий, когда принц проваливает свой экзамен и в слёзках уходит из Башни. Но при этом живой, свободный и имеющий будущее. И даже не тот, где он теряет разум и погибает. Нет. Это тот вариант, когда даже те принцы, которые удачно слились с Духом, породив нового Короля, в ходе испытания повторяют путь Намура и добиваются его цели, что в результате приводит к концу света.

— Мы оказались на разных полюсах вероятности?

— Судя по всему. Увидели то, к чему надо стремиться, и то, чего нельзя допустить ни в коем разе. Желательный плюс и абсолютный минус. Это задаёт нам точку отсчёта. Игнеус?

— Д-да?!

— Ты передашь «своему» Лендалю то, что видел сейчас. А также скажешь, что я смог совладать с тем даром, который он мне отдал через тебя. По крайней мере, эта штука больше не пытается никого убить. Ну, как сказать, что совладал, вас вот сильно потрепал. Оно неслабо бьёт в голову, вызывая опьянение даже сквозь все щиты. Пользоваться им я пока не рискну. Но я получил кое-какие его воспоминания, и да, он прав. Намур жив и желает воплотить свою мечту в реальность. Соединить наши миры тем способом, что вы только что видели. Я понятия не имею, что теперь делать, вот гадство…

В голове вновь зашумело, будто я напился дешёвой бормотухи, а живот свело спазмом. Судя по всему, дело вовсе не в том вине, которое я только что выпил. Да уж, это вам не корешки на книжках подклеивать. Без псише я бы уже давно загнулся, благо заботливая Нора не препятствовала тому, что я трачу её ману на восстанавливающие заклинания, лишь молча уложила меня обратно в кресло.

Что-то в последнее время я только то и делаю, что отключаюсь и позволяю о себе заботиться, как бы не вошло в пагубную привычку отдыхать исключительно на груди прелестниц. К хорошему быстро привыкают, а впереди явно не радужные деньки. Или наоборот — радужные и зелёные, это с какой стороны глянуть. Нора принесла мне ещё горячего вина и продолжила расспросы только тогда, когда убедилась, что мне полегчало.

— А что, до этого у тебя был план?

— Ага. Свалить в какую-то дичь, где меня никто не найдёт, и надеяться пережить культ Зелёной Радуги. Обвешавшись щитами по всей программе. В том же Южном вполне возможно скрываться от досужих глаз хоть двадцать, хоть сто лет. Без своего лидера-альхикмата они не опасны. Ну, не опаснее прочих безумных фанатиков, пытающихся вызвать Детей Ночи. Они больше себе вредят, чем мирозданию. Да только вот Арист, чтоб его милость был здоров и не кашлял, подвёл мои ожидания в этом вопросе. Если бы я стал его Инструментом, то смог бы ему объяснить ситуацию ещё тогда. Ну, в общих чертах. Судя по всему, он догадывается о том, какой договор заключили Дан, Анкорас и Антара. Но не рискнул ни приближать меня к себе, ни удалить со двора вовсе. Впрочем, это всё иллюзия безопасности. Не помогло бы.

Игнеус нахмурился, опечаленный такой перспективой. И, исходя из своего не только академического интереса ко мне, невинно предложил:

— Чем же этот план плох сейчас? Я уверен, что если всё объяснить Санитасу, он поймёт и отпустит тебя!

— После того как Намур видел меня в «лицо»? В то части сна, где смешались несколько потоков воспоминаний? Я уверен, что он тоже был в нашем сне, Игнеус. Я скрыт в этом мире, но оказалось, что он годами выжидал, когда я окажусь в Аль-Мухит. Теперь то, когда он меня найдёт, лишь вопрос времени. Нет, не делай такое лицо, Игни, ты не виноват. Тянуть дальше было тоже нельзя, я должен был забрать дар Короля. Потому как вопросом времени остаётся и то, когда он доберётся до остальных наследников.

— Что он такого тебе дал? Ты говоришь про корону? Ты поэтому как щенят раскидал нас с Норой, даже не используя заклинания? Я вот не сразу сообразил отключить тебя от перчатки, если бы ты начал ещё и колдовать, ты бы нас точно прибил.

— Нет, я не про корону. Это был просто красивый образ. Ты знаешь о влиянии наблюдателя в квантовой механике? Вижу, что знаешь, отличник ты наш. Это то, зачем Дух-Король попросил именно тебя быть проводником. Мы связаны на инструментальном уровне. И тот рассказ, Игнеус, который ты услышал от Лендаля ибн Антары, замкнул цепи причинных связей уже в моей версии реальности. Потому что мы были с тобой системой из двух коррелированных частиц. Это напрямую повлияло на те слова, которые я произнёс у ледяного зеркала испытания. То, что существовало на грани вероятного и возможного, стало сбывшимся и существующим. Я получил сердце Короля и душу Антары давным-давно. Это позволяло мне жить. На грани вероятностного допущения в законах реальности. Но именно ты из здесь и сейчас заставил события из там и тогда сбыться. С точки зрения стороннего наблюдателя, замкнув эту петлю парадокса, ты создал из ничего всё.

И видя непонимание в их глазах, решил, что лучше всего будет прибегнуть к прямой демонстрации. Найдя в кармане складной нож для бумаги, я сделал крохотный разрез на указательном пальце правой руки и надавил на рану, позволяя выступить крови. Несколько капель скатилось по ладони и разбилось об светлый пол тёмно-зелёными кляксами.

***

Славный город Аргеструм, семивратная столица Альбы, цветущее сердце страны, оплетённое сетью полноводных рек и каналов, был не только важным политическим и торговым центром. Благодаря своему не слишком далёкому расположению от моря Небулы, куда впадала Ирис, и защищённостью с севера холмами, перерастающими в пологие Монастырские горы, он отличался довольно мягким климатом как для этой части света. Зимы были снежными, но довольно тёплыми, а лето не таким уж знойным и жгучим, каким оно обычно оказывается в многолюдных городах из камня и металла.

Но, тем не менее, каждый уважающий себя горожанин считал своим священным долгом зимой отправляться на отдых в один из многочисленных городишек-курортов на склоне гор, чтобы покататься на снежных колесницах и насладиться горячими источниками, а летом хотя бы на седмицу вырваться к побережью. Господа же посостоятельнее вообще имели личные поместья и дома у берегов Небулы, куда и перебирались в самое жаркое время года всеми семьями на недели, а то и на целые месяцы.

Королевская семья, разумеется, не являлась исключением. Южный замок был не просто летней резиденцией для отдыха, а целым комплексом строений. С добрым куском заповедного вечнозелёного леса и наполовину закрытой рифами лагуной, не пригодной для мореплавания из-за своей малой глубины, но великолепно подходящей для обустройства пляжа.

Знал это я потому, что сам провёл там большую часть своей жизни, переехав туда в восемнадцать лет. Наведываясь в столицу лишь время от времени по делам вместе с королём Анкорасом, который перевёз меня в Аргеструм обратно лишь за несколько лет до своей смерти.

Месяц Лип был негласным временем, когда столичная жизнь несколько приостанавливала свой быстрый бег, наступало время отпусков в мастеровых и каникул в министерствах. Приёмы и балы проводили редко, предпочитая устраивать встречи на не менее шикарных южных курортах, а все серьёзные дела откладывали до месяца Серпа.

И пока я занимался заглядыванием в туманное будущее и строил планы с Игнеусом и Норой, то забыл о том, что творилось под самым моим носом. А потому я получил внезапный удар с той стороны, откуда совершенно не ожидал. Но должен был, а потому по заслугам мне! Так тебе, безмозглый Инструмент, будешь знать, как нос задирать!

Если весной я желал оказаться подальше от дворца и не иметь ничего общего со взбалмошным и капризным принцем, то сейчас, в свете последних событий, мысль о том, чтобы оказаться разлучённым с ним и Норой, вызывала у меня сущий ужас.

А о том, что разлука будет неизбежна, я мог бы догадаться намного раньше. Потому как Южный замок для того и создавался, чтобы королевская семья там отдыхала от дел государственных, а дети их набирались сил на свежем воздухе. За многие годы исключений не было, но вспомнил я об этом лишь тогда, когда в один из дней Санитас зашёл в кабинет для занятий, чуть ли не пританцовывая, и первое, что он сказал, было не приветствие, а нахальное:

— Бва-ха-ха-ха!

— Не поделитесь ли с нами причиной столь бурного восторга, Ваша Светлость?

Бросив на спинку стула лёгкий сюртук голубого льна, он сел на него, но тут же вскочил, видимо переполняемый эмоциями.

— Для счастья множество причин! Во-первых, нам с Карией на днях доставили джарактийских скакунов, что уже само по себе повод для хорошего настроения. Во-вторых, вчера Министерство Дипломатии, впрочем, как и остальные, закрылось на каникулы, а значит, я свободен аки птица! Ха-ха-ха!

Он закружился по зале, подхватив сестру, которая уже давно была тут и старательно выполняла упражнения, и отчебучил с ней пару па. Не смотря на то, что они с Карией посещали мои занятия довольно прилежно, поведение их оставляло желать лучшего. Впрочем, я и не настаивал, потому как возмущения обычно заканчивались тем, что они втягивали и меня в свои игры, что зачастую перерастало вообще в нечто далёкое от темы урока.

— Как, оказывается, вам немного надо для счастья, Ваше Лентяйство, всего лишь законная возможность лодырничать. Но всё-таки умерьте пыл, мало того, что вы опоздали на урок, так ещё и буяните. Существует ли вероятность того, что есть и «в-третьих»?

— О, да! Самое сладенькое! Неужели ты не догадался по некой суете и передвижениям слуг во дворце, что мы с Карией через пару дней уезжаем на отдых? А потому наш сегодняшний урок будет последним в этом месяце! Ах, как сладок плод предвкушения! Здравствуйте, горячие южанки и ласковое море! Прощайте, унылые занятия, прощай и ты, мой злобный учитель! Ох, как ты меня допекал в последнее время, но справедливость восторжествовала! Я не буду видеть твою противную рожу до середины месяца Серпа! Бва-ха-ха-ха! Чего это тебя так перекосило? Ты будешь скучать без меня?

Спокойствие, я не должен паниковать. Не должен говорить ничего странного. При волнении кровь Короля всё ещё брала верх надо мной, а я пока не до конца научился справляться ни с эмоциями, которые она вызывала, ни со своей новой силой. Если я закачу сцену, то всё только испорчу и вызову подозрения. Выход обязательно найдётся, лучше всё перевести в шутку.

— У меня закрадываются разумные опасения, что столь долгий перерыв в занятиях и столь бурный отдых перечеркнут все мои усилия как наставника. Боюсь, что когда вы вернётесь ко мне, Ваша Светлость, то с трудом будете читать по слогам. Разумеется, я в ужасе от таких перспектив.

— Поделом тебе, Белоснежка! Никакого тебе прекрасного принца, оставайся во дворце и чахни, ха-ха-ха! Но если ты будешь меня хорошенько умолять, то я, так и быть, дам тебе возможность иногда связываться через блик и изливать на меня порцию своей желчи, чтобы ты тут совсем не протух от одиночества!

И только когда я закрыл лицо рукой, чтобы его перекошенное выражение меня не выдало, и максимально ровным голосом пригрозился выгнать его с занятия, то он кое-как угомонился и досидел до конца лекции. Впрочем, принимая в ней активное участие и радуя меня своими ответами.

***

Моё сознание разделилось, а тело оцепенело и перестало принадлежать мне. Нет-нет, дело вовсе не в каких-то медитативных техниках Солнечных Братьев, позволяющих ненадолго оставлять свою бренную оболочку, и уж тем более не в сердце Бездны, которое, как оказывается, всё эти годы в потенциальном состоянии билось в моей груди. Причина была куда более прозаична.

Завершив занятия и попрощавшись со своими учениками, я через серёжку отправил сообщение для Норы, что нам надо встретиться, пока, она не уехала, и обсудить совместную тактику на все возможные случаи.

И пока ждал её ответа, имел нездоровую глупость задремать прямо в открытом розарии, сморённый жарой. И это посреди-то белого дня! Летом!!! Даже не представляю, что должно было произойти, чтобы Солнечный Охотник упустил такую лакомую возможность. И он не упустил! Выглянув из-за живой арки, сплетённой из вьющихся пунцовых роз, которая давала мне тень, он щедро приласкал меня своей милостью.

А потому сейчас я не чуял своего тела, потому что мою покрасневшую кожу покрывал толстый слой голубоватой глины с холодящими эфирными маслами, которые снимали болезненные ощущения, а голова была обёрнута мокрой тканью. Обнаружила меня на солнцепёке Илли и, горестно вздохнув, отвезла в лазарет, где передала в руки заботливых целительниц, напоивших меня зельями. Сейчас угроза была устранена, последствия сведены к минимуму, а меня отправили наслаждаться глиняными ваннами в термы дворца, чтобы снять боль от зелий, от которых обогревшая кожа уже слезала лоскутами, уступая место для новой и здоровой.

Сознание же было разделено потому, что одной его частью я слушал Нору, которая попеременно то начинала смеяться, то ругаться, видя меня в таком великолепном виде, а второй частью прокручивал собственные невесёлые мысли.

— Неужели ты решил повторить мученическую смерть пророка Алехандро? Что это за подростковый бунт, Лендаль?

— Я не специально, честно, — ответил я, обтирая губкой левую руку, которая пострадала сильнее всего, — неужели ты считаешь, что я настолько отчаялся из-за того, что ты уезжаешь, и, не вынеся мук предстоящей разлуки, решил устроить акт самосожжения? Ничего, сейчас буду как новенький.

— Но ты не можешь отрицать того, что действительно расстроился из-за нашего отъезда. Всё будет хорошо, не переживай, я позабочусь о нём.

— Ах, переменчивый женский нрав! Совсем недавно ты готова была меня прибить при малейшей угрозе для принца с моей стороны, а теперь утешаешь моё разбитое сердце и, о чудо, обещаешь не кому-нибудь, а опять же мне позаботиться о нём. Чудны дела твои, Дева!

— Я могу вернуться к пункту первому твоего предложения, — ответила она, резко столкнув с меня бортика мраморной ванны в прохладную голубоватую жижу, — а лучше накормлю тебя отборной грязью! Кушай, Лендаль, кушай! Глина очень полезна для профилактики недержания слов!

Отплёвываясь и фыркая, мне кое-как удалось вывернуться из её хватки и онемевшей рукой залепить ей ответный подарочек, от чего она разозлилась ещё больше и успокоилась лишь после того, как скрупулёзно извозила меня в глине с ног до головы. Удовлетворив свою жажду разрушения, она привела себя в порядок, а потом с таким же тщанием, с каким несколько минут ранее возила меня по дну ванны, принялась отмывать и меня.

— Обстоятельства изменились, — заговорила она через некоторое время, поливая пальцы своих босых ног из душевого шланга.

Вода пузырилась, ударяясь об тёмно-серый пол, и стекала в желоба молочными разводами. Воде не было дела ни до моих переживаний, ни до переживаний красивой служанки. Нора замолчала и некоторое время смотрела на текущую воду, нервно теребя шнурок от лифа, не решаясь продолжить. Но, выключив воду и собрав растрепавшиеся волосы, она вернула себе обычную невозмутимость и присела около меня, помогая вытереться.

— Как маг я получила образование дома, а экзамены в Академии сдала экстерном, не желая тратить своё время на бесполезные предметы, потому как род Семисердечных это… Да что тебе рассказываешь, сам ведь знаешь, что это. Окончив школу Добрых Нравов в семнадцать лет, я пошла в услужение к принцу Санитасу, продолжая семейную традицию. И хоть я читала дневники деда о тех временах, когда он жил в Аль-Серпене, мне не до конца верилось во всё это. О его путешествиях к Океану, о дружбе с королём Антарой и тогда ещё принцем Анкорасом. О том, что было, когда он вернулся в Альбу к своей семье и стал преподавателем в Академии. Какие-то романтичные сказки, мало имеющие отношение к тому миру, к которому я привыкла. Разумеется, я не считала рассказы о Бездне байками, понимая, что в основе их лежит тысячелетняя история иного народа, но, тем не менее, это были просто истории. И хоть я имею обязательную квалификацию укротителя демонов, всё же страх перед Детьми Ночи был довольно абстрактным. Но после того как я увидела твой сон о Бездне… Мне стало по настоящему жутко. Скажи мне, что это был просто кошмар, созданный твоим больным сознанием.

— Прости, Нора. Это был вовсе не сон, это была одна из граней Бездны.

— Оно… И оно всегда такое странное?

— Разумеется, нет. То, что ты видела, была лишь верхушка айсберга. Мой ошейник смог уловить и записать лишь ту часть, которая воспринимаема человеческим разумом. То, что я обычно вижу, куда более… чужеродно. И предвосхищая твой вопрос о том, как не двигаются мозгами серпенские маги, скажу, что они и не погружаются в Океан настолько глубоко. Чего не могу сказать о себе. Я вроде как и есть Океан. Ну, в некотором роде, потому и сон мой был такой долбанутый. И это вроде как то, к чему стремится Намур? Чтобы весь мир стал таким.

— Да, именно это меня испугало. И заставило серьёзно переосмыслить всё то, что я слышала от тебя и глупышки Игнеуса. Тот уровень опасности, что ты можешь представлять для принца, мне теперь кажется смешным. А ещё мне кажется, что ты тот, кто способен его по-настоящему защитить. Честно говоря, я чуть было не призналась ему во всём.

И видя, что я не до конца понимаю, о какой степени всего она говорит, уточнила:

— Ну, Санитас далеко не дурак и умеет складывать два и два. Он знает, что я не просто его горничная и телохранитель, и приставлена к нему не ради красоты. Он в курсе близости родов Альба и Семисердечных. И если я на чём-то категорично настаиваю, то прислушивается к моему мнению и делает, как я прошу. Что, впрочем, не мешает ему потом закатывать истерики, если я сорвала ему свидание или забрала домой посреди гулянки. Хоть он и ведёт себя как легкомысленный ловелас, но когда что-то касается его семьи, он превращается в истинного Альбу и, зная о людях куда больше, чем показывает, безжалостно применяет эти знания против своих врагов.

— Да я уже убедился, что он далеко не прост. Но ты правда думаешь, что он нормально воспримет новости: «Эй, принц, ты в курсе, что покушение, такое же как на твоего батю, может повториться, только теперь главными действующими лицами будешь ты с сестрой? А может, это будет только с твоими внуками или вообще никогда»? Ожидание удара от злоумышленников и повышенные меры безопасности обычное дело для аристократов, для него это не аргумент.

— Именно поэтому я ничего ему и не рассказала. И именно поэтому не смогу убедить его, чтобы он взял тебя с собой в Южный. Но я даю тебе слово Лендаль, что буду очень осмотрительна. Если у меня будут опасения, хотя бы тень опасений, я непременно с тобой свяжусь. Но ответь мне на один вопрос, почему ты назвал Санитаса и Карию наследниками? С чего бы королевским детям попадать под удар Намура?

— Это очень неприятный вопрос, заставляющий меня нервничать. И вообще-то попахивающий огромным скандалом. Я могу соврать и потом получить от тебя тумаков. А могу ответить вопросом на вопрос. А с чего бы Аристу, когда ему было пятнадцать, попадать под удар Намура?

Она задумалась, прикидывая варианты, и вынесла вердикт:

— Существует один слух. Даже не так, вполне себе официальная версия, что Анкорас был очень дружен с королевской семьёй Аль-Серпена не только в силу дипломатических отношений. Пока правителем был его отец Натан, он был регентом и посланником на острове. Также он был обручён с одной из принцесс, племянницей короля Антары ибн Расула, на которой и должен был жениться со временем. Но дело до свадьбы не дошло, потому как раз тогда случился катаклизм, уничтоживший ту страну. А вот слух касается как раз того, что хоть ситуацию со свадьбой резко переиграли, и Анкорас из политических соображений женился на царевне Тамарис из Патии, но единственный его сын был не от неё. Это был внебрачный ребёнок от серпенской принцессы Рафаль, которого выдали за сына Тамарис, чтоб признать законным наследником. Хотя за подобные разговорчики о королевской семье можно получить приглашение на частную беседу от тайного сыска. Из того, что я недавно узнала, подозреваю, что это не просто злобная клевета, не так ли?

— Заметь, не я это сказал. То, что король Арист, а значит, и его дети, наследники не только альбийского, но и серпенского трона. Да, Нора, это чистая правда, в Санитасе и Карии течёт королевская кровь обеих родов. Я видел их приходящими к Океану. Нет никакого сомнения, что они наследники и потомки последнего серпенского короля. Но дело не в этом, думаешь, они единственные альбийские дети, у кого в роду были благородные серпенцы? Они единственные на данный момент потомки, в которых пробудилась серпенская кровь.

— И ты всегда об этом знал?

— Не то чтобы всегда, но достаточно давно. О многом догадывался, многое удалось выяснить, получив доступ к архивам и закрытым от широкой общественности записям. И узнал, что мой друг юности Арист, тоже, как и я, нёс в себе это наследие. Думаешь, то, что нас представили друг другу и держали рядышком, было случайностью? Тогда-то я об этом не задумывался и был далёк от всей этой интриги. Я даже не знал того, что являюсь метисом! Да только сейчас, смотря на ситуацию со стороны, могу сказать, что приглядывать сразу за двумя потенциальными «принцами» было всяко проще. И хоть раньше я проклинал свою судьбу Инструмента, но сейчас я невероятно рад тому, что у меня никогда не было возлюбленной и детей. Зная, что скрывает в себе испытание, я каждый день молю Деву, чтобы детей Ариста миновала эта чаша. Пусть это безумие закончится на мне. Прошу, пока меня не будет рядом, защити их, Нора!

***

Ночь отмерила большую свою часть, тёмной влажной жарой излив себя на спящий город. Но сон бежал от меня. Какое-то неприятное предчувствие не отпускало, принуждая ворочаться в постели и не давая уснуть. Моё настроение передалось котам, и они возмущённые ушли из комнаты, предпочтя спать где-то в другом месте. Но, наконец-то успокоив себя доводами рассудка, я смог кое-как задремать перед самым рассветом.

Острожный стук в дверь вывел меня из полудрёмы, заставив насторожиться. Кто это может быть в такой час? Кто-то из прислуги? Совершенно исключено. Нора? Но у неё есть свой собственный ключ. Нерешительный стук повторился. Что толку гадать, кто бы это ни был, дело довольно срочное, если меня ищут в такое-то время. Не тратя время на одевание, я сел в кресло и в одном белье отправился встречать своего раннего гостя.

Моим посетителем оказался нерешительно застрявший на пороге принц Санитас собственной персоной, который тоже был не слишком тщательно одет и вообще бос. И судя по его выражению лица, он не до конца понимал, что тут забыл.

— Что-то случилось, Ваша Светлость?

— Ты здесь, Лендаль?

— Да, разумеется, это ведь моя комната, где мне ещё быть? Да входите же, не стойте в дверях.

Он, наконец, зашёл и, потрогав меня, будто убеждаясь, что я не приведение, сел на кровать и взъерошил свои волосы.

— Я тебя разбудил, да? Я скоро уйду, просто мне приснился какой-то мутный сон, от которого я, кажется, до сих пор не проснулся, поэтому и пришёл к тебе посреди ночи.

— Что вам приснилось, мой принц? Кошмар? Вы выглядите бледным.

— Можно и так сказать. Вообще-то, в нём сначала не было ничего такого страшного. Мне приснился бескрайний ледяной океан, очень древний и мудрый. И ты тоже был со мной в этом сне. В виде скульптуры изо льда, стоящей на берегу и будто в приветствии к звёздам протягивающей руки к небу. Но когда из-за горизонта появилось солнце, ты на миг ожил, став человеком, а потом растаял под его голубыми лучами. В этот момент я проснулся. И проснулся с ощущением того, будто ты исчез из этого мира. Даже не так, тебя никогда не существовало в этом мире. Никто, кроме меня, не заметил этого, ты просто оказался вычеркнут из жизни. Ты не приносил мне клятву верности, не вёл у меня уроки, не помогал мне в работе на Министерство. Ты вообще никогда не рождался. Я был единственным, кто помнил тебя, но не мог найти ни единого свидетельства, подтверждающего твоё существование. А когда решил, что схожу с ума, то проснулся ещё раз. Но с ощущением, что мой сон всё ещё продолжается. Я потому и пришёл сюда, чтобы убедиться, что ты на месте, а я не повредился рассудком.

Он встал и, подойдя к окну, впустил в комнату сероватый утренний свет и тихое пение самых ранних пташек, открыв настежь его створки. Сделав несколько шагов около стола, рассеянно трогая предметы на нём, он снова вернулся к моей кровати и сел на неё, ожидая от меня реакции.

Я подобрал с пола подушку, которую сбросил, торопясь открыть дверь, хотел было вернуть её на место, но застыл, не решаясь ему ничего ответить. Вместо того чтобы сказать: «Я на месте и никуда не собираюсь исчезать. Это был и правда очень странный сон. Не тревожьтесь из-за того, что вы в очередной раз выставили себя придурком передо мной, вам ведь не впервой», я промолчал. А потому между нами повисла неловкая пауза.

Он первым нарушил молчание:

— Лендаль.

— Да?

— Что происходит? Я же вижу, что ты понял, о чём идёт речь. В искусстве лукавства и недомолвок ты почти так же опытен, как и Нора, но сейчас лицо тебя подводит. А потому, пока ты не успел мне скормить очередную байку, я уточняю. Что происходит на самом деле, Инструмент? Что я унаследовал? Отвечай, это приказ твоего принца!

— Ваш приказ никак мне не помешает дать очень уклончивый ответ. Пока вы не сузите критерии своего вопроса, даже командные заклинания не помогут пролить свет на происходящее. О чём вы вообще спрашиваете?

— Обо всём! Перестань ломать комедию! Что творится с тобой, вокруг тебя, как именно ты связан с моим отцом и дедом! И только не заливай мне в уши, что ты простой библиотекарь и переводчик! Ты окружён таким количеством тайн, что можно просто подивиться. Я наводил о тебе справки, и хоть теперь каждый во дворце знаком с тобой и относится очень хорошо, никто не может рассказать о тебе ничего конкретного. Ты очаровываешь каждого, кто общается с тобой более десяти минут! Ты из ниоткуда ворвался в мою жизнь и почти сразу же завоевал симпатию моей сестры и даже Норы. А она очень скептично относится к людям, но вуаля, вы перекинулись парой фраз, а она уже души в тебе не чает. Ты какой-то инкуб, насылающий кошмары? А ведь именно с твоим появлением у меня начались эти странные сны. Кто ты такой?! Я же даже твоего полного имени не знаю! Что ты мне на это ответишь?

— Что у вас очень живое воображение, мой принц. Что я должен ответить на это? Я не проникаю ночами в покои невинных дев и не сосу их кровь. Я не совращаю порядочных мужей, склоняя их к греху мужеложства. Нора, между прочим, далека от чаяния души и очень быстро переходит от слов к подзатыльникам, если я в чём-то не прав. Что до остальных моих тайн… Это не то, что может быть интересно Вашей Светлости.

— Ты ещё скажи, что это незнание исключительно для моего блага.

Я склонил голову и, повторив про себя клятву Инструмента, сказал:

— Это всё исключительно для вашего блага, мой повелитель.

Синяя вспышка клятвы засвидетельствовала, что я не лгу перед лицом своего хозяина и говорю ему чистую правду.

Он вскочил и набросился на меня с криками:

— О, Дева Милосердная, какой же ты упрямый! Да что же мне с тобой делать?!

В гневе ударив ладонью себя по бедру, он всё же немного взял себя в руки. И голос его был невероятно спокойным, хоть давалось это ему немалой ценой.

— Хотя я и сам не лучше. Я пришёл сюда, потому что правда о тебе беспокоился, но вместо этого сорвался и накинулся на тебя. Да так, что теперь из тебя лишнего слова не вытащишь. Ладно, если ты думаешь, что так действительно лучше, то я больше не буду в это соваться, пусть горят в Бездне все твои тайны.

Зелёный туман заклубился перед глазами, я почувствовал, как горячая кровь ударила мне в голову. Ещё немного и я заорал бы, швырнув в него подушкой, чтобы он убирался отсюда. И навсегда оставил меня в покое. Я никогда раньше не испытывал такой обиды и гнева, никогда не злился из-за слов, брошенных в порыве эмоций.

Путешествие к Океану и правда сильно меня изменило, с лёгкостью сорвав мой толстый панцирь из цинизма и хладнокровия, обнажив напуганного подростка. Я никогда не плакал ни по своей матери, которую никогда не видел, ни по Дану, заменившего мне нормальную семью, ни в день смерти моего настоящего отца. Но сейчас горькие слёзы разом наполнили всего меня и не сдерживаемые внутренними преградами хлынули из глаз.

Я уткнулся лицом в подушку, боясь разреветься во весь голос, а потому все мои слова возмущений превратились в невнятное мычание. Но, судя по всему, он прекрасно понял, куда я его посылаю. И как быстро он туда должен катиться.

Я думал, что после такого Санитас как всегда пнёт моё кресло и выйдет из комнаты, гневно хлопнув дверью, но он остался. Более того, опустившись прямо на пол, он крепко обнял меня за ноги, уткнувшись носом в колени, и не отпускал, пока я не успокоился. А потом он сказал что-то уж совершенно для него немыслимое:

— Прости меня. И не прогоняй. Пока ты в таком состоянии я всё равно никуда не уйду. Я постоянно делал всё возможное, чтобы разозлить и спровоцировать тебя, но сейчас, видя твои слезы, не знаю, как поступить. Я совсем не этого хотел. Не закрывайся от меня.

Отобрав подушку и вытерев мои щёки, он посмотрел на меня снизу вверх. В его глазах стояла неподдельная тревога и беспокойство. А их золотистый цвет в неясном утреннем освещении казался оливковым, почти зелёным, напоминая прозелень вод Аль-Мухит.

— Я знаю, что творится что-то неладное, и касается это не одного тебя. Но не стану давить, пока ты сам не захочешь этим поделиться. Просто опасаюсь, что мой сон может оказаться вещим. Успокой меня. Скажи, как я должен поступить, чтобы ты начал мне доверять, Лендаль?

Не стоит себя так терзать из-за меня, мой принц, в том, что происходит, совершенно нет твоей вины. Но как мне тебя утешить, если это неладное нависает над нами всеми чёрной тенью? Если меня самого не оставляет предчувствие, что скоро случится что-то непоправимое?

— Не позволяй мне остаться одному. Не бросай меня так надолго.

— Что?! У меня даже в мыслях не было, оставить тебя во дворце. Я с самого начала хотел тебя забрать в Южный замок! Но моя глупая выходка зашла слишком далеко, и было поздно говорить, что я пошутил. Конечно же, ты отправишься вместе с нами, а как же иначе? Будем мириться?

Он протянул мне руку в общепринятом детском жесте примирения с оттопыренным мизинцем. И когда я соединил наши пальцы, подтверждая, что иду на мировую, просиял будто именинник, получивший долгожданный подарок. А потом снова обнял меня за ноги, крепко прижав к себе и упёршись лбом в довольно опасной близости от…

— Ваша Светлость, — запротестовал я, пытаясь освободиться, — может, я и похож на девушку, но, тем не менее, остаюсь мужчиной со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Не прижимайтесь так ко мне, иначе моё тело двояко отреагирует на ваши обнимания и может случиться конфуз.

— Я, вообще-то, тоже мужчина, так что ничего нового там не увижу, — со смехом ответил он, отпуская меня, — разве что у тебя их два.

И не давая мне ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть это предположение, он вскочил, звонко чмокнул меня в ухо, что я аж ненадолго оглох, и с хохотом выбежал из комнаты, прежде чем я успел в него чем-то запустить.


	13. Часть II Глава 13 Сапфировые брызги ~ Циановый цветок

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Глава, в которой Санитас наконец-то ведёт себя подобающе представителю золотой молодёжи и пускается во все тяжкие, что оказывается небезопасно для его мужской чести и невинности._

Бескрайний Арум. Необъятный Арум. Великая равнина, не имеющая конца и края, колышущая свои золотисто-зелёные травы с редкими вкраплениями луговых цветов и утопающая в маревной дымке жары. Там, у горизонта, где выгоревшее летнее небо припадает устами к хлебородным грудям степи, их поцелуй будет скрыт от любопытного глаза. Прославленный Арум, вскормивший тысячные стада диких лошадей, ставший домом для светловолосых и бронзовокожих кочевников и давший начало альбийской цивилизации.

Сейчас же он являлся всего лишь частью нашей страны, но, тем не менее, всё так же щедро дающий пищу и кров, предлагая себя умелому хозяину.

В речных долинах выросли города, в чьих плодородных напоённых влагой землях можно было позволить себе разбить огромные фруктовые сады и нивы, чуть дальше на запад раскинулись огромные пастбища, в предгорьях велась добыча металлов и ископаемой маны-сырца.

Богатый край, который сейчас разложил перед своим принцем все свои щедроты, позволяя мне любоваться на свои красоты с луки высокого седла. Впереди виднелись виноградники, обещающие в этом году щедрый урожай, слева сиреневой кисеёй матово отблескивали лавандовые поля, наполняя горячий воздух пряным ароматом, а за спиной остались лошадиные фермы, чьи ароматы были уже не так изысканы.

Говорят, будто в незапамятные времена, когда мир только создавался, то Лунная Дева уронила на эти земли с небесного свода ленту из своих волос. Но не стала её подбирать, а разгладила её рукой с запада на восток, не оставив на ней и складочки, вышив гигантскими стежками русла равнинных рек и разбросав кое-где солоноватые озёра-блёстки. А люди уже потом добавили кружево дорог и жемчужины городов, завершив шедевр богини.

А потому, хоть Арум и считается бескрайней равниной, но истинно соответствует этому выражению, только если смотреть на него, встав лицом к восходу солнца. Но если измерять его поперёк, где за крайнюю северную точку взять подножие Монастырских гор, а за южную — начало лесов у побережья моря Туманов, то в условиях густой сети современных дорог и развития транспорта, эта бескрайность была весьма спорна. Почтовый дилижанс покрывал это расстояние менее чем за сутки. Путь из Аргеструма в наш Южный замок занимал всего четыре солнечных часа, а если вы сидите в седле горячего джарактийского скакуна, то управиться можно было куда быстрее. Но я никуда не спешил.

В детстве мне всегда казалось, что отъезд из дворца в нашу южную резиденцию это целое событие, заставляющее бурлить весь дом и не дававшее нам с сестрой долго уснуть в ночь перед поездкой. А сам путь был длинным и загадочным путешествием, переносившим нас в совершенно другую страну.

Сейчас же я только посмеивался над этим. Путь на самом-то деле был совсем недолог, а все необходимые вещи для дороги можно было упаковать в седельные сумки, даже о провизии и воде не было смысла особо задумываться. Вдоль широкого тракта, ведущего на юг, была огромная куча придорожных рестораций и постоялых дворов, радушно встречающих путешественников. А если вы ну очень-очень спешите, то, если позволяет кошелёк, всегда можно воспользоваться услугами проводников гильдии Путешествий, которые отправят вас почти в любую точку континента через магический портал. Но, как я уже говорил, я никуда не спешил.

На самом-то деле, мне до сих пор был неясен весь шум и ажиотаж вокруг этой поездки. Впрочем, как и любой другой, когда мы с сестрой отлучались больше, чем на день. Сложные движения служанок по комнатам и причитания горничных. Длинные списки необходимых вещей и тщательные приготовления. Слёзы на глазах нянечек и поварих, будто мы отправлялись не на летний отдых, а в далёкие чужие земли, причём навсегда. Все вещи, что нам могут пригодиться, те, которые точно не пригодятся и те, толк в которых был только на морском курорте — уже и так были в Южном. А свой штат прислуги там был едва ли меньший, чем во дворце. Но, судя по всему, подготовка к поездке была какой-то особой традицией, которой женщины предавались со вкусом, собирая нас с Карией в дорогу. Я же в это не вмешивался, позволив Норе заняться всеми приготовлениями самостоятельно, лишь утвердил весьма недлинный список людей, отправляющихся с нами.

Меня больше занимали мысли о том, что за люди будут встречать нас по прибытии. Ибо львиная часть моей дружеской столичной компании, разделявшей со мной все безумства юности, уже была там. И под дружеской компанией я подразумеваю не случайных приятелей, с которыми ты пересекаешься на балах пару раз в год и расшаркиваешься с ними по требованиям этикета, помня их имена лишь потому, что этот род достаточно знаменит. И не тех, кто в детстве, являясь ровесниками, а следовательно, тоже учениками самой престижной школы для молодых аристократов, посещал одни и те же обязательные уроки. И даже не те ребята, дети прислуги, с которыми мы росли. Хоть раньше они и были приятелями по играм, но разное социальное положение с возрастом неизменно проводит явственную грань.

Нет, моя компания была несколько иной. Хотя нельзя отрицать, что все мы были выходцами из благородных семей, как и нельзя отрицать то, что сами эти семьи очень древние и связаны между собой длительными отношениями. Но как бы там ни было, наша дружба завязалась сама собой ещё в раннем детстве, когда родители, занятые своими важными взрослыми делами, оставляли нас, малышей, хоть и под присмотром гувернанток, но в компании друг друга, таких же юных и сопливых аристократов. Которые хоть и были всяческими светлостями, благородиями и превосходительствами, но относительно друг друга были так же равны, как дети простых горожан между собой.

А потому наши взаимоотношения складывались достаточно бурно и просто, дружба сменялась ссорой, драка сменялась примирением, мальчишки дружили против девчонок, а потом наоборот. Огромным сокровищем считалась дохлая крыса или жаба, тайно протащенная на приём и подкинутая под ноги кому-то из служанок. Визги и обмороки были нашей наградой за старания, а девчонки принимали в подобных забавах ничуть не меньшее участие.

Но на самом деле величайшим даром оказалось то, что с годами наша дружба ничуть не ослабла, а лишь укрепилась, избавив нас от бича одиночества, стегающего тех людей, кто скован своим высоким положением и окружён лишь лизоблюдами. У нас была крепкая компания, в которой можно было позволить себе быть самим собой, и близкие друзья, к которым можно было завалиться хоть посреди ночи и вытащить на гулянку. Чем мы собственно и занимались, что в столице, что на отдыхе. И на отдых мы чаще отправлялись одновременно большой шумной толпой, благо почти все наши загородные поместья у моря были недалеко друг от друга. Хотя в этом году я отправлялся в свою летнюю резиденцию куда позже всех своих друзей, занятый бесчисленными поручениями отца, но собирался наверстать упущенное в тройном размере.

***

Памятуя горячий нрав Солнечного Охотника, в путь мы отправились на самом рассвете, пока солнце не начало припекать, чтобы пик дневного зноя нас встретил уже у моря, а не посреди палящих равнин. Но я не мог удержаться и не бросить ему вызов. Поэтому отказался от путешествия в комфортабельной карете на мягком ходу и предпочёл путешествовать верхом, чуть в стороне от остальных наших экипажей, позволяя терпкому от аромата степных трав ветру овевать моё разгорячённое тело. Благо повод для этого был весьма весомый, а моё желание испытать мощь нового скакуна велико. Подарок от отца, джарактийский жеребец игреневой масти по имени Киран, застоявшийся в конюшнях и не имеющий возможности в городе проявить себя во всей свой красе, здесь чувствовал себя как рыба в воде. Точнее, как конь на лугу. И радостно нёс меня по дороге, то пускаясь в галоп, обгоняя кареты, то, завернув широкую дугу, уходил в сторону от тракта и переходил на размашистую рысь, вспугивая из густых трав кроликов и куропаток. Охотник же, видимо, сочтя мой выбор достаточно мужественным, жалил своим горячим солнечным копьём с ленцой, периодически ныряя в мохнатые облака. И с высоты своего величия позволил нам без забот добраться до густой тени, которую бросал на дорогу вечнозелёный лес.

Этот древний лес начинал расти практически у самых берегов Небулы — моря Туманов, подбираясь шаг за шагом на территорию степей Арума, то на наступая на равнины, то терпя поражение и пятясь обратно.

Так что на остаток пути Кария тоже выявила желание присоединиться к конной прогулке, покинув прохладное нутро кареты, и сидела в седле передо мной, когда мы въезжали в широко распахнутые ворота Южного.

***

Разумеется, нас ждали и встречали. Штат прислуги во главе со старшим дворецким и управляющим Жаком, зная о нашем приближении, выстроился вдоль въезда во двор и с поклоном проводили нашу процессию. В самом же дворе нас поджидала парочка молодых людей, приветственно замахавших шляпами, как только мы с сестрой показались из-за поворота дороги, и подбросивших их в воздух, когда острое копыто моего жеребца коснулось белого камня двора.

Мои закадычные друзья с одинаковыми именами, которых редко можно было встретить по отдельности друг от друга. Широкоплечий и русоволосый Фредерик Мар, наследник морской торговой империи нашей страны, и темноглазый проныра Фредерик Тыква, который вопреки своей фамилии был темноволос, а не рыж. А также вопреки тому, что он готовился унаследовать за своим отцом ректорство Тайного Магического Сыска, был необычайно дружелюбен, весел и беззаботен. Но, несмотря на свою контрастную внешность, эти двое были очень близки, вкусами обладали весьма схожими и даже их предпочтения в девушках были на удивление аналогичны.

Подойдя к моему скакуну, они синхронно протянули руки и деликатно помогли спуститься Карии, по-братски её расцеловав. А потом они совершенно бесцеремонным образом стащили меня с седла и со всей силы принялись пересчитывать мне рёбра в четыре кулака и душить в своих парных объятиях.

— Мы уже думали, что потеряли тебя насовсем, Вашество! Как ты мог, наш добрый друг Санитас?!

— Самый оторванный и весёлый член нашей компании превратился в затворника и дал обет скромности и безбрачия?!

— Что же мы скажем Катарине, ждущей тебя с нетерпением? Она же все глаза себе выплачет, когда узнает, что ты постригся в монахи!

— Или ты стал жертвой злого колдовства, запрещающего тебе ложиться спать после полуночи, пить алкоголь и развлекаться с друзьями?!

— Стойте, братья! — я наконец-то смог вставить хоть слово в их поток бесконечных вопросов. — Всё не так! Никакой колдун меня не проклинал! Скопцы-затворники не постригли меня в свой тайный орден! И даже здоровьем я также крепок и готов кутить всю ночь напролёт! Но годы берут своё!

Я притворно схватился за поясницу и с кряхтением продолжил, вырвавшись из их цепких объятий:

— Годы, они такие, хо-хо! Молодёжь, что вы понимаете?! В следующем месяце мне исполняется девятнадцать, а значит, я уже почти как год считаюсь официально совершеннолетним и несущим ответственность за свой народ. В том числе и за вас, раздолбаи! Представьте, что это означает в перспективах нашей нелёгкой судьбы простого служителя народа? Потому как вам тоже это скоро грозит!

— Мы станем брюзжащими существами, будем бояться сквозняков и порицать нравы молодёжи? Упаси Дева от такой милости!

Фред Тыква бросился к другому Фреду и спрятался от меня за его спиной, будто я был переносчиком какой-то заразы.

— Нет, друг мой, — ответил Фред Мар, утешительно похлопывая товарища по плечу, который своё восемнадцатилетние встретит уже этой осенью, а потому морально должен был готовиться к переменам, — мы вынуждены будем трудиться на благо Альбы и своей семьи. Собираться все вместе станем всё реже и реже, а многие разъедутся по всей стране. Потом начнутся разговоры о женитьбе, череда свадеб, орущие дети. И лишь выйдя на пенсию, будем снова сидеть у камина все вместе и вспоминать деньки своей юности, роняя старческие слёзы.

— Именно потому предлагаю не терять ни единого дня нашей шальной молодости, братья мои, — я приобнял их и двинулся в сторону главного дома, — вы же сделали, как я просил?

— Всё исполнено в наилучшем виде, наш принц! — отрапортовали они хором. — Наша компания уже в полном сборе, не хватало только вас! Вечеринка выйдет на славу, ждём вас в поместье Мар на закате, где начнётся культурная программа! Откуда мы перебазируемся уже в ваше поместье, где программа превратится в некультурную с последующим засыпанием в пьяном виде в самых неподходящих местах! Обязательно берите с собой Нору и других прелестниц, чтобы украсить вечер, а о развлечениях мы уже позаботились!

Доведя меня до порога дома, они поклонились и отсалютовали на прощание.

— Располагайтесь, отдыхайте и готовьтесь к вечеру, Ваша Светлость! Мы же вынуждены покинуть вас, дела, знаете ли. Очень неотложные. Надо проверить лично квалификацию танцовщиц, приглашённых на праздник в честь вашего возвращения, и продегустировать доставленные вина.

И заговорщицки мне подмигнув, они направились к пальмовой рощице, прогулка по извилистым тропинкам которой могла вывести из поместья Альба прямо в поместье Мар, с которым мы соседствовали, и, на самом-то деле, не имели чёткой границы ни по пляжу, ни по упомянутой рощице.

***

Прошёл целый год с тех пор, когда я был тут в последний раз, но казалось, что ничего не изменилось. Впрочем, может, так оно и было. Замок, подсобные строения и небольшие домишки белели глянцевыми стенами и поблескивали синей черепицей и изразцами, будто пряничные домики в кондитерской лавке. Глубокая зелень травы и яркие тропические цветы, обвивающие беседки и ажурные лавочки. Белоснежные павлины, прогуливающиеся по двору с видом истинных хозяев поместья. Даже Жак, который был тут управляющим столько, сколько я себя помнил, совсем не состарился. И пышный венчик его курчавых волос ничуть не поредел за прошедшие годы.

Встретив с дороги и поприветствовав нас с сестрой с неподдельной радостью, он уподобился дирижёру, который заправляет огромным оркестром. Только вместо музыкантов он взялся давать указания двум стайкам прислуги. Той, что дожидалась тут, и той, что прибыла с нами, слив их в общий ансамбль. А потому работа по распаковке багажа и расселению новоприбывших пошла весьма споро.

Умница Киран, не дожидаясь моей команды, каким-то чутьём понял, где находятся конюшни и, фыркнув мне в ухо на прощание, расслабленным шагом отправился туда сам. Я же с Норой сразу обратил свои стопы в сторону наших комнат на втором этаже с великолепным видом на лагуну, собираясь переодеться с дороги и отдаться в плен минеральной пузырящейся воде из источника в открытом бассейне на террасе. А поход к морю можно отложить до вечера, когда спадёт дневная жара.

В любом случае, вечеринка, которую организовывали мои друзья, подразумевала не парадную форму одежды, а самую что ни на есть неформальную, подходящую для окунания в воды лагуны и дурачества на берегу. Так что переодеваться придётся в любом случае. А пока что я хотел расслабленно шевелить пальцами рук и ног в освежающей воде бассейна, позволять ей смывать пыль и усталость, и попивать холодный сидр, принесённый расторопной Норой. Чем я безотлагательно и планировал заняться.

Нора, тоже окунувшись в атмосферу этого места, сбросила свою форму Галстука, оставшись только в легкомысленном сарафане и соломенной шляпке. Впрочем, золотой бант всё также украшал её шею кокетливым узлом.

— Нора, радость моя, я чуть не забыл. Я запамятовал отдать распоряжения. Что тебе, что Жаку. Куда дели моего учителя? Его же надо держать в прохладном месте и подальше от прямых солнечных лучей. В силу скверности характера и немощности тела он очень скоропортящийся продукт.

— Не извольте переживать. Если дословно цитировать Жака, то «Их пресветлому мастеру Лендалю подготовлены его личные покои в главном корпусе, которые дожидаются в том же виде, в котором он их оставил».

— Чего? Личные покои? Или на югах так принято называть эти одноместные комнатушки для прислуги за рисовыми ширмами? Я должен немедленно это увидеть! Живенько вытри меня, Нора! И веди в эти невероятные покои!

На комнатушку прислуги это никак не тянуло. Об этом можно было догадаться, просто посмотрев на амарантовые резные двери с низкими бронзовыми ручками. А также по тому, что двери эти были на первом этаже главного дома, в аккурат под моими покоями, а никак не в домике для прислуги.

Зайдя в комнату, я оказался в небольшой приёмной в серпенском стиле, откуда и направился с экскурсией по всему помещению.

Итого я насчитал четыре большие комнаты. Два кабинета с книжными стеллажами и секретерами, залу с широкой стеклянной лоджией и небольшой тропической оранжереей, а также спальню с широкой кроватью под балдахином. Это если не принимать во внимание гардеробную, купальню и приёмную, откуда я начал своё движение.

Неплохие, как по мне, покои слуги. Очень неплохие, если взять во внимание ещё и их обстановку. Она была именно тем, что обычно называют аскетизмом роскоши, который могут позволить себе только очень состоятельные люди.

Никакой вычурной позолоты и аляповатых фресок на стенах, которые нам подарила Реконструкция, никакой массивной мебели как отголоска Средних Эпох, никаких рюш и ярких витражей в окнах. Покои принадлежали человеку с очень хорошим вкусом. Вся мебель была крайне лаконична и элегантна, но неизменно из драгоценных пород дерева. Обои и гардины были выдержаны в спокойных мятных тонах, но изготовлены из лучшего ти-чиафского шёлка. Картины, висевшие на стенах, были в простых рамах, но исключительно подлинники, написанные рукой знаменитых мастеров. Даже умывальник в уборной, несмотря на весьма простой дизайн, был выточен из цельного куска нефрита.

Лендаля я нашёл именно что в купальне, где он освежался под рассеянными струями душа в каменной нише, мозаика которой сделала бы честь даже храму Девы. Но потому как он находился к нам спиной, то, скорее всего, не заметил нашего вторжения.

Завершив своё ознакомление с покоями, я вернулся в спальню и повалился на кровать, ожидая библиотекаря, оценив мягкость перины, пахнущей свежестью и вербеной.

— Да я бы и сам не отказался от таких покоев. Изящество и простота. Богатство и аскеза. Зелень и свет. Удивительно другое, Нора, в комнатах ни пылинки, простыни благоухают чистой, а в вазе на столе стоят свежесрезанные герберы. Судя по запаху, здесь давно никто не жил, но, тем не менее, всё готово принять жильца. Почему так, моя вездесущая помощница?

Горничная присела на низкую софу и, откинувшись на спинку, пожала плечами:

— Потому что я вчера ночью связалась с мастером Жаком и уточнила с ним количество и имена гостей, которые с нами прибудут? Вас удивляет расторопность слуг, которые успели за полдня навести в комнатах порядок?

— Меня удивляет, что для Инструмента выделены такие шикарные личные покои, которые, судя по всему, зарезервированы лично для него одного.

— Ничего в этом удивительного нет.

Объект нашего разговора показался в дверях спальни, вытирая мокрые волосы. Капли воды, которые не успело подхватить полотенце, стекали по шее и плечам, пропитывая полупрозрачную сорочку, прокладывая дорожки ниже, туда…

Я решительно отвернулся, чтоб не позволять своей фантазии себя увлечь, а потому пропустил тот момент, когда он подъехал к кровати и чуть ли не на самое ухо произнёс:

— Я осмелюсь напомнить, что до того, как переехать в столицу, мне почти всё время доводилось проживать в Южном замке. А его милость Анкорас, пусть ему сладко спится в объятиях Девы, считал, что раз я Инструмент, принадлежащий самому королю, то и коробочка для его хранения должна быть соответствующей. Вопрос чести, знаете ли. К тому же, в отличие от вас, он весьма высоко ценил мои услуги, а уж валяться на моей кровати прямо в обуви себе точно не позволял.

— О, простите меня великодушно, мастер Лендаль! — я вскочил и начал отвешивать шутовские поклоны. — Пощадите неразумного и скажите, где именно позволяется топтаться в обуви, а где надо обязательно разуваться, чтобы не прогневать вашу инструментальность!

— На полу в самый раз! По остальным предметам обстановки я вам бы не рекомендовал скакать что в обуви, что без оной. Во избежание разнообразных травм и ушибов. Боюсь, что некоторая мебель могла обветшать. Я могу вам быть чем-то полезен, Ваша Светлость? Порадуйте меня и скажите, что пришли ко мне за внеклассными занятиями.

— Нет, Дева уберегла от такой безумной просьбы! У нас вечером намечается вечеринка, и чем больше людей, тем лучше. Хотел вот позвать тебя.

— Ладно.

— Что, ты так просто соглашаешься?

— Ну да, я должен соглашаться сложно?

— А как ты обычно делаешь? — я попытался скопировать его манеру речи и продолжил. — Ваша Светлость, мне, безусловно, льстит подобное внимание, но нижайше прошу избавить меня от сопровождения вас во всякие злачные места. Предавайтесь пороку без моей помощи и советов.

— Неплохо так вышло, — Лендаль сдержанно похлопал, — весьма похоже. Но я бы ещё добавил, что под злачными местами не имел в виду Министерство Юстиции и, в конце концов, согласился бы вас сопровождать. Но сейчас не вижу никаких проблем с тем, чтобы принять ваше предложение. Мы же на отдыхе, не так ли? Форма одежды самая злачная и порочная, какую я смогу отыскать в гардеробе?

— То есть ты будешь с нами пьянствовать и творить безумства?

— Разумеется.

— А потом начнёшь приставать к Норе и вообще ко всем девушкам и парням на вечере?

— А как же.

— Может, ты даже отчебучишь танец бешеного хорька на столе?

— Помнится, я обещал вам танец, мой принц? Будем плясать вместе, насколько мне позволит моё состояние, и если я буду настолько пьян, что даже полезу на стол.

Я подхватил Нору с софы и, шлёпнув её по ягодицам, отправил к себе, напоследок бросив:

— Ну, тогда до вечера, счастливо оставаться. Даже не смей передумать.

Когда я выходил из его покоев, то ещё раз окинул взором стены его спальни и отправился оглядеть всё поместье, чтобы подтвердить кое-какие свои догадки. Сначала прошёлся по коридорам, потом поднялся на второй этаж, оглядел стены и спустился с крыльца во двор. Там я проверил общую планировку Южного и особенно спуск к воде и выход к иным строениям. Завершив свою ревизию, только подтвердившую мои более ранние мысли, я поделился соображениями с Норой:

— Ты заметила кое-какую особенность в устройстве усадьбы? Судя по всему, так было всегда, просто я никогда не обращал на это внимания.

— Вы о чём?

— Давай зайду издалека. Единственное место, через которое Лендаль самостоятельно может покинуть здание Серебряного Дома, это главная кухня. У дверей которой есть широкий съезд на задний двор. А вот использовать парадный вход уже намного труднее. Не из-за этого ли наши уроки проводятся только в моём кабинете и реже у Карии, но никогда в старом учебном классе, который находится в другом корпусе? 

— Из-за этого. Человеку, имеющему такие же проблемы с передвижением, как у вашего Инструмента, непросто самому добираться в некоторые места. Особенно в зданиях с винтовыми лестницами и без лифтов. Хотя он не так беспомощен, как может показаться со стороны, но я поняла, о чём вы, и тоже обратила внимание на некоторые мелочи. В замке нет порогов в дверных проёмах, у каждого крыльца есть удобный пологий пандус, даже в парке все лестницы используются по минимуму.

— А также посмотри на расположение дверных ручек и тумблеров освещения. Они все находятся на небольшой высоте, позволяющей дотянуться до них даже ребёнку. Или тому, кто прикован к самодвижущемуся креслу. Судя по всему, мой дедуля и правда высоко ценил его услуги, раз всё поместье обустроено таким образом. Или мы чего-то просто не знаем?

— Желаете устроить повторный допрос с пристрастием? Мне позвать заплечных дел мастера?

— Слишком мало улик на руках, дознаватель Нора. Нам надо ещё понаблюдать за подозреваемым, чтобы поймать на горячем.

Но до самого раннего вечера, когда за нами прибыли посланники от Фредериков, я не заметил за Лендалем никакого особого поведения, выдающего в нём «опасного преступника», за исключением того, что вся прислуга, которая работала здесь, обращалась к нему не иначе как мастер, сопровождая это очень уважительными поклонами.

Но в том, что касается строгости к развязанному поведению среди слуг, мой дед был непреклонен, так что в этом-то как раз не было ничего удивительного. А потому, отбросив свои глупые мысли куда подальше, я намеревался сегодня ночью достигнуть полного просветления и райских кущей при жизни.

Кущи эти сомкнулись надо мной и моими спутниками аркой из живых лиан и повели широкой утоптанной тропкой к пляжу поместья Мар, где спустя пятнадцать минут нас встретили приветственные крики, раздающиеся из альтанки на берегу, тоже обвитой и украшенной всяческими цветами и растительностью.

Когда мы подошли ближе, то крики стали громче, а у людей, сидящих в шезлонгах и прямо на розоватом песке, в руках появились бокалы, которые мигом были осушены с тостом в мою честь. Спустя пару мгновений бокалы были вновь наполнены, а новые вручены мне и моей компании, после чего тост повторился.

Наконец я смог осмотреться и обняться со своими друзьями. Кроме непохожих Фредериков, которых я видел днём, и их Галстуков, тут также был княжич Павел со своим Инструментом Лиарой, с голосом как у райского соловья, которые сидели ближе всех к нам и первые заключили меня в объятия. Потом был черёд сестёр Элизабет и Мирабеллы из славной графской династии Рейвен. Следом меня поприветствовал виконт Дрой Новэм, наследник магопромышленной компании, и его кузен принц Вэй Ртутный из небольшого королевства в Монастырских горах, но живший и воспитывавшийся в семье своего дяди, отца Дроя.

Жаркие объятия Катарины, дочери маркиза Сторца, пахли розой, ванилью и тем, что за время нашей разлуки её чувства ко мне не остыли. А пара слов, которые она мне шепнула на ухо, звучали как обещание того, что рассвет мы встретим в одной постели. Разумеется, тут также были их близкие прислужники, компаньоны и наперсники, большей частью мне знакомые, но и некоторые новые лица.

Но ведь чем больше участников, тем веселее будет вечер, а потому Тыква, взявший на себя роль распорядителя, нацепил на себя седой парик с буклями и, используя ракетницу с фейерверками вместо жезла мажордома, торжественно представил меня, мою сестру, Нору, Лендаля и ещё двух молоденьких служанок, что я привёл с собой, присутствующим. С многочисленными эпитетами и кучей титулов, о существовании которых я до этого дня и не подозревал. После чего попросил снова поднять бокалы и выпить за наше благополучное прибытие на юга вообще и на пляжную вечеринку у вод Сапфировой бухты в частности.

Последний раз мы собирались такой же полной компанией лишь на праздник Зимнего Солнцестояния. Сколько раз мы ещё сможем точно так же встретиться и кутить до утра? Наверное, не так уж и много, и хотя время вряд ли разрушит нашу дружбу, но обязанности, которое оно наложит, не позволит быть такими же беззаботными, как сейчас. А потому — в Бездну все сомнения и лишние мысли, время веселья! Доверюсь изобретательности Фредериков и своих друзей, которые устроили праздник в мою честь. Да здравствуют напитки, развлечения и девушки!

Нора уже успела захомутать сестёр Рейвен и, обняв их за талии, что-то нашёптывала, вызывая взрывы хохота и веселья. Кария не стала дожидаться Илли, которая обещала подойти чуть позже, и перепробовала все сорта мороженого с морозильных банкетных столиков. Даже мой учитель совершенно непринуждённо вписался в обстановку и уже успел вызвать небольшой спор между Дроем и Вэем за право «поухаживать» за ним, что подразумевало собой попытку подпоить того до непотребного вида. И лишь вмешательство Лиары спасло его от коварных кузенов.

Я тоже себе ни в чём не отказывал и окунулся в атмосферу летнего праздника. И лишь когда звёзды густо высыпали на небе, а мы уже успели вдоволь нарезвиться и немного протрезветь, то наша шумная ватага собралась перейти на пляж, принадлежащий нашей семье, чтобы искупаться.

Наша часть берега была оборудована для игр на воде в куда большей степени, чем тут, с цветной подсветкой берега и рукотворными горками и островками, а потому ничего удивительного, что мы направились туда. Парни сразу двинулись в ту сторону прямо вдоль кромки воды в компании танцовщиц. А девушки немного задержались, чтобы переодеться в более лёгкие наряды, пригодные для купания.

На полпути меня догнал Павел, который весь вечер, очевидно, хотел подкатить к Лендалю, но так и не отважился. Но сейчас наконец-то озвучил причину своей нерешительности:

— Друг мой Санитас, у меня назрел вопрос, который лишь ты способен разрешить.

— Какой же, друг мой Павел?

— Твой Инструмент, всё же парень или девушка? С юными серпенцами очень легко попасть впросак.

— Или, любезный друг. Выбери то, что тебе больше нравится, и попробуй приударить, но…

— Но?

— Но если твоя мужская честь вдруг окажется под угрозой, то помни, что я тебя предупреждал. Ленд тот ещё развратник, за ним нужен глаз да глаз. Но если ты готов рискнуть — то вперёд!

— Ах, вот оно в чём дело! Ты переживал о чести присутствующих. А я уж было решил, что ты не упускал его надолго из виду весь вечер потому, что подобно ревнивому папашке берёг невинность своей единственной дочери, впервые оказавшейся в компании молодых людей. Спасибо за совет и предупреждение. Кстати, кто из танцовщиц тебе понравился больше всего?

— Учитывая то, что нас нагоняет Катарина, то самым разумным будет оставить этот вопрос без ответа.

Катарина же, услышав часть нашей беседы, шикнула на Павла, отгоняя его подальше от меня, и взяв меня под руку, прижалась ко мне своим гибким телом. Весьма скудно прикрытым лишь медными кудрями волос и тонким газовым парео поверх откровенного купального костюма. Куда тем танцовщицам, друг мой. Вечер определённо становился всё лучше и лучше, а его завершение в горячих объятиях Катарины и вовсе превзошло все мои самые смелые прогнозы.

***

То ли из-за шума близкой воды, то ли из-за солоноватого ветерка, залетающего в открытое окно, но этой ночью ледяной океан снился мне особо ярко, а присутствие моего незримого собеседника было почти видимым и очень осязаемым, причём в таких местах, которые позволяется трогать только симпатичным девушкам.

И я совершенно не запомнил, о чём мы разговаривали с ним. Но хоть после гулянки времени на сон было не так уж и много, мне удалось на удивление хорошо отдохнуть, пробудившись даже не сильно поздно утром.

Голова была ясной, ничего не болело, а исходящий от простыней аромат роз и ванили говорил о том, что хорошо высыпался я в своей кровати не один. Вот и причина моих чувственных ощущений во время сна.

Катарина, судя по всему, ушла совсем недавно, потому как соседняя подушка была всё ещё тёплая. С хрустом потянувшись, я перевернулся на другой бок, и мои ноздри уловили ещё один очень знакомый аромат. Горьковатые цветы и соль. Дева милосердная, неужели я настолько вчера накидался, что умудрился затащить в постель и своего учителя?

Но Лендаля в моей кровати не обнаружилось, аромат исходил не от простыней, а от его накидки, что-то делающей на спинке моей кровати. Кстати, с кем он вчера вообще ушёл? Вроде бы с Норой, но я в этом не был до конца уверен. Как бы не возникло беды с вопросами внезапной потери целомудрия и поруганной чести, так что стоит проверить его.

Накинув лёгкий халат и прихватив с собой изумивший меня своим нахождением в моих покоях элемент одежды Лендаля, я спустился к нему на первый этаж по наружной лестнице, соединявшей, как выяснилось, наши балконы. И буквально через минуту оказался в его спальне.

Судя по характерному силуэту на кровати и отсутствию чужой одежды где-либо, спал он один. В комнате царил образцовый порядок, а всё его облачение, в котором он был вчера, аккуратно сложено на пуфе около кресла. Как бы говоря о том, что вернулся сюда он сам и во вменяемом состоянии, или, скорее всего, позволил Норе позаботиться о себе, потому как та ночевала уж точно не со мной.

— Лендаль, ты спишь?

Ворох простыней пошевелился и ответил:

— Сплю.

— А кто же мне тогда отвечает?

— А вы тоже спите, и вам всё это снится, — сказала мне бледная пятка, показавшаяся из-под светло-циановой простыни.

— Тогда ответь мне, мой дивный сон, как твоя одежда оказалась в моей комнате?

— Потому что вы, Ваша Светлость, фетишист, тайно ворующий моё бельё. Но только сейчас осознали свои пагубные наклонности.

Лохматая голова выбралась из подушек и сонно уставилась на меня, фокусируя взгляд. Через несколько секунд Лендаль разрешил мучившее меня недоразумение:

— Ах, это. Вы вчера с Павлом играли в джаргу на раздевание, но почему-то обнажались не сами, а снимали одежду со своих Инструментов. Но так как игрок вы неплохой, то разочаровали присутствующих, лишив меня одной лишь накидки. Впрочем, фигура у Лиары оказалась выше всяких похвал, вот что я вам скажу.

Он упал обратно в кровать и что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, видимо, снова уснув. Ну и ладно, судя по всему, ничья честь не пострадала. Кинув его одежду на софу, я отправился в свои комнаты той же дорогой, какой пришёл сюда.

Даже не представляю, как можно было свернуть куда-то не туда, но всего два лестничных пролёта внешней лестницы привели меня не к моим покоям, а к двери, которой я никогда не видел на галерее второго этажа. Открыв её, я обнаружил довольно-таки большую комнату. А учитывая высоту потолка, она никак не могла поместиться между первым и вторым этажом. Когда я решился зайти и пересёк порог, то воздух наполнился озоновым запахом чар и голубоватая вспышка охранных заклятий прокатилась по стенам. Ага, значит, дело в чарах, скрывавших помещение от посторонних глаз, но пропустивших меня. И раз магическая защита никак не препятствовала моему проникновению, то я счёл, что имею полное право осмотреться в этой тайной комнате.

Её оформление очень напоминало покои Лендаля. Точно такой же стиль, но больше смахивало на какой-то музей, а не жилое помещение. Стеклянные шкафы с выставленными предметами, оружие и старинные фотокопии карт на стенах. Высокие полки с книгами и альбомами. Несколько портретов на стенах.

И особенно примечателен был портрет мужчины с белой кожей и светлыми длинными волосами. Который очень надолго приковал к себе мой взгляд, заставив вспомнить все подробности, а также сложить в голове кусочки мучившей меня головоломки.

Мужчине в золотой короне и богатых одеждах, который тут был изображён, было явно за тридцать. Волевое выражение лица человека, знающего цену ответственным решениям. Фигура воина, который больше привык к доспехам, чем к парадным камзолам. Руки, сжимающие эфес меча с грубоватой нежностью того, кто умеет делать оружие продолжением себя. Безусловно, я никогда не встречал этого мужчину-серпенца лично, но неоднократно видел того, кто был невероятно на него похож.

Для многих альбийцев, мало ездивших по миру, представители иных народов могли показаться на одно лицо, но здесь ошибка исключена. Некоторые конкретные черты лица не могли никак оказаться общим признаком для всей расы.

Я ещё раз внимательно всмотрелся в лицо на портрете. Узнаваемые завитки серебристых волос над высоким лбом, характерная форма тонких бровей, насмешливая тень обещания хитрой улыбки. А у больших сине-зелёных глаз было абсолютно точно такое же выражение, какое становилось у моего учителя, если ему с Норой удавалось посадить меня в лужу.

Если бы Лендаль не был Инструментом и сейчас выглядел на свой реальный возраст, я бы ни секунды не сомневался, что портрет, висящий на стене, изображает именно его.

Я вспомнил всё то, что знал о нём. Он вырос при дворе. Получил блестящее образование и знание всех тонкостей политики и дипломатии. Те слова, что были вскользь обронены моим отцом, который называл его своим другом. Возможно ли, что он был в курсе происходящего? И те взгляды, что он бросал на него, были вызваны не противоестественным влечением, а неловкостью из-за скрываемого секрета?

Я добавил к этому особое обустройство Южного и очень уважительное отношение со стороны слуг. Его приближённость к моему деду и те огромные недомолвки, которые касались его прошлого и родни. Думаю, что я разгадал твою тайну, учитель.

***

Не тратя время на умывание и поздний завтрак, я проверил кое-какие свои догадки в семейных архивах и местной библиотеке, найдя то, что мне нужно, хотя и не с первого раза, в дополнение к тем фолиантам, что я обнаружил в этом загадочном месте.

Кликнув Нору и попросив позвать Лендаля, я пообещал показать им нечто невероятное в тайной комнате. И когда я привёл, а точнее принёс его сюда, потому как иного входа, кроме как через узкую балконную лестницу не оказалось, то ожидал, что получу удовлетворение и чувство превосходства за всё то, чем он умудрился меня уесть за время нашего знакомства.

Сев на табурет, он взял какую-то иллюстрированную книгу со стола и перелистнув пару страниц вопросительно глянул на меня. Увы, предоставленная мной улика в виде портрета заставила его лишь пожать плечами, а вот обложки книг на каком-то нечитаемом языке его заинтересовали куда больше.

— Ты мне ничего не хочешь сказать, Лендаль?

— Хм, судя по специфике запаха чар в комнате, я должен вас поздравить с обретением тайного наследия? Я никогда здесь не был и не знал об этой комнате. Но раз меня не ударило заклятием после того, как я взял в руки этот невероятно редкий атлас, то мне, как вашей собственности, судя по всему, можно пользоваться содержимым этого помещения без риска быть поджаренным.

— Лендаль, не пытайся включить дурачка. Посмотри на этот портрет. С обратной стороны он оказался подписан живописцем, который его нарисовал. А я ещё потом глянул династическую книгу королей Аль-Серпена на всякий случай. Держи и убедись, — я протянул ему компрометирующий томик с закладкой на нужной странице, обитый красной кожей. — И знаешь что?

— Да?

— Это Антара ибн Расул, последний серпенский король.

— Браво, — он отложил книгу и нарочито медленно похлопал, — вы подтянули своё знание мировой истории, совершенно верный ответ. Именно он изображён на портрете.

— И ты не удивлён?

— Нет, я знаю, кто это и как он выглядел.

— И ты ничего не находишь странным? Ничто не бросается в глаза? Некое очевидное сходство?

— Удивите же меня своим откровением, Ваша Светлость.

— Я давно наблюдал за тобой, Лендаль. И подмечал некие мелкие несоответствия и части большой тайны, что окружает тебя. А сейчас, вернувшись в Южный, я заметил многие детали, которых мне не хватало, — по мере моего объяснения его лицо становилось всё более и более ошеломлённым, и я понял, что нахожусь на верном пути, а потому решил продолжить: — Ты сын якобы неизвестных родителей, но при этом рос во дворце и воспитывался не как простой прислужник. Ты получил хорошее образование и навыки. Это подтвердил мой отец, с которым, как оказалось, ты тоже был весьма близок. А ещё ближе ты был к моему деду, находясь возле него много лет. Весь Южный оборудован для твоего удобства, а твои покои воистину королевские. Весь персонал относится к тебе с великим почтением, ты же воспринимаешь это как должное. Зная старую и крепкую дружбу моего деда Анкораса с королевством Аль-Серпен и умея сопоставить даты, я могу с уверенностью сказать кто ты такой. Ты сын последнего короля серпенцев Антары ибн Расула, который каким-то чудом был спасён с погибшего острова и отдан на воспитание в альбийский королевский род. Скрывающий свою настоящую личность, хотя при этом неизменно находящийся подле короны. Разве не так?

Когда я закончил, Лендаль хохотнул, а потом рассмеялся во весь голос, колотя рукой по столу. Но почти сразу же схватился за голову, очевидно, болезную после вчерашних возлияний.

— Вы меня право прижали своими ловкими аргументами и во многом оказались совершенно правы. Именно в целях конспирации меня посадили на ошейник и в кресло. Чтоб далеко не убежал со своим громадным секретом. Нет смысла больше скрывать от вас правду, Нора, тащи мой венец и мантию, мы отправляемся проведать моих подданных и собирать налоги. Хотя нет, я передумал, к чёрту налоги, пусть тащат королевский супчик от похмелья для своего повелителя.

Лендаль ещё немного похихикал и, успокоившись, продолжил:

— Теперь моя очередь строить невероятные теории вокруг моего происхождения! Разрешите начать. На самом деле я старший брат-близнец его величества короля Ариста, выкраденный в младенчестве культистами ордена Чёрной Луны и увезённый на Железные Острова. Там из меня воспитали некроманта-призывателя и провели жуткий ритуал, благодаря которому я приобрёл невероятные силы владения современным словарём грамматики и практической орфографии, превратив этим в злейшего врага короны. И в отрочестве, тайно проникнув во дворец, я обманом втёрся ко всем в доверие, и, пылая ненавистью к правящему роду Альбы, лично устроил покушение на юного Ариста, используя диктант по альбийскому языку. И хоть тогда моя кампания не увенчалась успехом, сейчас, собрав вокруг себя армию верных злобных приспешников, я снова вернулся, чтобы возвратить себе законный трон, свергнув своего младшего брата и уничтожив всех его отпрысков силой Энциклопедических Терминов.

— Позвольте добавить, Ваше Законное Величество, — Нора присела в глубоком реверансе перед Лендалем, и когда тот подал ей жест, разрешающий говорить, раболепно продолжила: — Это, не считая того, что вы являетесь посланником Матери Ночи на грешной земле, планирующий уничтожить этот мир? И каждое полнолуние оборачиваетесь белым волком с алыми глазами и полной пастью серповидных зубов? А потом терзаете праведников и караете невинных, выпивая их души?

— Именно так, моя верная пособница Нора, — заговорил он глубоким и замогильным голосом. — Но наш принц знает слишком много и будет мешать моим коварным планам, думаешь, стоит заставить его замолчать? У тебя есть с собой клейкая канцелярская лента? Или хотя бы жевательный ирис, чтобы заклеить ему рот?

Снова засмеявшись и вытерев выступившие слезы, он, наконец, обратился ко мне с той интонацией, которая предвещала, что сейчас меня будут словесно пластать:

— Ваша Светлость, я, безусловно, рад, что мои занятия пробудили у вас живой интерес к чтению и невероятно развили фантазию, но должен заметить, что вы уж слишком сильно налегаете на приключенческие романы в мягких обложках. А лучше бы вы немного подтянули свою теорию аргументации.

— Всё с вами ясно, заговорщики. Давай, я готов слушать твои отмазки. Но знай, я так легко от тебя не отстану.

— Да я же вам чистейшую правду рассказал! Погодите до полнолуния, когда я смогу оборачиваться волком, и всё увидите сами! Ладно-ладно! Сейчас объясню, почему я так веселился и почему никак не могу быть сыном серпенского короля Антары. Начну с того, что считаете вы не очень уж хорошо, стоило проверить даты более тщательно, я родился уже после гибели острова. И гибели всех находившихся там жителей за исключением тех, кто успел телепортироваться. В числе погибших был и король Антара. Но даже если допустить, что Антара ибн Расул каким-то чудом заделал меня перед своей смертью и попросил Анкораса позаботиться о своём нерождённом ребёнке, то выплывает ещё одно несоответствие. Вам прекрасно известно, что я наполовину альбиец. Так что если бы вы хорошо учили биологию, то знали, откуда во мне могла взяться серпенская кровь. При смешанных браках союз оказывается плодотворным исключительно по женской линии. У мужчин-серпенцев крайне редко бывают дети от представительниц других народов. Но даже если они и появляются на свет, то полностью наследуют свою мать. С женщинами-серпенками ситуация немного иная. Как и все женщины мира, они без проблем беременеют, если их кавалер был недостаточно предусмотрителен в плане предохранения во время соития. И вот как раз у метисов, в том числе и мужчин, вообще не будет проблем с тем, чтоб завести ребёнка. Более того, наследие прародительницы-серпенки способно передаваться дальше и обнаружиться даже через несколько поколений. Представьте себе удивление смуглых тенебрицев, у которых в роду может внезапно появиться беловолосый ребёнок, который один в один похож на троюродную прапрабабушку-серпенку.

Так что подведём итоги, Ваша Светлость, серпенкой была моя мать, а не отец. И всю серпенскую кровь я унаследовал через неё. А мой отец был благородным альбийцем. Впрочем, недостаточно благородным, потому как он отказался от меня сразу после рождения. Ведь ни к чему аристократу иметь полукровку и бастарда при наличии ребёнка, происхождение и родство которого не вызывает сомнений. Нора, принц Сантиас недавно спрашивал, какая у меня фамилия, есть мысли по этому поводу? Думаешь, он достаточно взрослый, чтобы понять это?

— В самый раз, он уже большой мальчик.

Нора, которая слушала всю историю Лендаля, не проронив ни слова, снизошла до объяснений:

— Ваша Светлость, — сказала она, — в семейном реестре моей семьи ваш Инструмент записан как Лен Семисердечный. Восьмой воспитанник из двенадцатого поколения. Удивительное дело, видать, это связанно с тем, что он был учеником и приёмышем моего деда? И, вообще, изначально готовился в качестве эдвайзора для семьи Альба?

— Ох, — только и вымолвил я, сразу растеряв весь свой запал.

Многие вещи сразу приобрели куда более простое и прозрачное объяснение. Его близость к нашей семье была такой же естественной, как у Норы, советника отца Пелагиуса или всех тех, кто тайно служил нашей семье поколениями не просто как обычные слуги по найму, а как верные «правые и левые руки». Моя милая Нора, пользуясь этим положением, тоже частенько вела себя покровительственно и снисходительно по отношению ко мне, наплевав на то, что я принц, а она «простая» горничная.

— Стой, не уводи разговор в сторону, я до сих пор не услышал объяснения, почему ты так невероятно похож на мужчину с картины. Если ты не его потомок, то какова причина? Или среди серпенцев полно альбиносов? И все они на одно лицо?

Лендаль перестал потешаться и наконец стал серьёзным, сев в свою любимую позу для «лекций», подперев подбородок рукой и закинув ногу на ногу.

— Ну, у серпенцев правда много альбиносов. А среди благородных сословий так вообще. Если бы вы внимательно осмотрели все королевские портреты в той книге, что вы мне дали, то могли заметить, что короли и королевы довольно похожи между собой. И обязательно являются помеченными Лунной Девой. И это при том, что они не обязательно являются близкими родственниками друг другу. Тут, согласен, я действительно не могу категорично отрицать своё родство и быть уверенным, что не являюсь далёким потомком кого-то из королевичей. Может, я какой-то троюродный внук со стороны прабабушки, которая была кузиной кого-то из сотни принцев серпенской династии? А может, я и правда внучатый племянник самого короля Антары. Ответ на этот вопрос я вам дать не могу. Но абсолютно точно убеждён, что я не его сын. У Антары ибн Расула в силу обстоятельств вообще не было своих детей, ни законных, не нажитых с любовницами.

Я чувствовал, что он опять уводил меня всё дальше и дальше. Говорил вещи, безусловно не являющиеся ложью, но при этом ни капли не открывающие истинного положения вещей. Насмешничал надо мной, но не выглядел ни рассерженным подобным положением, ни вынужденным оправдываться. Ни уж тем более таким, каким он был, когда недавно расплакался передо мной. Те слёзы были настоящими. А улыбка примирения искренней. Сейчас же всё иначе. Значит, я снова угодил на зыбкую тропу недомолвок, которая завлекает подальше от истины. Пусть я и обещал на него не давить, но мне казалось, что сейчас настал тот момент, когда нельзя отступать. Если я не ослаблю своего напора, он признается во всём.

— Ты меня всё равно не убедил и свёл разговор к своим обычным шуточкам. Мне применить командное заклинание? Или лучше спросить у Норы?

— Не надо. Вы правда желаете узнать всё до конца?

— Нет, я притащил тебя сюда просто так! Осмотрелись и хватит, пойдём обратно веселиться на пляж! Разумеется, я хочу знать!!!

— Хорошо, будь по-вашему. Тогда подойдите и активируйте на мне Полное Подчинение через ошейник, если я солгу хоть одним словом, вы сразу же об этом узнаете. Но тогда и вы не сможете сказать, что я опять лукавлю или кормлю вас сказками.

— Эй, разве это не запрещённое в наше время командное заклинание для Инструментов?

— Запрещённое. Но в мой ошейник вложены все подобные команды, прямо как в старые добрые рабовладельческие деньки. Как видите, я доверяю вам. И полностью отдаюсь под вашу власть, раз признаюсь в подобном.

— Может, не стоит?

— Теперь уже я настаиваю, Ваша Светлость, — в его голосе прозвучали металлические нотки.

Я подошёл к нему и несколько секунд колебался. Чувствую себя злодеем, право слово. Мне кажется, что если я сделаю так, как он попросил, то хрупкое доверие и зыбкая дружба, которые только-только начали устанавливаться между нами, будут разрушены навсегда.

Но не я ли минуту назад принял решение не отступать?

Крепко взяв его за ошейник, я проговорил про себя формулу абсолютного приказа и увидел синие искры сработавшего подчинения. И повинуясь какому-то первобытному и низменному желанию, о существовании которого никогда и не подозревал внутри себя, я резко приподнял его над землёй, схватив за шею, и произнёс прямо в лицо:

— Говори, Инструмент.

Он дёрнулся, будто от пощёчины, но когда заговорил, то голос его был твёрдым и спокойным:

— Тогда мне надо сделать небольшое отступление, Ваша Светлость. Как вы и говорили, во времена юности вашего деда, его милости Анкораса, и при мудром правлении короля Натана королевские роды Аль-Серпена и Альбы были крайне дружны и связаны огромным количеством договорённостей и взаимоотношений. Соединены браками среди знати и общими деловыми связями. Типичная тенденция для стран с развитой международной политикой. Особенно крепка и сильна была дружба между принцем Анкорасом и королём Антарой. Так крепка, что правильнее было бы назвать их возлюбленными. И это не слухи, пускаемые болтливыми служанками, которые любят перемывать косточки своим господам. Своих отношений они совершенно не скрывали, их роман был весьма бурным и продолжительным. И непоколебимых доказательств их связи друг с другом в этой комнате должно быть полно. Сохранились фотопластинки и письма, подтверждающие это. Потому как очевидно, что эта тайная комната хранит в себе все вещи и воспоминания, которые связывали этих двоих и остались у вашего деда после смерти Антары.

Насколько мне известно, Анкорас был рядом с ним во время катаклизма в Аль-Серпене и увидел гибель своего возлюбленного. Желая разделить с ним эту судьбу, он чуть было не совершил непоправимое. Но был спасён вопреки своей воле. Род Семисердечных столетиями хранит королевскую семью. Архимагиус Дан Семисердечный, советник и друг вашего деда, насильно утащил того с гибнущего острова. Чем, безусловно, прогневал своего господина и надолго впал в немилость. Хотя этот гнев отвлёк Анкораса от мыслей о суициде. Но надо ли говорить, каким сильным оказался для принца этот удар? Поговаривали, что он тогда чуть ли не повредился рассудком от горя и, скорее всего, доля истины в этом была. Но со временем его сердечная рана затянулась, принц женился и стал королём. Хоть и не по любви, но во благо своей страны. Он полностью посвятил себя делам государства и воспитанию сына. Вскоре опальный Дан вернулся из изгнания и снова занял место правой руки короля.

Казалось бы, я очень хорошо знал хроники всего своего рода, но об этом слышал впервые, и я обязательно вернусь к этой теме попозже, но сейчас меня интересовали несколько другие моменты.

— Ты рассказываешь очень горькую и запутанную историю, Лендаль, но ни слова о том, что я спросил.

— Имейте терпение, мой принц. Я как раз подвожу к этому. Вообще-то, изначально меня готовили как переводчика и советника для вашего отца, тогда ещё принца Ариста. Дав мне для этого все необходимые навыки и развив до крайности мои таланты, чтобы я был полезным будущему королю. Не могу сказать, что в детстве я так уж сильно был похож на серпенца, обыкновенный мальчишка, просто альбинос. Но когда я подрос, то моя кровь некстати проявила себя, явив довольно сильное сходство с владыкой Антарой. Так что человек, который станет моим хозяином, определился. Хотя тогда для меня это было полной неожиданностью, как и перемены, связанные с тем, что я стал Инструментом. Но противиться воле короля себе дороже. Говоря о том, что я был приближен к вашему деду, вы даже не представляете, насколько угадали. Моя внешность стала ключевым моментом в наших отношениях. Я был не просто Инструментом вашего деда, я был его наложником, который был так похож на того, кого он до сих пор любил. Днём я был его секретарём и переводчиком, ночью я был его любовником, согревающим постель. Со временем король всё чаще и чаще стал видеть во мне не своего слугу, а погибшего возлюбленного, называя меня его именем, будто бы вернувшись во времена своей молодости. Старая душевная травма стала давать о себе знать всё чаще и чаще. Мне пришлось многому научиться, чтобы хорошо соответствовать своей новой роли, а также тонко чувствовать момент, когда Лендаль должен сменить Антару и наоборот. Объясняет ли это мои «королевские покои и окружение»? Объясняет ли это то, почему я не хотел об этом рассказывать? Может быть, желаете знать, какие позы и забавы больше всего предпочитал ревнивый король? Хотите, я покажу игровую комнату для любовных утех?

— Перестать наговаривать на моего деда, ты лжёшь! — я отшвырнул Лендаля от себя и тот, не удержавшись на ногах, упал навзничь, но не проронил ни звука при падении. — Я не хочу это слышать!!!

Когда он только начал свой рассказ, я успел трижды проклясть себя за своё упрямство и за то, что отдал ему такой унизительный приказ. По мере того, как я узнавал неприглядное прошлое своей семьи, в моей груди закипала ярость. Я отказывался верить в то, что слышал, и одновременно понимал, что Лендаль говорит истинную правду, скованный приказом. А потому моя ярость не имела выхода и теперь сжигала меня изнутри. Ещё немного и я бы ударил его!

И тут я поймал себя на мысли, что ничем не отличаюсь от того, кого сейчас от всего сердца ненавидел. Я был точно таким же, как мой дед. Я подчинил его себе и собирался сломать, будто он был какой-то вещью. Когда он сказал, что его молчание для моего же блага, то был абсолютно прав. А я был самоуверенным глупцом.

Как мне искупить свою вину, и простишь ли он теперь меня когда-нибудь за это?

— Лендаль, извини меня, я же не знал.

— Но вы хотели знать. И были весьма настойчивы в этом, — его голос был тихим, а глаза пусты, без тени любых эмоций, — вам не за что извиняться перед своим Инструментом, Ваша Светлость.

— Но я же явно тебя обидел.

— Как я могу обижаться на своего хозяина? Всё, что делает или говорит господин, не должно вызывать у слуги никаких негативных чувств. Я исключительно счастлив служить вам, мой принц.

Я посмотрел на Нору, ища у той совета, но она была явно удивлена тем, что только что произошло, и неприкрыто гневалась на меня. Но лучше бы на меня сердился Лендаль, тогда бы я чувствовал себя не так мерзко. Его гнев был бы многократно предпочтительнее, чем этот безучастный и равнодушный взгляд, которым он смотрел сквозь меня.

***

Остаток дня я чувствовал себя каким-то пришибленным и совершенно разбитым. Мои друзья, вновь нагрянувшие ко мне вечером, ничего не заметили, посчитав, что я с непривычки маюсь похмельем, а потому решили меня подлечить, затащив на ещё более бурную гулянку, чем вчера. Что было очень на руку, потому как забыться мне сейчас хотелось больше всего. Что мне успешно удалось.

И пришёл в себя уже только тогда, когда уснул. Если так вообще можно выражаться. Очнулся от ледяного холода. От боли во всём теле. От оглушительного треска. Ледяной океан, окружающий меня, покрылся огромными трещинами и вспучился торосами, превратившись в ненадёжное и опасное место. Я смог кое-как встать и попытался дойти до берега, не желая подвергнуться риску уйти под воду, но вьюга позволяла видеть не так уж далеко, поэтому путь мой был выбран почти наугад.

Порывистый и жалящий ветер бил мне в лицо и моментально выстудил всё тело, и когда я наконец упал на холодный, но, по крайней мере, твёрдый берег, сил у меня не осталось вовсе.

Океан шумно вздохнул и вздрогнул всем своим телом. Я услышал шаги и увидел неясную фигуру, приближающуюся через позёмку, уже догадываясь, кто это был.

Сегодня не было никаких сосулек за шиворотом, я сам чувствовал себя сосулькой, заледенев на пронизывающем ветру. Никакой ошибки в том, кто стоял передо мной. Хотя он был не в парадных серпенских одеждах, как на изображении, а в чешуйчатом доспехе из светлого металла, переливающегося разводами рыбьей чешуи, а венец сменился короной-шлемом из пластин перламутра, кораллов и спиральных раковин, но передо мной точно был Антара ибн Расул. Не на портрете, а во плоти. Сейчас, смотря на него воочию, он казался мне не таким уж похожим на Лендаля из-за совершенно иных эмоций на бледном лице и какого-то первобытного голода в глазах.

Сделав в мою сторону лёгкий поклон, он заговорил:

— Приветствую тебя, принц-альба. Я вернулся, — его голос звучал привычно, точно так же, как во время наших многочисленных разговоров посреди замёрзшего моря, но был куда более живым.

— Океан, так ты и есть истинное наследие моего деда? Память о его возлюбленном?

— Ты думаешь, я просто память? Нет, я очень даже настоящий, хотя не совсем живой с человеческой точки зрения. Я не просто зыбкое воспоминание, затерявшееся между мирами, я реальное воплощение Океана и дух Короля. И всегда им был. Намёками и скрытыми путями я смог привести тебя к тайнику, отворившему последние преграды в твоём разуме и обнажив мне твою душу.

Антара ибн Расул, связавший свою судьбу с твоим предшественником, был моей последней инкарнацией в мире людей. Потому такой облик я наконец-то обрёл перед лицом его наследника. До этого я довольствовался лишь крохами твоего тепла, но сейчас могу по-настоящему насытиться жаром жизни. Теперь эта часть Океана тоже проснётся. Смотри, поднимается ветер, а воды приходят в движение, очень скоро здесь наступит весна. Я должен отблагодарить тебя за это. Прими же свою награду, Санитас!

Он пинком повалил меня в крошево песка и снега и, схватив за волосы на затылке, перевернул лицом вниз и с силой прижал к земле, сдирая одежду.

— Что ты делаешь? Остановись, я не хочу!

— Разумеется, хочешь. Это твоё вознаграждение. Пусть в этом сне я всё ещё слаб и не могу сделать ничего против твоей воли, но уже сейчас способен чутко угадывать твои желания и мысли. А раз я способен на такие действия, значит, это то, чего ты в глубине души желаешь на самом деле. Если я ошибаюсь, то почему ты не сопротивляешься?

Перспектива того, что он собирался со мной сделать, внушала ужас, а ледяные руки причиняли боль, но я оцепенел, не в силах даже дёрнуться. К моим щекам прилила кровь от осознания правоты его слов.

Стыд и влечение. Страх и желание. Отрицание и подчинение. Я понял, что и правда сейчас желаю именно этого. Получить искупление подобным образом. Позволить растоптать себя, приняв это как наказание за свои провинности. Не имея возможности вымолить прощение у того, кого по-настоящему обидел, я позволяю воплощению Океана овладеть собой. Существу, чья внешность стала причиной того ненужного допроса, который я учинил Лендалю.

Мои пальцы бесцельно скребли мёрзлый песок, так и не решаясь собраться в кулак. Я задыхался от спазмов острой боли, накатывающей на меня тягучими багровыми волнами, но моё тело не оказывало никакого сопротивления, подчиняясь и принимая в себя всю мощь Океана. И одновременно с каждой секундой этого жуткого действа я освобождался от чего-то горького и тяжёлого. Я постепенно погружался в морозную темноту забвения, откуда еле-еле смог расслышать голос Антары:

— На самом деле твоё искупление не имеет никакого значения. И тот, о ком ты думаешь, не испытывает к тебе ненависти. Почему ты пришёл ко мне, если хочешь быть рядом с ним?

— Я снова заставил его. Я не должен был так поступать. Мне страшно быть рядом. Я опять сделаю что-то неправильное.

— И что? Поступай, страшись и делай. Это тоже не имеет значения. Только не покидай его, мой варит. Он нуждается в тебе. Он твоё бремя и он же твоё спасение. И поверь, узы, которые связывают его с тобой, куда сильнее и крепче тех, которыми он насильно скован со мной.

Моё сердце замёрзло и перестало биться, превратившись в одну из пурпурных звёзд. Душа растворилась в водах Океана, а тело вмёрзло в вековые льды, пронзённое зелёными кристаллами, став с ним неразделимым.

***

Когда я проснулся, то дрожал от холода, будто стояла не тёплая летняя ночь, а студёная середина зимы. Всё моё тело болело, а когда я, чертыхаясь, включил свет в комнате и смог рассмотреть себя, то увидел тёмные синяки, проступающие на запястьях и бёдрах. Но если всё это и правда не имеет никакого значения, то я сам должен в этом убедиться. Если он меня прогонит и не захочет даже слушать, или же будет со мной предельно холоден и вежлив — пускай. Но я должен узнать наверняка.

Всё возвращается на круги своя. Я снова стоял у дверей комнаты своего Инструмента, долго не решаясь войти. Опасаясь стучать, я повернул ручку и зашёл в его спальню, наискось пересечённую лучами низкой луны, которая окунула свой спелый и румяный бок в морские воды. Спутницы, лунные кошки, уже успели погрузиться в тёплые волны и скрылись за горизонтом.

Стараясь не шуметь, я подошёл к его кровати и, увидев знакомый светлый силуэт среди бирюзовых простыней и кружев, чуть было не бросился к нему, но вовремя остановил свой порыв. Видимо, моё резкое движение разбудило его, потому как он моргнул, протёр глаза и спросил:

— Вам не спится, принц? Хотите, чтобы я рассказал вам сказку?

Его голос был снова насмешливым, а не равнодушным, как днём.

— Разве ты на меня не злишься?

— С чего бы это? Вам приснилось, будто я рассердился из-за того, что вы поменяли направление хода моего кресла, а потому заставил вас учить ти-чиафские поговорки задом наперёд?

— Нет, мне снились… не такие вещи. Но днём я вёл себя безобразно. И между нами возникла определённая… холодность.

— Да? Ну, допустим, я правда был не в восторге от вашего изобличительного манифеста и срыва покровов с моего происхождения. Но я там больше позабавился, чем разозлился.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я говорю не об этом. То, что произошло позже… Я был неправ. Я плохо поступил по отношению к тебе. И я видел, с каким ледяным презрением ты смотрел на меня и слышал, каким голосом отвечал…

— Вот вы даёте, Ваша Светлость, вы связали меня Командным Заклинанием Полного Подчинения, от которого я ещё два часа потом отходил! И при этом удивляетесь, что я был несколько отмороженным?! Это нормальная реакция на него, к тому же я сам попросил вас его применить. Я не злюсь…

Он замолчал, нервно комкая в руках простынь, вымещая на ней свои эмоции. Почти полностью пустившаяся в море луна напоследок облизнула его сидящий силуэт сахарным светом, сделав бледную кожу и волосы сладкого золотистого цвета. И ещё больше подчеркнула румянец возмущения на щеках.

— Ладно, — нарушил он молчание, — я злюсь на вас. Но не сильнее обычного, и если вы встанете поближе, то смогу пару раз пнуть за то, что вы меня чуть не придушили.

Я забрался на кровать, чтобы он смог до меня достать, и предложил:

— Можешь не только пнуть, тресни меня от души. Если бы меня заставили вспоминать такие неприятные вещи, я бы своего обидчика точно отметелил со всей дури.

— Всё нормально, — ответил он, дав мне доброго тумака, — вы думаете, что я какая-то нежная барышня, у которой душевная травма от одного вида дохлого таракана случается? Считаете, что вытащили на свет нечто невероятно запретное и постыдное для меня? Вы думаете, я безумно страдал от своего положения и ненавидел своё существование? Но это не так. Я понимаю боль от потери близкого человека, а потому смог принять вашего деда и полюбить его. Как слуга любит доброго и заботливого хозяина. Ибо ко мне он всегда был неизменно добр. Мой контракт Серебра тяжёлый, но благодаря ему я смог выжить и сейчас имею возможность быть рядом с вами. Разве вы доставили мне одни только мучения? Я рад, что стал вашим Инструментом, правда. Я не хотел ничего рассказывать о всяких нелицеприятных подробностях моего прошлого потому, что не хотел доставлять огорчение именно вам. Хотя вы ведь тоже скрываете от меня нечто, что мне кажется, я должен знать, не так ли? Как бы то ни было, раз вам по нраву такие пикантные истории, то ни в чём себе не отказывайте, буду рад рассказать вам сказку для взрослых.

— Нет уж, избавь от подобного. Хватит мне на сегодня твоих откровений.

Он начал спихивать меня ногой, выгоняя с кровати, но чтобы сбросить на пол, сил у него явно недоставало.

— Лучше идите-ка вы спать, Ваша Настырность, время позднее.

— Лен, я не хочу уходить, можно я останусь ночевать у тебя?

Он на секунду замыслился, но, вытащив из-под себя одну из подушек, протянул её со словами:

— Хорошо, но не смейте стягивать с меня простыни, я очень мерзлячий.

Спустя несколько минут он уже крепко и беззаботно спал, прижавшись лбом к моему плечу, ничуть не стесняясь чужого присутствия в постели. Я же ещё долго не мог уснуть, прижимаясь к его тёплому боку и зарывшись носом в мягкие волосы, пахнущие неизвестными мне горькими цветами, потому что был самым бессовестным образом счастлив.


	14. Часть II Глава 14 Разноцветный калейдоскоп - Чистая основа

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Глава, в которой нарушается привычный ритм повествования, и читателю толком ничего не понятно. Но с полной уверенностью можно сказать, что все главные герои собираются вместе и решают, как жить дальше. А по косвенным признакам можно предположить, что Игнеус закрывает рифт измерений и становится альхикматом, Санитас наконец-то учится предвидеть результаты своих решений в буквальном смысле этого слова, а у Карии пробуждаются воистину чудесные способности к врачеванию, учитывая обстоятельства. Лендалю как всегда достаются все шишки и он умирает. Но полная картина повествования проясняется лишь в следующей главе._

**_Чистая основа_ **

Горячий воздух, ничуть не сдобренный свежим дыханием моря, казался густым киселём, который карамельными в своей тягучести волнами заливался в открытые настежь окна. Заливался и степенной ленцой вытекал через двери, практически не создавая сквозняка, который мог бы изгнать из комнаты запах гари, от которого до сих пор першило в горле. Именно этот запах и служил причиной того, что все окна, двери, балконы и прочие возможные входы-выходы Южного были распахнуты.

А также следствием того, что позволило летней жаре царствовать в замке будто хозяйке, ничуть не страшась тонко настроенной и филигранной в своей ненавязчивости системы климат-контроля. Потому как система эта, созданная ещё во времена строительства замка, а точнее кристаллы фильтрации — сгорела напрочь. Впрочем, как и вся магическая проводка вкупе с активными артефактами замка. Именно это замыкание послужило причиной одновременно жуткого запаха и липкой духоты в помещениях. А заодно отключило все системы, работающие от манасети.

Но жара это последнее, что меня волновало сейчас, хотя новый ошейник безбожно душил своей флюид-структурой. И последнее, что волновало сидящих напротив меня людей, которые собрались за овальным столом малого библиотечного зала далеко не из-за любви к чтению.

Непривычно серьёзная Кария, чувствующая себя неуютно без верной компаньонки Илли. Взволнованный Санитас, потирающий уже почти зажившую ссадину на скуле. И сосредоточенный Игнеус, оглаживающий свою перчатку малефикция в виде металлического змея, обвившегося вокруг запястья. Нора тоже была тут, но она была просто-напросто очень уставшей.

Судьба в последнее время мне уже неоднократно давала понять, что если намечается какой-то разговор в библиотечных залах, то вокруг да около бродить не стоит. Разговор этот неизменно станет сложным и с далеко идущими последствиями. И, учитывая нынешнюю компанию, не надо быть пифией, чтобы понять, что именно так оно и случится. А следовательно, опираясь на прозрачную подсказку судьбы, я взял слово первым.

— Друзья мои, — голос мой был хриплым и тихим, а потому все присутствующие наклонились ко мне поближе, — наши с Игни и Норой надежды на то, что это болото затянет вас как можно позже, а то и вовсе минует своей зловонной жижей, не оправдались. Его недра разверзлись и благоухают испарениями. Думаю, излишне говорить вам о том, что вчерашние события не были просто страшным сном или марой, навеянной недругами. Вы все там были, и всё прекрасно видели. Более того, принимали в этом непосредственное участие. Благодарю за то, что вы так хорошо справились. И смогли сделать выбор, без которого я бы точно не выкарабкался.

— Лендаль, — Кария в волнении перебила меня, — это был ты или Таир? Не только вчера, но и раньше?! Но ведь вы такие разные!

— Не совсем я, принцесса. Точнее, не в таком качестве, в каком вы меня знаете. Большей частью это были именно ваши покровители. Сейчас я расскажу вам действительно всё, что мне ведомо. А также почему это произошло, и как я связан с вашими заступниками. Но именно из-за специфического состояния, в котором я находился, моё видение вчерашнего дня несколько смазано и раздроблено. А потому прошу, чтобы каждый из вас тоже рассказал мне свою версию событий. Если вы при этом добавите подробности того, о чём молчали с тех пор, как мы познакомились, я буду крайне признателен. В первую очередь это касается вас, принц и принцесса.

Принц и принцесса были не против. Скорее всего, для них даже стало облегчением возможность мне всё поведать. И когда каждый из присутствующих пересказал свою историю, кто скомкано и торопливо, кто обстоятельно и с подробностями, я смог в полной мере соединить осколки временных последовательностей, которые произошли одновременно и начались ровно сутки назад. И начались совершенно обычным утром месяца Лип.

****

**_Прозрачный осколок_ **

Перед самым рассветом гневная гроза, расчертившая лиловыми сполохами небеса на севере и ударившая тугими струями воды об неостывшую за ночь землю, иссякла подобно возмущению темпераментной женщины, услышавшей в свой адрес достаточно изысканным комплимент. И потому самые ранние лучи солнца не увязли в густых облаках, а раскрасили утреннее небо двойной радугой, чья многоцветность однозначно посрамила зелёную радугу в зените.

Хотя в такой ранний час искушённых песнопевцев благородных кровей, способных оценить поэтичность подобного противостояния и описать его достойными пера фразами, почти не сыскать на этой части пляжа Небулы. Те люди, которые уже проснулись и занялись ежедневными трудами, были несколько попроще происхождением. И не сильно обращали внимание на небо, больше интересуясь тем, что приготовить разнообразным светлостям и милостям на завтрак, и как бы половчее убраться на конюшнях, чтобы успеть ещё немного вздремнуть перед тем, как господам понадобятся скакуны для прогулки. Вышеупомянутые же милости и светлости уже не застанут ни ночного дождя, ни радуги, а встретят день в сиянии его жаркой солнечной славы. Впрочем, ветер, налетавший с моря, обещал скорую смену погоды и возможные новые грозы.

Хотя я не относился ни к одной из этих категорий и встретил утро именно что на берегу, днём имея не так уж много возможностей в своём распоряжении, чтобы без риска купаться в море. Ночные же купания в одиночестве — идея не из самых лучших. Поэтому рассвет и закат были единственным временем, когда я без страха перед солнцем мог сбросить всю одежду и отдаться во власть бирюзовой шипящей воды.

Чем я и воспользовался сегодня утром. А потому смог оценить и ушедшую грозу, и радугу, и рассвет пока что ласкового ко мне Солнечного Охотника.

— Лендаль!!! — крик вывел меня из блаженной прострации, в которой я находился после того, как всласть накупался и просто валялся на песке, вдыхая полной грудью свежесть раннего утра. Позволяя набегающим волнам разбиваться о мои босые пятки, а лучам ещё не жгучего светила прикасаться к своей коже.

Со стороны южного спуска на пляж ко мне приближался Санитас, держа под уздцы Кирана. И что самое удивительное для такого времени суток, не возвращающийся с ночной гулянки, а явно собирающийся куда-то. Отпустив своего скакуна немного порезвиться у кромки воды, он подошёл ко мне и присел рядом.

— Здравствуй, морская дева. Много ли альбийских моряков за сегодня разбили свои корабли о рифы и сгинули в морской глубине, соблазнённые твоими чарами?

— Доброе утро, Ваша Светлость. Что-то и сегодня никто не обольщается на мои тощие прелести. Хотя если бы я начал петь, то они бы без раздумий кинулись в воду и утопились. Но несколько по иной причине, чем желание интимного знакомства с детьми морского царя. Вы тут какими судьбами? Что-то случилось с основами мироздания, и вы стали ранней пташкой? Или проиграли какой-то очередной дурацкий спор Фредерикам?

— Вообще-то — нет. И не я один встал сегодня так рано. У Мара сейчас должны были собраться все наши парни. Мы с ребятами в этом году собираемся всё-таки полностью пройти Яшмовый Грот. В это время года отливы максимальные, и вход в него будет открыт несколько часов подряд. К сожалению, время малой воды начинается сразу же после рассвета, а потому надо спешить. Не хочешь со мной?

— Благодарю, что-то не особо. Чувствую себя недостаточно мужественным для таких приключений. Кария не с вами?

— Она к подобным забавам относится так же скептически, как и ты. И вообще ещё со вчерашней ночи не возвращалась от сестрёнок Рейвен. Женские развлечения не по моей части, но ты — другое дело. Если хочешь, можешь их навестить. На пяльцах повышиваете.

— Разочарую, но пяльца и не моей части тоже. Удачи вам в предстоящем приключении. Возвращайтесь в целости, мой принц.

Попрощавшись с Санитасом, я свистнул механоконя, стоявшего у финиковой пальмы, на котором приехал на пляж, и тоже начал собираться обратно. Но решил отправиться в замок не сразу, а, повинуясь наитию, сделать круг через обширный переходящий в настоящие джунгли лесопарк и прогуляться по его густому влажному полумраку.

Чем дальше я ехал, тем менее ухоженной становилась тропка, а кроны деревьев гуще. Крупные цветы, не знавшие руки садовника, гроздьями свисали с лиан и наполняли воздух вокруг себя не сладким ароматом одомашненных неженок, а громким жужжанием насекомых, привлечённых их нектаром. Спустя полчаса бесцельной прогулки я понял, куда именно меня приведёт еле видная из-под высокой растительности тропка, спускающаяся к дикой части белого пляжа.

Я спешился и решил пройти остаток пути пешком, держась за седло и ничуть не боясь упасть на этом ровном спуске. Не слишком торопясь увидеть то место, где я не был уже несколько лет. Заброшенный, разрушенный и полузатопленный храм Аквамаринового Змея.

Невосстановимо пострадавший от буйства стихии и покинутый ещё сотню лет назад, он, казалось, замер в этом своём состоянии, ничуть не изменившись и не разрушившись сильнее за время, что я тут не был. Лишь вездесущие лианы разрослись ещё гуще, а в чаше алтаря скопилось множество палых листьев. Я прикоснулся к прохладному светлому камню, провёл пальцами вдоль мозаики, не потерявшей своего цвета, и присел на поваленную колонну, ставшую обителью для серо-зелёного лишайника.

Раньше я часто любил отдыхать тут и фантазировать о том, какие люди тут жили раньше, чем они занимались и уцелели ли при землетрясении и последующем наводнении, случившихся здесь век назад? Остались ли целыми цепи последовательностей, вплетённые в основание храма, которые удерживали прочность границ между мирами? Как далеко отсюда ближайший храм Змея и почему сюда так никто и не вернулся? Хотя сейчас среди серпенцев осталось очень мало сахиров, но раньше в них недостатка не было. И по законам храм, оставшийся без настоятеля, следовало или запечатать, или уничтожить в этом мире, позволив Океану поглотить строение.

Сейчас, вернувшись оттуда изменившимся, я нёс в себе память Аль-Мухит и почувствовал, что могу прикоснуться к монолитному прошлому этих камней, ощутить их настоящее и призрачное будущее. И не успел об этом толком подумать, как мои пальцы стали шпилями спиральной крыши, ноги — колоннами, подпирающими своды, а глаза — витражными окнами, отражающими летнее небо.

Сердце застучало медленнее, а кровь в венах перестала быть красной и горячей, став густо-зелёной и ледяной. Бездна распахнула мне объятия, и прошлые дни побережья перестали быть неотделимы от всеобщего дыхания веков и разложились передо мной подобно ловкому пасьянсу, выложив на стол все карты. Но среди видений прошлого лежали карты, описывающие и то, что происходило со мной прямо сейчас. А также то, что случится спустя несколько минут.

Сначала яркая вспышка света, видимая даже ясным летним днём, кратко вспыхнет недалеко на западе. Структура этого света не даст обмануться ни одному магиусу или Солнечному Брату, потому как такой свет характерен при срабатывании печатей инфернального призыва или активного заклинания бездномагии. Или ещё чего похуже, потому как столь яркий свет бывает и от локального открытия рифта измерений.

Мир на мгновение погрузится в абсолютную тишину, а потом ударная волна первозданной маны, высвободившейся из разлома, стремительно захлестнёт собой всё побережье. Сила её будет столь велика, что она накроет, взрывая, сжигая и выводя из строя абсолютно все предметы магической природы, какие встанут у неё на пути, на территории в радиусе двухсот плефров. После этого от эпицентра рифта начнут расползаться зелёные щупальца, захватывающие ткань реальности и увлекающие её в огненную бездну, подобно тому, как жадный спрутодракон утаскивает на морское дно попавшийся ему на пути незадачливый корабль. Щупальца эти будут безжалостно хлестать берег, превращая его в руины и унося с собой людские жизни, покуда обессилено не обмякнут и не исчезнут, оставив за собой лишь искорёженное побережье и зияющий разлом в Бездну, который со временем затянется сам собой.

Будущее любезно показало мне ещё несколько своих картин. Разрушенные до основания дома, выгоревший лес, не в выдержавший пламени чужого измерения, дохлая рыба, сварившаяся в кипящей воде лагуны. Тела погибших, среди которых я заметил золотые волосы своих учеников, и раскуроченное взрывом тело Лиары и других Инструментов. А также тех, кто вскорости погибнет от ран, потому как не уцелело ни единого целебного артефакта. Ведь выжившие и умеющие врачевать маги не смогут ещё несколько недель выдавить из себя ни одного кулона, побывав в заражённом дыханием Бездны месте.

Всё это ещё не произошло, но время, оставшееся до трагедии, пошло на секунды.

Я ещё успею нырнуть в изнанку мира, в безопасность вод Аль-Мухит, где открывающийся разлом будет совсем иным по своей природе, и остаться там, пока всё не уляжется.

Вся суть моя снова обратилась в бескрайний Океан и душа моя стала всеобщей душой Бездны. Дар и кровь королей прошлого ответили мне, предчувствуя скорое соединение миров, и их огромный накопленный за века опыт дал мне возможность сделать выбор. Не моему разуму, но моему сердцу. Которое успело трижды гулко удариться в моей груди перед тем, как волна первозданной мощи наполнила серебряный ошейник, взрывом разорвавший мне горло.

**_Жёлтый осколок_ **

В песнях трубадуров все магиусы неизменно описываются или как чахлые заморыши, на которых мешковато висит их роба, а шляпа наползает на глаза, или как степенные бородатые старцы с внушительным брюшком и посохом. Но обязательно слабости телесной, зато острого ума, с лицом измождённым, но возвышенным.

Врут бессовестно, потому как профессия эта современна и многообразна, а потому и внешность мага может быть весьма далёкой от эталона срединных эпох. И среди колдунов и волшебниц хоть встречались вышеупомянутые категории тощих доходяг, но чаще это были люди с крепким здоровьем, нередко атлетического сложения, и заботящиеся о своём теле вне зависимости от пола и возраста.

Ибо всем известно, что качественные занятия магией требуют не только усидчивости и ума, но и определённой физической подготовки. Любой практикующий маг, а не тот, кто просто протирает штаны за кафедрой, регулярно тратит не только свою ману, но некую эфемерную субстанцию, так называемую виталити, зависящую от сил телесных.

Чрезмерные и неконтролируемые колдунства неизменно ударят по здоровью, если вдруг посреди поддержания заговора у волшебника закончится собственная мана, а батарея с манафлюидом истощится в самый неподходящий момент.

А потому разумное чередование нагрузок с качественным отдыхом является самой простой и качественной профилактикой таких «популярных» у магов заболеваний, как слом маны, утечка сил или худой заряд. Так что первокурсники Академии, кроме лекций, регулярно наматывали круги на стадионе, таскали тяжести и занимались плаванием, подготавливаясь к практическим занятиям второго семестра. А также хорошо и правильно питались, уделяя сну не менее восьми солнечных часов в день. Хотя нельзя сказать, чтобы кто-то специально отказывался от щедрого столования при Академии или бесплатной поездки два раза в год на отдых, где обязательным условием была рекомендация поменьше заниматься волшбой и побольше предаваться предписанной праздности.

Любой же маг, который кормится не на вольных хлебах, а работает по государственному найму, в обязательном порядке под страхом увольнения и лишения звания тоже должен уходить в отпуск два раза в год. Разумеется, в оплачиваемый и с предоставлением путёвки на многочисленные курорты страны по выбору.

К чему это? Ах да, я только-только смог вытолкать из своей лаборатории профорга по оздоровлению, который поджидал меня с самого утра под дверью и насильно всучил мне отпускной бланк и ворох рекламных буклетов, и вернуться к своему занятию. Приходил-то он ко мне уже не в первый раз, даже начал угрожать выговором, так что пришлось подписать своё заявление на отпуск, чтобы уберечь себя от лишней головной боли, которую вызывал его визгливый голос.

Что же, к вечеру всё-таки надо закончить своё дело и на пару недель уехать из города. Или просто не отсвечивать в Академии.

А занимался я вот чем. В последнее время уроки сахир Набии стали давать действительно щедрые плоды, и я смог выучить довольно большой список серпенских заклинаний. Но структура их была такова, что заложить готовые последовательности в контур моей перчатки совершенно не представлялось возможным. А потому я, уподобившись бородатым старцам в балахонах из античности, составлял инкунабулы, записывая самые трудные и долго начитываемые заклинания в специальные книги и одноразовые свитки.

Только я успел сесть за свой стол и занести медное стило над незаконченной книгой, как моя перчатка больно укусила меня за палец разрядом сработавшего сигнала тревоги. И в ту же секунду посреди лаборатории открылся портал, ведущий в Аль-Мухит. Я был совершенно точно уверен, что это не я оказался там, а Океан пришёл ко мне в мире физическом. И принёс с собой гостя. Не говоря ни слова, Лендаль ибн Антара схватил меня за руку и утащил за собой в недра вод.

— Ты бы всё равно ничего не успел сделать, — сказал он вместо приветствия, — а если бы и умудрился как-то успеть к Лену, то точно так же попал под удар и стал бы совершенно беспомощен. А мне нужна твоя помощь, да и ему тоже. Портал туда не открыть, но дойти тропами, которые подвластны нам с тобой — вполне. Идём, тебе надо спешить.

Волны, соглашаясь с его словами, послушно расступились, создав коридор, по которому мы чуть ли не бегом куда-то неслись.

— Что случилось? Мы же не в сфере моих снов, где законы мироздания позволяют… Ты же не можешь быть настоящим?!

— Ты в этом уверен? Временно я очень даже настоящий. Спасибо за каскад в серёжках, — он, не замедляя шага, прикоснулся к украшению в своих ушах, которое я ранее подарил Лендалю, — с ним у меня сразу же вышло провесить к тебе личные врата и материально закрепиться благодаря крепкой эмоциональной связи их владельца с тобой. Смотри, куда мы идём, Игнеус.

Одна из стен воды пошла зеркальными бликами и стала показывать мне морской берег, в очертаниях которого я узнал побережье Небулы и рассмотрел будто бы игрушечные домики курортного Городка Благородных, фотокопии которых украшали открытки. Но ни одна из открыток не содержала в себе изображения разверзнутых врат в Бездну.

— Наша с тобой задача закрыть рифт. Точнее, твоя. Ты сумеешь и обязательно сделаешь это. Времени у тебя будет не так много, но не переживай, я говорю о твоём локальном времени, которое ещё не началось, а не о том, внутри которого мы сейчас. Я вроде как немного жульничаю с временными циклами, так что мы успеваем. Когда наш путь через воды будет закончен, я доставлю тебя прямо к вратам, и мы окажемся на нужном месте ровно через секунду после того, как рифт появится в мире людей. Обуздай Бездну, хаким, сделай это в мире живых. Я же смогу помогать тебе только из сердца Океана. Или выбери спасение того, кто дорог твоему сердцу. В любом случае, я поддержу тебя.

Вторая стена воды показала мне изображение Лендаля, сидящего к нам спиной в каких-то живописных руинах заброшенного строения в лесу. Если рифт открылся в непосредственной близости от него, это будет очень опасно.

— Я понял тебя, Король, я сделаю то, о чём ты просишь. Я сделаю выбор. Но скажи мне вот что. Ты пришёл за мной лично, да ещё и ведёшь в обход времени, чтобы я туда успел вовремя. Природа и мощь разлома такова, что первичная волна изольёт в окружающий мир достаточно сырой маны, чтобы сделать невозможным путешествие порталом в эпицентр рифта? А вторичная и вовсе устроит светопреставление, раз сможет причинить мне серьёзный урон, чтобы на время вышибить дух?

— А ты не теряешь хватку. Это утверждение соответствует истине.

— И хоть ты полностью властен над временем тут, но границы твоего вмешательства определены. Не ранее, чем рифт откроется. А потому ты не можешь предотвратить катастрофу до того, как она произойдёт, отправив меня в прошлое.

— Совершенно верно.

— Потому что твоё существование в реальном мире стало возможным лишь после всего этого?

— Да, ты прав.

Я остановился и сжал покрепче его руку, чтобы она не выскользнула из моей. Потому что его пальцы были влажными и дрожали, а сам Король явно избегал моего взгляда.

— Король, я неплохо изучил суть структуры и цепи заклятий, удерживающих тебя в теле Лендаля. Всех вас. Всю волю Бездны. Сильно сомневаюсь, что ты смог бы их разорвать изнутри или вообще пожелал бы такое сделать. Посмотри на меня и ответь, что случилось на самом деле? Ты стал свободен не по своей воле? Это рифт призывает тебя в наш мир?

— Нет, не меня, Игнеус, — он тоже остановился и наконец-то, не мигая, посмотрел мне в глаза, — хоть эфир повреждён не до самого основания, этого оказалось более чем достаточно, чтобы Лендаль решился на отчаянный шаг. Это он позвал меня. И не только меня.

— Открытие разлома разрушило все последовательности его ошейника, не так ли? Как ты и сказал, даже имея возможность телепорта к нему, я бы уже ничего не успел сделать? Потому что к тому моменту, когда ты получишь контроль над своим сосудом и сможешь отправиться за мной, Лендаль уже будет мёртв из-за принудительного разрыва контракта Серебра?

Дух-Король вздохнул, будто желая меня побранить за такие предположения, но, отведя взгляд, тихо ответил:

— Нет, ещё не будет. Время вновь властно над ним, хотя причина грозящей ему опасности не в этом. Он умрёт от кровопотери и шока. Сейчас же момент его смерти бесконечно растянут относительно времени, текущего в Аль-Мухит. Но не в реальном. Он видит предсмертный сон, благодаря которому я существую. Потому я и даю тебе выбор, кто знает, может, твой талант малефикция и техмага сможет свершить с ним чудо?

— Если я не исцелю ткань бытия, то никакое чудо техмагии не поможет ему. Такой разлом сам по себе не возникает, а значит, кто-то спровоцировал и поддерживает его. И если позволить ему расширяться, то он физически начнёт разрушать всё живое вокруг себя. Я сделал выбор. Я остановлю рифт. И найду тех, кто это устроил.

— Мне нравится твой запал, огненный. Но по одной задаче за раз. Твоя работа быть голосом и волей Океана. О другом же подумаем потом и не мы. Твой выбор сделан, а значит, мы прибыли в то время и место, где всё началось. И где должно закончиться. Позволь мне вложить нужные слова в твои уста, чтобы твой голос звучал сильнее, а воля была твёрже.

Перед тем, как врата из Аль-Мухит вновь открылись, с силой вытолкнув меня на побережье прямо к жерлу разлома, я получил самый ледяной и одновременно самый жгучий поцелуй в своей жизни.

**_Синий осколок_ **

Молочно-бирюзовое зеркало в ярких отблесках солнца, подёрнутое рябью от ветра и торжественное в своей неумолимости, окружило нашу процессию со всех сторон. С влажной ленцой разверзало свою плоть перед лошадьми и с хлюпаньем смыкало её за их крупами, восстанавливаясь в своей целостности.

Именно так оно и было, в смысле, зеркало-вода со всех сторон. Потому как наша компания пересекала вброд море, что было совершенно невозможным нигде, кроме шельфа моря Туманов, и для не знакомого со здешней акваторией зрителя представляло фантастическую картину.

Пятёрка всадников рысью скачет по морю наперегонки с убегающей стихией, шумно брызгая солёной водой, но не погружаясь, а, наоборот, с каждой минутой всё выше и выше поднимаясь из морской пучины, подобно коннице морского царя, оседлавшей волны. Бравая походная песня, которую затянул Вэй, чтобы скоротать путь, и вовсе добавила нам сходства с его воинственными сыновьями.

Хотя слово пучина слишком громкий эпитет для описания крайне неглубокой воды, характерной для лагун и лиманов севера Небулы, а во время отлива и вовсе становящейся самой что ни на есть сушей. Редкие водоросли могли вполне сойти за траву, а юркие крабы — за какую-то мелкую дичь, разбегающуюся из-под копыт наших жеребцов.

Я слишком задержался, болтая с Лендалем, а потому, когда доскакал к поместью Фреда, то вся наша экспедиция в нетерпении ждала меня одного и надавала бы тумаков, не поджимай нас время. Так что, не тратя этот столь драгоценный ресурс на приветствия, мы сразу же вступили вместе со своими скакунами в белый мраморный круг телепортации во дворе поместья, позволив дедуле Тихону, магу семьи Мар, перебросить нас на добрый десяток миль к югу, прямиком на Чёрный Архипелаг. Именно отсюда мы начали своё путешествие к Яшмовому Гроту, подгадав к началу отлива, который уже начался.

Безусловно, скажете вы, к чему такие сложности? Можно же было воспользоваться быстроходными лодками, чтобы добраться до грота, но существовал особый нюанс. Уровень воды здесь был и так крайне невелик, а во время отлива и вовсе соединял островки архипелага в единое целое, позволяя беспрепятственно путешествовать между ними даже пешком тем немногочисленным жителям, что населяли его. А что самое главное, на долгие часы открывая вход в грот на Яшмовом острове, ранее скрытый под водой, но дающий возможность пройти в подземную часть острова и без риска исследовать все многоцветные пещеры, позволяя оставаться там даже когда начнётся прилив.

Пройти все семнадцать пещер давным-давно заснувшего вулкана — это настоящий вызов и серьёзное испытание, как для мужества исследователей, так и для их телесных сил. Так вот, что вы прикажете делать на лодке, когда вода станет особо низкой и полностью оголит дно? Грести вёслами по обнажившемуся вулканическому туфу, внезапно сев на мель?

Именно потому верховое передвижение в такое время было куда более быстрым и предпочтительным, ведь когда мы только начали свой путь, вода, достигавшая живота лошадей, сейчас еле покрывала их бабки. К тому моменту, когда мы прибудем к цели нашего путешествия, копыта лошадей будут подбрасывать в воздух исключительно песок, местами даже просохший.

Из-за того, что скакали мы растянутой цепочкой по плоскому ребру рифа, я не видел тех ребят, кто был за мной, а потому не сразу заметил, что к нам присоединился и шестой всадник. О чужом присутствии я узнал лишь после того, как Киран испуганно всхрапнул, впрочем, не сбившись с шага, и я услышал знакомый голос за своим левым плечом:

— Лёгкой поступи, Санитас, решил прогуляться с друзьями? Испытание мужества и отваги в Яшме? Одобряю твой выбор.

Мне, конечно, случалось засыпать в седле, но исключительно после тяжкого дня, да и то, если конь идёт медленным шагом и без тряски, а не во время размашистой рыси. Но как ещё объяснить здесь его присутствие? Я начал медленно оборачиваться, надеясь, что мне просто послышалось, но уши меня не подвели, потому как глаза мои увидели владельца голоса, очевидно настоящего, а не пригрезившегося во сне.

Но после своего приветствия он молча подстроился под ход Кирана и просто скакал рядом. И я мог бы поклясться, что когтистые лапы его скакуна не касались воды.

В светлых доспехах и золотой короне, ярко отблескивающих на солнце, при оружии и верхом на белом аликорне в сбруе из чернёного серебра, Антара никак не мог не привлечь внимание к своему появлению, явно выделяясь на форе моря. И если всё это происходит наяву, то мои друзья тоже должны были его заметить, а потому я начал оглядываться, ища или подтверждение, или опровержение тому, что видел.

И лишь сейчас до меня дошла неправильность мира, который меня окружал. Всё вокруг казалось застывшим, будто мастер-аниматор поставил на паузу ленту с движущимися картинками. Море подёрнулось рябью от ветра, да так и забыло разгладиться, чайки, вылавливающие рыбёшку из воды, зависли в своём пикировании, мои друзья застыли посреди скачки как скульптурная композиция, и даже ветер утих, подчинившись общей неподвижности.

— Как только я уйду, то всё вернётся на круги своя, варит, — сказал он, будто прочитав мои мысли, — и ты скоро возобновишь своё покорение Яшмового Грота.

— Что… Что ты вообще тут делаешь? Ты теперь будешь меня преследовать не только в океане снов? Как ты меня нашёл?

— Благодаря действиям того, с кем я разделяю свою душу? — он насмешливо приподнял бровь, будто явление призраков мёртвых королей обычное дело, а механизмы этих процессов проходят на уроках в младшей школе.

— Если тебе интересно знать, — продолжил он, — то я не призрак. И я здесь не для того, чтобы покрасоваться своей обретённой возможностью немного побыть живым. А сообщить, что хоть неладное творится в Белом Королевстве, но сестра твоя в безопасности и спрятана в надёжном месте, где ей ничего не угрожает, — на секунду он запнулся, — ну, если она сама не пожелает его покинуть и принять посильное участие в том, что я тебе покажу.

Вода под нами перестала быть мятой, как бельё в руках старательной прачки, и разгладилась, превратившись в зеркало, которое и явило мне страшную картину. Такую же замершую во времени, как и всё то, что сейчас меня окружало, открыв действо, в природе которого не могло быть и сомнения.

Раньше мне казалось, что настоящие культисты и заговорщики, в отличие от актёров, занимающихся своими тёмными и грязными делишками сугубо в рамках роли и наряжающиеся в балахоны с капюшонами исключительно на подмостках театра, в реальной жизни не отличаются от простых обывателей.

Но ты же глянь! И правда накидки, ритуальные надписи на лицах и руках, и довольно-таки неприятного вида подношения на каком-то странном алтаре. Но чем бы они ни занимались, их действия явно увенчались успехом! Потому как из сложной фигуры, прочерченной прямо на каменистой земле, в небо бил протуберанец яркого света весьма впечатляющего размера, контрастно освещающий всех присутствующих там.

И не надо быть дипломированным чародеем, чтобы узнать в этом свете сияние нижнего мира, отверзнутую пасть разлома в Бездну, открывающегося в нескольких плефрах над землёй. Чем-чем, а чертогами Матери Ночи и происками её Детей стращали каждого непослушного малыша в детстве, и описания эти изобиловали весьма красочными подробностями, не давая обмануться. Потому как не проходило и квартала, чтобы тайный магсыск не накрывал шайку любителей бездномагии, отправляя незадачливых колдунов под суд и разгоняя призванных инферналов.

— Где и когда это произошло? Ты ведь мне не просто так это показываешь?

— Это происходит именно в эту секунду, которую я остановил для нас с тобой, чтобы мы могли полюбоваться довольно редким зрелищем открывающегося рифта подобного размера. Но даже когда время восстановит свой ход и врата выпустят во всём великолепии мощь, которая изменит ландшафт привычного тебе побережья, то тебе нечего будет бояться. Вы находитесь довольно далеко, я уже убедился в этом. Так что ни ударная волна, ни всё остальное вас не заденут. Твой замок тоже пострадает не очень сильно, а сестра твоя, как я уже говорил, с надёжным охранником. Когда мы полюбуемся на это красочное представление, что заберёт сотни жизней, можешь вернуться к развлечениям со своими друзьями, всё равно ты ничем не поможешь, принц.

— Что ты несёшь? Ты издеваешься? — моему негодованию не было предела, мало того, что он затащил меня в какое-то магическое измерение вне времени, так теперь ещё и высмеивает, считая беспомощным бездельником.

— Самую малость. Кстати, твоя любимая Нора почти наверняка выживет, хотя и лишится руки. Про остальных не могу сказать ничего хорошего.

— Ты мне так спокойно говоришь о том, что сейчас на побережье творится демон пойми что, но просишь не отвлекаться от забав?

— Именно.

— Я должен вернуться! Я должен хоть что-то сделать!

На что Антара рассмеялся, а его аликорн басовито всхрапнул из-под намордника, явно забавляясь моими гневными словами.

— Интересно, что? Именем короны прикажешь остановиться? Ты единственный сын Ариста и наследник своей страны, стоит ли рисковать жизнью ради горстки слуг? Или вообще чужих тебе людей? Заделался специалистом по обузданию Бездны? Это не твоя забота! Хотя если бы ты прямо сейчас оказался посреди колдунов, проводящих ритуал, каким-то чудом пройдя мимо магического заслона, то наверняка бы смог сорвать его, зарубив насмерть парочку людей и облегчив работу моему посланнику, который уже готов сразиться с Бездной. Ну, это при условии, что они будут просто стоять и ничего не делать. Не будут колдовать и не натравят на тебя цепных бесов. Так что лучше пережди в Гроте, пока всё не закончится.

Он глумился надо мной. Нет, он неприкрыто позорил меня и мешал с дерьмом.

Все наши беседы, которые проходили на морозном берегу Океана, никогда не были наполнены такой жёлчью и завуалированными оскорблениями. И даже наша последняя встреча, когда он… Не важно, даже тогда он не смеялся над моим бессилием. Он явно меня испытывал и хотел в чём-то убедиться.

— Нет, — отверг я его невероятно щедрое предложение, — я должен вернуться и сделать всё зависящее от меня. Там есть те, кто нуждается в моей помощи и защите, я — принц, и это моя работа. Я благодарен за предупреждение, но обязан быть там. И хотя бы попробовать что-то предпринять, с твоей помощью или без.

— Ты не слышал, что я только что тебе сказал? Это очень опасно, неужели ты настолько безрассуден и глуп, что, несмотря на риски, ринешься всех спасать?

— Да, — бросил я на ходу, завернув коня обратно к берегу и пустив его в галоп.

Я узнал место, показанное в зеркальном видении. Скальные рифы недалеко от поместья Новэм. Я должен успеть. Там остались те, потерю которых я просто не перенесу, и потом всю жизнь буду корить себя за трусость и бездействие. Если время и дальше будет таким замершим, кто знает, может, я смогу добраться туда, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Ты дурачок, Санитас? — Антара с лёгкостью меня нагнал и заслонил путь. — Путь туда займёт не меньше часа даже на твоём дивном джарактийце, который на удивление не подвергся влиянию моей заморозки времени. Я-то надеялся, что ты вылетишь из седла, когда я остановил вселенную. Ну, пусть ты успеешь, что тогда? Ты безоружен и явно не справишься с таким количеством людей. Ты всё ещё хочешь рискнуть, варит? О… Или всё дело в Лендале? Помчишься выручать свой Инструмент? Он, вообще-то, дорого заплатил за то, чтобы обезопасить вас с сестрой, подумай об этом и только тогда ответь.

— Я сделал свой выбор. Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, пусть шансы и невелики.

— Глупый ты, альба. Очень глупый, но самоотверженный. Я не ошибся в тебе с самого начала, — он шагом подъехал вплотную ко мне, нарочито медленно расстёгивая широкий пояс с перевязью для двух парных клинков, будто собираясь обнажиться, — как насчёт того, чтобы продолжить то, чем мы занимались ранее? Не хочешь, нет? Это веселее, чем гонять врагов трона.

И не дожидаясь моего ответа, он с хохотом перепоясал меня своим собственным оружием, подтянув ремешки под фигуру. После чего притянул к себе и неожиданно нежно поцеловал в лоб ледяными губами, от чего, как мне показалась, на моей коже расцвёл ледяной цветок, а виски заломило.

— Ступай и сделай то, что должно. Я дал тебе свои зачарованные клинки и дал тебе свой дар эвентуального видения. Если в твоём сердце и правда нет страха, ты справишься со своим испытанием. Прощай.

Его аликорн резко ударил лапой по зеркальной воде, всё ещё показывающей этот странный и страшный ритуал, от чего она пошла трещинами, а потом внезапно проломилась в нескольких местах, роняя осколки и открывая широкую пробоину. Но ведущую не прямо в гости к морскому царю, а к разлому, за спины культистов, давая мне возможность для внезапной атаки.

**_Красный осколок_ **

Чисто умытый сад после ночного дождя благоухал свежестью, а миллионы капель воды сверкали подобно драгоценностям на лепестках медвяно-горчичных орхидей и лавандовых гроздьях глициний, свисавших со стропил перголы. Переливаясь, солнечный свет просачивался через густую зелень навеса, разбивался о бледно-розовый мраморный пол, путался в пепельных волосах Илли, накрывающей завтрак, и любопытно заглядывал в мою чашку с горячим молоком и молотой корицей. Но даже ради такого изысканного в своей простоте зрелища, было бы слишком жестоко будить Миру и Лизу, привыкших спать до полудня.

Я в последнее время привыкла вставать рано утром, а потому даже после бурной и жаркой ночи проснулась сразу же, как только первые солнечные зайчики устроили чехарду на потолке, зачатые Охотником от лазурной воды купального бассейна, на который выходил балкон спальни. Понимая, что сёстры не проснутся ещё несколько часов, я аккуратно освободилась из их объятий, нежно поцеловав на недолгое прощание, и, набросив пеньюар, тихонько вышла из комнаты. Благо и без весёлых подруг можно много чем себя занять, а потому скука не грозила никому.

Перво-наперво пробежка к пляжу и купание, а прочие дамские туалетные хитрости, включающие в себя омовения в ароматной цветочной воде, притирания, расчёсывания и облачения в шелка-кружева могут подождать. Или вовсе отложены куда подальше до возвращения в город.

На отдыхе границы условностей были весьма размытыми, позволяя даже благородным мужчинам ходить с голым торсом, как настоящим южным дикарям, а дамам благосклонно разрешалось не надевать пять нижних юбок, а то и вовсе пренебречь корсетами и бюстье. О целесообразности прикрывать щиколотки и колени даже речи не шло, крой пляжных костюмов мог бы моментально свалить в обморок любого столичного блюстителя нравственности. А потому, презрев все нормы приличия на людях, которым должна соответствовать незамужняя девушка из порядочной семьи, я сбежала по каменным ступеням спуска-амфитеатра и, сбросив одежды, голышом бултыхнулась в море.

Вдоволь наплескавшись в прохладной после дождя воде, так что кончики пальцев сморщились, а губы наверняка посинели, и окончательно смыв с себя остатки сна, я сочла, что утреннее купание можно считать завершённым и стала выбираться к Илли, которая уже ждала меня на ступенях пляжа с ворохом полотенец и одежды. Налетевший ветерок остудил меня ещё больше, заставив кожу покрыться мурашками, а меня саму бегом броситься к ней в объятия, чтобы, завернувшись в широкое махровое полотенце, позволить согреть себя.

Сейчас же я пила горячее молоко в уюте перголы, щурилась на солнце, пробивающееся через зелень, и любовалась на свою Илли, которая была диво как хороша с распущенными волосами и в летнем платье. Но почему-то казалась немного рассеянной.

— Милая моя, тебе нездоровится? Ты плохо спала?

— Я в порядке, Кари. Просто голова побаливает, наверное, на погоду. Это пройдёт, не переживай.

— Если даже ты жалуешься на боль, то это точно не что-то пустяковое. Иди сюда, я тебе помогу.

И дождавшись, когда она присядет рядом и положит мне голову на колени, я начала искать причину её недомогания. Я прикрыла глаза и зарылась пальцами в её волосы, аккуратно провела руками от макушки к затылку и поймала за хвост клубок тёмной боли, который её беспокоил. Что тут у нас? Дурное знамение, недобрые пожелания и предчувствие скорых печалей? Боль не телесная, но наведённая, ничего сложного для меня. Успокоив и усмирив дух своей милой Илли, я начала потихоньку распутывать это дёргающееся эфирное воплощение боли, сматывая его на свой палец и исцеляя от него подругу.

Мой дар к целительству открылся совершенно случайно для меня самой, но, вероятно, был вполне очевиден для того, кто его тонко пробудил. И дело было вовсе не в удовлетворении обычного любопытства, которое характерно для каждой девушки.

Любая женщина в определённом возрасте начинает увлекаться гаданиями на суженого, наговорами, сводящим высыпания с кожи и улучшающим цвет лица, а также тайными словами, позволяющим влезть в слишком тесное платье.

Заметив мою любовь к цветам, Лендаль начал рассказывать обо всех-всех растениях на свете, сначала так, чтобы наверняка заинтересовать меня, а потом углубляясь всё дальше и дальше, перемежая смешные и курьёзные истории со сложными многостадийными рецептами изготовления мазей и экстрактов.

Пока однажды не выяснилось, что с помощью своих полусерьёзных рассказов он ненавязчиво скормил мне несколько курсов фитологии и гербакурации, которые изучают целители и аптекарии в академии Врачевания. А сваренные на пробу отвары от женского недомогания, зубной боли и ломоты в суставах на проверку оказались качеством не хуже, чем у придворного лекаря. Начало было положено, да мне и самой стало это очень интересно. Интересно по-настоящему. Это куда сильнее затянуло меня, взыграв на самолюбии, чем куклы-платья-лошадки, приличествующие моему возрасту, или балы-шашни-интриги, соответствующие мне по статусу.

Хотя профессия хилера не самый популярный выбор для юной аристократки, но, на удивление, тут меня поддержала не только верная Илли, а ещё и отец. Хотя поначалу он смеялся и говорил, что благородным девицам положено падать в обмороки от вида крови, а верхом врачевания считается перевязка головы рыцарю своим батистовым платком, ежели тот набьёт себе шишку на турнире во имя прекрасной дамы. Но если я научусь сводить хотя бы синяки, то это очень пригодится мне как будущей матери, потому как нам с Санитасом в детстве приходилось почти каждый день лечить разбитые коленки.

Я поначалу обиделась на него, но потом поняла, что практика и правда не так проста, как показалось вначале. Впрочем, ни вид крови, ни других жидкостей меня совершенно не отпугнул. Брату же своему, явно имеющему комплекс младшей сестры, я благоразумно ничего не сказала.

Поэтому на пути врачевания я решила не ограничиваться травками. Илли обучала меня человеческой анатомии, рассказывала и показывала, как вправлять выбитые пальцы, как делать различные виды перевязок или как грамотно собрать сломанную руку в лубок, чтобы человек не остался калекой. И многие другие хитрости, которые вряд ли изучают на кафедре врачевания, зато, что более вероятно, проходят мастера Усекновения Ненужной Жизни, а проще говоря, наёмные убийцы. Откуда всё это было известно моей любимой Илли, даже думать не хотелось.

Мастер Корпус, наш семейный виталист и анимантик, увидев подобный интерес, стал обучать меня целебным заговорам и эфирной хирургии, а в первую очередь определению первопричин и истоков хворей. Хотя давались мне его уроки не так просто, как занятия с Лендалем, явно прирождённым педагогом, но я вполне хорошо научилась очищать раны от инфекции, останавливать кровь, снимать боль и спазм. Впрочем, он был не единственным моим учителем. С недавних пор у меня появился друг, который мне помог куда больше. Не только как советчик, но и как тот, кто показал мои истоки и моё будущее, отворив прошлое и предназначение моей семьи.

Пока я предавалась воспоминаниям, то и сама вошла в полутранс, в который погрузила Илли, и не заметила, как зелень листвы за моими прикрытыми веками сменилась ядовитой зеленью одичалого Аль-Мухит, который чуть не обжёг меня своим дыханием, волной прокатившись мимо нас. Илли вскрикнув, обхватила меня за ноги, а я, ошеломлённая, вскочила, осознав, что нахожусь всё ещё в реальном мире, и здесь неоткуда взяться его пламени. Как и неоткуда взяться Таиру, накрывшему меня своим крылом, защищая от огня, который охватил наши фигуры.

— Это ещё не конец, сними с себя и хадим все артефакты, — Таир взлетел повыше и сбил с меня пламя, — абсолютно все, Кария! Те, что вышли из строя тоже. Они будут тебе потом только мешать.

Мог бы и не говорить таких очевидных вещей. Даже не пользуясь внутренним зрением, было видно, как тёмные трещины оплели все мои заговорённые кольца, грозясь с секунды на секунду жарко вспыхнуть взрывом, выбросив мощь заточённых в них заклинаний. Бедная моя Илли, ты приняла на себя весь удар, отведя от меня опасность? Держись, я скоро смогу тебя исцелить.

— Таир, я не думала увидеть тебя так скоро в реальном мире. Хочу сказать, что рада видеть тебя, но это будет несколько неуместно? Случилось то, о чём ты предупреждал? Какой это из вариантов будущего? Рифтовый разлом, который уничтожит всё побережье, или чума эфира, которая распотрошит тонкую материю настолько, что вызовет эпидемию среди всех колдунов страны? Или?

— Или один из тех, который всё ещё может перерасти во что-то похуже, — он опустился ниже, и его бледное лицо оказалось на одном уровне с моим. — На данный момент время остановлено, а потому прозревать грядущее я могу очень недалеко и довольно смутно. Сейчас случается то будущее, в котором твой брат благополучно остановит бездномагов, а сам разлом будет деактвирован новообращённым альхикматом.

Таир спустился на землю и замер напротив меня. Его крылья мелко-мелко затрепетали в такт дрожи ресницам. Я была знакома с подобным состоянием — перед его глазами сейчас мелькал каскад вариантов будущих событий. Но этот транс продлился всего несколько секунд, прежде чем он мне ответил:

— Нет, пока рано говорить о финале. Впрочем, не спеши, замершего времени у нас порядка двадцати лунных минут, в котором ещё могут меняться вероятности, выбросив нам самый благополучный исход.

— То есть дело за мной, да? Ты сейчас будешь искушать меня? Начнёшь показывать картины настоящего и скорого грядущего? Заставив сделать нелёгкий выбор, от которого будет зависеть судьба многих? Остаться здесь, в безопасности, под твоей защитой, и спокойно заняться ранами Илли? Или подумать о том, что вскорости начнёт твориться у нас в замке? Если перегорели даже мои высококачественные артефакты, то волна голодного пламени наверняка устроила настоящую жатву. Наверное, сейчас многие ранены так же, как Илли. А когда выяснится, что система связи вышла из строя, и ни один целитель не сможет телепортироваться сюда, то поднимется настоящая паника? Я смогу организовать и уход за ранеными, и помощь другим пострадавшим имениям. Не должна ли я быть принцессой своего народа и отринуть личное в пользу важного? Не для того ли ты меня готовил всё это время?

— Я мог готовить тебя к чему угодно. И не разделяю твоего легкомыслия в плане выбора. Но выбор этот в любом случае за тобой.

Сложив крылья за спиной и окончательно превратившись в человека, Дух-Король взял со столика графин с узким горлышком и, вылив содержимое на пол, превратил его в ледяное зеркало. Хотя, учитывая его «возраст» ребёнка и милую внешность, мне всё время хотелось назвать его Дух-Принц. Сколько ему было лет, когда он стал сосудом, пройдя испытание? На вид не больше десяти, куда моложе меня.

— Искушать тебя — самое провальное занятие, ты и так видишь всё насквозь, даже без моего дара сивиллы. Я читаю решимость в твоих глазах и знаю, что ты сейчас мне ответишь. Но я живу за счёт одолженной жизни, тратя время того, с кем я разделяю кровь и истоки своей силы. Поэтому есть то, о чём бы я хотел попросить. Смотри.

Ледяное изображение на полу стало матовым, а потом показало мне то, о чём я сразу и не подумала. И что моментально сбило спесь и прекратило бахвальство своим даром врачевателя.

— Вот цена, которую я заплатил, — на секунду его лицо пошло рябью изменений, оно повзрослело, вьющиеся белые волосы немного распрямились и стали гораздо длиннее, а корона из ветвей морского папоротника превратилась в переплетение звёзд, но всё быстро возвратилось к своему привычному виду, — точнее, он заплатил… за всех нас. Во всех рукавах вероятностей Игнеус вовремя заберёт его в Аль-Мухит, когда наша роль посланников будет уже исчерпана. Туда же я сейчас возьму Илли. Твоя хадим очень способная, она сама сможет исцелиться, окунувшись в Океан. За неё можешь быть спокойна.

— Таир, сколько у меня будет времени?

— Для того чтобы быть дочерью своего народа и принцессой страны? Сколько угодно. Ты думала, что это будет твоим испытанием? Нет. Твоё боевое крещение, варит, заключается не в этом. Ты не обязана соглашаться, но это самое большее, о чём я решусь просить, и меньшее, что ты можешь сделать для него. Поединок, в котором тебе не помогут ни твоё положение, ни твои подданные, ни твоя семья.

— А ты? Разве не ты всю жизнь был со мной и помогал мне, когда я даже и не знала о твоём существовании? Твоя наука всегда будет со мной, и я не буду колебаться. И выбор, который я должна сделать, очевиден для каждого, у кого есть сердце. Дай знать, когда начнётся моя борьба за жизнь Ленда, и открой для меня путь через Аль-Мухит. Я готова.

— На мою помощь ты можешь рассчитывать всегда. Из тебя выйдет замечательная королева, Кари, я могу без страха доверить тебе дар над жизнью и смертью.

Таир неуклюже и по-детски обнял меня, а потом торжественно встал на одно колено и поочерёдно поцеловал мои руки. От чего они моментально покрылись изморозью и стали такого же снежного цвета, как и у него.

В следующий миг я уже летела через Аль-Мухит к своему замку, обернувшись чайкой, срезая время и расстояние, зная, что скоро начнётся очень важный экзамен, возможно, самый серьёзный моей жизни.

**_Жёлтый осколок_ **

Замершее время вновь восстановило свой ход, на секунду ошеломив меня и сбив дыхание. Но жгучий запах Бездны, совсем не такой, как солёная горечь вод Аль-Мухит, моментально привёл меня в чувство. И вовремя, потому как я вывалился из Бездны довольно высоко над землёй, сообразив развернуть не привычную Дикую Левитацию, а её серпенский аналог, памятуя предупреждение Духа-Короля. Ещё бы, чтобы колдовать в присутствии такого мощного инфернофона надо быть или полным идиотом, или высококвалифицированным специалистом из Солнечных Братьев, которым нипочём даже явление богов на грешную землю. Небось, и тем умудрятся выписать квитанцию за злоупотребление волшебством, если такое будет присутствовать.

К своему удивлению я заметил, что ранее дававшиеся тяжким трудом серпенские последовательности сейчас с лёгкостью срывались с моих губ, а руки творили пассы непринуждённо и даже слегка развязано. Судя по всему, моя затея с инкунабулами потеряла былую актуальность. Я без труда выговаривал даже самые заковыристые серпенские слова. Удостоверившись, что никуда больше не падаю, я приступил к аккуратному прощупыванию фактуры разлома и его происхождению. Так и есть, я был тут не один, и вокруг себя ощутил тонкие ниточки ауры ещё десяти человек, которые тянулись к разлому. Чародеи, которые и устроили всю эту погань.

Но да, по одной задаче за раз! С ними я могу разобраться и позже, сейчас моя главная задача — обуздание рифта. Частью своего естества я осторожно отступил в Аль-Мухит, чтобы не выдать себя раньше времени и подготовить запирающие чары. Переход был моментальным и почти неощутимым, лишь немного изменился мир вокруг меня, будто я смотрел на него через толстое зеленоватое стекло, но при этом совершенно ясно видя картину реального мира и имея на него полное влияние.

Как только я оказался там, моя перчатка ожила, вновь обернувшись змеем, и, ослабив свои кольца, соскользнула к моим ногам, где приняла позу атакующей кобры. И, судя по всему, готовая «атаковать» заклинаниями, как только я дам такую команду, воинственно встопорщив гребень и куцые крылышки. Но прежде всего — подготовка.

Когда Лендаль рассказывал о том, что жреческо-мажеское обучение проводили с самого детства, я относился к этому несколько скептично, думая, что при желании можно научиться очень многому даже в зрелом возрасте. Но когда меня стала обучать Набия, причём по весьма усечённой программе, адаптируя её под моё закостеневшее мышление, я понял, почему он был прав. И почему серпенские жрецы не имеют ничего общего с нашими бездномагами.

Для того чтобы вступить в диалог с Бездной, надо иметь и правда особое мышление, особое состояние разума и особое мироощущение. А когда она начинает тебе отвечать, человеческая природа трусливо ретируется, оставляя лишь дикие животные инстинкты. И если их не контролировать, то ты превратишься в крайне опасное одержимое существо.

Но для меня это больше не было проблемой. Мой страх перед Бездной и её Королём давно остался на янтарном песке берега, где я впервые вкусил мягкость его губ.

Мои глаза научились видеть суть Океана, а уши — слышать его тихий голос. Сейчас моему взору открылась изнанка мира, его тонкая структура и нити струн, оплетающие мир реальный. Вся суть Океана звучала подобно огромному музыкальному инструменту, создающему дивную гармоническую кантилену. Но среди всей этой бесконечной музыкальной темы слышался диссонанс, режущая ухо фальшь, которая исходила от рифта, подобно тому, как визгливый лай собаки пронзительно прорезает летнюю ночь, наполненную лишь стрёкотом насекомых, шелестом деревьев и пением соловья.

Я знал, как мелодия Океана должна звучать правильно, какой у неё размер и ритм. И пускай я не дирижёр, который может привести свой оркестр в порядок одним лишь движением руки, что без тени сомнения выгоняет бездарей из своего коллектива. Но будучи мастером-настройщиком я могу убрать порванные струны и отладить этот инструмент, а потом стать солистом, который исполнит нужную мелодию.

Я протянул руки и ударил по эфирным струнам, оплетающим рифт, пробуя их силу и глубину звучания. Проверяя, какие из них отзываются в нужной тональности, усиливая их, укрепляя нужными последовательностями, а какие бесполезный мусор, лишь дребезжащий невпопад. Выбрав все струны, создающие идеальный обертоновый звукоряд, я начал отсекать всё лишнее.

Змей, повинуясь моему мысленному приказу, бросился к разлому и начал с шипением кидаться на туманные щупальца, которые уже начали выползать из рифта, отравляя реальный мир. И подобно овчарке гуртовщика загонять их обратно, будто разбежавшихся овец. Только обычно овцы не пытаются огрызаться и не дают сдачи. Но, похоже, что с этим проблем нет, мой змей ловко от них уворачивался и умудрялся даже съедать самые наглые из них. Лишь набираясь от этого сил и увеличиваясь в размерах, при этом восстанавливая мою ману, которую я тратил на поддержание заклинаний.

Время и мне перейти в наступление. Мои пальцы цепко держали струны разлома, не позволяя тому расти, готовые извлечь из них музыку исцеления. Но кроме мелодии необходимы и верные слова, которым меня обучил Дух-Король.

Я никогда не обольщался насчёт того, как пою. Хотя со слухом у меня было всё в порядке, но вот голос природа подарила совершенно невыразительный. Впрочем, вполне годящийся для магических практик голос, когда ритуал требовал именно напевного произнесения заклинания. Звучание серпенского языка само по себе было очень мелодичным, с глубоким тембром и изящными мелизмами, что ещё больше усложняло мне заучивание заклинаний, но худо-бедно я справлялся. Но это было тогда, а не теперь.

Я вдохнул полной грудью воздух Аль-Мухит. Я вобрал в себя пламя его звёзд, и воды всеохватывающего Океана, и драгоценный песок берегов, позволяя жидкому огню первозданной стихии растечься по моим венам, соединив меня с Бездной. Я впустил её в свою душу и наполнил её теплом своей жизни. Голос мой обрёл силу и глубину, и первое же слово заклинания исцеления, сорвавшееся с моих губ, было подхвачено самим эфиром, превратившись в песню жизни, которую я исполнил для рифта, аккомпанируя себе на гигантских струнах инструмента, связывающего всё мироздание.

Когда последняя нота моей мелодии стихла, от разлома не осталось и следа. Ткань бытия заросла, восстановив свою целостность, и даже успевшие вырваться ядовитые испарения были сожраны моим змеем, разросшимся до размеров небольшого дракона. Он сыто свернулся вокруг меня кольцами, явно не имея возможности поместиться на руке.

Приласкав своего помощника, я посмотрел вниз, чтобы оценить ситуацию среди магов, противостоявших мне, до сих пор удивляясь, почему мне не было оказано никакого сопротивления. Пусть я творил волшбу через Бездну, но хоть кто-то из тех, кого я наказывал, должен был отреагировать в этом мире. Судя по тому, что я увидел, моего вмешательства больше не требовалось. Всё это время у меня был неожиданный помощник, который уже успел разобраться с культистами, пока я затворял врата. А раз так, я могу сразу же отправиться выручать своего друга, уповая на то, что ещё не слишком поздно, и у меня правда получится сотворить чудо техномагического исцеления.

Оседлав своего змея-ленда, я полетел напрямик к нему, ведомый чутьём и надеждой.

**_Синий осколок_ **

Гул и треск больно ударил по ушам, когда Киран в прыжке вынес меня на скалистый берег, но благодаря шуму вокруг моё прибытие не привлекло внимания. Пока что. Я отпустил поводья и сжал коленям бока скакуна, собираясь править только ногами, и не вынимая клинки из ножен, осмотрел свою позицию.

Мир разошёлся гармошкой и размножился своими вероятностями. Я ощутил себя школяром, учитель которого был срочно вызван из кабинета прямо перед началом экзамена. И которому выпала редкая возможность заглянуть в контрольные билеты, лежащие на столе, и узнать, какие же вопросы там написаны. А главное, запомнить их правильное расположение, чтобы, когда учитель вернётся, взять именно тот, который знаешь лучше всего.

Если я чуть помедлю с тем, чтобы вытащить мечи, то ближайший ко мне бес бросится в ноги к Кирану и своим шумом привлечёт внимание полноватого мужчины слева. Если я отступлю на пару шагов, то зацеплю охранный контур, и на меня скинутся все цепные псоглавцы. Меч нужно обнажить очень быстро, только правый, сделать три шага вперёд и ударить в этот закрученный символ на полу.

Какая подсказка следующая? Вспышку от разрушенного символа заметит парень в одежде служки и кинется проверять его, и внимание его будет так поглощено, что он не увидит меня, когда я занесу над ним кулак и оглушу. После этого три беса сорвутся со своих цепей, оставшись без укротителя, и ринутся к заклинателям, сбив одного из них с ног. А вот если бы я его убил, то кровь, брызнувшая на пол, только бы ускорила ритуал. Вот этого старикана надо вывести из строя как можно быстрее и без жалости. Потому как он оторвётся от своего занятия и начнёт наколдовывать нечто в мою сторону, что выбьет меня из седла. Так что поспешим!

Готово!

Судя по всему, Антара открыл во мне какой-то третий глаз, позволяющий прикидывать вероятности будущих событий в зависимости от того, какое решение или действие я совершу. Показывая в красноватой дымке те из них, которые приведут неприятным или нежелательным результатам, а благоприятные или нейтральные подсвечивая слабым золотистым мерцанием. Но это всё сиюминутная помощь, уберегающая от опасности лишь в ближайшем будущем, что же насчёт долгосрочных перспектив? Моё предчувствие молчало… Или не могло мне помочь, пока я не сосредоточусь на своей истинной цели?

Когда серпенский король перехватил меня, скачущего к Яшме, и сообщил о том, что тут творится, мой разум полностью отключился, объятый праведным гневом и стремлением сделать хоть что-то, наплевав на последствия. Не зная куда скакать, не имея плана действия и оружия. Даже не попытавшись вызвать подмогу с материка или хотя бы попросить помощи у своих друзей. Как я вообще собирался прервать ритуал и закрыть расширяющийся разлом, который смрадно дыхнул на меня испарениями? Каким местом я думал, спеша на выручку к… Ну да, собственно, именно этим местом я и думал.

А я, неблагодарный, нагрубил Антаре, отметя все предостережения, и наверняка бы уже убился, если бы не его внезапные дары.

Передо мной выросла сеть какого-то непонятого, но наверняка губительного заклинания, которое я смог разрушить, разрубив надвое подаренным волшебным клинком, повторив подсмотренную у «будущего выжившего меня» последовательность движений.

Хотя с моего появления здесь прошло меньше минуты, но так дело не пойдёт. Рано или поздно, но меня заметят и обезвредят. Но даже если я и смогу вырубить всех колдунов и разогнать их призванную нечисть, что же мне делать с разломом?

Я задрал голову, оценивая это прекрасное в своей опасности явление, заставляющее всё тело трепетать от первобытного ужаса, и при этом столь манкое и чарующее, будто змеиный взгляд, околдовывающий жертву. Я почувствовал себя маленьким мышонком, не способным сопротивляться зову этого дикого и жуткого существа, заставляющего безропотно отдаться в его власть и подставить беззащитное брюхо. Но ледяное дыхание и знакомое прикосновение к затылку моментально отрезвили меня. Я не услышал этих слов, но почувствовал их где-то внутри себя:

— Что же ты колеблешься, альба, передумал спасать любимого? Ты думаешь, я отдал бы тебе свои клинки, если бы считал недостойным? Одарил своей силой, если бы ты не сумел ей воспользоваться?

Чистая и глубокая мелодия полилась с небес, заставив всех присутствующих отвлечься на поиски её источника, а золотистое сияние на краю внутреннего зрения говорило о том, что это благой знак.

Я глубоко выдохнул, закрыл глаза и объял своим «третьим глазом» всю картину происходящего. Звучавший из самих недр разлома голос, что вплёлся в эту дивную мелодию, принадлежит моему другу и союзнику. Ровное золотое сияние говорило мне о том, что все вероятности будущего будут благоприятны к нему, если я продолжу то, чем занимался до этого. Тогда все неблагополучные исходы, связанные с невозможностью закрыть рифт, просто исчезнут из картины грядущего. Колдуны, окружающие меня, находятся в своей собственной ловушке. Они не смогут ретироваться, если я продолжу наступление. Они будут вынуждены или принять бой, который я им навяжу, без возможности отвлечься на что-то ещё. Или попытаться игнорировать меня и продолжить своё занятие, борясь против моего союзника, который находился где-то высоко над головой, в самом центре разлома.

Я сосредоточил видение вокруг себя, выбирая лучшие варианты. Мой Киран позаботится о том, чтобы меня не коснулось ни одно охранное заклинание, и не подпустит ни одного беса, затопча насмерть. В вопросах защиты мне лучше довериться своему волшебному скакуну, в отличие от людей явно не имеющему проблем в этом месте. Все присутствующие будут сосредоточены на своём занятии и борьбой с песней, которая явно спутала весь ритуал, обращая его вспять. Никому не будет дела до меня. Я смогу спокойно и быстро вывести их из строя по одному. Но вот есть вероятность ещё лучше.

Позволив Кирану самому нести меня по широкой дуге вокруг культистов и выбирать безопасный путь, я начал выборочно разбивать сферы тёмного огня, которые окружали магов. И они один за другим стали кулями валиться на землю, охваченные зеленоватым пламенем. Либо пытались сбежать, потому как зелёные щупальца, вылезшие из бездны, принялись проворно их хватать и затягивать в свою пучину. Бездна обратилась против своих же призывателей.

Несколько минут спустя, когда затихла последняя нота песни, закрывшая разлом и исцелившая побережье, я остался совершенно один, если не считать несколько бесчувственных тел неудачливых культистов.

Что тут сказать, моё изначальное желание сделать всё от меня зависящее, не увенчалось бы успехом, если не помощь Антары и внезапно появившегося малефикция Игнеуса. Которого я, наконец, смог толком разглядеть у себя над головой. Но он, оседлав какое-то странное змееподобное создание, рванул на восток, даже не глянув в мою сторону.

Вероятное будущее выбросило мне свой наилучший исход. Мне тоже не стоит тут задерживаться. И надо связаться с сестрой или Норой, или хоть с кем-то из Южного. Но карманное блик-зеркало чернело выгоревшей гладью, а прямой вызов к Норе через перстень-печатку не дал ответа. Ну да, а на что ты рассчитывал, глупый принц? Ты бы ещё из Бездны попытался их выбликать.

Ладно, делать нечего, надо ехать к замку и всё выяснять на месте, благо раззадорившийся Киран был готов пуститься в галоп и доставить меня туда хоть по суше, хоть по воде.

И лишь спустя некоторое время скачки я всё-таки решился ещё раз заглянуть «в вероятное будущее», и с ужасом удостовериться, что один из кошмарных вариантов, о котором я так старался не задумываться, почти наверняка стал реальностью.

Клятва Хозяина и Инструмента должна быть активной даже сейчас. Он ведь находится достаточно далеко от места открытия разлома! Пусть у меня и сгорели все магические приборы, но ошейник же на Ленде, а не на мне!

Я ведь успел прервать ритуал безднопоклонников! С ним должно быть всё в порядке!

Я произнёс формулу поиска ещё раз, но вместо тепловатой пульсации, по которой я всегда мог найти своего учителя, ответом мне была ледяная тишина.

Я попал в тот каскад событий, которые привели к настоящему, где Лендаль больше не существовал.

**_Красный осколок_ **

Аль-Мухит с хлопком выпустил меня, выбросив прямо посреди моей спальни, и если бы я вовремя не затормозила, то врезалась бы в трюмо куда сильнее, чем просто заработав шишку на лбу. Но не время думать о таких мелочах, если я правильно поняла, то всё начинается только сейчас, потому как в комнате уже стоял острый запах гари.

Но наверняка никто ещё толком не сообразил, что именно происходит. Я вылетела из покоев и чуть не столкнулась на пороге с Норой, которая, видимо, пришла за мной.

— Не сюда, нам надо организовать людей, — я схватила её за руку и побежала на первый этаж, — ты в порядке, не зацепило?

— Нет, Ваша Светлость. Я получила… предупреждение. И сообщение о том, что вам надо помочь.

— Ага, это хорошо.

Но первые стоны, которые я услышала, говорили о том, что хорошо далеко не со всеми. Благо жители замка, почуяв запах гари, тоже стали выбегать из помещений, повинуясь инстинкту самосохранения, после того, как обнаружили, что свет погас, система заслонов до сих пор не сработала, а общее оповещение молчит.

— Ты и правда… Мне очень поможешь… Если не будешь пытаться меня остановить, — недолгий бег и необходимость тащить за собой Нору заставили меня запыхаться, и слова звучали отрывисто.

Но когда мы вышли во двор, я успела восстановить дыхание и обратилась с крыльца к тем, кто уже был на улице:

— Граждане Альбы и мои верные подданные! Не поддавайтесь панике! Это не пожар, но опасность ещё не миновала. В непосредственной близости от замка произошло бедствие инферно-природы, именно поэтому многие из вас могли пострадать от вспышек и возгорания предметов, привязанных к манасети дома. Рецидив, вероятнее всего, не предвидится, но из-за возмущения эфира мы сейчас остались без связи и отрезаны от внешнего мира. Поэтому прошу вас о том, чтобы вы чётко и слаженно выполняли мои указания!

Гудевшая до этого толпа замолчала при первых же моих словах, а паника, вызванная непониманием ситуации, практически улеглась. Отлично, нет хуже врага во время стихийного бедствия, чем толпа, охваченная ужасом. Так что я приготовилась отдавать приказы, надеясь, что каждый справится со своей задачей.

— Ромен, беги в генераторскую и отключи поместье от системы в принудительном режиме! Даже если там всё сгорело, общий активатор всё ещё функционирует. Обесточь его. Констанс, беги на конюшню и возьми самого резвого скакуна! Вот моя личная печать, лови! Скачи в Рикаст, свяжись с дежурным в Храме Охотника и именем короны потребуй перебросить в город бригаду Солнечных Братьев из столицы для зачистки берега от остаточных эманаций порождений Бездны. Скажи, что сюда пытаться телепортироваться бесполезно из-за эфирного шума. Там же попроси прислать сюда кареты врачебной помощи, но состоящие не из магиусов, а из простых врачевателей. Да там уже сами поймут. Бегом!

Люди, начав получать чёткие команды, собрались и были готовы слаженно действовать, внимая каждому моему слову, хотя до моих инструкций мог бы додуматься любой. Ведь общий порядок поведения во время таких инцидентов одинаков. Но на деле, как только что-то идёт не так, люди склонны или растерянно крутить головами и спрашивать что случилось, или в панике метаться, усугубляя ситуацию.

— Где наш целитель, где мастер Люкс? Нет его? Те из вас, кто в порядке, должны пройтись по всем комнатам и приусадебным помещениям в поисках раненых. Те пострадавшие, кто сам в состоянии передвигаться, пусть идут в палату врачевания. Я буду там и займусь вами. Тем, кто не может сам — помогите. Но самое главное, найдите тех, кто находится без сознания, они сейчас в самом опасном положении! Снимите с них все украшения и артефакты и немедля несите их ко мне! Франц и Патрик, вы отправитесь к Марам и Скорца, они ближе всех, их тоже могло зацепить. Узнайте, как они, и передайте им то, что слышали от меня. Марш!

Когда общие инструкции были розданы, а люди вышли из прострации и принялись выполнять поручения, я была уже наполовину спокойна. Направившись в палату врачевания, я уже знала, что всё будет не так, как мне показывал Таир в одном из видений. Причём он дал мне не только посмотреть на него, но и прочувствовать в полной мере.

Ощутить тупое оцепенение от сотни бесконечных перевязок и наложенных швов, когда туман усталости застилает глаза, но ты понимаешь, что нельзя останавливаться, потому как каждая минута на счету. Ощутить запах сгоревшей плоти и услышать крики умирающих, которым я была бессильна помочь. Познать всю чёрную глубину отчаяния от потери Илли, погибшей одной из самых первых, и даже не иметь времени оплакать её. Испытать нарастающую панику от того, что от брата нет никаких вестей, а помощь из города всё не приходит и не приходит. Нет, эта вероятность будущего будет точно не такой.

— Ваша Светлость, я не это имела в виду, я не собираюсь вас останавливать! — Нора бросилась следом за мной. — И нет, я говорю не том, чтобы эвакуировать вас из замка. Я здесь для того, чтобы помочь вам с теми, кто пострадал от манашока.

— Нора, это не опасно? Сейчас вообще не стоит колдовать.

— Это будет… по-другому. Методики, рассчитанные именно на такой случай. Я смогу очистить…

Она запнулась на полуслове, потому как мы увидели первого, кто нуждался в безотлагательной помощи. Мастер Люкс, свалившийся прямо посреди палаты и скорчившийся от боли. Он находился не в просто в обмороке, а явно в тяжёлом шоке.

Нора сразу же бросилась к нему и совершенно с неженской силой перевернула его и сорвала с пояса жезл и амулет целителя, все в чёрных трещинах и готовых вот-вот загореться. А потом она что-то сделала с ними, от чего они рассыпались в мелкую пыль, не породив даже искорки. После этого она перенесла его на кушетку, сама же села рядом тяжело дыша и начала складывать руками какие-то жесты, наверняка последовательности чар.

Я прикрыла глаза и настроилась на исцеление нашего врача, приводя того в чувство, и заметила, что аура заклинания, которым воспользовалась Нора, по структуре своей было очень похожа на те, которые мне показывал Таир.

Так вот в чём дело! Она применяет не альбийские заклинания, мало пригодные сейчас, а явно такие, что рассчитаны на высокий манафон Бездны. После чего воздух вокруг сидящей Норы стал закручиваться в светлые спирали, убирая из окружающего пространства искажения, вызванные волной из Аль-Мухит. Дева Милосердная, да она же очищает всё вокруг нас от эманаций как заправский Солнечный Брат!

После этого Люкс почти сразу же пришёл в себя и начал рассыпаться в благодарностях и говорить какую-то ерунду о том, что недостоин быть врачом и слугой нашей семьи. Но я прервала его тираду, показав пальцем на дверь:

— Если вы в силах так бойко извиняться, мастер, то лучше помогите мне. А благодарить будете, когда выпадет свободная минутка.

Потому как к нам стали заносить других пострадавших. Кого-то с сильными ожогами, а двоих в тяжёлом обморочном состоянии. Пожилой целитель сразу же вскочил, будто не он был абсолютно беспомощен некоторое время назад, и, осмотрев обожжённых, бросился к шкафам, из которых начал доставать мази и бинты, попутно давая инструкции тем, кто принёс раненых. Вот что значит прирожденный хилер, забота о чужой жизни превыше своих проблем!

К счастью, пострадавших было не так и много. Большая часть из них отделалась лёгкими ранениями или испугом, те же, чьи раны были серьёзнее, тоже уже находились вне опасности. До прибытия более существенной помощи они вполне продержатся, после чего будут вывезены в город, где им окажут качественное магическое лечение, которое полностью исцелит их тела, не оставив даже шрамов. Хотя после того, как я приступила к врачеванию, используя науку и дар Таира, большую часть ран удалось исцелить и так, возвращая здоровье и восстанавливая силы.

К моему величайшему облегчению, тех, кто был в обморочном манашоке, оказалось всего четверо, и их принесли почти сразу после моего выступления на балконе. Находясь в помещении, которое было очищено от скверны Норой, и от прикосновений моих рук, покрывшихся морозными узорами, они почти сразу же приходили в чувство. А спустя несколько минут покидали комнату на своих ногах, чтобы тоже помочь в замке.

Вскоре стали поступать донесения из соседних поместий, и я отправила помощь во главе с мастером Люксом к Рейвенам, добровольцы же отправились на всякий случай в более отдалённые замки, которые находились дальше от эпицентра рифта.

Всё шло хорошо, но червячок нетерпения и тревоги грыз меня изнутри. Я ждала знака от Таира, чтобы отправиться спасать ещё одного пациента. Если Игнеус унёс Лендаля в Аль-Мухит, это будет благом для его израненного тела, но губительно для его души. Если в ближайшие полчаса я не смогу оказать ему помощь, то вероятность того, что его дух сможет найти путь обратно в тело, станет крайне невелика.

И когда на грани слышимости я услышала хлопанье крыльев и ощутила, как вокруг меня начинает смыкаться Океан, то поняла, как была напряжена и испугана всё это время. И только сейчас, в преддверии настоящей битвы за жизнь, смогла наконец-то обрести истинную решимость.


	15. Часть II Глава 15 Разноцветный калейдоскоп - Смешение палитры

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Глава, в которой наши храбрые герои внезапно работают слаженно и сообща, принимают участие в разрешении одного временного парадокса, а ещё заканчивают то, что начали в главе прошлой. Ко всему прочему, на читателя вываливается немного семейной драмы, но сами герои не так уж сильно удивлены происходящему. Лендаль, видя подобное дело, раздумывает помирать и возвращается в повествование в качестве активного живого участника._

**_Жёлто-оранжевый осколок_ **

****

Удивительное дело, как человеческий разум способен подстраиваться и относиться по-разному к одним и тем же явлениям, заново создавая своё отношение и даже перенося определённые чувства на какой-то объект всего лишь из-за смены внешнего облика. Я подловил себя на этой мысли, уже сидя верхом на своём драконоподобном помощнике, когда отдал ему приказ искать Лендаля. И одобрительно потрепал за чешуйчатыми ушами, когда он пару раз понюхал воздух и понёс меня в нужную сторону.

Из рассказов Набии я понял, что «татуировка», которой награждает Дух-Король своих жрецов, не просто украшение и знак отличия, а биологически совместимая с носителем последовательность, черпающая силы непосредственно из Аль-Мухит, и иным другим способом недоступная человеку. Более того, имеющая частично автономную работу и некую персонификацию. В моем же случае даже произошло удачное адаптивное слияние с контурами перчатки, что позволило мне совместить альбийские и серпенские технологии, если так можно выразиться. Потому как я уже успел в неё забиндить кое-что из протоколов, пока закрывал разлом.

Но не в этом было дело! А в том, как я начал относиться к своему симбиотическому инструменту-перчатке после того, как он впервые у меня «ожил» и принял форму змея в одном из визитов к Океану.

Вот и сейчас, вместо того чтобы активировать режим поиска объекта по остаточному эманационному следу, используя частоту, уже заложенную и синхронизированную с носителем дочернего артефакта, я на полном серьёзе вслух отдал приказ моему змею взять след, а когда он выполнил его, то вместо подтверждения активации я его поощрительно почесал.

Я и в самом деле стал относиться к нему как живому существу, хотя его внешний вид не более чем иллюзия, сплетённая колдовством. Но, судя по всему, невероятно хорошая иллюзия, раз я, совершенно не задумываясь о левитационных чарах, уже практически долетел до нужного места, потому как мой змей-инструмент начал снижаться и, нырнув между древесными кронами, шумно захлопал крыльями, притормаживая. От листьев, влажно ударивших мне в лицо, я на секунду потерялся в пространстве, а потому заметил лишь то, что он спикировал и схватил в пасть что-то светлое с земли. Через мгновение мокрая и холодная влага Аль-Мухит сомкнулась вокруг, и зелёная волна прибоя вынесла нас на янтарный берег. Пока я слезал с его гладкой спины, он уже опустил свою ношу на песок и пару раз лизнул в лицо того, кого принёс, видимо, пытаясь привести в чувство. Но это не возымело никакого эффекта, а потому он примостился рядом, положив голову на лапы, и выжидательно уставился на меня.

Сколько раз я думал о том, что как хорошо бы было привести Лендаля на этот пляж и показать ему свою часть Океана? И вот он действительно здесь, но совсем не так я себе представлял наше времяпровождение. Уже второй раз я оказался бессилен как проводник, но мой змей брал на себя эту обязанность и выручал меня. И уже во второй раз подобное путешествие заканчивалось чьей-то кровью и, увы, на этот раз не моим разбитым носом.

Я опустился рядом и, стараясь не смотреть на раны, возложил на него руки, считывая флюид и структуру, определяя его физическое и эстерное состояние. Прощупывал все потоки маны, проверяя состояние псише и ошейника. Да уж, дружок-змей, так просто его в чувство теперь не приведёшь, я даже до конца не был уверен, жив ли он. Жив в том смысле, какой вкладывают в него люди, потому как передо мной лежала не более чем пустая оболочка, не имеющая души. Сломанный инструмент с расторгнутым контрактом. И дело вовсе не в ране на шее, которая представляла собой страшное зрелище: куски раскуроченного металла, впившегося в тело, и зелёная кровь, до сих пор вытекавшая из разорванного горла. Сейчас это была меньшая из его бед. Моё зрение магиуса видело растерзанные последовательности цепей, хлеставшие рваными ошмётками во все стороны, и не способные больше сдерживать огромную мощь маны, накопленную за годы пребывания Инструментом.

Лишь одна единственная цепь, проходящая через его сердце, всё ещё связывала его с миром живых, не позволяя его духу окончательно раствориться в водах Океана. Хорошо хоть орихалковый псише, качественно слитый со своим носителем, никак не изменился и был в спящем состоянии.

Я чуть ли не кожей чувствовал вибрацию, которая сотрясала нижний мир от вожделения, почуявшего возвращение своего властелина. Дух-Король, заточённый в его теле, вырвался наружу, разрушив последние преграды, стоявшие на его пути. И вовсе не тот вечно юный и мудрый Король, к которому я привык. А голодное и хищное воплощение Бездны, первозданная энергия, существующая за гранью бытия. Не умеющая и не желающая сдерживать свою разрушительную мощь. Какое счастье, что я вовремя успел забрать его в Аль-Мухит, не позволив вырваться этой силе наружу в верхнем мире и возвратив в родную стихию.

Наверное, так для сахиров выглядит принц, который завалил своё испытание, но бессильный освободиться от зова Океана? Или такая же задача стояла перед Даном, когда он сковывал своего воспитанника? На меня накатила паника, потому как я оказался совершенно не готов к техномагическому преобразованию подобного рода, вот уж действительно тут потребуется настоящее чудо!

Но я заметил, что здесь, на берегу, всё было пока что спокойно. Что шипящая вода моря не обжигала ледяным холодом, а была приятно прохладной, шумела она не гневно и яростно, а безмятежно плескалась у моих ног, перебирая камешки и создавая пенные водовороты. Ровный шелест волн говорил мне, что всё хорошо, он убаюкивал мятежный дух, усыплял грозную силу и утихомиривал своё собственное сердце, еле слышно бьющее не в груди Лендаля, но где-то в недрах глубоких вод. Пока он во власти этих волн, ни ему, ни окружающему миру не грозит никакая опасность свыше той, что он уже подвергся.

Мир вновь превратился в дивный механизм с тончайшими эфирными струнами, сплетающими воедино этот золотой берег, лавандовые небеса и меня. Струны обвивали мои руки и тело Лендаля, лежащее на песке, сливали и объединяли всё на свете.

И моя недавняя паника тоже отступила, мне совершенно не требуется прыгать выше головы и повторять подвиг Дана. Остаточной эманационной структуры, всё ещё находящейся в активном живом состоянии, более чем достаточно для моей задачи. Одним движением размокнув оставшиеся контуры, я освободил Лендаля от остатков ошейника и контракта, обнажив его естество. Пальцы мои стали выплетать новую вязь серебряных узоров, синее сияние окружило нас, подобное тому, какое охватывает мастера и контрактора во время создания клятвы на серебре.

Я не смогу создать для него совершенно новый ошейник, не смогу заключить на него иной контракт, как и не смогу полностью освободить его. Даже если бы это и удалась, то ничего из этого не имело бы смысла, Лендаль-Король был прав насчёт того, что его существование в качестве Духа-Короля возможно лишь при идеальном стечении обстоятельств. Если пятнадцатилетней Лендаль в силу недостатка способностей и подготовки просто не был готов к испытанию, то тот, кто лежал передо мной, хоть и был весьма опытен, уже физически не выдержал бы подобного, находясь одной ногой во владениях смерти.

Но здесь и сейчас в моей власти вернуть его в тот миг, в каком он находился до открытия разлома и выжигания цепей. Мои руки проворно закручивали вязь слов силы и аспектов могущества, точно копируя потоки, которые отсекут его от течения времени. Скрупулёзно повторяли каскады рядов протекции, которые станут преградой на пути внутренней мощи, требующей обуздания. Наполняли моей маной коацерват живого серебра, который в последствие станет металлическим воплощением моего заклинания.

Понятия не имею, сколько времени это заняло, и если уж на то пошло, сколько его минуло в реальном мире, но море всё так же тихо шумело у моих ног, а змей, свернувшийся клубком, смотрел на спящего смертельным сном Лендаля, когда в моих ладонях затрепетала лента горячего серебра, переливающаяся в своей глубине узором из листьев плюща. Готовая и жаждущая обхватить его шею, вновь превратив в Инструмент. И что главное, вновь несущая способность укротить дух короля Бездны.

Да только теперь у меня сложности иного характера.

— Я починил твой ошейник, Лендаль, и исправил цепи анимуса, которые помогают удерживать человеческую душу в смертном теле. Но вот целитель из меня вообще никакой. Даже возобновив твой контракт, я всё ещё не представляю, как залечить такую рану, чтобы мы могли вернуться обратно. Я понятия не имею, что делать дальше.

И в этот же миг высокий девичий голос решил за меня эту дилемму:

— Я имею понятие. Я вылечу его.

**_Пунцово-красный осколок_ **

****

В этой части Аль-Мухит я ещё никогда не бывала, хотя мне казалось, что успела его облететь вдоль и поперёк. И до этого не знала, что у Всеохватывающего Океана где-то существуют берега. Но если подумать, я никогда не бывала здесь без Таира и никогда не оказывалась в компании этого рыжего и нескладного малефикция, с которым я познакомилась несколько месяцев назад. Да вот только от того молодого мага, который краснел и смущался от поддёвок моего брата, мало что осталось. Я даже не сразу его узнала, когда оказалась здесь, хотя была готова к этой встрече. Думаю, то, что согнало юношескую бесхитростность с его лица и расправило плечи, также изменило и нас с братом, хотя сами мы вряд ли заметили эти изменения.

Я не понимала, что именно он делает с телом Лендаля, слабо разбираясь в магической механике, тем более такой необычной, но чувствовала в дыхании моря, что моё время целителя ещё не настало. А потому просто наблюдала за происходящим и качалась на его волнах в птичьем облике, стараясь не думать о том, как утекают драгоценные секунды.

И лишь когда Игнеус заговорил, нарушив тишину побережья, я поняла, что пора. Я вновь приняла человеческую форму, ощутила твердь под своими ногами и вышла к ним из воды. Безусловно, это могло бы быть эффектным и живописным рождением из пены морской, да только моя одежда была вся измята и перепачкана, волосы мокры, а туфли вовсе где-то потерялись.

— Я имею понятие. Я вылечу его.

Смена эмоций на лице малефикция была воистину непередаваема! Но, судя по всему, хоть он и был немало удивлён, оказался достаточно умён, чтобы не задавать сейчас глупых вопросов из серии, как я тут оказалась и что делаю. И даже изобразил некое подобие поклона, передвинувшись в сторону и всё ещё держа над Лендалем слепящую глаза ленту, давая мне к нему подойти поближе.

— Как долго он провёл в таком состоянии?

— Не могу сказать, он порядочно потерял крови до того, как я забрал его, и очень обессилел за то время, когда я восстанавливал его контракт. Вы умеете врачевать?

— Умею, но мне никогда не приходилось лечить Инструменты, и я никогда не сталкивалась с существами такой двойственной природы. Но я здесь именно для этого.

Я опустилась на песок и прикоснулась пальцами, моментально покрывшимися морозными узорами, к ране на шее Лендаля, пытаясь понять, так же она ужасна на деле, какой выглядит. Проницая и проникая внутрь не столько его тела, но тонкой витальной составляющей, воздействуя на которую талантливый целитель мог приживить оторванную конечность, вырастить выбитый зуб или даже вывести из затяжной комы. И дивясь тому, что хоть его сердце не бьётся, но он определённо ещё жив.

Жив в той степени, насколько живым можно считать сам Океан. И отклик такой знакомой силы, что наполняла меня, встретил меня где-то в глубине того, что было сутью его естества. Мне предстоит лечить не Инструмент. Но исцелять раны самого Аль-Мухит.

— Игнеус, это у тебя в руках ошейник? Я так понимаю, что его нельзя освободить от контракта, но оставлять так тоже нет возможности? Иначе он навсегда останется здесь, если ты не завершишь свой труд?

— Эм, на самом деле я закончил, и всё работает уже сейчас, хоть пока и не надел его. Тут как бы особо не на что надевать, — он замялся, стараясь избегать взглядом рваной раны на горле Лендаля, — но он уже полноценный Инструмент, точно такой же, каким был и раньше. Я произвёл полное и успешное восстановление всех его систем, осталось лишь замкнуть запирающий контур замка, но…

— То есть дело только за мной, прямо как ты и говорил, Таир…

— Что? Ой, принцесса, а вы что, в курсе всего происходящего? Вас тоже привёл Дух-Король?

Рано я стала радоваться, считая, что Игнеус поумнел. Вот вам и дурацкие, а главное, совершенно неуместные сейчас вопросы.

— Просто помолчи и стой рядом, — с шипением бросила я ему, уже чувствуя, как боль Лендаля начинает частично передаваться мне.

Но так даже проще, боль и мучения это воплощение самой жизни, только мертвецы уже не страдают. Если он так остро отреагировал на моё проникновение, значит, душа его где-то рядом и всё ещё не успела раствориться в водах Аль-Мухит. Не позволяя себе радоваться и расслабляться раньше времени, я сосредоточилась на своих ощущениях, прикрыв глаза и взывая к Океану.

Встретила меня холодная и совершенно чуждая структура живой воды, не поддающаяся ни контролю, ни человеческому воздействию, но я распахнула свои мысленные объятия и охватила жизненную суть Лендаля, пытаясь вспомнить всё то, чему учил меня Таир, настраиваясь на него и готовясь восстанавливать изначальную биологическую составляющую. Ледяная влага вздрогнула и отступила под моим напором, а я увидела и прочувствовала, что зелёная кровь снова становится красной и горячей. Обыкновенной человеческой кровью. И рана под моими руками начала медленно, но уверенно поддаваться. К счастью, повреждения были не такими страшными, как я думала, не пострадала ни трахея, ни глубокие сосуды и нервы шеи. Искалеченная сонная артерия и наружная яремная вена начали понемногу срастаться, восстанавливая целостность, а мышцы и кожа заново нарастать. Но вот крови и сил он потерял порядочно, а шоковый удар, такой же, какой получила Илли, нанёс куда больше вреда, чем я рассчитывала.

Хороший целитель-маг даже в случае самых тяжких увечий, когда обыкновенная медицина совершенно бессильна, способен равномерно распределить имеющуюся виталити, чтобы приступить к врачеванию и вернуть умирающего пациента к жизни. А при наличии донора, совместимого по потокам энергии и обладающего сродственной кровью, и вовсе безопасно позаимствовать необходимые компоненты у другого человека, чтобы быстро поставить на ноги пострадавшего.

Но мне никогда не приходилось заниматься этим на практике! И где я сейчас найду тебе донора, Лендаль? Разве что имеется надежда на то, что моя собственная виталити и кровь хоть частично подойдут для него, но ситуация критическая, попробовать стоит в любом случае!

И когда моя жизненная сила тонкими ручейками полилась в него, не отторгаемая, а благодатно принимаемая, как капли долгожданного дождя впитывающиеся в иссушенную землю, я осознала то, насколько же хорошо совместимы мы оказались. Слишком совместимы, чтобы это можно было счесть простым совпадением по группе крови и структуре жизненной плазмы. И пока я насыщала его, цепи живых последовательностей, в которых кодировалась вся информация о человеке, раскрылись предо мной, послушно подчиняясь моему желанию, и дали однозначный ответ.

Но не успела я до конца осмыслить эту новость, как рана почти моментально зажила под моими руками, а высокая волна шумно ударилась о берег за нашими спинами, окатив ливнем брызг. И в тот же момент сердце Лендаля забилось в груди, а душа вернулась в тело. Он самостоятельно сделал первый вздох. Пушистые ресницы затрепетали на перемазанном песком и грязью лице, и он открыл глаза, рассеянно осматриваясь вокруг.

Но глаза его были не обычного сине-зелёного оттенка, а глубокого чёрно-изумрудного цвета с лиловыми бликами зарниц в своей глубине. Внутри которых таилось нечто такое, что никак не могло принадлежать человеку. Густые грозовые тучи набежали на солнце, а Океан торжествующе зашумел внезапно разразившейся бурей. Дева милосердная, что же такое мы с Игнеусом натворили, и что именно сейчас вернулось в его тело?!

Шумно вздохнув, он практически прорычал шумом волн:

— Наконец-то!

И вырвав ленту ошейника из рук опешившего Игнеуса, он взвился белым пламенем в воздух и воздел ладони кверху, призывая к себе морскую стихию. Которая хищно схватила нас троих своими солёными клыками и, подняв на гребне невероятно высокой волны, сбросила в свою тёмную пропасть. Среди всего этого шума я точно не могла услышать ни слова из того, что тогда мне сказал Лендаль, но разобрала в движениях его губ: «Не бойся, варит, так надо». И я перестала бояться.

**_Льдисто-синий осколок_ **

****

Когда я отправлялся в путь сегодня на рассвете, то чувства мои были диаметрально противоположны тем, что я испытывал сейчас, двинувшись обратно. За всю тянувшуюся просто бесконечно дорогу, сначала через лес, а потом по белым грунтовым тропинкам, я неоднократно пытался разложить вероятности будущего гармошкой, выглядывая ту, которая приведёт меня к иному исходу. В результате чего меня стало уже мутить от этих попыток, а изнервничавшийся из-за моего напряжения Киран начал неодобрительно взбрыкивать каждый раз, когда я снова пытался подглядеть в будущее. Но я прекратил это занятие лишь тогда, когда мы чуть не врезались во влажный бурелом. Бросив на время свои тщетные попытки, я сосредоточился на дороге и вновь извлёк своё карманное блик-зеркало. Никакой связи, но ничего, мы уже почти скоро будем на месте.

И только сейчас я поймал себя на мысли, что всё это время я даже на секунду не задумывался о том, как открытие разлома могло сказаться на других людях, которых могла зацепить волна! Ведь наверняка всё не слишком радужно у тех, кто оказался достаточно близко от него.

Не стоит хотя бы немного устыдиться из-за того, Моя Светлость, что, накручиваясь своими мыслями, ты совершенно позабыл о своих подданных?

Много ли пострадавших и как сильна была отдача здесь? Не могу сказать, что подобное явление было чем-то совершенно из ряда вон выходящим для альбийцев, но, тем не менее, смогли ли вовремя организовать помощь? И как скоро здесь будет бригада Братьев? В лучшем случае они начнут зачистку берега не раньше утра. Но, судя по всему, глас совести и чувство вины никак не желали пробуждаться, полностью заглушённые жаркой волной совершенно непонятной для меня эмоции, которая накатила на меня ещё на переправе к Яшме после явления Антары и довольно очевидной провокации с его стороны.

И если во время битвы она обращалась в ярость и гнев, находя выход для себя, то сейчас, пока я пребывал в вынужденном бездействии и не имел никаких вестей, съедала меня живьём. Так что пока я отвлекался на мысли о своей бессовестности или, по крайней мере, пытался, то Киран вынес меня к воротам нашего замка.

Какое облегчение, судя по спокойному и организованному поведению жителей, если волна и докатилась сюда, то ущерб оказался невелик. А из того, что здоровались со мной с радостью, а не провожали горестным молчанием, я сделал вывод, что беда обошла всех стороной и никто серьёзно не пострадал.

Кроме одного человека. К которому я так спешил всё это время.

И как только я спешился, не забыв поблагодарить своего терпеливого коня за заботу и наконец-то давая ему отдых, то синяя вспышка мигнула перед моими глазами, а я явственно услышал чей-то голос:

— Шевелись, варит.

Но даже и без этих слов я уже почувствовал тягучее и густое присутствие какой-то огромной мощи, струящейся со стороны замка. Низкий инфразвуковой рокот, подобный тому, какой издают гнездящиеся в горах драконы, будто бы сами скалы говорят друг с другом.

Никто из присутствующих, по всей видимости, не замечал этого, но на меня эта сила давила так, будто я оказался глубоко под водой. Судя по всему, туда-то мне и надо, к источнику этой силы, а потому ведомый усиливающимся ощущением давления в ушах, я через несколько минут оказался в круглой палате врачевания.

Как только я открыл дверь, то первым делом увидел там свою сестру, целую и невредимую, но необычно сосредоточенную. Как будто она была занята каким-то ответственным делом и при моём появлении лишь кратко кивнула, но не бросилась обниматься, как обычно, а лишь взглядом указала мне на другого человека в комнате. 

Малефикций Игнеус, которого я видел сегодня ранее, тоже был здесь. Видно, по воздуху на змее быстрее и сподручнее было добираться, чем скакать лесом через всё побережье?

Но он даже не повернулся в мою сторону, что-то делая возле шара воды, висящего прямо посреди комнаты, внутри которого просвечивалась человеческая фигура. Судя по всему, она и была центром той силы, которую я почуял, въехав по двор замка.

— Теперь он ещё сильнее закрылся и абсолютно недостижим для внешнего воздействия, я больше не опасаюсь преждевременного коллапса — обратился маг, вероятнее всего, к моей сестре, — он что-то вам говорит, Ваша Светлость?

— Да, — она к чему-то прислушалась, — говорит, что ты был хорошим мальчиком и уже можешь перестать оттягивать сужающийся аркан времени. Санитас прибыл. Так что всё в порядке.

Вспотевший и раскрасневшийся малефикций при этих словах развернулся и вместо положенного по рангу поклона, который он всегда исполнял прелесть как неуклюже, повторил недавний жест моей сестры. Краткий кивок. Как равный равному.

— Тогда мы оставляем вас вдвоём. Но учите, потоки сольются с минуты на минуту, так что вы уж поторопитесь. Принцесса, идём, поможем Норе с фоноочисткой.

И, пропустив мою сестру вперёд, он вышел из комнаты, оставив меня в замешательстве, больше не добавив ни слова. Сестра тоже хороша! Могла бы хоть намекнуть, что здесь творится.

Водная сфера запульсировала и лопнула, опав слюдяными лепестками и выпустив наружу своего пленника, так что я наконец-то смог разглядеть того, кто находился внутри неё.

Да уж, и в самом деле, всё познаётся в сравнении. А ведь совсем недавно я считал, что Лендаль и Антара практически на одно лицо и последний отличается от моего Инструмента лишь разницей в возрасте и более деспотичной манерой себя держать. Сейчас же передо мной стояло существо, вне всякого сомнения, носящее тело Лендаля, но настолько чуждой и нечеловеческой природы, что даже не было и сотой доли вероятности того, что я их когда-то перепутаю. Это если не брать во внимание то, что это создание спокойно могло ходить, не нуждаясь в услугах кресла.

Хотя, как оказалось, кое-что их роднило. Умение бурно и недвусмысленно проявлять своё недовольство. Стремительно подойдя ко мне, он залепил такую затрещину, что из глаз брызнули искры, а сам я отлетел на несколько шагов назад.

— Почему ты такой ненадёжный, Санитас? Где тебя носило всё это время? Тебе было дано самое простое задание, но и его ты не в состоянии выполнить как положено. Косвенными намёками и прямым текстом я повторял тебе это не единожды, но, судя по всему, это слишком сложно для твоей тупой башки!

— Ты о чём? Кто ты такой?

— Что значит, кто я такой? Ты не только идиот, но ещё и страдаешь обширными провалами в памяти, мой принц? Или таким я тебе настолько не нравлюсь, что ты уходишь в отрицание? Хотя, казалось бы, куда дальше? Сколько раз я тебе говорил не оставлять меня одного? Но что мы имеем?! Когда твоё присутствие и правда необходимо, тебя нет рядом! Иди сюда и займись тем, что от тебя требуется.

Его вспышка гнева исчезла почти так же быстро, как и возникла, потому как к концу своей тирады он говорил уже вполне спокойным тоном. И, видимо, решив, что этого недостаточно, добавил:

— Я больше не буду тебя бить. Честно. Вот, возьми, мне нужно добиться более точного подобия, так что лучше, если это сделаешь именно ты. 

И он протянул мне что-то металлическое и блестящее. И только сейчас я заметил, что хоть его шея и была перемазана кровью и чем-то зелёным, но, тем не менее, совершенно и категорически свободна от оков ошейника, который я сейчас вертел в руках.

— Что мне надо делать?

— Просто. Быть. Рядом. Почему. Ты. Такой. Глупый! — Произнося каждое слово, он при этом довольно болезненно тыкал меня пальцем в лоб, но потом, решив, что ума мне это не прибавит, остановился и продолжил: —Кария и Игнеус почти всё сделали сами. Я не ошибся в них, а они не ошиблись в своём выборе. А потому и я смог вернуться. Снова. От тебя же требуется лишь самая малость. Зачем я тебе дал один из своих даров? Воспользуйся им и перестань меня злить!

Мир послушно разъехался своими копиями, но если чуть ранее я не мог высмотреть ни единого исхода, который бы меня удовлетворил, то сейчас решение маячило прямо у меня под носом. Настолько простое, что я даже сразу не поверил в него. Но проверяя вероятные вариации снова и снова, убедился в том, что ошибки нет. Причём всё, что от меня требовалось, и правда было крайне несложным. Как он и сказал, надо просто быть рядом.

Хотелось бы ещё знать, кто именно на самом деле находится передо мной, но слабая тень догадки хоть и забрезжила передо мной, я упрямо не хотел в неё верить. Пока я раскладывал свои пасьянсы грядущего, мой собеседник, в котором я отказывался признавать Лендаля, увлёк меня за собой и усадил на невысокий диванчик с низкой спинкой. И убрав волосы, подставил шею, чтобы я смог вновь связать его узами серебра.

Металл ошейника ожил и затрепетал в моих руках, послушно обвился плетями плюща вокруг его шеи, соединившись своими краям и тепло пульсируя под моим пальцами. И, наконец, восстановил свою старую форму, мигнув синим сиянием. Безусловно, это ощущение точно такое же, к какому я привык, прикасаясь к ошейнику Лендаля. Да и сидел передо мной в некоторой мере именно Лендаль — невероятно злющий, опасный и сильно изменившийся, будто бы разом лишившийся всей свой человеческой сути, оставив лишь голый разум и чистые необузданные эмоции.

Когда я закончил, он вновь заговорил со мной, приняв до боли знакомую вальяжную позу, откинувшись и забросив ногу на ногу, которая сейчас плохо вязалась с его властными интонациями в голосе.

— Что ты знаешь о том, как работают законы времени? Практически ничего. Но я постараюсь объяснить так, чтобы это дошло даже до твоих дубовых мозгов, раз уж всё, что нам остаётся, так просто ждать окончания этого витка. Я расскажу, что учудил твой Инструмент. Лучше называть вещи своими и при этом разными именами, разделив наши состояния. На то состояние, когда я ещё был человеком, и то, когда перестал. Антара наверняка кое-что уже успел показать тебе, хоть и в свойственной ему циничной манере, но так, чтобы главную суть ты уловил и выполнил свою роль, движимый нужным мне желанием.

Видя ошеломление на моём лице, он явно хотел опять что-то высказать насчёт моего интеллекта, но, судя по всему, смирился с тем, какой собеседник ему достался, и продолжил:

— Не только открывшийся разлом разрушил цепи ошейника и освободил Лендаля от клятвы серебра. Он сам пожелал этого. Отказался от предупреждения и не ушёл вовремя из-под удара, предпочтя рискнуть, чтобы отвести угрозу не от себя, а от вас, наследнички. А потому закономерно помер от такого, как и любой Инструмент на его месте. Но просто так помирать он не захотел, и вместе с жизнью выпустил наружу и свою истинную суть. Меня. И из того времени, что у него было, из всего нескольких секунд между пробуждением своего естества и потерей сознания от манашока он умудрился создать обширную временную петлю альтернативного времени, текущему параллельно нормальному течению порядка вещей. Вселенная оцепенела от удивления, но проглотила это. Потому как если бы она не умела избавляться от подобных противоречий, то давно бы свернулась в абсолютное ничто при первой же попытке заигрывания кого-либо с законами мироздания. Но при создании устойчивых петель, где причина строго замыкается на следствие, такие вероятности вполне возможны без формирования парадоксов. Я вижу, ты потерялся? Я и так объясняю крайне упрощённо, специально для убогого твоего разума. Ладно, опустим то, как он смог провернуть подобное, раз уж ты не способен оценить этот тонкий парадоксовый юмор, и перейдём к тому, что было дальше. А дальше началось ещё большее веселье. В этот свежесозданный локус он самовольно внедрился в качестве воплощённого Духа-Короля, что само по себе неслыханная дерзость, причём не единожды, а сразу трижды. От такой наглости вселенная чуть не подавилась возмущениями континума и поползла трещинами противоречий и накапливаемых системных ошибок, но и тут смирилась. Благо всё это затрагивало исключительно параллельное течение естества. А так как Лендаль больше не устраивал плясок со временем, то петля со скрипом выдержала и продолжила путь к точке своего финала. И одновременно своего начала. Ты хоть слово понимаешь из того, что я говорю?

— По-твоему, я совсем дебил? — он начинал меня бесить всё больше и больше своей снисходительностью, но промолчать сейчас означало сыграть ему на руку, а потому я ответил, благо знал ответ:

— Если эпицентром локуса была активная воля живого объекта, то когда альтернативное время петли закончится, объект должен вернуться в то состояние, в котором был изначально. Или же он не вернётся вовсе, если создал какой-то временной парадокс. Для стороннего наблюдателя тогда ничего не произойдёт. Потому как не только сами альтернативные события исчезнут, но и память о них тоже. «Механика относительного времени», том второй. Спасибо большое за внимание. Так как меня неоднократно мучили сны об этом, то имелась очень основательная мотивация, чтобы поразмыслить об этом и разобраться в природе такого явления. Причём не без твоей же помощи! Сам ты тупой!

— Не горячись. Именно так. Я просто думал, что ты так ничего и не понял из моих уроков. Как бы то ни было, те события, что случились сегодня, пойдя по максимально благоприятному пути — уже неоспоримый факт. И не будут откачены, когда петля распадётся. Их создавали вы, а не я. Я был лишь вестником и советчиком. Стараниями Карии и Игнеуса моё физическое тело было возвращено в исходное состояние и готово вновь мягко войти в нормальное русло общего потока. И вот тут вот и кроются некоторые сложности, связанные с моим слишком глубоким воплощением. И необходимо твоё присутствие. Здесь возможны два варианта. Первый, когда именно «нормальный Лендаль» из прошлого благополучно окажется в этом теле, а я исчезну. И второй, когда время вернётся в исходное положение, а владеть этим телом буду всё ещё «я», потому как не вспомню, что значит быть человеком. Моё существование станет ошибкой. Противоречием, разрушающим ткань бытия. И вселенная исцелится путём удаления нежелательного фактора. Вероятность этого существует и её нельзя исключать.

Судя по всему, он или читал мои мысли, или читал мои эмоции. А может, и то и другое сразу. Что было бы не самым удивительным событием за сегодняшний день. Потому как он ответил на вопрос, который я ещё не успел ему задать.

— Да, мир станет тем, в котором твой драгоценный Лендаль вообще никогда не существовал. Ты даже о нём больше не вспомнишь. Хоть он и позаботился о факторах, уменьшающих противоречия, но когда он стал тремя моими частными воплощениями, он перестал быть собой. Он слился со мной и стал изначальным Океаном, проникнув в меня куда более глубоко, чем кто-либо решался, сохранив при этом разум. Сейчас он является живым и полным аватаром всего Мухит. Слишком много моря и слишком мало человека. И боюсь, что он мог чрезмерно отхлебнуть из горькой мудрости моих вод, чтобы, когда наше общее время подойдёт к концу, он мог стать собой прежним и забыть о том, кем он является в текущую секунду.

— Поэтому и нужен я? Чтобы напомнить тебе… себя настоящего? Или правильнее говорить — ему внутри тебя?

Он взял меня за руку и крепко сплёлся нашими пальцами, от чего огненные мурашки боли побежали по коже. И жаркая волна прокатилась по моему телу, когда он придвинулся очень близко, немигающе глядя на меня своими жуткими тёмными глазами. Так близко, что привычный запах горьковатых цветов коснулся моих ноздрей.

— Да. Просто будь тут и думай обо мне. О том, каким я был. Чувствуй меня. Сейчас моя душа и моё сердце это всеединая суть Аль-Мухит, всемогущая и бесчеловечная. Но сам факт того, что ты будешь рядом, связанный со мной клятвой и кровью, окажется самой лучшей путеводной звездой, которая выведет из темноты. Центром кристаллизации моей прежней личности. Железной гарантией, а не просто шансом. Вспоминай его, чтобы я… чтобы я тоже мог вспомнить себя.

И я начал вспоминать, понимая, что всё то, что проносится перед моим мысленным взором, видит и чувствует этот «Лендаль», жестокий ледяной Океан и одновременно мой учитель, которого, как оказалось, я совершенно не знал. Количество твоих тайн, мой наставник, просто превысило критическую массу. Но сейчас они меня не волнуют. Как и не волнует то, что моя душа полностью открыта перед тобой.

Я стал восстанавливать в памяти наши общие точки соприкосновения и свои чувства. Момент нашей первой встречи, мою внезапную и незамутнённую ненависть, скоро сменившуюся глухим раздражением. Наши занятия и прогулки. Не только то, чему ты меня научил, но и то, чему мы научились друг у друга.

Я перебирал как драгоценные камни все те воспоминания, что нас связывали, не только радостные события, но и горькие обиды, которые мы причиняли друг другу, взаимные невысказанные упрёки и минуты полного непонимания. Тёмное недоверие и туманное предчувствие влечения. Вспоминал, как между нами прорастали хрупкие связи, возникало доверие и тёплая привязанность.

Сейчас я без сопротивления обнажал перед ним всё то, что раньше скрывал, все те чувства и мысли, от которых я и сам старательно отнекивался, но которые, очевидно, прочно поселились в моём сердце и навсегда останутся там.

Смущение. Завиток волос, пахнущий вишней, и мой неловкий поцелуй на тенебрийском приёме.

Нежность. Чернильные тени от сосен и тёмные ночные кружева на белых простынях, когда я наблюдал за тобой спящим.

Досада. Невыносимо прекрасный силуэт на скале, когда ты красовался верхом на джарактийце перед моей сестрой.

Страх. Безучастный и равнодушный взгляд из-под белых ресниц после подчинения моему командному приказу.

И ещё одно очень болезненное чувство, которое я испытал сегодня утром, но не решался описать одним ёмким словом. Когда увидел рассветное море, тающие грозовые облака и хрупкую фигуру на берегу, позволяющую ласкать себя набегающим искристым волнам.

Ревность. Жгучая и безумная ревность.

Я отдаю их все тебе. И отдаю тебе всего себя. Я желаю, чтобы ты вернулся и был моим. И сам желаю принадлежать тебе.

Мир еле ощутимо вздрогнул, веер вероятностей стал стремительно складываться, пока не осталась одна-единственная. И я понял, что потоки времени успешно слились в единое русло, потому как в тот же момент тяжёлое давление великой силы, которая исходила от него, внезапно исчезло. Тот, кто вернулся в его тело, безусловно был человеком. Именно тем, кого я так жаждал заполучить обратно.

****

**_Матово-белый осколок_ **

****

Прохладное прикосновение, пахнущее лимоном и лавандой, приятно холодило виски и лоб, освежало раздражённую кожу и понемногу пробуждало меня от тяжёлого сна, который плотно держал меня и не желал окончательно отпускать.

Что со мной произошло? Я слишком долго разгуливал на улице днём, и меня так сморило от жары, что я уснул? Или вовсе вырубился от солнечного удара, а теперь заботливая Нора приводит меня в чувство и лишь ждёт момента, когда я оклемаюсь, чтобы устроить мне выволочку? Даже парочку раз можешь меня стукнуть, Нора, только дай ещё немного полежать, пока ты заботишься обо мне.

Но оживающее сознание безжалостно подбрасывало мне обрывки недавних событий, говоря о том, что не на солнышке это меня разморило. А прикосновения, которые приводили меня в чувство, принадлежали вовсе не Норе, это были сильные мужские руки. Что же случилось после того, как я отключился в разрушенном храме Аквамаринового Змея?

Я наконец-то смог разлепить глаза и даже сфокусировать зрение на окружающей меня обстановке. Стены мятного оттенка, серебристая лепнина на потолке, открытая балконная дверь с видом на лагуну. Льющийся оттуда мягкий поток света тёплых закатных тонов, говорящий о том, что сейчас ранний вечер. Я лежу в своей собственной кровати в Южном. Уже хорошо, что не посреди леса. Ощупав свою шею, я обнаружил, что она ощутимо побаливает, но никаких ран или повязок. Ошейник тоже был на месте, хотя немного и не такой по ощущениям, к какому я привык. Я вполне и очевидно до сих пор жив. Неужели у меня всё получилось? И кто же тот заботливый человек, присматривающий за мной?

Я повернул голову и несколько раз сморгнул. Неужели я всё ещё сплю? Как-то плохо вяжется с реальностью факт того, что около моей кровати сидел хоть и в скромной дорожной одежде, а не при всех регалиях, но, как ни крути, лично Его Величество король Арист. Да к тому же в роли простой сиделки! А может, так необычно выглядят райские сады Девы, куда попадают праведники после смерти? Но, положа руку на сердце, меня, скорее всего, должны ожидать пламенные угодья Охотника, где он ведёт бесконечную облаву на грешников.

— Ох… Мда.

И правда, что тут ещё можно сказать? Но, видимо, этого маловато в качестве приветствия коронованной особы, но что поделать, не спрашивать же его, а не мерещится ли мне всё это. Но он первый перехватил инициативу разговора.

— Как ты? Я прискакал сразу же, как только узнал о том, что тут случилось. И рад, что с тобой всё обошлось. Потому как я боялся самого страшного.

Я подскочил с кровати и попытался встать, но свинцовая тяжесть во всех мышцах имела по этому поводу своё мнение, и я чуть не свалился на пол.

— Ваше Величество, они в порядке? Принц и принцесса? — голос плохо слушался меня, а горло немилосердно драло. — Кто-нибудь пострадал? Как долго я тут…

Король аккуратно подхватил меня и очень настойчиво уложил обратно. И лишь когда убедился, что я больше не предпринимаю попыток встать, ответил мне:

— С ними всё хорошо, ты спас их. Сейчас они отдыхают. Кария ушла совсем недавно и лишь после того, как я вызвался её подменить. Никого другого она к тебе не подпускала.

— Вот и славно. Значит, у меня получилось.

Король Арист отошёл к двери, будто собираясь уйти, но потом развернулся и, встав напротив моей кровати, с невероятно низким поклоном обратился ко мне, будто это он был проштрафившимся слугой, а я королевичем:

— Спасибо тебе. За всё то, что ты сделал для меня и для них. И, пожалуйста, прости, что тебе снова пришлось пройти через всё это.

— Чего? Арист, о чём ты? Ты обалдел, перестань кланяться! — от неожиданности я забылся и заговорил с ним так, будто мы снова были детьми и не заморачивались этикетом.— За что я тебя должен прощать?

— За всё. За всё, что по моей вине с тобой произошло. И за то, чего ты лишился из-за моего малодушия и трусости.

— Я туговато сейчас соображаю. Можно подробнее?

Он выпрямился, посмотрел на меня так, будто был обвиняемым перед лицом судьи, который уже готов вынести приговор. Но ещё имел надежду на то, что произнесённые в своё оправдание слова смогут изменить вердикт и его дальнейшую судьбу. Так и оставшись стоять, король Арист, владыка Альбы, помазанник Девы и Охотника, начал свою исповедь.

— Всем, что у меня есть, я обязан тебе, Лендаль. Уже не в первый раз обязан. Ты спас меня, когда мы были подростками. И если бы не твоё присутствие и вмешательство, то когда произошло то, что потом замяли и назвали обычным покушением, я бы тут сейчас не стоял. Провалившись в Бездну, я был бы, вне всякого сомнения, испытан, а потом пожран ею. Но меня не коснулся ни единый язык зелёного пламени просто потому, что ты заступил ему путь и взял весь пламень на себя. И стоял так до тех пор, пока меня не вытащил дядя Дан. Я бесконечно тебе благодарен за это и бесконечно стыжусь того, что тогда думал лишь о том, как спастись.

— Было бы чего стыдиться… Не выдумывай.

— Было! Я оказался трусом, который трясся за свою жизнь и как маленький звал на помощь, а о том, чем это обернётся для тебя, даже не беспокоился! Когда всё закончилось, мне сказали, что ты погиб. Погиб как герой, отдавший жизнь за своего принца. Складную историю мне скормили, а я и поверил, не усомнившись ни на секунду. Я горевал из-за твоей потери, но лишний раз старался не вспоминать события того дня, настолько мне было страшно. Прости меня за это. Но моя вина усугубилась сильнее, когда спустя несколько лет я узнал, что ты на самом деле выжил в том инциденте, и то, какая участь тебе досталась в результате. И что я сделал? Ничего! Я снова отступил! Испугался идти против своего отца и даже не набрался смелости поговорить с тобой с глазу на глаз. Чтобы поблагодарить! Чтобы наконец-то попросить прощения!

— Ну, если так необходимо, ты можешь сделать это сейчас. Так что перестань бичеваться, Арист. И не вини себя ни в чем. Я не в претензии.

Он взвился как ужаленный, будто ждал от меня долгожданного порицания и укоризны, а я обманул его в лучших чувствах, отказываясь его бранить.

— И ты с лёгкостью примешь извинения спустя двадцать лет? Хорошенькое дело! Я же всё это время просто боялся. Боялся посмотреть тебе в глаза. Боялся, что ты можешь меня ненавидеть. Ты был моим самым близким другом, но когда мы снова встретились спустя несколько лет, я стал вести себя будто надменный король с малознакомым подданным. Никакого отступления от правил этикета. Никакой фамильярности. И ты не в претензии?! Как я презирал себя за это! А когда мой благородный отец отправился к Деве, то я, вместо того чтобы наконец-то приблизить тебя и дать свободу, малодушно отказался от наследования и сбагрил своему сыну!

Только сейчас, впервые за долгое время находясь так близко к нему, я обратил внимание, что Арист уже немолод, а золотые волосы на его висках стали такого же цвета, как мои, побелев от седины. И мне тоже стало невероятно стыдно. Как я не догадался, что все эти годы он переживал из-за того, что я мог таить на него обиду или злобу? И то, что я вёл себя с ним подчёркнуто нейтрально, тяжело давило на его совесть.

— Арист! Просто перестань, я тебя очень прошу! Я никогда ни в чём тебя не винил, тебе досталось не меньше моего, хотя наши ноши оказались совершенно разными. Если это тебя тяготило все эти годы, то тяготило зря. Я никогда не испытывал к тебе ненависти. Если бы это было так, поверь, я сказал бы это тебе прямым текстом. Таким же прямым, каким отверг твоё безрассудное признание, когда нам было по тринадцать. Правда. Так что я действительно не понимаю, чего ты так разбушевался именно сейчас.

— На то есть весомые причины. Потому что я давным-давно всё знал, Лендаль. А зашевелился только вот сейчас, когда снова чуть тебя не потерял.

Я чувствовал, что обиды столь давних лет не могут быть причиной того разговора, что сейчас происходил между нами, но не мог связать концы ускользающих мыслей. Между тем Арист продолжил:

— Я король это страны.

— Даже не сомневаюсь. Странно, если бы это было иначе.

— Не странно. Лендаль, ты понимаешь, что как только я вступил на престол, то унаследовал не только венец из драгоценного металла, но ещё кучу обязанностей, новых знаний и тайн государства? Я не мог быть не в курсе триединого договора, который заключил Натан Альба, Дух-Король и серпенские жрецы после гибели Аль-Серпена. А также всей этой последующей затеи с пленением наследников. Мне стало известно, чем ты стал. И что чудом обошло меня. И как это может аукнуться для моих детей в будущем. Я узнал, кто моя настоящая мать и что я наполовину серпенец.

Он раскраснелся и стал очень похож на себя в детстве, на того ребёнка, который позволял себе свободно выражать эмоции, не сдерживая ни свой гнев, ни свою ярость. Мои же эмоции сейчас были выгоревшими и блеклыми, всё, что я смог выдавить из себя, так это кривоватую улыбку. Хотя хотелось хохотать как ненормальному от нелепости этого разговора. Уж я-то в курсе, мой повелитель. И про серпецев, и про уговор, и про твою в этом роль.

— Так даже лучше, Арист? Меньше неловких недосказанностей. Скажи мне вот что, мой король. Говоришь, что отправился сюда сразу же, как узнал плохие вести? Даже королевский гонец не успел бы доставить весть так скоро, чтобы ты уже к вечеру оказался тут.

— Когда я говорю, что мне стали известны государственные тайны, то подразумеваю не только те вещи, которые хранятся в архиве под грифом «совершенно секретно». Ты прав, никаких гонцов не было. Я находился в своём кабинете, когда почувствовал… почувствовал, что умираю. Я разделил с тобой тот момент, когда ты был в каком-то заброшенном храме. И видел тогда мир твоими глазами. Читал твои мысли. Был тобой. Когда ты глядел на картины прошлого и призраки возможного грядущего. Чувствовал твой страх, ощутил ужас надвигающейся смерти. Уверенность от принятия решения, которое спасёт моих детей, но погубит тебя. Я не в первый раз ощутил отголосок твоих эмоций, по правде говоря, такое случается время от времени. Но в этот раз чувства были настолько явственными и осязаемыми, что я ни капли не сомневался в том, что произошло что-то серьёзное. А когда внезапно наша связь разорвалась, то я подумал о самом страшном! Потому сразу же двинулся в путь. Как же хорошо, что всё обошлось.

— Ты мне сейчас не заливаешь, вашество?

Мысли крутились в голове, но были они подобны сырому тесту, неспособные принять форму. Но, кажется, я правда тогда умер. И этим перепугал не только троицу тех, кому доверился и на чью помощь рассчитывал. Но как это возможно?

— Хм, что ты там говорил о неловких недосказанностях? — Король поставил точку в моих сомнениях. — Мой Аль-Мухит это огненный океан синих скал, а мой протектор — Расул.

— Достаточно, я верю… Ох… Я должен был догадаться раньше. Но да, мы слишком старательно избегали общества друг друга, чтобы вообще поднять эту тему.

И отбросив колебания, он сократил дистанцию между нами не только посредством своего нелёгкого признания, но куда более физически и откровенно. Потому как сел у меня в ногах и обнял за колени, прижавшись, точно так же, как совсем недавно это сделал Санитас. Мы молчали, не говоря друг другу ни слова, и через некоторое время он продолжил:

— Именно поэтому я и прощу у тебя прощения. В моих руках сосредоточена большая власть и огромные возможности, но всё, что я делал, это был просто сторонним наблюдателем. Вместо того чтобы стать твоей опорой и защитой. Ты всю жизнь защищал мою семью и мою страну, не прося ничего взамен, хотя именно тебе было тяжелее всего.

— Неправда, я получаю жалование. И это как раз нормальное и ожидаемое поведение для эдвайзора из рода Семисердечных.

От моих слов он скривился, будто проглотил что-то горькое, но решил добить меня своим последним откровением:

— Но только шутка со стороны судьбы в том, что ты не Семисердечный. Ты мог давать какие угодно клятвы верности короне, добровольные или под гнётом обстоятельств, но сейчас я освобождаю тебя от всех.

И видя, что я пытаюсь что-то ему возразить, он оборвал меня на полуслове:

— Может, это наглость с моей стороны, но я прошу, разреши теперь мне заботиться о тебе, брат.

**_Смешение палитры_ **

****

Неловкие недосказанности… Мне кажется, что вся история и конфликты человечества основаны на том, что люди вовремя не смогли прояснять свои недопонимания при помощи слов.

Именно их сейчас и не хватало. Мы вроде как решили быть откровенными друг с другом, но всё вышло с точностью до наоборот. Неловкое молчание со стороны Ариста. И моя неспособность что-либо вообще сказать по этому поводу. Нам надо будет очень обстоятельно, а главное честно пообщаться, Арист. Похоже, ты и правда знаешь всё, но сейчас не это было главной заботой.

Безусловно, то, что мой план вопреки безумному и скоропалительному выбору удалось воплотить малой кровью, не могло не радовать. Но, тем не менее, наследил я наверняка тоже немало. И пока не прибыла Братская Комиссия Ликвидации, которая уже точно находится в пути и просто изнемогает от желания рыть носом побережье, мне надо подготовить своих подопечных. А сделать это я смогу лишь тогда, когда толком разберусь в том, чем всё закончилось.

Никто не станет докапываться до истинного положения вещей только в том случае, если на виду будет куда более правдоподобная и стройная версия. Нерадивые культисты, которые сами пали жертвой своих козней, не успев довести свой преступный замысел до конца. Безусловно, так оно в какой-то мере и было, но возможны многие «но», если не в меру активный Санитас начнёт трепаться о своей молодецкой удали.

Узнав о моих опасениях, Арист сказал, что сам со всем разберётся, потому как прекрасно понимает причину беспокойств. А вот мне предпринимать что-либо категорически запретил, тем более что его влияние и возможности давления на нужных людей на несколько порядков превышают уровень «простого Инструмента», если что-то не заладится. И даже пригрозил привязать меня к кровати в случае неповиновения и бурной деятельности.

Да уж, он прав, привлекать сейчас к себе внимание самая плохая идея. Я чувствовал, что мои щиты слетели, а барьеры пали вместе с запирающим полем замка. Я был практически наг перед взором любого Брата или сильного малефикция. Сейчас, в остатках мощного излучения инфернофона, я ещё ничем не выделялся, но стоит Братьям завершить «уборку территории», то вопрос крайне недолгого времени, когда меня засекут и пригласят на деликатный разговор с элементами пристрастия. А учитывая, что накрыло не какое-то мелкое село на болотах, а особняки цвета и чести нашей державы, то комиссия Солнечных Братьев будет состоять из весьма ранговых ребят, и, возможно, во главе с начальником Солнечного Приказа. Да уж, самым лучшим было бы немедленно вернуться за надёжные серебряные стены в столицу, где уже в более спокойной обстановке зализать раны. Что физические повреждения, что зияющие бреши в моей магической защите.

Хотя мне вот что думается, как бы я сейчас встал и начал что-то предпринимать, если моё кресло наверняка превратилось в груду бесполезного хлама, а запасы свободной маны, что я заимствовал у Норы, были на нуле? Попросить позвать сюда Карию, Санитаса и Игни? Но на самом деле сил не было даже на лишний раз шевельнуться. Поэтому я послушно закрыл глаза, доверившись Аристу, пробормотав что-то из серии «рассчитываю на тебя», и крепко уснул до самого утра.

До самого раннего утра уже успевшего стать душным и жарким. Наполненного обычной деловитой суетливостью простых жителей замка и шумом ремонтных работ от бригады из Рикаста. Никаких культистов с их происками, никаких злобных инферналов. Впрочем, и никаких заботливых сиделок благородных кровей, а лишь стопка чистой одежды и обыкновенное механическое кресло, не зависящее от манасети. А ещё пахнущая свежими чернилами записка, написанная рукой Норы, в которой было сказано, что я могу найти всех своих внезапных соучастников в малом библиотечном зале.

И когда каждый из присутствующих пересказал свою историю, кто скомкано и торопливо, кто обстоятельно и с подробностями, я смог в полной мере соединить осколки временных последовательностей, которые произошли одновременно и начались ровно сутки назад. И начались совершенно обычным утром месяца Лип.

После этого я сдержал своё обещание и поведал им всем свою историю, от самого рождения и до наших дней. Пересказал вкратце историю Аль-Серпена и её отголоски в реалиях нынешних событий. Историю, где главными действующими лицами стали мы сами. Всё то, что и так знали Игнеус с Норой, и что было откровением для принца и принцессы. То, что они являются не только наследниками правящей династии, основанной Ирином Альбой, но и потомками серпенских королей. И что именно это стало причиной всех свалившихся на них недавних приключений. О том же, насколько близко наше родство, я предпочёл умолчать, потому как ключи от этой тайны пусть лучше хранятся у их отца. Ему решать, как поступить в такой ситуации, раз уж ему известно, что принцесса Рафаль родила двойню, где ему досталась роль младшего из братьев.

А также я озвучил им новые выводы и предположения, что смог выделить, систематизировав их такие разные и непохожие рассказы. На удивление, мой слабый голос выдержал и даже немного окреп, когда Кария несколько раз провела пальцами вдоль обода моего ошейника, убрав боль. Я выложил на стол почти все свои карты, дальше не видя смысла скрывать что-либо от своих протеже, потому как очевидно, что из простых опекаемых они давно превратились в моих надёжных союзников.

Санитас, уставший от долгого рассказа, но очень внимательно слушавший его, и, удивительное дело, ни разу не перебивший меня, встал и, разминая затёкшие ноги, уточнил:

— Так значит, ты не помнишь, что было вчера? Потому что ты не похож на потерявшего память.

— Не совсем так. Но после того момента, как я отключился в храме, все мои последующие воспоминания слиплись в единый ком, где невозможно чётко понять, что к чему относится. Что было раньше, что позже, а что и вовсе не происходило, а является лишь откликом какой-то несбывшейся вероятности. При попытке сосредоточиться на чём-то конкретном меня начинает снова затягивать в чужую личность. Как вы могли догадаться, я не истинный воплощённый Дух-Король, и никогда им не был. Особенности моего состояния не позволяют подобной роскоши. Но моя способность, дарованная живущим во мне Океаном, заключается в умении стать кем-то из них. Теми, кто успешно был его воплощениями. Не просто получить их знания и таланты, не просто скопировать облик и позаимствовать силу, а в прямом смысле слова стать ими. И когда я это делаю, то, вполне очевидно, перестаю быть собой. И перестаю существовать в принципе. А моё место в реальности занимает кто-то из них. Что тут сказать, когда я использовал эту способность, то не был уверен, что не впаду неистовое буйство, потеряв разум и целостность, и что смогу потом благополучно вернуться обратно. Отвечает ли это на ваш более ранний вопрос, принцесса, касающийся того, я ли являлся вам вчера? И кто встречает вас во снах, когда вы приходите к Океану?

— Отвечает, Лендаль. Это, очевидно, был не ты, не твоя личность. Но происходило это при твоём прямом участии. Если честно, не очень толковая способность.

— Ну, как сказать… Учитывая, что совсем недавно я и вовсе был отрезан от Аль-Мухит? В отличие от вас, имевших возможность приноровиться к своим Королям-протекторам? А научился я обходить запрет на воплощение только со сторонней помощью и благодаря механизму, который мне самому не до конца понятен?

Санитаса явно перекосило от воспоминаний о том, как он приноравливался к своему дару, подталкиваемый манипуляциями хитреца Антары. Ну, учитывая непростые и темпераментные характеры обоих, такой подход был в самый раз. У меня же он уточнил:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Санитас, что ты делаешь, когда тебе необходимо обнажить клинок?

— Я вытаскиваю его из ножен.

— А что бы ты делал, если бы ты сам был клинком? Как бы ты смог себя обнажить в случае такой нужды? Сказал бы эй, розовая штука с пятью отростками, нет времени объяснять, хватай меня за рукоять? Это при условии, что мечи умеют говорить. Я выкручивался как мог. Но главное, что вы справились со своими испытаниями и получили дары. Вы стали полноценными варитами даже без обучения в Башне, и поверьте, вы куда более подготовлены и опытны, чем я был в вашем возрасте. Я могу быть более спокойным насчёт вашего будущего. И кто знает, может быть, тебе, Санитас, удастся в будущем стать Духом-Королём. Если ты не испугаешься.

— Твоя попытка спровоцировать меня и взять на слабо провалилась. Если придётся — стану. Если я не гожусь для этого — ничего страшного.

И отмахнувшись от моей подколки, он внезапно переключил внимание на свою сестру:

— Меня другое интересует, Кария, — возмутился он, — ты, оказывается, знала куда больше, чем показывала вид. Да ты была в курсе с самого начала! Почему ты мне ничего не рассказала, не предупредила и словом? Я же твой брат, в конце концов!

На что она лишь пожала плечами, будто он задавал какой-то пустяковый вопрос из серии, какой ему галстук выбрать к домашнему камзолу.

— Она поступила мудро, не мешая твоему становлению, — ответил я за неё. — Способы, которыми она постигала Аль-Мухит, совершенно не сгодились бы для тебя. В текущих обстоятельствах, зная твою склонность к скоропалительным выводам, это только бы помешало. Тебе напомнить бесподобный разоблачающий спич, в котором меня сделали тайным сыном Антары и прямо-таки готовым наследником серпенской короны? Да ты сам ему приходишься правнучатым племянником, рождённым под Луной и Солнцем. Но если уж так сильно хочется, то можешь относиться ко мне как старшему принцу-вариту и совершать церемониальный поклон каждый раз, как только тебе потребуется ко мне обратиться. Я чуть позже тебя научу.

— Ладно, уел. Что дальше? Будешь мне теперь это при каждом удобном случае напоминать?

— Не исключено. Я ещё не натешился. Но дальше мы будем думать. Вы, безусловно, герои, но лучше, если никто не узнает о вашем участии в этом. Что мы имеем? Принца, который как по волшебству оказался на месте происшествия и порубил злобных культистов, хотя чуть ранее он был в компании друзей в районе Чёрного Архипелага? Подумайте, как бы вам ненавязчиво от этой славы откреститься. Великий малефикций Игнеус, сработавший очень чисто в плане чар? Но у меня нет никакого желания отдавать тебя магам-дознавателям, потому как твой феерический полёт на ленде видели очень многие. А ещё не исключён факт того, что тебя наверняка хватились в столице. Кария… к принцессе вообще претензий нет. Ночевала у подружек, утром вернулась домой, организовала жителей замка во время происшествия. Ваше Величество, вы хотите что-то добавить? Что-то про короля, который будучи любящим родителем, всегда прислушивается к зову сердца? И он исключительно по зову родительского сердца, заметьте, захотел внезапно проведать своих детей и оказался в замке точно в тот момент, чтобы разобраться с чрезвычайной ситуацией?

— Именно так всё и было, — ответил мне Арист с абсолютной серьёзностью.

Головы моих собеседников резко повернулись, чтобы наконец-то увидеть того, к кому я обратился. Хотя король Арист подпирал косяк двери уже добрые полчаса и застал часть нашего разговора, но не привлекал к себе внимания и не вмешивался. А когда беседа перешла от преданий старины глубокой к вопросам конкретным и сиюминутным, оставил свой пост наблюдателя и присоединился к нашему заседанию.

— Насчёт этого можете выдохнуть и расслабиться, — начал он, — а мне предстоит напрячься и закатать рукава. Я сделал то, о чём ты меня попросил, Лендаль, но большую часть по отвлечению от вас ненужного внимания выполнил один из зачинщиков. Поверьте, как только слухи об этом просочатся, а я удостоверился, чтобы они просочились, то Братьям прибавится уйма работы. Этой темы столичным и местным сплетникам хватит для пересудов на месяцы вперёд. Слава ваша меркнет в сравнении с этой новостью, так что вы будете никому не интересны.

Перевозбуждённый Санитас не утерпел и спросил его:

— И чем же таким отличились культисты? Ну, кроме того, что основательно подпортили всем отдых? — и, видя, как меняется лицо Норы и отца, которые чуть ли не синхронно вознамерились отвесить ему подзатыльник, уточнил. — Я имею в виду в реалиях нынешних событий. Мне показалось, что это были не в меру увлечённые любители инферно, которые хоть и натворили дел, но всё же большей частью пали от своих же действий?

— Если бы ты не перебил меня, то узнал, на кого вышел отряд магсыска, пущенный по горячим следам бдительными Братьями. И чьё имя назвали сбежавшие с места событий культисты. Потому как настоящий злодей никогда не марает руки лично и старается не афишировать своё участие в чем-либо, что сможет бросить на него тень подозрений. Но какой скандал, какой позор! Гадюка, пригретая на щедрой груди Альбы! Заслуженный научный деятель и практикующий маг, лейб-мистик королевского совета, член академии Спекртума граф Риотор оказался не только замешан в порочащих связях с бездномагами, но ещё и не последним членом культа Зелёной Радуги. И именно он ответственен за вчерашний беспорядок. О том, как это всколыхнёт общественность, можете догадываться сами.

— Отец, — теперь взяла слово Кария, — он тебе настолько насолил, что ты решился избавиться от него столь жестоким способом? Откуда в тебе такое коварство?

— Ты думаешь, я сделал из неугодного мне подданного козла отпущения? Нет, это не так, он и правда повинен в том, что я ему предъявил. И более того, он не сопротивлялся отряду Бесстрашных и сознался во всех своих злодеяниях на допросе у магистра тайн Морголо. Сейчас проводят тщательное расследование по этому делу. И думаю, что в свете будущего магического трибунала шумиха не уляжется ещё долго.

— Или же он стал козлом отпущения не для нас, а для того, кто является реальным виновником? — я побарабанил пальцами по столу, обдумывая ситуацию, пока что приемлемую, но в перспективах не такую уж и безобидную. — Что рекомендуете нам сделать прямо сейчас? Я бы хотел вернуться в Аргеструм.

— Именно это и рекомендую, собирайте вещи и уезжайте, кареты уже поданы. Точно так же, как это сделали почти все аристократы, чей отдых внезапно закончился. Я пока что останусь улаживать дела, не терпящие отлагательства. Санитас, я могу тебе поручить сопроводить всех в столицу без новых приключений?

Он кивнул, а вот Кария внезапно запротестовала:

— Это так необходимо? Я не хочу уезжать без Илли. А она всё ещё… там.

— Милая моя, вскоре наше поместье, так или иначе, закроется на ремонт, так что вам всё равно придётся уехать. Мне же будет спокойнее, если вы с Санитасом отправитесь вместе.

У подобного решения нашёлся ещё один сторонник, до этого не влезавший в семейный разговор, но сейчас поддержавший короля:

— Мне кажется, вам стоит поступить так, как просит отец, Ваша Светлость. И не волнуйтесь за свою подругу, — Игнеус накрыл ладонью голову змея, и мне показалось, будто юркий металлический язычок лизнул его пальцы, — я связался с ней, она в порядке и ждёт удобной возможности для возвращения. Отправляйтесь в столицу, я буду путешествовать несколько иным путём. Я пойду через Океан и помогу ей. Так что когда вы доберётесь до города, мы уже будем ждать вас во дворце. Если вы не против.

— На том и решим, — подвёл я итог нашего импровизированного заседания, — позвольте мне побыть эгоистом и тоже настоять на отъезде. К тому же мне сейчас задерживаться в Южном никак нельзя, но и вас бросать тоже нежелательно. А потому наше собрание объявляю закрытым.

Вглядываясь на проплывающие за окном экипажа виды, я думал о том, что окружающий мир практически не изменился за те две недели, которые прошли с тех пор, как мы отправились в Южный. Густой зелёный лес, наполненный гомоном птиц. Пышное разнотравье с яркими пятнами маков и васильков. Несозревшие хлеба, волнующиеся под ветром, подобные водам Небулы. И даже земледельцы, работающие в полях, наверняка были теми же самыми, что и раньше.

Но то, как мы изменились за это время, я бы не решился описать, даже заручившись своей самой скрупулёзной дисциплиной Книги. И речь идёт не только об изменениях, произошедших с моими учениками и товарищами, меня это тоже коснулось. Будто что-то вывернуло меня наизнанку, разбило на мелкие кусочки и собрало заново, оставив где-то далеко в прошлом Инструмент Лендаль, тип «Книга», квалификация мастер, явив вместо него нового человека, пока что почти незнакомого даже мне.

А красноречивее всего об этих изменениях говорили действия принца, в последнее время бурно и не всегда адекватно реагировавшего на мои случайные прикосновения, но сейчас крепко обнимающего меня за плечи. Отказываясь отпускать меня с тех самых пор, как мы сели в просторную карету, где мы четверо могли расположиться довольно вольготно, но Санитас буквально прикипел ко мне. Будто бы в буквальном смысле слова желая выполнить просьбу отца защитить меня от какой-либо угрозы.

И вот уж невиданное дело, он пропустил шпильку со стороны Норы по этому поводу, а лишь ещё крепче прижал меня к себе и ни разу не разомкнул своих объятий до тех пор, пока мы не пересекли границы семивратного города.

~Конец второй части~


	16. Часть III Глава 16 Лимонное единство

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Глава, в которой Игнеус, преисполнившись нездорового фатализма, начинает совершенно по-другому смотреть на мир и проводит переоценку неких жизненных вопросов. Но, в отличие от героев романтических баллад, ищет научное обоснование знакам судьбы._

Воистину само провидение руководило профоргом, который давеча меня караулил под лабораторией и всё-таки принудил уйти в обязательный отпуск. И не иначе как дух Охотника снизошёл на него и пробудил такую неистовую настойчивость в этом деле, раз он смог выбить из меня подписанный бланк так вовремя. И сейчас я был благодарен этому стечению обстоятельств вдвойне.

Во-первых, моё внезапное отсутствие в академии в течение нескольких дней никого не удивило, и даже более того — было законно оправдано, так что моё спонтанное «путешествие к морю» последствий не имело никаких. Кроме того момента, который затрагивал то, что нельзя было описать простым словом «во-вторых». Ибо, во-вторых, сейчас я больше всего на свете мечтал оказаться дома в Каршуне и, опустившись в самый горячий и насыщенный минеральными эфирами каменный бассейн для регенерации, замереть в блаженной неподвижности и стараться больше не шевелиться. И, по возможности, даже не думать лишний раз.

Но, увы, путь до дома занял бы несколько часов в дилижансе, а совершенно разбитым чувствовал я себя уже сейчас. И моё состояние ещё больше ухудшалось неприятным ощущением того, будто я увидел что-то очень важное, но сейчас подзабыл это, а уходящие минуты играли против меня, оставляя всё меньше и меньше шансов вспомнить упущенное. Но гулкая боль во всём теле и тупая ломота в висках не давали мне сосредоточиться и ухватить за юркий хвост эту мыслишку, вытащив её на поверхность, погружая меня всё глубже и глубже в туман усталости.

События, которые накануне произошли в Южном замке королевской семьи, вполне подходили под определение «изматывающие и сумбурные», где день смешался с ночью, а явь — со сном, заставив многих из нас трудиться на пределе сил. И делать то, что далеко выходило за рамки привычного понимания этих пределов. Было бы очень странно, что за подобные подвиги нам бы не пришлось заплатить соответствующую цену.

И дело было вовсе не в усталости и истощённости тела, столь несущественных в такой критичный момент. Я почти надорвался как маг. И даже не подозревал об этом, напоённый и перерождённый пламенем Океана. Ни во время закрытия разлома, всё-таки отравившего меня своими миазмами, ни во время переконтрактирования Лендаля, когда под самый конец силу я черпал исключительно из Аль-Мухит. Потому как до капли израсходовал запасы собственной маны, выйдя за пределы магических запасов малефикция, пусть даже и второй ступени.

Да и потом, слишком возбуждённый от свалившейся на меня информации и полупьяный от новообретённой силы, не обращал внимания на тревожные симптомы и не замечал, как перегорают внутри меня одна за другой естественные для любого человека врождённые последовательности цепей. И не сообразил даже тогда, когда мы на следующее утро собрали импровизированный совет из невольных участников «антизаговора». А спохватился, лишь вновь погрузившись в Океан, где с третьей попытки отыскал там живую и более чем здоровую Илли, сидящую на кварцевых скалах, и направил её водными тропами к астральной проекции храма Аквамаринового Змея её матери. Сам же я кое-как и почти в бессознательном состоянии вывалился в реальность у себя дома.

Что же, я в полной мере ощутил на себе результат своего легкомыслия, вернувшись разбитый и опустошённый. И попеременно благодарил Деву и Охотника за то, что буквально чудом мне удалось избежать слома маны, который лишил бы меня возможности колдовать недели, а то и месяцы. Сейчас, после того как кураж последних дней меня отпустил, а регенерирующие экстракты, что я смог отыскать у себя дома, ещё почти не начали своего действия, я мучился от ментальной жажды. И опасался даже приступить к медитации, которая бы способствовала восстановлению сил.

От того чувства всемогущества, что клокотало во мне, когда я закрывал врата в Бездну, не осталось и следа. И не только это чувство исчезло, реальные силы, которыми меня наделил Дух-Король, казалось, покинули меня. Я лежал в своей кровати и чувствовал себя крайне паршиво, почти готовый разреветься от унижения, и в первую очередь — из-за своего легкомыслия, допустившего подобное. Так паршиво, как чувствует себя человек с переполненным мочевым пузырём, который бездумно наелся арбузов перед дальней дорогой и находится в салоне рейсового дилижанса, не имея возможности выйти облегчиться. Но уже находящийся на полпути к тому, чтобы наплевать на всякие приличия и испражниться прямо под себя.

Моё тело было похоже на натянутую струну, готовую вот-вот лопнуть, а пальцы дрожали. Симбиотическую перчатку я тоже был вынужден снять, потому как левая рука почти полностью онемела, а кожа воспалилась в тех местах, где располагались бионические коннекторы. Рисунок-ленд казался побледневшим и смазавшимся. Замерев в оцепенении, я ждал, пока зыбкие и тёплые корпускулы экстрактов растекутся по жилам и начнут своё целебное действие, ждал, боясь поверить в то, что меня действительно чудом пронесло мимо слома, ждал, когда же мне полегчает в достаточной степени, чтобы начать стандартные практики накопления маны из окружающей среды. Ждал, лелея надежду, что дар Короля не оставил меня навсегда. Ибо я был его певцом, который ныне лишился голоса. И мне было из-за этого невероятно тяжело.

Но неожиданно отзвуки той древней, жаждущей изречь себя музыки, что до сих пор звучала во мне и которая играла мной, зажурчали сладкой и тягучей колыбельной, погрузив меня в глубокий сон. Накрыв одеялом горячих солёных брызг, обвив меня своей заботой и утащив душу мою и суть мою обратно в воды Аль-Мухит.

Действительно, правду говорят, что дурная голова ногам покою не даёт. И пока моя умная, хоть и дурная голова металась в поисках решений и корила себя за ошибки, глупое, но очень мудрое тело позволило инстинктам взять верх и решило проблему быстрейшим способом. Боль, терзающая меня, воззвала к Океану и тот, откликнувшись, принял обратно в своё лоно нерадивого последователя. Уставший проснётся отдохнувшим, ищущий ответов — помудревшим, а страждущий — утешившимся. Пустой вновь станет наполненным, как же я мог забыть столь очевидные вещи?

Разумеется, мои запасы маны не наполнились в единый миг, а тело не исцелилось. Но тяжесть, сковывающая меня, потихоньку начала отступать, стоило лишь отдаться во власть волн, а дышать стало намного легче, не смотря на то, что я находился под водой. Но одновременно с этим я почувствовал, что теперь не имею желания даже пальцем пошевелить, столь убаюкивающим и успокаивающим был его зов.

Я подчинился и погрузился в Аль-Мухит, а тот ещё крепче обнял меня, пузырьками воздуха скользя по моей коже и забираясь под одежду, которая растворялась подобно сахарной глазури в кипятке, оставляя меня совершенно обнажённым пред его ликом. Горячие и тонкие невидимые пальцы взъерошили мои волосы, заставив их колыхаться подобно огненному ореолу вокруг головы, двинулись дальше вдоль шеи, ненадолго задержались на спине и продолжили свой путь ниже, исследуя и ощупывая моё тело. Требовательными ласками пробуждая в нём доселе скрытые силы и заставляя честно и открыто реагировать на столь недвузначные прикосновения. Огонь побежал по моим венам, и пламя это выжигало усталость и боль. Восстанавливало разрушенное и наполняло русла пересохших потоков маны. Океан затягивал меня всё глубже в свою опасную пучину вод и в пучину наслаждения от единства с ним. И если раньше я боялся этой стихии, то сейчас тянулся к ней всем своим естеством, и не было в мире той силы, что заставила бы добровольно отказаться от его горького омута или принудить вырваться из этих объятий.

Лучистые звезды просвечивали сквозь волны и постепенно гасли по мере того, как я погружался всё глубже и глубже, покуда бархатная темнота вод не сомкнулась вокруг меня, когда я достиг дна Аль-Мухит. И в какой-то момент я осознал, что руки, обвивающие меня, приобрели физическую осязаемость, что чьи-то прохладные губы впились поцелуем мне в плечо. И чьи-то длинные волосы упали мне на грудь, когда кто-то навалился на меня сверху, крепко прижавшись к бёдрам.

Я не видел того, с кем разделял этот миг блаженства, но зрение и не требовалась для того, чтобы понять, кто сейчас находится рядом со мной. Кто щедро и искренне отдаётся мне, принимая жар моего пламени, и кому без остатка отдаюсь я, впитывая ледяной огонь вечности. Наше общее пламя озарило темноту, родив новое светило, которое испепелило наши сплетённые тела и сплавило воедино наши миры, когда мы достигли точки невозвращения.

***

Несколько месяцев назад, пробудившись от подобного сна, я бы ещё долго мучился неловкостью и угрызениями совести за испачканную постель. Сейчас же я пребывал в блаженном умиротворении и не спешил подыматься с влажных не только от пота простыней. Удивляясь и поражаясь тому, какую пронзительную чёткость и красочность приобрёл мир, будто бы став в два раза больше и сложнее. Я разглядывал обстановку в своей комнате так, словно видел её впервые, подмечал детали, до которых мне раньше не было дела. Заворожённо наблюдал танец пылинок в луче света, находя в их движениях гармонию и соразмерность.

А ещё, вынырнув из Аль-Мухит обновлённым и отдохнувшим, я смог ухватить за ниточку ту мысль, что беспокоила меня накануне. И именно что за ниточку, потому как, оформившись, эта хрупкая идея приобрела некую схожую на тонкие пряди цветных нитей форму. Когда я закрывал рифт и находился в обоих мирах одновременно, то всё мироздание было похоже на инструмент с тысячей струн. Я смог увидеть полотно изнанки мира и звучание его песни, и казалось, что даже сейчас это знание пребывало во мне, стоило лишь прикрыть глаза и захотеть этого.

Я захотел.

Звучание этой невозможной песни хоть утихло, но всё ещё жило где-то в моей памяти, в моих костях, в сути моей души, наполняя меня. И готовое изречь себя вновь.

Я был песней мира, и целый мир был во мне. И музыка эта в мире физическом была похожа на прекрасный гобелен из миллиона нитей, с невероятно сложным и всё время меняющимся узором, но, тем не менее, имеющий смысл в каждом своём ничтожном волоконце, охватывая события прошлого и настоящего. А ещё оплетая страны, города, людей или даже ненароком произнесённые фразы.

События и люди, которые раньше никак для меня не были связаны друг с другом, обрели узы через чёткую закономерность, и я начал догадываться, как её вычленять. Весь рисунок мира обрёл стройность и красоту, потому что мне стало понятно, что и для чего нужно. И красота эта была ещё и в том, что не только моё сердце, ранее ведомое интуицией, чувствовало связь многих вещей, но и разум мой наконец-то стал зрячим, способным находить логические последовательности там, где раньше была лишь туманная область предположений.

Подобие этих нитей-струн, из которых состоял мир Аль-Мухит, а может, их аналог я теперь видел и здесь. Своим физическим, а не внутренним зрением мага, стоило лишь начать глядеть на мир под определённым углом. Вся вселенная, что ныне, что за миллионы лет до моего появления на свет, была соткана из бесконечного количества струн, бессчётного числа радужных нитей, нескончаемой суммы волокон, что прошивали и пропитывали собой всё живое. И в отличие от эфира, области тонкого взаимодействия, что люди нарекли искусством магии и благодаря которому мы могли воздействовать на мир физический, это было нечто, полностью относящееся к миру материальному. Нити, что были сутью материи.

И имя этим нитям было — судьба.

Судьба всего сущего и судьба одного атома. Движение линий жизни конкретного человека и предназначение целого народа. Связи, которые соединяют всё на свете. Чему раньше я ни капельки не верил.

***

Моё понимание своей прежней глупости и предвзятости было почти абсолютным и всесокрушающим. Каким одарённым я себя считал, закончив Академию. Каким умным и знающим мир я себя мнил, когда защитил диссертацию, обеспечившую мне право на перчатку. Весь мой жизненный опыт был ничтожным пред тем, на сколь многое открыл мне глаза Дух-Король. Я вспомнил, как закрывал Рифт, ведомый его напутствием и благословением, играя для него неисполнимую симфонию. Мир звучал подобно песне, а я был для него солистом, заставляя его звучать согласно моей воле, подчиняя и приказывая. И как, должно быть, невозможно и фантастично, вопреки всей магической науке, это выглядело со стороны. Но это было реальностью. Реальностью, которую я только начал постигать.

Точно так же, как в звучании целой сотни инструментов опытный музыкант должен уметь услышать не только фальшь, режущую ухо и привлекающую к себе внимание своей неправильностью, но и каждую верно звучащую партию, всякую мелодию, которую ведёт любой инструмент.

И мне нужен Инструмент Лендаль, все его ниточки до единой. Понять, как и куда движется его мелодия, о чём слова в его песне? Потому как не только нити Материи, что были сутью судьбы, обвивали его. Но ещё и паразитический нарост омелы — присосавшийся к нему злой Рок, что выглядел подобно Материи Тёмной. Фатальная Неизбежность. А потому я должен распутать этот клубок с самого начала. Или начать тянуть за ниточку с самого конца. Потому как одна из этих ниточек судьбы, что была губительна для него, обвивала и меня тоже. Вот настоящий вызов для тебя, малефикций!

С чего же начать в первую очередь? Вычленить основное и отбросить вторичное? Не годится. Судьба вершится столь окольными путями, и знаки её столь избыточны, что никогда не угадаешь, какой же из них был ключевым. Какая именно ниточка приведёт к цели? И одна ли цель на самом деле. Попытаться вспомнить всё, что вызывало у меня ощущение неизбежности? Можно попробовать. Но не заведут ли мои чрезмерно усложнённые размышления в глухой тупик? Не распущу ли я узор полностью, или не спутаются эти нити в безобразный клубок, если я буду слишком сильно дёргать за канву?

Когда за моей спиной стоял лично Дух-Король, воплощённый и истинно существующий, когда я только принимал дар из его рук, то всё казалось таким простым и понятным, легко и послушно подчиняющимся моей воле. Все мои слова и действия были верными и очевидными для меня самого. Никаких сомнений. Никакой вероятности ошибки. Но та эйфория схлынула. И хватка незримой руки короля, что направляла меня, исчезла, как исчез и он сам из нашей вероятности существования, предоставив теперь мне самому постигать свои новые способности.

Но моё понимание природы и мудрости магического наследия обеих народов никуда не исчезло, знания, позволяющие выйти за пределы границ, обозначенных классическим учением о волшебстве, никуда не делись. Да уж, придётся многому учиться. Опять. И в первую очередь, как оказалось, непротивлению своему предназначению.

***

С момента моего возвращения в столицу прошла уже почти неделя, которую я потратил на овладение тонкостями чтения и попытками управления нитями судьбы. Когда я обратился к своему Духу-Королю, спросив совета и помощи, он лишь со смехом поцеловал меня в лоб и сказал, что никто не имеет абсолютной власти над подобными вещами, даже боги. И что он точно так же подчинён этим фундаментальным правилам, как и любое существо во вселенной.

У каждого есть предназначение, но при этом ничья судьба не предопределена до конца. Никакое проклятие не бывает безусловным, и большая часть всего того, что мы называем фатум — на самом деле деяния рук людских, а значит, любая сломанная обстоятельствами судьба может быть исцелена самим человеком. Все те знания, которые у него имелись насчёт этого, он уже и так давно передал мне. Постигать пути этой мудрости я теперь должен сам, своим человеческим пониманием природы судьбы. Искать то, что поможет всем нам, ибо он бессилен вложить в меня свыше того, что уже дал, когда мы, объединённые общей волей, врачевали разлом в Аль-Мухит.

Врачевали судьбу Океана, чья доля по сути своей ничуть не главнее и не важнее той доли, что выпадает на жизнь простого башмачника или полевого цветка.

Ох, смилуетесь все боги над нерадивым альхикматом! Но мой король совершенно прав, если до этого я вершил музыку бездны, ведомый интуицией и чувством гармонии, то сейчас настало время для определения некоторых правил и закономерностей. Прощупывания границ дозволенного и пределов того, куда лучше не вмешиваться. И если же с интерпретированием узора и установлением связей вышло всё более-менее успешно, то возможность управления подобного рода вещами зашла в тупик.

Я выяснил, что попытки влиять на «свои» нити непосредственно не приводят ровным счётом ни к чему, и чтобы добиться хоть какого-то изменения в «моём» узоре, необходимо задействовать исключительно внешние варианты. С тем, чтобы повлиять на чужие нити, успех был не сильно выше. Нити упрямо распрямлялись и возвращались в исходное положение, противясь моему вмешательству и восстанавливая целостность полотна. Я охрип, пытаясь спеть так, как делал это для раненого Океана. Тщетно.

Пока что мой наилучший и наибольший прогресс был в том, что я научился видеть причинную связь и немного разобрался в том, как верно понимать эти знаки. То, что на мне тоже висела тоненькая нить темноты, совершенно не означало, что я был злодеем и душегубцем. Карателем, приводящим в действие проклятие. Нить эта тянулась через глубины Аль-Мухит и была завязана на события прошлого. Если бы я опоздал к разрушенному храму, если бы не смог восстановить серебряный ошейник Лендаля, если бы он умер от кровопотери на моих руках, я бы стал тем, кто пусть и невольно, но погубил своего друга. Я мог бы стать тем, кто позволит Лендалю умереть. Тем, кто поспособствует завершению Клейма Приговора, что багровыми лепестками тёмноматериальных нитей свернулось над ним, ждущее своего часа, чтобы расцвести смертью.

Но золотистых и звонких нитей, тянущихся от меня к нему и сияющих как паутина на осеннем солнце, неся благословение и заступничество, было куда больше. В тысячи раз больше! Я помнил, что такие же нити обвивали юную принцессу. А ещё вокруг неё было белое сияние, густым коконом обволакивающее и защищающее её, низведя до почти полного растворения багровое Клеймо Приговора, висящее и над ней тоже. Такой же свет, подобно нимбу белого огня, был и вокруг короля, который недавно вернулся в столицу, наконец-то разрешив все проблемы, которые нам принесли культисты Радуги. На нём тоже было похожее Клеймо, но чрезвычайно ветхое и дырявое как старая тряпка.

Из этого я сделал вывод, что чем бы это ни было, оно действительно затрагивало весь род серпенских королей и его потомков, а не только Лена. Уже что-то. Илли же, напротив, в огромном количестве несла на себе именно тёмные нити. Они создали у меня впечатление чего-то опасного, когда я забирал её из Аль-Мухит, будто в ней есть какая-то неправильность и угроза, но тогда я ещё не понимал причин своих опасений. Именно это впечатление было первым звоночком, которое позволило мне нынче прийти к пониманию природы струн судьбы. Ведь с каждым часом, что она проводила рядом со своей принцессой, освещённая её сиянием, нити эти источались и таяли, пока не исчезли вовсе. Угроза миновала сама собой. Или её устранило пока мне ещё не открывшееся нечто.

Но что мне теперь делать с этим знанием? Может, лучше наконец-то навестить Лендаля и посоветоваться с ним? Я пока что не решался встретиться с ним лично, боясь раньше времени принести ему дурные вести. И просто боясь за него. Но очень надеясь на то, что я просто в который раз чрезмерно всё переусложнил, а он лишь посмеётся над моими опасениями. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы он правда меня высмеял.

И мне правда стоило тогда найти его как можно быстрее, а не колебаться. Но что теперь жалеть об упущенной возможности?

***

Но недаром говорят, что порой быстрее всего достигнуть другого берега можно, просто отдавшись благосклонному течению судьбы. Мне надо отвлечься от мыслей о том, что я оказался в тупике, и сменить обстановку. Сейчас я был наполнен силой и новым знанием тайных путей Аль-Мухит, а потому мог оказаться в любой известной мне точке мира, чтобы развеяться. Но именно поэтому, чтобы не сбиться с верного пути снова, я предпочёл отправиться в дорогу на своих ногах, отдавшись случайности. Не используя ни магию, ни науку Океана. Выбросив все мысли из головы. Просто идя куда глаза глядят.

И шагая по улице, на которой находился мой дом, по улице, которой хаживал уже сотни раз, я чувствовал себя здесь впервые. Человеком, который только сегодня оказался в Аргеструме и теперь созерцает столицу, познавая её загадки чуть ли не открыв рот от изумления. Через подошвы сандалий ощущая каждый камешек на земле. Различая малейшую трещинку и выбоину на разноцветных кирпичных стенах домов. Любуясь тем, как солнце плещется в тёплых и извилистых каналах, бросая солнечные зайчики на проходящих мимо людей. Даже в том, чем пахла свежая выпечка в открытом летнем кафе, крылся ключ к открытию энигмы этого города.

Как же раньше я не замечал всей этой красоты?

Я пропускал через себя всю эту информацию и не думал ни о чём, наслаждаясь тем, как прекрасен этот мир. И настраиваясь не разумом, но душой своей на то, что я искал. И через некоторое время ноги сами вывели меня к дворцу. Наконец-то перестав тревожиться и абсолютно успокоившись, я растворился в окружающем мире. Стал ветром, колышущим листву на деревьях, дыханием солнечного дня, вездесущим и способным незримо просочиться через любые запоры. И подобно порыву ветра, я незаметно полетел мимо аккуратных парковых дорожек, мимо сторожевых котов, дремлющих в тени, но делающих вид, что не дремлют, мимо охранников дворца. Мимо главных помпезных корпусов и мелких скромных домишек прислуги, мимо всех оград и стен, пока не оказался в Алом Доме.

По моим ощущениям прошла целая вечность с тех пор, когда я побывал тут впервые. Совершенно случайно познакомился с Лендалем и по воле случая оказался втянут во всю эту историю. Сейчас я понимал, что это лишь иллюзия, на деле я тогда шёл дорогой неизбежности. И если тогда я двигался коридорами, утопая в зелёном тумане и страшась его, то сейчас, кивнув этому миражу будто старому знакомому, скользил вдоль алых нитей судьбы, ведомый совсем иной целью.

Нити эти кое-где утолщались и переплетались между собой, некоторые расходились и возвращались вновь. Дом был напитан этими тонкими полупрозрачными потоками, большая часть которых вела в прошлое, уже зыбкое, а потому и нити злого рока были почти неосязаемы и создавали полотно, густо испещрённое дырами и прорехами.

Полотно застарелого удара судьбы. Самая яркая и плотная вязь которого была там, где больше двадцати лет назад открылся рифт измерений, ставший причиной зелёной радуги в нашем небе. Место, где Лендаль умер впервые. Умер от проклятия, когда над ним распустился цветок смерти. Вот то ключевое звено, которого мне недоставало.

***

Что есть проклятие? Ох, выпускники кафедры Злонамеренных чар и Вредительства вам про это выдадут целую лекцию. И не одну. Но почти всё можно свести к общей сути. Необходим конкретный объект для наведения порчи и определённая возможность непосредственного взаимодействия. Такая детальная информация, как истинное имя или личная вещь, невероятно упрощает дело, а также позволяет откалибровать заклинание с нужной точностью, выбрав из всех возможных больше всего годящееся для конкретной цели.

Желаете лишить соседскую корову молока? Или у вас заказ на то, чтоб окосела сисястая дочка мельника? Ах, вы ещё хотите присушить молодого черноглазого кузнеца? Тоже можно, но выйдет немного дороже. Ознакомьтесь со стандартной формой договора на наведение чар.

И индивидуальный подход к каждому клиенту! Потому как колдун, пытающийся сглазить кого-то или что-то «на глаз», имеет неиллюзорные шансы получить своё же проклятие обратно. Или же впустую потратить свою ману, разбив портящее заклятие об защитный оберег, которые горожане заказывали у всё тех же выпускников кафедры «вредителей», опасаясь завистников и злых людей.

Но при этом история знавала огромное количество проклятий, наложенных простыми людьми в порыве праведного гнева, которые не иссякали и не рассеивались со временем, неотступно преследуя свою цель. История знала людей, которые сами проклинали свою судьбу и оборачивались злобными мстительными духами, которые не упокаивались, пока не свершали своё возмездие. История подарила нам сотни преданий и сказок, которые повествуют нам о том, как слабая, но очень обиженная ведьма бросала в сердцах такое проклятие, что, вопреки всем мерам предосторожности лучших магиусов, находило спустя много лет свою цель в лице уколовшейся веретеном принцессы и погружало в вековой сон целое королевство. Все эти истории противоречили современному пониманию природы проклятий, но их было слишком много, чтобы попросту отмахнуться. А главный вопрос — как это вообще происходило?

***

Сейчас я потихоньку начинал понимать как, сматывая к себе нити и струны, проглядывая и изучая их. Пропуская через пальцы. Пробуя на вкус и звучание. Избыточность и разнообразие. Тысяча тысяч мелких стечений обстоятельств. Тоненькие ниточки, прикреплённые к сказанным словам или оказавшимся вовремя в нужном месте людям. Даже такая мелочь, как цвет волос у прохожей дамы, могла нести на себе печать рока. В сумме они могли дать определённый узор и в итоге обеспечить нужный результат.

То, что случилось тут почти четверть века назад, было действительно неизбежным. И при этом совершенно не направлено на определённого человека. О, факт того, что над всеми наследниками серпенской короны висела угроза насильного слияния с Духом-Королём, был безусловен. И ведь так оно и случилось! И предпринятые меры предосторожности, которые проявил Дан и сахиры, нивелировали результат, а не саму причину.

Набия рассказывала мне, что механизм, который побуждал к подобному слиянию, до сих пор оставался загадкой для всех жрецов. И чем можно от него защититься наверняка — неизвестно. Главное, что я из этого понял, проглядев события прошлого, так это то, что несчастливая судьба постигла не одного Лендаля и прочих принцев, а косвенно зацепила многих юных серпенцев, рождённых на Альбе.

В тот самый день, когда открылся рифт, кто-то из них поранился, катаясь на паровом моноцикле, кто-то отравился несвежими моллюсками, а кто-то и правда погиб, утонув в море. Самом обычном море, а не в Аль-Мухит. Удары судьбы били по серпенцам не только в тот день, им в принципе доставалось куда чаще, чем в среднем показывает статистика по несчастным случаям среди молодёжи.

Проклятие королевского рода, что косвенно задевает подданных? Или же фатум бьёт тех, кого проклятие приняло за королевича? Но, видимо, судьба была не настолько слепа. В те годы Бездна начала испытывать лишь наследников, игнорируя простых серпенцев, которым досталось далеко не такое суровое испытание.

Отпустив нити, я сосредоточил память на самых свежих событиях, самых ярких нитях. И потянув за канву подобия, я удостоверился в том, что глаза меня и впрямь не обманули.

Чтобы подтвердить свои догадки, я нырнул в шелест волн Аль-Мухит, вновь выйдя в мир живых уже у берегов Небулы. Так и есть, астральные следы, показывающие недавние события, говорили о том, что культисты Зелёной Радуги тоже были обмотаны этим тёмно-алым флёром, неся на себе волю судьбы.

Исполнительные винтики и шестерёнки. Безусловно, плохо уже то, что они, ведомые учением своей секты, чуть не устроили локальный филиал Бездны на земле, а их связь с Намуром стала очевидна.

Но являлось ли тогда их целью погубить конкретно наследников? Знали ли они о том, что Санитас и Кария сейчас здесь? Что Лендаль здесь? Что они вообще наследники?

Насколько я понял, то наши противники не знали личностей варитов в мире реальном, но они, преследуя какую-то свою собственную цель, косвенно вынудили Лендаля не спастись бегством, а пожертвовать собой ради наследников короны. Который добровольно подписал себе смертный приговор. Ведь если задуматься, то всё равно пострадало бы огромное количество непричастных людей. Но главное то, что могли погибнуть последние отпрыски королевского рода Аль-Серпен. Были ли в прошлом события, подобные этому, но которые для стороннего наблюдателя являлись лишь несчастным случаем, а не прямым покушением? Наверняка.

Сразу навскидку я припомнил, что лет двенадцать назад среди мастеровых и цехов под столицей прокатилась так называемая Немощь Инструментов. Произошла авария на одном из предприятий по переработке сырой маны, в результате чего естественный магический фон вокруг него был искажён и внёс сильные помехи в работу большого количества техномагических приборов. И, разумеется, Инструментов.

Пока устраняли утечку, пока заново калибровали пострадавшие Инструменты, то вкладчики теряли прибыль, а гильдия выплачивала огромные компенсации тем, у кого из-за аварии произошло самовольное расторжение контракта серебра, зачастую причиняющее немалый, а то и летальный вред здоровью. Было ли это актом, направленным против Лендаля? Даже смешно думать о таком! Но важно то, что он мог пострадать от этого. Думаю, что нечто подобное случалось неоднократно, злой рок собирал жатву невинных в надежде ухватить свою истинную цель.

Я сместился немного в пространстве и вновь оказался в разрушенном храме Змея, откуда я уносил тело своего друга. Да, так и есть. Цветущее Клеймо Приговора, точно такое же, как в Алом Доме, переливалось багровыми всполохами и зыбким мерцанием. Место, где Лендаль встретил свою смерть во второй раз.

А где судьба не смогла взять своё дважды, преуспеет в третий раз. Или в четвёртый. И так до бесконечности. Я должен поспешить и придумать, как же обмануть судьбу. Ибо на меня снизошло внезапное озарение.

***

Раньше я посмеивался над всякими бабушкиными сказками про нити судьбы, связывающие людей. Когда проходил по факультативу основы хтомантии, тогда ещё весьма спорной и сомнительной науки, то посмеивался уже тише, разбирая теорию струн жизни. Сейчас, рассматривая свою ладонь и видя тонкие золотистые и оранжевые нити света, оплетающие мои пальцы, которые я мог «прочесть», выуживая пусть ещё сумбурную, но всё-таки информацию, то смех мой смолк вовсе.

Хтомантика — одна из самых молодых и перспективных отраслей магической науки, и в то же время древнее как мир учение, ибо предсказанием судьбы и её управлением человечество интересовалось с самой глубокой древности.

И если положить руку на сердце, то наука эта, по большому счёту, не являлась магией вовсе. Она была не волшебнее математики, но именно что математический аппарат лежал в основе магического ремесла в его современном виде. И кто знает, может, именно изучение хтомантики поднимет магию на принципиально новый уровень?

Когда рождается талантливый живописец или музыкант, не получивший нужного образования, но подаривший миру шедевр, то такого принято назвать гением и самородком. И точно так же рождались и те, кого можно было бы назвать природными хтомантами. Люди, зачастую не понимавшие сути своей силы, но способные её использовать. Пророки и астрологи, гадатели и ворожеи. Те люди, которые при помощи совершенно несвязанных с человеком вещей, вроде движения звёзд или горения пламени, находили глубокую взаимосвязь и могли довольно точно описать далёкое прошлое, текущее настоящие и вероятное будущее пришедшего за советом к прорицателю.

Да что там говорить о пророках, даже самые простые люди издревле улавливали некие закономерности происходящего в мире, что подарило нам такое понятие, как приметы и суеверия. Обряды и ритуалы, знаки, несущие беду или предвещающие успех. Тысячи их! Ну скажите на милость, как обычай не возвращаться домой, если ты там что-то забыл, способен повлиять на удачу? Но факты были упрямы и, несмотря на антинаучность предпосылок, в большей части случаев эти приметы оказывались совершенно верны.

Общая теория струн жизни утверждает, что для хтомантического воздействия на человека совсем не нужно иметь материальную фиксацию на его личности. Или использовать для этого эфир через создание цепей заклинаний. Есть лишь две вещи: чёткое желание и конечный результат. И результат этот достигаем посредством выполнения определённого порядка действий. К примеру, купить красный платок, отказать нищему в милостыне и пять раз пропустить ужин. Тогда узор линий изменится, в результате чего пригожая цветочница неожиданно согласится на свидание, приняв приглашение от незнакомого, но очень одинокого юноши-хтоманта, ищущего себе пару. Разумеется, только в том случае, если вы правда знаете, какие действия, в каком порядке и когда надо сделать. Цветочница не смилуется как по волшебству, как это бывает в случае приворота, а попадёт во власть некой цепочки стечения обстоятельств. Красный платок послужит тому, что вы слово за слово сблизитесь с коробейницей, торгуясь за него. А она потом расскажет своей соседке-цветочнице о том, какой приятный молодой человек ей сегодня встретился, вызвав у той чувство соперничества. А заболтается она со своей подругой потому, что нищий на площади, будучи в скверном расположении духа, пнул ишака торговца рыбой, в результате чего оскорблённое животное почти час отказывалось двигаться с места, перегородив проулок. И именно в этом переулочке проживает коробейница, которая будет вынуждена коротать время за болтовнёй со своей подругой, пока упрямого осла не задобрят и не освободят проход. Пять же пропущенных ужинов послужат улучшению фигуры, что станет последней каплей, склонившей весы в сторону благосклонности у избранной девы.

Но надо ли знать природному хтоманту все звенья этой цепи? Получается, что нет.

Нужно лишь видеть нити судьбы и знать, какие из них потянуть, чтобы получить результат. Строгое, почти ритуальное выполнение неких действий. Не это ли легло в основу вообще любого ритуала на свете? И, разумеется, абсолютная концентрация на своей цели. Как видеть нити я уже разобрался, а вот куда и как, а главное, чем тянуть — нет. И современная хтомантика пока что тоже не давала ответа на этот вопрос. Но, судя по всему, для Намура это тайной не было? Если принять за данность, что это он лично запустил каскад данных событий.

Что же надо для поддержания хтомантического проклятия, раз оно не имеет ничего общего с порчей и сглазом? Или единожды проклятый останется таким до тех пор, пока рок его не настигнет? Хотя, если учесть то, как медленно, но неотвратимо срабатывало Клеймо, это было проклятие, которое поражало свою цель при действительно колоссальном стечении фактов. Но Дух-Король сказал мне, что ничья судьба не определена окончательно, следовательно, существует способ не только ослабить, но и снять Клеймо Приговора.

***

Почти половину сегодняшнего дня я снова провёл во дворце, почти незримый и бестелесный, разглядывая его гобелен жизни, проницая в древнюю историю этого замка, впитывая в свою память все благие знаки, какие мог найти. Сторожевые коты не обращали на меня почти никакого внимания, иногда провожая прищуренным взглядом, люди же вообще не догадывались о моём присутствии. Но как оказалось, это было не совсем так.

Бесцельно бродя по коридорам главного крыла, подобно беспокойному призраку, я чуть нос к носу не столкнулся с принцем Санитасом, который никак не мог и не должен был видеть меня, но явно чуял и поджидал здесь. Потому как первое, что он произнёс было:

— На чём у тебя в итоге всё сошлось, малефикций?

— Лендаль должен умереть, — ответил я, толком не задумываясь о том, что говорю, озвучивая вслух свои мысли. И обретая материальность от неожиданности.

Какую реакцию я ожидал от принца Санитаса, когда безо всякого объяснения сказал ему про смерть Лена вместо приветствия, будучи застуканным во дворце? Недоумение? Вспышку гнева? Сомнение в здравости моего рассудка? Того, что он кликнет стражу или сам не погнушается скрутить меня как возможного преступника? Хотя нас и объединяла общая тайна, сблизив и разрушив многие границы, но я не думаю, что мы стали достаточно близки, чтобы я мог себе позволить подобную фамильярность. Но я никак не ожидал спокойного согласия с моими словами и той беседы, что у нас в результате вышла.

После того как мы с ним столкнулись, он без лишних слов поманил меня за собой и куда-то повёл, пока мы не оказались в покоях, судя по всему, принадлежащих принцу. О чём можно было сделать вывод и по богатой обстановке, и по кошачьей страже около дверей, и по бесподобной в своём мастерстве печати охранных чар, что была наложена на всё крыло замка. Ну и по некому беспорядку с достаточным количеством личных вещей на виду, который говорил, что эта комната принадлежит молодому и не самому педантичному человеку. Хотя мой дом в этом плане был вообще эталоном всех холостяцких берлог.

Отпустив прислужницу, которая возникла чуть ли не из воздуха при нашем появлении, Санитас направился к холодильному бару в стенной нише и лично наполнил два широких бокала какой-то лимонной и явно алкогольной жидкостью, предложив мне один из них.

Но нет, это оказался фруктовый сок, который был очень кстати, потому как вновь вернув себе материальную форму, я стал уязвим для той невыносимой духоты, что обрушилась на город в месяц Серпа. Будто бы лето старалось на полную показать свою силу и норов, прежде чем наступит мягкая и туманная осень.

И лишь когда мы утолили жажду, принц сел за журнальный столик, заваленный всяким мелким хламом, показывая рукой, чтобы я тоже где-то нашёл себе место, и наконец нарушил своё молчание:

— Лендаль должен умереть. Да, я тоже начинаю об этом догадываться. Думаю, что самое время прояснить некоторые вопросы между нами касательно него, Игнеус. Он ведь тебе нравится?

— Чего? Что за вопрос? Разумеется, он мне нравится, он же мой друг. И очень интересный собеседник, к тому же я обязан ему столькими знаниями…

— Притормози, я немного не об это говорил, — перебил меня принц, явно удивлённый моим ответом. — Но да ладно, может, так оно и лучше. Слушай сюда.

***

— У нас с сестрой тоже произошёл некий откат в способности использовать дар, — сказал мне Санитас спустя час, когда мы откупорили уже третий кувшин с соком анса.

Я поведал ему, какими исследованиями занимался в последнее время, поделившись с ним своими переживаниями касательно того, что сейчас мои возможности альхикмата далеко не такие впечатляющие, какими они были в Южном. Как оказалось, мы с ним параллельно пришли к неким общим выводам касательно нашего общего друга. Он — используя свой дар вероятностного предвидения, а я — опираясь на узор путей судьбы.

— Но я надеялся, что раз ты у нас всё-таки маг и вообще имеешь подходящую подготовку, то тебя это не так сильно коснётся. Это хорошо, что ты вообще понимаешь и помнишь, как это всё работает… Первые пару дней после того, как всё закончилось, я ещё мог полноценно пользоваться эвентуальным видением, но потом мои способности стали стремительно покидать меня, пока не стали совсем уж слабыми. Я больше не могу призвать клинки Антары и вижу варианты будущего только в очень узком негативном спектре. Вместо этого я начал мучиться кошмарами, суть которых сводится именно к разнообразным несчастьям, которые могут произойти со мной или моими близкими. И даже сны о смерти не так уж редки.

Удивительное дело, я никак не ожидал от него такой откровенности в разговоре со мной и стремительного разрушения социальной дистанции. Если в Южном было не до расшаркиваний и манер, потому как ситуация прижимала всех, то сейчас мы снова стали принцем и подданным. Но явно не для него, он разговаривал со мной как со своим товарищем и другом. Куда же делся тот надменный избалованный принц, которого я повстречал в день Наследования? Неужели характер и убеждения человека способны так сильно перемениться всего за несколько месяцев? Нет, всё не так. Дело не в только в том, что он изменился с тех пор. Просто тогда мне было дозволено видеть лишь капризного глуповатого аристократа, а не того Санитаса, которым он является на самом деле. Сейчас же он отбросил передо мной свою искусственную личину задиры и повесы, явив целеустремлённого и внезапно весьма неглупого человека. Пока я рассуждал о том, что изменилось в его поведении, Санитас продолжил свои мысли:

— У меня невероятно поблекла память о событиях тех дней. И если бы не подробные записи, сделанные Лендалем, благодаря которым можно восстановить многие детали, то я бы посчитал, что всё это происходило не взаправду и было простым сном, навеянным Океаном. Я до последнего надеялся, что просто ошибся в своих выводах насчёт того, что мне видится. Но когда почуял тебя, околачивающегося тут, то «увидел», что я должен поделиться с тобой своими опасениями. 

— Вы говорили с Леном об этом? О том, какое предвидение у вас было?

— Говорил, и знаешь, что он мне заявил? — Он с грохотом поставил свой бокал на стол. — Что никто не живёт вечно, и смерть — это ожидаемая и даже закономерная судьба для любого человека. А потому не стоит столь сильно пугаться этих однобоких видений. Он сказал, что мы как вариты ещё слишком неопытны, а потому именно сейчас не стоит слишком много требовать от себя, позволив дару как следует прижиться. Что же, наверняка он, как всегда, прав. Но это не меняет того, что он придурок! Я же за него переживаю!

Санитас вздохнул и продолжил:

— Когда я был маленьким, то любил наряжаться в одежду своего отца и, накинув его парадную мантию, воображал себя взрослым. Могущественным правителем, чьи приказы беспрекословны, полководцем, который одним движением пальца способен отправить тысячную армию на усмирение каких-то злостных врагов. Но что бы я там себе ни воображал, ребёнком от этого быть не переставал. Мне кажется, что так случилось и сейчас. Мы побывали в волшебной стране взрослых, где нам дали попробовать вкус могущества и власти, а теперь мы снова вынуждены носить короткие штанишки. И причина заключается в том, что мы находимся в иной вероятности бытия, чем та, где нам были вручены дары напрямую от воплощённого Духа-Короля. Та вероятность бытия исчезла в области мнимых событий, но его благословение осталось с нами здесь, и потому сейчас вселенная нивелирует несоответствия, пытаясь вернуть всё к нормальному виду. Но мы-то знаем, что произошло. Помним, кем мы были на самом деле. И мы своим существованием определяем для вселенной понятие нормальности. Она покорится.

У меня глаза полезли на лоб от рассуждений принца. Студиозиусы годами грызут гранит науки и начинают что-то более-менее соображать или делать вид, что соображают, только к старшим курсам, на которых изучают прикладную метафизику. А королевич, получивший домашнее образование, запросто оперирует подобными матерями в беседе. Это Лендаль его так поднатаскал? Вряд ли это заслуга его одного.

Но зато его слова разом отрезвили меня и напомнили о том, что всё именно так, как он и сказал. Ведь даже «мой» Дух-Король был некой потенциальной вероятностью, существующей лишь в узком отрезке стечения обстоятельств, позволяющих ему быть реальным лишь относительно моей точки зрения. Хотя для Аль-Мухит, который существует вне времени и пространства, все его возможные воплощения, которыми он связан с нами и с этим миром, в одинаковой степени истинны. Лендаль ибн Антара истинный и настоящий уже сейчас. И всегда им был.

И судя по всему, раньше я крепко недооценивал влияние вероятностей друг на друга. Но Лендаль сумел воспользоваться по полной этой возможностью, когда лишь на несколько мгновений стал воплощением Мухит. И круто переменил с нашей помощью цепь причинности, направив наши судьбы по наиболее благоприятному пути. Что одновременно означало трагическую судьбу для него самого. Лендаль должен был умереть. Лендаль должен будет умереть, если мы что-то не изменим для него.

— Эм… Ваша Светлость, вы действительно правы, но рано или поздно все дети вырастают. Думаю, что со временем этот дар станет нам впору. Я упустил это из виду, увлечённый мантическими исследованиями, но услышать подобное от вас несколько… неожиданно?

— Не слишком похоже на то, что должен говорить избалованный и глупый принц, каким ты меня знаешь? И это я слышу от тебя, Игнеус? Человека, который совсем недавно демонстрировал просто катастрофические навыки общения и коммуникации? Ты ведь и сам сильно изменился с того дня, когда мы познакомились на Наследовании. Может, тебе странно будет услышать это от другого мужчины, но поверь эксперту в этом вопросе, теперь ты стал чертовски горячим парнем. Так что даже близко к моей сестре не подходи! 

Сейчас он снова стал таким, каким был раньше. Бессердечным и язвительным. Но всего на несколько мгновений, на несколько фраз. Секунда — и от того насмешливого принца не осталось и следа, вновь явив Санитаса нынешнего.

— Неужели для тебя правда является сюрпризом то, кто мой учитель? Что у меня в лице Антары тоже есть покровитель и наставник, перекраивающий меня по своему подобию? И поверь, слово «глупый» это самый ласковый эпитет среди тех, которые он отпускает в сторону моих умственных способностей. А уж что он мне высказал, когда я с ним виделся в последний раз! Но ты упомянул ещё кое-что. Про Рок, который нависает над нашей семьёй, но так же и то, что у него нет над нами власти. Потому как нечто хранит нас от этой судьбы? Можно подробнее?

Встав и начав размеренно расхаживать по комнате, что позволяло мне проще собираться с мыслями, я ответил, до конца оформив свою гипотезу:

— Да, очень могущественная защита. Думаю, это королевская судьба.

— Что?

— Мне кажется, что так это назвать будет наиболее правильно. То, что отличает коронованных особ благородных кровей от черни. Скажите, Ваша Светлость, считаете ли вы себя избранным? Человеком с голубой кровью? Кем-то, кто просто по факту своего рождения лучше, выше и чище всех остальных жителей Альбы?

— Это вопрос с подвохом? Который намекает на то, что я такой же смертный человек, как и все? И что после смерти мой труп будет разлагаться и смердеть, а не благоухать цветами? Обычно у нас это прерогатива Норы — регулярно напоминать подобное. Да и сам посуди, ты ко мне уже не раз обращался просто по имени, а небесная кара на тебя так и не обрушилась за подобную наглость! Так вот, к чему это я вёл? Не думаю, что я реально какой-то особенный. Но ты можешь продолжать опускать любые формальности и начать наконец-то обращаться ко мне на «ты», вдруг-таки ударит молния! Мне очень любопытно. Про молнию шучу, про обращение — нет, не до ерунды этой всякой сейчас.

Я кивнул, соглашаясь с его словами, но и зная, чем можно их опровергнуть:

— Ты не думаешь, но другие думают. Король Арист, все короли до него и вы с сестрой для всего мира являетесь не просто людьми по фамилии Альба. Но воплощением короны и страны, наследниками древнего альбийского рода, помазанниками богов и культовыми фигурами в жизни государства. Вы символ! Все такие важные события, как коронация и миропомазание на престол принцев, женитьба, объявление о рождении наследников и церемония наречения имени в Храме Девы в день лунного затмения — это на самом деле далеко не пустой звук и пышная мишура. Это часть материального воплощения судьбы! Важно то, что весь окружающий мир благодаря вере ваших подданных считает вас коронованными судьбой альбийских королей. А потому проклятие, которое направлено на серпенский королевский род, почти не видит вас. Благополучная судьба наследников Альбы куда сильнее. Вы, скажем так, в безопасности. И вы даруете защиту тем, кто с вами рядом. Я и сам видел, как распадается тёмная материя на Илли просто потому, что она освещена сиянием своей принцессы. И насколько я помню, то Лендаль постоянно просил тебя…

— Да-да, всё так!— перебил он. — Быть рядом. Но именно он меня прогнал от себя, сказав, что я ему действую на нервы и реально смещаю область вероятных событий в негативную сторону моей, как он выражается, нездоровой паранойей и зацикливанием на несчастьях. И предпочитает общество отца и Карии. Но, судя по всему, он тоже чем-то встревожен, потому как пытался всё перевести в шутку и рассказал мне две сказки. Хотя постой… Это имеет смысл в свете того, что ты мне только что поведал. Если честно, я понял далеко не всё об этой твоей хтомантике, но общую суть уловил и думаю, в этом есть некоторая связь с тем, что ты назвал королевской судьбой?

— Не думаю, что он просто пытался избавиться от тебя каприза ради. Ты ему очень небезразличен, уж я-то видел — и, осознав, как двусмысленно это прозвучало, сменил тему: — Что это были за сказки?

— Если по сути, то обе они и правда были о судьбе. Первая повествовала о юном принце, который путешествуя морем, попал в шторм и корабль его разбился. Но Морской Царь пообещал его пощадить и невредимым доставить к берегу, если тот взамен отдаст своего будущего первенца, когда тот достигнет совершеннолетия. Принц, не долго думая, согласился. Он очень страшился смерти, а вот жениться пока не планировал. Но годы шли, принц возмужал и стал королём, женился и вскоре должен был стать отцом, а потому всё чаще вспоминал обещание Морскому Царю. А потому, как только его супруга разрешилась от бремени, он приказал тайно подменить своего сына на ребёнка бедного рыбака, рождённого в тот же день. Никто кроме него и старой повивальницы не знал об обмане.

Так и стал наследник престола расти как простолюдин, а сын рыбака воспитываться как королевич, чтобы, когда придёт время расплаты, всучить Царю подменыша. И когда настал день совершеннолетия мальчиков, то, как и было обещано, Морской Царь явился и забрал с собой фальшивого принца. Но в этот же самый день истинного наследника престола, который чинил сети на берегу, смыло гигантской волной и навеки утащило на дно морское, оставив короля без сына. Невесёлая сказка… Но достаточно справедливая.

— Которая учит нас тому, что за попытку столь нагло обмануть свою судьбу, платить придётся вдвойне? Хотя что тут думать? Король оказался виноват лишь тем, что отказался принимать такую судьбу.

— Он виноват тем, что нарушил своё королевское слово, пойдя на столь низкий обман, — поправил меня Санитас.

— А о чём была вторая сказка?

— Вторая сказка тоже была о принце. Но с совсем другим концом. Она повествует о королевиче, который в запале охоты, гонясь за белым оленем, забрался в древний и заколдованный лес. Где сбился с пути, а потом три дня и три ночи не мог найти путь оттуда, блуждая кругами. И на четвёртый день он выехал к ветхой хибаре, где жила безобразная старуха-тролль. Принц же, не потерявший своих манер даже в такой ситуации, со всей вежливостью поприветствовал троллиху и попросил у неё помощи. Старуха оказалась вовсе не диким чудовищем, а с нравом добрым и приветливым. Она обогрела и накормила принца, и сказала, что утром выведет его к границам леса. Обещание она своё исполнила, и когда столетняя чаща расступилась, выпуская их, то принц сказал, что даёт слово исполнить любое её желание за оказанную помощь. А троллиха взяла и попросила у принца взять её в жены!

Любой другой на его месте посмеялся бы над безумной старухой за подобную просьбу, а то и затоптал бы конём. Но он серьёзно отнёсся к своим словам выполнить любое желание, потому как последнее дело нарушить клятву тому, кто только что тебя выручил. Так что он вопреки негодованию двора привёл троллиху в замок как свою невесту. И когда повёл её под венец, то с неё свалилась безобразная шкура, явив юную девушку изумительной красоты, с волосами чёрными как ночь и глазами синими как небо.

Оказывается, эта девушка была дочерью богатого торговца, столь красивая, каких не рождается даже раз в тысячелетие! И что сватались к ней и цари, и короли, но сколь она была хороша собой, столь строптив и капризен был её нрав. И когда однажды она крайне жестоко отказала одному соискателю, на деле оказавшемуся колдуном, то тот проклял её судьбу, повелев навечно жить в облике столь же уродливом, как её чёрное сердце. И в качестве насмешки над ней сказал, что теперь-то она резво побежит замуж за первого встречного, потому как проклятие это спадёт лишь тогда, когда её поведут под венец! Да только кто посватается к такому страшилищу, которую даже отец прогнал из дома, не признав родную дочь? И не одна сотня лет прошла до того дня, когда принц разбил это заклятие, вновь вернув девице молодость и красоту. Но, как видишь, сказка заканчивает хорошо.

— Да, и учит нас тому, что следование пути, который приготовила нам судьба, может привести к благому результату, пусть он изначально кажется самым ужасным? А ещё тому, что у каждого такого проклятия обязательно есть лазейка, которая позволяет его снять. В сказках же всегда есть способ. Не смотреть в зеркало сто дней, не разговаривать, пока вяжешь волшебные рубахи… Вот бы знать, где наша лазейка.

Я потёр переносицу, осмысливая последние слова и думая о том, а не окажется ли мой рассказ про хтомантику и проклятия очередными старыми новостями для Лендаля.

— Но я так понимаю, что в нашем случае ни волшебный поцелуй принца или принцессы, ни даже свадьба не помогут? — нарушил мои размышления Санитас. — Я бы ни секунды не колебался, если бы нам пригодился какой-то такой способ из сказок, чтобы снять Клеймо Приговора.

— Хотелось бы знать. Я пока не вижу в узоре нитей однозначного ответа. У меня нет конкретных соображений, а у тебя?

— Значит, мы должны найти этот ответ, опираясь на то, что имеем сейчас, альхикмат Игнеус!

Санитас кивнул своим мыслям, явно что-то для себя решив, и предложил:

— Ладно, давай сходим к Ленду, пока его не украли феи или ещё чего не приключилось. И послушаем, какие сказки он нам расскажет после того, как ты обрадуешь его известием про Приговор.

Но когда мы оказались в его комнате, переступив через спящих на пороге сторожевых котов, то её владельца там не было. Нас поприветствовали лишь исписанные бумаги, с хлопаньем разлетевшиеся по всему помещению от устроенного сквозняка, опрокинув на пол чашку недопитого чая, которая с влажным звоном разбилась о светлый паркет, брызнув во все стороны белыми осколками.


	17. Часть III Глава 17 Багряная судьба

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Глава, в которой Санитас узнаёт, что доблесть и отвага способны победить самого страшного врага, но бессильны против гнева отца._

Несколько пар дверей и поворотов коридора, широкий лестничный пролёт и арочный переход между корпусами. Это путь из главного здания Серебряного Дома в жилое крыло для в меру почётных гостей, личных учителей и высокопоставленных придворных мастеров. Для людей, чьи таланты и услуги часто используемы, а главное — достаточно высоко оценены, чтобы удостоить их чести жить во дворце. Но не настолько, чтобы выделять покои в главном доме.

Высокие витражные окна сменяются на окна попроще, но они всё так же сверкают патийским стеклом. Золотая лепнина на потолках исчезает, уступая место лёгкой, но всё равно изысканной росписи. Мраморные мозаичные полы становятся полами деревянными, но ковровые дорожки и мягкое освещение коридоров, наоборот, создают уют и ощущение дома.

Мой спутник, очевидно, знал куда идти, потому что как только мы вышли из моих покоев, оказавшись в общей галерее, то Игнеус уверенно зашагал по направлению к нужному нам корпусу. Или же он действительно изучил устройство дворца, пока бродил здесь в невидимости, или же правда знал, где находится спальня Лендаля. Чем давал мне повод для глупой и постыдной ревности, которую я постарался загнать как можно глубже, стыдясь низменности своих чувств. Ох, не об этом надо тревожиться, моя же ты светлость!

А ещё я очень крепко задумался о том, какие слова подобрать для серьёзного разговора, чтобы это прозвучало не так же глупо и, буду честен сам с собой, истерично, как в прошлый раз, когда я опять вломился посреди ночи к Лендалю после очередного кошмара, сулящего жуткую погибель всему живому. Так что я даже не подумал о том, а на месте ли владелец комнаты?

Его отсутствие оказалось для меня такой неожиданностью, что я просто стоял в ступоре, не веря своим глазам и не обращая внимания на хлопающие на сквозняке занавеси и разлетающуюся бумагу. И лишь звон разбившейся чашки вывел меня из оцепенения, вернув в реальность. И правда, что это я? Возьми себя в руки, Сани, совсем ты расклеился.

Даже не знаю, что мне принесла беседа с рыжим магиусом, были то новые тревоги или новые ожидания, но я понял, что слишком сильно зациклился на себе в последние дни. Я как-то позабыл, что не на одного меня вывалилась куча новых впечатлений, и не я один плыву по этому океану, полному испытаний. Что, копаясь в своих эгоистичных сомнениях, я только зря трачу время! А ведь я не единственный варит, который не сразу смог ужиться со своим даром и овладеть им. А что же с теми, кто вообще был отвергнут?

Я позабыл о том, что у меня есть товарищ, который тоже имеет схожие проблемы и опасения, с которым я мог догадаться посоветоваться куда раньше, если бы не занимался самобичеванием вперемешку с приступами паники.

А я ещё имел глупость поругаться с сестрой, с самым близким и родным мне человеком, которая не поддержала моего нездорового настроения, вызванного спонтанными видениями. Она посоветовала набраться терпения, доверившись словам моего протектора Антары. Который был весьма лаконичен в своём совете, выразив его всего одним словом, не слишком подобающим к произнесению вслух в присутствии девушек. Кто же из нас после этого старше, моя милая Кария? Неужели я всегда был столь капризен и высокомерен?

— Наверное, нам надо было связаться с ним перед тем, как прийти, — заговорил Игнеус, аккуратно обходя осколки на полу и прикрывая распахнутое окно. — Мало того, что мы нагрянули незваными, так ещё и учинили бардак.

— Если бы я сообщил ему о своём приходе или, что ещё хуже, вызвал к себе, то он придумал бы тысячу и одну отговорку, чтобы мы не встретились. Потому как нынче он в край обнаглел и вытворяет что ему хочется, ни в медную нумию не ставя мнение своего хозяина.

Хотя на самом деле я так не думал. Я знал, что ему тоже непросто даётся его новое состояние, а наши отношения, далеко вышедшие за пределы хозяин-слуга, тяготили его больше, чем меня. И за этим ворчанием я прятал опять проснувшееся желание воспользоваться своей силой и подглядеть вероятности того, как нужно сейчас поступить и что лучше сделать.

Закрыв глаза, я запретил себе даже пытаться развернуть веер грядущего, который так и норовил распахнуться передо мной, являя зловещие картины того, что тут могло произойти и почему Лендаля не оказалось в комнате. И ведь наверняка были сотни объективных и обычных причин, почему это так!

Проголодался и отправился на кухню. Или засиделся в читальном зале, перебирая ветхие рукописи. А может, он опять играет с отцом ти-чиафские шашки, ведь сейчас ещё совсем не поздний вечер, а он имеет право на личный досуг!

Я всю жизнь прожил, не имея этой привилегии в виде силы видения будущего, но всего за пару недель развратил себя, слишком уж сильно рассчитывая на этот талант.

Ибо соблазн был велик, а преимущество, что дарила эта сила, несомненным! Она лишала необходимости о чём-то переживать. Возможность подглядеть в будущее избавляла от сомнений и тревог, ведь всегда можно было выбрать ту вероятность, что была максимально предпочтима.

Но одновременно с тем, что она давала на выбор огромное количество вариантов будущего, она лишала любой свободы выбора, как бы странно это ни звучало. Потому что ты всегда выбирал «лучший» вариант.

Но нынче не годился ни один, потому как то, что мне сейчас было подвластно увидеть — это результаты исключительно ужасных решений.

Хотя то, что сейчас меня терзает неподдельная тревога — несомненный факт, но опасениям я должен найти реальное подтверждение, думая своей головой и делая выводы самостоятельно.

Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, я присел на край широкой кровати и достал из кармана блик-зеркало. Ну разумеется, он вне зоны действия отражения. Впрочем, как и почти всегда. И вряд ли мне сейчас поможет в его поисках Нора, так некстати взявшая на неделю отпуск.

— Экстренный сигнал не поступал, так что всё в порядке, — произнёс магиус, прикоснувшись к камню на своей перчатке. — Наверное.

Судя по всему, мы подумали об одном и том же, но некая вопросительная интонация в его голосе говорила о том, что его тоже что-то беспокоит. И вот это мне совершенно не нравилось. Мои глаза скользили по обстановке в комнате, стараясь заметить хоть какую-то зацепку, нечто, что выдаст мне причину охватившей меня тревоги, как только я зашёл сюда. Сам не заметив, я начал рассуждать вслух.

— Идеальный порядок и никаких следов чужого вторжения за исключением того, что мы сами учинили. Но что-то тут не так. Что-то случилось, и я знаю это. Никто из чужих не смог бы пройти незамеченным во дворец мимо охраны, даже воспользовавшись мороком. Ну, кроме тебя, — добавил я, заметив, что Игнеус собирается меня поправить, — но я знал, что ты тут. Антара сказал бы, если бы кто-то ещё другой мог напрямую воспользоваться путями Аль-Мухит. И насколько я понимаю, магическая защита на нём столь велика, что отводит глаза всем случайным недоброжелателям. Это кто-то неслучайный. Но Рейн и Шари дрыхнут как ни в чем не бывало, значит, в комнате точно не было никого постороннего. Его кресла тоже нет, но коты лежат у порога. Следовательно, что он вышел сам и вряд ли надолго, раз не сказал им следовать за собой. Но могли ли его похитить уже за пределами здания?

Игнеус покачал головой и, присев, стал собирать разбросанные бумаги.

— Ты всё-таки думаешь, что его увели силой? Прямо отсюда? Из дворца?

— А ты считаешь меня параноиком? — опрокинувшись на кровать, я схватил подушку и несколько раз ударил себя по голове. — Да я сам себя им считаю и пока ничего не могу поделать с этим. Мне надо контролировать свои неразумные порывы!

— Нет, я такого не говорил, мне тоже не нравится атмосфера… нитей. Но мне надо знать, откуда искать, потому как в самой комнате нет знаков прямой угрозы.

То ли смена угла зрения, то ли неожиданная помощь со стороны мага, который, закончив собирать разбросанную бумагу в стопку, сложил её на столе, но я смог увидеть это. Несоответствие!

Неаккуратная стопка бумаги!

Подскочив к столу, я впился взглядом в предметы, которые там лежали. И в то, какими они неправильными были. Неправильными с точки зрения владельца этой комнаты.

— Игнеус, этот помешанный на порядке книгочей в жизни бы не оставил чернильницу незакрытой, а перья просто на столе, а не в очистительном стакане! Даже если бы ему припекло выйти в сортир. Даже если очень-очень! А бумаги он бы обязательно сложил в папку или ящик стола. И уж точно никогда бы не позволил себе поставить недопитый чай рядом с рукописью. Какая бы ни была причина, он покинул своё место весьма срочно. Настолько, что изменил своим многолетним привычкам…

Но Игнеус, казалось, меня не слушал, потому как внимательно принюхивался к одному из осколков, подобранного с пола. И увидев заварочный чайник на комоде, схватил его и окунул туда палец. А потом, не задумываясь, облизал его.

— Горняк многоцветный и альвийский папоротник. Он страдал от настолько сильных головных болей?

— Лендаль как-то жаловался, что у него раскалывается от меня голова. Но я думал, что он просто шутил…

— Ты не понял, — не дал он мне закончить, — это не просто травы, снимающие мигрень, это компоненты для зелья пятого уровня «Грёзы фей». Оно, конечно, не входит в реестр как запрещённое к свободному распространению, но это очень высокоэффективное снадобье, используемое исключительно врачевателями. Потому как от типа заговора, применённого на готовый эликсир, можно получить немного разный результат. Безактивированным его и правда используют как простое средство от головных болей, но стандартный наговор увеличивает силу его действия и способствует лёгкой сонливости. А вот двойная активация используется только в хирургии, потому как такой эликсир погружает пациента в очень глубокий сон, позволяющий проводить тяжёлые и длительные операции.

— И давай я угадаю, — закончил я за него, — он дважды активирован?

— Да. И кто бы это ни сделал, он явно прекрасно знал, что начитывает. Вот теперь реально пора бить тревогу, потому как оно действует почти моментально. И если Лендаль выпил его в своей комнате, то точно не мог задремать где-то в другом месте. Он уснул прямо за столом! Поэтому чернильница не закрыта, а бумаги не убраны. Так что покинул он комнату явно не без посторонней помощи.

— Его и правда украли феи?! Проклятье! Активировать quaerere!!!

Пред глазами заплясали синие точки поиска, по которым я начал вычислять местоположение своего Инструмента, одновременно костеря себя за то, что отказался выучить Командный Призыв, одно из запретных заклинаний, которое именно сейчас было бы как нельзя кстати.

Но поиск в таком виде мне показал лишь то, что он находится где-то на юге и довольно далеко отсюда, точно не во дворце. Впрочем, меня несколько успокоил факт того, что показатели ошейника были в норме, сигнал ровным и не удалялся.

Но похититель явно не с тем связался! Он что себе там думает, будто я не хвачусь своего Инструмента и не смогу его найти? На это хоть и понадобится некоторое время, но совсем немного. Весьма немного!

Как ни странно, поняв, что мои опасения были не плодом воображения, а вызваны вполне реальными предпосылками, я моментально успокоился, а разум стал работать чётко и здраво. Я вновь достал зеркало, и пальцы сами набрали комбинацию личной частоты блика начальника охраны.

— Петер, не было сегодня никаких происшествий или нарушений? Нет? Объяви тихую тревогу по форме три. Кто сегодня на страже у западного малого крыла? Пусть снимут мнемокопию и дадут отчёт о том, кто входил или выходил сегодня после обеда. А также вполне возможно, что охрана видела мой Инструмент. Да, он покинул территорию дворца без моего согласия и, скорее всего, не один. Нет, я не думаю, что он сбежал. Но всё же хочу удостовериться. Штатного мага-сыскаря не надо. Да, сбрасывай всё важное мне в личный блик.

Закончив разговор, я повернулся к малефикцию, рассчитывая, что он мне поможет в поиске куда больше, чем казённый сыскарь. Потому как его не надо ни вводить в курс дела, ни тем более сомневаться в компетентности. Но тот был уже явно занят чем-то своим, потому как вполголоса произносил какие-то заклинания и чертил в воздухе пасы, оставляющие за собой матовый след. Из его тарабарского бормотания я смог узнать лишь слова «резервное управление» и «пробуждение».

— Я нашёл его, — через несколько минут сказал он. — Пожалуй, я даже смогу туда телепортироваться, когда каскад станет активен. Но вот тебе лучше туда не идти.

Я взвился в воздух от подобных слов и закричал на него:

— Чего? Не время шутить!!!

— Какие уж тут шутки? Да погоди ты куда-то бежать, я даже не разобрался, с чем мы имеем дело!

— Да, ты прав, отправиться только вдвоём, не зная чего ожидать, будет безрассудно!

Я начал набирать на своём блик-зеркале приказ начальнику охраны.

— Твоя ж светлость, я вообще не про это…

— А ещё надо захватить хоть какое-то оружие на всякий случай!

— Принц!

— А лучше — взять с собой отряд гвардейцев, ты сможешь открыть большой варп?

— Санитас, да угомонись ты наконец! — и, начав что-то манипулировать со своей перчаткой, добавил уже тише: — Какой ещё варп? Я же только-только получил от него отклик и пробудил. Сиськи Матери Ночи! Какого демона ты творишь, Лен?!

После того, как малефикций разразился бранью, он охнул и покраснел, но не тем очаровательным румянцем, который стремительно заливает щёки всех рыжих людей в минуты волнения, а пунцовыми пятнами дурной крови. Прошипев про себя совершенно новое для моего слуха ругательство, он провернул кольца на своей перчатке, разомкнув и отбросив какие-то её части. После чего от неё повалил пар, а воздух наполнился жужжанием. Но, судя по всему, эти манипуляции ему помогли, потому как он перестал сквернословить и, отдышавшись, объяснился:

— Есть хорошая и плохая новость. Хорошая новость в том, что Лендаль вполне себе жив и сейчас выкачивает из меня огромное количество маны. Но такими темпами да с такого расстояния он довольно скоро выпьет меня до дна. Это же и плохая новость, потому как такое количество свободной маны ему необходимо явно не для фокусов с левитацией.

— И ты после этого говоришь, что я не должен никуда идти?! Объясни толком, что происходит!

Но Игнеус отрицательно покачал головой, но увидев моё выражение лица, продолжил:

— Я и сам не знаю. Погоди, опасно делать такой прыжок во время откачки маны. Раз я не могу тебя отговорить идти со мной, то приготовься. Возьми меня за руку. Нахлёстывать потоки будет неразумно, так что я переброшу нас в соседний от него каскад сразу же, как только будет возможность.

***

Когда нас наконец-то выпустило из себя сияние телепорта, искря от напряжения и помех, мой дар вырвался наружу против моей воли, показывая ужасные картины, делая их почти осязаемыми в своей реальности и затмевая настоящее. Океан шумел в ушах и в голове, а мир казался разбитым чёрно-белым калейдоскопом, по осколкам которого я шёл босиком. Или телепорт привёл нас в какую-то гиблую иллюзию, или…

Но мою руку крепко сжал охваченный золотым пламенем Игнеус, и мой веер грядущего стал съёживаться и рассыпаться маслянистым пеплом от его довлеющего присутствия. Раскалённые тиски его рукопожатия были столь сильны и боль от огня столь невыносима, что я очнулся от наваждения, вновь взяв под контроль свои тело и разум. Но низкий и тягучий рокот волн не умолк в моих ушах. Шум той мощи, что я уже однажды слышал в мире реальном. Прибой гнева, что даже не думал стихать.

Мы оказались где-то в пригороде Аргеструма. Об этом говорили проступающие через надвигающиеся сумерки шпили Замковых ворот, виднеющиеся в нескольких плефрах от нас. В богатом пригороде, если судить по ухоженному озеру и архитектуре трёхэтажной виллы, около которой мы появились и куда мы, не сговариваясь, побежали с Игнеусом.

Но чтобы тут ни произошло, всё уже было кончено. Или только вот-вот начиналось. Потому как охранники, которые по идее должны были стоять во фрунт у ворот, валялись кулями на земле. Впрочем, как и несколько людей в одеждах прислуги, которых мы увидели внутри дома, бесцеремонно вломившись в него.

Но я чувствовал, что мой Инструмент не здесь. Не в самом доме, а находится где-то ниже, может быть, он в подвале?

И я даже не успел до конца додумать эту мысль, как мои руки сами взмахнули крест-накрест сияющими клинками Духа-Короля, вновь призванными в этот мир, отозвавшись на мой отчаянный позыв, вспоров каменный пол. А потом мы с Игни с грохотом провалились в рукотворную пещеру под домом.

***

Если я как-то себе и представлял логово некроманта или рьяного в своей вере безднопоклонника, то место, в котором мы оказались, великолепно соответствовало всем моим ожиданиям. Черепа животных на стенках, коптящие треноги и пыточные инструменты, стяги, натянутые на конструкции из костей с изображением чёрного лунного серпа. Довольно живописный в своей мрачности антураж!

Но всё это впечатление портили современные светильники, спрятанные в нишах, отсутствие настоящей столетней пыли и паутины, а также запах помещения, которое регулярно убирают и проветривают.

С учётом того, что данное помещение располагалось не в каком-то заброшенном каземате, а в подвале богатого жилого дома, вероятность того, что мы тут повстречаем настоящих Детей Бездны, стремительно таяла.

Зато здесь были люди. Чаще в возрасте, чем молодые, в довольно специфических откровенных одеяниях из чёрной кожи и плотных масках, закрывающих лицо. Анонимное сборище любителей эротического мистицизма и сексуального оккультизма?

И судя по всему, какое бы распутство они тут ни творили, помимо очевидного и довольно узнаваемого, которое демонстрировали их позы — их вечер явно не задался. Потому как все люди валялась на земле без сознания, застигнутые прямо посреди процесса. Опять же довольно узнаваемого процесса.

Хотя, присмотревшись, я заметил, что кроме людей в коже, здесь находились и другие участники. К крестообразному возвышению в центре пещеры были привязаны в весьма откровенных позах трое молодых мужчин-альбиносов, которые сюда явились явно не по своей воле. Но, как и все остальные, сейчас они находились в обмороке.

— Вот куда ушла моя мана. Они отключились от призыва Тумана Смерти, — нарушил молчание Игнеус, отгоняя от нас уже рассеивающуюся лиловую субстанцию, стелющуюся над полом. — Это такая инвокация, — добавил он, будто это хоть как-то прояснило для меня ситуацию.

— Они что, все мертвы?

— Нет, это продвинутая версия Молитвы ко Сну, но сейчас они опасно близки к этому состоянию, если мы его не успокоим.

И он указал пальцем на человека, которого я раньше не заметил, хотя отчаянно искал его взглядом и одновременно боялся найти, учитывая творившееся здесь бесчинство.

Единственного человека, который сейчас находился в сознании. И который был очень-очень зол.

Такая необузданная и чистая ненависть уже была мне знакома, когда я впервые встретился с человеческой формой Мухит, отведав его кулака. Лендаль парил в воздухе, объятый двумя плазменными дугами, пытаясь снять с себя путы, связывающие его руки. Тонкие черты лица исказились, став гротескной маской древнего языческого идола, а сияющая белизна его наготы, подсвеченная колдовским мерцанием, ещё сильнее контрастировала с тонкими ручейками алой крови, стекавшей по внутренней стороне его бёдер.

Когда наши взгляды пересеклись, я думал, что меня испепелит на месте от той ярости, что горела в его взоре. На какой-то краткий миг мне показалось, что вновь безумный Аль-Мухит взирает мне прямо в душу через него. Но прошёл миг равный удару сердца, и пламя исступления погасло. А шум Океана в моих ушах моментально смолк.

Лицо Лендаля сразу стало обиженным и каким-то беззащитным. Подлетев ко мне и уткнувшись лицом в грудь, он погасил и моё безумие тоже. Безумие ревнивца, которое готово было выплеснуться в виде шквала ударов на ближайшего сектанта, когда я осознал, что с ним сделали.

Самое главное то, что сейчас он снова со мной! Хотя раньше я и подумать не мог, что мне может быть так больно от вида чужой крови.

Я отпустил свои клинки и свой страх, в которых больше не было смысла. И обнял его в попытке согреть, чувствуя ледяную суть Бездны, змеящуюся в нем.

Как много раз в своей жизни я беззаботно говорил слова любви, не стесняясь своих намерений и не скрывая их? Но со временем всегда остывая и забывая избранников, храня лишь светлые воспоминания о своих увлечениях. Сейчас же всё было наоборот. Я страшился и не хотел этой любви, отрицал и отвергал своё влечение. Я так долго запрещал себе думать об этом, но при этом безумно желал излить ему свои чувства, отдать ему всю свою заботу и нежность, выразив словами признания.

Но мне совершенно не нужен был дар Короля, чтобы понимать, как неуместна и нелепа сейчас будет моя запоздалая исповедь, пусть и подлинных, чувств. Признание, которое не встретит взаимного отклика.

Я никогда до этого не ведал, что истинная любовь не приносит ничего, кроме страданий, обращая сердце в пепел и выпивая душу. И что мой робкий и почти невесомый поцелуй, коснувшийся его бледного лба, на вкус будет горек как полынь.

***

— Нам придётся ещё немного задержаться, как бы противно мне ни было тут находиться. Это не тот случай, когда мы можем уйти незамеченными, к тому же я жду кое-кого.

Лендаль наотрез отказался уходить из этого подземелья. Он снова очень злился. Но злость эта была нормальной человеческой злостью. Питаемой обидой, болью и отвращением.

Лендаль пропел несколько вопросительных фраз на серпенском языке, теперь обращаясь к Игнеусу, и когда тот отрицательно покачал головой, произнёс пару резких слов, которые мне уже доводилось слышать от Антары, и о смысле которых я вполне догадывался без перевода. Его злость стала питаться ещё и досадой.

После этого, погасив свои огненные крылья, он безропотно обмяк у меня на руках, будто разом лишившись последних подпитываемых гневом сил, которые в нём оставались.

К тому моменту, как в пещере появился ещё один человек, нормально зайдя через дверь, а не как мы через потолок, я уже успел оттереть не противящегося никаким моим прикосновениям Лендаля от крови и иных жидкостей. А также кое-как прикрыть его, накинув на плечи свою рубаху.

Этим человеком оказался невысокий мужчина в строгой тёмно-малахитовой форме и с тёмными волосами с таким же зеленоватым отливом, заплетёнными в косу. И был он мне хорошо знаком с самого детства.

Знаком как один из министров и доверенное лицо моего отца и как родитель моего хорошего друга Фредерика. Так что мне он был не совсем чужим человеком. С одной стороны, его присутствие в этом месте радовало. С другой стороны, то, что это был ректор тайного магсыска магистр Морголо Тыква, лично появившийся в такой щекотливый момент, заставило бы напрячься и признаться во всём даже самого невинного и безгрешного человека. Мы же в эту категорию попадали с очень большой натяжкой!

Судя по тому, какое выражение приобрело его обманчиво улыбчивое и добродушное лицо, после того, как он обвёл взглядом помещение, я решил, что гроза обошла нас стороной и гнев его будет направлен на истинных виновников. Но не тут-то было.

— Ну и ну, заклинание восьмого порядка, способное привести к летальному исходу или причинить непоправимый урон для здоровья! Чётко ограниченное к применению против гражданского населения или на территории населённых пунктов, — нарочито медленно и вальяжно начал перечислять он, повернувшись к моментально побледневшему Игнеусу, — и разрешение на которое выдаёт только мой ректорат. Это серьёзное обвинение, должен я сказать, господин маг вне категорий, но почему-то до сих пор второй ступени, которого я не могу опознать и который сейчас пытается сочинить какое-то оправдание.

— Это я сделал, магистр, — вмешался Лендаль.

— Я знаю, что ты, — кивнул Морголо, не оглядываясь, — но следы именно его, а не твоей маны будут замечены при снятии спектра с места происшествия. И именно это нарушение я буду вынужден занести в протоколы по делу обезвреживания культа Чёрной Девы. Так что пока сюда не прибыли остальные мои сотрудники, нам надо здесь немного прибраться. Совершенно мне незнакомый мастер Игнеус, вы сможете наложить такое же по спектру эфирное воздействие, но допустимое по силе в качестве меры самообороны?

И, убедившись, что тот хоть и не сразу, но кивнул, замешкавшись от подобного поворота событий, магистр подмигнул ему, отцепил от пояса небольшой двурогий ванд и активировал его, сломав пополам. И пока Игнеус, как я понял, заметал следы буйства моего Инструмента, магистр обратил внимание на нас с Лендалем.

— Может быть, по этому поводу есть что сказать абсолютно безобидному Инструменту, совершенно не владеющему магией, тем более боевой?

— Извините, магистр, я запаниковал, — похоже, Лендаль уже вернул своё самообладание и даже толику ехидства, хотя я на его месте после подобного происшествия точно ещё долго не смог бы отойти от шока. — Когда приходишь в себя от принудительной перезагрузки ошейника, то ощущения так себе. А когда понимаешь, что ты попал на какую-то закрытую вечеринку, где главным развлечением является групповая оргия… Причём осознаёшь, что ты почётный гость на этом событии и уже непосредственно участвуешь… в происходящем веселье, то это несколько сбивает с толку. Так что вышло как-то так… Извините ещё раз.

— Нет, ты правильно поступил. Марка, которую я на тебя поставил, была рассчитана на использование её до того, как ты вляпаешься в непосредственный процесс… веселья.

Он наклонился к телу одного из парней-альбиносов, которого мы уже успели отвязать от постамента. Но, как и все люди в этой пещере, он до сих пор не пришёл в чувство. Магистр тщательно осмотрел его и провёл над ним апотропеем из нефрита — техномагическим прибором сыскарей.

— Но, судя по всему, — вынес он вердикт, — ты вообще не смог бы использовать марку, находясь под действием тех алкалоидов, которыми вас накачали. А к тому моменту, когда бы ты стал достаточно вменяемым для этого, не факт, что тебя бы ещё не затрахали до смерти. Тебе невероятно повезло, что у тебя такой заботливый хозяин… Лично радеющий за судьбу своего имущества и не оставляющий его без присмотра. И знающий, как использовать командные заклинания. Разумеется, ни о какой принудительной перезагрузке я даже не заикаюсь, она же запрещена из соображений гуманности!

Я чуть было не высказал ему всё, что думаю по этому поводу, а также то, почему сыск всегда оказывается на месте событий после совершения преступления, но понял, что сейчас лучше не спорить. Осознавая, в каком положении мы находимся, и понимая, что он-то как раз на нашей стороне. Что я могу ему тут возразить?

— У вас странные представления о везении, магистр Морголо.

Но он лишь рассмеялся и потрепал меня по плечу, жестом показав, что мы свободны.

— Очень внимательный хозяин, но которого не было на месте происшествия и который нас уже покидает. Разумеется, с тем, за кем он сюда приходил. Меня интересует иное, Лендаль, ты нашёл здесь то, что искал?

— Нет, магистр. Увы для меня, и к счастью для всего города, избавленного от шайки полоумных извращенцев, эти люди исключительно в компетенции вашего отдела.

***

Когда мы вдвоём вернулись во дворец, воспользовавшись личным порталом магистра, то первым, кто нас встретил, был мой отец. Он не сказал нам ни слова, но по его виду я понял, что он уже в курсе всего произошедшего. Не иначе как тайный сыск положил ему на стол свеженькую депешу со всевозможными подробностями и даже именами виновников. И, по-моему, я впервые в жизни увидел, как острый на язык Лендаль под взглядом моего отца превратился в нашкодившего ребёнка, который желает оказаться как можно дальше отсюда, понимая, что розги для порки уже замочены и только ждут своего часа. Потому как он вздрогнул у меня на руках, отвернул лицо от короля и впервые на моей памяти покраснел! Но почему отец на него гневается?

Что же, если расправа и предполагалась, то она была отложена появлением моей сестры. Которая, не слушая никаких возражений, очень настойчиво потребовала отнести Лендаля в лазарет для оказания тому возможной помощи, решительно сложив руки на груди. А мне в довершение достался ещё и пинок, который вывел меня из ступора и заставил сдвинуться с места.

Я поспешил за ней, к свету и огням дома, оставив за стеклянными дверями густо-синюю и пряную ночь на исходе лета, оказавшись под защитой родных стен. И осознал, что только внутри замка моё дыхание стало ровнее и спокойнее. И пока я шёл за сестрой, то всё ещё недоумевал от реакции отца. В чём провинился Лендаль, если это он был пострадавшим? Причём весьма унизительно для мужчины! Что вообще произошло, раз мой батюшка был настолько зол? Судя по всему, я опять чего-то не знаю? И кстати, почему нас покрывал магистр сыска?

Понимая, что гадать можно бесконечно, но так ни в чём и не разобраться, я спросил об этом у сестры. Но получил от Карии однозначный намёк о неуместности подобных разговоров в присутствии целительниц, которые окружили нас, как только мы оказались в палате. А также просьбу не мешаться под ногами, пока они не закончат врачевать нашего учителя.

Так что я вынужден был вернуться к себе. Где, не включая свет и забыв сбросить одежду, я долго-долго стоял под прохладными струями воды в умывальной комнате в тщетной надежде смыть с себя боль и суету сегодняшнего дня. Но всё равно чувствуя себя испачканным недомолвками и осквернённым интригами.

***

Но когда часом позже нас всех собрал отец у себя в кабинете, в том числе без потерь вырвавшегося из цепких лап дознавателей Игнеуса, всё начало становиться на свои места. И судя по тому, что Кария заняла место между мной и Лендалем, до сих пор не позволяя к нему приблизиться и не скрывая недовольства, направленного на отца, она явно встала на сторону моего Инструмента. В чём бы ни заключалась его вина. Яркое золото, защищающее светлое серебро. Словно Солнечный Охотник, который с наступлением утра сиянием своих лучей прячет и заслоняет свою младшую сестру — Лунную Деву.

— Прежде чем я начну свою воспитательную беседу, — заговорил отец, строго обведя нас взглядом, — я хочу, чтобы мой скорый на суждения сын послушал о том, чем я занимался в последние дни и почему я сержусь на Лендаля.

— Мне нечего сказать в своё оправдание, Арист, ты абсолютно прав. Во всём произошедшем есть немалая доля и моей вины, — неожиданно легко согласился Лендаль. — Но неужели ты правда считаешь, что я специально лез на рожон и вёл себя безрассудно?

— Вот пусть Санитас сам решит. Поскольку это ты настоял на том, чтобы ничего ему не говорить.

— Разумеется, куда деваться, раз теперь это касается и его тоже. Зато мы можем вычеркнуть один пункт из твоего списка.

Но отец ещё больше нахмурился и резко встал из-за стола, так что Лендаль отбросил свою иронию и замолчал. Взяв себя в руки, отец сел и продолжил:

— Не буду ходить вокруг да около и скажу, что я занимался одним расследованием. Не без непосредственного участия магистра тайного магсыска. Расследованием довольно специфического толка, которое чаще интересует Солнечных Братьев, чем глав государств. Но, тем не менее, сейчас именно оно было для меня в приоритете. Знаете, к чему привело расследование в Южном? По сути, если взглянуть на это глобально — ни к чему новому. Не удалось выйти на нечто большее, чем то, что дознаватели уже вытрясли из культистов на месте преступления. Тупик. Никаких зацепок или реального доказательства причастности Намура. Но мы нарыли кое-что иное.

Перебрав на столе несколько папок в кожаных футлярах, отец выбрал одну из них, рассеянно просмотрел содержимое страниц и, отложив всё в сторону, продолжил:

— Существует определённая тенденция. В чем более мирной и процветающей стране живёт народ, тем больше он жаждет острых ощущений, причастности к чему-то великому и загадочному. И если это сопряжено с чем-то запретным, тем оно слаще и притягательнее. Как вообще на свет появляются подобные секты или культисты? Где тот центр кристаллизации, который толкает людей к действиям, свидетелями которых мы были в Южном? Откуда берутся бездномаги в таком количестве? Кто мне скажет?

— Магическая сила, превышающая обычные человеческие возможности, слишком притягательна, поэтому такие случаи всегда были и будут, — ответил Игнеус, пожав плечами. — Даже несмотря на запреты подобных практик у нас в стране. Хотя когда это кого останавливало?

— Ты прав, отчаявшиеся люди или амбициозные маги регулярно соблазняются запретным плодом. Но ведь не целые ордена, которые умудряются профессионально ускользать от внимания Братьев? Кто их обучает? Кто их вербует и соблазняет? В последние годы таких случаев всё больше и больше.

— Это так, но разве Бесстрашные сидят без работы?

— Не сидят. Я думаю, что на деле за всем этим стоит одна сила, которая принимает разные обличья, используя уже готовые ордена и организации. Я говорю о всяких закрытых клубах, где уважаемые джентльмены занимаются алхимией и эзотерикой, мистическими изысканиями или же чем-то на грани дозволенных магических практик. Главное, чтобы условия приёма в организацию были достаточно сложны и устав в меру изощрён, чтобы члены чувствовали себя если не избранными, так уж точно не такими, как все.

— С обязательными распознавательными знаками среди участников, формой одежды и ореолом тайны вокруг истинной деятельности клуба, — вклинился Лендаль, явно хорошо знающий о том, что имеет в виду отец. — То, что добавит остроты в серую жизнь обычного человека.

— Это может быть как и совершенно безобидным орденом, изучающим практики друидов с Северного Архипелага, так и чем-то более жёстким, как шаманство Ти-Чиафа, которое на территории Альбы хоть и не запрещено, но не поощряется. Но…

— Но? — я уже начал понимать, к чему он клонит.

— Но как бы безобидна ни была организациями, верхом порочности которой является беганье по лесам голышом и распевание песен плодородия… Или даже умеренно радикальная религиозная секта, которая, ясное дело, ведёт себя тише воды ниже травы — список практически всех подобных организаций есть у меня, у тайного магсыска и у ордена Братьев. А также внедрённые члены в самые многочисленные и потенциально опасные группы. На всякий случай. Вдруг организация резко изменит направление своей деятельности, как это неоднократно происходило в истории нашей страны, превратив мирных собирателей древних артефактов в воинственных защитников исторического наследия, смертью карающих вандалов? И именно такой случай имел место в последнее время. Вы все об этом уже слышали, а Санитас и Игнеус сегодня За которыми, как оказалось, стоял культ Чёрной Девы.

— Стоп, то есть вы давно знали, кто был виновником? И ничего не делали, пока люди умирали? — меня объяло негодование от факта того, что подобное попустительство вообще имело место, но ещё сильнее я был вне себя от того, что мой отец до сих пор не извёл под корень подобные сборища.

— Погоди, не знали мы ничего наверняка, — Лендаль поморщился от моего крика, — но были некие догадки. Это дело давно вёл тайный сыск во главе с магистром, и главное подозрение пало на довольно безобидную организацию, несмотря на то, что оно имело такое звучное название. Много мишуры и мало вреда. По сути, культ Чёрной Девы являлся больше клубом для практикующих свободную любовь, чем религиозной организацией. И принимающий в свои ряды исключительно зажиточных и благонадёжных горожан. Конечно же, не без оккультных церемоний в виде массовых оргий в новолуние и жертв во славу своей сомнительной богини, которой до сих пор были угодны исключительно белые мыши, цыплята и кролики. Но ничего сверх этого, а главное — по взаимному согласию всех участников. Казалось бы, типичная история, в которой уважаемые члены общества периодически выпускают пар, если бы не один момент. В последние несколько месяцев деятельность этого клуба резко сошла на нет, оборвав свои старые контакты связи и каналы информации для сыскарей. Но фактов, подтверждающих то, что культ перестал существовать, не было. А потом начали пропадать люди. Но сколько людей за месяц погибает или пропадает без вести в таком густонаселённом городе, как наша столица?

— Много, — согласился я. — Что-то указало именно на эту конкретную секту?

— То, что побудило принцессу наряжать меня барышней, хотя поначалу это была просто игра, которая переросла в меру предосторожности. Причиной послужили слухи. Обычные слухи, каких сотни тысяч пересказывается в городе. Суть в том, что пропадали не просто люди. Была закономерность. В канун новолуния бесследно исчезали исключительно мужчины-альбиносы, но никогда дети, женщины или просто люди со светлыми волосами. Сначала пропажи происходили слишком редко и из самых низов населения, так что поначалу никто и не обратил внимания на эту закономерность. Но потом хищения стали набирать обороты, пропадали даже зажиточные люди и мастеровые. Наконец-то взбудоражилась та общественность, которая не спустила подобное на тормозах и устроила настоящую осаду Ректората Сыска своими требованиями. А в свете последних событий стало наводить меня на определённые мысли. Как вы думаете, на кого я подумал в такой ситуации?

— Что за всем этим на самом деле стоит Зелёная Радуга. Намур или его протеже.

— Именно, мой принц. Сыск напрягся и накопал. Буквально. Впоследствии найденные тела пострадавших несли на себе следы специфического насилия, а не простого жертвенного заклания. Убитые мужчины подвергались изощрённым пыткам и магическому воздействию, схожему на то, какое оставляет за собой прикосновение к Бездне. И я подумал, что если удастся выйти на этих похитителей, появится возможность добраться до их лидера. В реальном мире, а не просто чувствовать слабое присутствие через Аль-Мухит.

— Ты что, позволил им себя украсть? Да ты соображаешь хоть немного?!

— Умерьте пыл. Что значит — позволил? Вышел на центральную площадь с криками «Берите меня»? Всё не так было.

— Ну, Санитас, раз ты теперь видишь, куда по собственной воле ввязался твой Инструмент, то понимаешь причины моего недовольства. — Отец пригладил бороду и выразительно глянул на Лендаля, всецело найдя у меня поддержку. — Магистр Морголо дал ему официальную рекомендацию, впрочем, как и всем мужчинам, попадающим в зону риска, на время покинуть столицу или же перейти под протекцию Ректората. То есть отправиться в Серую Башню, пока идёт расследование.

— Я отказался. — Лендаль напрягся, произнося это. Наверняка ему непросто удалось отстоять своё решение у моего отца. — Очевидно, что я не мог себе этого позволить. И из характера похищений я сделал вывод, что они были большей частью случайны, чем закономерны. Несмотря на то, что в общей сумме пропало сорок два человека за всё время. Даже простая маскировка или смена жительства отводила потенциальную угрозу. И я не рассматривал себя как самую вероятную жертву! Умыкнуть Инструмент из королевского дворца? С кучей охраны? Из-под всех моих щитов и зон протекции, позволяющих мне стать чуть ли невидимкой, если активировать их на полную мощь отвода внимания? Это смахивало бы на похищение века! Но если за этим стоит мой старый враг, то я обязан был предпринять ответные действия.

Голос Лендаля стал громче и зазвенел металлическими нотами, а глаза сверкнули тёмным блеском. И в этот момент я понял, что же мне напоминало его звучание. Точнее, властные интонации, которыми в совершенстве владел мой отец, отдавая приказы или распоряжения. Совсем не такие, как мои неудачные попытки подражания, вызывавшие у Норы разве что смех. Похоже, что мой Инструмент недаром нёс в себе дух короля Бездны.

— Поэтому магистр сделал ему уже неофициальное предложение, — перехватил инициативу отец, видя, что Лендаль на взводе, — продолжить заниматься этим делом вместе. Магистр тайн на то и магистр тайн, что посвящён во многие мои секреты. Разумеется, про Триединый договор наших народов он тоже в курсе. И он, скажем так, довольно давно в теме особенностей Лендаля, особенно его техномагических модификаций.

— Что-то мне совсем не нравится, как это звучит, — я начал понимать, к чему ведёт мой отец и в чём причина его гнева. — Только не говори мне, Лендаль, что из-за простой вероятности того, что за этим стоит Радуга, ты позволил использовать себя сыскарям таким образом?

— Каким образом? Мы с магистром занимались разработкой плана по внедрению агентов магсыска в качестве жертв! Разумеется, подходящих по внешности и достаточно привлекательных в качестве объектов похищения в силу своего безалаберного отношения к безопасности. Ну там прогулки за полночь в нетрезвом виде по трущобам и всё такое. Но подготовленных ко всем возможным сюрпризам агентов! С печатями слежения Ректората и марками активации защитных чар!

И когда я увидел, что он не отрицает своей вины, рассуждая о том, к чему он готовился, будто это была полуденная прогулка по саду, то поразился тому, что отец с ним был так мягок. Я бы точно его пришиб на месте за такое, а не просто строго выразил недовольство.

— У меня нет слов! Как ты мог пойти на подобное, даже не посоветовавшись со мной?! Называешь меня глупцом, а сам вытворяешь такие безумства! Ты забыл своё место, Инструмент! Кем ты себя возомнил? Я дал тебе слишком много свободы! С этого дня ты будешь жить в моих покоях! И никакие возражения не принимаются! Будешь всё время находиться в поле моего зрения, просыпаться и ложиться спать по моей команде и отлучаться только тогда, когда я тебе разрешу! В сопровождении охраны! Ты меня понял?

В раздражении я вскочил и чуть не залепил ему затрещину, но вовремя остановился. И если под взглядом отца Лендаль выглядел виноватым, то от моих слов его лицо стало непроницаемым как в день нашей первой встречи, чем он начал бесить меня ещё больше. А ещё я поразился тому, как стремительно способны меняться мои чувства по отношению к нему. Как кипящая и льющаяся через край любовь моментально обращается в холодную ненависть, но которая куда сильнее жжёт сердце. Но, похоже, что он был готов к такой реакции, потому как, подавшись вперёд, с улыбкой продолжил:

— Да, продолжайте, Ваша Светлость, выскажите всё, что думаете. Не хотите опять меня пнуть? А может, желаете меня выпороть? Научите уму-разуму свою собственность. Не отказывайте себе в этом удовольствии, сделайте это!

Да как он смеет потешаться надо мной в такой ситуации!

— Я твой принц, а ты мой слуга, и ты не смеешь мне говорить, что делать!

— А я пока что твой король, — перебил меня отец, впервые за весь вечер повысив голос, — так что в моём присутствии убавь свой тон, сын! И пока я здесь, вы больше не будете себя вести подобным образом. Перестаньте позориться. Лендаль, я тоже считаю, что ты заигрался. Так что ты сегодня же перебираешься жить к нему в покои. Под круглосуточный присмотр. Как видишь, дворцовые стены не такие безопасные, как я привык считать, раз подобное всё-таки произошло. Ведь это явно не конец всей истории!

— Как скажешь, Арист, если ты так настаиваешь, — его едва смягчившийся тон снова стал ледяным, когда он обратился ко мне: — Но вместо того чтобы закатывать мне такие истерики, принц Санитас, вы бы дослушали до конца. Хоть я тоже предлагал себя в качестве подобной подсадной утки, но пока мы не проработали до конца наш план, я даже и не собирался рисковать, ослабляя хоть на чуть свои щиты. Я даже предположить не мог, что всё получится настолько стремительно и глупо… И в результате не приведёт меня к тому, на что я рассчитывал. Потому как этот культ не имел никакого отношения к Бездне.

Молчавший до этого момента и внимательно слушавший нашу перебранку Игнеус, неожиданно встал на сторону Лендаля, заговорив голосом не того застенчивого юноши, робеющего в присутствии королевской семьи, но гласом жреца, увещевающего свою паству. И его слова отрезвили меня, напомнив о том, что мы обсуждали сегодня днём. Если он прав, а у меня не было оснований считать, что это не так, то получается, что Лендаль всё ещё в опасности. Несмотря ни на какие свои действия: хоть безрассудные, хоть чрезвычайно острожные.

— Мне кажется, что бы вы ни делали и какие бы меры безопасности ни предприняли, это было предрешено. То, что с ним произойдёт такое, как сегодня. И в этом совершенно нет ни его, ни вашей вины. И вы абсолютно правы, Ваше Величество, говоря, что это не конец. Просто теперь угроза будет исходить из другого источника. И таких источников немало.

Переключив внимание на себя, он рассказал собравшимся то, что поведал мне днём. О хтомантике, о Клейме Приговора и нитях судьбы, пересыпая свою речь какими-то сложными техническими подробностями, которые он опускал при мне, но которые явно были понятны Ленду. Мне тоже было что добавить к его рассказу, особенно про так называемую королевскую судьбу и пути снятия проклятия. По мере нашего рассказа суровое лицо отца становилось удивлённым, а Лендаля эта лекция наоборот невероятно развеселила. Потому как в процессе нашего повествования он иногда начинал смеяться, зажимая руками рот, и как только мы закончили, то не выдержал и расхохотался в полный голос. И долго не мог успокоиться, пока моя сестра не принесла ему воды с лепестками сфокса.

Наконец угомонившись и отдышавшись, он посмотрел на нас Игни так, будто мы были экзотическими животными в зверинце или вовсе уродцами в цирке, и заговорил:

— Я окружён придурками. Упрямый принц Санитас и слабовольный волшебник Игнеус. Один довёл меня своим назойливым вниманием, а второй решил, наоборот, не беспокоить меня якобы по пустякам. Арист — без комментариев. Принцесса Кария… Как всегда молодец. Вместо того чтобы заниматься ерундой, она попросилась в ученицы к сахир Набии, чтобы обучиться техникам ментального самоконтроля, что ей прекрасно удаётся. Нарадоваться не могу на неё в этом засилье слабоумный придурков. Извини, что заставил тебя переживать, моя госпожа. Всего этого могло не быть, понимаете?

— Ты сам сплошное недоразумение и источник проблем, Лендаль! — перебил его возмущения отец. — Радуйся, что магистр Морголо мой хороший друг и человек широких взглядов. Очень широких взглядов, раз он согласился покрывать любую твою глупость. Я говорил, что так всё и закончится! И зря дал согласие на эту авантюру, ведь в результате оказался совершенно прав.

Но, несмотря на всё ещё твёрдый тон, мой отец сейчас куда больше переживал за будущее, чем гневался за прошлое. Хотя довольно успешно скрывал это, не меняя свою позицию строгого родителя, потому как каждый из нас троих всё-таки получил от него выговор. Причём львиная порция негодования досталась именно Лендалю. И, судя по всему, сердиться на него он планирует ещё долго, но больше для виду, чем на самом деле.

— Все твои замечания абсолютно резонны, — не стал спорить тот, к кому была обращена самая гневная проповедь. — Я — самый главный придурок, восседающий на троне этого королевства идиотов. Согласен, всё пошло совершенно не по плану, и мне пришлось отчаянно импровизировать. Не иначе, что это была просто какая-то злая судьба, да, Игни? Знал бы я эти соображения раньше, то понимал бы, как отсекать ложные сигналы. И я бы принял твоё предложение, Арист.

— Какое именно? То, которое про посадить тебя на цепь и заточить под стражу в башню?

— Оно самое. Я знаю, что тебе только повод дай. Но я также понимаю, что в долгосрочных перспективах это мне не поможет. Игнеус, ты просто чудо! То есть ты считал, что твои познания о судьбе и понимание мировых связей — эта та информация, которой не стоит меня попусту тревожить? Ты совершенно зря недооцениваешь свои таланты альхикмата и переоцениваешь мои познания! Я далеко не кладезь всеведения, не путай меня и воплощение Духа-Короля с моим именем и лицом. Снова! Я, как и раньше, нуждаюсь в вашей помощи, и та информация, что ты мне предоставил, воистину неоценима. И она действительно именно то, чего мне не хватало в моих изысканиях. Но кое в чём ты ошибся, Игни.

Точно так же, как он внезапно развеселился совсем недавно, так же стремительно на его лицо набежала зыбкая тень, строго очертив его профиль на фоне совсем уже глубокой темноты за окном. Чётче обозначив складку между бровей, сделав выразительнее скулы и напоив цветом обычно бледные губы. Может, это преображение было всего лишь обманом зрения, а может, в нём каким-то образом стало куда больше Океана, чем человека. Но мне показалось, что в комнате запахло горьким морским ветром. Бледный и болезненный пламень, горящий в его взоре, растопил глупую обиду, в очередной раз выросшую на моем эгоистичном самолюбии, и заставил пожалеть о своих высокомерных словах. Сколько ещё раз я буду идти на поводу своих эмоций, не задумываясь о том, как они ранят моих близких?

Когда он вновь заговорил, воздух в комнате задрожал от гула беззвучного прибоя.

— Судьба вовсе не хочет моей смерти.

***

— Сегодня я и правда был опасно близок к тому, чтобы погибнуть. И я прекрасно понимаю, что сильно рисковал, так искушая свою судьбу. Риск этот на деле оказался куда выше ожидаемого, потому как по каким-то роковым обстоятельствам культ Чёрной Девы увлёкся жертвенными убийствами людей, а не животных, как раньше. Они не были пешками отступника-альхикмата, как я наделялся, а лишь заложниками рока. Потому как Намуру моя смерть при обычных обстоятельствах не принесла бы ничего. Как ни принесла бы и ваша, вариты. Более того, мы нужны ему живыми, если он хочет добиться своей цели. То проклятие судьбы, что довлеет надо мной, обрекает меня не на смерть, а на нечто иное.

— Я не совсем тебя понял, — отец побарабанил пальцами по столу и начал снова рассеянно перелистывать одну из папок. — То есть то, что случилось в Южном, это пожелание доброго здоровья?

— Вовсе нет, Арист. Но ты забываешь о том, каково его желание. Я чувствовал его. И, к своему ужасу, сам был этим желанием. Вспомни, что он жаждет объединить наши миры. Впустить сюда Нижний мир, позволить Аль-Мухит заполнить всю вселенную, даровав вечность и пустоту каждому. А для этого ему нужны те, кто сможет стать проводником. Каналом, по которому потечёт Океан. И он уже трижды был в шаге от успеха. Когда сам стал сосудом, но проиграл свой бой ценой жизни моего народа. Когда вновь силой призывал дух Короля во всех подходящих серпенских наследников, делая ставку на количество, и совсем недавно… Когда я стал воплощением… Неправильным и невозможным множественным воплощением, которое не должно и не имело право существовать, разорвав законы мироздания на части. Но оно существовало, он позволил и помог этому случиться. То, что плотская оболочка сосуда при этом погибнет — не имеет никакого значения. И пусть ныне я снова человек, но я помню также и то, как я был существом, лишённым какой-либо человечности. И эта память о том, как я был истинным и всемогущим, нечто большее, чем просто воспоминания. Это путь безумия, в котором я вновь могу потерять себя, став тем, кого желает призвать Намур. Та сила, что долгие годы берегла меня от этой судьбы, уже не в состоянии сдерживать моё естество, запирая Бездну в моём теле, потому как не только её сердце живёт во мне… Её изначальная жажда пробудилась, почувствовав вкус жизни и сломав цепи льдов.

Он вцепился пальцами в ошейник, будто пытаясь сорвать, но лишь дрожащими пальцами огладил его ажурный контур и бессильно уронил руки на колени. Лицо его смягчилось, когда он посмотрел на меня и заговорил, отбросив нарочито уважительный тон, который использовал мне в пику:

— Санитас, пойми меня… Думаешь, я избегал общения с тобой из-за какой-то обиды? Просил не форсировать развитие твоей силы из-за каприза? В первую очередь, я эгоистично думал именно что о нашей безопасности, как бы странно это ни звучало. Каждая твоя попытка воспользоваться своим даром отдавалась эхом и во мне, волнуя и будоража Океан, заставляя его откликаться на твоё желание, бушевать штормом в моём разуме и биться волнами безумия. И каждая такая попытка — это проверка на прочность моей воли и моей возможности удерживать Мухит в себе, который уже не остановить теми серебряными цепями договора, в которые он закован. Мне и так непросто бороться с этим зовом, преследующим и искушающим меня… И если бы ваш дар был таким же чистым и мощным как тогда, когда вы втроём совершали невозможное, я бы просто не выдержал и, вне всякого сомнения, расцвёл бы тем жутким цветком обречённости, о котором говорил Игни. Но сегодня… Сегодня у меня не было нужды подвергнуться этому соблазну. Вы были в полной безопасности. Мне кажется, если бы всё пошло совсем уж скверно, то Аль-Мухит просто-напросто бы призвал меня к себе, выпустив, когда минует угроза.

— Но как ты можешь знать это наверняка?

— Знаю, потому что жизнь уже дважды ставила меня пред таким выбором. Спастись самому или уберечь тех, кто мне дорог. Тех, чью жизнь я ставлю превыше своей. В детстве я уберёг Ариста от насильственного испытания Принца, присвоив его себе. Но действуя на эмоциях и спонтанно. В Южном я отвёл смертельную угрозу от вас, изменив ход порядка вещей, но на этот раз уже осознанно. И единственный возможный вариант, позволявший сделать это — разрешить Бездне полностью завладеть собой, чтобы получить власть и силу за гранью законов этого мира. Вот что означает Клеймо. Смерть не моего тела, но смерть меня как человека и рождение Духа-Короля. Короля Тёмной Бездны. Рождение того, кого ни в коем случае не допускали серпенские жрецы. Хотя понимание этого факта было бы невозможным без сегодняшнего инцидента. Что весьма меня напрягает, ибо я начинаю становиться фаталистом.

Кария встала и, развернув кресло Лендаля к себе, отвесила ему звонкий щелбан, а потом нежно прижала его к себе.

— Никогда, слышишь, никогда не смей в чём-то винить себя или продолжать считать, что твоя жизнь ничего не стоит! Ты дорог мне! Дорог моему брату и отцу. Ты нужен нам. Так что перестань говорить о том, что не против умереть. Или желаешь навсегда оставить этот мир.

— Я такого не говорил, моя принцесса.

— Не говорил, но думаешь! Думаешь, что если тебя не станет, то не станет и угрозы, которую ты можешь нести в себе. Пусть ты самый опасный сосуд из всех, что существовали, и вовсе наполовину Аль-Мухит, разве ты единственный, кто несёт в себе это? Разве мы или наши потомки не разделят такую же долю, если ты исчезнешь? Пообещай, что не будешь сдаваться, потому что я всегда буду на твоей стороне!

Столь простые слова поддержки, которые произнесла моя сестра, моментально его преобразили, озарив лицо светом, будто он был путником, что нашёл оазис посреди пустыни.

Ты такой же гордый и упрямый, как я! Не давал никому даже заподозрить, как тебе трудно и какие сомнения тебя мучили всю жизнь. И как отчаянно ты нуждаешься в тех, кто бы отринул прочь твои колебания, разделив эту ношу. И, очевидно, что это я должен быть таким человеком, который будет говорить тебе сотни раз в день об этом, напоминая тебе о том, кто ты есть. И что я всегда буду стоять за твоей спиной, готовый протянуть руку помощи, стать тем, на кого ты сможешь по-настоящему опереться. Но не успел я вымолвить и слово, чтобы извиниться и попросить его рассчитывать и на меня тоже, как он, не высвобождаясь от объятий Карии, сменил тему:

— Игни, каким ты меня сейчас видишь? Какой у меня узор?

Зрачки Игнеуса заполнились тёплым золотистым светом, он несколько раз моргнул и, будто не веря тому, что видит, протёр свои глаза и вновь присмотрелся к Лендалю. Перевёл взгляд на нас сестрой, потом очень внимательно рассмотрел отца, прежде чем ответить.

— Ну, ты по-прежнему обвит Злым Роком, но вот только сейчас тёмных нитей стало куда меньше, чем было тогда, в пещере. То сияние, что исходит от вас троих, затмевает его проклятие и разрушает многие вредоносные нити. Эм… И я, может, скажу что-то странное, Ваше Величество, но вот когда вы находитесь так рядом, я заметил, что ваше клеймо… И его. И всё остальное…

Он замолчал и несколько секунд подбирал слова, но когда он вновь заговорил, его ответ меня даже не особо удивил:

— Ваши судьбы только выглядят разными, но на деле они как будто лицевая и изнаночная сторона гобелена. А нити столь тесно переплетены, утопая в общем рисунке, будто ваши жизни неотделимы друг от друга. Я ещё не могу сказать, как именно нужно направить узор, но я точно вижу, что именно в вашей власти избавить его от проклятия судьбы.

Мой отец кивнул, соглашаясь, будто бы тоже ждал этих слов, подтверждающих какие-то его мысли.

— Если дело и правда в королевской судьбе, то, кажется, я знаю, как могу укрыть его, даровав благословение и покровительство. Лендаль, ты подумал над вторым предложением, которое я тебе сделал?

— Подумал, Арист. Я согласен. Согласен на эту церемонию и согласен взять фамилию Альба.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Глава, в которой мы в очередной раз убеждаемся, что в вопросах романтических отношений все наши герои ведут себя как сущие дети. И лишь заботы вокруг имени для будущего сына короля несколько отвлекают их от глупостей._

Жемчужно-чистый восторг охватил меня, столь пронзительный и прекрасный, как кристальные узоры на обледенелом стекле озёрной глади, отдавшейся во власть зимней стужи. Изысканный в своей простоте как цепочка следов, прорезающая девственную белизну свежевыпавшего снега, укрывшего бесконечные равнины фантастического ландшафта под пурпурным небом. Стремительный и радостный, будто дикий зверь, бегущий навстречу рассвету, поднимающий за собой ледяную пыль, вспарывая своим сильным телом эту непорочность бесконечности.

Я был везде. И я был всем. И в этом было моё высшее предназначение и счастье. Моя холодная кровь бежала по венам вселенной, даруя ей жизнь и даруя ей смысл, а моё сердце билось в такт шуму далёкого прибоя, что своим мерным движением волн отсчитывал время всего сущего.

Моё дыхание было дыханием самой жизни. Клубами вырывающегося изо рта льдистого пара, которым я дышал на звёзды, пробуждая их рождение. И моё дыхание было дыханием смерти. Награждающее сладостью забвения и освобождением от оков, когда я полной грудью вдыхал жидкий пламень воздуха этого мира.

Океан ожил и очистился ото льда, обратив снег на своих берегах в белые цветы, горьковатым ароматом опьяняющие его глубокие воды.

Раньше я страшился и не понимал этого мира, не имел самой возможности понять его, отвергая не столько разумом, но смертной сутью своей, не предназначенной для того, чтобы вместить в себя необъятность Мухит. Сходя с ума от столь чужеродного восприятия, которое спонтанно накатывало на меня с тех пор, как я впервые соприкоснулся с Океаном. Долгое время считая всё это кошмарами, насылаемыми демонами, а когда узнал природу этого влияния, то просто смирился с неудавшимся слиянием.

Но сейчас я наконец-то чувствовал себя целостным. Единым. Всеобъемлющим.

Будто я всю жизнь был слеп, считая это нормой вещей, но сейчас прозрел и постиг великолепие красок и форм. Разбитая душа моя наконец исцелилась. А Бездна, испив меня, насытилась мной и утолила свой бесконечный голод, взяв меня. Взяв меня за основу свою и за воплощение себя в обоих мирах. Я наконец-то понял, а главное — почувствовал, что значит быть Духом-Королём. Вобрав в себя души всех, кто был до меня, и предчувствуя тех, кто останется после нас. Осушил их волю и сам стал истоком, из которого грядущее будет черпать себя. И пусть это было зыбко как сон, почти неосязаемо, но познание основы этой силы дало мне понимание. Как отражать эти связи в мире реальном, направив их так, чтобы больше не мучить себя и исподволь исцелять этот истерзанный водный мир.

Ведь как бы ни был прекрасен восторг от обретения своей истинной сути, я понимал, что на деле это равновесие между мирами было не более чем изморозь на оконном стекле, которая в мгновение ока растает от прикосновения горячих пальцев. Что как только я снова потеряю своё человеческое «я», дикая и смертоносная суть Океана возьмёт верх, обратив созидательную мощь свою в яростное стремление уничтожать и переделывать всё по законам первозданного хаоса.

Я боялся этого. И не только потерять свою человечность, но и свою изначальную личность тоже. Испытание, что я прошёл, наградило меня самым странным и самым опасным даром из всех тех, что преподносила Вечность Океана своим воплощениям. Единожды и навеки разделив себя между королями прошлых эпох, я мог в любой момент прикоснуться к их мудрости и силе, но при этом и сам был заложником этого дара, не имея более власти отрешиться от иных обликов души Океана. Когда брат мой Арист был со своим протектором, я тоже становился отчасти Расулом Миротворцем, когда Кария взывала к своей силе, я чувствовал себя Таиром Целителем, а когда Игнеус деликатно и осторожно прикасался к своей грани Аль-Мухит, я воплощался в Лендаля Искупителя.

Пусть эти связи были тонкими и едва ощутимым, но я не мог не открыть себя перед ними, чувствуя всё то, что они испытывают, и принимая в себя часть их сознания. Естественные и прекрасные связи. Полные любви и взаимодоверия. Соединение бурной страсти и целомудренного притяжения.

Так было и сейчас. Я стал Антарой Разрушителем, воплощением, которое я ощущал ярче всего. Было ли дело в том, что он в буквальном смысле разделил со мной свою душу, или, может, из-за того, что его переплетение с Санитасом было самым сильным среди тех людей, кто сейчас приходил по дороге сна к Аль-Мухит, но я практически забывал, что значит быть собой, когда они встречались.

Океан очень чутко отражает потребности приходящих к нему, а союз, который он заключает со своими избранниками, нередко приобретает черты интимных отношений. Но их нечастые беседы, которые уместнее было бы назвать ссорами, наполняли меня несвойственной вспыльчивостью и исступлением, оставлявших свой отпечаток даже после того, как Санитас пробуждался ото сна. А их темпераментные попытки любить друг друга, куда больше похожие на драку, чем на соитие, наполняли моё тело разрушительным и жарким желанием, которое я не имел возможности излить, но властно требующее от меня подчинять и завоёвывать, не отдаваться, но брать силой. Выводящее меня из равновесия и лишающее покоя желание.

Ибо приглушить до шёпота полноту сущности Расула, затрагивающую лишь малую часть моей души, не мешая им с Аристом, было не так уж сложно, но отказаться от влияния Антары я не мог, потому как его аппетиты, к моему стыду, по большей части совпадали с моими собственными. Они невольно вовлекали меня третьим участником в их связь, и у меня не хватало силы воли отвернуться от этих своеобразных отношений.

Я так жалок. Занимаюсь подглядыванием, потому что не имею ни малейшего права рассчитывать на то, чтобы самому быть им любимым. Даже не так, какое право я имею хотя бы думать о подобном? Что толку в моих пустых желаниях, если им не суждено сбыться?

Но какая-то тёмная часть меня, опьянённая этим влечением, всё равно хотела желать. И влияла на их связь, побуждая идти по самому болезненному и опасному пути для пары варит-протектор. Какая-то тёмная часть меня, жаждущая единолично владеть принцем, подчинить себе его разум, просочиться в самое его естество, заставив принять мою природу, став для него единственным, кому он смеет отдавать себя.

Ох, как я желал сжать в своих ладонях его сердце! Так сильно, чтобы он кричал от нестерпимой боли моих объятий. Пронзить его тело, сломить и разрушить душу, слизывать с пальцев его горячую кровь и упиваться его беспомощностью. Столкнуть наши миры в неукротимом танце, самом жарком и соблазнительном из тех, который видела эта вселенная! Таком жгучем, что звёзды прогорят дотла, небо почернеет от копоти, а Океан испарится, обуглившись своими берегами.

Мироздание будет покорно трепетать от вожделения и агонии. Таких прекрасных в своей разрушительности и являющих собой квинтэссенцию судьбы мира, высшее блаженство, которое только существует на этом свете…

Но не успел я как следует упиться сладким вкусом этих ощущений, как именно моё сердце охватили прочные серебряные цепи, до хруста обвив его и стиснув в металлических путах, заковав меня расплавленными звеньями и вывернув наизнанку.

И в следующий миг я пробудился, вынырнув из жара сна, чтобы задохнуться от жара реального воздуха, болезненно лизнувшего мою холодную кожу. Пробудился с осознанием того, что хоть я и без оглядки окунулся в свои животные желания, одержимость, вызвавшая их, никак не могла принадлежать мне. Тому мне, которого я знал всю свою жизнь. Но с ужасом понимая, что на самом-то деле я действительно всегда хотел чего-то подобного. И капли ледяного пота потекли по моей спине, когда я увидел, что мой сон вовсе не был эротическими фантазиями. Моя страсть наконец-то нашла себе выход.

Откуда у меня взялись такие силы, чтобы подмять под себя Санитаса, оседлав его? Заломить ему руки и оставить глубокие кровоточащие укусы на золотистой коже? И хоть лицо его посерело от боли, я не мог не чувствовать своим обнажённым телом, как сильно он возбуждён, дрожа от предвкушения близости. Неужели он позволил мне такое сотворить с собой, не сопротивляясь и не понимая, что ещё несколько мгновений, и я бы сокрушил его, взяв его тело и выпив душу? Глупый принц!

Но на краю моего сознания забрезжила слабая тень надежды. Может быть, мои желания всё-таки взаимны и он настолько сильно меня хочет, что согласен на подобные жертвы?

***

Неделей ранее я покорился просьбе Ариста и перебрался в покои Санитаса, согласившись с доводами и аргументами Игнеуса. Рассудив, что жажда и желания, которые во мне не раз пробуждались от неумелого прикосновения принца к своему дару, куда безопаснее отказа от покровительства, даруемого его королевской судьбой. Если защита от Злого Рока требовала такой малости, как постоянное нахождение с кем-то из рода Альба — цена эта была воистину невелика. А учитывая, что до ближайшего затмения лика Лунной Девы оставалось чуть больше месяца, дня, когда появятся немалые шансы и вовсе избавиться от влияния Клейма Приговора, низведя опасность до минимума, я рассчитывал совладать с собой. Не к юной же девушке мне перебираться, в самом деле! И уж тем более не к Аристу, это было бы слишком жестоко с моей стороны. Моим отношениям с братом нужно было время, чтобы состояться как родственным, давая возможность отпустить все те недоговорки и двусмысленности, что выросли между нами за годы отчуждения.

Хотя я и помыслить не мог, что Санитас исполнит своё обещание не спускать с меня глаз настолько буквально! Все мои немногие личные вещи в тот же вечер были перенесены в пустующую комнату для прислуги по соседству с комнатой Норы, но по большому счёту это ничего не значило! Потому как теперь об уединении я мог только мечтать. И пусть гнев принца утих, и он больше ни разу не рассердился на меня, то внимание, которым он меня окружил, было в некотором роде куда страшнее.

Он не позволял никому из посторонних не то что прикасаться ко мне, даже заговаривать лишний раз. И сам взял на себя обязанности моего ассистента, превратившись из господина в прислужника. Подавая мне еду только из своих рук, помогая купаться и переодеваться, следя за тем, чтобы я нечаянно сам себе ничем не навредил. Как и грозился, он больше никогда не оставлял меня одного. Что-то в этом было от той маниакальной влюблённости, которую ко мне испытывал Анкорас, видя во мне Антару.

И когда я озвучил своё недовольство, он согласился, что хоть и перегибает палку, но ничего не может с собой поделать, пока не будет чувствовать, что я не нуждаюсь в его присмотре. А потом, удивительное дело, мягко попросил меня потерпеть ещё немого. И пусть он позволял сестре и отцу сменять себя на этом посту, в полной мере доверяя им, ночевал я, тем не менее, исключительно в спальне принца. Вынужденно разделяя с ним ложе, быстро усвоив, что спокойно уснёт он только в том случае, если будет в любой момент иметь возможность обнять меня или хотя бы прикоснуться рукой сквозь дрёму.

На мой же вопрос, что он собирается делать, если вдруг захочет провести ночь с девушкой, и не помешаю ли я их чувственному занятию, он лишь отшутился, что не будет против, если я тоже присоединюсь. Наверняка я сильно переменился в лице от подобного предложения, потому как Санитас смутился и, что странно, покраснел, с тех пор стараясь больше не возвращаться к этой теме.

И как впоследствии я выяснил у него, что уже тогда он был не просто легкомысленно увлечён мной, а по-настоящему осознавал полноту своих чувств. И одна только мысль о том, чтобы уложить кого-то другого на простыни, хранящие мой запах, казалась ему кощунственной.

***

Рассказ Игнеуса о судьбе на многое открыл мне глаза и объяснил, как так вышло, что я столь нелепо попался в руки культистов считай что дважды, и почему меня не уберегли многочисленные слои охранных чар. И дальнейшее расследование только подтвердило его утверждения. Большая часть людей, поспособствовавших моему похищению, совершенно не знали о своей роли во всём этом и не желали мне ничего дурного. Мастер Корпус, придворный аптекарий, снабжавший меня эликсирами от головных болей, именно в тот роковой день по ошибке мне дал не ту склянку со снадобьем. А заметив это спустя час, сразу же послал ко мне своего младшего ученика Мердока. Чтобы тот или забрал лекарство, или, если я уже его принял, отвёз бы меня к врачевателю для смягчения действия препарата буферным экстрактом.

Но как назло, когда меня полусонного отвезли в палату врачевания, то Корпуса с помощниками уже вызвали на кухню. Там неисправная паровая печь обожгла нескольких кухарок, помощь которым не терпела отлагательств. А так как мой случай не требовал срочных мер, то я остался в палате совсем один, погружённый в глубокий сон. Так что о дальнейших событиях я узнал лишь со слов начальника охраны Петера и магистра Морголо, вычисливших того, кто был моим непосредственным похитителем.

Кто бы мог подумать, что тихий и скромный астролог Кибалион, служивший во дворце, окажется тёмной лошадкой! Человеком буйного сексуального темперамента, чья неудовлетворённость своей семейной жизнью толкнула искать на стороне недостающие удовольствия. И столь велика была его зависимость от плотских утех, что много лет назад примкнув к Чёрной Деве, он не покинул её ряды даже после ужесточения требований к своим членам и не устрашился душегубства, нынче практикуемого на собраниях.

А желание выслужиться в своём ордене сподвигло его на то, чтобы преподнести меня в подарок главе культа. Да уж, вряд ли бы в иной день он решился так поступить. Но когда накануне очередной оргии астролог пришёл к Корпусу за увеличивающими мужскую силу пилюлями и увидел меня там спящим и абсолютно беззащитным — мой рок не просто учуял свежий след, а крепко сомкнул свою хищную пасть на добыче.

Ненасытность и похоть, новолуние и благоприятная возможность получить альбиноса затуманили его разум. Не думая о том, что он похищает королевский Инструмент на контракте, и что следы его магического вмешательства, а главное — записи в охранном контуре дворца оставят следы, благодаря которым его всё равно найдут, он перебросил меня коротким порталом в свою башню. После чего спешно вывез за пределы города, где в тот же день меня отдали культу.

Всё остальное я и так уже знал. Да уж, если бы не столь своевременное появление Санитаса и Игнеуса, которые заставили меня отказаться от скорой расправы над насильниками одним своим присутствием, то кто знает, чем бы закончился тот вечер. Они утихомирили гневный Океан во мне. Я чуть не сорвался. Пусть и на миг, но я был безумно зол. В негодовании на свою слабость и полную беспомощность, я едва не призвал своё же проклятие, остановившись в шаге от желания убивать. Я не соврал, говоря, что в тот день у меня не было никакой нужды отдавать себя Бездне. Мне ничего не угрожало. Я просто ненавидел всё сущее. Тьма поднялась во мне, а дыхание Мухита стало намного ближе.

После подобного происшествия я посчитал, что мне предстоит куда более изматывающая борьба за свою сущность, если Санитас, пусть и нечаянно, вновь взбаламутит штормом моё сознание, воззвав к своему дару, но, к моему удивлению, наступил полный штиль. Даже не так, его сила пришла в равновесие и стала гармонична естественному биению волн Океана, неспешно прорастая и укореняясь в нём, покладисто отступая, если в ней не было нужды.

Уверившись, что именно моё близкое присутствие и возможность лично обеспечивать безопасность дарует ему душевный покой, я слишком расслабился. И даже решил, что зря упрямился! Ведь если бы я переборол свои опасения и позволил Санитасу приблизиться ко мне намного раньше, ещё тогда, когда он впервые проявил ко мне интерес, то не было бы этого болезненного испытания на прочность, не было бы штормов в его Аль-Мухит и не было бы моего страха утратить свою суть.

Несколько дней полной тишины, такой сладостной, что я почти позабыл яростную и дикую природу Бездны во мне. Но то, что было благом для моего принца, оказалось ядом для меня. Сегодня безумный Океан нашёл иной путь выплеснуть свои воды чрез меня.

Неужели он настолько сильно меня хочет? Что покорно разрешил мне подобное? Или он тоже пребывал в мире грёз, приняв меня за Антару? Нет, он не спал и прекрасно видел в рассветных лучах, что это был я. Потому как именно моё имя он произнёс, когда я, ужаснувшись своему поступку, отпрянул от него. Но пусть мой разум пробудился, воля ледяной крови во мне оказалась куда сильнее, и желание, с которым я вновь набросился на принца, только усилилось.

— Команда… — с трудом прохрипел я. — Прикажи мне остановиться…

Никогда и помыслить не мог, что буду рад боли от командного заклинания, сорвавшегося с уст Санитаса, которое туго затянуло чарами мой ошейник, едва позволяя дышать, и полностью парализовало тело, резко отбросив меня прочь и скинув на пол. И тем более не мог предположить, что слова, сказанные им, будут такими:

— Лендаль, прости меня… Я должен был догадаться…

И лишь спустя долгие минуты, когда я почувствовал, что зов плоти покидает меня, а лёд Бездны перестал кипеть в моей груди, то взглядом дал понять, чтобы Санитас освободил меня от приказа. Но даже после этого я некоторое время лежал на спине, закрыв руками лицо и не решаясь посмотреть на принца, склонившегося надо мной.

— И это ты просишь прощения? — прошептал я. — Я же чуть тебя не изнасиловал!

— Это не твоя вина. Я не утерпел и первый начал это, несмотря на то, что ты спал. Позволил себе лишнее. А когда ты ответил на мою ласку, то принял желаемое за действительное… Но вряд ли бы ты захотел такого со мной…

— Вряд ли?! — я резко сел и наконец-то заставил себя посмотреть на него. — Санитас, ты даже представить себе не можешь, чего я только что хотел! Что хотел сделать с тобой… А если бы я захотел тебя убить, ты тоже бы мне это позволил?

Меня колотила крупная дрожь от осознания того, что именно это я сейчас и собирался сделать. А также от догадки, чем я являюсь на самом деле. Чем я теперь стал или, что более вероятно, чем я всегда был, но до этого отрицал эту часть себя. А потому разыгрывать невинного недотрогу будет в высшей степени лицемерно.

— Если я когда-либо вновь позволю себе такое, то прошу, останови меня, — я смог сделать свой голос ровным и лишённым эмоций. — Используй весь арсенал команд. Хотя нет… учитывая то, чем вы занимаетесь с Антарой, перенося и на меня часть своих ощущений, то вряд ли мы оба сможем удержаться, если так и продолжим спать в одной постели. Останови меня, если у тебя будет хоть малейшее подозрение, что я не в себе. В остальном же поступай так, как заблагорассудится, не стоит ограничиваться из-за того, что ты считаешь своим долгом опекать меня. Я не такой неженка, как ты думаешь. Хочешь, я помогу тебе снять напряжение?

Учитывая, что он до сих пор был возбуждён, я был абсолютно уверен, что он сразу же воспользуется моим предложением. Но Санитас лишь вздохнул и отрицательно покачал головой, будто бы не он чуть ранее извивался подо мной от вожделения. Наклонившись, он помог подняться и заботливо усадил на кровать, завернув в простыню.

— Ты так несерьёзно говоришь об этом, Лендаль, не шути с подобным…

— Я не шучу. То, что мы рано или поздно окажемся голышом в объятиях друг друга, если не станем держать дистанцию, для меня давно стало очевидным. И мне стоило предупредить раньше. Я ведь тоже позволил себе лишнего. Мой принц, помнишь, когда я говорил о том, что не являюсь демоном, совращающим мужчин? Что я не очаровываю людей, располагая их к себе? Я несколько лукавил. Судя по всему, именно это я и делаю, хоть и не по своей воле. И именно поэтому я не хотел ни с кем-то особо сближаться, ни заводить романтические отношения, когда узнал про эту особенность.

Он погладил меня по плечу, но не игриво и двусмысленно, а крайне деликатно в своей нежности. Я услышал ещё один его вздох и скрип кровати, когда он присел возле.

— А я вытащил на свет и заставил блистать своими прелестями это сокровище? Демона-совратителя, который даже на развязанной вечеринке в Южном, где каждый нашёл себе пару, умудрился ни с кем не переспать? А твои волшебные щиты, которыми ты спелёнат словно младенец? Что-то не верится, что ты обладаешь такой способностью.

— Вообще-то, меня пытались тогда затащить в койку. Впрочем, это не аргумент, там всех пытались. Я говорил не о том, что на меня кидаются все на свете. Поддержание нейтрально-вежливых отношений или даже лёгкого флирта, который я позволил себе там, не влекут за собой настолько сильных последствий. И если я не буду откровенно пытаться кого-то обольстить… Зона Мира, активация Кисеи Пустоты — и никаких проблем с тем, чтобы внезапно оказаться зажатым где-то в углу. Но с тобой у меня всё было совершенно иначе с самого начала. Я не мог спрятаться от тебя за охранными чарами и заставить забыть себя. Как и не мог отказать себе в удовольствии дразнить и провоцировать. Манить, а потом отталкивать. Истории о том, как демонетки способны одним лишь кивком головы поставить на колени даже самого целомудренного монаха — невероятное художественное преувеличение, но зерно истины в этом есть. Ты позабыл о том, как полез ко мне целоваться на тенебрийском приёме, хотя терпеть меня не мог? Впрочем, ты точно такой же.

— Да неужели?

— Вот скажи, тебе хоть раз отказывала девушка, чьей благосклонности ты по-настоящему добивался? Есть хоть один человек, который бы не любил твою добрую сестру? Вспомни, как народ Альбы обожает своего короля. Разве ты не заметил, как изменился Игнеус всего за полгода? Превратившись из стеснительного парня в уверенного в себе мужчину?

Но Санитас привык всю жизнь получать взаимную любовь, ни разу не усомнившись в своей личной обаятельности. Он воспитан как принц и не понимает, о чём я. Мне надо развить свою мысль:

— Нижний мир и мир материальный. Борьба противоположного. Союз сопоставимого. Их тяга друг другу и при этом несовместимость — это абсолютный закон. Вечное стремление и невозможность полной интеграции. В этом есть своя красота. В том, как сложно, но при этом изысканно наши миры находят точки соприкосновения друг с другом. Как я уже говорил, Аль-Мухит желает физического воплощения и хочет объединения с нашим миром, не только подчиняясь своей природе, но потому, что в нём существуют людей. Разумные создания. В главную очередь из-за людей, которые позволяют ему быть. Воплотиться. Заполнить себя. Я бы даже сказал, что Аль-Мухит по-своему возлюбил весь людской род. Но и он для нас привлекателен по той же причине. Подобно тому, как яркие окраски цветов приманивают птиц и насекомых, так и Океан всегда был пленителен для нас. Мы как мотыльки, которые летят к Бездне, польстившиеся на сладкий аромат её нектара. В ней есть то, чего недостаёт нам.

— Мой беловолосый искуситель, я пока что не улавливаю связи. Мне кажется, ты привёл не самые удачные примеры…

— Связь самая прямая. Связь с Аль-Мухит. Я говорю не только о серпенских жрецах или посвящённых, которые на всю жизнь связаны с Океаном. Это люди, что безусловно устанавливают созидательный союз с Аль-Мухит и несут с собой в этот мир его частичку. Среди остальных народов тоже немало таких, кто с рождения имеет благословение Нижнего Мира. Не только принцы-вариты, лично одариваемые Бездной, а простые люди, умеющие находить точки касания между нашими мирами. Из них выходят харизматичные лидеры, убедительные ораторы, полководцы, за которыми идут тысячи. Учёные и поэты, художники и певцы, которые влюбляют в себя всех окружающих. О таких говорят, что они благословлены богами, поцелованы создателем или черпают свои силы свыше. Так оно и есть! Но даже без внешних проявлений каких-либо талантов, другие люди безошибочно чуют, кто перед ними. Улавливают горькое дыхание Аль-Мухит, а потому считают интересными того человека, в котором он есть, и неизбежно увлекаются им. Никто из смертных не способен по-настоящему ненавидеть Духа-Короля, существо, в котором невероятно огромное количество пламени Аль-Мухит. Никто! Только безумно любить, что бывает куда хуже, как мы уже убедились. Ты — наследник серпенских королей и тоже всегда купался в обожании окружающих, а сейчас и вовсе лично отмечен Океаном.

— Разве это плохо?

— Не плохо, мой принц. Ты привычный к такому отношению и с достоинством умеешь его принимать в силу происхождения. Но подумай, неужели ты считаешь нормальным то, что ты хочешь парня, который был любовником твоего деда и в которого в юности был влюблён твой отец? Не находишь такое совпадение странным?

— Очевидно, что у нас троих оказались одинаковые вкусы… А ты считаешь нормальным то, что Антара, который был парнем моего деда, теперь… — он задумался, подбирая слова. — Мой наставник? Что всё замыкается в кольцо и крутится вокруг одного существа, которое и не человек вовсе? Зачем ты всё усложняешь и драматизируешь, если мог выразиться куда проще. Закон природы таков, что все хотят Духа-Короля в его человеческой форме, а раз он есть в тебе, то все будут хотеть тебя.

— Если тебя это не напрягает, тем лучше. А я всё никак не привыкну. Думаешь, я не заметил, как ты постоянно ко мне принюхиваешься? И не осознаю, какой аромат Океана распространяю вокруг себя, особенно сейчас, когда во мне течёт зелёная кровь его вод? И в чём настоящая причина твоего влечения?

— Хочешь сказать, что из-за этого мои чувства и тяга к тебе ненастоящее?

— Отчего же? Они настоящие, даже слишком! Но основание, на котором они возникли… Скажем так, я совершенно не обольщаюсь по этому поводу… В этом нет моей заслуги. И я ничем не заслужил твоей любви.

Его лицо стало выглядеть так, будто я его ударил. Незаслуженно и с особой жестокостью.

— И только поэтому ты всё время меня отталкивал? Из-за гордыни? Цените меня как личность и игнорируйте иные мои достоинства? Ты как девица, которая отказывает кавалерам, считая, что они польстились исключительно на её привлекательную внешность, не веря, что есть те, которым нравится в ней всё. Будто бы можно любить одну ногу, не замечая всё остальное. Да уж, воистину королевский гонор у тебя!

— Нет. Не только поэтому. Я боюсь, Санитас. Боюсь погубить тебя, отдавшись своим желаниям. Боюсь, что у тебя не станет сил меня остановить. Пусть твой запах пока что едва уловим, но он пьянит меня так же сильно, как и тот, от которого ты потерял голову. Я могу забыться, как это случилось только что. Я заблуждался, считая тебя виновником бури в моём разуме. Хоть ты и соблазн, против которого трудно устоять, но зов разрушения, который я слышу, исходит не от тебя. И он может вновь толкнуть меня на насилие. Моё Испытание наградило меня дарами всех королей, и я больше не могу отрицать факта того, что во мне существует часть, взявшая венец звёзд силой. Он носил его всего несколько минут. Но пусть даже так, он всё равно некоторое время был Духом-Королём, а значит, уже внутри меня. Понимаешь?

— Ты говоришь о Намуре?

— Да, о нём. Тому альхикмату, из-за которого всё это началось, сейчас должно быть немало лет, даже серпенцы не живут столько. Но я знаю, что он жив и что он где-то близко. Слишком близко. Я однажды встречал его в Аль-Мухит лично, неоднократно находил его следы в Океане, улавливал обрывки его мыслей и слов, а сейчас я видел сон, который принадлежал ему.

— Ты опасаешься, что он способен как-то повлиять на тебя и причинить мне зло? Как было сейчас? Ты думаешь, это был он?

— Я опасаюсь, что стал им, — я закутался поплотнее в простыню, будто пытаясь отгородиться от остального мира. — Нет, я и есть Намур.

— Ты рехнулся?

— Не исключаю. Возможно, Лендаль умер давным-давно, а его место занял незнакомец, до сих пор не выдавший себя. Когда Игнеус впервые отвёл меня к Океану, то он уже ждал меня там. Отразившись двойником в зеркальной глыбе льда. От него я получил свой небесный венец, и с него началось моё Испытание. Понимаю, что это могла быть только иллюзия, но сейчас начинаю допускать, что он говорил мне правду. Я говорил себе правду. И сам же от неё отрекался. Не могу выбросить из головы мысль о том, что все наши действия были спланированы им с самого начала. То, как я получил сердце Бездны, то, как я наконец-то прошёл свой путь наследника до конца, и вы, послужившие ключом к доселе немыслимой в своей полноте слияния человека с Бездной, тоже лишь ступеньки для его возвышения. Всё это лишь шаги на пути того, как он собирается осуществить свой план. И если во мне есть часть его души, то значит, я имею возможность стать воплощением Намура Отступника, тёмным Духом-Королём. Чем больше я задумываюсь о том, кто я такой, тем сильнее крепнет уверенность…

Он с силой встряхнул меня за плечи и, развернув к себе, закричал:

— Перестань! Именно эти сомнения и разрушают тебя! Вина за преступления, которые ты не совершал. И если ты прав, тогда тем более ты не должен позволять себе подобных мыслей, допускать его в своё сердце и сомневаться в правильности своего пути. Ты не Намур, ты Лендаль! В тебе сейчас говорит не этот отступник, а обыкновенный страх! В твоей жизни было слишком много принуждения и слишком мало любви! Ты просто боишься и не понимаешь, что значит получать заботу и ласку. Не отказывайся от себя лишь потому, что боишься причинить боль другим! Так устроена жизнь, люди всегда будут делать больно друг другу! И судя по тому, сколько я уже из-за тебя натерпелся, ты поздновато задумался о том, чтобы не ранить меня.

— Ты прав. Я такой глупый, раз наболтал тебе ерунды…

— Дурак! И наконец-то признаёшь это. А теперь посмотри на меня. Посмотри мне в глаза! Загляни в меня и только посмей ещё раз повторить, что я хочу быть с тобой лишь потому, что обольстился ароматом Океана. Будто я настолько слаб, что позволяю ему выбирать, кто мне нужен, а кто нет. И уж тем более, только мне решать, достоин ли ты моей любви. Я твой, Лендаль, целиком и полностью. И это моё собственное решение!

Какой же из меня учитель, если я не способен усвоить простейшие жизненные уроки. Вспыльчивый, деспотичный и самовлюблённый принц, каким я его впервые встретил, давно научился самообладанию, способности уступать и умению дарить свою заботу. Я же всю свою жизнь только покорно отдавал и никогда не стремился ничем владеть. Не потому что был слугой при господине, а из-за того, что никогда не брал желаемое, не мучаясь потом угрызениями совести. Не сомневаясь в решении. Не жалея о последствиях.

Довольно.

— А я твой, я же обещал вечно служить тебе, а ты принял у меня эту клятву, — по многолетней привычке я чуть было не поклонился ему на этих словах, но остановился на середине движения и вновь поднял на взгляд, — возможно, ты скоро пожалеешь об этих словах, Сани. Или даже откажешься от них. Кто знает? Может, через неделю или уже сегодня. И пускай, но здесь и сейчас спасибо тебе. Спасибо за то, что я чувствую себя любимым.

Отныне я разрешу себе это. Перестав оправдываться. Хочу быть жадным и нетерпеливым. Хочу взять то, что он готов подарить мне, и то, что я пожелаю сам. Хочу сделать его только своим. И не только на словах. Я тоже принял решение, Санитас.

Интересно, какое выражение лица у него будет, если я сейчас притяну его к себе и поцелую первым?

***

В обед мне пришло сообщение от Норы. Очень короткое: готово. Значит, обратного пути нет. Что же, прощай Лен Семисердечный, прощай воспитанник Дана, прощай светловолосый мальчик-полукровка, принятый в семью эдвайзоров королевской семьи, который трагично погиб в возрасте пятнадцати лет, защищая крон-принца. И хоть светлая память ему была как двадцать лет с лишком, когда он официально был объявлен погибшим, а на деле стал Инструментом-Книгой, продолжающим службу короне, факт его недолгой жизни был неоспорим. Сейчас всё изменилось. Как минимум там, куда хватило влияния Ариста и ловкости Норы.

Руководствуясь указаниями Игнеуса, мы разработали своеобразную стратегию подмены. Мы собирались обмануть рок и навсегда сбить его со следа, и это требовало изменить не только моё будущее через настоящее, в котором я приму новое имя и новую судьбу, но касалось также и моего прошлого. И как я понял, нам понадобится именно то прошлое, когда хтомантическое проклятие ещё не настигло меня, а только-только примерялось на соответствие факторов, «заразив» меня, как и многих других серпенцев, попавших в зону риска.

Поэтому Нора позаботилась об этом. О моём прошлом. И именно потому она отсутствовала в городе, выполняя поручение короля. Заметая и меняя. Уничтожая и подбрасывая. Не должно остаться никаких физических следов моего существования. Ни записей о рождении, ни о том, где я обучался и проходил квалификацию на лингвиста. Моё имя было не просто вычеркнуто из семейного реестра Семисердечных, все записи были изменены, а документы подложны. Даже аннулирован факт наречения имени в Союзном храме Лунной Девы, по большому счёту самый серьёзный и главный «документ» человека.

С точки зрения бумаг и записей отныне я никогда не рождался и не жил. Что же касалось памяти людской, то мало кто помнил меня именно Леном, а сейчас же и вовсе ничто не должно связывать меня с тем мальчиком, который появился на свет тридцать шесть лет назад. Образовалась некая пустота, и мы должны её заполнить.

Скоро появятся совершенно новые записи и свидетельства, внезапно всплывшие факты, особенности которых мы продолжали шлифовать с Аристом, опираясь на помощь Игни, сверяя каждый шаг. Практически всё было готово, чтобы родился новый человек.

Санитас почти не принимал участия в наших собраниях, потому как, оставив меня под присмотром отца, наконец-то мог посвятить себя хоть каким-то иным делам, ибо его обязанности принца и дипломата никуда не исчезли. Но сегодня я попросил его присоединиться к нам, потому как настал и его черёд включиться в нашу игру в качестве непосредственного участника.

Когда мы поднялись в кабинет Ариста, то Игнеус уже был там, расслабленно развалившись в одном из кресел, и даже не повернулся в нашу сторону, когда мы вошли. Сейчас он вполне мог сойти за высокопоставленного придворного мага. И не только потому, что он сменил свою жёлтую мешковатую робу на подобранный со вкусом удлинённый сюртук и научился справляться со своими курчавыми волосами.

Куда делась его былая неловкость, которую я находил довольно милой и которой мне теперь недоставало? Его движения стали непринуждёнными, а речь свободной. Нельзя сказать, что его характер или внешность переменились, но в том, как он теперь ходил, как здоровался и даже как молчал, чувствовалось некая притягательная сила. Внутренняя сила, которую ему даровал Аль-Мухит. Вот в чём причина перемен.

Взгляд же Игнеуса часто приобретал некий налёт скуки, будто заскочить во дворец на полдник дело для него обычное, более того — наскучившая рутина. Но так бы решил лишь тот, кто плохо его знал, за этим отрешённым выражением лица скрывалась напряжённая работа. Сейчас он подолгу разглядывал изнанку мира, а потому часто выпадал из событий реальности. Судя по всему, не стоит его пока беспокоить, хотя король этого мнения не разделял и растормошил Игни, когда я подъехал к ним, сразу перейдя к делу.

— Держи, — Арист передал мне папку с записями, — ознакомься со своей биографией, может, у тебя появятся какие-то интересные дополнения, потому как самое время запускать вторую часть интригующих слухов. Сынок.

Я не удержался и рассмеялся, снова вспомнив о том, на чём мы, в конце концов, сошлись. Какой вариант получится максимально оптимальным, и какое положение меня теперь ждёт. Воистину — смех сквозь слёзы.

— Вы вообще о чём?

Санитас попытался заглянуть ко мне через плечо, но вряд ли он составит правильное представление о прочитанном, если я не объясню ему тонкости.

— Мы о том, Санитас, как именно я войду в род Альба, — ответил я, листая записи.

— Да, отец говорил о том, что примет тебя в нашу семью, и я так понимаю, что он больше не собирается устраивать марьяж, женив тебя на какой-то дальней престарелой родственнице с правом наследования фамилии? Хотя, стоп, в высшем свете ты отсвечиваешь в женском образе, так что тебя должны были выдавать замуж? Вот был бы сюрприз твоему супругу в первую брачную ночь.

— Зря ты так пренебрежительно об этом говоришь. Имя — невероятно мощный инструмент, — перебил его шуточки Игнеус, и хоть он явно хотел рассказать об этом подробнее, уместил всё в пару предложений. — С древности личное имя несло в себе мистическое значение и предопределяло судьбу человека. И это не просто суеверия, а Имя не просто слово, обозначающее кого-то конкретного. Это сложный механизм взаимосвязей и способ влияния на других людей.

— Это понято, — согласился Санитас, — можешь не углубляться, сделать себе имя и прославиться — означает остаться в памяти людской спустя тысячелетия. Можно совершенно не разбираться в истории, не изучать генеалогию древних родов, но каждый ребёнок знает легенду об Ирине и основании нашей страны, или сказку о Златорогом Туре, объединившего семь морей и семь гор Халифата. Имена людей, давным-давно ставших великой историей. Точно так же можно своё доброе имя и потерять.

— Верно, — согласился Арист. — Но верно и то, что для того чтобы сделать себе настоящее имя, недостаточно просто подать заявку в Храм и получить список с благоприятными вариантами. Точнее, в нашем случае этого недостаточно. Я хоть сегодня могу подмахнуть бумаги, в которых дарую Лендалю какой-нибудь титул и ввиду заслуг перед отечеством право причислять себя к нашему роду. Такие прецеденты не раз были, но только этого мало. Женитьба тоже не поможет. Ему надо получить фамилию не только на бумагах, ему необходимо Наречение.

— Поэтому ты решил его усыновить? У меня появится старший братик?

— Младший, — поправил я, закончив изучение записей, — это финальный вариант?

— Вполне, есть возражения?

— Лишь в мелочах. Значит, слушай, мой единокровный брат Санитас, известный своим мужеством и благородством. Дозволь своему недостойному родичу рассказать о том, какие вести взбудоражат нашу столицу в скором времени. Я так понимаю, что уже будоражат, — перешёл я на свой обычный тон, и, сделав пару пометок, продолжил,— потому как в высшем свете уже поползли слухи о том, что у нашего славного короля есть ещё один ребёнок. Незаконнорождённый сын, о существовании которого он доселе не знал, но который свалился на голову нашего государя как снег летом. За эти слухи мы благодарны Карии, которая сейчас по страшному секрету судачит об этом с подругами. Разумеется, взяв слово никому-никому не говорить о том, что она слыхала от папеньки. То есть к вечеру об этом будут знать все. Слухи эти хоть и расплывчаты, но уже сегодня начнут обрастать подробностями благодаря стараниям не менее знающих людей. И что важно, сам король их не станет опровергать слишком уж категорически, если кто ненароком полюбопытствует. Кстати, Арист, твой спешный отъезд из столицы и расследование, которое велось в Южном, сыграют тут на руку и добавят достоверности. Теракт бездномагов это, безусловно, очень плохо, но если бы не тщательное медицинское исследование всех пострадавших, то никто бы и не узнал, что всё это время у тебя был ещё один наследник чистой крови, рождённый от…

Я замолчал, чтобы обдумать коррективы и внёс предложение:

— Негоже из тебя делать изменщика и гуляку, учитывая твою репутацию порядочного семьянина и воплощение всяческих добродетелей. Пусть моя мать будет не служанкой, достаточно безмозглой, чтобы не сообщить королю о бастарде, а чародейкой, настолько влюблённой в государя, что она пошла на обман и возлегла с тобой, приняв обличье королевы. А потом, родив от тебя ребёнка, всю жизнь скрывала правду его рождения. Как такой вариант, Игни?

Малефикций, который во время моего монолога рассеянно оглаживал рукой в перчатке воздух перед собой, будто перебирая струны невидимой арфы, на миг замер и, к чему-то прислушавшись, утвердительно кивнул.

— Но наш славный государь, — продолжил я вводить Санитаса в курс нашей задумки, — судя по всему, не собирается отказываться от этого юноши, а более того, подумывает о том, чтобы признать и сделать его принцем. Люди любят слезливые истории. Королю это добавит очков популярности, а мне же, несчастному бастарду, сочувствия.

— Неужели кто-то поверит в такие откровенные сказки?

— Ещё как поверят! Чем более нелепа история, тем охотнее её будут пересказывать и смаковать. Ах, простите, сперва шёпотом судачить в кулуарах высшего света, а уже потом эта история уйдёт в простой народ. Ибо крайне важен источник, откуда это всё начнётся. Будет очень неплохо, если ты, мой принц, невзначай обмолвишься о том, что некоторые части этих слухов вполне имеют под собой почву. Наведи туману, многозначительно подмигни, посетуй на то, как далеко способна зайти влюблённая женщина.

— Мне не сложно, но вот слухи эти должны хоть на что-то опираться?

— Безусловно. Появятся записи о рождении с нужными датами. Найдутся очевидцы и свидетели. Даже детские фототипии. Потом придёт черёд краски для волос и золотистой пудры.

— В смысле? Зачем?

— Устроим маскарад. Я выдавал себя за девушку в твоём обществе, а теперь стану изображать провинциального юношу, который внезапно появится в свите короля. Мы изменим мою внешность при помощи грима и чар в достаточной степени, чтобы я внешне стал больше походить на альбийца, и моё портретное сходство с королём сильно бросалось в глаза. И главное, что меня увидит большое количество вельмож, которые сами продолжат подпитывать слухи.

— И сильнее всего будет бросаться в глаза твоё кресло?

— Мы избавимся от него. Спрячем и ошейник тоже. Стараниями Норы, которая будет неподалёку и обеспечит меня маной, я буду ходить своими ногами. А моя неуклюжесть, возможно, даже будет на руку. Я буду разговаривать как парнишка из мелкого южного городка. Я буду крайне стеснителен. Постоянно одёргивать непривычную одежду и путаться в обращениях. Ещё бы, всю жизнь быть безродным подростком-безотцовщиной, а тут вдруг выясняется, что мой отец сам король! Который в один прекрасный день приехал за мной, чтобы назвать своим сыном и отвезти во дворец! Есть от чего ошалеть. Но мы не будем слишком долго с этим тянуть, чтобы обман не раскрылся.

— В принципе, я начинаю понимать, к чему это. И какова же дальнейшая судьба этого юноши? Может, такая байка и годится для кухонных пересудов, но разве это обманет судьбу?

— Конечно, нет, — ответил ему Игнеус, — но это подготовит почву. Создаст определённую нишу. Нишу, в которой будет допустимо существование ещё одного принца, пусть и незаконнорождённого. Но люди будут верить, что это вполне возможно. Слухи многое приукрашивают, но к слухам особо и не придираются. Подобная мистификация сработает куда надёжнее и быстрее, чем официальное заявление.

— Да, это слишком утомительно. А ещё для нашего дела важно не делать из твоего «брата» знаменитость, Санитас, — взял слово король. — Главное — получить имя. Считается, что Дева лично сходит в мир смертных дважды в год в дни лунного затмения, и в эти дни принято решать все вопросы, касающиеся родства, продолжения рода и семьи. Заключаются самые важные браки, только в эти дни детям даются их взрослые имена, даруются титулы и право на фамилию. Или же напротив, отбирают за провинности или лишают кровных уз.

— Я это и так прекрасно знаю, отец, переходи к сути.

— А суть будет в том, что слухи эти обрастут свежими подробностями. И настоящими доказательствами. Надо будет убедиться, чтобы нужное количество авторитетных людей в этот день увидели меня, входящего в Храм Лунной Девы в компании этого юноши. Храм этот будет столичный, но, разумеется, на отшибе, якобы подальше сторонних глаз. И из храма этот парнишка выйдет уже в церемониальных одеждах определённого вида. В венце младшего принца и в мантии с перечёркнутым гербом Альба, то есть без права наследования короны. Разумеется, мы позволим изображениям и фотокопиям этого события утечь в массы. Позже сведущие люди расскажут, что этому юноше был дарован майорат в Пёстрой Долине, а сам он был отправлен в Тенебрию. Официально — для того чтобы получить разностороннее образование, необходимое молодому дворянину, а на деле — от греха и престола подальше, по крайней мере, пока он не станет совершеннолетним и его нельзя будет выгодно женить на какой-то иностранной принцессе, вообще выслав из страны.

— Помнится, конт Сахин обещал тебе содействие, Санитас,— напомнил я о данном им обещании. — Самое время воспользоваться его любезным предложением. Пусть он подтвердит эту историю.

— Ну и ну, — покачал головой Санитас. — Да вы целую историю тут придумали. Мелодраматичный, а главное, довольно тривиальный для знати казус с неожиданными детишками, которых топить поздновато, а оставлять при себе опасно. Но с именем-то что? Можно надурить народ байками, заставив их поверить в нашу версию, и, видимо, нет никаких препятствий в том, чтобы принять Лендаля в нашу семью. Но вы же сами сказали, что этого мало. И причисление к альбийскому роду не сделает из него настоящего принца по крови.

— Не забегай вперёд, Светлость, якобы усыновление и людская вера в это — лишь факторы, которые увеличат его благополучное вливание в новый поток судьбы, — Игнеус оставил нити своей невидимой арфы и, встав, покровительственно положил мне руку на голову, будто я и впрямь был перепуганным мальчишкой, а не взрослым мужчиной.

— Вообще-то, всё перечисленное не обязательно, рассматривайте это как некую страховку. К тому же такая нелепая история о страшной тайне в королевской семье необходима для того, чтобы отвлечь внимание от истинного положения вещей.

Арист тоже встал. И слова, которые он произнёс, означали, что наконец-то он решился поделиться со своим сыном тем, что ему и правда лучше знать:

— Санитас, церемония Наречения, через которую проходят все королевские дети и в которой Лендаль получит имя Ангуис Альба, будет настоящей. По закону и по крови. Он получит это имя не как приёмыш, а находясь в своём полном праве. Я объясню всё остальное, когда мы будем в Зале Древ, идём.

***

Действительно, в плане наглядности Зал Древ, являвший из себя великолепный образчик слияния гения зодчества, магии и такой нудной науки как генеалогия, был куда лучше многочисленных архивов и реестров с записями. Думаю, что не одно поколение юных принцев и принцесс смогли запомнить всю свою многочисленную родню, правящие семьи других венценосных родов и знать иных стран исключительно благодаря возможности лицезреть это «сад». Волшебные Древа были весьма схожи с их природными тёзками. У них тоже имелись стволы и ветви, изготовленные из золота, побеги и корни, украшенные вставками из камней и инкрустированные перламутром, кроны и листья из тончайших пластин нефрита, которые трепетали от малейшего движения воздуха. И по-своему эти древа тоже были живыми, потому как со временем на ветвях вырастали новые листочки, некоторые изредка опадали. Они тесно сплетались кронами, породнившись друг с другом, давая плоды-ростки новых семей. Каждое древо — королевский род, и каждый листочек на нём носил своё имя. Прикоснувшись к которому можно было узнать историю человека, проследить его жизненный путь и понять его взаимосвязь с иными листьями в этом саду.

В самом центре зала рос клён белого золота, и он являл собой изображение генеалогии рода Альба, от самых-самых истоков до сегодняшних дней. Клён, который теснее всего соприкасался с медной осиной королевства Патии и латунным кипарисом Джаракты, ибо немало благородных дочерей и сыновей этих стран вошли в королевскую семью Альбы благодаря брачным союзам. Интересно, как бы выглядело Аль-Серпенское древо, от которого сохранились лишь немногие семена? Может ли быть, что вскоре этот клён обовьётся изумрудными плетями плюща?

— Впечатляет, не так ли? — бросил король через плечо и, не задерживаясь, чтобы позволить нам рассмотреть зал, уверенно направился к алькову в задней части. — Но это всё для видимости, настоящее же «древо» взращивается здесь, прошу сюда.

Он отпер ключом небольшую дверцу и пригласил нас в светлую комнату с очень высоким для такого небольшого помещения потолком. Никакой роскоши и великолепия, никакого золота и камней. Скучные шкафы вдоль стен, приставные лестницы, каталожные ящики и столы с канцелярскими принадлежностями. Запах порядка и аккуратности. Обитель внешне противоположная зале, из которой мы пришли, но на этом их отличия заканчивались.

— Как вы понимаете, красота красотой, но такие серьёзные документы лучше хранить по старинке. Систематизировано и не на виду. Особенно если истинное положение дел порой отличается от официального.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, отец? — удивился Санитас, судя по всему, он был здесь впервые.

— Думаю, он говорит о том, что спискам в этом архиве совершенно нет дела до порядочности и необходимости сохранять лицо, — я подъехал к одному из шкафов и наугад открыл несколько ящиков, где хранились совершенно одинаковые на вид папки. — И если мы обратимся к ним, чтобы посчитать действительно всех потомков короля Маргрита, то окажется, что слухи о его любвеобильности были немало преуменьшены?

— Что-то вроде того. Может, скажешь тогда, для чего этот прибор? — Арист указал мне рукой на сосуд цилиндрической формы в тонкой металлической оплётке, зафиксированный в нише одного из столов.

— Понятия не имею.

— Это гематрон, — проявил эрудицию Игнеус, — в его основе заложены такие же последовательности магии крови, как и те, что используют жрицы в храме Девы для ритуалов наследования или проверки линий родства. И хотя его создали ещё в срединных веках, но из-за высокой стоимости и сложности калибровки он не слишком доступен для широких кругов.

— Именно, — подтвердил его слова Арист, — это прибор, который сделал для сохранения нравственности при дворе куда больше, чем все проповеди наставников Лунного Пути. Жрицы крови способны проследить родственные связи человека до седьмой степени родства, отдельно по мужской и женской линии, но это крайне длительный и сложный ритуал, к которому нечасто приходится прибегать. Мало кто хочет выносить сор из дома, и если венценосный супруг подозревает свою жену в измене, сомневаясь в том, а от него ли дети, то обращаться к жрицам Девы в столь деликатных вопросах считается крайним вариантом. Мужчины чаще предпочитают вразумлять своих жён самостоятельно, чем давать делу официальный ход и доводить всё до общественного скандала. Оказаться рогоносцем — приятного мало, но сделать это достоянием двора — ещё хуже. Впрочем, я привёл не самый удачный пример…

Я положил папки с записями на место и подъехал к гематрону, чтобы поближе его рассмотреть. Внешний осмотр не дал мне никакой новой информации, но то, что я нём услышал, позволяло сделать кое-какие выводы.

— Если кто-то умирает, не оставив прямых наследников, то сразу же начинается грызня за наследство и скарб, — продолжил король, — законность королей Альбы невозможно подвергнуть сомнению благодаря ритуалам, которые в обязательном порядке проводят жрицы. Объявляя наследников законными, детей сыновьями своих отцов или же наоборот, опровергая родственную связь. Потому что мировая история знавала немало исключений.

— Как это было в случае с княжичем Ара-хио из Ти-Чиафа, который, выдавая себя за сына царя, поднял в стране восстание? И, захватив власть, правил почти двадцать лет, пока обман не раскрылся?

— Именно так, работа гематрона не так изящна и исчерпывающа, как у жриц, зато очень быстра и годится для более простых нужд…

— Каких же?

— Каких? Хотя бы таких, чтобы была возможность без лишнего шуму пересчитать всех детей того же короля Маргрита. Или на корню пресечь притязания самозванцев, которые будут иметь наглость присвоить себе чужое имя. Потому как этот прибор настроен исключительно на наш род и категоричен в своих ответах. Их может быть всего два. Я покажу вам на примере.

Он снял с одной из полок продолговатый серебристый ящичек и, открыв его, показал нам содержимое. Несколько десятков прямоугольных пластин тёмно-голубого стекла с выведенными на них именами, разложенных по отделениям. Санитас и Кария. Арист. Анкорас и его братья Евандар, Нейво и Лукреций. И многие другие. Некоторые пластины были с золотистыми искрами в своей середине, какие-то с зеленоватыми пятнами или мраморными разводами, но общий цвет у них был один. Голубая кровь королевского рода.

— Это готовые кризалисы с положительным результатом. А так выглядит кристалл без записи, — Арист показал нам полупрозрачную пластинку, вытащив её из чехла, лежащего на столе с аппаратом. — Мастер Игнеус, не продемонстрируете ли нам работу прибора на себе?

— Почту за честь.

Взяв пластину из рук короля, Игнеус с силой провёл её острым краем по указательному пальцу и, когда выступило несколько капель крови, густо смазал широкую сторону.

— Для анализа нам необходимо нанести образец крови на кризалис, а поскольку аппарат уже настроен на соответствие совпадений, то от меня требуется лишь поместить пластину в считывающий шлиц для проверки по заданному шаблону.

После чего он до упора вставил её в небольшую прорезь в крышке прибора и повернул какой-то вентиль на передней панели. Несколько минут гематрон еле слышно гудел, и вскоре выдал кризалис обратно. Вытащив его, Игнеус продемонстрировал нам грязно-бурый цвет, весьма далёкий от голубизны.

— Отрицательный результат. Увы, Ваше Величество, у меня маловато шансов выдать себя за альбийского королевича.

— Теперь, Лендаль, твоя очередь.

— Не стоит. Я знаю, что там будет.

— Как хочешь, у меня и так есть твой кризалис, который я сделал давным-давно. Но, учитывая вопросы, которые возникли у Санитаса, ему стоит увидеть, верно?

Когда я дал свою кровь, и голубая пластинка с изумрудными прожилками появилась из недр гематрона, я уже был готов к скандалу в исполнении принца и вопросам из серии «как вы могли скрывать». Но тот лишь осмотрел кризалис на просвет и уложил его в ящичек, рядом с пластинкой своего отца.

— Что же, в каждом слухе лишь доля слуха, остальное истина. Хотя я понимаю причину, почему об этом мало кто знает. А также последствия того, если бы подобные моменты стали известны другим. И почему ты говоришь об этом только сейчас даже мне.

Судя по всему, Арист тоже ожидал бурю эмоций от своего сына, а не спокойной реакции на такие известия.

— Я думал, что ты будешь возмущаться именно из-за того, что я не сказал тебе этого раньше.

— Раньше? А насколько раньше, отец? И как бы ты мне это преподнёс? Знаешь, сынок, у меня есть старший брат, который тоже живёт во дворце, но он не принц и даже не аристократ, а слуга и Инструмент, который вынужден прислуживать нашей семье. Кстати, как мы будем решать, кому из нас он достанется в качестве личной собственности? Так, что ли?

— Вряд ли, Санитас, на тот момент я не был уверен, в курсе ли Лендаль обо всех этих некрасивых подробностях. Искренне надеялся, что нет. И понимал, что он и без этого факта имеет множество причин относиться ко мне без теплоты, а уж о доверительных отношениях речи и вовсе не шло. И даже сейчас мы не разрешили все вопросы между нами. Стоп, как ты понял, что мы братья? Мы же совсем не похожи.

— Ну, как сказать… В этом и вся загвоздка, что не похожи, так? Ведь политика такая коварная штука, что неловко это получается, когда твой близнец вылитая копия короля другого государства. Могут возникнуть определённые подозрения и неудобные вопросы, не так ли, отец? Лучше, чтобы оснований для таких вопросов не было вовсе?

Право, было бы легче, если бы он дал волю эмоциям, а не вёл себя спокойно, но при этом так язвительно. Ты впитал не только мои знания, но не самые лучшие черты характера, принц.

— Не ёрничай, Санитас, — прервал я его, — Аристу как раз наплевать на подобное. От меня отказались при рождении, Арист долгие годы ничего не знал. И я не знал тоже. Но спустя столько лет это перестало иметь значение. История наших жизней была написана. Именно я предпочёл сохранить статус-кво и не согласился бы на церемонию, если бы не обстоятельства. А у тебя, Светлость, всегда была возможность спросить и разрешить любые свои сомнения, если бы ты по-настоящему этого хотел. Всегда.

— Ну да, я уже задавал тебе вопросы, а ты на них отвечал. Как оказалось — честно. Да только обратил весь свой рассказ в буффонаду. Достаточно нелепую, чтобы я не поверил этим россказням. Ты ещё уверял, что являешься посланником Матери Ночи и планируешь уничтожить наш мир? Хотя, мда… В некотором роде это тоже правда. Но тогда правдой является и то, что ты собираешься заявить свои права на трон и свергнуть моего отца? А меня отлупить энциклопедией?

— Кто знает? Если ты так настаиваешь, то могу отлупить. Но от трона я, пожалуй, откажусь за определённую компенсацию. Надо бы списочек наметать.

— Эх вы, заговорщики, — он рассмеялся и обнял своего отца, — я всё знал. Догадывался благодаря многим подсказкам, которые мне дал Океан, и точно уверился в этом после Испытания, как только переговорил с Карией. Она тоже в курсе, отец, но ждала твоего решения на этот счёт. На самом деле я просто хотел немного доверия с вашей стороны. Конечно, я мог прижать Лендаля командным заклинанием, но поступить так снова было бы низко и по большому счёту бессмысленно. А потому решил посмотреть, когда вы расскажете об этом сами. И признаетесь ли вообще.

Ну и ну, тут он попал в яблочко. Будь моя воля, я бы до последнего всё отрицал. Малодушно отнекивался, и не только потому, что привык к своему положению и вполне им был доволен, совершенно не желая становиться принцем. Снова. Дело не в этом. Если между мной и Карией сразу возникли взаимопонимание и тёплая привязанность, то те отношения, которые бурно развивались у нас с Санитасом, очень сложно было назвать дружбой.

И уж тем более не после недавнего разговора. И моего поцелуя, не позволяющего больше делать вид, что между нами ничего нет. Какой же я самонадеянный всезнайка, не видящий дальше собственного носа. Лучше бы я отказал ему, чем ляпнул, что скоро он откажется от своего признания. Он всё прекрасно знал, но, несмотря на это, предложил мне своё сердце. Что же, у меня теперь предостаточно поводов, чтобы устроить себе выволочку!

Только сейчас я заметил, что с начала разговора всё время нервно теребил кончик своей косы, практически распотрошив ленту, которой она была завязана, и, оставив в покое свои волосы, подвёл итог сказанному:

— Это решение должен был принять Арист, потому как, цитирую, это его ответственность и его забота. Он его принял. И хоть ты смеёшься, Сани, но вроде как и злишься тоже?

— Нет, я не злюсь, а, наоборот, доволен, что отец больше не считает меня ребёнком, доверяя мне такие секреты. Хотя, верно… Я всё-таки немного сержусь. Из-за того, что на свете слишком много вещей, которые не зависят от меня и моего положения. Или то, что никакие мои старания уже не исправят случившегося! Была ли вообще возможность того, чтобы ты не стал…

— Я не жалею о той жизни, что прожил, — оборвал я его. — И ты не жалей меня. И пусть это звучит несколько странно, но это было правильно. То, что мне и твоему отцу достались разные короны. Ему — золотая корона Альбийского солнца, я мне — венец звёзд. И должно было быть только так. Ведь сложись всё иначе, если бы мы росли как братья, то я был бы совсем иным человеком, с иным мировоззрением и характером. У Ангуиса не было бы шансов принять в себя столько Бездны, чтобы отвести удар от своего друга и решимости отдать свою жизнь за принца. Мы оба бы погибли в день своего пятнадцатилетия, если бы я не был Лендалем, воспитанным для того, чтобы служить. И даже если бы я выжил, то на свет никогда бы не появились вы с Карией, вариты, которые впоследствии позволили и мне получить свою корону. Я бы не встретил Игнеуса, сделавшего невозможное реальным. Без вашей роли в моей судьбе я бы никогда не закончил своего испытания, никогда бы не стал тем, кто я есть сейчас. Как я могу проклинать свою судьбу, если я мог потерять всё, но приобрёл сокровища, о которых не смел и мечтать? Ты абсолютно правильно отругал меня, Сани, я позабыл о своей истинной цели и своём долге перед самим собой. И я не должен бежать и отказываться от другой части себя! Я не только королевский Инструмент, не только серпенец и воплощённый Мухит, я также альбиец и принц Ангуис Альба.

Игнеус, который до этого совершенно не вмешивался в наш разговор, внезапно подскочил ко мне и, схватив за руки, резко выдернул из кресла.

— По-по-повтори это, — он снова стал заикаться, но явно от возбуждения, а не от нерешительности. — Я не ошибся. Это действительно работает. Прямо сейчас твоё клеймо потеряло почти половину своей силы, когда мы… Когда ты веришь в это… Ты принимаешь, по-настоящему принимаешь себя…

Он развернул меня лицом к шкафам и полкам с записями, и, обведя их рукой, объяснил:

— Понимаешь? Пусть мы не в храме перед ликом Богини, и ты ещё не произнёс нужных ритуальных слов, но их души уже тебя услышали. Здесь спят Имена всех королей и королев, в этой комнате записаны твои альбийские истоки и они готовы тебя принять. Повтори свои последние слова!

— Я Ангуис Альба! — выкрикнул я, обращаясь к своим невидимым предкам, и в следующий миг мне показалось, что я вспыхнул шаром голубого огня, породив собой золотую звезду-солнце, новорождённым светилом встающую из вод Океана.


	19. Часть III Глава 19 Медное погружение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Глава, в которой Игнеус понимает, что не он один томится от сердечных переживаний, а и его ближайшие друзья тоже. Настолько, что умудряются ломать мебель. Но вообще это глава о божественных откровениях и истинном обличии Аль-Мухит._

Конец месяца Серпа для меня всегда был немного мистическим временем.

И нет, не мистическим в академическом смысле этого слова, в последних днях уходящего лета не было чего-то неординарно волшебного с точки зрения современной науки. Но для меня это было загадочное время двойственной неопределённости.

Ведь когда я был маленьким, то с нетерпением ожидал наступления первого дня месяца Вереска, дня начала нового учебного года. И причина моего нетерпения заключалась вовсе не в такой безграничной любви к учёбе, что я аж плакал, когда начинались каникулы, вовсе нет! Хоть учиться я любил, но не настолько, чтобы отказываться от отдыха со своей семьёй. Так что на летние и зимние каникулы мы с Софией всегда с радостью возвращались домой.

Нетерпение это было вызвано ощущением того, что совсем скоро начнётся что-то новое, что-то такое, чего ещё не было в моей юной жизни. Новые впечатления, новые знания и новые друзья. Зачем далеко ходить? Если меня банально ждали новые писчие инструменты, тетради и учебники, которыми уже не терпелось воспользоваться. Но я не позволял себе этого, оттягивая удовольствие до дня, когда начнётся учёба. Эти запреты только усиливали ощущение чуда. Вот, обновки уже были у меня в руках, но при этом их время ещё не настало.

В чём же тут двойственность и мистика? В том, что хоть на дворе ещё стоял жаркий месяц Серпа, мыслями я весь был уже в туманном месяце Вереска. Пусть на календаре ещё было лето — в своих фантазиях я забегал глубоко в осень.

Думаете, что-то изменилось к тому времени, как я вырос?

Я давно уже не школяр, а уважаемый преподаватель, но я всё так же постоянно забегаю в эту двойственность.

Учебный год глазами преподавателя выглядит иначе, чем глазами студента. Никакой беззаботности и моментальной свободы от хлопот, как только прозвучит последний колокол. По факту я всё так же продолжал работу все каникулы, за исключением того времени, когда уходил «в отпуск».

Но работа научного сотрудника — это не перекладывание бумажек с утра до вечера с перерывом на обед и пребывание на рабочем месте для галочки. Это постоянный сбор информации для своего исследования за пределами Академии, вызовы на объекты по работе и много чего другого, что позволит подготовиться к экзамену на Ступень. Первую Ступень, на которую я, если честно, наплевал, оказавшись втянутым в куда более опасное и захватывающее событие в своей жизни.

Так что в качестве наказания за мои грехи именно этим мне сейчас и предстояло заняться. Бумажками и просиживанием штанов за рабочим столом. Мне было крайне необходимо привести в порядок документацию и учебные пособия для нового курса, пока ещё есть свободные деньки, не загруженные ежедневными хлопотами.

Конец месяца Серпа. Пока что Академия ещё не наполнилась ватагами шумных студентов. Ни робкими первокурсниками, ни расслабленными выпускниками, которые уже пережили и жидкий огонь, и каменную воду на практикуме, да так, что ничего уже не боялись.

Пока что потихоньку съезжались и заселялись лишь те студенты, которые жили слишком далеко или вовсе в других странах, чтобы иметь возможность тянуть до последнего. Они совершенно не желали в панике оформлять недостающие документы для заселения в общежития и опоздать к началу занятий.

Далеко не все преподаватели вышли из своих отпусков, и далеко не все расписания занятий были уже утверждены.

Академия ещё не возвестила звоном колокола, что началось первое занятие в этом учебном году. Лекторские аудитории и лаборатории всё ещё пустовали.

Академия пока что жила в месяце Серпа.

А я всё так же, как в детстве, забегал вперёд.

И мысли мои были об осени.

О том, что мне готовит грядущее.

А ещё я пытался сконцентрироваться на осени и новом учебном годе, чтобы отвлечься от иных мыслей тревожного плана, которые полностью завладели мной в последнее время. Я сосредоточенно просматривал прошлогодний учебный план и методические материалы, чтобы составить список тем, которые необходимо будет передать моему преемнику.

Но судя по тому, что работа валилась из рук, получалось это плохо. В смысле, плохо получалось отвлечься от своих мыслей.

Только сейчас, спустя полгода, я начал понимать слова Лендаля о том, почему не бывает бывших серпенских магов. И почему Бездна меняет человека навсегда. И что именно она пробуждает в человеке.

Сколько лет я прожил, не зная её ледяного прикосновения? Я же был совершенно счастливым человеком, полностью довольным своей жизнью!

Но я однажды вкусил её. Испробовал на вкус её горечь и утолил свою жажду. Смогу ли я снова быть тем человеком, что прежде? Смогу ли я теперь от неё отказаться? Кто-то из сахиров был способен отказаться от этого дара?

Я знал, что ответ на этот вопрос будет отрицательным.

И моя связь с реальным миром становилась всё тоньше и слабее.

То, чего я хотел больше всего на свете — это навеки погрузиться в Бездну.

Каждое утро мне было всё труднее и труднее возвращаться в этот мир, покидая объятия Аль-Мухит. Всё тяжелее и тяжелее просыпаться. Я хотел, чтобы этот сон длился вечность. Я желал полностью ему отдаться и раствориться в нём.

Нырнуть в его пучину. Слиться с ним всем своим естеством. Точно так же, как каждую ночь сливались воедино наши разгорячённые тела на влажном песке берега, а размеренный рокот волн вторил ритму наших движений.

Я чувствовал, что мы буквально растворялись друг в друге и превращались в жидкий негасимый пламень, когда достигали пика наслаждения.

Я стал зависим от этого наслаждения.

Наверно, я теряю рассудок.

— Сахир Набия, неужели я схожу с ума?

Зачем задаваться этими вопросами одному, если ответы на них наверняка уже известны той, у кого за плечами жизненный опыт и мудрость предыдущих поколений серпенских жрецов.

Крайне наивно полагать, что я был первым, кто столкнулся с подобным. Более того, что мой случай являлся чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, раз у серпенских магов даже был ряд специальных заклинаний, позволяющих насильно вытащить человека из Бездны. Так что самым разумным с моей стороны было бы сходить в Храм Аквамаринового Змея и выслушать соображения Набии на этот счёт.

Услышав мою исповедь, она не спешила ни удивляться, ни возмущаться, ни критиковать. Но также она и не спешила развеивать мои сомнения.

Сахир Набия была занята своим небольшим садиком, разбитым на территории храма. Закатав рукава выгоревшей на солнце зелёной робы, она подрезала садовыми ножницами листья давно отцветших ирисов, готовя их к зиме. Потом, не прерывая своего молчания, высаживала луковицы гиацинтов и мускари, чтобы они самыми первыми порадовали прихожан своим цветением в следующем году. А я всё так же стоял возле неё, не зная куда себя деть.

И лишь закончив с оформлением клумбы, она стряхнула крупицы земли с рук, выдала мне метлу и попросила, чтобы я смёл травинки и опавшие листья с дорожек. А сама присела передохнуть на край врытого в землю ошкуренного бревна, на котором грелся её удав-мышелов.

Я уж было решил, что она оставит мои сомнения неразрешёнными, но как только я приступил к работе, тщательно выметая даже мелкий сор, Набия наконец-то заговорила со мной на эту тему. Заговорила с улыбкой, лучась морщинками мудрости в уголках своих глаз.

— Ты всё ещё такой молодой, Игнеус. Но не могу поверить, что до этого ты никогда не влюблялся. Нет, не перебивай меня, дай старой женщине порассуждать вслух. Я на своём веку повидала немало тех, для кого зов Аль-Мухит оказался губительным. Как тех, кто оказался вовсе непригоден для обучения в Башне Синего Золота, так и тех, кто отдал своему служению немало лет, но однажды просто уходил в его воды и наотрез отказывался возвращаться.

Её взгляд на миг затуманился дымкой воспоминаний, но она скорее равнодушно, чем с грустью вспоминала об этом, как о вырванных сорняках, которые я сейчас сметал в кучу.

Поправив белую прядь волос, выпавшую из причёски, она продолжила наш диалог. Диалог, где говорила только она, а я молча внимал её словам.

— Я понимаю твои опасения и твои тревоги, юный альхикмат, но неужели ты думаешь, что если твоя воля дала слабину, то Всеобъемлющий будет с тобой торговаться или идти на какие-то уступки? Играть словно змей с мышкой, раз за разом отпуская от себя?

Аль-Мухит утешает, исцеляет и освобождает от страданий. Но не стоит считать, что Океан добр и милосерден сам по себе. Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что он такое. А ещё знаешь, что он являет своё воплощение далеко не каждому. Но он встречает тебя не в виде голодной стихии, а в человеческом облике, который создан, судя по всему, только для тебя одного.

Дух-Король не приходит к своим жрецам для того, чтоб потакать их слабостям и порокам. Он обнажает и изобличает саму суть человеческой души, даруя ровно то, что они заслужили. Если бы ты стал одержимым, он бы поглотил твою душу сразу же, как только бы ты это ему позволил. Нет, не переживай, Игнеус, ты не сходишь с ума.

Она замолчала и, не мигая, посмотрела на уже опускающееся к горизонту солнце. Точно так же, как её питон. Будто оно знало ответы на все вопросы мира. А может, так оно и было. Потому что она продолжила:

— Но если ты спросишь, одержим ли ты, то ответ будет «да». И это совсем иная одержимость, чем та, на которую ты подумал. Человек, который влюблён, не желает разлучаться со своим избранником ни на секунду. Хочет быть с ним день и ночь, не оставляя ни на миг. Считая минуты в разлуке. Подумай, Игнеус, о том, какие чувства на самом деле наполняют тебя. Это желание могущества, власти и силы Аль-Мухит? Или же это несколько иное и более конкретное желание? Задайся вопросом, почему ты не хочешь покидать Океан? Из-за того пьянящего ощущения всемогущества, что оно дарует? Или же потому, что тебя там кто-то ждёт? И если бы этот кто-то имел возможность находиться здесь, рядом с тобой, была бы твоя жажда утолена? Реши, чего именно ты хочешь, Игнеус. Подумай, что значит любить кого-то и обладать кем-то.

***

Что значит любовь? Я бы привёл сейчас длинное и пространное описание этого чувства, которое можно вычитать в любой энциклопедии, но я не стану этого делать. Как и не стану анализировать и взвешивать на весах рациональности это чувство.

Я знаю, что я люблю, а что я не люблю. Я люблю свою семью. Своих родителей и сестёр. Я люблю свою профессию и путь мага, который избрал. Люблю эту страну и этот город. А ещё я внезапно понял, что не совсем понимаю, чем отличается понятие «люблю» от понятия просто «сильно нравится».

Когда Санитас спросил, нравится ли мне Лендаль, то я, не задумываясь, ответил, что да. Не сразу сообразив, что наше с ним понимание этого слова очень сильно разнится. И каким бы неопытным я ни был в амурных делах, очевидно, что его чувства к нему были совершенно не такими, как мои.

Может, в начале нашего знакомства я был смущён и запутан тем, в какие ситуации нас с Лендалем ставил принц, устраивая нам то свидания, то какие-то розыгрыши, но со временем определился со своим отношением к нему и перестал чувствовать в компании библиотекаря неловкость или какой-то стыд. В его обществе мне всегда было комфортно и спокойно. У нас была уйма тем для разговоров или, наоборот, возможность просто помолчать о чём-то своём. Потому как мы прекрасно понимали друг друга без лишних слов.

Лендаль был моим хорошим другом. И за всё время нашего знакомства мы ни разу не ссорились, ни разу не имели конфликтов и ни разу не разговаривали на повышенных тонах. И дело было вовсе не в том, что он был тихим и неконфликтным человеком, о нет! Если у кого-то выпадала возможность узнать его получше, то он быстро выяснял, что натура у этого внешне неприметного библиотекаря весьма темпераментная.

В отличие от того, как он вёл себя со мной, с принцем он мог запросто общаться на повышенных тонах, не всегда выбирая выражения. Между ними однозначно не было той дружбы, что возникла между нами. Между Лендалем и Санитасом всегда проскальзывало какое-то невысказанное и очень странное «нравится».

Поэтому я задался одним простым вопросом. Хотел бы я, чтобы Лендаль стал моей парой? И задав себе это вопрос, я впал в настоящий ступор.

Нет. Я никогда не размышлял о нём в таком ключе.

Но почему же тогда Аль-Мухит принял его обличье, когда впервые предстал в человеческой форме передо мной, если Лендаль не был тем, кого я люблю и кого хочу?

Если Океан принимает облик Духа-Короля, который выступает протектором для посвящённого, то почему только моим друзьям достались короли ушедших эпох? Точно так же, как другим наследникам до них. И лишь мне одному выпал тот, который существует в качестве потенциальной вероятности? Нет, он тоже однозначно истинный, но при этом уникален тем, что принадлежит не прошлому, а альтернативному настоящему.

Если Аль-Мухит отражает истинную суть реального человека, который был серпенским королём и душа которого принадлежит Океану, то разве не должна суть этой души копироваться полностью и без изменений?

Получается, что Лендаль ибн Антара и Инструмент Лендаль должны быть одной и той же личностью. Но это было не так. Они точно не были одним и тем же существом!

И чем больше я размышлял, тем больше находил между ними различий.

Например, когда Лендаль о чём-то рассуждал и был увлечён разговором, то он зачастую начинал покачивать ногой в том ритме, в котором говорил. А если он пребывал в совсем глубоких раздумьях, то этот аккуратист, который даже носовые платки складывал с невероятной тщательностью, позволял себе сбрасывать обувь и забираться в кресло прямо с ногами. И так сидеть в медитативном состоянии, не обращая внимания на окружающее.

Дух-Король же во время наших с ним бесед любил играть со своими волосами и нитями жемчуга в них, накручивая длинную прядь себе на указательный палец.

Лендаля нельзя было назвать безэмоциональным парнем, нет! Его флегматичность была полностью напускная. Он очень тщательно контролировал выражение своего лица и тон голоса, не всегда позволяя себе расслабляться даже в нашей компании. И лишь забываясь, отваживался на открытую улыбку. А его искренний смех я слышал вообще всего один раз в жизни.

Дух-Король выражал свои чувства бурно и открыто. Не стесняясь ребячиться и валять дурака. Он мог гоняться за убегающими волнами или лежать на песке, совершенно не заботясь своём внешнем виде. Пусть тут всё было подчинено ему, но он не пользовался этим всевластием. Разрешая воде мочить его ноги, а песку забиваться под одежду.

Я заметил и ещё одно отличие. Лендаль абсолютно спокойно относился к необходимости того, чтобы к нему прикасались другие люди или видели его наготу. Он не выказал ни капли недовольства, даже когда мы с Норой в четыре руки и две перчатки заново калибровали его псише после катастрофы в Южном, распластав его голышом в весьма разнузданной позе. Ещё и подшучивал, что тройничка у него давненько не было. Но сам он первым крайне редко прикасался к чужим людям не из требований этикета, а просто потому, что ему этого захотелось. Даже мне за всё время нашего знакомства от него досталось лишь несколько искренних объятий да один невинный поцелуй в подбородок.

Зато Дух-Король просто обожал физический контакт. Он мог неожиданно взять меня под руку и прижаться лбом к плечу. Или обнять со спины, слушая, как бьётся моё сердце.

Более того, в моменты нашей близости он всегда первым проявлял инициативу, лишь потом уступая и со всей откровенностью отдаваясь под мою власть.

Но было у них кое-что общее. То, как они умели смотреть на собеседника через белые полуопущенные ресницы. Слегка снисходительно и при этом почти неуловимо улыбаясь самими кончиками губ.

И если так делал Лендаль, то у меня возникало желание потрепать его по голове, чтобы сбить этот высокомерный настрой.

Но если это делал Дух-Король, то у меня возникало совершенно иное желание. Моя кровь моментально вскипала в жилах от возбуждения.

Человек Лендаль, который имел такую же внешность, такой же голос и такую же манеру излагать свои мысли, не вызывал внутри меня такого пожара желания.

Да, я определённо был влюблён. Был влюблён в сам Аль-Мухит и его воплощение. И желал, чтобы именно Дух-Король был моей парой.

***

Поняв истинную причину своего беспокойства, я перестал переживать об одержимости и смог в достаточной степени уделить своё внимание мирским делам, в частности делам Академии. Жаркая, но всё же осень уже стучалась в двери, и со дня на день прозвенит первый колокол.

Я обвёл взглядом свою лабораторию, которая за эти годы стала мне вторым домом. Вытертые до блеска медные рукоятки учебных приборов и матово мерцающие стационарные аналоги перчаток техномагов. Я не собирался прощаться с универсарием, но как-то так получилось, что я чувствовал, будто именно это оно и есть. Прощание. Прощание с привычным для меня образом жизни.

Моя работа здесь была почти закончена, а потому я позволил себе отвлечься на посторонние мысли, которые я всё никак не мог отпустить.

Интересно, улыбается ли Дух-Король так же искренне каждому, кто к нему приходит, а не только мне?

Разумеется.

Океан любит всех своих детей. И наверняка вкладывает в слово «люблю» не тот смысл, который подразумевают люди. Он давным-давно перестал называть меня «огненным мальчиком», сменив обращение на «мой альхикмат». Но не свыше этого.

Имею ли я право на ревность и на чувство собственничества? Имею ли я не то что право на это, а хотя бы право на возможность иметь такие чувства?

Тот облик, что является мне — лишь маленькая капля. Сам же Аль-Мухит — огромный океан, который никому не принадлежит. Но мы все принадлежим ему. Так чем я лучше бездномагов, если желаю присвоить его себе?

Чего я хочу на самом деле? Весь Океан? Или лишь своего Духа-Короля?

Одно я знаю точно. Это мои чувства и моя ответственность. Я могу желать взаимности или верить, что она есть. Но я не имею права ожидать её на самом деле. Той самоотдачи, которую я бы ждал от избранника сердца, будь он человеком.

И я никогда не буду смотреть на его судьбу при помощи хтомантики под таким углом. Ища путь стать дня него особенным и найдя какую-то лазейку. И если я хочу сохранить свой рассудок холодным, то я никогда в жизни не должен задавать ему один-единственный вопрос. «Любишь ли ты меня не только как своего жреца?»

Не знаю, к чему бы меня привели эти самокопания, но мои размышления были прерваны громким стуком в дверь. И гость, который появился в моём кабинете, зашёл, не дожидаясь того, когда я его приглашу. Ну, Демид Громокрыльный — ректор нашего факультета и имеет право заходить вовсе без стука в любое помещение на кафедре.

— Маны в руку, малефикций. Сидите, не вставайте. Я к вам на короткий неофициальный разговор.

Он стремительно пересёк помещение и остановился напротив моего стола.

Немолодой мужчина, чья походка и манера двигаться выдавала в нём скорее военного, чем преподавателя, и который гордо носил охряную форму нашего факультета как самый настоящий мундир. Собственно, так и есть, он правда был нашим командиром в битве по обузданию магии и студентов.

Выдержав небольшую паузу и сурово сдвинув брови, он продолжил:

— Иначе бы я вызвал вас на ковёр, а не сам пришёл по вашу душу. Давайте не будем делать вид, что мы не понимаем друг друга. И не будем оглядываться на ту ничего не значащую формулировку, что указана в бумагах, которые нам прислали из дворца. Я не первый год занимаю эту должность и умею читать между строк. Скажите прямо, неужели это правда?

Не церемонясь и чувствуя себя хозяином положения, ректор опёрся костяшками пальцев на столешницу, нависая надо мной. Да, во времена студенчества эта поза вызывала у нас сущий ужас. Особенно если он останавливался так напротив тебя посреди экзамена и глядел, что же написано в экзаменационном бланке. Сейчас я смог остаться совершенно собранным, и когда ответил на его вопрос, то мой голос ни разу не дрогнул.

— Да, всё так и есть. Меня просят разработать и внедрить план переоборудования манасети жилой части дворца на новый стандарт напряжения маны. С повышенной системой безопасности и автономным резервным питанием. Так как работа масштабная, то с отрывом от преподавания в Академии. Заявление о том, что в этом году я не смогу набрать студентов на курс и вести лекторство, я принёс вам ещё две недели назад. С указанием всех причин и подробной схемой передачи учебного плана моему преемнику.

Ректор вздохнул и поглядел на меня так, будто подловил на списывании, но отеческим тоном продолжил увещевать меня:

— Я же просил без вот этого… Неужели вы считаете, что такой огромный заказ от короны можно поручить всего одному малефикцию второй ступени при наличии лучших специалистов со всей страны?

Прекрасно, он журит меня чисто для порядка, но на деле уже подписал бумаги, отправив меня в служебную командировку.

— Нет, я так не считаю. И не думаю, что буду единственным специалистом. Я всего-то скромный консультант, которого сочли достойным этой работы. Но вы правы, это всего лишь официальная версия на бумаге. Думается мне, что по факту заказ будет куда более разнообразным в плане задействованных кадровых специалистов.

— И потому вы считаете, что я без разговоров подмахну ваше заявление прямо перед началом семестра и отпущу?

— Именно потому, что вы не первый год являетесь ректором, то также прекрасно понимаете, что это была не моя инициатива. И если корона чего-то хочет, а волю её озвучивает такой высокопоставленный человек, как ректор Тыква, который решает кому давать допуск к этой разработке, то спорить с данным решением такому ничтожному малефикцию второй ступени, как я — последнее дело. Но подумайте об истинной ценности ресурса, которой обладаете, мастер Демид. Ценности этого события для факультета и универсария. Что важнее? Преподаватель, который возьмёт себе на курс десяток балбесов, или же…

— Или же возможность иметь своего человека при дворе?

А вот настала моя очередь увещевать его и склонять на свою сторону.

— Ах, если бы во дворец нужен был очередной лизоблюд, который умеет развлекать высший свет, то я точно был бы последним, кого пригласят. Считаете, меня собираются нанять штатным магом на постоянную основу? Нет, я говорю о престиже нашей кафедры и факультета. Какими бы передовыми и прогрессивными разработками мы ни занимались, техномагия — очень молодая наука. И за нами по-прежнему тянется шлейф приземлённости. Будто бы мы не настоящие маги, а простые ремесленники. И возможность выпускнику нашей кафедры поучаствовать в столь большом проекте, подробности которого я пока не могу вам озвучить, это ли не шанс подняться в глазах магического сообщества? А заодно утереть нос факультету Стихийной магии. Насколько мне известно, специалисты их кафедры не получали личного приглашения от самого короля Ариста Альбы.

Я достал из внутреннего кармана сюртука конверт из узнаваемой гербовой бумаги, но продемонстрировал его на краткий миг, почти сразу же спрятав обратно. И давая понять, что вот оно, настоящее приглашение, а не то сухое заявление, которое пришло на имя ректората. Создавая атмосферу таинственности и взыграв на самолюбии ректора. Который был вечно на ножах с чванливым Сереном, ректором стихийников, чтящим превыше всего благородство происхождения и древность рода. Магической науки это касалось тоже, а потому он презирал все специальности, которые были на его взгляд недостаточно возвышенными.

Придя с ректором Демидом к полному согласию и разрешив все вопросы «неофициально», мы попрощались и вернулись к своим прерванным занятиям.

Впрочем, мои занятия на сегодня здесь были уже закончены. Стоит вернуться к тому, из-за чего вообще затевался весь этот перевод во дворец.

Я удовлетворённо проглядел гобелен вероятностей. Всё вышло наилучшим образом.

Если бы меня тихо перевели внештатным специалистом под протекцию короны, как изначально планировал король Арист, исход был бы хуже. Пара слов нужным людям и все, разумеется, утёрлись бы. Но тогда начались бы пересуды, а чем Игнеус Шестирукий такой особенный, что удостоился подобной чести? Кому он там подмазал и отсосал? Сейчас же лично сам ректор, подогреваемый амбициями, будет создавать мне положительный имидж, рассказывая о моих талантах и о том, какого гения взрастила кафедра, раз его лично пригласили консультантом во дворец.

Кстати, о письме. Оно было вовсе не от короля, с которым мы общались в основном через блик-зеркало, а от Карии. Это было приглашение на церемонию Наречения имени, которая состоится девятого числа месяца Вереска, в ближайшее лунное затмение в этом году.

Разумеется, я и без этого знал, когда это произойдёт, ведь сам лично контролировал процесс изменения судьбы Лендаля. Но это письмо, написанное рукой принцессы и переданное мне в руки, добавляло вещественности и правдивости тому, что скоро должно произойти. Небольшая гирька, брошенная на весы и склоняющая исход в нашу строну.

Кстати, разработка, которой мы занимались с мастером Морголо, тоже не была выдумкой, так что перед ректором я почти не покривил душой. Но пока что есть более приоритетные задачи.

Именно поворот судьбы — это та причина, что требовала необходимости не отвлекаться на преподавание и работу в Академии. Заставляя меня в последнее время ночевать во дворце чаще, чем у себя.

Когда Лендаль принял для самого себя собственное происхождение и назвал себя альбийским именем в Зале Древ, то вспышка света, которая окутала его, чуть не ослепила мой внутренний взор. Гобелен его судьбы начал ткаться новыми яркими нитями. Но именно что начал, процесс слияния только запустился и был рваным и нестабильным. Мне то и дело приходилось проверять, насколько хорошо Ангуис Альба вписывается во вселенную, насколько прочными нитями пришивается к нему то прошлое, которое было создано буквально из ничего стараниями короля Ариста и ректора Морголо. И насколько надёжно он закрывает собой Лендаля. Серпенца, следы существования которого мы с Норой с особой тщательностью убирали из этого мира.

Но как бы хорошо у нас всё ни шло, провести официальную церемонию надо.

Сегодня протекция королевской судьбы сияет во всю мощь и защищает Лендаля, завтра Клеймо снова набирает силу. А потому мы придерживались плана и не удовлетворились тем, что имели на данный момент.

Тем более что я понимал чувства короля Ариста, который хотел подобной церемонией не только уберечь своего брата от злого Рока, но и восстановить справедливость.

Вернуть ему то, что должно быть его по праву. Лендаль хлебнул слишком много горечи от чаши своей жизни и заслуживает большего, чем имеет.

Нет, я говорю не о громком и официальном признании, титулах и регалиях — это всё мишура. А наконец-то о возможности разделения груза своей тайны с другими. Тепло и поддержка друзей. Наличие нормальной семьи, которая его любит. Не из нужды, а искренне и по-настоящему.

Хотя вот тут у меня возникли определённые вопросы. Учитывая, что Санитас и Лендаль родичи, некоторые проявления чувств между ними были ни разу не родственными. Я, конечно, не специалист в подобном, но кажется, что творящееся между ними в последнее время стало невероятно очевидным. Даже для меня.

Но да, надо заниматься не смакованием подробностей их личной жизни, а поторопиться во дворец и проверить, как там дела у ребят. Потому как сегодня днём мне на перчатку поступил сигнал о небольшой дестабилизации в работе ошейника. Опять. Четвёртый раз за эту неделю. Надо снова подкрутить цепи анимуса.

Что же, я был готов к подобному и, если честно, ожидал, что всё будет намного хуже. Непрерывная работа псише из-за того, что Лен теперь был вынужден постоянно колдовать, безумно перегружала орихалковые контуры, а это, в свою очередь, не могло не сказаться на функционировании последовательностей ошейника. Его цепи сейчас сбоят всё чаще и чаще, но как только завершится церемония Наречения имени, надеюсь, что успешно — всё вернётся на круги своя.

И весь этот маскарад можно будет прекратить.

Да уж, заставить исчезнуть «Лендаля» — это вам не шутки.

Что значит, исчезнуть? А то и значит. Никакого использования кресла, никакого посещения привычных мест и никакого обычного времяпровождения. Я крайне строго рекомендовал Лендалю больше не бывать в библиотеке, не вести занятия и не брать в руки книг. И даже сменить мелкие привычки. Не только для того, чтоб обманывать судьбу, а для того, чтоб в Ангуисе никто не узнал Лендаля. Ведь если Лендаль мог приглушать своё присутствие и быть бледной мышкой, то Ангуису нужно было блистать.

Нечаянно засветиться в свите «отца», посещая небольшие приёмы. Проводить время со своими «братом и сестрой». Быть одним из гостей на дне рождения принца, который в этом году отмечался крайне скромно и в узком кругу приближённых. Несколько таких выходов в свет сделали своё дело, а слухи стали бурлить по столице с утроенной силой.

При этом не бывает худа без добра. Прискорбное происшествие с культом Чёрной Девы нам даже сыграло на руку, дав обоснование тому, почему Инструмент принца так внезапно исчез.

Делу с похищением людей дали ход, а все виновники понесли наказание. Скандал вышел шумным и неслабо всколыхнул общественность. И хоть подробности не стали достоянием широких масс, но шила в мешке не утаишь. Люди при дворе узнали, что жертвой похищения также была собственность принца Санитаса. И как ни крути, наружу выплыло и то, как именно он пострадал.

Поэтому Лендаль на некоторое время был «отправлен» в санаторий в Монастырских Горах поправлять своё здоровье. Как телесное, так и ментальное. Видали, господа, как королевская семья заботится о своих слугах? Не то что большая часть Благородных.

Ещё один сигнал на перчатку! Не время копаться!

Господин Морголо давно подписал мне допуск во дворец, позволяющий совершать длинный телепорт в общественную точку для провешивания порталов. А там уже за десяток солнечных минут можно и пешочком добраться до Серебряного Дома.

Хотя я всегда мог оказаться там почти моментально, используя пути Аль-Мухит. Но пользовался этим преимуществом крайне редко, считая появление без предупреждения как минимум нетактичным. Сейчас же было не до культурностей!

Подстроив перчатку на частоту ошейника Лена, я провесил портал через Мухит сразу же к нему!

— Что случилось?!

Мои глаза заметались по комнате, в которую меня выкинуло, и я почти сразу нашёл Лендаля. С ним внешне всё было вроде как в порядке за исключением испуга на лице. Чего не скажешь про Санитаса, лицо которого обильно заливала кровь.

— У нас тут случилась порча мебели головой нашего сиятельного принца, — Нора кивком поприветствовала меня и вернулась к прерванному занятию.

Она убирала осколки разбитого стекла с пола, а Илли старательно отмывала его от крови. Судя по их спокойному поведению, что бы ни случилось — всё было позади и не имело серьёзных последствий.

Кария тоже была тут и уже приступала к врачеванию брата, крепко прижав пальцы к его вискам. С терпеливостью и бесстрастностью. Будто мать, показывающая своим сдержанным поведением, что ссадина на коленке — сущий пустяк для настоящего мужчины. Но перед этим не забывшая тщательно проверить и отряхнуть своего упавшего малыша.

Присмотревшись, я понял, что только со стороны зрелище было таким кровавым. Лоб принца пересекал длинный, но не слишком глубокий порез, который хоть и обильно кровил, не был опасен для жизни и здоровья.

Ага, судя по разбитой стеклянной дверце шкафа, именно здесь произошёл конфликт интересов его светлости и мебели, из которой принц вышел победителем, хоть и не без потерь.

Услышав слова Норы, Санитас показал ей неприличный жест и обратился к Лендалю:

— Всё в порядке? Ты не пострадал?

Тот отрицательно помотал головой и ответил:

— Не надо было меня ловить. Когда возникают помехи, то бывает, что я не могу справиться с управлением своим телом. Так что я просто позволяю себе аккуратно упасть и жду, пока снова смогу взять свои ноги под контроль. Такой себе неуклюжий царевич, который постоянно падает на ровном месте. Не иначе как от свалившегося на него счастья. Ну что со мной могло произойти, Сани? Максимум набил бы себе синяк.

— Ну так и со мной тоже всё нормально.

Стараниями Карии порез на его голове уже затянулся и продолжал заживать прямо на глазах. Лендаль укоризненно покачал головой, и они с принцессой обменялись взглядами, в которых читалось то, что они думают о Санитасе. И этот синхронный жест подчеркнул, как же они невероятно похожи! Не только своим выражением лица, но и внешне.

Всё никак не могу привыкнуть к его новому облику! Лендаля сейчас было просто не узнать. В таком виде он выглядел натуральным альбийцем и без труда мог выдавать себя за сына короля.

Я привык, что Лендаль всегда был бледным настолько, что аж просвечивал. Светлая кожа, светлые волосы, светлая свободная одежда.

Сейчас всё было не так. Его волосы были завиты и выкрашены в такой же золотистый цвет, как у Карии и Санитаса. Белые брови и ресницы тоже были прокрашены, теперь красиво оттеняя глубокую зелень глаз. А потому он казался не бледным призраком, а фарфоровой златовласой куколкой с безупречной белизной кожи, которую даже румянец смел касаться едва-едва.

Одежда тоже была совсем не такой, в какую его обычно наряжала Кария. Никаких нейтральных оттенков. Никакого серебра и редкого вкрапления бирюзового.

Сочная киноварь, терракота и золото!

Нарядный сюртук с обильной вышивкой и декором, с кучей пуговичек и застёжек. Вычурный шейный платок, надёжно прячущий ошейник. Сложно скроенные брюки с богато украшенной перевязью, заправленные в высокие кожаные сапоги на каблуках. Тоже весьма щедро отделанные вставками из замши. В общем, такая одежда, которую Лендаль терпеть не мог, но сейчас носил с вызовом самому себе, о чём говорила его невероятно прямая и напряжённая спина.

Было и ещё кое-что новое. Мне нечасто доводилось видеть Лендаля стоящим, но я точно запомнил, что ростом он был лишь немногим выше юной принцессы, которая всё ещё продолжала расти. Сейчас же Лендаль обгонял её минимум на полголовы!

Неужели обувь способна добавить человеку столько роста?!

— Лендаль, а ты не мог бы разуться?

— Мог бы, но зачем?

— Мне кажется, что ты стал выше. И вроде бы как немного взрослее? Нет, я понимаю, что новый образ коснулся всего твоего внешнего вида, но, по-моему, ты правда прибавил немного в росте.

Глаза Лендаля удивлённо округлились. Он кивнул и, поспешно присев на стул, начал неумело развязывать сложную шнуровку на сапогах. Пока ему на выручку не пришла Нора и, чрезвычайно ловко и быстро распустив все узлы, стянула с него сапоги.

Я ожидал увидеть, что чулки на его ногах будут такие же яркие и помпезные, как и всё остальное в его образе, но обнаружил, что его ступни были тщательно перебинтованы лентами с вшитыми нитями регенерации.

Ну разумеется! Если теперь он вынужден передвигаться исключительно на своих двоих, то с непривычки на его нежной коже постоянно появляются мозоли. А он даже и словом не заикнулся мне о том, как больно ему ходить!

Я подошёл к нему, и когда он встал, попытался визуально оценить встревожившие меня изменения. Но наша разница в росте всё ещё оставалась достаточно велика.

Хотя тут мне пришёл на выручку Санитас, который уже успел кое-как отмыть лицо от крови и развернул Лена к себе. А потом очень внимательно посмотрел на него.

— И правда стал выше. Раньше он задирал голову, чтоб заглянуть мне в глаза, а сейчас…

Их лица были невероятно близко друг к другу, и меня это неожиданно смутило, будто я увидел то, что не предназначалось для посторонних. Мне показалось, что их губы вот-вот соприкоснутся, а фраза, которую не договорил Санитас, должна была звучать как: «А сейчас мне не надо даже наклоняться, чтоб его поцеловать».

Ох, какой же я испорченный!

А ведь я тут не для того, чтоб подглядывать за чужими отношениями!

— Поэтому давай-ка я займусь тем, зачем так резво прискакал, — я постарался взять себя в руки и сосредоточиться на своей основной задаче. — У тебя сегодня дважды были сбои. И чем дальше, тем они чаще. Заодно сниму диагностические данные с ошейника и бионические показатели.

Переключив шпаты на змееперчатке в режим процессора информации, я вытащил из неё тонкую цепочку с подвеской в виде хризантемы, которую подключил к его ошейнику, давно избавившись от необходимости замыкать контуры на его шее непосредственно рукой.

И пока он снова обувался при помощи горничной, я считывал данные, которые накопились. Что данные за последние дни, что данные диагностик, которые я проводил ему ранее.

— Ничего не понимаю…

Не считая небольшого разлада в сдерживающих цепях, которые я калибровал уже прямо сейчас, все показатели были в абсолютной норме, а вот физические характеристики несколько отличались от тех, которые были внесены в базу данных. Что я и озвучил присутствующим.

— Даже во время стабильной работы контракта скачки роста вполне возможны у юных Инструментов, господин малефикций, — неожиданно вмешалась Нора, напомнив, что она тоже разбирается в данном вопросе. — Когда требуется экстренная врачебная помощь и лечение оказывается с передачей виталити. В таком случае человеку на контракте серебра перепадает немного жизненных сил от донора, где утечка времени является вынужденной… Внедрение чужой виталити вполне может спровоцировать подобное.

Кария согласно кивнула её словам.

— Я ведь лечила его так дважды, может ли быть, что дело именно в этом?

— Вполне. Незначительное взросление за то время, пока в крови циркулирует чужая жизненная сила. Мы видим его каждый день и просто не заметили, что он стал немного старше.

И тут меня осенило.

— Но зачастую это фиксируется только инструментальным путём… Никак не визуально. Нора, ты гений! У тебя есть старые записи его показателей? Мне нужна твоя статистика за всё время.

Когда она вернулась вместе со своей перчаткой и я получил от неё архив с данными, то стал сопоставлять их со своей информацией. И снова ничего, что выбивалось бы за рамки. Разумеется, все показатели в норме! Этот Инструмент был самым тщательно настраиваемым и контролируемым на моей памяти!

Вот данные, какими они были, когда мы только познакомились. Вот данные, которые были получены после подключения к псише и отладки. Вот данные после переконрактирования. Вот и данные последних дней, когда я постоянно его подстраивал.

Все погрешности в границах нормы. Но именно что в границах!

Инструмент — невероятно сложный механизм. Не бывает двух одинаковых показателей одного параметра даже в течение пары недель, они постоянно изменяются и плавают. Но если сравнить и сопоставить все данные статистики за длительный период, то можно определить ту или иную тенденцию.

Моя перчатка наконец-то перестала жужжать и мерцать контурами, завершив свою работу и выдав мне результат. Вот та тенденция, которую мы упустили из вида!

Всё моё блуждание в потёмках это результат слепой веры в то, что мы считали его контракт категорически и абсолютно бессрочным!

— Только инструментально можно определить, что началось иссякание… — прошептал я, подняв глаза на присутствующих. — Нора, его контракт стал с определяемым сроком…

— И что это значит? — уточнил принц.

Санитас уже сидел на низкой софе около Лендаля, слишком уж близко как на мой взгляд, не без боя вырвавшись из рук Норы, посчитавшей его окровавленную одежду неприемлемой в присутствии принцессы. И сейчас она решительно требовала привести себя в порядок, пытаясь расцепить эту парочку. Но Санитас игнорировал её требования и, в конце концов, вежливо послал куда подальше. Дурачатся как дети малые! Хоть что-то совсем не изменилось в нашей жизни.

И образцом такой монолитной незыблемости в привычках являлась Илли. Она старательно исполняла свою роль Золотого Галстука при принцессе и оставалась как всегда сдержанной. Что в действиях, что на словах. Не обращая внимания на суету, она преспокойно сервировала чайный столик. Давно привыкнув, что эта эмоциональная и темпераментная компания сейчас пошумит, но совсем скоро угомонится, переключившись на другое занятие. Ведь собрались они в покоях принцессы для чаепития и примерки одеяний, в которых Лендаль будет щеголять в Союзном Храме во время Наречения. Так что надо расставить все чайные приборы и не забыть о неожиданном госте.

— Позвольте объяснить, — ответила ему Нора вместо меня. — Только нормально, а не так, как сейчас это будет делать Игнеус, цитируя выдержки из руководства. Как вы знаете, время гарантии контракта на Инструмент всегда прописывается чётко. Полгода. Год. Два. Но это не значит, что после истечения этого срока всё сразу же прекратится и ошейник снимется сам по себе.

Она подошла к выключенной настольной лампе, повернула декоративный тумблер на его корпусе и зажгла свет.

— Так работает прибор, запитанный от манасети. Ты включаешь ток маны — свет горит. Выключаешь — гаснет. Но делать подобное с живым человеком не только негуманно, но ещё и непрактично. Инструмент «горит» всё то время, пока действует его контракт.

После чего она указал пальцем на холодный камин.

— Инструмент работает вот так. Камин растапливают дровами, и когда они прогорят, то уголья отдают свой жар в течение нескольких часов, даруя нам тепло. В случае Инструмента жар держится до нескольких лет, и его остывание будет происходить не резко, а точно так же медленно и равномерно, как холодеет камин, в который больше не подбрасывают дрова.

— Так и есть, — я решил всё же добавить подробностей, — заклинатель гарантирует тот срок, в который Инструмент будет работать исправно и без ослабления талантов. Ведь проще и, по факту, дешевле как для зачарователя, так и для Инструмента вовремя продлевать свой контракт на новый срок. И лучше с точки зрения законодательства. С этим делом сейчас очень строго, а за трудовое рабство можно получить огромные штрафы и даже сесть в тюрьму.

Но это не значит, что как только оговорённый срок истечёт, то действие ошейника сразу же прекратится, нет! Прописывание автоматического отключения цепей после истечения гарантийного срока делается исключительно в целях безопасности. Особенно у тех инструментов, ослабление талантов которых может привести к опасности для их жизни или к вреду для окружающих. Но если мы говорим об Инструментах бытового плана или тех, которые работают сами на себя, а не по найму, то такая практика, как правило, не требуется. Даже после истечения гарантийного срока ещё пару месяцев Инструмент может исправно работать, теряя усиление своих способностей понемногу и очень плавно. А само начало затухания цепей можно отследить исключительно аппаратным путём! Вот что мы упустили!

Сообразила что к чему быстрее всех принцесса Кария, потому как она не стала задавать глупые вопросы из серии «как это возможно» или «почему ты ничего не заметил раньше», а лишь уточнила:

— И если мы говорим о контракте на столь огромный срок, то мы не знаем, когда конкретно это ослабление началось?

— Именно. Пока все его показатели в граничных допущениях нормы. Учитывая скачки и перепады — с натяжкой, но всё же терпимо. Но на руках есть статистика за полгода, она говорит, что контракт Лена уже не бессрочный, он иссякает. Его время начинает брать своё.

И если Кария была спокойна и даже обрадована такими вестями, то Санитас встревожился не на шутку.

— Сколько времени это продлится?

Я провёл прогноз изменений показателей и определил вероятные тенденции, прежде чем ответить.

— Точно не дни и месяцы. Скорее всего, год или полтора.

Лендаль вцепился в ошейник так, что костяшки его пальцев побелели, хотя куда уж больше! А на щеках выступил лихорадочный румянец. И он тоже явно не был обрадован подобным известием. И когда он заговорил, в его голосе звучал неподдельный ужас:

— Какой уж там год? Это Лендаль-серпенец подчиняется законам серебра, но Ангуису-альбийцу нет дела до этих законов, не так ли?

— Да. И нет, — я понял причину его страха и поспешил успокоить. — Этот процесс начался далеко не тогда, когда ты согласился взять себе имя Ангуис. Эти изменения копились в тебе капля за каплей. Изменения, которые отдаляли тебя от сущности Инструмента. Мы расшатали твой контракт. Все мы. Нора дала тебе возможность чаровать, снабдив псише. Я отвёл тебя к Океану обходным путём, дав возможность встретить самого себя. Ты сам произвёл разрыв своего контракта. И пусть он был восстановлен почти сразу же, но всё равно некоторое время ты не являлся Инструментом. Всё это небольшие кирпичики, которые выпадали из той стены, что отделяет Инструмент от естественного течения времени. Лендаль, ты делал то, что Инструмент делать не может. Ты был тем, кем Инструмент быть не должен! Стена полна зияющих прорех и время начинает просачиваться сквозь неё. То, что ты сейчас примеряешь на себя иную судьбу и иное имя — кульминация этого процесса. Даже если отказаться от этого, то пройдёт достаточно времени и твой контракт иссякнет сам по себе.

— Так это же хорошо? — уточнила Кария. — Лендаль освободится от служения. Его жизнь станет снова ему принадлежать. И он сможет нормально ходить, а не мучиться как вот сейчас.

И тут я услышал необычный звук, который разнёсся по комнате, моментально прекратив какие-либо разговоры.

Нет, он не был необычным сам по себе. Необычным был его источник. Я услышал смех. Я услышал, как смеётся Лендаль. Это был не смех радости, но глубокой скорби. И у меня волосы зашевелились на голове от понимания того, что Лендаль сейчас скажет.

— Ничего хорошего в этом нет, — произнёс Лендаль. — Вы позабыли ради которой цели на меня надели ошейник? Вы позабыли, кем я был, когда слетел с катушек в Южном? Это не просто Дух-Король. Это воплощённый Мухит. Который в человеческий форме тот ещё мудак. И нет, это не оскорбление, это констатация факта. Вы заметили, как тогда изменился мой характер? Чем я стал, лишившись человечности? Сильнейший из демонов! Тогда его целью не стояло как-то навредить вам, в первую очередь его заботило собственное благополучие в далёкой перспективе, и только вы могли его обеспечить. Вот он и был паинькой. Но паинька — это не то слово, которым стоит описывать дикую стихию.

Да уж, мог бы не напоминать. Только благодаря тому, что Мухит сам пожелал держать себя в узде и показал, как себя спеленать, мы смогли без проблем дождаться Санитаса, чтобы он надел ошейник и проследил за «возвращением» Лендаля. И хоть наслушался я в свой адрес тогда много чего интересного, но понимал, что он просто хотел позабавиться. А что если бы он захотел чего-то иного? Что если бы он был серьёзен? Смог бы кто из людей ему противопоставить хоть что-то?

— Тогда был форс-мажор, — согласился я, — всё пошло принудительно и через одно место. Разрыв был моментальным и неконтролируемым. Но, возможно, если подобное будет происходить понемногу, шаг за шагом, то выплеска этой силы не произойдёт. Дух-Король балансирует обеими своими ипостасями, поддерживая равновесие между человеком и Океаном. Думаю, ты плавно войдёшь в естественное течение времени, полностью контролируя себя. Мы же больше не видели, чтобы подобное повторялось.

Но мои надежды моментально разбил Санитас:

— Подобное повторялось! День создания петли был не единственным случаем. Совсем недавно, пусть и ненадолго, он потерял контроль над собой и снова перестал быть человеком. Он не успел ничего натворить, потому как я смог его «заморозить», используя командное заклинание Подчинения. Возможно, это происходило и ранее. На доли лунной секунды, когда Лендаль утрачивал способность сохранять собственное «я». Он говорит, что Мухит почти не сдерживается сковывающими изнутри цепями.

Принц подорвался со своего места, но вместо яростного расхаживания по комнате и выплеска эмоций, которыми он был так характерен, он налил себе чашку горячего чая и залпом её выпил, даже не поморщившись. Если он и не успокоился, то смог держать себя в руках. Налив ещё одну чашку и позволив Илли обслужить остальных, он вернулся на софу. Но напиток передал Лендалю и продолжил свою мысль:

— И если это происходит потому, что ошейник перестаёт работать, то как мы сможем его сдержать, если подобное повторится в будущем? Нам точно стоит делать то, что задумано? Ведь из-за необходимости жить чужой жизнью Лендалю с каждым днём становится всё тяжелее контролировать сердце Бездны.

— Да уж, — согласился я, — намешано в нём немало. И его смертное тело не выдерживает. Но с точки зрения Аль-Мухит дела обстоят наоборот. Не тяжелее. Легче. Стабильнее. Я это чувствую сам, и спрашивал у Набии. Она сказала, что всё именно так, как и должно быть. Как было во времена до катастрофы. Пусть в мире нет Духа-Короля в привычном понимании этого слова, но, тем не менее, всё хорошо. Всё так, как оно было раньше. Без цепей и льдов. Аль-Мухит не страдает от голода. Лендаль справляется со своей задачей ничуть не хуже, чем его предшественники. И гобелен его судьбы говорит, что всё происходящее идёт по благоприятному пути. Именно потому мы и не заметили, что с ним что-то не так. Потому что всё так.

Санитас обдумал мои слова и развернулся к Лену, будто пытаясь высмотреть в нём тень грядущей беды. А может, так оно и было. Он просматривал вероятности будущего, но очень нежно и деликатно, будто собирая росу с цветов, стараясь не потревожить ни единый лепесток. Потому как ни единая ниточка-струна даже не вздрогнула, когда он использовал свой дар.

— Ты прав, друг мой Игни, я погорячился с выводами. Нам нужно Наречение именно поэтому. Чтобы уберечь его. Иначе он рано или поздно погибнет от проклятия. И тогда всё точно выйдет из-под контроля, выпустив в наш мир то, что ни в коем случае нельзя выпускать.

***

Назначенный день настал. Точнее, ночь. Ещё точнее — не слишком густые сумерки сразу после захода солнца. Скоро взойдёт полная луна и чуть более чем через час начнётся полное затмение лика Лунной Девы. Через час, когда все детали механизма встанут на нужные места и шестерёнки судьбы Лендаля будут готовы вращаться в совершенно новом направлении. Но не со скрипом и перебоями, как было до этого, а плавно и размеренно. Смазанные всем необходимым.

Я уже незримо поджидал начала церемонии внутри Союзного Храма, на который пал наш выбор. Жрицы были посвящены в тонкость и деликатность дела и, что бы ни произошло за закрытыми дверями, они будут хранить сдержанное молчание. Даже если сюда заявится сам король, хе-хе.

Кстати, скромная процессия во главе с королём уже тоже должна была выдвинуться из дворца. По канону совершая этот путь пешком, освещая себе путь фонариками на длинных рукоятках. И хотя в современном городе никогда не наступала настоящая глубокая ночь, традиция эта, как и многие, сохранилась до сих пор.

Многие верования живы, пройдя к нам сквозь столетия.

Моя семья была не очень религиозна, но с уважением чтила все традиции Альбы, воспитывая нас в духе осознания того, что так правильно. В детстве я не слишком разбирался что к чему, просто отмечая праздники со всеми и радуясь подаркам. В юношестве я стал жёстким атеистом и только немного повзрослев понял, для чего людям нужна религия. А не только вера.

Храмы Девы и Алтари Охотника организовывали большое количество событий, вокруг которых крутилась человеческая жизнь. Рождение детей, вхождения их во взрослую жизнь, сочетание браком и похороны. Расследование преступлений и наказание за провинности. Служители тоже состояли не из одних фанатиков веры и прислужников, которые зажигают свечи. Они выполняли работу целителей, учителей, воинов и защитников. Они следили за порядком в обществе, что позволяло ему функционировать.

Они были тем, что позволяло существовать обществу как таковому.

Ведь если сейчас вопросами жизни целой страны занимались министерства и ведомства, то раньше, сотни лет назад, все эти обязанности лежали на плечах храмовников. И даже сейчас многие вопросы так и остались достаточно неотделимы от Храма и Алтаря, чтобы их с лёгкостью можно было передать в какое-то ведомство. А потому мой атеизм превратился в умеренный рационализм. И я понял, что как бы странно это ни звучало, это понимание пришло потому, что у меня добавилось ума.

Я оглядел убранство храма и изящные стеклянные витражи, украшающие потолок и оконные проёмы. Очень красиво.

И обратившись к своему внутреннему взору, я увидел, что всё здесь гармонично сплетается со струнами мира, исправно и старательно выводя свою партию в звучании оркестра, исполняющего гимн жизни.

В звучании музыки, которая наполняла этот храм, чувствовалась рука некой высшей силы, которая направляла её и контролировала. Гобелен внутри храма был богатым и многоцветным, который ткался многие годы и который не распустить за единый миг.

И если задуматься, то чему тут удивляться?

Как часто в последнее время я сам отдавал себя на волю высшей силы, не пытаясь осмыслить всё разумом, но принимая на веру. Придя к пониманию не только через рациональные факты, но и по зову души? Разве малефикций, выпускник Академии, не стал альхикматом? Высшим жрецом? Я и сам сейчас посвятил себя служению высшей силе, хотя год назад я бы ни за что не поверил, что стану тем, кто я есть.

И если бы я, вернувшись из Аль-Мухит, попытался рассказать о нём простым людям? О тех образах, которые он показывает? Что бы я им описал? Океан, высокие скалы, бескрайнее пурпурное небо, звёзды, которые не гаснут даже в сиянии синего солнца.

Думаю, вышли бы красивые и запутанные легенды, точно такие же, которые нам известны по преданиям и верованиям многих народов. Они были бы приближены в своих формах к тому, что нам привычно и понятно.

Но если бы я рассказал им о другом? О настоящем устройстве Океана, о точке сопряжения измерения Мухит и нашего мира? О том, что явилось мне, когда я побывал на изнанке наших миров и взглянул в глаза Абсолюта? Когда я был одновременно и музыкой вселенной, и её исполнителем. Как бы я описал это другим людям? Какими словами? Какими образами?

Так и этот храм, так и сказания о Деве — это путь, идя по которому, люди пытаются постичь высшую волю. Тот путь, каким они его себе понимают. Это место — тоже частичное отражение всего сущего. А значит, так же истинно, как и образы Океана, которые создали серпенцы для облегчения понимания божественности.

И пока я наслаждался внезапно снизошедшими на меня умиротворением, стоя под лучами полной луны, проникающими через витражный потолок, главный участник сегодняшней церемонии прибыл в Храм. Потому как огни в зале начали гаснуть один за другим, оставив лишь мерцание небольших лампадок, ознаменовав, что вот-вот начнётся Наречение. И вот-вот начнётся затмение.

Первыми в зал вошли две жрицы, вполголоса напевая ритуальную песню без слов. Спокойную и ласковую как колыбельная матери. Эту мелодию поддержал какой-то струнный инструмент, скрытый от глаз присутствующих, но слышимый на весь зал. Мелодия эта была негромкой и ненавязчивой, то затухающей, то вновь берущей несколько мелодичных аккордов.

Потом появился Арист, и если бы он был молодым отцом, то нёс бы своё дитя на руках. Но так как ребёночек был уже немного взрословат, то он зашёл следом за ним сам и занял своё место в центре ритуального круга на полу, отображающего циклы Луны. А гордый «отец» встал чуть в стороне.

После этого к церемонии могут присоединиться ближайшие родственники или друзья, которых мы изначально не планировали, но всё же сошлись на мнении, что присутствие Санитаса и Карии ничем не помешает.

И последней в залу традиционно заходила жрица, которая запирала за собой двери, которые не впустят и не выпустят отсюда никого, пока ребёнку не будет дано его Имя.

Церемония началась.

Главный участник сего действа казался совершенно равнодушным к происходящему, будто даже не слыша голоса жрицы, начавшей ритуал, как только край тени упал на лик Девы. Но я-то знал, что это было не так. Я видел, как дрожит вокруг него зеленоватое туманное марево, как яростно и бессильно мерцает над его головой Клеймо.

Но внешне это никак не проявлялось, Лендаль стоял ровно и уверенно, принимая свою судьбу.

В своих слепящих белых одеяниях с ярко-алыми узорами он был точкой яркого цвета посреди глубоких теней, властвующих в храме. Одновременно маленький и ничтожный в великолепии этого здания и пред ликом великого таинства. Но как свежий снег сияющий непорочностью в сумеречных лучах кроваво-красного затмения.

Музыка зазвучала не только в ушах. Музыка разлилась по всей моей душе.

Великая симфония. Я узрел сияние золотого нимба, что окутало голову Лендаля, мягко очертив профиль, сделав его похожим на изображения Лунной Девы. Будто сама богиня сейчас снизошла в этот мир в его лице. И судя по всему, это если не видели, то чувствовали все присутствующие, восхищённо взирая на юношу, который только что был Наречён.

Я увидел, что Клеймо почти растворилось в этом мягком и ровном сиянии. Всё, что мы планировали, получилось. Его имя прижилось к нему. И будто бы часть его потерянной души вновь вернулась к своему владельцу.

Судьба Лена очистилась!

Я почувствовал это самыми своими костями. Всем своим естеством. Как вздрогнул Океан от падения последних оков. Я ощутил, как он освобождается. Как над Аль-Мухит восходит второе солнце. Не привычное синеватое, а пламенно-золотое.

Спиральные завитки зелёного тумана вокруг Лендаля полностью исчезли, растворившись, дыхание Бездны и ледяная кровь отступили куда-то глубоко, усмирившись. Он стал меньше морем и больше человеком.

Но миг этого триумфального сияния был очень недолог.

Внезапно его поглотила тьма!

Но не багряная тьма клейма приговора. Та тьма, которую я уже однажды видел. Чёрно-изумрудная тьма открытия Бездны. Всполохи зарниц и дрожь основания мира.

Неужели мы ошиблись и всё было напрасно? Мы мне смогли обмануть судьбу? И сейчас своими руками сделали то, что стремились предотвратить?

Нет… Всё это возникло только перед моим внутренним взором, мир реальный был в безопасности и без изменений. Это не открытие рифта, это Аль-Мухит воззвал к своему принцу!

Воззвал так яростно и громко, что у меня заложило уши. Так неистово, что я чуть не задохнулся от первозданной маны, всплеснувшей в этом мире и до отказа зарядившей все магические устройства в нескольких плефрах вокруг нас.

Санитас и Кария тоже заметили что-то неладное и, обеспокоившись, подбежали к Лендалю, который упал на колени и тяжело и с надрывом дышал.

Я тоже покинул своё незримое убежище и приготовился к самому худшему. К тому, что сейчас мне придётся укрощать Бездну. Но как тут можно подготовиться?

Но внезапно Санитас заступил мне путь.

— Нет, так надо, это наилучший исход. Не спеши, Игнеус. Просто наблюдай. Помоги ему, если понадобится «там». А я буду с ним тут.

И до моих ушей еле различимо донёсся шёпот Духа-Короля:

— Да, тебе стоит на это посмотреть. Ведь впервые «альбиец» будет проходить испытание наследника серпенской короны. Направь его, когда он будет готов отправиться в своё путешествие.

И пока я ещё не погрузился в глубокие воды Океана, я смотрел, как Санитас стоит на коленях рядом с Лендалем и прижимает его к своей груди. Гладя и шепча слова утешения.

— Я с тобой. Я тут ради тебя. Ничего не бойся. Я никогда тебя не брошу. Верь мне, всё будет хорошо. Ты умирал уже дважды, за моего отца и за нас с Карией. Но ты всё ещё жив. А потому не умрёшь и сегодня. Ты будешь жить. Так что прошу, борись и живи наконец-то ради себя.

Я смотрел, как он, совершенно не стесняясь окружающих, осыпает его лицо лёгкими поцелуями. Смотрел, как тело Лендаля обмякло после того, как Санитас глубоко и нежно поцеловал его в губы. Смотрел, как его дух отправляется в Аль-Мухит. Спокойно и без страха.

И тогда я последовал за ним, чтобы быть его пастырем.

Я последовал за ним, но вместо привычного влажного дыхания Океана меня встретили жар и пламя. Два солнца в зените давали столько зноя, что воды Аль-Мухит испарялись, создавая густые облака, поднимающие к небесам.

Мой ленд, не дожидаясь приказа, обернулся лазурным драконом и, обвив меня своим могучим телом, утащил на пока ещё прохладную глубину.

Там меня уже ждал мой Дух-Король, лицо которого сияло от искренней радости, будто бы это не на поверхности его вод сейчас бушевала огненная буря.

— Где твоя песня, альхикмат, где звучание верного пути, которое направит юного варита?

— Что?

— Сделай его путь проще, ведь ты уже не раз помогал ему на этой тропе. Неужели ты не видишь, что это не новое испытание, а продолжение того, что он уже однажды начал, но не имел силы духа пройти до конца. Вторая часть его сути сейчас завершит то, что началось ещё двадцать лет назад.

И тут я понял смысл того, что мне сказал Санитас в Храме Девы. Я должен проследить за тем, чтобы с «варитом» ничего не произошло. Это не насильственное испытание, ему будет дана ровно та ноша, которую он способен вынести.

Возможно, это не более чем условность, ведь «альбиец», уже танцующий в глубине малахитовых вод Океана, вовсе не был неопытным отроком, который не знал, что его ожидает. Это был полновластный хозяин этого места, точно понимающий, как обращаться с этой прекрасной стихией.

Я же могу создать музыку, которая сделает его танец красивее и утончённее. Добавит уверенности его шагам, подчеркнёт каждое движение, усовершенствует это слияние двух миров.

И пока мои пальцы перебирали сияющие струны, мои глаза были прикованы к Духу-Королю, который с искренним восторгом смотрел за тем, как Ангуис проходит своё испытание.

— Скажи, станет ли он нормальным Духом-Королём? — обратился я к нему.

Король развернулся ко мне, и его улыбка стала ещё шире, будто я ляпнул что-то невероятно смешное.

— Нет, если ты имеешь в виду, что он станет обычным. Не станет и никогда уже сможет им быть. С этим ничего не поделаешь. Но он и без этого нормальный Дух-Король. Он останется запертым внутри Инструмента. Но при этом владея всей полнотой своего дара. Без той угрозы, которая висела над ним как меч палача. Посмотри на него сам.

Я взглянул на то, что показывал мне мой Король, который зажёг между своих ладоней сияющую сферу, отражающую суть Лендаля.

Его дар стабилен. Его разум чист. Он — не дикая необузданная стихия. Он человек. И при этом воплощение сути Аль-Мухит. Ангуис — это надёжный якорь, который приковал его к миру смертных, не давая утонуть в пучине безличности Океана. Лендаль больше не капля дождя, которая, упав в море, растворяется в его пучине. Он теперь стремительный ручей, впадающий в его солёные воды. Это Лендатис. Поток, который имеет собственный исток. Суть личности и души. Лен теперь способен по своей воле принимать в себя силу Аль-Мухит. Очень мягко и бережно. Больше не боясь утратить самого себя. Когда его танец закончится, он вернётся мир смертных сам. И вернётся человеком.

Потому что отныне его ноша станет вдвое легче.

Мне привиделась картина в переплетении водных потоков. Поле боя, на котором ведётся бесконечная война. Война, у которой не будет конца и у которой не будет победившей стороны. И на этом поле боя стоял один-единственный выживший воин. Измученный воин, истекающий кровью и отчаявшийся получить подмогу.

Но я увидел, что дрожащая от усталости рука воина, сжимающая меч, вдруг обрела незримую опору. Будто клинок, который вот-вот выскользнет из влажной от пота и крови ладони, вдруг стал намного легче. Ведь до этого момент воин сражался лишь одной рукой. Сейчас же он перехватил своё оружие сразу двумя, а потому ещё не утратил силы, чтобы бороться.

И, возможно, он продержится намного дольше, ведь я узрел, что за спиной у этого воина встал его товарищ, который крепким щитом надёжно прикроет его спину и разделит с ним его ношу.

Я уже чувствовал, как на море начинает стихать огненная буря. Как утомившиеся светила погасили огромный жар и сияют ровно и бережливо. Скоро наступит штиль и спокойствие.

Море насытилось своим принцем.

***

Лендаль уже вернулся обратно. Он наверняка напугал своим приступом всех окружающих, но, оказывается, пока шло испытание, в мире живых прошло всего несколько минут.

Церемонию довели до конца как и планировалось, и дальше всё продолжилось по изначальной схеме. Завтра столица узнает, что у короля действительно есть сын. Не только как плод случайной любви, но признанный пред ликом Лунной Девы. Но даже и без этого я видел, что его судьба изменилась. Стала целостной.

Лендаль уже вернулся обратно. Но я до сих пор оставался тут. Сидел на берегу и созерцал непривычно недвижимые волны. Опаляющий жар унялся, но всё равно тут было очень тепло, а песок оставался горячим. Моя одежда успела высохнуть за то время, что я тут находился, смотря на то, как Дух-Король собирает в огромный букет белые и красные цветы среди скал. После чего он сплёл из них венок и, сняв корону со своей головы, сразу же рассыпавшуюся на пригоршню морских звёзд и кораллов, радостно увенчал сам себя цветами.

Я понял, почему он представал предо мной в таком облике. И что из себя представляет настоящий Лендаль.

Увидел недостающую часть естества, которая завершила формирование его сути.

Лендаль ибн Антара не только потенциальная вероятность, это реальность. Тот самый идеальный вариант. Полное принятие себя и своего наследия.

Что было бы, если бы Лендаль жил в нормальной любящей семье, познав искреннюю заботу родителей, осознавая то, что он желанный ребёнок?

Что было бы, если бы он воспитывался не как элитный, но всё же слуга, который должен стать тенью облечённого властью, а как настоящий принц?

Что было бы, если бы он был варитом, который прошёл обучение? И когда наступил бы Белый День, то сам, а не по принуждению, прошёл испытание?

Он бы наверняка с честью вынес свой экзамен, став Духом-Королём не из необходимости, но по своей воле. Не потому что должен, а потому что сам так решил.

Только тогда бы он стал Лендалем ибн Антарой, которого я знаю. И которого люблю всем сердцем.

Вот почему Океан для меня принял такую форму. А я всё задавался этим вопросом… Почему? Какая между ними связь? Связь была самая простая. Он же сам меня назвал тем, кто видит суть вещей.

Когда я только познакомился с Леном и считал на перчатку информацию с его ошейника, то мне открылось не только то, что можно описать протоколами цепей. Моё видение было куда глубже. Я увидел то, что было спрятано глубоко внутри него. То, что постигается не разумом, но душой. И собрав все осколки его сути, сам того не понимая, я дал возможность Аль-Мухит воплотиться в таком невозможном и парадоксальном существе. Невероятно прекрасном в моих глазах существе.

А значит, этот облик не нечто, что создано специально для меня.

Я не особенный. Я один из тысячи тысяч.

Кроме постижения другого значения слова «люблю» я сегодня понял, что означает выражение «разбитое сердце».

И горечь моя была столь сильна, что я чувствовал во рту медный вкус металла. И не сдержался, спросив вслух то, о чём совсем недавно зарекался даже думать.

— Я ведь всего лишь один из многих? Маленький винтик, исправно выполняющий свою работу? И который можно с лёгкостью заменить?

Дух-Король спустился со скал и встал напротив меня. Встал так, что заслонил собой весь свет и густая тень упала мне на лицо. Неопределённо хмыкнув, он снял с себя венок и нацепил мне на голову.

— И чтобы винтик работал лучше, — продолжил я, — и был максимально полезен, надо не забывать его вовремя смазывать и поощрять. Наш разум подсказывает тебе, с чем нам приятнее и охотнее иметь дело, а потому ты подсовываешь нам такие поощрения? Чтобы мы горели желанием тебя насыщать. Но лично тебе нет никакого дела до того, какой образ принимать перед людьми, верно?

— Верно, — ответил он после секундной заминки, — внешность не имеет для меня значения. Но если нет никакой разницы, зачем мне вообще что-то кому-то показывать? Ещё и воплощаться в конкретный образ! Лакайте себе из моря и горя не знайте. Я оскорблён тем, что ты именно так понимаешь суть того, как я определяю избранных. По полезности?! Вот так вот просто решается, кто достоин моего дара, а кто нет?

Он яростно пнул песок возле меня и принялся обрывать лепестки с оставшихся в букете цветов. С жадностью следя за тем, как красота безжалостно гибнет под его тонкими пальцами, осыпаясь рваными измятыми ошмётками. Но когда все цветы были уничтожены, он вроде бы опомнился и, успокоившись, присел рядом.

— Если всё, чего я желаю — это утолить голод, то зачем мне такие сложности? Я выплесну свои воды в твой мир и иссушу род людской.

— Если вымрут все люди, тогда и ты скоро умрёшь с голоду.

— Ладно, буду иссушать понемногу, чтобы вы успевали размножаться.

Он невесело улыбнулся и с нежностью взял меня за руку, переплетя наши пальцы.

— Ты потому злишься, что считаешь себя использованным и обманутым? — спросил он, положив мне голову на плечо.

— Нет, я не злюсь. Я расстроен. Расстроен тем, что твоя природа для меня всё так же непостижима. А я хочу понять. Покажи мне настоящего себя, а не тот образ, что ты мне являешь.

— Я не хочу!!! — он снова сорвался на крик.

Ну и чего ты ожидал, зарвавшийся наглец? Почувствовал себя ущемлённым и тут же дерзко потребовал справедливости? Справедливости, в сути которой лежит лишь потакание желаниям одной из сторон.

Но голос Короля стал тихим и очень испуганным, когда он повторил:

— Я… Не хочу… Не хочу, чтобы ты видел меня таким.

Я привык, что Дух-Король очень любит играть со своими образами, меняя свои наряды от встречи к встрече, украшая свои одеяния новыми узорами прямо посреди разговора. Что его корона и причёска могли измениться просто потому, что он сочтёт новый стиль боле изысканным. И потому мне казалось, что если бы я когда-то увидел слёзы Духа-Короля, то они были бы такими же рафинированными, как и всё в нём. Например, состояли бы из драгоценных камней или жемчуга.

Но его слёзы были самыми что ни на есть обыкновенными. Они потекли из его покрасневших глаз, прочерчивая мокрые дорожки на щеках. Это были не слёзы скорби древнего Океана по очередному Королю, который после своей смерти навечно отправлялся в его глубины. Это не было безутешное горе, которое он изливал в виде штормов, когда погибал его народ. Нет… Это были обыкновенные человеческие слёзы. Слёзы от несправедливой обиды, которую я ему причинил.

Он тоже знал, что означает выражение «разбитое сердце». И, с силой отпихнув меня, он вскочил и отвернулся, яростно вытирая с лица свидетельство своей минутной слабости.

И тут я вспомнил слова Набии о том, что Аль-Мухит никогда не торгуется, никогда не показывает слабости и губит тех, кто сам оказался недостаточно силён для него.

Но именно это он сейчас и сделал! Он показал мне себя слабым и беззащитным! И тут же продемонстрировал мне свою досаду от того, что я это увидел!

Он знал, что такое страх, но плохо умел бояться. Он знал, что такое сила, но плохо понимал, как быть слабым. А потому он понятия не имел, как справляться с собой, когда впустил эти эмоции в себя.

Пусть он только что заявил, что не хочет мне показывать свою истинную суть, но именно это он и сделал. Он показал мне, что тоже может быть уязвимым и требующим трепетного внимания.

Он любит меня. Немного иначе, чем остальных приходящих сюда. Немного более искренне, немного более по-человечески.

Потому что когда я подошёл к нему, чтобы утешить и извиниться, он позволил мне узнать, каковы на вкус его слёзы.

Почему тогда я забыл спросить его о том, что будет, когда иссякнет контракт серебра Лендаля? Если целостности его личности ничего не угрожает, то что может случиться, когда упадут последние запоры, сдерживающие его время? Не вырвется ли снова наружу дикая стихия, не разбирающая правых и виноватых?


End file.
